Wehe den Besiegten
by Nordstern
Summary: Wie wird die Geschichte in Band 7 aus der Sicht von Severus Snape weitergehen? Warum schloss sich Snape einst dem Dunklen Lord an, warum vertraute Dumbledore ihm felsenfest bis zum Schluss?
1. Das Urteil

Das Kreischen des Hippogreifs gellt mir noch in den Ohren und zerreißt mir fast das Trommelfell, als ich vor den Toren des verfallenen Schlosses appariere, in dem gegenwärtig unser Herr und Meister, der Dunkle Lord, Hof zu halten geruht.

Draco ist schon dort, weiß wie mit Kalk bestrichen, aber offensichtlich unverletzt. Alecto und Amycus tuscheln aufgeregt miteinander und verstummen, als sie meinen Blick bemerken. Einer der Todesser ist schon vorausgeeilt, um dem Dunklen Lord unser Kommen anzukündigen. Der Werwolf befindet sich offensichtlich irgendwo hinter meinem Rücken. Ich sehe ihn nicht, drehe mich aber auch nicht um. Sein Gestank genügt mir.

Meine rechte Hand fühlt sich warm und rutschig an, und als ich auf sie hinunterblicke, bemerke ich, dass mir dunkles Blut den Arm hinabläuft, über die Hand und den Zauberstab entlang, von dessen Spitze es zu Boden tropft. Weitaus schlimmer jedoch ist die Tatsache, dass meine Hand leicht, aber unleugbar, zittert.

Sofort konzentriere ich mich, drei tiefe Atemzüge und das Bild eines riesigen Gletschers im gleißenden, harten Sonnenlicht eines Wintertages im Kopf. Eis, so weit das Auge reicht. Absolute Stille. Sehr kalt. Die Haare auf den Armen stellen sich auf.

Ich kann wieder klar denken. Der Hippogreif war mir gefährlich nahe gekommen und hatte mir mit dem Schnabel eine üble Wunde am Kopf versetzt. Seine rasiermesserscharfen Klauen hingegen schlitzten Umhang, Hemd und Haut und so einiges, was noch darunter lag, in drei tiefen Striemen auf. Ich konnte froh sein, das ich in einem Stück angekommen war. Hagrids verfluchte Monster!

Draco kommt langsam auf mich zu. Einen Moment lang sieht es so aus, als wolle er nach meiner Hand fassen, überlegt es sich aber anders. „Sie sind verletzt, Sir!", sagt er leise.

Ich blicke ihn scharf von oben herab an. „Wenn wir vor dem Dunklen Lord stehen, hältst du den Mund. Rede nur, wenn du gefragt wirst. Sprich laut und deutlich!" Damit lasse ich ihn stehen und gehe rasch und mit langen Schritten auf das Tor zu, das sich bereits zu öffnen begann. Wenig Zeit der Vorbereitung, um dem Dunklen Lord gegenüberzutreten.

Meine Schritte widerhallen wie Schwerthiebe auf dem Steinboden des großen, kalten und düsteren Saales, dessen modrige Pracht von verderbten Festen und blutigen Machtkämpfen vergangener Jahrhunderte zeugt. Überall an den Wänden hängen die Portraits berühmter Herrscher, von Balthasar dem Blutigen und seiner Gattin Gudrun der Grausamen bis hin zu Karl dem Witwer. Alte Kandelaber aus Gold und Silber tauchen die Halle in zuckendes Licht. Gold- und juwelendurchwirkte Wandbehänge, muffig, mottenzerfressen und von unschätzbarem Wert, zeigen Schlachtszenen aus den Koboldkriegen oder die Niederlage des Riesen-Heeres in der Drachenschlucht, an dem die baumstarke, gut ausgerüstete und zahlenmäßig weit überlegene Armee durch das Herabstürzen von Felsbrocken auf ihre Köpfe durch Minus, den sie den Mickrigen nannten, vernichtet wurde. Sic transit gloria mundi.

Die versammelten Todesser starren mich an, manche sogar mit offenem Mund. Bellatrix sind Neid und Missgunst ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber auch eine Spur von Respekt. Pettigrew drückt sich im Hintergrund herum und streichelt wie immer unablässig seinen verfluchten silbernen Arm. Er sieht sofort zu Boden, als er meinen Blick auf sich fühlt.

Der Dunkle Lord. Er besetzt den riesigen Thronsessel am Ende der steinernen Stufen und dominiert mühelos die gesamte Halle mit ihren großen eichenen Tischen, die mich stark an die in Hogwarts erinnern. Die Todesser an den Tischen weichen zurück und bilden eine Gasse, durch die ich zügig voranschreite. Nagini windet sich grün wie giftiger Efeu um die Füße dessen, den wir alle über die Maßen fürchten. Die geschlitzten Augen des Dunklen Lords glühen verhalten, während er uns mustert.

Nur noch wenige Schritte. Mein Magen wird zu Stein, mein Rückrat zu Eis. Irgendwo tief unten brodelt die Erinnerung an das, was ich getan habe, was ich noch zu tun bereit bin. Werde ich vor seinen Augen, diesen furchtbaren Augen, bestehen?

Drei Atemzüge. Drei Schritte. Der Gletscher, eine eisige, unendlich stahlgraue Fläche. Und dann das glühende Rot, die Schlangenaugen, die sich in meine bohren. Rund um den Thron knien Greyback und die anderen Todesser des Kommandos und verharren mit gesenkten Häuptern in tiefer Verbeugung.

„Es ist vollbracht, mein Herr. Dumbledore ist tot." sage ich laut in die angespannte Stille hinein und senke den Kopf vor dem Dunklen Lord. Mühsam falle ich erst auf ein Knie, dann auf das andere. Alle Knochen tun mir weh, und ich weiß, dass ich zittre. Nur sehr wenig, nur ein Hauch, niemand merkt es. Nur ER.

„Wie ist es geschehen?" Seine Stimme zischt wie ein Peitschenhieb über unsere Köpfe, und alle zucken zusammen. Nur ich nicht.

„Draco. Er hat ihn entwaffnet." Ich hebe den Kopf und blicke dem Dunklen Lord direkt ins Gesicht.

_Legelimens! An den Klingen unserer Blicke entlang tastet sich der Dunkle Lord hinein in meinen Kopf wie mit langen, krallenbewehrten Fingern. Ich hasse, was er tun wird. Er weiß das, und ich weiß, das er dieses Wissen und seine Macht über mich genießt. Er schlendert in meinem Kopf herum, betrachtet hier ein Gefühl, dort ein Bild und dreht scheinbar wahllos einige Gedanken bedächtig in seinen Krallen, um sie von allen Seiten zu begutachten. Dumbledore: entwaffnet, geschwächt und in der Falle. Der Kreis der Todesser darum herum. Draco: den Zauberstab in der Hand. Draco, der zögert. Voldemort streicht über diese Erinnerung wie jemand, der die Qualität einer Schneide prüft. _

„Draco hat ihn getötet?"

Seine Stimme höre ich nur von Ferne. Seine Gewalt in meinem Kopf, und er greift nach einer weiteren Erinnerung.

_Amycus kreischt: „Wir haben ein Problem, Snape. Der Junge scheint nicht fähig …"_

_Dumbledore flüstert. „Severus!" _

_Das Eis, mit der ich diese Erinnerung bedeckt habe, knirscht. Die Hand in meinen Gedanken zertrümmert das Eis mit einem Schlag, zerrt sie hervor. Meine Nackenhaare sträuben sich wie die einer Katze._

_Draco hat den Zauberstab sinken lassen. Der Werwolf stinkt nach Blut, ab er hat es offensichtlich nicht gewagt, seine Zähne in Dumbledores Kehle zu schlagen. Er muss mir den Vortritt lassen._

_Eine leise Stimme, die fleht: „Severus… bitte!"_

_Dumbledore. Ich hebe den Zauberstab._

_Avada Kedavra! Ein grüner Blitz schießt aus der Spitze meines Zauberstabes und trifft den alten Mann direkt in die Brust._

_Ich falle, nein, Dumbledors Körper schwebt einen Moment in der Luft und fällt dann lautlos über die Brüstung des Turmes. Alles, das ganze Universum dreht sich wie toll, Dumbledore, der große Zauberer, ist tot. Die Zeit will stillstehen, aber sie darf es nicht, denn wir haben nicht viel davon. Der Phönixorden wird bald die Barriere zerstört haben._

_Die Krallenfinger des Dunklen Lords kratzen über die dünne mentale Eisschicht, die Wut und Abscheu bedeckt. Darunter noch mehr Eis, dick, trübe und fest wie Firn._

Meine Hand gleitet in den Umhang und umfasst den Zauberstab. Er ist noch immer klebrig vom Blut.

_Ein scharfer, unglaublicher Schmerz. Ich schreie auf, unhörbar für all die da draußen, ringe nach Luft, als der Dunkle Lord Wut, Haß und Zorn hervorzerrt, und sein Schrei bringt mich fast um den Verstand, irgendetwas zerfetzt, und dann … _

Er ist fort. Ich bin wieder allein. Für diesmal habe ich es überstanden. Doch meine Hand löst sich nur widerwillig vom Griff des Zauberstabes. Mein Gehirn fühlt sich an, als habe es jemand durch ein Sieb passiert.

Ich reiße mich zusammen, um endlich zu antworten Auf meiner Zunge liegt der Geschmack von Metall. „Nein, Dunkler Lord. Ich war es, der ihn getötet hat."

Draco hinter mir atmet heftig, als sich der Dunkle Lord ihm zuwendet. Ich hoffe, der Junge beweist sich als wahrer Slytherin.

„Erzähl mir, Draco, wie du diesen alten Narren entwaffnet hast!"

Draco hält sich hervorragend. Stockend am Anfang, jedoch klar und deutlich erzählt er vom Dunklen Mal über dem Astronomieturm, dem Kampf mit den Leuten vom Orden des Phönix und wie er Dumbledore mit einem schlichten „Expelliarmus" überraschen konnte. Ich höre schweigend zu, und meine Fingerspitzen finden wieder den Zauberstab in der Tasche. Der verletzte Arm schmerzt höllisch; ich sollte besser vermeiden, ihn zu bewegen.

„Warum hast du ihn nicht sofort getötet?" Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords zischt Unheil verkündend.

„Ich … er … er hat auf mich eingeredet …" stammelt Draco und beginnt am ganzen Körper heftig zu zittern.

„Stimmt! Reden, reden, immer nur reden! So war er, der alte …" fällt ihm Amycus aufgeregt ins Wort. Ein Blick aus den Schlangenaugen jedoch lässt ihn so plötzlich verstummen, als sei ihm die Zunge herausgeschnitten worden.

„Nun, Draco? Ich warte!"

Draco atmet jetzt stoßweise. Er versucht zu sprechen, aber bringt nichts außer einem heiseren, beinahe unverständlichen Flüstern heraus.

Ich stehe auf und stoße Draco grob die Stufen herab, ohne auf seinen Protest oder die entsetzten Gesichter um mich herum zu achten. Meine Stimme klingt leise, aber scharf und schneidend: „Weil _ich_ den alten Mann aus dem Weg räumen wollte! Dumbledore wurde alt und schwach - und er stand, so lange ich denken kann, zwischen mir und den Dunklen Künsten!"

Die Sekunden werden lang, in denen der Dunkle Lord mich anstarrt. Ich zwinge mich, absolut bewegungslos zu stehen und nicht zu blinzeln. Im Saal ist es totenstill. Eine Kerzenflamme knistert und wirft ihr fahles Licht auf das grausame Antlitz vor mir.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir befohlen zu haben, Dumbledore zu töten. Das war Dracos Aufgabe, wie du sehr wohl weißt!"

„Es gibt vieles, was ihr mir nicht befohlen habt, und von dem ihr trotzdem froh seid, das es getan wurde.", antworte ich gelassen und halte seinem Blick stand.

„Ich schätze es nicht, wenn man meine Befehle ignoriert!" Nagini verlässt ihren Platz und schleicht um meine Füße.

„Die Zeit lief uns davon. Dumbledore ist … war ein mächtiger Zauberer. Draco wollte seinen Auftrag erfüllen, aber er brauchte noch etwas mehr Zeit. Wir konnten nicht länger warten."

„Und dann hast du dir gedacht, die Sache ein wenig … zu beschleunigen?"

„Ja."

„Um möglicherweise den Ruhm ganz alleine zu ernten?", bemerkt mein Herr so milde, dass es mir kalt den Rücken hinunterläuft.

„Nicht ganz alleine. Nur den Ruhm dessen, der Arbeit zu einem _erfolgreichen_ Abschluss bringt. Ich glaube, von Leuten wie mir habt ihr nicht allzu viele, mein Lord?" Meine Stimme trägt kühl und gelassen durch den Saal, und es liegt mehr als nur eine Spur Arroganz darin.

Mein Herr beugt sich noch tiefer zu mir hinab, so das sein Gesicht das meine nun fast berührt. „Du meinst also, für mich würde nur das Ergebnis zählen?"

„Was sonst?", gebe ich geschmeidig zurück.

„Du bist verletzt, mein treuer Todesser…" zischt seine Stimme, und die Knochenhand schießt unter dem Umhang hervor, um sich wie ein Schraubstock um meine Schulter zu schließen.

Ich beiße mir auf die Zunge und schmecke Blut, während ich wortlos den Kopf abwende, die Fetzen des Umhangs enger um mich schlinge und mich meinem Herrn so weit ich kann entziehe.

„Zieh den Umhang aus, Severus!" Er stößt mich heftig zurück, und ich stolpere einige Stufen nach unten. Während ich ihm mit klammen Fingern gehorche und meine Schulter Zeter und Mordio schreit, habe ich das Gefühl, ich brauche viel zu lange. Niemand spricht, atmet auch nur. Endlich habe ich es geschafft, und der Umhang sinkt zu Boden.

Jemand holt scharf Luft, die Menge im Saal beginnt zu raunen. Der Arm sieht tatsächlich nicht gut aus. Greyback leckt sich die Lippen.

Der Dunkle Lord runzelt die Stirn: „Du bist nicht wie Wurmschwanz. Nein. Du bist aus anderem Holz."

Sein Zauberstab wirbelt durch die Luft, viel schneller, als ich den meinen aus dem Umhang am Boden hätte hervorholen können, und der Strahl aus der Spitze des Stabes trifft mich. Ich keuche auf und stolpere noch ein paar Stufen rückwärts, als sich der Zauber mit tausend Nadeln in meine verletzte Schulter und meinen Arm senkt und sich Muskeln, Sehnen und Haut in Sekunden wieder zusammenfügen. Ein weiteres Wirbeln seines Zauberstabes, und auch die Wunde vom Schnabel des Hippogreifs ist geheilt.

Überrascht hebe ich den Arm, bewege vorsichtig die Schulter. Alles wieder heil und einsatzfähig und ganz und gar meins. Keine verfluchte magische Hand wie Pettigrews.

„Danke, Herr!" stammle ich und greife nach den Fetzen meines Umhangs.

Die Anspannung der Todesser entlädt sich in einem wahren Begeisterungssturm. Als der Lärm schon abzuebben beginnt, bringt der Dunkle Lord alle mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Gut gemacht, Draco. Ihr anderen, setzt euch mit dem Jungen an euren Tisch! Wir haben heute etwas zu feiern!"

Augenblicklich decken sich die Tische von selbst mit den köstlichsten Speisen und Getränken, und erleichtert stolpert das Einsatzkommando hinunter in den Saal. Ich wende mich ab, um ihnen zu folgen, aber der Dunkle Lord ergreift meinen Arm. „Du wirst heute Abend zu meiner Rechten sitzen und mit mir unseren größten Triumph feiern!"

Ich verneige mich und nehme neben ihm am Kopf der Tafel platz. Nagini ringelt sich beleidigt unter seinem Stuhl zusammen und funkelt mich böse aus ihren schwarzen Augen an. Ich lächle zurück.

„Trink!", befiehlt mein Herr und hält mir einen Pokal mit blutrotem Elfenwein hin. Ich nehme ihn und frage mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen: „Worauf trinken wir, mein Gebieter? Auf Euch?"

„Auf Dumbledores Tod!"

„Auf Dumbledores Tod!", dröhnt es aus den Reihen der Todesser zurück, und alle stürzen sich auf das Festmahl wie verhungerte Wölfe.

Ich nippe am Wein und stelle den Pokal zurück auf den Tisch.

„Hast du keinen Hunger?" fragt der Dunkle Lord, der seine Zähne in einen Hühnerschenkel schlägt, dabei den Zauberstab lässig schwenkt und amüsiert zusieht, wie ein großer Haufen Gold vor den erstaunten Geschwistern Amycus und Alecto erscheint, die gierig ihre Hände darin vergraben. Der Todesser mit dem brutalen Gesicht und Greyback entrollen jeder mit gespanntem Gesichtsausdruck eine Rolle Pergament, die vor ihnen heraufbeschworen wurde.

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Ein langer Tag. Ich bin müde."

„Ist der Wein nicht gut genug?"

Ich habe für heute genug der Spiele und drehe mich ihm zu. „Der Wein ist hervorragend, wie immer. Das Essen sicher auch. Und ich brauche weder Gold noch Karnevalsorden noch sonstigen Plunder." Rüde wende ich mich wieder ab und starre auf meine Hände. Es klebt noch Blut daran. Gleichgültig ziehe ich den Zauberstab aus der Tasche und lasse es verschwinden.

„Gibt es irgend etwas, was ich für dich tun kann, mein treuester Diener?", schmeichelt seine Stimme in mein Ohr.

Ich gebe vor zu überlegen. „Da gibt es tatsächlich zwei Dinge, die Ihr für mich tun könntet, Herr."

Er lacht. „So unbescheiden? Gleich zwei Wünsche! Nun gut, lass mich hören."

„Peter Pettigrew."

„Was ist mit ihm?"

Ich suche nach den rechten Worten. „Er … verdirbt das Ambiente meines Hauses. Mindere Qualität."

Der Dunkle Lord ist durch Pettigrew durchaus im Bilde, wie meine Wohnung in Spinners End aussehen mag, und lacht leise in sich hinein.

„Nein, Pettigrew hat keine der Qualitäten, die wir beide schätzen. Ein erbärmlicher, feiger Dummkopf. Ich sollte …", sein Blick ruht nachdenklich auf Wurmschwanz, der uns arglos den Rücken zugewandt hat und mit den anderen tafelt, „… eine etwas anspruchsvollere Aufgabe für ihn finden. Etwas, das ihn mehr fordert, wo er seine Tapferkeit beweisen kann."

Der Dunkle Lord lächelt mich über seinen Weinkelch hinweg an, und ich nicke zurück. Wir haben durchaus Gemeinsamkeiten, mein Herr und ich.

Dieser Punkt ist nun klargestellt, und ich kann den nächsten angehen.

„Ich werde mein Gesicht in der nächsten Zeit nicht allzu häufig irgendwo sehen lassen können. Draco geht es ebenso." Der Dunkle Lord nickt aufmunternd, und ich fahre fort: „Draco ist noch nicht volljährig, und er hat die Schule nicht beendet. Ich möchte ihn das nächste Jahr über unterrichten."

Mein Herr runzelt die Stirn und legt den abgenagten Hühnerschenkel zurück.

„Wozu? Ich habe sowohl dich als auch Draco für wichtige Aufgaben vorgesehen …"

„Er ist ein Junge mit großem Potential. Eine Führungspersönlichkeit. Seine Ausbildung muss vervollständigt werden, alles andere hieße Verschwendung. Außerdem …" Ich breche ab und lasse meine Augen über die Feiernden schweifen, die nun alle Zurückhaltung fahren gelassen haben und von denen einige bereits auf den Tischen tanzen. Bellatrix mustert mich mit saurer Miene. Ich nehme meinen Pokal, hebe ihn hoch über mein Haupt und proste ihr zu. Sie spuckt auf den Boden neben sich und wendet sich abrupt ab, um mit ihrem Tischnachbarn zu plaudern.

Der Dunkle Lord neben mir hat unseren kleinen Schlagabtausch mit süffisantem Lächeln beobachtet und hebt nun die Augenbrauen: „Außerdem … was?"

Ich stelle den Wein wieder auf den Tisch, ohne ihn angerührt zu haben, und drehe den Kelch in den Händen. „Draco stand sechs Jahre unter dem Einfluss Dumbledores. Ich weiß, was das bedeutet …" - ich hebe die Hand, als er mich unterbrechen will - „denn auch auf mich ist der Alte nicht immer ohne Einfluss geblieben. Dumbledore war mächtig, und er wusste Menschen für sich zu gewinnen Wie euch sicherlich bewusst ist, war die Entscheidung, zu Euch zurückzukehren, auch für mich nicht ganz einfach …". Ich breche ab, um neuen Mut zu schöpfen. Man muss schon wahnsinnig sein, wenn man es wagt, so mit dem mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten zu sprechen.

„Nein, dass dir die Entscheidung so leicht fällt wie Bellatrix habe ich niemals vermutet.", erwidert der Dunkle Lord sehr leise. „Ich dachte, du hättest mich für immer … und erwog bereits die Möglichkeiten, dich sehr, sehr langsam und schmerzhaft …" Sein fauliger Atem, der mir bei diesen Worten entgegenweht, dreht mir beinahe den Magen um.

Ich schlucke heftig, umklammere den Weinpokal und fahre fort, als habe ich ihn nicht gehört. „Der Grund, warum ich Euch Dumbledore, dem anderen großen Zauberer, vorgezogen habe, liegt darin …", meine Stimme knirscht wie Kies, „… das Dumbledore nahe daran war, nicht mehr der mächtige Zauberer zu sein, der er all die Jahre hinweg war. Er wurde alt, schwach und langsam. Doch er hat zu verhindern gewusst, dass ich die Dinge erlerne, an denen ich schon immer und vor allen anderen interessiert bin." Meine Bitterkeit darüber schimmert klar genug durch meine Worte.

„Die Dunklen Künste." Der Dunkle Lord lehnt sich zurück und lässt den Blick über seine Todesser gleiten.

Ich nicke. „Genau – die Dunklen Künste."

Es war weithin bekannt, dass mich der Direktor nie weiter in ihre Nähe ließ, als er es nicht verhindern konnte. „Dumbledore zwang mich, Zaubertrankunterricht an minderbegabte Schlammblüter zu verschwenden. Nicht mal den Schülern in Slytherin konnte ich …" Ich brach ab und schluckte meine jahrelange Enttäuschung hinunter.

„Warum hat er dich Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste eigentlich im letzten Jahr unterrichten lassen?"

Wie immer kommt der Dunkle Lord sofort auf den Punkt. Ich zucke die Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich vermute, er wollte mir und einigen anderen aus dem Orden des Phönix sein unerschütterliches Vertrauen in mich beweisen." Ich lächle zynisch in den Wein herab.

„Wie man sich irren kann." Mein Herr lacht leise.

Ich setzte mich aufrechter hin und wandte ihm meinen Blick zu. „Dumbledore hatte großen Einfluss auf seine Schüler –auch auf Draco, obwohl dieser genau wie ich immer dagegen angekämpft hat. Bitte, lasst mich den Jungen von Dumbledores Gutmenschenballast befreien, und ich verspreche Euch, in einem Jahr wird er ein neuer Mensch sein!" Oh ja, und wie neu. Mein Herr wird staunen.

Der Dunkle Lord überlegt einige Minuten und nickt mir dann zu. „Nun gut, Severus, es ist abgemacht. Unterrichte Draco, wann immer du Zeit dazu findest. Ich habe natürlich noch einige wichtige Aufgaben für dich vorgesehen…"

Ich nicke dankbar und entspanne mich ein wenig. Der härteste Teil des Gespräches ist vorüber.

Das Fest ist unterdessen immer wilder geworden und gleicht inzwischen beinahe einer Orgie. Angewidert wende ich mich ab, als Greyback pantomimisch einen seiner Angriffe darzustellen versucht. Was würde ich drum geben, endlich ein wenig Ruhe zu haben! Aber daran ist wohl noch lange nicht zu denken.

„Du bist grau im Gesicht, Severus. Komm mit, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich!" Mein Herr erhebt sich, und sofort springe ich auf, aufs Neue bis aufs Äußerste angespannt. Ich hasse Überraschungen, und das nicht erst, seid ich jemand anderen einen unbrechbaren Schwur habe formulieren lassen.

Gehorsam folge ich dem Dunklen Lord, der mir mit wehendem Umhang vorauseilt, und die betrunkenen Todesser verstummen vorübergehend, als wir vorbeirauschen. Sie fürchten sich nicht nur vor IHM, sondern jetzt auch vor mir. Soll mir recht sein.

Hinauf geht es über ausgetretene Stufen in den höchsten der Türme. Die Sterne funkeln durch die schmalen Schießscharten, und am Horizont graut schon der Morgen. Ein Morgen ohne Dumbledore.

Ich denke an einen der kalten Gebirgsbäche in den Ferien meiner Kindheit. Klares Wasser auf der Haut. Mich an Dumbledore zu erinnern ist ein Luxus, den ich mir fortan nicht mehr erlauben kann.

Wir erreichen die oberste Stufe, und eine dicke Eichenholztüre öffnet sich vor dem Dunklen Lord. Er tritt zur Seite und bedeutet mir, ihm zu folgen. Ich zögere kurz, lasse dann ein weiteres Mal meinen Zauberstab los und trete ein.

Der Raum ist winzig und mit genau vier Möbelstücken ausgestattet. Tisch, Stuhl, Schrank, Bett. Auf dem Tisch stehen eine Waschschüssel und ein Krug mit dampfendem Wasser darin. In der Halterung an der Wand brennt eine einzelne Kerze. Dafür ist die Aussicht über die Klippe hinab in die tosende See atemberaubend.

„Meines?" frage ich und drehe mich um.

„Ja. Gefällt es dir?"

„Ja. Danke." Ich löse den zerfetzten Umhang von meinen Schultern und lasse ihn zu Boden fallen. Dann setze ich mich ohne um Erlaubnis zu bitten aufs Bett und stütze meinen Kopf für einen Moment in die Hände. Mir ist übel vor Erschöpfung.

„Du erlaubst?", fragt der Dunkle Lord ironisch und zieht sich den Stuhl heran, um sich darauf niederzulassen. Was will er denn noch von mir? Ich schließe die Augen. Ein Bad. Mein Bett. Bitte.

„Du bist müde, ich weiß. Aber ich möchte dir noch etwas zeigen." Wieder eine schnelle Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, und der Schrank springt beiseite. Dahinter befindet sich eine Tür.

Mein Herr nickt mir zu: „Na los. Mach sie auf."

Ich erhebe mich mühsam und widerstehe der Versuchung, mich nach dem Zauberstab in meinem Umhang zu bücken. Was immer da hinter der Türe auf mich lauert, ich werde wohl ohne ihn damit fertig werden müssen. Ich straffe die Schultern und drücke die Klinke hinab. Die Türe springt auf und …

Ein riesiger, unbeschreiblicher Raum voller aller nur erdenklichen Bücher über die Dunklen Künste oder Zaubertränke, dazu ganze Wände mit Behältnissen von Zaubertrankzutaten, schillernden Flüssigkeiten und Reagenzien, Regale über Regale bis unter die Decke. Mitten darin ein großer geschnitzter Schreibtisch, ein bequemer Sessel und daneben ein prasselndes Kaminfeuer. Das Paradies auf Erden, sozusagen. Mir verschlägt es die Sprache.

Der Dunkle Lord wippt mit der Fußspitze und mustert zufrieden mein Gesicht. „Es gefällt dir, wie ich sehe."

„Oh. Ja. Natürlich." Ich drehe mich abrupt weg von ihm und streiche zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen über den Rücken eines Buches mit dem Titel „Tausend Tode" von Malleus Maleficarum. Das wollte ich schon immer mal lesen.

Ich erstarre, als ich seine Hand auf meiner Schulter spüre, entspanne mich aber sofort wieder, als er mich zu sich umdreht. „Ich weiß alles über dich, Severus!"

Ich blinzle in seine Schlangenaugen und warte ab.

„Schon immer hast du dir gewünscht, alles über die Dunklen Künste zu erfahren, und darum hast du dich mir angeschlossen. Du wolltest lernen, und das von dem besten Lehrer, den es gibt. Lord Voldemort."

Wieder einmal hat mein Herr genau ins Schwarze getroffen. Ich nicke zustimmend.

„Darum habe ich mich entschieden, dir diesen Raum zur Verfügung zu stellen. In deiner freien Zeit magst du dort machen, was dir beliebt. Darüber hinaus …", er räuspert sich, „… habe ich beschlossen, dich persönlich in einigen von den Zaubern zu unterrichten, die ich selbst erfunden habe. Jetzt, da ich weiß, dass du mir treu zur Seite stehst, möchte ich, dass du so gut vorbereitet wie möglich bist für deine künftigen Aufgaben."

Ich senke die Augen. „Danke, Herr. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich sagen soll."

Er klopft mir auf die Schulter, die sein Zauber vor kurzem geheilt hat, und wendet sich zum Gehen.

„Wir sprechen uns morgen. Ruh dich jetzt aus."

Noch ganz benommen nicke ich und betrachte die Pracht all der Möglichkeiten, die nun so unvermittelt vor mir ausgebreitet liegen. Seine Schritte verhallen auf der Treppe, und ich finde endlich zurück in meine Kammer, schließe die Türe und lasse mich auf das Bett fallen.

Die Kenntnisse des Dunklen Lords. Ein Weg, genauso groß zu werden wie er. Nein, nicht ganz. Er duldet keinen neben sich, der ihm eventuell gefährlich werden könnte. So wie Dumbledore. Es heißt klug sein in Zukunft und Augen und Ohren offen halten, ohne preiszugeben, wie viel ich tatsächlich gelernt habe.

Dumbledore hat mir nie gesagt, wie genau der zweite Teil der Prophezeiung lautet, die ich belauscht habe. Was du nicht weißt, kann der Dunkle Lord nicht aus dir herausholen. Aber die Abrechnung kann nicht weit sein. Im nächsten Jahr.

Der Dunkle Lord und sein Wissen um die Dunklen Künste. Noch ist er viel, viel mächtiger als ich, es wäre verrückt, das zu leugnen. Der Dunkle Lord ist und wird mir immer tausendfach überlegen sein. Ich kann nur den Abstand verringern. Eine Chance. Ein Risiko. Ein schmaler Grat dazwischen.

Ich wasche mich mit dem heißen Wasser im Krug und lege mich in mein neues Bett. In Hogwarts brannte noch die Kerze an meinem Schreibpult, als Flittwick hereinstürzte und schrie, die Todesser seien in der Schule. Ob inzwischen jemand die Kerze gelöscht hat?

Bevor ich endlich die Augen schließe und schlafen kann, bleibt noch, den Geist von allen Gedanken - besonders Gedanken wie diesen - zu reinigen. Der Dunkle Lord ist mächtig, und ich werde mich hüten, dies jemals zu vergessen.

Vae victis.


	2. Gambit

2. Gambit

Ich wache auf, und die Sonne scheint mir ins Gesicht, was mich zugleich verwirrt und bestürzt, denn erstens bedeutet das, dass ich zu spät zum Unterricht komme – was ich nur tue, wenn ich sterbe oder heirate, und beides habe ich nicht vor. Zweitens bedeutet das, ich bin nicht in …

Wie ein Schwall Eiswasser brechen die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht über mich herein, und jetzt ist klar, warum mich Sonne im Gesicht so verwirrt: Ich bin nicht in meiner Kammer in den Kerkern von Hogwarts, wo noch keine Sonne jemals hinein schien, und Dumbledore …

Dieser Moment ist der Schrecklichste überhaupt und der Grund, warum ich nicht gerne einschlafe: Ein Fausthieb in den Magen, bevor du, noch schlaftrunken und hilflos wie ein Baby, deine Deckung hochnehmen kannst.

Nach einer Minute muss ich mich nicht mehr übergeben, nach zweien höre ich auf zu zittern, nach fünf bin ich wieder der Alte. Ich taste nach meinem Zauberstab, tippe auf den Krug und denke „Aguamenti calidum". Zum heißen Wasser beschwöre ich einen Spiegel und Rasierzeug herauf, um mich auf den Tag vorzubereiten. Der zerfetzte Umhang ist verschwunden, dafür liegen auf dem Stuhl ein ordentlich gefalteter nagelneuer Umhang allerbester Qualität, die ich mir nie selbst leisten könnte, sowie ein blütensauberes, nach Zitrone duftendes weißes Leinenhemd. Ich streife das zerrissene, blutige Hemd ab, in dem ich geschlafen habe, und gieße das Wasser in die Schüssel.

Ich hatte Nasenbluten in der Nacht, und auch aus dem rechten Ohr ist ein feines, inzwischen dunkelbraun angetrocknetes Rinnsal auf das Kopfkissen gelaufen. Ein Abschiedsgeschenk des Dunklen Lords bei seinem gestrigen Besuch in meinem Kopf. Apropos Kopf: Ich habe gestern Abend nur am Wein genippt. Womit habe ich also diesen Kater verdient?

Ich kleide mich an und schlurfe hinüber in mein neues Refugium. Auf einem Regal finde ich Weidenrinden-Extrakt, ein feines, weißes Pulver. Ich beschwöre ein Glas Wasser herauf und streue ein paar Gramm des Pulvers hinein. Das Zeug schmeckt grauenhaft und sollte eigentlich nicht auf leeren Magen genossen werden, aber es hilft recht zuverlässig gegen Kater, Migräne und … nein, leider nicht dagegen, ein Mörder zu sein.

Obwohl ich eigentlich den Anblick meines Gesichtes im Spiegel vermeiden wollte, muss ich mich doch rasieren – das einzige, was ich auf altmodische Muggelart und mit einem noch altmodischeren Muggel-Rasiermesser zu tun pflege. Mein Vater hat es mir gezeigt, als ich in das Alter kam, mich rasieren zu müssen. Der Gedanke an Väter im Allgemeinen sowie im besonderen stimmt mich nicht unbedingt fröhlicher.

Unten in der großen Halle sieht es wüst aus. Überall liegen betrunkene Gestalten über und unter den Bänken und Tischen, und Greyback schnarcht so laut, das die Scheiben in den hohen gotischen Fensterscheiben klirren und sich die in den Glasmosaiken portraitierten Persönlichkeiten genervt die Finger in die Ohren stecken.

Der Dunkle Lord ist schon oder noch immer wach und taufrisch wie der helle Tag. Ich glaube nicht, dass er überhaupt jemals schläft, und falls doch, dann weiß ich weder wie noch wo. Ich greife mir irgendwo einen Apfel aus dem Maul eines abgenagten Spanferkels und beiße hinein; mit Frühstück ist in diesem Tohuwabohu aus Essensresten, verschüttetem Wein und umgestürzten Stühlen wohl nicht zu rechnen. Ich sehe, dass der Dunkle Lord mein Kommen zwar bemerkt hat – er bemerkt alles – aber nicht aufblickt. Darum schiebe ich irgendwo das Bein eines Schläfers, einen Teller mit angebissenen Fleischstücken und einen verbogenen Kandelaber zur Seite, hole das Buch „Tausend Tode" hervor und will mich eben niederlassen, um zu warten, bis mein Herr mich ruft, als ich auch schon herbei gewunken werde.

Ich verbeuge mich tief. „Guten Morgen, mein Lord."

„Setz dich, Severus. Dein Platz ist neben mir!"

Ich verbeuge mich ein weiteres Mal und setze mich hin.

„So lange wir allein sind …" sein Blick schweift über die Opfer des Banketts „Möchte ich dir deine nächste Aufgabe erläutern."

Ich spitze die Ohren und schweige.

Mein Herr schwenkt lässig den Zauberstab, worauf heißer, ungesüßter Tee und Porridge vor mir auftauchen, und streicht sich geistesabwesend über das Schlangengesicht. „Ich möchte wissen, wer wohl Dumbledores Nachfolger für den Posten des Direktors in Hogwarts werden wird."

Das ist wohl nicht schwierig, das zu erraten. „Meint ihr, mit oder ohne eure Einflussnahme?"

Er lacht. „Schnell wie immer, Severus. Versuchen wir erst einmal den natürlichen Gang der Dinge zu verfolgen."

Ich trinke meinen Tee, ohne den Blick zu senken, und antworte schließlich: „Minerva McGonagall. Sie war seit langem seine Stellvertreterin. Sie ist an der Reihe."

„Was hältst du von ihr?"

Ich widme mich dem Porridge. „In fachlicher, persönlicher oder gegnerischer Hinsicht?"

„Alle drei."

Ich lasse mir Zeit. Der Porridge ist so hervorragend wie der Tee.

„Prof. McGonagall ist eine ausgezeichnete Lehrerin, die es versteht, ihren Schülern das Unterrichtspensum zu vermitteln. Außer bei mir könnten sie bei keinem anderen Lehrer so viel lernen, und die meisten Schüler machen davon Gebrauch. Der nächste nach ihr und ihr Stellvertreter wäre wohl Filius Flittwick. Doch der wird niemals Direktor werden, und ich glaube nicht, das er den Posten anstrebt."

Mein Herr nickt wohlwollend und hat, wie zu erwarten, auch die Reihenfolgen registriert.

„Besitzt Flittwick keinen Ehrgeiz?"

„Doch. Beruflich schon. Er ist ebenfalls ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer. Aber zu sanftmütig."

Nun, dies ist ja eine Eigenschaft, die sowohl mir als auch dem, den wir alle über die Maßen und zu Recht fürchten, völlig abgeht.

Der Herr nickt, und ich fahre nachdenklich fort: „Als Person ist McGonagall streng, aber äußerst gerecht. Missetäter haben bei ihr nichts zu lachen. Sofern wir uns nicht über Quidditch zerstritten haben, kam ich mit ihr immer am besten aus. Ich respektiere sie – als Gegnerin. Wir sollten nicht den Fehler machen, sie zu unterschätzen." Ich gehe ohnehin nicht davon aus, dass mein Herr einen solchen Anfängerfehler begehen würde.

„Wenn die neue Direktorin einen neuen Lehrer einstellen würde, welchen Anforderungen sollte dieser wohl genügen?"

Da also liegt der Hase im Pfeffer! Ich überlege gründlich und bedächtig, trinke etwas Tee und antworte erst, als ich mir sicher bin.

„Erstens: Fachkompetenz. Zweitens: Mut. Drittens: Absolute Aufrichtigkeit."

Ich überlege, wen er auswählen wird. Rudolphus Lestrange? Bellatrix? Pettigrew? Nein, all diese Gesichter zu bekannt, die werden vom Fleck weg nach Askaban befördert …

Mein Herr wollte immer den Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste – wer sollte also an seiner Stelle seinen Platz in Hogwarts einnehmen?

„Der Posten ist frei geworden jetzt, und ein Todesser an meiner Stelle …" beginne ich leise und mehr zu mir selbst.

„Wie immer, Severus, einen Schritt voraus. Aber du irrst dich. Ich will keinen Todesser nach Hogwarts schicken."

„Oh." Tatsächlich bin ich überrascht. „Warum fragt ihr also, Herr, wenn ihr niemanden nach Hogwarts einschleusen wollt?"

Er hebt die Brauen, und seine Nüstern beben. „Habe ich das gesagt?"

Jetzt dämmert es mir, und es reißt mich halb aus dem Sitz. „Ihr selbst? Ihr müsst …!"

Nein, selbst ich darf nicht weitergehen, und ich reiße mich zusammen und setze mich hin. Der Dunkle Lord in Hogwarts! Sehr clever. Aber unmöglich.

Ich entschließe mich zu einem Vorstoß.

„Darf ich fragen, mein Lord, was euch dorthin zieht?"

„Du darfst, Severus. Aber es geht dich nichts an." gibt mein Herr sehr sanft zurück, und ich erkenne, dass ich mich auf extrem dünnen Eis befinde. Rasch ziehe ich mich zurück.

„Jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer kennt Euer Gesicht, Herr. Vielsafttrank ist zu unsicher, seit Barty Crouch junior sich damit als Alistair Moody ausgegeben hat. Metamorphmagie muss ständig erneuert werden und kostet horrende Kraft für diejenigen, die nicht mit dieser Fähigkeit geboren wurden. Wie also wollt ihr nach Hogwarts gehen, ohne dass man euch erkennt?" Ja, das interessiert mich jetzt wirklich brennend!

Mein Herr schenkt mir ein strahlendes Lächeln, bei dem mir recht eng um den Hals wird.

„Du wirst mir dabei helfen!"

„Ich? Wie das?"

„Du wirst einen Weg finden, wie ich mich dauerhaft in einer anderen Gestalt dort aufhalten kann. Du hast zwei Wochen Zeit. Genügend Mittel hast du ja in deinem neuen Studierzimmer, oder?"

Ich hätte mir schon gestern Abend denken können, dass der Dunkle Lord keine Geschenke macht, die nicht auch ihm nützen.

„Natürlich." Ich versinke in Schweigen.

Zwei Wochen. Eine dauerhafte Veränderung des Gesichtes und der gesamten Gestalt erfordert ungeheure magische Kräfte. Man kann Einige alle Zeit, alle einige Zeit, aber nicht alle Menschen alle Zeit täuschen, wie das Sprichwort so klug bemerkt. Eine sehr harte Nuss. Müßig zu fragen, ob der Dunkle Lord dieses Problem nicht selbst lösen kann – er, der größte Magier aller Zeiten. Vielleicht stellt er mich auf die Probe, vielleicht hat er nur keine Lust, sich damit zu beschäftigen. Sind Lakaien nicht dazu da, es ihrem Herrn bequemer zu machen? Wie auch immer – ich muss die Nuss knacken.

Der Dunkle Lord mustert mein Gesicht, während ich mit gerunzelter Stirn an dem Problem zu knobeln beginne.

„Zu schwierig?"

„Nein, Herr. Ich werde es schaffen."

Oder seinen Zorn ertragen. Alles hat seinen Preis.

Ich greife nach meiner fast leeren Teetasse, über deren Rand ich Bellatrix Lestrange wie eine Flutwelle an die Klippen unter meinem Fenster heranrauschen sehe. Wütend baut sie sich vor mir auf, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, die schwarzen Haare gesträubt wie nach einem wilden Ritt. „Steh auf! Das ist mein Platz!"

Ich stelle die Tasse ab. „Die korrekte Zeitform heißt _war_, Bellatrix."

Der Dunkle Lord mustert Bellatrix mit einem dünnen Lächeln: „Der Platz zu meiner Rechten ist reserviert für diejenigen, denen Erfolg beschieden ist bei ihren Missionen."

Bellatrix Empörung schmilzt zusammen wie eine Sandburg, wenn das Meer sie überspült. „Aber, mein Lord, ich habe doch seit Eurer Rückkehr immer an eurer Seite gesessen! Ich habe für Euch in Askaban gelitten!"

Unser aller Herr wedelt ihre Einwände wie eine lästige Fliege beiseite. „Vergangenheit! Du hast mich gehört, Bellatrix, also verschwinde auf deinen Platz bei den anderen Versagern da unten an den Tischen. Vielleicht solltest du dich ein wenig mehr anstrengen in Zukunft. Dann könnte es sein …" Er bricht ab und lässt seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen, die Draco soeben schüchtern betritt.

Nachdem unser Gebieter sowohl Bellatrix als auch mir die Konsequenzen unbotmäßigen Handelns ein weiteres Mal vor Augen geführt hat, wendet er sich Draco zu.

„Draco! Komm her!"

Bellatrix, die sich schon zum Gehen gewandt hatte, bleibt stehen und giftet mich an: „Mein Neffe hat Dumbledore entwaffnet, nicht du! Ihm gebühren der Ruhm und der Platz neben ihm!

Ich lehne mich entspannt zurück und betrachte die vor Zorn sprühende Hexe von oben herab. Eifersucht ist eine Leidenschaft, die mit Eifer sucht, was leiden schafft. Ich würde ihr gerne sagen, dass ich an Ruhm nicht interessiert bin, aber ich fürchte, sie würde mir auch dies nicht glauben, darum lasse ich es.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat anders entschieden, Bellatrix."

Sie schnaubt nur und will nun an ihrem Neffen, der sich soeben vor dem Dunklen Lord niederkniet, vorbeigehen, als unser Herr sie zurückruft.

„Ehe ich es vergesse, Bellatrix …"

Sie verneigt sich tief, noch deutlich tiefer, als ich es tue. „Was wünscht ihr?"

„Ich wollte dir noch mitteilen, dass du deinen Neffen ab sofort nicht mehr unterrichten wirst."

Bellatrix starrt ihn an.

„Warum denn?"

„Ich habe einen besseren Lehrer gefunden."

Bella klappt die Kinnlade hinunter. „Einen besseren Lehrer als mich, seine Tante? Wen?" Als der Dunkle Lord sie schweigend anblickt, dämmert es ihr.

„Snape, du Mistkerl! Du willst mich nicht nur beim Dunklen Lord ausstechen, sondern auch noch bei Draco! Das werde ich nicht zulassen!"

„Beruhige dich, Bellatrix. Ich bin im Gegensatz zu dir ein ausgebildeter Lehrer. Draco hat die Schule nicht abgeschlossen wie seine Altersgenossen. Es gibt noch viel zu lernen, wenn er auch in Zukunft gegen die vom Orden des Phönix bestehen will!"

„Das kann ich ihm genauso gut beibringen! Ich habe ihn Okklumentik gelehrt, und er hat mir zu Weihnachten berichtet, dass selbst du nicht in seine Gedanken eindringen konntest! Ha!"

Touché. Jedenfalls hatte ich nicht vor, Dracos Hirn in einen Plumpudding zu verwandeln

„Das stimmt. Tante Bellatrix hat mir schon alles beigebracht! Ich will für euch kämpfen, mein Lord!", stößt Draco hervor und erhebt sich halb von den Knien. Ich bin stolz auf seinen Mut, werfe ihm jedoch trotzdem einen so strengen Blick zu, dass er sofort wieder auf die Knie sinkt. Respektlosigkeit schätzt unser aller Herr überhaupt nicht.

„Da hörst dus, Snape. Draco braucht dich nicht. Er ist jetzt ein Mann!", höhnt Bellatrix.

Ich seufze unhörbar und versuche es noch einmal mit Logik.

„Die Leute im Orden des Phönix sind keine Squibs oder Muggel oder sonstigen Versager, auf die Ihr sonst häufig trefft. Es sind fertig ausgebildete, hochqualifizierte Magier, einige sogar Auroren. Glaubst du wirklich, Draco kann gegen sie bestehen?"

„Ich habe Dumbledore entwaffnet!" wirft Draco stolz ein: Das strahlende Glühen auf seinem Gesicht erlischt erst, als ich eine volle Packung geringschätziges Mitleid in meine Stimme lege: „Entwaffnet ja. Getötet – nein!"

Der Junge senkt beschämt den Kopf. Seine Ohren laufen scharlachrot an.

Der Dunkle Lord beendet unseren Disput. „Hast du mir nicht zugehört, Bellatrix? Dein Platz ist dort unten, bis du mir deine Fähigkeiten _bewiesen_ hast!", donnert er so laut, dass einige der Betrunkenen aus ihrem Schlaf auffahren.

Bellatrix wirbelt herum und rauscht wie ein Schlachtschiff unter vollen Segeln zur Tür hinaus, ohne irgendjemanden auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Ich sollte mich in Zukunft wohl in Acht nehmen, ob mir jemand unbemerkt nachschleicht. Das Schicksal der Longbottoms ist mir lebhaft in Erinnerung.

Der Dunkle Lord bedeutet Draco, sich neben mich zu setzen. Erleichtert, nicht neben unserem Meister Platz nehmen zu müssen, lässt er sich nach Schuljungenart auf den Stuhl plumpsen. „Muss ich wirklich …" beginnt er hitzig, und ein weiteres Mal muss ich ihn mit einem eisigen Blick zum Schweigen bringen.

„Snape hat Recht. Du musst noch vieles lernen." bestimmt der Dunkle Lord und wendet sich an mich. „An welche Fächer hast du gedacht?"

Ich überlege kurz, wie ich die beiden, bei denen ich Widerstand erwarte, am besten verstecke, und zähle dann auf: „Die Dunklen Künste, natürlich, dazu Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Okklumentik, alte Runen, Latein, Arithmantik."

Der Blick des Herrn wird finster, und ich weiß, dass er mir mindestens eines streichen wird. „Okklumentik? Das ist nicht mehr nötig."

Weil ich weiß, dass Argumentieren sinnlos ist, beuge ich mich und nicke knapp.

„Was ist Latein?", fragt Draco arglos, und ich wünschte, er wäre manchmal nicht ganz so aufgeweckt.

„Eine alte Muggelsprache …" erwidert der Dunkle Lord zögernd, „…wozu soll die gut sein, Severus?"

„Viele Berichte und Zaubersprüche sind in dieser Sprache überliefert. Es ist wichtig, ihr Original zu kennen, bevor man sie mit einer Übersetzung immer auch gleichzeitig interpretiert …"

Die Begründung ist zu einleuchtend, um sie einfach wegzuwischen, und zu schwach, sie hinzunehmen. Unser Herr spricht im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore, an den ich nicht denken darf, keine fremden Sprachen, schon gar keine Muggelsprache. Er ist der Meinung, der Rest der Welt habe Englisch zu lernen. Wenn er erst einmal die Welt beherrscht …

Sein Misstrauen überwiegt. „Kein Latein. Und keine weitere Okklumentik, Snape! Dumbledore ist tot." Er streicht gedankenverloren Nagini, die meine Knöchel umzüngelt, über den schuppigen Kopf. „Der Rest geht in Ordnung.", bestimmt er endlich.

Ich weiß, wann ich verloren habe und gebe mich geschlagen. „So soll es sein, Herr."

Mein Gebieter mustert mich von Kopf bis Fuß mit seinen grausamen Augen.

„Severus, du wirst dich heute eine Stunde vor Mitternacht in den Kerkern einfinden. Ab sofort unterrichtet nicht nur der Lehrer den Schüler, sondern auch der Meister den Lehrer. Ich will wissen, wieviel du _wirklich_ kannst!"

Ich verbeuge mich mit pochendem Herzen vor ihm und erbitte die Erlaubnis, mich mit Draco zurückziehen zu dürfen, die mir gnädig gewährt wird.

„Hast du gefrühstückt?", frage ich, als wir außer Hörweite sind, und als Draco nickt, befehle ich ihm, auf mich zu warten, während ich in der Eulerei schnell einen Bestellzettel für die Winkelgasse schreibe.

Meine ehemaligen Schüler Fred und George Weasley waren als Schüler ein Desaster. Allerdings hörte ich, ihr Nasblut-Nugat sei von herausragender Qualität, und das Gegenmittel wird mitgeliefert. Ich kann zwar nicht verhindern, dass mich der, den ich bewundere und fürchte, hin und wieder zwingt, ihn in meine Gedanken schauen zu lassen. Aber ich möchte nicht auch noch ständig die Bettwäsche wechseln müssen.

Ich bestelle noch einen Topf „Anti-Prellungs-Paste" dazu, sicher ist sicher.

Während ich diesem Versuchsballon in Eulenform nachblicke, überlege ich mir, auf welche Weise ich wohl ein Geschenk am besten zu seinem Empfänger bringen könnte, falls Eulentransporte wie zu vermuten überwacht werden. Ein Patronus? Zu auffällig. Muggelpost? Ausgeschlossen.

Ich werde es heute Abend mit Flohpulver und meinem eigenen Kamin in Spinners End versuchen, bevor ich mich entscheide.

Draco steht gehorsam an der Stelle, an der ich ihn verlassen habe.

„Komm, Draco, wir gehen nach draußen zu den Klippen."

Dracos helle Augen schauen Hilfe suchend in die meinen. Bald wird er so groß wie sein Vater sein.

„Ich habe keine Schulbücher!"

„Für Okklumentik brauchen wir keine Schulbücher."

„Aber der Dunkle Lord hat doch verboten …"

Ich bleibe so abrupt stehen, dass er mir in den Rücken läuft und mich erschrocken anstarrt.

„_Mir_ hat er verboten, Okklumentik zu unterrichten, dir hingegen hat er gar nichts verboten. Und ich entscheide, was du wissen musst, damit du in Zukunft gegen den Phönixorden bestehen kannst!"

Fortes fortuna adiuvat.


	3. Okklumentik für Anfänger

Bevor ich Draco wieder aufsammle, werfe ich noch einen Blick in die große Halle: Tatsächlich wird der Bankettsaal gerade durch eine Horde wieselflinker Hauselfen von zerbrochenen Weinkelchen, abgenagten Knochen und Schnapsleichen gesäubert. Ich schnappe einer Elfe einen Korb mit schon leicht angefaultem Obst weg, und werde an der Türe fast von Crabbe umgemäht, der anscheinend mit offenen Augen glasig in den Tag hineinträumt. Mein ehemaliger Schüler Crabbe junior ist ja ein bescheidenes Licht, doch sein Vater wird immer ein ausgesprochen armer Leuchter bleiben …

Draco betrachtet etwas ratlos den Korb an meinem Arm.

„Machen wir ein Picknick oder so was?"

„Nein, Unterricht!", belehre ich ihn.

Schweigend wandern wir den Weg auf der Höhe der Klippe entlang. Unter uns steigt tosend immer wieder die Brandung hoch, und manchmal ist mir, als streife uns ein Fetzen der schäumenden Gischt. Der Tag ist warm und sonnig, aber eine steife Brise türmt weit draußen auf der See die Wellen zu dunkelgrauen Bergen mit weißen Spitzen auf, die am Horizont mit dem Himmel verschmelzen. Der Wind heult in den Ohren und zerrt an meinen Haaren. Das niedrige, bleiche Gras auf den Felsen zittert und bebt, krallt sich aber erfolgreich auf dem kargen Boden fest.

Ich fröstle im scharfen Wind und denke kurz darüber nach, umzukehren und irgendwo einen wärmeren Umhang aufzutreiben, aber Draco ist warm genug eingepackt, und ich will keine Unterrichtszeit verschwenden. Trotzdem werde ich mich später um das Kleidungsproblem kümmern müssen, denn alle meine Sachen – bis auf das, was ich auf dem Leib trage - sind entweder in Hogwarts oder in Spinners End und damit verloren.

Nach einer Viertelstunde umrunden wir einen Felsvorsprung und sind damit endgültig außer Sichtweite des Schlosses. Ich stelle den Korb ab und deute auf eine Mulde zwischen den Felsen, die mit tiefgrünem, dicken und mit Moos reichlich durchsetztem Grassoden bedeckt ist.

„Stell dich dort drüben auf, Draco. Zum Aufwärmen üben wir Schock- und Schildzauber. Du greifst an. Jetzt!"

Glänzend bricht sein Zauber aus der Spitze des Stabes, und mein Schildzauber vibriert singend, während er unter der Gewalt von Dracos Fluch erbebt. Erfreut stelle ich fest, dass Draco tatsächlich ein hervorragender junger Zauberer geworden ist; für einen Schüler seines Alters eine sehr gute Leistung.

„Gut. Noch einmal. Konzentriere dich auf einen einzigen Punkt, nicht auf meine ganze Gestalt!"

Draco nickt, verzieht angespannt das Gesicht, und sein Fluch gewinnt nochmals deutlich an Härte.

„Sehr gut. Jetzt bitte ungesagt."

Na bitte, geht doch! Es gibt doch noch Schüler, die zu höherer Magie fähig sind und denen offensichtlich Geistesgaben in die Wiege gelegt wurden, denen es vorgeblich „Auserwählten" eindeutig ermangelt.

Da ich mit dieser Übung noch etwas anderes bezwecke, lasse ich beim letzten Angriff Dracos meine Deckung hängen, so dass mich sein Fluch an der Schulter trifft und ein paar Meter durch die Luft wirbelt.

Als ich mich aufrapple, ist Draco schon über mir: „Entschuldigung, dass wollte ich nicht! Oh nein, ich habe sie verletzt!" Er ist so zerknirscht, dass ich ihm gerne sagen würde, dass es nicht seine Schuld war.

„Gut gemacht, Draco. Dein letzter Fluch war ausgezeichnet!"

Er strahlt in einer beinahe komischen Mischung aus Besorgnis und Stolz und hilft mir auf die Füße zu kommen.

„Ihre Nase ist gebrochen, Sir."

„Das macht nichts, Draco."

Ich heile meine Nase mit „Episkey", und nun ist Draco an der Reihe, sich zu verteidigen. Nachdem ich herausgefunden habe, welchen Leistungsstand er aufweist, schlage ich unvermittelt ein wenig härter zu, als er aushalten kann. Jetzt ist es an ihm, umgeworfen zu werden. Als er aufsteht, klopft er sich den Hosenboden ab, aber er jammert nicht. Ich bin sehr zufrieden.

„Zeige niemals in einem Kampf schon zu Anfang, welche Leistung in dir steckt. Gib siebzig Prozent."

„Warum, Sir?"

„Damit der Gegner dich unterschätzt. Falls nötig, kannst du dich später steigern. Was du wirklich kannst, lass niemanden merken. Nur wenn es gar nicht mehr anders geht."

Draco hat verstanden und grinst.

Ich wende mich ab, stecke den Zauberstab wieder in die Manteltasche, hole den Korb näher heran und setze mich ins Moos.

„Deine Tante hat dich Okklumentik gelehrt, Draco…"

„Ich kann Okklumentik! Sie haben ja Weihnachten gemerkt, dass selbst sie, Sir, meine Gedanken nicht lesen konnten!", trumpft er auf, und es tut mir Leid, ihm seine Illusionen nehmen zu müssen.

„Nein, Draco, das konnte ich nicht. Nicht ohne dir weh zu tun und dein Gehirn in Tomatenpüree zu verwandeln!"

„Was? Das glaube ich nicht! Sie wollten doch unbedingt …!"

„Ja. Wollte ich. Aber nicht um diesen Preis."

„Ich dachte wirklich, ich könnte Dumbledore …" Er bricht ab und schaut hinaus auf das brodelnde Meer.

Ich seufze leise. „Ich weiß, du wolltest es alleine schaffen. Kinder wollen immer alles alleine schaffen. Zum Erwachsen sein gehört dazu, um Hilfe bitten zu können, wenn man nicht weiter kommt! Du hättest Bell oder Weasley töten können, begreifst du das?"

Er starrt mich aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Vorsicht, Vorsicht …

„Es hätte den ganzen Plan verdorben, Draco!"

Er nickt schwer, wie ein viel älterer Mann unter der Last der Erkenntnis.

„Deine Tante Bellatrix denkt – und du glaubst das auch, Draco! – ich hätte dir helfen wollen, um dir den Ruhm für deine Arbeit zu stehlen, nicht war? Um mich beim Dunklen Lord mit fremden Federn – deinen hart erkämpften Federn! - zu schmücken?"

„Aber genau das wollte ich verhindern!" Er schreit es fast, ballt die Fäuste und sieht aus wie ein trotziger Zweijähriger.

Ich fasse sei Kinn und zwinge ihn, mich anzusehen. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich es nötig habe, dich zu bestehlen? Das ich auf geborgten Ruhm aus bin?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Glaubst du, ich bin unfähig, eine magische Niete wie Crabbe und Goyle?"

Wieder Kopfschütteln.

„Oder ein Verräter meiner besten Freunde wie dieser Pettigrew?"

„Nein, Sir!"

„Hältst du mich etwa für einen gefährlichen Irren wie Greyback oder für so raffgierig wie Amycus und Alecto?"

Das Schweigen zieht sich wie Bubbles bester Blaskaugummi. Draco windet sich wie unter Bauchgrimmen und haucht schließlich sehr leise: „Nein, Sir. Das passt nicht zu Ihnen. Sie wollten mir wirklich nur helfen, genau wie meine Mutter gesagt hat!"

Na also! Jetzt bleibt noch, ihn für die Zukunft zu warnen.

„Trotzdem hättest du Recht haben können! Du musst dich ab sofort sehr genau besinnen, wem du vertraust …" ich hebe die Hand und wische seinen Einwand weg, noch bevor er ihn ausgesprochen hat „… auch mir gegenüber, ja. Wem du heute vertraust, der kann morgen dein Feind sein. Verlasse dich nicht auf das, was deine Mutter oder deine Tante oder sonst jemand dir erzählt. Urteile selbst, und urteile nach Taten, nicht nach Worten!"

„Aber sie haben doch Dumbledore getötet, Sir!", sagt er sehr leise.

Mir bleibt die Luft weg, und es dauert einige Zeit, bis ich antworten kann.

„Ich sehe, du hast mich verstanden!", versetzte ich viel schärfer als beabsichtigt und springe auf, um den Korb mit dem Anschauungsmaterial näher heranzuholen.

Die Stille zwischen uns wird nur durch das leise Heulen und Zerren des Windes an den niedrigen Gräsern unterbrochen, der den Geruch nach Heidekraut heranträgt. Ich nehme die Wassermelone aus dem Korb und rolle sie auf Draco zu.

„Achtung!"

Er starrt ratlos auf die dickwandige schwere Frucht in seinem Schoß herab.

„Soll ich sie aufschneiden?"

„Nein. Warte ab." Ich lasse mich im Schneidersitz ihm gegenüber nieder.

„Die Kunst der Okklumentik …" beginne ich zu referieren „…ist eine Kunst, die man in vier Stufen erlernt. Deine Tante ist eine hervorragende Hexe, und sie hat dich in der ersten Stufe gründlich und effektiv unterrichtet. Dein Geist ist, um es dir bildlich vor Augen zu führen, hart wie eine Kokosnuss." Ich klopfe ihm sanft auf die Stirn.

Er schaut gespannt und erwartungsvoll in meine Augen und hat meine Warnungen anscheinend schon in den Wind geschrieben. Die Jugend, oje.

„Leider gab es in der großen Halle keine Kokosnüsse, und darum habe ich diese Melone mitgebracht." Ich nickte ihm zu, rücke ein wenig von ihm ab und sage: „Bitte öffne jetzt die Melone, Draco."

Wie zu erwarten schaute er sich suchend um. „Ich habe kein Messer bei mir …"

Ich wirble den Zauberstab aus der Tasche und denke sehr sanft „Impedimenta!", während ich auf die Melone ziele, die in seinen Händen förmlich explodiert und ihr blutrotes Fruchtfleisch über meinen Schüler verteilt.

Draco springt mit angeekeltem Gesicht auf und versucht, das triefende Fruchtmus von Händen und Kleidung zu entfernen.

Ich beobachte ihn amüsiert, bis er sich mir zuwendet. „Das haben Sie mit Absicht gemacht!", faucht er, hat sich jedoch sofort wieder im Griff und fügt hinzu: „Entschuldigung, Sir!".

Ach, hätte ich doch ausschließlich Schüler wie Draco!

Ich warte, bis Draco sich beruhigt hat, um fortzufahren. "So, wie ich mit dem Zauberstab diese Melone gesprengt habe, so kann ein überlegener Zauberer in den Verstand eines Schwächeren eindringen. Allerdings nicht, ohne gewisse Schäden anzurichten …"

Draco zieht im Hinblick auf unsere Unterredung zu Weihnachten die Parallele zwischen mir, seinem Kopf und der Melone, und seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselt ins Grünliche. Es geht doch nichts über anschauliche Unterrichtsmethoden.

„Und darum ist es unerlässlich zu erlernen, wie du unangenehme Nebenwirkungen vermeidest, falls ein überlegener Geist in den Deinen eindringen will und du nicht die Kraft besitzt, ihm zu widerstehen."

„Oh!" Das ist erst einmal das einzige, was ich von Draco vernehme, während er sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen lässt.

„Wenn also eine harte Schale wie bei einer Kokosnuss nicht gegen alles hilft …?"

Ich weise auf das Gras, dass sich unter dem unermüdlichen Ansturm des Nordwindes biegt und schlängelt und zittert. „Wer nicht bestehen kann, der muss sich beugen!"

Dracos Gesicht erhellt sich sofort. „Mein Geist muss nachgeben, damit ich nicht verletzt werde!"

Lucius kann sehr stolz auf seinen Sohn sein.

Mit einem Zauberstabschnippsen entferne ich die Schweinerei von Dracos Kleidung und winke ihn ganz nah an mich heran.

„Was uns nunmehr zur Legelimentik führt, die zu unterrichten im Übrigen der Dunkle Lord _nicht_ verboten hat. Wir üben zuerst die Technik."

Ich bringe ihm „Sectum sempra" ungesagt bei, um ihm ein Gefühl für Stoßkraft und Wirkung zu vermitteln, und Draco schneidet eine Weile Äpfel, Birnen und Bananen in Scheiben.

Als ich mir sicher bin, dass er geschickt genug ist, demonstriere ich Zauberstabbewegung und Betonung des Gedankenlesespruches. Nach nur zehn Minuten – und das hätte selbst Granger nicht unterboten – ist Draco soweit.

„Du wirst dich jetzt konzentrieren und ganz, ganz vorsichtig…", ich räuspere mich, denn ich klinge etwas heiser, „… in meinen Geist eindringen, Draco."

Draco zückt lernbegierig wieder den Zauberstab, doch ich hebe abwehrend die Hand.

„Dein Geist muss in meinen Kopf gleiten wie ein Messer in weiche Butter. Wenn du zu heftig zustößt, zerfetzt du mir den Verstand!"

Ich muss zugeben, meine Hände sind etwas kälter als üblich, aber das liegt sicher am frostigen Wind. Draco ist eigentlich noch zu jung für solch fortgeschrittene Magie; einiges schwieriger noch als ein gestaltlicher Patronus, der manch Erwachsenem nicht gelingen will. Aber wenn nicht Draco, welcher Schüler sollte dann in der Lage sein …?

Er ist blasser als sonst, aber voll bei der Sache. Er weiß, ich spaße nicht.

_Legelimens! Sehr, sehr vorsichtig tastend betritt Draco die Halle meiner Gedanken. Es ist für ihn wie Stelzenlaufen in einem Geschäft voller Kristallgläser, doch er bewegt sich ruhig und kontrolliert. Ich lasse hier einen Gedanken auffunkeln und biete dort eine Erinnerung an, und staunend bewegt er sich weiter vor, immer der Spur folgend, die ich ihm weise. Fasziniert von einem fremden Geist – meinem – blickt er sich neugierig um und stößt versehentlich zu hart zu. Ich zucke unwillkürlich zusammen, doch Draco beherrscht sich sofort und zieht sich vorsichtig zurück. Gut gemacht! Zeit zu gehen, mein Junge …_

Er blinzelt, als erwache er aus tiefem Schlaf. „Wow! Das war ja … unbeschreiblich!"

Ich lächele stolz. Slytherin, jawohl!

Dracos Blick fängt meinen auf, und seine Freude über den gelungenen Zauber verlischt. „Oh, Sir, Sie bluten ja aus der Nase! Ich war zu ungeschickt …!"

„Nein, das ist noch von dem Schockzauber!" lüge ich beiläufig und stehe auf. „Genug für heute. Lass uns zurück zum Schloss gehen!"

Ich bin rückblickend froh, dass ich im letzten Jahr nur gezwungen war, Potter in einfacher Okklumentik zu unterrichten, obwohl selbst dieses Basiswissen … Potter hätte mich ruckzuck durch seine Unbeherrschtheit in ein Gemüse verwandelt, und das ganz ohne albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel. Manchmal haben Desaster auch gute Seiten.

Draco verspeist auf dem Rückweg das Obst aus dem Korb, und er bleibt ganz in seinen Gedanken versunken.

„Wie geht es weiter, Sir? Ich meine, mit den Stufen der Okklumentik?", meint er schließlich.

„Als nächstes wirst du lernen, mich in deinen Kopf einzulassen, ohne verletzt zu werden."

„Aber – wozu soll das gut sein? Das ist ja, als ob man gar keine Okklumentik kann!"

Ich bleibe stehen. „Oh nein, im Gegenteil! Dem eindringende Geist erscheint es nur, _als ob_ er auf keinen Widerstand träfe. Und du kannst dem Eindringling diejenigen Gedanken zeigen, die, nun, sagen wir…" ich suche nach der rechten Formulierung " ... zuvor von dir gestaltet wurden."

„Lügen? Ich kann Lügen, und der andere merkt das nicht?" Er zappelt aufgeregt neben mir, als wir dem Weg weiter folgen.

Schön, wenn jemand selber nachdenkt und nicht einfach alle Bücher auswendig lernt wie das Schlammblut Granger.

„Nun, ganz so plump natürlich nicht. Man muss die Tatsachen ein wenig biegen und beugen und dazu hier und da eine Prise pure Wahrheit einstreuen, aber im Großen und Ganzen … Ja, du sollst lernen unbemerkt zu lügen."

Er bleibt stehen, jeder Muskel angespannt. „Wie geht das?"

Ich stupse ihm mit dem Zauberstab an, damit er weiterläuft.

„Zuerst einmal die einfachste Technik. Du erfindest eine Lüge und lernst, selbst daran zu glauben."

Er schnaubt. „Das geht doch gar nicht!"

„Natürlich geht das. Neun Zehntel der Menschheit lebt danach: Sobald etwas schief läuft, sind immer die anderen Schuld. Lüg dir dein Leben schön, dann musst du nichts ändern."

Draco kaut auch darauf einige Minuten herum.

„Und danach? Die nächste Stufe?"

„Ich werde dich lehren, deine Erinnerungen zu verschleiern, sie undeutlicher werden zu lassen und die Konturen zu verwischen. So ähnlich wie ein Traum, der verblasst und den man bald vergisst."

Draco kaut an seiner Unterlippe.

„Es gibt doch noch eine vierte und letzte Stufe, nicht wahr? Aber wie kann man Gedanken noch besser verbergen, als sie zu verschleiern?"

„Nun, manche Erinnerungen sind so grell, dass sie selbst durch Bleipanzer hindurch schimmern." Nun, hier spreche ich aus Erfahrung. „Diese Gedanken und Gefühle sind so stark, dass man sie nicht tarnen kann. Zu auffällig, es überhaupt zu versuchen, es lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit eines unbefugten Eindringlings erst richtig darauf."

„Aber wie macht man es dann?" Draco hält seinen Zauberstab gepackt, als könne er es kaum erwarten, mit der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde fortzufahren. Bisher lautet meine Erfahrung, dass die Schüler meine Stunden am liebsten fluchtartig verließen …

Weil der Junge so gespannt ist, bleibe ich nochmals stehen und drehe mich zu ihm um.

„Indem man die Erfahrung und die dazugehörigen Gefühle austauscht, Draco. Höchst anspruchsvolle Magie. Nur wenige kommen jemals soweit."

„Aber sie, Sir?"

„Zuweilen."

„Ich kann mir das nicht recht vorstellen, wie das funktionieren soll …"

Ich suche nach einem Bild, um es ihm zu erklären. „Sie essen gerne …?"

„Bertie Botts Bohnen, aber was hat das …?" antwortet er verständnislos.

„Und ihre zweitliebste Speise?"

„Zischende Zauberdrops!"

„Gut. Also, sie denken gleichzeitig an Bertie Botts Bohnen und Zischende Zauberdrops, und vertauschen das Gefühl, dass sie beim Genuss der beiden Speisen empfinden, miteinander. Ähnlich, aber nicht identisch! Das Gefühl des einen wird mit dem Gegenstand des anderen verbunden, so dass in der Wahrnehmung des eindringenden Legilimentikers in deinem Geist ein falscher Eindruck entstehen muss!"

Die Schwierigkeit der Aufgabe scheint ihm jetzt ein wenig den Schwung zu nehmen.

„Kopf hoch, Draco. Das ist weit, weit fortgeschrittene Magie. So weit müssen wir nicht gehen."

Als wir um die nächste Wegbiegung kommen, erkenne ich in einiger Entfernung Crabbe Senior, der am Rand der Klippen sitzt und hinab in die Wogen starrt. Ich wundere mich darüber. Was hat der hier zu suchen? Ein neuer Aufpasser an Pettigrews statt? Ich beschließe, Crabbe auf einen seiner schlechten Zähne zu fühlen.

„Geh schon vor, Draco."

„Sir, darf ich sie noch eines fragen?"

Ich nicke, schon mit meinem nächsten Problem beschäftigt.

„Ist der Dunkle Lord ein so guter Legelimens, wie man sagt?"

„Der Beste. Niemand kommt ihm auch nur entfernt nahe.", bestätige ich.

„Nicht einmal Sie?"

Ich lache leise. „Nein. Nicht einmal ich. Nicht in tausend Jahren."

Draco knetet seinen Zauberstab in den Händen.

„Und versucht er manchmal … ich meine, hat er schon …"

„Versucht, meine Gedanken zu lesen? Ja."

Ich wünschte, die nächste Frage würde er nicht stellen, aber das ist der Nachteil bei intelligenten Schülern.

„Und sie, Sir, haben sie je versucht, ihn … davon abzuhalten?"

Sein Gesicht ist so blass und die Haut um seine Nase dermaßen angespannt, dass er ganz krank aussieht.

Ich beuge mich zu dem Jungen herab, um meine nächste Warnung zu betonen: „Du darfst niemals versuchen, den Dunklen Lord mit einem plumpen Trick zu hintergehen, ganz gleich, was du dir davon versprichst! Der Dunkle Lord verzeiht nicht leicht!"

Damit lasse ich ihn stehen und halte auf Crabbe zu, der immer noch wie Lots Weib als Salzsäule ins Wasser glotzt.

Mundus vult decipi.


	4. Katz und Maus

Kapitel 4: **Katz und Maus**

Als Crabbe meine Schritte hinter sich hört, springt er auf wie von der Acromantula gestochen, und bedroht mich mit einem bebenden Zauberstab, den er in seinen zitternden Händen kaum halten kann. Schweißperlen bedecken seine Stirn, trotz des kalten Windes.  
„Komm nicht näher! Sonst …"  
„Sonst was?" Ich ignoriere sein Gefuchtel und gehe rasch auf ihn zu, um ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand zu reißen, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck lässt mich anhalten. Er ähnelt derzeit nicht dem massigen, aber leicht beschränkten Mondkalb wie sonst, sondern erinnert mich vielmehr an einen Stier, der soeben am anderen Ende der Weide den Nebenbuhler erspäht hat.  
„Was soll das, Crabbe? Warum machst du dich nicht nützlich und ärgerst Muggel?" Seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung ist es, Liebespaaren nachts im Park aufzulauern und sie beim Schmusen mit einem Knallzauber zu erschrecken. Kindergartenniveau.  
Crabbe grunzt nur und macht unwillkürlich einen Schritt rückwärts, wobei er fast am Klippenrand abrutscht.  
Ich versenke vorsichtshalber die Hand in der Umhangtasche, um meinen Zauberstab rechtzeitig hervorholen zu können, bevor mein Mit-Todesser ins Wasser plumpst und sich noch den Hals bricht. Was in Anbetracht von Fallhöhe, den zackigen Felszähnen da unten sowie Crabbes sprichwörtlichem Ungeschick durchaus realistisch erscheint.  
„Keinen Schritt, Severus, oder ich …" Wieder wedelt er wild mit dem Zauberstab, und einige wunderschön schillernde Seifenblasen entschweben der Spitze. „Oh!"  
Ich nutze die Gelegenheit, ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand zu fluchen, und fange diesen auf, bevor er in die brausende Gischt stürzen kann.  
Crabbe sinkt in sich zusammen wie ein Häuflein Elend, und ehe ich mich versehe, hängt er mir schon am Hals. Dicke Tränen rinnen die enormen Hängebacken entlang auf mein Hemd, und aus seiner Nase trieft Rotz auf meinen neuen Umhang. Herrje! Sehe ich neuerdings aus wie der Kummerkasten des Klitterers?  
„Severus, du musst mir helfen! Bitte! Du musst!"  
Heftig winde ich mich aus seiner täppischen Umarmung und stoße ihn zurück – allerdings Richtung Weg, nicht zur Klippe.  
„Ich muss gar nichts." Und habe auch nicht vor. Das letzte Mal, als ich mich habe erweichen lassen, jemandem zu helfen, habe ich …  
Crabbe schafft es, mich von unten herauf wie ein geprügelter Cockerspanielwelpe anzusehen, obwohl er einen guten Kopf größer ist als ich.  
„Pack dich, Crabbe! Du wirst doch sicher irgend etwas zu tun haben, oder? Sonst muss ich den Dunklen Lord bitten …" Das zieht eigentlich immer.  
„Er will mir nicht helfen!" Crabbe lässt die Hände sinken, mit denen er sich das Haar zerrauft hat.  
Ich habe anscheinend ein Hörproblem, oder der Wind heult inzwischen zu laut.  
„Wer will dir nicht helfen? Und, bevor du fragst – ich kann und will es auch nicht!"  
„Der Dunkle Lord! Er will mir kein Geld geben, dabei hat er versprochen …"  
Ach, darum geht es schon wieder.  
„Was hast du dir diesmal aufschwatzen lassen? Lass mich raten: Muggelheizdecken? Eine Zuchtfarm für knallrümpfige Kröter? Die Rechte an der Entdeckung des krummhörnigen Schnarchkacklers? Mann, werde doch endlich mal erwachsen!"  
Crabbe heult auf, und ich rolle genervt mit den Augen.  
„Also gut, bei wem stehst du in der Kreide?" Eine Idee nimmt vor meinen Augen Gestalt an, und selbst Crabbe ist besser als gar kein Verbündeter. Die Liste meiner Feinde ist so lang wie eine Rolle Toilettenpapier, dagegen recht überschaubar die meiner Freunde. Die Hälfte von ihnen sitzt überdies in Askaban.  
„Ich habe von Mundungus Fletcher diese Kessel …" stammelt er, und ich winke ab.  
„Den hat das Ministerium wegen Diebstahls verhaftet, und ich glaube nicht, dass wir ihn so bald wiedersehen!"  
„Aber Mundungus hat meinen Schuldschein an die Kobolde verkauft!" Crabbe reißt sich an den spärlichen Haaren, die ihm noch über den Ohren verblieben sind.  
„Oh!" Das ist in der Tat ein Problem. Mit ihnen ist nicht zu spaßen, wenns ums Geld geht.   
„Wieviel?", frage ich, und er nennt eine Summe, die mich davon überzeugt, dass dieses Schaf vor mir tatsächlich Anlass hat, sich die Klippe hinab zu stürzen.  
„Wann hättest du zahlen sollen?"  
„Vor drei Wochen!"  
Erstaunlich dass die Kobolde ihm noch nicht die Ohren lang gezogen haben! Crabbe ist zwar dumm, aber alt genug, selber auszulöffeln, was er sich immer wieder einbrockt. Trotzdem wundere ich mich, dass er offensichtlich noch nicht einmal ein blaues Auge … mir wird irgendwie mulmig.  
„Was haben sie dir angedroht?"  
„Sie wollen meinen Sohn entführen und ihm so lange Gliedmaßen abschneiden, bis ich bezahle!"  
Nun, zuzutrauen wäre es ihnen! Die wertvollen Wandbehänge mit den Darstellungen aus den Koboldkriegen, die unser Meister zusammen mit dem anderen Krimskrams in der Halle hat aufhängen lassen, sind nicht nur für ihre ersuchten Materialien, sondern auch für die plastischen Darstellungen berühmt.  
Ich überschlage schnell meine Optionen.  
„Morgen früh habe ich das Geld aufgetrieben. Schick eine Eule an die Kobolde los und sag ihnen, dass ich für dich bezahlen werde. Aber wenn sie deinem Jungen auch nur ein Haar krümmen, kriegen Sie gar nichts!"  
Crabbe macht Anstalten, mir zu Füßen zu fallen und den Saum meines Umhanges küssen zu wollen.  
Entsetzt springe ich zurück und mache eine wedelnde Handbewegung. „Los, mach schon, lauf zum Schloss! Worauf wartest du?"  
Crabbe rennt los mit einem so glücklichen Gesicht, dass es fast weh tut. Schön, wenn man sich seiner Sorgen mit Geld entledigen kann.

Den Rest des Tages verbringe ich zum größten Teil in meinen Räumen, um mich dem Verwandlungsproblem meines Herren zu widmen, aber ich komme der Lösung keinen Schritt näher, obwohl ich mich durch eine beachtliche Anzahl von Werken aus der hervorragenden Bibliothek durcharbeite. Pünktlich eine Stunde vor Mitternacht erscheine ich in der großen Halle und bin wenig erstaunt, dass mein Herr und Meister noch nicht in Sicht ist. Er lässt seine Gefolgsleute gerne warten; sich zu verspäten, wenn das Dunkle Mal auf deinem Arm brennt, ist hingegen nicht ratsam.  
Ich ziehe also ein weiteres Mal „Tausend Tode" hervor und beginne zu lesen, doch ich kann mich nicht recht konzentrieren. Viel lieber würde ich mit Filius Flittwick Backgammon spielen, mich mit Minerva McGonagall in der Diskussion über unsere Chancen beim nächsten Spiel gegen Gryffindor überwerfen oder über einem von Prof. Vektors Arithmantik-Rätseln tüfteln. Auch eine Schachpartie mit … Nein!  
Das Warten wird mir ungewohnt lang, und ich habe allen Grund, nervös zu sein. Unser gestrenger Gebieter schätzt zwar erfolgreiche Todesser – aber noch mehr schätzt er es, seine Überlegenheit deutlich zu machen. Von allen Todessern bin ich – abgesehen von meinem Freund Lucius und, wie ich gestehen muss, Bellatrix Lastrange – einer der wenigen Zauberer, deren magische Fähigkeiten an die des Dunklen Lord zwar nicht heranreichen, die aber trotzdem wenigstens kein Schlachtvieh abgeben wie der Beinahe-Squib Crabbe, der jetzt hoffentlich befreit von der Sorge um seinen Sohn in den Federn liegt und den Schlaf der Einfältigen schläft.  
Der Dunkle Lord wird mir heute Abend auch, aber nicht nur ein Stück dunkler Magie näher bringen wollen. Er wird die Gelegenheit nutzen, mir kristallklarzumachen, dass ich nicht einmal davon träumen darf, ihm jemals ebenbürtig zu werden – ja, seinen Kräften auch nur entfernt nahe zu kommen. Gerade weil ich seinen größten und mächtigsten Feind Albus Dumbledore – an den zu denken ich mir nicht erlauben kann – getötet habe: Lord Voldemort muss sicherstellen, dass ich nicht irgendwann versuche, es in grenzenloser Selbstüberschätzung mit ihm aufzunehmen.  
Ich sehe der Lehrstunde mit meinem Herrn und Gebieter darum mit dem gleichen Enthusiasmus entgegen wie einer Zahnwurzelbehandlung ohne Narkose.  
Um Mitternacht erbeben die Mauern, das Schloss rüttelt hin und her wie ein Karton, den man in den Händen schüttelt, und die Sterne vor den Fenstern verändern ihre Position. Das Glas der unzähligen magischen Spiegel und Vitrinen mit wertvollstem Geschmeide, erlesenem Geschirr und atemberaubenden Kunstwerken, mit denen der Wohnsitz unseres Herrschers bis unter die letzte Zinne voll gestopft ist, klirrt leise, während die Rüstungen in den Scharnieren quietschen und die Waffensammlung blechern scheppert. Babajaga, die Zwingfestung des Dunklen Lords, hat sich auf ihre Hühnerbeine gestellt und wandelt wie in der Mitte jeder Nacht an ihren neuen Platz. Ich bin gespannt, welchen Ausblick mein Zimmerfenster morgen früh bieten wird.  
Als der Dunkle Lord weit nach Mitternacht endlich erscheint und mich anweist, ihm in die Kerker hinab zu folgen, bin ich beinahe erleichtert, dass das Warten ein Ende hat.  
Draußen vor der Halle steht Pettigrew, stürzt auf den Dunklen Lord zu, wirft sich zu Boden und klammert sich an seine Füße.  
„Herr, das könnt ihr doch nicht ernst meinen! Die Zentauren werden mich umbringen!", heult er.  
Der Herr versetzt ihm einen Tritt, dass Pettigrew durch die Luft geschleudert wird wie ein Putzlumpen, und ich muss schnell zur Seite springen, um nicht umgerissen zu werden.  
Pettigrew landet mit einem durchdringenden Quieken direkt vor meinen Füßen. Als sein mitleidheischender Blick an meinen Stiefeln hochgeklettert ist und mich erkennt, tritt grenzenloser Hass in die kleinen Rattenaugen.  
„Du!", faucht er schrill, und seine Stimme schlägt Salti, „Du steckst doch dahinter, Snape!"  
Ich ziehe spöttisch eine Braue in die Höhe. „Es ist nicht klug, den Dunklen Lord anzuwinseln. Soviel solltest du doch inzwischen begriffen haben, Wurmschwanz!"  
Ich steige über ihn hinweg und folge meinem Gebieter, während die Ratte hinter mir unverständliche Schimpfworte in meinen Rücken kreischt. Was kümmert es den Baum, wenn der Hund ihn anpinkelt?  
Ich beeile mich, meinen Herrn einzuholen. „Herr, ich habe eine weitere Bitte …"  
„Welche?" Ich amüsiere ihn. Er weiß, wie ungern ich um etwas frage.  
„Ich …", das Thema anzusprechen fällt mir recht schwer, „… bei meiner Flucht aus Hogwarts habe ich alles, was ich besitze, dort zurücklassen müssen. Der Rest meiner Habe befindet sich in meinem Haus, und auch dorthin kann ich nicht zurück. Ich … „  
Mein Lord hat schon verstanden, aber er lässt Fische gerne zappeln.  
„Ja?" Seine Stimme ist sanft wie Pfirsichschale.  
Augen zu: „…brauche Kleidung zum Wechseln und noch ein paar andere Dinge. Kurz gesagt, ich möchte Euch um Geld bitten." Und durch!  
Er runzelt die Stirn, um mich noch ein wenig länger strampeln zu lassen. „Hat dir der neue Umhang nicht gefallen?"  
„Selbstverständlich." Ich lüge natürlich: Zu teuer, zu protzig. Schlicht ist mir lieber.  
„Wo liegt dann das Problem?"  
Ich straffe die Schultern. „Ich bevorzuge … einen anderen Stil.", erkläre ich steif.  
Mein Herr, für den nur das Kostbarste gut genug ist, kann meine Haltung nicht nachvollziehen, nimmt jedoch meine Vorlieben herablassend zur Kenntnis.  
„Wieviel also?"  
Ich nenne eine bescheidene Summe.  
Der Dunkle Lord schnippt mit den Fingern, und sofort kommt eine Hauselfe angerannt.  
„Bring einen Beutel mit Gold in Severus Zimmer!"  
Ich verneige mich tief und dankbar vor meinem Herrn, denn er kann überaus großzügig sein – sofern er in der Stimmung dazu ist. Darum mache ich mir keine Sorgen: Die Kobolde kriegen ihr Geld, und ein paar neue Umhänge werden sicher auch noch drin sein. Ich habe den leisen Verdacht, dass die Lektionen, die mein Meister mir zu erteilen wünscht, die Kleidung ein wenig strapazieren werden.  
Der Kerker, in den er mich führt, hat dicke Wände, die jeden Schrei schlucken. Als sich die Tür hinter mir schließt, wird mir bewusst, dass ich jetzt allein bin mit dem größten Magier, den die Welt je hervorgebracht hat. Mir ist kalt.  
Mein Herr dreht sich um, und seine roten Augen glimmen. Er deutet vor sich auf den Boden.  
Ich falle gehorsam vor ihm auf die Knie.  
Mein Herr holt unvermittelt aus und schlägt mich auf die linke Wange. Nicht allzu hart, nur eben so, dass es schmerzt.  
„Bedenke, dass ich der Meister bin!"  
Ich beuge mein Haupt. „Ja, Meister!"  
Ein zweiter Schlag, noch etwas fester, auf die rechte Wange:  
„Bedenke, dass du der Schüler bist!"  
Ich verneige mich ein weiteres Mal, noch etwas tiefer. „Ja, Meister!"  
„Steh auf!"  
Als ich hochkomme, hat der Dunkle Lord bereits seinen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet.  
„Wie steht es mit unserem Verwandlungsproblem, Severus? Ich möchte mich sobald wie möglich für den Posten des Lehrers in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bewerben!"  
„Das sollte Euch keine Sorge bereiten." antworte ich.  
Er zieht die Brauen hoch. „Schon fertig?"  
„Nein."  
„Du meinst also, ich soll mich auf dein Wort verlassen, dass du es rechtzeitig schaffen wirst?"  
„Ja." Ich sehe keinen Grund, den Blick abzuwenden. Ich weiß, was ich kann und was nicht.  
Er lacht, und die Anspannung in meinen Schultern lässt ein wenig nach. Trotzdem halte ich meinen Zauberstab fest umklammert.  
Mein Herr wirft mit großer Geste den grünsilbernen Umhang zurück und zieht den Zauberstab hervor.  
„Ich habe dir versprochen, dich in den Dunklen Künsten zu unterweisen. Nun denn, Severus, pass gut auf!"  
Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes gleitet eine grauenvolle Kreatur, gleich einer riesigen Schlange. Sie scheint wie aus dichtem Rauch gemacht, der sich kringelt und faltet und dabei seltsam stählern schimmert.  
Die Schlange kriecht auf mich zu, und ich weiche hastig zurück, bis mein Rücken an die Mauern des Kerkers stößt. Mein Herz und mein Verstand arbeiteten fieberhaft. Ich reiße den Zauberstab nach oben und rufe: „Expecto Patronum!"  
Aus dem Zauberstab schießt mein Patronus heraus – nein! Nein, das ist nicht mein Patronus! Er ist viel kleiner als sonst, und die Schlange fegt ihn mit einem einzigen Hieb des Schwanzes hinweg, um sich auf mich zu stürzen. Sie schlägt ihre schrecklichen Fänge in meinen Leib und hält mich gepackt wie in einer Zwinge, und ich schlage in wilder Panik auf sie ein, als sie mich auch schon mit ihrem Körper ganz und gar umschlungen und zu Boden gepresst hat.  
Keine Luft, ich kriege keine Luft mehr, und irgend etwas beginnt an mir zu saugen und zu zerren, und mein Herz rast so schnell, dass mir die Ohren rauschen, und vor meinen Augen sind Nebel aufgezogen. Und das Saugen wird immer unerträglicher, ich fühle, wie etwas unstillbar aus mir herausrinnt, etwas Wichtiges, ohne dass ich nicht, nein, bitte nicht mehr, ihr bringt mich um, nicht, oh Herr, nein, …  
Ich wache auf, und der fahrende Ritter hat mich überrollt. Ist einfach über mich hinweggebraust, aber ich weiß nicht, wie das passiert sein kann. Stöhnend wälze ich mich auf die Seite und bin mir sicher, alle Rippen gebrochen zu haben. Die Rippen? Nein, jeden einzelnen Knochen im Leibe, und einige noch dazu, von denen ich bisher nicht wusste, dass es sie gibt.  
Jemand tippt mit der Fußspitze an meinen Ellbogen, und ich zucke zusammen.  
Mein Gebieter steht über mir, und sein Schlangengesicht leuchtet vor Genugtuung.  
„Schon am Boden, Severus?"  
Ich versuche eine Antwort, kann aber nur krächzen. Was, zur Hölle, war das?  
Mein Herr wartet geduldig, bis ich es wenigstens auf die Knie geschafft habe, bis er bemerkt: „Ein Patronus? Gute Idee, eigentlich …"  
Ich schüttle den Kopf und huste und spucke Blut auf den Kerkerboden und fühle mich dabei wie eine ausgelutschte Zitrone.  
„Er hat sich verändert, meine ich … Hatte dein Patronus nicht früher die Gestalt eines Fuchses?"  
Ja, hatte er. Ich schweige unglücklich.  
Mein Herr hingegen scheint unerwartet erfreut. „Was war das für ein Tier? Ein Marder? Ein Frettchen?"  
Ich ziehe mich langsam an der Wand hinauf auf die Füße. Mich interessiert im Moment mehr, was mich da eben angefallen hat.  
Mein Herr erfreut sich noch einen Moment an meinem bebenden Anblick, bis er mich aufklärt.  
„Was du eben gesehen hast, ist tatsächlich das dunkle Gegenstück zum Patronus …" lässig schwenkt er den Zauberstab und heilt die tiefen Bissmale in meinem Körper, aus denen das Blut wie Wasser strömt „ … und man nennt ihn den Nachtmahr. In manchen Ländern ist er auch als Alb bekannt."  
Ein Nachtmahr also. Ich fröstle und ziehe den Umhang fester um mich herum.   
„Der Nachtmahr saugt seinen Opfern die Lebensenergie aus, bevorzugt, wenn sie schlafen. Ich hingegen habe den dunklen Zauber so weit verbessert, dass der Nachtmahr auch Beute im Wachzustand schlagen kann."  
Ich wünsche mir sehnlich keinen weiteren Anschauungsunterricht in Sachen Nachtgeschöpfe, doch mein Herr ist unerbittlich. Noch zweimal hetzt er den Mahr auf mich, und zweimal finde ich mich wimmernd zu einem hilflosen Bündel auf dem Boden eingerollt wieder. Es macht mir nichts aus, dass der, den ich schon immer und über alle Maßen fürchte, mir meine Grenzen aufzeigt. Ich bin ihm allerdings sehr dankbar, dass er kein Publikum dazu eingeladen hat.  
Als ich endlich selbst versuchen kann, einen Nachtmahr zu beschwören, bin ich so wacklig auf den Beinen wie ein Kleinkind nach Fieber, und aus meinem Zauberstab kriecht eine mickrige schwarze Wolke.  
Mein Herr lacht mich aus und droht, ein weiteres Mal den Mahr auf mich loszulassen, falls mir kein besserer Zauber gelingt.  
Ich lehne mich für einen Moment an die Kerkermauern, die wunderbar kühl sind und mein schwer gekränkt Gebein aufrecht halten. Lerne, Severus, und lerne besser schnell.  
Ich konzentriere mich mit aller Kraft, und aus dem Zauberstab bricht endlich eine graue Rauchwolke, die sich schnell zu verdrehen und verwinden beginnt und schließlich Gestalt annimmt: Eine Fledermaus. Sie fliegt eine Runde kreischend durch den Kerker, bevor der Zauber langsam erstirbt.  
Erleichtert lasse ich mich die Mauer hinunterrutschen. Kein Heldenstück, aber ausbaufähig.  
Mein Herr entlässt mich in bester Stimmung, und ich krieche zu meinem Turm in der Absicht, ins Bett zu fallen wie ein Stein.  
Auf dem Weg hinauf treffe ich auf den, der den anderen Teil unseres Todesser-Komikerduos Dick und Doof bildet: Goyle. Er versucht, die Scherben eines Spiegels mit den Händen aufzulesen. Ich nehme diesen ungewöhnlichen Anblick zum Anlass, ein wenig zu verschnaufen und mir die stechenden Seiten zu halten.  
Als sich mein Atem beruhigt hat, frage ich: „Goyle, was zum Kuckuck treibst du da eigentlich?"  
Sein einfältiges Gesicht starrt mich an: „Ich sammle die Scherben des Spiegels auf!"  
Eine beinahe so intelligente Antwort wie „Ich habe die Melone getragen."  
„Das sehe ich selbst. Warum nimmst du nicht einfach einen Zauberstab?"  
Er glotzt zu mir hoch wie ein Silvesterkarpfen aus der Wanne.  
„Kann man das denn?"  
Gegen seinen Vater ist der Sohn Goyle jedenfalls ein Geistesgigant, auch wenn er nur einen ZAG geschafft hat. In Wahrsagen.  
Ich ziehe den Zauberstab aus der Tasche und will ihn schwenken, als ich die Stimme des Dunklen Lords hinter mir höre: „Lass ihn das selber machen!"  
Da haben wir den Salat.  
Gehorsam verstaue ich den Zauberstab und nicke Goyle aufmunternd zu. „Du hast gehört, was der Meister befohlen hat." Reparierzauber ist Stoff der ersten Klasse und Goyle kein Squib. Sagt er jedenfalls.  
Goyle steht auf, zieht den Zauberstab und schwenkt ihn hoffnungsvoll.  
Rein gar nichts geschieht, nicht einmal Seifenblasen.  
„Reparo!" zische ich ihm beinahe unhörbar zwischen den Zähnen zu. „Los, versuchs!"  
Goyle nimmt tapfer einen weiteren Anlauf, fuchtelt wild und linkisch mit dem Stab in der Luft herum und stößt ein verzweifeltes und ohrenbetäubendes „Repello!" aus.  
Eine Spiegelscherbe wird getroffen. Sie bläht sich auf, bis sie die Größe meines Kopfes erreicht hat, dann platzt sie auf und saust wie ein Luftballon mit obszön pupsendem Geräusch dicht am Kopf unseres Herrn und Gebieters vorbei. Als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, lässt sich die schlappe Hülle zitternd wie in Zeitlupe auf den Haupte dessen, den wir alle über die Maßen fürchten, nieder, und gibt ihm das Aussehen eines von einem Pfannkuchen gekrönten Narrenkönigs.  
Ich beiße mir fast die Zunge durch, um nicht herauszuplatzen, und hoffe inständig, dass Goyle dasselbe tut.  
Goyle windet sich vor Scham und hat zu seinem riesengroßen Glück gar nichts verstanden. „Ach, herrje! Jetzt isses kaputt!" Sein Gesicht leuchtet so rot wie der Sonnenuntergang im Winter.  
Unser Gebieter wirft mir einen schnellen Blick zu, und flugs erinnere ich mich an das graue, kühle Meer, das heute morgen unter meinem Fenster wogte. Falls der Herr vor hat, kurz in meinem Kopf spazieren zu gehen und den Verdacht bestätigt sähe, die soeben bezeugte Szene sei komisch, muss ich mir um die Zukunft keine Sorgen mehr machen. Nie mehr.  
Der Dunkle Lord hebt die Hand. Ich erstarre zu Eis.  
„Ich mochte diesen Spiegel. Er war äußerst wertvoll!"  
„Ich kaufe euch einen neuen, Herr!" Erleichtert von dieser absolut genialen Lösung strahlt ihn Goyle, der Simpel, über alle Backen hinweg treuherzig an.  
Mein Lord kocht.  
Ich tue so, als sei ich unsichtbar und taubblind.  
„Du reparierst diesen Spiegel, und zwar bis morgen früh! Wehe dir, deiner Familie und ganzen Sippe bis ins siebte verfluchte Glied, wenn auch nur ein Splitter fehlt! Und wehe dem …" er senkt die Stimme, beugt sich zu mir herunter und durchbohrt mich mit einem Blick wie Höllenfeuer, „…der sich berufen fühlt, dir dabei zu helfen!", donnert der Dunkle Lord, macht auf der Stelle kehrt und rauscht mit wehendem Umhang davon.  
Ich stehe kurz vorm Ersticken und wage endlich zu atmen.  
„Oh!" Goyle steht da und lässt die Arme baumeln.  
Ich setze mich erst einmal auf die kühlen Steine. Meine Beine zittern zu sehr.  
Goyle setzt sich neben mich. „Der war aber wütend.", meint er erstaunt.  
Mitleidig blicke ich ihn an. Seine Familie, all seine Lieben, sind so gut wie tot. Er weiß es nur noch nicht.  
Goyle macht sich daran, die Scherben wieder mit den Händen aufzusammeln, und pfeift dabei leise und gänzlich neben dem Ton vor sich hin. Ich packe seinen Arm.  
„Warum musstest du das blöde Ding auch fallen lassen, Tölpel!" fauche ich ihn an.  
Er verzieht das Gesicht, und ich fürchte, er bricht gleich in Tränen aus. Memmen, wohin man auch blickt.  
„Wurmschwanz hat mich einfach so umgerannt, mit Absicht. Und helfen wollte er mir dann auch nicht! Der hatte so eine Stinklaune …", meint er traurig.  
Goyle ist noch nicht mal wütend auf die Ratte; ihm geht einfach nicht auf, wie tief er jetzt dank Pettigrew im Schlamassel steckt. An dem ich im Übrigen auch nicht völlig unschuldig bin, wenn man es genau nimmt.  
Ich seufze tief und müde und blicke mich gewissenhaft um, bevor ich den Zauberstab ziehe und „Muffliato" sowie „Videonemo" denke.  
„Du musst den Zauberstab so schwenken …" ich zeige es ihm und korrigiere seine Bewegungen, bis er es endlich einigermaßen selber schafft. Dann bringe ich ihm noch bei, nicht zu nuscheln. Nach endlosen Minuten bin ich mir sicher, dass er wenigstens keinen weiteren Schaden anrichten wird.  
„Du musst dir den Spiegel heil und in einem Stück vorstellen, wie ein zusammengesetztes Puzzle.", erkläre ich noch, aber das ist schon zu hoch für ihn, wie ich an seinem verständnislosen Blick ablese. Mancher lernt es eben nie.  
Trotzdem, wir haben keine Zeit mehr, früher oder später wird jemand kommen, und dann …  
„Also los, versuche es noch einmal!" befehle ich und stelle mich hinter ihn, als er „Reh-pa-ha-haro!" stottert. Die simultane Zauberstabbewegung hinter seinem Rücken hat er natürlich nicht gesehen.  
Wie durch ein Wunder segeln die Splitter durch die Luft und setzen sich – nach kurzem Zögern – zu einer tadellosen Spiegelfläche zusammen. Sogar der Rahmen hat nicht einen einzigen Kratzer.  
Mit offenem Mund bestaunt er sein Werk. „Oh, toll! Das ist ja klasse!"  
Strahlend dreht er sich zu mir um. „Ich wusste gar nicht, das ich so was kann!" Er ist so niedlich stolz, dass sich mir die Innereien winden.  
Ich klopfe ihm aufmunternd auf die Schultern. „Bring das elende Ding dahin, wo du es ursprünglich hintragen solltest!" Als hätten wir hier nicht schon genug verzauberten Nippes herumstehen, -liegen oder –hängen.  
Goyle wuchtet den Zauberspiegel auf seine Schulter und eilt sorglos pfeifend durch die große Halle, ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen oder sich zu bedanken.  
Ich raffe mich auf und schleiche die Treppe zum Turmzimmer hoch. Der Spiegel jedoch verfolgt mich und geistert in meinem Hinterkopf herum. Er will mir irgendwas zuflüstern, aber ich bin viel zu geschafft, um noch klar denken zu können.  
Auf dem Tisch in meiner Kammer liegt ein Beutel voller Goldstücke.  
Perfer et obdura.


	5. In fahlem Mondlicht

Kapitel 5. In fahlem Mondlicht

Ich schlafe viel zu kurz und bin schon am frühen Morgen auf den Beinen, um Crabbe das benötigte Geld in die Hand zu drücken und mir selbst neue Kleidung bei Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten zu bestellen, obwohl auch an diesem Morgen ein neuer Umhang und ein blütensauberes Hemd bereit lagen.

Draco lässt seinen Frühstückstoast stehen, als er mich sieht, und eilt mir entgegen: „Wann werden Sie mich heute unterrichten, Sir?"

Ich bestelle ihn für den frühen Nachmittag und lasse mir von einer Hauselfe eine Schüssel Porridge und heißen ungesüßten Tee bringen, die ich mit hinauf in meinen Turm nehme. Das Verwandlungsproblem darf nicht auf die lange Bank geschoben werden.

Den ganzen Morgen arbeite ich mich durch die Bibliothek und bin froh, mich zur Abwechslung ein wenig ausruhen zu können. Der Unterricht meines Meisters erweist sich im Rückblick nicht nur als intellektuelle Herausforderung.

Als eine Posteule ein Paket bei mir abliefert, bin ich zuerst überrascht, erinnere mich dann jedoch an meine Bestellung bei „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze".

Ich bin tatsächlich ein wenig gespannt. Fred und George waren unzweifelhaft begabte Schüler, die es jedoch vorzogen, sich auf ihrem Talent auszuruhen und nicht einen Handschlag mehr zu arbeiteten als nötig. Ich habe immer versucht, sie durch ein „Mies" oder gar „Schrecklich" aus der Reserve zu locken und zu größerem Ehrgeiz anzuspornen – vergebliche Liebesmüh. Nun, lasst Witz statt Worten sprechen!

Das Nasblut-Nugat schmeckt nicht nur lecker, es verursacht auch beinahe augenblicklich heftiges Nasenbluten. Das Gegenmittel wirkt noch schneller, ist ebenso schmackhaft und hinterlässt keinerlei Nebenwirkungen außer einer großen Blutpfütze auf dem Boden. Ein hervorragendes Produkt! Ich gestehe, ich bin beeindruckt.

Noch mehr begeistert mich allerdings die „Anti-Prellungs-Paste". Ich trage sie wie im Beipackzettel angegeben dünn auf all die Striemen und blauen Flecke auf, die der Nachtmahr hinterlassen hat und die zu beseitigen mein Herr und Meister nicht für wert befand, und sofort geht es mir besser: Nach einer Viertelstunde fühle ich mich nicht mehr wie ein Tafeltuch, das eine Hauselfe am Waschtag durch den Wringapparat gezwungen hat, und nach einer Stunde sind auch die schlimmsten Prellungen zu einem bleichen Gelb verblasst. Ich frage mich, ob ich in Sachen Weasley-Zwillinge vielleicht einem grundlegenden Irrtum aufgesessen bin …

Interessiert studiere ich die dem Paket beigefügte Werbebroschüre, deren Angebot durchaus fortgeschrittene Zauberkunststücke beinhaltet. Das magische Feuerwerk und die Sumpflandschaft, mit dem sich Fred und George von Dolores Umbridge und der Schule im vorletzten Jahr verabschiedet haben, waren ja nicht nur unterhaltsam, sondern auch arbeitsintensiv in der Herstellung und dabei ausgesprochen kniffelige Zauberei auf UTZ-Niveau. Ich bin bisher immer davon ausgegangen, dass irgendein Kollege, McGonagall oder Flittwick vielleicht, ihnen geholfen hat … Was mich zurück zu meinen gegenwärtigen Sorgen und dem Wunsch des Dunklen Lords nach der Lehrerstelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste führt.

Die dauerhafte Verkörperung einer fremden Person ist ein kompliziertes magisches Problem, wie ich bereits andeutete. Dazu werden verschiedenste Salben, Tränke und Tinkturen in der Literatur empfohlen, die jedoch allesamt regelmäßig gebraut und angewandt werden müssen. Mein Herr liebt diese Abhängigkeit nicht, er fordert nachhaltige, praktische Lösungen.

Gegen Mittag werde ich fündig, allerdings gefällt mir die Lösung des Problems nicht besonders. Insbesondere der hauptsächlich erforderliche Rohstoff bereitet beim ersten Überfliegen Kopfzerbrechen, als eine Hauselfe anklopft und mir mitteilt, dass der Dunkle Lord die Todesser in der großen Halle versammelt zu sehen wünscht.

Ich klemme mir das Werk „Okkulte Hausmittel" unter den Arm und begebe mich unverzüglich hinab in die Halle, in der Absicht, die Wartezeit zu nutzen, um möglicherweise eine Idee für einen modifizierenden Ansatz zu entdecken.

Rodolphus Lestrage sitzt alleine am Tisch und starrt in den leeren Krug vor sich. Seine Haut ist fahl gelblich, darunter schimmern dürre Adern wie Besenreiser in Rot und Violett. Die einstmals edel geschwungene Nase glänzt aufgedunsen und rot. Mir scheint, er ist noch dünner und ausgemergelter als sonst, nur Rodolphus Bauch scheint dem allgemeinen Verfall zu widerstehen und wird eher runder als weniger.

Seit Askaban –wahrscheinlich auch schon vorher - trinkt Bellatrix Ehemann exzessiv. Wahrscheinlich ist er zu dieser Tageszeit bereits vom Butterbier auf Feuerwhisky umgestiegen, ich frage mich, wie lange er noch durchhält, ohne einen gravierenden Fehler zu machen und sich den Zorn des Dunklen Lords zuzuziehen.

Greyback und das Werwolfspack sitzen am zweiten Tisch und lassen sich irgendetwas Rohes, Blutiges schmatzend schmecken, dazu schütten sie teuren Rotwein wie Wasser durch die Kehlen. Fenrir Greyback aber übertrifft sie alle. Vor ihm liegen nur die besten Fleischstücke, die er sich beinahe ohne zu kauen hineinschlingt. Neben seiner unappetitlichen Schlachtplatte stehen drei leere und zwei volle Flaschen Pommerol 1976 Chateau de Rothschild, die er genau wie seine verlotterten Kumpel unmäßig hinunterstürzt, offensichtlich ohne von Geschmack oder Wirkung beeindruckt zu sein.

Ich trinke zwar keinen Muggelwein, aber ich weiß, wann Perlen vor den Säuen landen.

Der Anführer der Werwölfe beachtet mich nicht, und ich ignoriere ihn gleichfalls. Wir … sind nicht unbedingt enge Freunde.

Ich verzichte dann doch spontan aufs Mittagessen und schlage das Buch an der Stelle auf, an der detailliert die Vorbereitungen zur Verwandlung dargestellt sind, und bin ganz in den Bericht vertieft, als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spüre.

„Auf ein Wort, Snape – heute schon was Anständiges gegessen?"

Ich mustere angeekelt die gelben Fingernägel mit den schmutzigen Halbmonden darunter, bis er seine Hand zurückzieht.

„Heute schon Zähne geputzt?" schlage ich vor und wende mich demonstrativ wieder meinem Verwandlungszauber zu, doch der Werwolf lässt sich auf die Bank neben mir plumpsen und hält mir ein Fleischstück unter die Nase, dessen ursprünglicher Besitzer bestimmt schon seit längerem von uns gegangen ist.

„Komm, Severus! Ich lade dich ein!" Er grinst anzüglich, als ich angewidert von ihm abrücke und vorgebe zu lesen. Im Nachhinein erscheint es mir unverständlich, warum ich Professor Sprout so häufig beim Essen mit ihrem Faible für frisches Gemüse aufgezogen habe.

Fenrir rückt mir noch näher auf die Pelle, um mir erst das Aas unter die Nase zu halten und es dann mit dem Ausdruck höchsten Behagens vor meinen Augen geräuschvoll zwischen den mächtigen Kiefern zu zermalmen. Speichel trieft ihm in feinen Fäden die Mundwinkel hinab.

Ich atme tief durch und schiebe das Buch weg.

„Kind oder Rind?" frage ich.

Er bleckt die mächtigen gelben Fangzähne, zwischen denen etliche Speisereste stecken, und lacht keuchend.

„Du bist ein richtiger Witzbold, Snape! Der Dunkle Lord lässt sich nicht lumpen, du weißt schon, nicht wahr?" Er beobachtet lauernd, ob mich diese Nachricht ausreichend geschockt hat.

Witzbold? Tatsächlich, diese Bezeichnung ist mir neu. Doch leider weiß ich gar nichts, aber Greyback brennt anscheinend darauf, mir die Neuigkeit brühwarm unter die Nase zu reiben.

„Kinder! Süßes, zartes, rosiges Fleisch … Muggel oder Zauberer, mir ist es ganz gleich! Ich muss unbedingt ein paar von deinen ehemaligen Schülern kosten – wen würdest du mir empfehlen? Die kleine Rothaarige, die so tapfer mit dem Phönixorden gekämpft hat? Oder lieber der Tapsige namens Neville …"

Es gibt Grenzen, und die wurden soeben erreicht.

„Du stinkst, Fenrir!" zische ich so leise, dass es niemand außer ihm hört. „Zieh Leine! Sofort!"

Greyback tut leider nichts dergleichen, sondern beugt sich hinab zu mir, um mir seinen verfaulten Odem ins Gesicht zu blasen. „Da wir gerade beim Geruch sind, Severus …", er packt meinen Arm, um mich am Aufspringen zu hindern, „… da ist mir etwas _überaus_ _Merkwürdiges_ aufgefallen da oben auf dem Turm in Hogwarts! Der alte Dumbledore, der roch nämlich überhaupt nicht wie jemand, der sich fürchtet, obwohl er wortwörtlich mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand! Aber du, Severus, _du_ hingegen hast förmlich vor Angst gestunken – da macht man sich so seine Gedanken! Könnte sein, dass sich der Dunkle Lord dafür interessiert, dass sein Musterschüler doch nicht so tapfer ist, wie er immer glaubt …"

Ich blinzle. Fenrir Greyback ist nicht nur ein Ärgernis - er wächst sich zum Problem aus.

„Nimm deine Hand weg, Fenrir, oder du frisst sie!", verspreche ich eisig, und er zuckt zurück wie vor einer Silberkugel.

„Severus! Wer wird denn gleich so unhöflich zu einem alten Kampfgefährten sein!", ertönt unmittelbar hinter meinem Rücken die Stimme dessen, den wir über alle Maßen und mehr als alles andere fürchten, und die Haare in meinem Nacken stehen stramm. Ich habe ihn nicht kommen hören.

Ich springe auf und verneige mich eilig.

„Entschuldigt, Herr, ich habe Euer Kommen nicht bemerkt!"

Er winkt ungeduldig ab, und sein Blick fällt über meine Schulter hinweg auf das noch immer aufgeschlagene Buch „Okkulte Hausmittel" und den Abschnitt über die Verwandlung in eine andere Gestalt.

„Ich sehe, Severus, du hast unser Problem bereits gelöst!" meint er anerkennend. „Ein Gürtel aus Menschenhaut, unter der Kleidung zu tragen… Sehr praktisch, und ich behalte stets die volle Kontrolle. Eine hervorragende Lösung, Erster, wenn auch nicht so phantasievoll wie sonst!"

Ich winde mich unbehaglich. „Nicht ganz, mein Lord, es gibt da noch ein Problem … Ich kann fünf Ellen und drei Spann frisch abgezogene Menschenhaut schlecht im Katalog bestellen…"

Er lächelt. „Nein, nicht so einfach wie bei Blutsverrätern Blutstill-Leckereien und Anti-Prellungs-Paste zu bekommen!"

Ich ignoriere die Anschuldigung und hebe im Gegenzug die Augenbrauen. „Beides hilft aber."

Mein Herr ist bester Stimmung und geruht, diesen Punkt gnädig an mich gehen zu lassen. Darüber hinaus ist meine Vermutung jetzt gesichert, dass die Eulenpost überwacht wird.

Der Dunkle Lord packt Fenrir Greyback und mich und zwingt uns, einander in die Augen zu sehen: „Ihr müsst besser zusammenarbeiten, Todesser!"

Ich würde mir lieber die Zauberstabhand abhacken lassen als Greyback zu helfen, und dieser sieht das ähnlich. Der Werwolf knurrt wütend, und ich zucke nicht mit der Wimper, als der Dunkle Lord uns noch näher zusammenrückt.

„Fenrir wird dir heute Nacht helfen, Severus. Er wird dir für meinen Verwandlungsgürtel ein großes Stück Haut von seiner Belohnung für seinen Einsatz in Hogwarts abgeben, nicht wahr?"

Jemand muss mir einen Becher mit Eiswasser in den Nacken geschüttet haben. Tatsächlich, heute _ist_ Vollmond. Aber wer ist das Ziel?

Greyback bleckt die Zähne. „Es wird mir ein großes Vergnügen sein, oh Herr! Wie viel Menschenhaut, benötigt, äh, … _der da_ … für den Zauber?

„Fünf Ellen und drei Spann. Nicht angekaut, wohlgemerkt." wiederhole ich sehr kühl.

Greyback grinst. „Kein Problem - kann man auch anstückeln? Die süßen Würmer sind vielleicht noch zu klein, um soviel Material in einem Stück abzuziehen…"

„Von wem genau sprechen wir hier eigentlich?" Forschend ziehe ich die Augenbrauen hoch und blicke abwechselnd den Werwolfführer und den Dunklen Lord an.

Mein Herr klärt mich auf: „Hannah Abott, Gwendolyn und Elisabeth Podmore, Karen Shacklebold und ihre Cousine Louise Kipling. Alles Kinder von Leuten, die sich mir zu widersetzen wagten, oder von Mitgliedern des Phönixordens. Ein Sommerlager für Mädchen."

Ich lache ungläubig.

„Ein Sommerlager für Kinder? Ich glaube nicht, dass Fenrir in der Lage ist, einen Schutzbannfluch zu brechen." versetze ich höhnisch und füge an Greyback gewandt hinzu: „Und dass dich die Betreuer höflich hereinbitten, ist ebenfalls unwahrscheinlich, bei deinem umwerfend gepflegten Anblick!

Fenrir knurrt zur Antwort bedrohlich, und ich schenke ihm mein frostigstes Lächeln.

„Ja, das habe ich auch schon bedacht und einen Freiwilligen gefunden, der Fenrir helfen wird!", gibt der Dunkle Lord zurück und blickt sich suchend um.

Ich folge seinem Blick. Keiner der Idioten hier ist in der Lage, einen Bannfluch solcher Stärke zu brechen, wie sie um Veranstaltungsorte wie Ferienlager für Kinder beziehungsweise öffentliche Gebäude wie zum Beispiel St. Mungos oder das Zaubereiministerium errichtet wurden. Man wird hereingebeten – oder scheitert. Minder starke Banne können von einem besonders fähigen Fluchbrecher gebrochen werden – aber Fenrir schafft das nicht.

Die Tür zur großen Halle öffnet sich, und Draco steckt mit fragendem Gesicht den Kopf herein. Stimmt, wir wollten gleich mit dem Unterricht beginnen.

Ich schüttle heftig den Kopf, aber der Dunkle Lord hat Draco schon erspäht und winkt ihn heran.

„Draco wird den Werwölfen heute Nacht den Weg ins Ferienlager ebnen!"

„Draco wird nichts dergleichen tun!", fauche ich beinahe und viel heftiger als beabsichtigt. Als es ganz weit hinten in den Augen des Dunklen Lords zu glühen beginnt, erkenne ich meinen Fehler und füge unverzüglich und viel milder hinzu: „Draco hat nicht einmal die Schule abgeschlossen! Wie soll er einen Bann dieser Stärke brechen können?"

„Das muss er auch nicht!"

Ich kann es mir schon denken, frage aber trotzdem „Worauf wollt ihr hinaus, Herr?"

„Draco hier …" er packt Draco an der Schulter und dreht ihn zu mir wie einen Präsentkorb „…wird sich kurz vor Mondaufgang mit Hilfe jenes Portschlüssels …", er weist auf einen unappetitlich abgenagten Knochen zweifelhaften Ursprungs, den eine der Ritterrüstungen anstatt eines Schwertes in den ehernen Handschuhen hält „… zusammen mit Greyback und seinen Leuten zum Lager der Kinder begeben. Dort wird Malfoy dann ein großes Geschrei anfangen, und man wird herbeieilen und nachschauen, ob er verletzt ist, den Jungen ins Lager herein tragen …"

„… und sobald Draco sich im Bannkreis befindet, wird er die Werwölfe hereinbitten, aufspringen, aus dem Fluchkreis herauslaufen und disapparieren, worauf das Gemetzel seinen Lauf nehmen kann …", vervollständige ich nachdenklich. „Hervorragend, Meister!"

Der Dunkle Lord ist durchaus anfällig für Schmeicheleien, die seine ungewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten preisen, und nickt mir zu. Er schätzt mich, weil ich seine Genialität auch zu würdigen weiß.

„Draco kann nicht besonders gut apparieren – er war noch zu jung, die Prüfung abzulegen, und der Portschlüssel muss für die Rückkehr der Werwölfe dort bleiben. Darum werde ich an Dracos Stelle...", gebe ich zu bedenken und werfe meinem Schüler einen beschwörenden Blick zu, doch der hat schon den Kopf geschüttelt und ist mir ins Wort gefallen.

„Ich kann apparieren – ich habe es ganz alleine von den Grenzen Hogwarts hierhin geschafft!"

Ach, Junge.

„Trotzdem, Draco ist zu jung. Ich werde …"

Doch der, dem niemand zu widersprechen wagt, hat schon entschieden.

„Draco wird es tun. Heute Nacht kann er beweisen, ob er wirklich bereit war, Dumbledore zu töten, oder …"

Das letzte Wort hängt über uns wie ein Schwert.

Ich packe Draco recht grob am Kragen und stoße ihn zur Tür. „Wir beide werden den Nachmittag für Zaubertrankunterricht nutzen, wenn ihr erlaubt, Herr?"

Der Dunkle Lord entlässt uns gnädig.

Draco trottet hinter mir her, als ich mit ihm im Schlepptau die Stufen zum Turmzimmer hinaufsteige. Oben angekommen lässt er sich auf den Stuhl fallen, den ihm anweise, und beobachtet mit hängendem Kopf seine Füße, während ich eilig Zaubertrankutensilien heraussuche. Die Zeit drängt.

Draco räuspert sich. „Ich … Ich meine, ich habe mich nicht wirklich freiwillig …" Er bricht ab.

Ich wende mich zu ihm um. Er ist blass wie der Tod und nahe den Tränen.

Ich betrachte ihn lange und seufze, bevor ich mich wieder den Zutaten zuwende.

„Du musst mir nichts erzählen, was niemand hören darf."

Draco schluckt die Tränen, die ihm in den Augen brennen, tapfer herunter. Ich gebe vor, sie nicht gesehen zu haben und drücke ihm eine Schachtel für Posteulen in die Hand.

„Stell dass drüben auf den Tisch in meine Kammer. Ich kann das jetzt hier nicht brauchen."

„Was ist das denn?", fragt er, schon neugierig und abgelenkt in die Schachtel spähend.

„Neuntöter. Ein Vogel, der im Ruf steht, seine Insektenopfer noch lebend auf Dornen aufzuspießen, damit sie länger haltbar bleiben.", erläutere ich nebenhin und entzünde schnell das Feuer unter dem Kessel, damit der Trank heute noch fertig wird.

„Und das Ei?"

„Kuckuck. Ich muss diese Zutaten bei der Apotheke reklamieren."

Er stellt die Schachtel auf mein Bett, und ich lege ihm ein handgeschriebenes Zaubertrankrezept hin: „Deine Aufgabe, Draco! Ich hoffe, du kannst meine Handschrift lesen?"

Seine Stirn kräuselt sich beim Entziffern meiner kleinen Buchstaben, aber er nickt.

„Das liest sich ja beinahe wie Vielsafttrank. Den haben wir schon bei Professor Slughorn durchgenommen! Warum soll ich das wiederholen?"

Ich deute auf die Baumschlangenhaut, die in meinem modifizierten Rezept frei nach „Höchst Potente Zaubertränke" durch ein Stück ganz anderer Schlangenhaut ersetzt wird.

„Du bist auf der richtigen Spur, Draco: Die Menschenhaut allein wird den Dunklen Lord nicht eine andere Gestalt schenken können – wir werden den Gürtel vorher mit einer Paste bestreichen, die über Nacht eindicken muss."

Er ist erstaunt und erfreut zugleich: „Und die darf ich herstellen?"

Ich nicke. „Also gib dir Mühe und blamier mich nicht! Du weißt, der Dunkle Lord mag keine Fehler."

„Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen!"

Eifrig sucht er die Zutaten aus den Regalen.

„Ich kann das nicht entziffern, Sir! Was ersetzt die Baumschlangenhaut?"

„Nenne mir Golpalotts zweites Gesetz, Draco.", fordere ich ihn auf.

„Die Summe der Einzelwirkungen der Bestandteile eines Trankes … äh, .. wird von der Gesamtwirkung übertroffen …"

„… oder es ergibt sich sogar eine …" Ich nicke aufmunternd.

„… eine völlig überraschende Wirkung!"

„Was bedeutet …?"

Zwischen Dracos Augen erscheint eine steile Falte des angestrengten Nachdenkens.

„… was bedeutet, dass wir die Baumschlangenhaut durch etwas anderes, ähnliches ersetzten können, um die Wirkungsweise anzupassen!"

„Tadellos, Draco!"

Er strahlt mich an.

„Ich habe bei Naginis letzter Häutung ein Stück aufbewahrt.", erkläre ich. Eine ungewöhnliche Zutat mit hinterhältigem Beigeschmack, aber ich habe meine Gründe.

„Warum sind gegenüber dem Vielsafttrank die Blutegel gegen Himbeersaft ausgetauscht?"

Aus mancherlei Gründen, und einen davon nenne ich ihm: „Es verbessert den Geruch. Statt nach Schweißsocke riecht er nach Himbeeren mit Schlagsahne."

„Ich dachte immer, ein Verwandlungszauber müsse lange reifen …"

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Dieser nicht."

Dem mag er nicht widersprechen und macht sich mit Feuereifer an die Zubereitung.

Ich erhitze derzeit einen Absud aus Actonitum und Nachtschatten und gebe geriebenen Mondstein hinzu, bevor ich das Bilsenkraut klein hacke, das später gebraucht wird. Dieser Trank ist ein wenig kniffelig und benötigt meine volle Konzentration, so dass Draco und ich lange Zeit schweigend arbeiten.

„Sir?"

Ich schaue auf.

„Sir, ich bin fertig … Was brauen sie da eigentlich?" Er späht mir über die Schulter und sucht das Zaubertrankrezept.

Ich habe den Trank eine Zeit lang öfter anfertigen müssen und habe das Rezept daher im Kopf, so dass sein Blick auf die von mir ausgelegte Anleitung für den Haarwuchstrank fällt.

„Wozu brauen sie den denn?"

„Der Dunkle Lord möchte möglichst gut aussehen, wenn er sich in Hogwarts für den Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bewirbt, das ist alles. Zeig mal her, wie weit du gekommen bist."

Ich sehe seinem Gesicht an, dass auch ihm aufgefallen ist, dass unser Herr und Meister einer Schlange immer ähnlicher wird. Draco schiebt mir das Ergebnis seiner Arbeit mit gespanntem Gesicht herüber.

„Was bewirkt denn die Wolfsmilch in ihrem Trank, Sir?"

„Ein Mittel gegen fettige Haare." Mein Problem, ich weiß. Aber Wolfsmilch begrenzt gewisse unerwünschte Nebenwirkungen, und ich liege wahrscheinlich nicht falsch in der Annahme, das ich den Vorkoster für meinen Trank werde spielen müssen.

Ich blicke in Dracos Kessel und hoffe, er hat bei Slughorn so viel gelernt wie bei mir. Ein paar Leben hängen davon ab, und eines davon ist meines.

Ich inspiziere Dracos Arbeit äußerst sorgfältig: Sie ist ohnegleichen, wie üblich.

„Es ist noch zu flüssig!" bemerkt Draco selbstkritisch.

„Durchaus nicht, sondern genau richtig zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt.", lobe ich, „Sehr schön, Draco! Ich würde dir zwanzig Punkte für Slytherin geben, wenn wir beide noch an der Schule wären."

Um die sich daraufhin ausbreitende Heimweh-Stimmung abzumildern, drücke ich dem Jungen rasch ein Zaubertrankbuch in die Hand, trage ihm auf, Kapitel fünf zu lesen und schiebe ihn aus der Tür.

„Mondaufgang ist kurz nach Mitternacht. Sei bitte um elf bei mir, ich möchte vorher noch mit dir sprechen."

Draco, der sein Höllenfahrtskommando während des Unterrichts vorübergehend vergessen zu haben scheint, wird weiß um die Nase.

„Wie sie wünschen, Sir."

Ich schließe die Tür hinter der sehr jungen Gestalt, die langsam und wie unter Tonnengewichten die Treppe hinab geht.

Ich fülle seinen und meinen Trank in saubere, unetikettierte Fläschchen. Dracos Trank fehlt noch die entscheidende Zutat. Mein Zaubertrank hingegen ist fertig, und ich rufe eine Elfe herbei, mir mehrere Flaschen Muggelwein bester Qualität bringen zu lassen. Ich möchte mit Fenrir und dem Werwolfpack später noch auf unseren unmittelbar bevorstehenden Sieg über die Blutsverrätersippschaft und die Erfüllung der Wünsche unseres Herren anstoßen.

Anschließend gehe ich noch einmal durch, was ich von Dumb… dem, an den zu denken ich mir verboten habe, über Bannflüche, Anti-Apparierzauber und Fluchbrechen gelernt habe, als Hogwarts noch mein Zuhause war und Sicherheitszauber zu meinen Aufgaben gehörten.

Als ich mit allen Vorbereitungen fertig bin, lege ich mich ein wenig aufs Ohr. Schlaf ist kostbar, neuerdings.

Um halb elf Abend gehe ich hinunter in die Halle und finde die Werwölfe und ihren Anführer bereits in ausgelassener, kampfeslustiger Stimmung vor.

Fenrir bleckt die Zähne, als er mich mit dem Korb am Arm kommen sieht.

„Severus! Welch eine Freude, dich zu sehen! Machst du uns heute das Rotkäppchen?" Er leckt sich anzüglich die Lippen, und sein Pack grölt und johlt ohrenbetäubend, so dass das Portrait von Hugo dem Henker versehentlich sein Fallbeil fallen lässt und einen Kohlkopf enthauptet.

„Rotkäppchen lag dem Wolf doch etwas schwer im Magen, wenn ich mich recht entsinne.", gebe ich zurück und stelle den Korb auf den Tisch. „Aber, um im Bild zu bleiben, ich habe Euch zwar keinen Kuchen, so aber doch wenigstens Wein mitgebracht." Mit Schaudern denke ich an Hagrids Felsenkekse zurück.

Fenrirs Augen werden zu Schlitzen. „Wie kommen wir zu der Ehre?", fragt er misstrauisch und schnüffelt an meinem Hals.

Ich schlucke trocken und gebe leichthin zurück: „Ihr besorgt mir die Zutat, mit deren Hilfe ich unserem Herrn geben kann, was er von mir verlangt … Ich will euch Glück wünschen."

Fenrir bleckt die Kiefer in einem höhnischen Grinsen. Sein Geruchsinn jedoch scheint ihm diesmal nichts Außergewöhnliches zu verraten, und so greift er endlich prüfend nach meinen Weinflaschen.

„Oh! Genau meine Marke!", ruft er erfreut aus, schlägt den Hals der Flasche am Tisch ab und hält sie mir hin. „Du zuerst – _Freund_!"

Nun, man darf einen anderen niemals unterschätzen.

Lächelnd nehme ich die Flasche, greife einen Kristallkelch aus dem Nichts und gieße ihn voll.

„Auf den Vollmond!"

Die ganze Meute sieht gespannt zu, wie ich den blutroten Wein in einem Zug hinunterstürze. Oh Sakrileg für einen guten Tropfen!

Gespanntes Warten. Keiner rührt sich. Warten alle, dass ich tot umfalle?

Ich verziehe das Gesicht. Sie halten den Atem an, und ich lasse sie noch ein paar Sekunden länger zappeln…

„Ausgezeichnet!", stelle ich schließlich anerkennend fest, „Im Nachgeschmack vielleicht ein wenig bitter, aber anständig!"

Greyback atmet hörbar keuchend aus und schlägt mir mit der Pranke so hart auf die Schulter, dass ich morgen wieder Weasleys Paste brauchen werde.

„Komm, lasst uns saufen! Auf Severus Snape, den Meister der Täuschung und der Tränke!"

Darauf stoße ich gerne an.

Während die Meute sich über den Wein hermacht und ich den Kristallkelch nachschenke, fällt mir ein noch junger Werwolf auf, der sich etwas abseits hält. Ich gehe in dem allgemeinen Geprasse, Gesaufe und Gegröle hinüber zu ihm.

„Noch nicht lange dabei, was?"

Er nickt und betrachtet seine Kumpane, bei denen er wohl nicht allzu viel zu melden hat.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus…" beginne ich.

„Nein. Ich bin … noch nicht so lange dabei."

„Aha." Ich kann warten.

Der junge Werwolf gibt sich einen Ruck. „Meine Eltern haben mich rausgeworfen, als ich gebissen wurde. Sie haben gesagt, ich solle nie wieder an ihre Türe …!"

„Bitter, in der Tat."

Wir beschweigen ein paar Buchseiten. Der junge Werwolf macht keine Anstalten zu trinken.

„Ich habe da gehört, es gäbe ein Mittel gegen die Verwandlung. Manche Werwölfe sollen ein ganz normales Leben führen können …" Ich breche ab, als mein Gegenüber ein tiefes, kehliges Knurren hören lässt, das mich sofort verstummen lässt.

„Du klingst ja beinahe wie dieser Verräter …!"

„Welcher Verräter?" Ich ziehe fragend die Brauen in die Höhe.

„Der Schoßhündchen-Werwolf, so nennt ihn Greyback immer! Remus Lupin heißt er eigentlich. Unser Anführer hat uns vor ihm gewarnt. Zu zahnlosen Muggeln will Dumbledores Haustier uns machen, dieser widerwärtige Schlammblüterfreund!"

„Tatsächlich?" Ich klinge ungläubig. „Bist du denn nicht daran interessiert, in dein altes Leben …?"

„Pah, niemals wieder! Muggel oder Zauberer, sie können mir allesamt gestohlen beleiben! man hat mich davongejagt, aber das werden sie noch bereuen. Eines Tages, bei Vollmond, werde ich ihnen einen Besuch abstatten …" Er fletscht die Zähne. Sie sind elfenbeinweiß und sehr, sehr lang.

Ich gebe mir einen Ruck und reiche ihm den Schierlingsbecher.

„Da, trink!", sage ich und klopfe ihm auf die Schulter. „Wirst noch ein ordentliches Rudelmitglied werden!"

Ich selbst trinke aus der Flasche mit und bemerke, dass ich ihren Hals mit weißen Knöcheln umklammere. Manchmal kann ich Rodolphus und sein unwiderstehliches Bedürfnis, sich den Verstand aus dem Kopf zu fluten, durchaus nachvollziehen. Und in Momenten wie diesem bedaure ich zutiefst, dass ich meine Probleme nicht im Wein ertränken kann: Sorgen sind gute Schwimmer.

Als der Dunkle Lord die Halle betritt, entschuldige ich mich für den Rest der Nacht mit dem Hinweis, ich hätte morgen noch an meinem Werkstück zu arbeiten. Sobald das Rohmaterial geliefert sei, möge man mich wecken lassen.

Mein Herr ist einverstanden, und ich gehe hinauf in mein Turmzimmer, um auf Draco zu warten.

Als dieser pünktlich um elf Uhr erscheint, ist mein Schüler elend wie Gevatter Tod persönlich. Die letzten Stufen zieht er sich herauf, als habe alle Kraft seine Beine verlassen.

Ich ziehe ihn herein, setzte ihn wie eine Gliederpuppe auf die Bettkante und schließe die Tür.

„Sir, ich …

„Ja?"

Draco hat die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Ich kann das nicht tun! In dem Ferienlager sind meine Schulkameraden! Ich kann sie doch nicht …!" Er verstummt.

„… den Werwölfen ausliefern?", frage ich leise. „Sie zu Ausgestoßenen machen oder sogar töten?"

Draco nickt und gräbt seine Zähne in die Unterlippe, bis sie blutet.

„Ich finde Hannah gar nicht so … ich meine, sie hat mir nie was getan! Fenrir Greyback, wenn ich mir nur vorstelle …" Er erschaudert.

Ich setze mich neben ihn. „Machte es denn einen Unterschied, wenn du die Kinder im Ferienlager nicht kennen würdest?"

Draco überlegt sehr lange, und flüstert schließlich: „Nein. Eigentlich nicht."

„Ist es von Bedeutung, ob du es selbst tust oder die Arbeit von Greyback erledigen lässt?"

Draco schweigt wieder lange, bevor er den Kopf schüttelt.

„Nein. Alles das selbe. Ich kann das nicht!" Er strafft seine Schultern und richtet sich auf. „Ich gehe zum Dunklen Lord und erkläre ihm, dass ich Fenrir nicht helfen kann."

„Sehr mutig von dir, in der Tat. Aber auch sehr unklug."

Draco sinkt in sich zusammen und schlägt die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Meine Mutter! Glauben sie, der Dunkle Lord wird sie …"

Er liest die Antwort von meinen Augen ab und klappt nach vorne, die Hände auf das Gesicht gepresst und am ganzen Körper zuckend und bebend, während er in keuchenden Stößen nach Atem ringt.

Ich lege kurz meine Hand auf den bebenden Rücken des Jungen, um ihn zu beruhigen. Er fühlt sich heiß und viel zu zerbrechlich für die Last an, die unser Herr und Meister ihm aufgebürdet hat. Ich möchte nicht noch mehr draufsatteln.

„Draco …", ich gehe hinüber zu der Kanne mit heißer Schokolade, die ich vorbereitet habe, und gieße einen Becher ein. „Trink das, Draco. Es wird dich für die Aufgabe, die vor dir liegt, stärken. Die Schokolade schmeckt ein wenig seltsam; es ist ein wenig Felix Felicis darin, du kennst diesen Trank?"

Er nickt, nimmt den Becher mit zitternden Fingern und trinkt gehorsam einen vorsichtigen Schluck, dann einen zweiten, und tiefer Friede breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, während ihm der Becher aus der Hand gleitet und sein Kopf auf die Brust fällt.

Ich fange den Becher auf, beseitige mit einem schnellen Zauberstabwedeln den verschütteten Kakao mit dem Schlaftrunk darin und lege Draco vorsichtig auf mein Bett, bevor ich ihm ein paar Haare abschneide, die ich seinem am Nachmittag vorbereiteten Trank hinzufüge. Tatsächlich handelt es sich dabei um einen modifizierten Vielsafttrank, aber das musste ich dem Jungen vorenthalten - noch beherrscht er nicht genug Okklumentik. Die Wirkung des Vielsafttranks wird aufgrund der kurzen Reifungszeit nur von recht kurzer Dauer sein, aber das spielt in Anbetracht der Umstände keine Rolle. Zur Sicherheit stecke ich ein Fläschchen mit Nachschub ein.

Bevor ich Dracos Vielsafttrank trinke, mache ich mich noch daran, das Gedächtnis meines Schülers zu verändern. Leider bin ich in Erinnerungsmodifikation nicht ausgebildet wie die Kräfte des Zaubereiministeriums, so dass ich mich auf das absolut Notwendige beschränke. Hilfreich ist, dass ich ein recht talentierter Legelimentiker bin, so dass ich hoffentlich nicht viel falsch mache. Tut mir leid, Draco.

Ich schiebe ein Kissen unter den Kopf des Jungen, stelle sicher, dass sich mein Zauberstab in der Umhangtasche befindet und trinke Dracos Unterrichtsergebnis.

Homo hominem lupus est.


	6. Dances with wolves

Kapitel 6: Dances with wolves

Ich verlasse in Gestalt meines Schülers die Kammer mit dem schlafenden Draco und verschließe die Tür hinter mir mit einem Sperrfluch, bevor ich mich hinunter zu den Werwölfen begebe.

Der Dunkle Lord thront in der großen Halle, in der beinahe alle Todesser versammelt sind. Alecto und Amycus, steinreich aber zerlumpt wie eh und je, tuscheln miteinander, als ich zwischen den Tischen hindurch unserem Herrn und Meister entgegeneile. Bellatrix mustert mich in einer Mischung aus Stolz und Angst. Ich unterdrücke das Schmunzeln über ihre plötzliche Zuneigung und nicke ihr ernst zu. Sie lächelt aufmunternd zurück. Rodolphus Lestranges Kopf ist auf seine Arme gesunken, er schnarcht leise. Nagini schleicht züngelnd um die Füße unseres Gebieters. Erwähnte ich schon, dass Nagini mir äußerst unheimlich ist?

Vor dem Dunklen Lord beuge ich mein Knie. „Ich bin bereit, Herr."

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du zu tun hast!" Mein strenger Gebieter zieht mich am Kragen meines Umhangs zu sich heran.

„Natürlich, mein Lord.", murmle ich. „Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen!"

„Ich hoffe für dich …", seine Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen, in denen es verhalten, aber bedrohlich glimmt, „ … und ganz besonders für deine Mutter und deine ganze Sippschaft, dass du dich heute bewähren wirst."

„Das werde ich, mein Lord! Ihr könnt euch auf mich verlassen!" Ich blicke ihm geradewegs in die Augen und hoffe, dass der, vor dem nichts und niemand sicher ist, heute keine Lust hat, in anderer Leute Köpfen zu Lustwandeln.

Nach einer Sekunde oder tausend Jahren gleiten die grausamen Augen zu den Werwölfen hinüber, er lässt meinen Umhang los - und mein Herz holt hastig die ausgelassenen Schläge nach.

„Fenrir!"

Der Aufgerufene erscheint mit raubtierhafter Lautlosigkeit an meiner Seite.

„Kann es losgehen, Kleiner?"

Ich nicke stumm.

„Zauberstab bereit?" Sein Grinsen entblößt die Fangzähne.

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Zeig schon her, Junge, muss man dir denn alles sagen?", fordert der Werwolf grob und zerrt meine Hand mit dem Zauberstab hinter meinem Rücken hervor. „Da ist er ja, alles klar also!" Dann hält er einen Moment inne und schnüffelt.

Ich blinzle.

„Hier riecht es nach … Snape!" Seine Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen und funkeln mich misstrauisch an.

„Mein Lehrer hat mir den Umhang geschenkt für heute Nacht. Das soll Glück bringen, und ich könne Glück gebrauchen, hat er gesagt!", improvisiere ich und halte meinen Zauberstab fest umklammert. Der zerlumpte Amycus mustert mich mit gerunzelter Stirn und flüstert etwas ins Ohr seiner Schwester, die mich darauf hin mit zweifelnder Miene ebenfalls von oben bis unten beäugt wie die Katze einen Vogel im Käfig.

Ich glaube nicht, das Amycus und Alecto zwei und zwei zusammenzählen, aber man weiß ja nie. Ich lasse Hand und Zauberstab tief in der Manteltasche verschwinden.

Der Werwolf hebt den Saum meines Umhangs an seine Nase und schnüffelt geräuschvoll daran.

In diesem Moment erzittern die Wände der Zwingburg, und das gewohnte Klirren der Gläser, Pretiosen und des anderen magischen Requisiten verkünden Mitternacht. Schweigend beobachte ich die Landschaft, die sich durch Babajagas rasenden Schritt auf ihren Hühnerbeinen schnell ändert und schließlich den Ausblick auf ein ruhiges Tal mit dichtem Wald und Auenwiesen an einem schwarzen Fluss darbietet. Am Horizont hinter dem Berg verblassen die Sterne; Mondaufgang ist nahe.

Auf Fenrir Greybacks grausamen Zügen breitet sich ein beinahe seliges Lächeln aus, als er sich zu mir umdreht.

„Glück brauchst du also, meint dein feiner Lehrer?" Fenrir lacht dröhnend und pustet mir reichlich seinen fauligen Atem ins Gesicht. „Mordlust solltest du haben, Kleiner!"

Angewidert wende ich mich ab.

Fenrir belächelt mich geringschätzig und dreht sich zu den Wartenden, und das Gemurmel im Saal verstummt. „Auf Raubzug, Werwölfe! Zartes Fleisch!" Er schüttelt die Faust zum Himmel.

Netter Schlachtruf. So poetisch.

Das am Fuße der Stufen versammelte Werwolfpack starrt fasziniert zu ihrem Anführer empor. „Fette Beute!", brüllen sie zur Antwort, und als sie ihre Köpfe gen Mondaufgang wenden und ein markzerfetzendes Wolfsgeheul anstimmen, enthauptet das Portrait von Hugo dem Henker vor Schreck sich selbst.

Der Dunkle Lord erhebt sich, und das Geheul verstummt abrupt.

„Der Mond geht bald auf. Beeilt euch jetzt!"

Die Werwölfe bilden einen Pulk um den Portschlüssel, mit mir und Fenrir in der Mitte. Die Ausdünstungen der Tiermenschen verschlagen mir fast den Atem, als endlich das vertraute Ziehen des Portschlüssels uns alle von den Füßen reißt.

Ich finde mich auf dem Boden wieder und rapple mich schnell auf. Zwischen den Bäumen schimmert ein Lagerfeuer, und gegen die schwarzen Silhouetten der Berge malen sich kleine Zelte ab. Jemand spielt leise Gitarre und singt dazu, ein fröhliches Lachen weht zu uns herüber, in das andere Stimmen einfallen. Die laue Brise trägt den Geruch von frisch gemähtem Gras und Sonnenöl mit sich, und das bleiche Angesicht des bereits zu zwei Dritteln aufgegangenen Mondes taucht die Szene in ein zartes, silbriges Licht.

Fenrir wirft den abgenagten Knochen-Portschlüssel, ihre Rückfahrkarte, achtlos zu Boden bevor er mich am Kragen packt und in Richtung der Zelte stößt.

„Los, Draco, beeil dich!"

Seine Fangzähne glänzen im silbrigen Licht, und die Speichelfäden zwischen den Zähnen schimmern wie Spinnweben im Spätsommer.

Während sich die Werwölfe in meinem Rücken zu einem erwartungsvollen Halbkreis mit Blick auf die Zelte des Ferienlagers formieren, ziehe ich den Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und trete einen Schritt vor.

„Evanesco Portschlüssel!"

Der Portschlüssel löst sich unverzüglich in Luft auf, und die Werwölfe glotzen verblüfft.

„Was – soll das denn?" Fenrir Greyback starrt mich an wie einen Irren.

Dem Mond fehlt nur noch ein winziges Stück, und die Verwandlung steht unmittelbar bevor.

Ich grinse. „Tut mir Leid, Greyback. Keine Rückkehr per Portschlüssel. Ihr werdet wohl apparieren oder laufen müssen!"

Greyback flucht lästerlich, packt mich an der Gurgel und reißt mich von den Füßen.

„Wir haben keine Zauberstäbe, du Hundesohn. Wie sollen wir morgen früh von hier verschwinden?"

Da mir ohnehin die Luft für eine Antwort fehlt, zucke ich gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

Der Mond ist komplett. Ich höre Kleidungsstücke und Haut aufreißen, Haare sprießen auf Handrücken und aus Ohren, die Münder und Nasen werden zu Schnauzen. Die Verwandlung hat begonnen.

„Zum Lager, du Idiot, oder du bist des Todes!", brüllt Greyback nun und schleudert mich in Richtung der Zelte, „Sofort!" Sein Handrücken ist noch haarlos.

Ich rapple mich auf und mache, dass ich aus der Reichweite der gelben Fingernägel und Fangzähne gelange. Fenrirs Kleidung scheint als einzige noch Intakt.

Die Werwölfe winden sich in Schmerzen in ihre neue Gestalt hinein, eine Orgie aus Krallen und Klauen, Fell, Zähnen und aufgeplatzter Haut.

Fenrir ist inzwischen aufgefallen, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt.

„Ich … verwandele mich nicht!"

Diesen Moment sucht sich der Vielsafttrank aus, um seine Wirkung auszuhauchen. Gänzlich unschmerzhaft und viel schneller als die Werwölfe verwandle ich mich von Draco Malfoy, dem Knaben, in Severus Snape, den …

„Verräter!" brüllt Fenrir und wirft sich auf mich.

Ich blocke mit einem Schnippsen meines Zauberstabs, und Fenrir stürzt zu Boden.

Um uns herum mischt sich unmenschliches Heulen und Winseln in die Schmerzenslaute der sich unaufhaltsam verwandelnden Werwölfe.

„Was hast du getan, Snape? Warum werde ich nicht transformiert?", keucht Fenrir und setzt zum Sprung an.

Ich verhelfe ihm zu weiterem Bodenkontakt und mustere den zukünftigen Ex-Anführer der Werwölfe von oben herab.

„Wolfsbanntrank. Im Muggelwein, den ich euch anbot und den ihr so unmäßig in euch hineingeschüttet habt. Und weil du, wie zu erwarten, am Gierigsten zugeschlagen hast, wirst du dich heute Nacht überhaupt nicht verwandeln.", doziere ich spöttisch. „Bei den anderen wird die Wirkung des Wolfsbanntrankes nach und nach einsetzen und sie in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurückholen."

Fenrir brüllt vor Hass wie ein verwundetes Tier. „Bellatrix hatte recht: Du bist ein hinterhältiger, heimtückischer …"

„In der Tat." Ich blocke ein weiteres Mal seinen kümmerlichen Versuch ab, sich auf mich zu stürzen.

Hinter mir ertönt ein kehliges Knurren, der meine Eingeweide im Sekundenbruchteil vereist. Ich drehe mich um und blicke in vierundfünfzig heimtückisch glitzernde Wolfsaugen voller Gier auf Menschenfleisch.

„Sie werden uns zerfetzen!" Fenrirs Stimme überschlägt sich. „Wir müssen verschwinden!"

Ich grinse spöttisch. „_Ich_ werde verschwinden, Fenrir, denn ich habe einen Zauberstab! _Du_ hingegen …", ich beuge mich hinab zu ihm und blicke in die vor Panik fahl gewordenen Augen, „ … wirst deinen Kumpanen ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten. Beim Essen."

„Nein, nein! Dass kannst du doch nicht tun! Snape, alter Freund! Ich habe immer …"

Ich trete einen Schritt zur Seite und gebe den Blick der Meute frei auf Fenrir Greyback, dem Schrecken aller Mütter und Väter. Die Werwölfe haben ihren Kreis bereits enger gezogen, und die Nüstern beben erwartungsvoll. Der nächststehende Werwolf mustert Greyback hungrig und zieht die Lefzen zurück, um ein makelloses Raubtiergebiss zu entblößen. Auch ich fühle begehrliche Blicke auf mir ruhen, die ich jedoch vorerst noch ignoriere. Greyback soll kriegen, was er verdient, und zwar den vollen Preis. Ich werde nicht verschwinden, bevor er bezahlt hat.

„Keine Sorge, Fenrir, du bist nicht der einzige, der heute Nacht stirbt. Ihr werdet einer nach dem anderen in eure menschliche Gestalt zurückkehren, und das Rudel wird über den zurückverwandelten Kameraden herfallen."

Greybacks Blick flackert. „Der Dunkle Lord wird erfahren, was du getan hast!"

„Von wem? Dem letzten deiner Werwölfe, der den Morgen erleben wird und sich wie immer an nichts erinnert, was ihr in der Nacht getrieben habt? Darauf würde ich nicht wetten, Greyback."

„Verschone mich, Severus! Ich kann dir nützlich sein!" Seine Stimme überschlägt sich.

Nützlich – das Stichwort. Ich bin dem Dunklen Lord nützlich, nichts weiter. Wenn er nicht mehr von meiner Loyalität, Intelligenz und Tapferkeit überzeugt ist, bin ich tot. Darum kann ich mir nicht leisten, dass Greyback seine Version auspackt über das, was auf dem Turm geschah.

Ich sehe die Bewegung nur aus den Augenwinkeln und werfe mich zur Seite, so dass der Werwolf, der es auf meine mageren Knochen abgesehen hatte, über mich hinwegsetzt und Fenrir von den Füßen reißt. Fenrir reißt die Arm nach oben, als der Werwolf auch schon über ihm ist, und …

Ich wende gerade noch rechtzeitig den Blick ab, um die zwei nächsten hungrigen Werwölfe, die es auf mich abgesehen haben, mit einem Schockzauber abzublocken. Aber ihrer sind viel zu viele für nur einen Zauberer.

Zeit zu verschwinden: Ich disappariere…

… und finde mich ein weiteres Mal vor den Toren der Zwingfeste des Dunklen Lords wieder. Ich klopfe mir den Staub vom Mantel und hole das Fläschchen mit Dracos Vielsafttrank hervor, denn ich muss unserem Herrn in Dracos Gestalt noch Rede und Antwort stehen.

Seltsamerweise bekomme ich den Verschluss der Flasche nicht auf, und irgend ein Geräusch, sehr nah und ziemlich laut, raubt mir den letzten Nerv. Ich setze mich erst einmal auf einen Baumstumpf, verborgen zwischen Gebüsch und außer Sichtweite der Zinnen.

Die Flasche geht nicht auf, weil meine Hände unkontrolliert zittern, und das Geräusch stammt vom Aufeinanderschlagen meiner Zähne wie in großer Kälte. Augenscheinlich kann ich mich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen, Menschen … Nein, das führt zu nichts.

Ich konzentriere mich auf den See nahe Hogwarts, in dem ich sehr früh am Morgen, wenn alles noch schlief, oft zum Schwimmen gegangen bin. Das Wasser war grün und klar und erfrischend, und ab und zu bemerkte ich von ferne einen Grindeloh im Tang lauern. Niemals begegnete ich einem Schüler oder Kollegen, obwohl ich manchmal ich das Gefühl hatte, Dumb... Nein, nicht schon wieder!

Ich reiße mich endlich zusammen und trinke des Rest vom Vielsafttrank. Es macht nichts, wenn der Dunkle Lord bemerkt, dass meine – Dracos – Gefühle verrückt spielen. Für so kaltblütig wie sich selbst wird er einen Sechzehnjährigen wohl kaum halten.

Die Tore öffnen sich, als ich herannahe, und wieder bilden die Schaulustigen eine Gasse, durch die ich zum Thron dessen eile, vor dem niemand auf Gnade hoffen darf, und werfe mich ihm zu Füßen.

„Draco!"

Ich hebe den Kopf. „Mein Lord! Ich habe getan, was ihr mir aufgetragen habt."

Genau wie mein Schüler Draco in der Nacht nach dem Tod dessen, den ich endlich aus meinen Gedanken verbannen muss, erzähle ich erst stockend, dann immer flüssiger und selbstsicherer werdend von den Ereignissen, die sich nach dem Plan unseres Herren vor kurzem im Ferienlager hätten zutragen sollen. Dabei verberge ich nicht allzu stark, wie aufgewühlt ich bin und hoffe, dass der, an dessen Kraft ich nicht heranreiche, damit genug gesehen hat und mir nicht die Tür zum Oberstübchen eintritt.

Ich bin am Ende meiner Phantasieerzählung angekommen, und vor Anspannung kann ich ein leichtes Zittern nicht mehr verbergen. Mir ist heiß, ich friere, und ich muss immerzu an Narcissa und meinen Freund Lucius denken. Wenn ich versage, dann …

Der Dunkle Lord legt mir die Hand auf die Schulter, tonnenschwer und mit langen, spinnenartigen Fingern.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, Draco Malfoy!"

Die Schlangenaugen glühen triumphierend, und mir werden die Knie weich vor Erleichterung. Jetzt nutze den Moment!

Ich straffe die Schultern, blicke empor zu meinem Herrn und setze eine hoffnungsvolle Miene auf.

„Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass die Ehre meiner Familie wiederhergestellt ist, mein Lord?", frage ich im Tonfall genau zwischen Stolz auf meine Leistung und Demut vor unserem Herren.

Der Dunkle Lord lacht ein zischendes Lachen, und einen Moment lang meine ich sogar, einen Funken nostalgische Rückbesinnung an seine eigene Jugend in den Schlangenaugen zu entdecken, doch der Moment ist vorbei, bevor ich sicher sein kann.

„Die Schande deines Vaters ist zum Teil gesühnt. Ich werde nicht versuchen, ihn in Askaban zu töten, falls dir das Sorgen bereitet. Aber ich werde ihn dort noch einige Zeit über seine Verfehlungen nachdenken lassen …!"

Ich stottere „Danke! Oh, habt Dank, Meister!" und verneige mich tief vor dem, dessen Willkür wir zu jeder Stunde des Tages ausgeliefert sind.

Der Dunkle Lord bedeutet mir mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung, mich zurückzuziehen, als sich die Tore der großen Halle erneut öffnen und Wurmschwanz hereinplatzt.

„Ich habe es geschafft! Ich weiß jetzt, wo genau sich das Lager der Zentauren befindet!", quiekt er mit vor Aufregung geröteten Rattenbäckchen.

Ich quetsche mich auf den Platz zwischen Bellatrix und Rodolphus und ertrage es mühsam, dass meine „Tante" mir anerkennend und stolz über das Haar streicht. Ihre Fragen blocke ich ab mit dem Hinweis, ich sei zu müde und würde ihr alles am nächsten Morgen erzählen. Bellatrix lädt einen Teller mit Essen voll und stellt ihn fürsorglich vor mir hin, um mich zum Essen zu nötigen. Soviel mütterliche Qualitäten überraschen mich, doch ich kann beim besten Willen kaum einen Bissen hinunterwürgen, auch wenn ich in der Tat sehr hungrig bin. Ich fürchte, es wird noch einige Zeit ins Land gehen, bevor mir englisch gebratenes Steak nicht mehr den Magen umdreht.

Ich stochere also lustlos im Salat und spitze die Ohren, während Pettigrews Fistelstimme von seinen Heldentaten berichtet. Anscheinend hat er es ganz alleine mit einer Herde wilder Zentauren im verbotenen Wald von Hogwarts aufgenommen, sich mutig aus mehreren aussichtslosen Lagen freigekämpft und mindestens zehn der Halbmenschen mit eigenen Händen getötet. Wenn Wurmschwanz nicht so widerlich, hinterhältig und gefährlich wäre, könnte er mir beinahe Leid tun.

Der Dunkle Lord hört der Prahlerei mit wachsendem Unmut zu, doch Pettigrew hat sich an seiner eigenen Phantasie derart besoffen, dass er die Warnzeichen nicht erkennt.

„Als er mit dem Huf nach mir schlug, duckte ich mich unter dem Zentauren hindurch und stieß ihm meinen Dolch direkt in sein Pferdeherz!", verkündet Pettigrew großspurig, „Der Klepper, der sich neben ihm aufbäumte, wollte schon Reißaus nehmen, aber ich war so tapfer und habe …"

„Genug, Wurmschwanz!", donnert der Schlangengleiche unvermittelt, und Pettigrew purzelt mit einem Quieken rückwärts die Stufen hinab, um platt auf dem Bauch liegen zu bleiben und zum Dunklen Lord verängstigt wie ein Kaninchen emporzustarren.

„Herr, ich bitte euch …"

Wann kapiert dieser Dummkopf endlich, das Gewinsel die Wut dessen, der kein Mitgefühl kennt, erst recht entfacht? Ich ziehe die Schultern hoch in Erwartung des Feuersturms, der jetzt über unsere Köpfe hinwegfegen wird.

„Wenn du nicht ein so erbärmlicher Lügner wärst, Wurmschwanz …", zischt unser Herr, „… und ich tatsächlich ein Wort glauben müsste von dem, was du mir soeben dreist ins Gesicht gelogen hast, dann würde ich dich jetzt Nagini zum Fraß vorwerfen!"

Pettigrew heult und wimmert und winselt zum Steine erweichen. Leider ist unser Herr härter als diese.

„Du hast also Zentauren getötet – du, der es nicht einmal mit einem Knarl aufnehmen kann? Lächerlich!" Das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords verzieht sich zu einer Grimmasse, und ich tauche so tief wie möglich über den beinahe unberührten Teller. Ich wurde schon oftmals Zeuge von Szenen wie der, die nun folgen wird, und ich verabscheue sie allesamt aus tiefstem Herzen.

Der Zauberstab des Dunklen Lords wirbelt.

„Crucio!"

Pettigrew beginnt zu kreischen, und ich wünschte, ich könnte mir die Ohren zuhalten anstatt mit versteinerter Miene Kartoffeln von Ost nach West und wieder zurückzuschieben. Bellatrix neben mir verfolgt die Szene mit einem gebannten, beinahe obszönen Gesichtsausdruck. Ihre Lippen glänzen sehr rot.

Der Dunkle Lord lässt vorübergehend von seinem Opfer ab, und die Stille dröhnt ohrenbetäubend. Wer jetzt etwas fallen lässt oder auch nur laut atmet …

„Wenn du tatsächlich so verrückt wärst, die Zentauren zu warnen, sie auch nur die Spitze deines Rattenschwanzes bemerkt haben und sich ihr Lager bei unserem Angriff nicht mehr dort befindet, wo du es beschrieben hast …", er lässt die Worte zäh wie giftigen Honig zwischen uns tropfen, „… dann werde ich dich mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegen, bis du deine mickrige, verräterische Seele auf diesem Steinboden hier aushauchst!"

Pettigrew zittert so stark, dass man förmlich seine kleinen Rattenknochen klappern hört, und versucht, mit dem Boden zu verschmelzen, doch das hilft alles nichts: Der nächste Fluch trifft ihn, und …

Ich schiebe den Teller weg und flüstere Bellatrix ins Ohr: „Ich gehe ins Bett. Weck mich bitte, wenn Fenrir mit der Menschenhaut zurückkehrt!"

Bellatrix nickt abwesend und verfolgt gebannt das Schauspiel, während ich mich lautlos aus der Halle schleiche.

In meiner Kammer finde ich Draco schlafend wie ein Baby. Sein Haar, sehr blond und so weich wie das eines viel jüngeren Kindes, ist ihm in die Stirn gefallen. Ich streiche es vorsichtig zur Seite, während ich ihn betrachte, und mache mir Sorgen. Wenn der Dunkle Lord jemals herausfinden sollte, dass ich Draco … Ich werde Vorsorge treffen müssen für diesen Fall.

Der Vielsafttrank verliert seine Wirkung, und ich trage den schlafenden Jungen unbemerkt in sein Zimmer, um ihn dort ins Bett zu legen. Irgendwann einmal werde ich ihm hoffentlich erzählen können, dass er unschuldig ist an dem, was den Kindern in dem Ferienlager nach den Plänen unseres Herrn zustoßen sollte – und auch, was dort heute Nacht tatsächlich geschah. Ich möchte nicht, dass er sich für den Rest seines Lebens für einen Mörder hält.

Bevor ich selbst ins Bett gehe, begebe ich mich noch einmal vor die Tore Babajagas.

Mein Patronus macht mir zu schaffen. Er hatte _immer_ die Gestalt eines Rotfuchs. Aber was, beim Barte Merlins, ist mein Patronus jetzt: Ein hinterhältiges Frettchen? Ein feiges Wiesel? Ein heimtückischer Marder? Auf jeden Fall etwas Lauerndes, Schleichendes mit spitzen, nadelscharfen Zähnen.

Als mein neuer Patronus, nur etwa einen halben Meter lang und mit langem, grauen, silberüberhauchtem Fell in den Wald davoneilt, sinkt mir der Mut. Kein Patronus kann verbergen, wessen Herzen Kind er ist.

Am Burgtor treffe ich Amycus und Alecto, denen ich beiläufig zunicke.

„Wo kommst denn du her, Severus?", fragt die ungepflegte Schwester misstrauisch.

„Ist Greyback schon zurück? Ich möchte gerne anfangen mit der Verwandlung für den Dunklen Lord."

Amycus Blick ruht auf meinem Zauberstab. Er wechselt einen Blick mit seiner Schwester.

Ich lasse den Zauberstab beiläufig in die Umhangtasche gleiten - ich fürchte, hier bahnt sich bereits das nächste Problem an, um dass ich mich kümmern muss. Die Geschwister haben einen scharfen Blick für Gegenstände, wahrscheinlich, weil sie so versessen auf deren Anhäufung sind.

„Nein. Noch kein Werwolf ist zurückgekehrt. Es wird sicher bis zum Morgengrauen dauern."

Ich verabschiede mich mir einer zustimmenden Geste und mache, dass ich ins Bett komme. Bei Sonnenaufgang wird in der Burg Babajaga eine freudig erwartende Unruhe herrschen. Etwas später wird die Aufregung in Unmut und schließlich Sorge umschlagen, bis der Tagesprophet mit seiner Schlagzeile über die Werwölfe, die sich in der Nähe eines Ferienlagers gegenseitig zerfleischt haben, wie eine Bombe einschlägt. Spätestens dann wird mich der Dunkle Lord aus den Federn reißen. Ich werde im allgemeinen Interesse Öl auf die Wogen gießen und mal wieder auf den Knien herumrutschen müssen.

Ich verfluche den Tag, an dem ich dem Irrtum erlag, Wissen sei Macht.

Cautus enim metuit foveam lupus.


	7. Blitz und Donner

Schon wieder bin ich sehr früh wach und braue weit vor Sonnenaufgang einen Zaubertrank, von dem Sie und ich nun wissen, dass er wahrscheinlich niemals zur Anwendung kommen wird – außer der Dunkle Lord befiehlt einem der Todesser, irgend einen armen Muggel heranzuschaffen. Während ich also das tatsächliche Rezept für Verwandlungspaste mische, zerbreche ich mir den Kopf über eine antroposophische Alternative.

Die Erleuchtung trifft mich wie ein Blitz, als ich in den Rasierspiegel blicke. Nicht nur, dass der Wolfsbanntrank für Nicht-Werwölfe ungefährlich ist – er hat meinen Bartwuchs anscheinend so weit verlangsamt, so dass ich kaum mit der Klinge über die Haut fahren muss. Auch mein Haar gleicht weniger als sonst zu lange gekochten Spagetti in Sepiatinte. Ich grinse mein Spiegelbild selbstgefällig an, während ich mich ankleide.

Anschließend steige ich hinab in die Keller, wo unser Herr und Meister diejenigen Dinge aufbewahrt, die wir Todesser auf unseren Raubzügen erbeuten und die natürlich nicht mehr in die große Halle passen, denn sonst könnte man dort nicht mehr treten. Tatsächlich erinnern mich diese Archive immer ein wenig an eine Mischung aus Borgin & Burkes und dem Raum der Wünsche in Hogwarts, in welchem ich während meiner Schulzeit selbst den einen oder anderen schwarzmagischen Gegenstand deponieren musste – wobei mir einfällt, dass einiges von dem Kram wohl noch dort herumliegen wird …

Ich suche mir die Waffenkammer aus und wühle mich durch zweischneidige Schwerter, selbstzielende Pfeile, Gift und Galle spuckende Pistolen und Trollarmbrüste, die mindestens einen Zentner schwer sein müssen, bis ich mich endlich zur Defensiv-Abteilung durchgeschlagen habe. Interessiert mustere ich die mannshohen Schilde der Kreuzritter, eine Tarnkappe sowie die Rüstung des Achill, die an der Ferse leicht beschädigt ist, sowie eine Flasche mit „Doktor Siegfrieds bestem Lindwurmblut", das laut Gebrauchsanweisung als Badezusatz angewandt wird und den Körper unverwundbar machen soll. Ich hörte allerdings, aufgrund von unsachgemäßer Handhabung sei es in einem Fall trotzdem zu einer tödlichen Verletzung gekommen.

Endlich und nach langem Suchen in all dem Plunder finde ich, was ich brauche: Ein Hemd aus Drachenhaut mit langen Ärmeln, das ich unter dem Umhang tragen kann und das mir bis über die Knie reicht. Chic ist anders, aber ich will Heidi Klum keine Konkurrenz machen.

Ich ziehe das Drachenhemd unter meine normale Kleidung und stelle fest, dass die Sonne soeben aufgeht. Zufrieden mit meinen Vorbereitungen gähne ich erschöpf und belohne mich mit einer weiteren Stunde Schlaf.

Das Dunkle Mal auf meinem Arm brennt mich aus dem Schlummer, und nur wenig später klopft es heftig an meine Tür. Davor stehen Crabbe und Goyle und sehen aus wie Erntehelfer: Crabbe wachsen stattliche Bohnenpflanzen aus den Ohren – anscheinend der Grund, warum er brüllt, als sei ich schwerhörig -, Goyle hingegen baumeln dicke Fleischtomaten von den Brauen herab bis vor die Augen und behindern seine Sicht.

Ich befreie sie mit einem Zauberstabschnippsen von dem Gestrüpp und lausche ihren Ausführungen, nach denen der Dunkle Lord sich soeben in einen seiner gefürchteten Wutanfälle hineingesteigert habe und nun herumtobe, das die Wände wackeln. Ich möge bitte, bitte, bitte schnell hinunter kommen und ihn besänftigen.

Ich mache mich also zu Fuß auf zum Tigergehege – Apparieren ist hier ebenso unmöglich wie in Hogwarts - und treffe unterwegs auf Todesser in verschiedensten Verfluchungsstadien. Claus Landskirt wachsen violette Tentakel aus dem Kopf, die ihn zu erwürgen versuchen, während Maltought Fraser sich die pustelübersäte, juckende Haut mit den Fingernägeln abreißen will. Peter Pettigrew hingegen tippelt wie rasend den Gang auf und ab, hält sich das Hinterteil und kreischt in höchstem Diskant „Auiiiauiiauiiih!"

Ich tue uns allen einen Gefallen und erlöse sie: Ich hexe Wurmschwanz Zunge am Gaumen fest, und die sich herabsenkende liebliche Stille entspannt augenblicklich unsere Trommelfelle - nur unterbrochen von Landskirts Röcheln und Frasers schabenden Fingernägeln.

Ich grinse in mich hinein und stoße am Eingang der Halle erst mit einer Ritterrüstung zusammen, die unaufhörlich von einer Gießkanne mit Wasser besprengt wird und die mitten im Fluchtversuch in Rost erstarrt ist, und anschließend mit Bellatix, die soeben die Halle verlässt. Ihr linkes Auge schwillt in einem enormen Veilchen rasch zu, darüber hinaus ist ihre Lippe aufgeplatzt wie nach einer Wirtshausschlägerei.

„Nach dir, Severus. Hol dir deine Prügel ab!", bemerkt sie und tritt mit ironischer Höflichkeit zur Seite.

„Neuer Lidschatten? Tolle Farbe!" gebe ich zurück, als Draco im Laufschritt um die Ecke biegt und uns beide fast umrennt.

„Nein!", brüllen Bellatrix und ich gleichzeitig und starren uns über den Jungen hinweg erstaunt an.

„Was ist los? Mein Mal brennt wie Feuer!" Draco hält den Arm hoch.

Ich packe sein Handgelenk genau über dem Mal und halte ihn fest.

„Du kommst dem Dunklen Lord nicht unter die Augen, bis er sich beruhigt hat! Geh sofort auf dein Zimmer und warte, bis ich dir Bescheid gebe!"

„Aber … er ruft uns doch zu sich!" Dracos Miene zeigt nichts als Pflichtbewusstsein und Diensteifer.

„Das hat Zeit – heute.", pflichtet mir Bellatrix zu meinem Erstaunen bei.

„Aber er wartet doch auf uns …"

Ich wechsele einen langen Blick mit Bellatrix, die daraufhin ihren Neffen an der Schulter packt und zur Seite zieht. Ich nicke den beiden kurz zu und sehe noch aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Draco sie unwillig abzuschütteln versucht, aber Erklärungen müssen warten. Man sollte die Geduld dessen, der keine hat, nicht überstrapazieren.

Der Saal sieht aus wie ein Schlachtfeld, oder noch besser, wie der Zeltplatz nach den Quiddich-Weltmeisterschaften. Überall Scherben, Splitter, zerborstenes Mobiliar. Unter einem umgestürzten Tisch duckt sich ein Butterbierkrug und beäugt mich misstrauisch. Als er bemerkt, dass er entdeckt ist, verschwindet er hastig im Dunkeln unter der angekohlten Platte. Einige der kostbaren Wandbehänge, die die Halle schmückten, hängen leblos und zerfetzt von ihren Stangen herab. Die Überlebenden haben sich nach Art der Rollmöpse aufgerollt und klammern sich nun bibbernd an ihre Halterungen wie Ertrinkende an den Rettungsring.

Am Fuß der Treppe zum Thron des Dunklen Lords liegt eine Gestalt leblos mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den Steinen. Es ist Gisbourne of Guy, der Todesser, der unserem Herrn und Gebieter am Morgen den Tagespropheten vorzulegen hat.

Ich hatte eigentlich vorausgesetzt, das beim bekannt jähzornigen Temperament des Dunklen Lords jedermann kurz die Schlagzeilen überfliegen würde, bevor er unseren Herrn mit schlechten Neuigkeiten behelligt. Immerhin blickt die Sitte, den Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten hinzurichten, auf eine lange Tradition zurück.

Ich atme ein letztes Mal tief durch und falle vor dem, dem wir so schutzlos ausgeliefert sind wie Kinder ihren wütenden Eltern, auf die Knie.

„Mein Herr, ich …"

Etwas fährt mir übers Gesicht, heiß und scharf wie ein Peitschenhieb, und meine Augenbraue platzt auf. Sein nächster Hieb reißt mich von den Füßen und wirft mich die Treppe hinab. Im Fallen rolle ich mich ein und vertraue auf die Drachenhaut unter meinem Umhang, um die schlimmste Wut unseres Herrn abzumildern.

„Nein, mein Lord, dass dürft ihr nicht!" Dracos Schrei gellt durch die Halle, er reißt sich aus Bellatrix Griff und rennt auf mich zu.

Mein Herz setzt drei Schläge aus, bis ich mich wieder gefangen habe, Dracos Blick auffange und meine Gedanken mit aller Macht konzentriere.

_Legelimens! „Verschwinde, Draco! SOFORT!"_

Draco schüttelt sich wie ein Pudel, seine Nase beginnt zu bluten. Ich hoffe schon, dass er gehorcht, doch dann wendet er sich an den Dunklen Lord.

„Sir, ich weiß nicht, was euren Zorn verursacht hat - aber mein Lehrer hat bestimmt nichts damit zu tun!"

Ich werfe Draco einen mörderischen Blick zu und rapple mich hoch, um mich tief vor dem Dunklen Lord zu verneigen.

„In der Tat wäre es angenehm zu erfahren, weshalb Eure Gnaden uns zu bestrafen geruhen!"

Die Ironie in meinen Worten entgeht unserem Herrn natürlich nicht, und meine Bauchmuskeln wollen sich schon ängstlich zusammenziehen, als der Dunkle Lord mir den Tagespropheten unter die Nase hält.

„Lies das!"

Ich überfliege die Schlagzeile und den Bericht. „Werwölfe …Ferienlager … gegenseitig umgebracht … Angriff geplant, der fehlschlug …"

Außerdem erfahre ich, dass ich weiterhin ganz oben auf der Liste der meistgesuchten Verbrecher stehe, noch vor den Lestranges. Anscheinend bin ich inzwischen außer für den Mord an Albus Dumbledore – dessen gedruckter Name mir einen hinterhältigen Boxhieb in die Magengrube versetzt – auch für die Erhöhung der Arbeitslosenquote und eine Massenpanik von Teenagern bei der diesjährigen Berlinale verantwortlich.

„Wie konnte das passieren?", reißt der Dunkle Lord mich aus meiner Lektüre und blickt mir direkt in die Augen.

_Legelimens! Diesmal gibt er sich nicht einmal die Mühe, den höflichen Anschein zu wahren und um Erlaubnis zu fragen: Er tritt mir sofort die Tür ein als sei sie aus Pappe. Ich stehe hilflos daneben und muss zusehen, wie er mein Gehirn durchwühlt und wahllos Erinnerungen, Gedanken und Gefühle hervorzerrt, um sie gleich darauf achtlos fallen zu lassen. Ich bin gut vorbereitet, aber seine blinde Wut ist trotzdem nicht ungefährlich._

„_Herr, wenn ihr so weitermacht, kann ich in den nächsten Tagen nicht einen klaren Gedanken fassen …"_

_Er würdigt mich keiner Antwort und wühlt hemmungslos weiter in meinem Geist herum, bis ich zu bedenken gebe: „… oder ich lande in St. Mungos und teile mir zukünftig ein Zimmer mit den Longbottoms. Ich esse gerne Weintrauben, falls ihr mich mal besuchen möchtet."_

So schnell und wüst er gekommen ist, so schnell ist es wieder einmal vorbei. Ich finde mich am Boden wieder und hoffe, dass meine letzten Gedanken nicht Wahrheit werden.

„Zeig mir die Paste für den Gürtel!", befiehlt mein Herr kalt.

Mit zitternden Fingern – es gibt keinen Grund, dies zu verbergen – löse ich das Fläschchen mit dem vor Tagesanbruch vorbereiteten Gebräu.

Er schnüffelt am Flaschenhals, fährt mit den Fingern hinein und inspiziert mein Werk äußerst gewissenhaft.

„Ich habe sie gemacht. Gestern im Zaubertrankunterricht!" Dracos Gesicht leuchtet vor Stolz.

Ich werfe meinem Schüler einen weiteren eisigen Blick zu, doch der Dunkle Lord zürnt nicht mehr.

„Tadellos, Draco Malfoy! Für einen Schüler deines Alters ein hervorragendes Ergebnis …"

Draco strahlt.

„ … und gleichzeitig das beste Zeugnis für den Lehrer!"

Ich verbeuge mich mit zitternden Knien.

Der, dessen Willkür auch ich nichts entgegenzusetzen habe, versinkt in ein brütendes Schweigen. Nicht gut, aber gegenüber seinem glühenden Zorn eindeutig ein Fortschritt.

Mein Schüler und ich warten schweigend.

Unser Meister hebt das Schlangenhaupt: „Wo sind Crabbe und Goyle?"

Die Gerufenen erscheinen zitternd und bibbernd vor dem Thron.

„Bringt mir einen Muggel für den Gürtel. Einen Großen, Fetten! Und zwar auf der Stelle!"

Ich atme auf. Mit der Beauftragung dieser Stümper habe ich so oder so etwas Zeit gewonnen.

Die Gelegenheit scheint günstig, die Wogen zu glätten.

„Herr, es gibt da noch eine andere Möglichkeit …"

In den Schlangenaugen beginnt es ferne zu glühen.

„Welche, Severus?"

„Dieser Spiegel, den Goyle letztens zerschlug …", ich übergehe diese Stelle hastig, als sich eine steile Falte zwischen den Augen bildet, „… ist doch ein Doppelgesicht-Spiegel, nicht wahr?"

Er nickt.

„Der Doppelgesichtzauber zeigt uns so, wie wir gerne aussehen würden. Ich könnte den Fluch des Spiegels soweit verändern, dass Ihr die von Euch erwünschte Gestalt annehmen könnt, während Euer wahres Gesicht im Spiegel verbleibt."

Die zwei winzigen Pferdefüßlein der beabsichtigten Spiegeltransformation behalte selbstverständlich ich für mich.

„Wie lange dauert das?"

„Übermorgen?"

Der, dessen Stimmungen nicht berechenbar sind, schlägt mir unvermittelt kräftig auf die Schulter.

„Severus, beim Beelzebub! Ich kenne keinen, der so durchtrieben und clever ist wie du!"

Ich schon.

„Ihr seid sehr freundlich, Herr!"

Der Dunkle Lord ruft Crabbe zurück, greift ein Pergament aus der Luft uns übergibt es an seinen Laufburschen.

„Schicke meine Bewerbung für die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit der Eulenpost an die neue Direktorin von Hogwarts." Unser Herr lächelt tückisch.

Crabbe dagegen glotzt blöd auf den Brief in seiner Hand.

Ich versetze ihm einen Stoß in den Rücken, so dass er die Stufen hinabstolpert.

„Jetzt, Crabbe!"

Er stolpert davon.

Goyle hingegen wird beauftragt, den Zauberspiegel auf der Stelle in meine Gemächer zu bringen, und zwar ohne ihn fallen zu lassen. Ich hoffe inständig, das dies gelingen möge.

Ich bitte um die Erlaubnis, mich mit meinem Schüler den Vorbereitungen für die Spiegeltransformation widmen zu dürfen, was mir gnädig erlaubt wird.

Ich eile schweigend mit Draco im Schlepptau in meine Kammer, greife das vorbereitete Päckchen mit dem Apothekenaufkleber und befehle Draco, Goyle ja nicht aus den Augen zu lassen während des Spiegeltransportes und sicherzustellen, dass unser Herr nicht in den nächsten Tobsuchtsanfall verfällt.

Dann sprinte ich hinüber in die Eulerei. Amycus und Alecto lauern mir unterwegs auf, und Amycus hält mich am Ärmel fest.

„Jetzt nicht!", fauche ich ihn an und stoße ihn grob zur Seite, um so schnell wie möglich meine Sendung aufzugeben.

Ein Wachmann mit grobem Gesicht und ebensolchen Händen steht am Eingang zur Eulerei. Mein Päckchen wird geöffnet, der Inhalt genau überprüft, während ich unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen zapple. Crabbe ist nicht der Schnellste, aber …

Der Wachmann lässt sich genau erklären, warum und wieso ich die Sendung an die Apotheke reklamieren will (weil ich für den Zauberspiegel unseres Herrn keine verdorbenen Zutaten verwende) und ich muss auch die bereits versiegelte Pergamentrolle mit der Beschwerde darin öffnen und vorzeigen.

Endlich habe ich die Kontrolle hinter mir gelassen und erwische Crabbe gerade noch, als er soeben die Eule mit dem Bewerbungsschreiben am Bein fliegen lassen will.

„Ich hab auch noch etwas, das kann die Eule gleich mitnehmen!"

Ich binde mein Päckchen fest, streichle der Eule über die Flügel und sehe ihr nach, wie sie samt Bewerbung und Päckchen langsam mit dem Himmel verschmilzt.

Auf dem Rückweg blaffe ich die lumpigen Geizhälse ein zweites Mal an – sie werden in letzter Zeit recht aufdringlich – und beeile mich, mit meinem Schüler ein paar ernste Worte zu wechseln.

Draco wartet in meiner Bibliothek, der Zauberspiegel lehnt heil und unversehrt an der Wand.

Mein Schüler wendet sich arglos und erwartungsvoll zu mir um, als ich die Türe hinter mir schließe.

Ich mustere ihn eisig von oben herab, und sein Lächeln verwelkt sofort.

„Sir?"

„Tu das nie, nie, nie wieder!" Meine Stimme ist wütend und beißend wie ein Schneesturm und nicht wärmer.

Dracos blaue Augen werden rund. „Was denn, Sir?"

„Widersprich unserem Herrn niemals wieder! Bleib fern von ihm, wenn der Dunkle Lord zürnt und vor allem - halte deine Zunge im Zaum!"

„Aber ich wollte doch nur helfen! Sir, er hat sie …"

Ich donnere mit der Faust so heftig auf den Tisch, so das das kristallene Astrolabium herabstürzt und zerbricht.

„Willst du mich etwa umbringen, Junge?"

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht …"

Er ist eingeschüchtert wie ein Erstklässler.

„Glaubst du, ich benötigte die Hilfe eines Kindes, um meine Kämpfe auszufechten?"

„Nein, Sir!", antwortet er sehr kleinlaut. „Aber …"

„Aber _was_?"

„Aber ich dachte, er … unser Herr … ich dachte, er tut ihnen etwas an!"

Ich reiße mich zusammen, als ich bemerke, dass sich seine Fingernägel tief in die Handballen gegraben haben, während die Knöchel seiner geballten Fäuste weiß durch die Haut hindurchschimmern.

„Draco …", beginne ich ruhiger, „… du hast doch den sprechenden Hut nicht belogen?"

„Nein!"

„Das bedeutet, du bist ein waschechter Slytherin, nicht wahr?"

„Ja!", entgegnet er stolz.

„Warum um alles in der Welt willst du dann mit dem Kopf durch die Wand wie einer von diesen tapferen, aber geistesschwachen Trotteln aus Gryffindor?"

Er zuckt zusammen.

„Benutze deinen Verstand, Draco! Ein toter Löwe ist schlechter als eine lebende Maus, und für Leichen gibt es keinen nächsten Versuch! Wenn unser Herr wütet, dann ist nichts und niemand vor ihm sicher!"

„Aber ihr …"

„Ich kann auf mich selbst Acht geben. Im Gegensatz zu dir, Draco, habe ich bereits lange Jahre im Lager eines mächtigen Feindes überlebt!"

Mein Schüler ist in sich zusammengesunken und mustert seine Hände, als wären aus den Linien darin tatsächlich Antworten zu lesen.

„Ich verstehe, Sir."

Ich fasse ihn an den Schultern und beuge die Knie, bis ich auf seiner Höhe bin und wir uns in die Augen sehen können. An seiner Nase klebt noch ein wenig Blut.

„Draco, …", beginne ich leise, „… ich kann nicht mehr klar denken, wenn ich mir um dich Sorgen machen muss. Das ist gefährlich für mich, denn ich brauche allen Mut und alle Klugheit, die ich nur aufbringen kann, wenn ich unserem Meister gegenübertrete. Das verstehst du doch, oder?"

Er nickt.

„Dann wirst du mir jetzt schwören, dass du ab sofort verschwindest, sobald es brenzlig wird …", ich hebe die Hand, als er widersprechen will, „... und dass du dich wie ein echter Slytherin verhältst und abwartest, bis sich eine günstigere Gelegenheit bietet!"

Er zögert, um endlich zu flüstern: „Ja, Sir. Ich verspreche es."

Ich drücke stolz seine mageren Schultern.

„Versprich mir auch, dass du mir niemals wieder zu helfen versuchst, wenn der Dunkle Lord wütend auf mich ist!"

Ich sehe, das es dem Sohn meines besten und loyalsten Freundes Lucius gewaltig gegen den Strich geht, jemanden in Not im Stich zu lassen. Ich schüttle meinen Schüler ein wenig.

„Bitte, Draco! Du bringst uns alle beide in schreckliche Gefahr, wenn der Dunkle Lord erkennen sollte, das er mit dir ein Druckmittel gegen mich in der Hand hat!"

Draco ringt schwer mit sich, und es tut weh, dies mit anzusehen. Aber ich muss dieses Versprechen erzwingen, oder … die Entscheidung muss fallen, ob so oder so.

„Ich verspreche es!" Draco hebt den Kopf, und es glitzern Tränen in den Augenwinkeln.

Ich lasse seine Schultern abrupt los, erhebe mich zu meiner vollen Größe und wende mich dem Zauberspiegel zu.

„An die Arbeit, Draco! Keine Zeit mehr für Spiele."

Si vis pacem, para bellum.


	8. Spieglein, Spieglein

Draco wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht und tut so, als fände er seine Schuhe interessant.

Ich hebe den Zauberspiegel auf den Tisch und rücke ihn zurecht, so dass mein Schüler sich darin betrachten kann.

Dracos Mund klappt auf. Er ist von Natur aus ein durchaus hübscher Junge, aus dem einmal ein gut aussehender Mann werden wird – von meinem Freund Lucius hat er die kühnen Augen und den strengen Mund, von seiner Mutter die langen Wimpern und die regelmäßigen Züge. Was ihn da jedoch im Spiegel entgegen blickt, ist der Traum aller Teenager: Cool, attraktiv und sehr männlich.

Ich decke ein Tuch über den Spiegel und tippe ihm auf die Schulter.

„Nett, nicht wahr?"

Draco nickt. „Wow! Wenn ich wirklich so aussähe, würden mir die Mädchen gleich reihenweise zu Füßen liegen …" Verträumt gleitet sein Blick zum Fenster hinaus in die Wolken.

Ich schmunzle über diese pubertären Tagträume in mich hinein und tippe auf den Rahmen.

„Das Prinzip des Doppelgesichtspiegels liegt darin …", doziere ich, „… das man genau das sieht, was man gerne sehen möchte. Unsere Aufgabe liegt nun darin, den Fluch in soweit zu verändern, dass Bild und Spiegelbild sozusagen die Plätze tauschen."

Draco hat sich gespannt vorgebeugt.

„Wie geht das?"

Ich ziehe den Zauberstab hervor und fahre suchend über Rahmen und die verhüllte Spiegelfläche.

„Zuerst einmal musst du lernen, den Fluch aufzuspüren und seine Art zu erfühlen."

Dracos Gesicht ist ein einziges Fragezeichen.

„Nimm deinen Zauberstab und mach es mir nach!"

Ich zeige ihm, wie mann mit dem Zauberstab über die zu erkundende Fläche fährt, und wie immer stellt er sich geschickt an, obwohl er beim ersten Ausprobieren natürlich noch nicht viel aufspüren wird.

„Es ist ein wenig wie mit einem Zauberstab zu hören.", versuche ich die Aufgabe zu erklären, „Du musst dich ganz auf dein Gefühl verlassen, Draco, mit den Fingerspitzen auf jede Schwingung lauschen wie auf sehr leise Töne und Rhythmen." Ich spüre die Vibrationen des Fluches deutlich, und auch Draco zuckt an den richtigen Stellen zusammen.

Unbegabten kann man das Aufspüren von Flüchen nicht wirklich vermitteln – man braucht Talent dazu, wie in der Musik. Schüler mit wenig Feingefühl, wie Ron Weasley etwa oder der unsäglich arrogante Potterjunge, werden es in dieser Kunst wohl nie weit bringen. Es gibt sogar wirklich fortgeschrittene Magier, denen Fluchaufspüren kaum gelingen mag. Dieser Spiegel hier weist einen einfachen Reflexfluch auf, kombiniert mit etwas Wunschtraum, falscher Hoffnung, Angeberei und flüchtigem Glück. Einfache Verwünschungen, und ebenso einfach zu extrahieren. Der beste aller Fluchaufspürer, den ich jemals bei seiner Arbeit beobachten durfte und von dem ich sehr viel darüber gelernt habe, ist …

Will das eigentlich nie aufhören?!

Ich schlucke die bitteren Gedanken hinunter und wende mich meinem Schüler zu.

„Um welchen Fluch könnte es sich handeln, Draco?"

Er überlegt mit angestrengt gerunzelter Stirn.

„Superbia major?"

Ich nicke. „Sehr schön erkannt."

Ich tippe mit dem Zauberstab auf den Spiegel und spreche leise die Worte, und ein Nebel wie grauer Staub steigt aus den Tiefen des Spiegels empor. Ich wickle den Nebel um den Zauberstab, transportiere ihn vorsichtig hinüber zum Regal mit den Gerätschaften und lasse ihn sanft in einen Glasballon gleiten, wo man ihn - gut verkorkt und mit Wachs versiegelt - gut und gerne ein halbes Jahr aufbewahren könnte.

Nachdem wir gemeinsam die verschiedenen Flüche aus dem Spiegel entfernt haben und es bunt in den Glasbehältern wabert, kommen wir zur Manifestation des Umkehrfluches.

Dafür mische ich Täuschung, Heimtücke und Niedertrachtflüche in einem großen Glasgefäß, gieße Betrug und Lüge hinzu und erhitze die Mischung bis zum Siedepunkt.

Danach werden die ursprünglichen Bestandteile – bis auf das flüchtige Glück – wieder in umgekehrter Reihenfolge der Extraktion zu der abkühlenden Fluchbrühe hinzugefügt.

„Fehlt noch was?", fragt Draco.

Ich gebe zwei Tropfen Belladonna hinzu, und Draco grinst breit, als die Mischung vielfarbig schimmernd im Glasgefäß herumwirbelt.

Ich lasse meinen Schüler die Mischung dünn auf den Spiegel auftragen. Wir werden dass noch einige Male wiederholen, denn wer eine solche Mischung zu dick aufträgt, ist ein Dummkopf.

Draco betrachtet sich in unserem Werk und ist sehr zufrieden mit sich, denn er wird nun für einige Zeit in der realen Welt so gut aussehen, wie es ihm sein Wunsch-Ego vorgaukelt. Wenn der Spiegelzauber fertig ist, hält der Fluch bis zu drei Tage, bevor er durch einen erneuten Blick in den Spiegel aufgefrischt werden muss.

Ich hingegen schaue ihm über die Schulter und sehe Dracos _wahres_ Gesicht – in seine Seele, wenn sie so wollen.

Dracos Spiegelbild und damit seine Seele ist wundervoll, wie alle Seelen es sind, bevor ihr Besitzer einen ersten, absolut unverzeihlichen Fehler begeht, und dieser erste Fehler gebiert tausend weitere, die ihm folgen …

Sollte jemand über die Schulter unseres Herrn und Meisters blicken, während er gerade seine Gestalt durch die Betrachtung im Spiegel erneuert, wird dieser Jemand in der Lage sein, das wahre Ich des Dunklen Lords zu erkennen.

Dies ist einer der unberechenbaren und unvermeidlichen Pferdefüsse dieses Zaubers. Verständlicherweise ziehe ich es vor, den, dessen Macht und Magie der meinen um ein Vielfaches überlegen sind, lieber nicht davon zu berichten. Es ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass es jemals zu einer solchen Situation kommt – und der, dessen Gnade wir alle auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert sind, möchte nicht mit Problemen behelligt werden. Der Letzte, der diese Regel nicht beherzigt hat, liegt wahrscheinlich noch immer mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Steinfußboden der großen Halle.

„Du wirst nunmehr alle zehn Minuten die Flüche neu auftragen.", erkläre ich meinem Schüler, „Sechs Wiederholungen sollten ausreichen."

„Ja, Sir."

Die Wartezeit kann Draco mit Übungen zum Fluchaufspüren verbringen. Da er seine Hand des Ruhms leider bei der Flucht aus Hogwarts verloren hat, schenke ich ihm ein immerwährendes Licht, dessen dauerhafter Leuchtfluch gerade die richtige Schwierigkeitsstufe für einen Anfänger aufweist.

Während mein Schüler sich gleichzeitig mit der Fluchanalyse und dem Spiegel abplagt, wende ich mich der Bibliothek zu, um endlich zu ergründen, was es mit meinem Patronus auf sich hat. Ich durchforste also alle zoologischen Werke von „Schlüpfrige Schleicher" über „Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind" bis hin zu „Magisches & Matschiges – eine Enzyklopädie der Haustierkunde", aber alles ohne Erfolg. In meiner Verzweiflung konsultiere ich sogar die wenigen Muggelwerke im Bücherregal, allen voran die dickleibigen und vielbändigen Exemplare von „Brehms Tierleben", aber auch hier gibt es keine Spur meines Patronus. Ich bin und bleibe ratlos.

Völlig vertieft in meine Gedanken fahre ich hoch, als es an der Tür klopft, und stoße mir den Kopf so heftig am Regal, dass es Bücher auf mich herabregnet. Verärgert über die Störung reiße ich die Türe auf, um die Hauselfe zusammenzufalten – und vor mir stehen Amycus und seine bezaubernde Schwester Alecto.

„Du bist grau im Gesicht, Severus.", meint Amycus und hält mich am Umhang fest, als ich ihnen wortlos die Tür vor den Nasen zuschlagen will.

Seine Schwester packt meinen Arm als fürchte sie, ich wolle mich gleich in die Luft erheben und davon schweben. „Machst du dir um irgend etwas Sorgen, Severus?"

„Nein. Ich arbeite.", entgegne ich unfreundlich. „Was ist los, dass ihr neuerdings an mir hängt die die Kletten?"

Alecto kichert schrill.

„Zeig uns doch mal deinen Zauberstab, Freund!"

Ich stoße ihr den Ellenbogen unters Kinn, dass ihr die Zähne aufeinander schlagen, und ziehe in der selben Bewegung den Zauberstab aus der Tasche, um den beiden einen Fluch aufzuhalsen.

Alecto und Amycus haben ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe zur Hand. Ich bin schneller, sie sind zu zweit. Patt.

„Was wird das hier eigentlich? Wenn ihr euch langweilt, dann spielt doch mit Wurmschwanz!"

„Wir sollten uns einmal unterhalten. Über Zauberstäbe. Dracos und deinen!"

Ich schließe die Tür hinter mir, damit mein Schüler nichts hört, was nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt ist, und zucke in gespielter Unkenntnis die Schultern. Leider sind die beiden nicht so unaufmerksam wie der Rest der Todesser.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihr meint.", heuchle ich.

„Draco hatte _deinen_ Zauberstab dabei, als er mit den Werwölfen aufbrach – und als er wiederkam waren wir uns ganz sicher! Und erzähl uns nicht, du hättest ihm den Deinen geliehen. Jeder hier weiß, dass du niemanden auch nur in die Nähe deines Zauberstabes lässt!" Alecto stemmt die Hände in die Hüften.

Ich warte ab. Wozu ihnen entgegenkommen?

Amycus springt seiner Schwester bei. „Kann sein, dass der Tod der Werwölfe was damit zu tun hat, was meinst du, Severus? Ist doch eigenartig, dass die Werwölfe so ganz plötzlich übereinander hergefallen sein sollen. Da hatte doch jemand seine Hand im Spiel!"

„Und zwar jemand, der nicht auf den Kopf gefallen ist und der nicht gut Freund war mit Fenrir Greyback…"

„Kann sein, dass ihr vor lauter Raffgier euren Verstand in der Nocturngasse verhökert habt?", gebe ich zurück.

Alecto und Amycus wird man nicht so schnell los.

„Vielleicht möchtest du ja unserem Meister erklären, warum Draco mit deinem Zauberstab unterwegs war!" Die Schwester grinst schadenfroh und wendet sich an Amycus. „Komm, Bruder, vielleicht können wir ja dem Dunklen Lord dabei helfen, die Sache mit den Werwölfen aufzuklären. Springt bestimmt eine hübsche Belohnung für uns heraus!"

Amycus und Alecto würden für Gold ihre Großmutter verkaufen, sagt man. Ich glaube, sie täten es auch für Kupfer.

Aber die Bedrohung für mich – oder viel schlimmer, für Draco - ist durchaus real. Leider lassen sich echte Zauberstäbe weder verwandeln noch tarnen – das können nur Scherzzauberstäbe, wie sie einmal in Hogwarts unter den Schülerinnen und Schülern in Mode waren. Olivanders Meisterstücke jedoch verbergen niemals ihren Charakter.

„Also gut. Was wollt ihr?", frage ich schnell.

Ich hasse Improvisation aus dem Stehgreif - ich glaube, ich erwähnte bereits den Grund.

Die Geschwister wechseln breit grinsend einen triumphierenden Blick.

„Wir wollen …", beginnt Alecto, und Amycus fährt fort: „… einen Blick in die Schatzkammern des Dunklen Lords werfen."

Ich hebe überrascht die Brauen, denn ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, mich mit einem Beutel Gold freikaufen zu können. Das würde mir etwas Luft verschaffen, bis ich einen Plan habe, um das Erpresserteam endgültig loszuwerden. Es müssen ja nicht alle Todesser den in Kürze anstehenden Angriff auf die Zentaurensiedlung überleben.

„Die Schätze unseres Herren? Wozu das?!"

Alecto kichert und ihre Fingerspitzen reiben aneinander, als zähle sie unsichtbare Münzen.

„Wir glauben, der Dunkle Lord könnte viel großzügiger sein, wenn er nur wollte …"

Amycus ergänzt: „Unser Herr speist uns doch nicht etwa mit Kleingeld ab, während er die Schätze hortet bis unters Dach, oder? Wir wollen mehr, viel mehr!"

Geiz ist nicht nur geil, sondern auch grausam und gefährlich.

„Ich denke, ihr bekommt genau das, was euch zusteht!" Ich klinge recht frostig, aber die Geschwister amüsieren sich nur über meine Geringschätzung der wahren Werte dieser Welt.

Amycus hat ein eigenartiges Glitzern in den Augen und reibt sich nun ebenfalls geistesabwesend die Hände. „Severus, nicht jeder ist so … anspruchslos wie du!"

Dumm war das Wort, das er eigentlich einsetzen wollte.

„Stimmt, ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, wie man Krims über Krams anhäufen kann und sich dann nicht einmal einen neuen Umhang leistet!"

„Das verstehen Spin…- Menschen wie du einfach nicht!", wischt Alecto unwirsch meinen Einwand vom Tisch. „Also, was ist nun? Bringst du uns in die Schatzkammern?" Plötzlich ähnelt die hässliche alte Schachtel doch sehr einem Raubvogel auf Mäusejagd.

„Der Dunkle Lord wird merken, dass wir ihn hintergehen. Es ist gefährlich – und das Risiko sollen wir eingehen, nur weil ihr neugierig seid?" Nun, wohl weniger neu als gierig.

Alecto lacht zynisch. „Dir wird schon was einfallen, Severus - dir fällt doch immer etwas ein!"

Beide starren mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Also schön. Wir treffen uns morgen früh in …", spiele ich auf Zeit, doch der Bruder fällt mir scharf ins Wort.

„Nein, Severus, du hältst uns nicht nochmals hin! Wir gehen sofort! Wenn du Zeit zum Überlegen hast, trickst du uns genauso aus wie Fenrir!" Amycus packt wieder meinen Arm.

Man muss ihnen lassen, dass sie zumindest zu zweit nicht dümmer sind als ich. „Der Dunkle Lord kann jeden Moment …"

„Kann er nicht! Er plant in der großen Halle mit Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange den Angriff auf die Zentauren - und das wird noch mindestens den halben Tag dauern …"

Ich gebe mich geschlagen.

„Wie ihr wollt. Aber wenn die Sache schief geht, sitzen wir alle drei bis zum Kragen in der Tinte!"

Die beiden tauschen wieder einen Blick, der mich ahnen lässt, dass ich im Zweifelsfall wohl alleine die Suppe auslöffeln darf.

Ich grinse in mich hinein.

„Hat euch jemand auf dem Weg zu mir gesehen oder weiß jemand, dass ihr mich aufsuchen wolltet?"

Kollektives Kopfschütteln mit der eindeutigen Aussage: Wir sind doch nicht blöd: Wir vertrauen niemandem!

Nun, darüber lässt sich nicht streiten.

Ich nicke anerkennend und drehe mich zur Tür meiner Kammer.

„Ich sage nur kurz meinem Schüler Bescheid."

Amycus macht Anstalten, mir zu folgen, doch ich stoße ihn zurück. „Allein!"

Mit sauerer Miene lässt er sich meine Grobheit gefallen in der Gewissheit, dass ich an ihm vorbei muss, wenn ich meine Kammer jemals wieder verlassen möchte, und die Geschwister lehnen sich mit verschränkten Armen und demonstrativ ungeduldigen Mienen an die Wand, um auf mich zu warten.

Ich schließe die Tür, und mein Schüler blickt auf .

„Ich habe jetzt zweimal …", beginnt er, doch ich schneide ihm scharf das Wort ab.

„Schön. Ich werde mich mal umschauen, ob ich vielleicht irgendwo noch einen besseren Spiegel auftreiben kann – dieser hier erscheint mir zu klein, um die wahre Größe unseres Herrn adäquat abzubilden!"

Draco schaut verdattert zu mir auf.

„Soll ich nicht weitermachen?"

„Doch, natürlich sollst du! Ich will mich nur vergewissern, dass der Dunkle Lord den besten Zauberspiegel bekommt, den ich auftreiben kann. Bis nachher also!"

Ich spüre den verwirrten Blick des Jungen, als ich die Türe hinter mir zuziehe. Eine ziemlich an den Haaren herbeigezogene Begründung, wenn man es recht betrachtet, aber eine hübsche Ausrede, falls ich mit den Geschwistern zusammen in den privaten Schatzkammern dessen, der sein Eigentum so sorgfältig bewacht wie eine Elster, erwischt werde. Diese platte Rechtfertigung, von Draco in aller Unschuld bestätigt, dürfte mich zwar nicht vor Strafe, aber doch zumindest vor dem Tode bewahren. Doch falls ich ohne Alecto und Amycus zurückkehre, wird mich niemand mit ihrem Verschwinden in Verbindung bringen können.

Ich führe die Geschwister durch die geheimen Gänge hinüber in den Pallas, wo sich die privaten Gemächer unseres Herrn und Meisters befinden. Ich habe es immer nach Kräften vermieden mich dort aufhalten zu müssen, und die meisten Todesser haben das kalte Herz von Babajaga noch niemals von Innen gesehen – dem großäugigen Staunen der geizigen Geschwister nach gehören sie zu dieser Gruppe, die sich bisher an die Gerüchteküche halten musste. Es geht eine Geschichte um, nach der sich unter dem Turm grausige Verliese mit gefangenen Muggeln und Zauberern befänden, deren Schreie manchmal des nachts von fern heraufhallten. Aber egal ob Schreie oder nicht, dies ist kein Ort, an dem man gerne verweilt.

Der Bergfried ist der höchste Turm der Burg, mit meterdicken Mauern aus grauem Stein, schießschartenartigen Fensterlöchern und von Zinnen gekrönt, die mit Drachenzähnen gespickt sind. Bewacht wird er von einem Dach aus Drachenschuppen, zwischen denen die Kuppel aus Bergkristall hervorleuchtet und von dem aus der, dessen Macht den Stern nahe kommt, den Gang der Gestirne beobachten kann. Der Wind heult Tag und Nacht ohne Unterlass um die Mauern – übrigens meine Erklärung für das abergläubische Gewäsch – und kein Feuer kann die Räume dort jemals wirklich erwärmen. Ich glaube, nur der Dunkle Lord selbst und sein Schatten Nagini fühlen sich dort wohl.

Wir passieren lange Gänge, von denen eine Vielzahl von Türen abgehen, deren erste sich auf meinen Befehl hin bereitwillig öffnet: wir blicken in eine Schatzkammer voller Gold, Perlen, Edelsteine und Geschmeide. Amycus und Alecto quellen beim Anblick all der Pretiosen und exquisiten Köstlichkeiten schier die Augen aus den Köpfen. Amycus will sofort in den Raum hineinstürzen, doch ich halte ihn am Ärmel zurück.

„Wie du gesehen hast, ist es nicht besonders schwierig, in die Schatzkammern unseres Herrn _hinein_ zu kommen. Bedeutend schwerer wird es sein, sie später wieder zu verlassen …"

Ich weise mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung auf die Ritterrüstung hin, die verborgen in einer Nische Eingang und Ausgang bewacht. In ihren eisernen Armen hält sie ein enormes Richtschwert mit glänzender Schneide, an dem noch ein wenig schwarz eingetrocknetes Blut klebt. Wer noch genauer hinsieht, entdeckt in den Tiefen des Helms, dort, wo eigentlich Augen sein sollten, ein Unheil verkündendes Glühen.

Hastig zieht Amycus seinen Fuß von der Stufe zurück, und Alecto, die sich an ihrem Bruder vorbeiquetschen wollte, um als erste ihre Hände in den Schätzen zu vergraben, tritt erschrocken zwei Schritte zurück, um das Funkeln und Gleißen des Edelmetalls und der Steine aus sicherer Entfernung auszukosten.

„Zeig uns mehr. Mehr! Viel mehr!", fordert sie mit überschlagender Stimme, und ich mache gehorsam den Reiseführer durch die Träume aus Tausendundeinernacht.

Ich zeige ihnen die Rüstkammern - ähnlich der allgemeinzugänglichen, die ich am Morgen aufgesucht habe – und die magische Tiersammlungen vom Abessinischen Siebenarm-Affen bis zum Zitroneneishai, riesige Bibliotheken mit allen Zauberbüchern des Erdkreises, ein Teppichlager voll gestopft mit fliegenden Teppichen, die botanische Sammlung mit den Lebensapfelbäumen, Liebeskirschen und dem Zauberkräutergarten sowie das orientalische Bad mit der Quelle der ewigen Jugend darin – von letzterer glaube ich allerdings, dass sich mehr Schein als Sein dahinter verbirgt.

Amycus Hände zittern vor Gier. „Ich will etwas davon berühren, darin wühlen, graben, den Glanz des Goldes mit den Fingern schmecken! Ich _muss_ einfach etwas davon anfassen!"

Ich gebe vor zu überlegen, und schlage den gespannt Wartenden vor: „Ich weiß von einer Kammer, die der Dunkle Lord nur sehr selten besucht. Dort können wir es vielleicht wagen."

Die Geschwister nicken, ihr Verstand betäubt und gefesselt von ihrer Obsession, und willig wie Schafe folgen sie mir immer tiefer hinab in das Reich des Dunklen Lords.

Ich führe sie hinein bis ins Zentrum des Turmes. Direkt neben der Kammer, in dem unser Herr und Meister zu sehr seltenen Gelegenheiten einen seiner Todesser empfängt, um ihm eine besondere Belohnung – oder auch Strafe – im intimen Kreis angedeihen zu lassen, liegt ein Raum, den selbst ich niemals betreten habe. Ich vermute, dass der Dunkle Lord dort etwas aufbewahrt, was ihm sehr viel bedeutet.

Ich habe mich schon immer gewundert, dass es anscheinend etwas gibt, an dem ein steinernes Herz wie das Seine hängen kann. Nun, heute werde ich herausfinden, was es ist, und die beiden Trottel neben mir werden mir dabei helfen.

Endlich haben wir den Eingang erreicht. Die Türe ist glatt, ohne jeden Griff, und sie schwingt auf meinen Befehl hin natürlich nicht auf. Statt dessen zeigt sich in der Mitte der Tür ein Kopf. Er ähnelt dem eines Fisches, Seeteufel oder so ähnlich, wie mich heute morgen Brehms Tierleben belehrte, und das breite Maul ist mit hunderten extrem langer, dünner Zähne gespickt, die es ihm unmöglich machen, die Kiefer zu schließen, selbst wenn er wollte. Doch er will ganz und gar nicht nicht, sondern das Untier sperrt gierig und einladend den Schlund auf.

Ich fürchte, jemand wird seinen Arm zwischen diese Kiefer hineinlegen müssen.

Alecto lächelt tückisch und hält mir ihren Zauberstab vor die Brust, während Amycus mir einen auffordernden Stoß versetzt.

„Nach dir, Severus, mein _Freund_!"

Ich blicke vom einen zur anderen, und kremple den linken Ärmel hinauf.

Alecto versetzt mir einen leichten, aber schmerzhaften Schlag. „Mach schneller!"

Die Kiefer des Fischkopfes mahlen erwartungsvoll, und gelber Schleim trieft ihm sabbernd aus den Mundwinkeln, als ob sich der Türwächter bereits auf sein Opfer freue.

Ich seufze unhörbar und stecke den Arm zwischen die Zähne.

Incedit in Scyllam, qui vult vitare.


	9. Scylla und Charybdis

Augenblicklich schließen sich die schrecklichen Zähne um meinen Ellenbogen, und der grausige Fisch beginnt, sich wie ein Aal zu winden und um die eigene Achse zu drehen und mir damit die Haut wie mit Schälmessern in Fetzen zu reißen. Ich beiße meinerseits ebenfalls die Zähne zusammen und halte mit aller Kraft dagegen, denn ich hänge nun mal an meinem Arm genauso wie an allen anderen Körperteilen. Schlagartig verstehe ich Hagrids Vorgänger - den Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe - der in den vorzeitigen Ruhestand ging, um sich noch ein wenig seiner verbliebenen Gliedmaßen zu erfreuen.

Ich versuche, dem Fischkopf ein paar Schock-, Maulöffne- und Erstarrungszauber auf die Schuppen zu jagen, aber mit meinem Zauberstab scheint etwas nicht zu stimmen und das Biest windet sich nur um so wilder, so dass ich endlich den Zauberstab sausen lasse, die Füße gegen die Türe stemme und mit reiner Körperkraft und wachsender Verzweiflung dagegenhalte bis – oh Wunder – mein vom Blut schlüpfrig gewordener Arm dem Zangengriff der Kiefer entgleitet. Unsanft knalle ich auf den Boden und bleibe erst einmal liegen.

Die Geschwister beugen sich über mich.

„Hast du dir wehgetan, Severus?"

Ich schlage mit der kaputten Hand nach dem neugierigen Gesicht von Alecto, das genau so viel Mitgefühl widerspiegelt wie die Augen des menschenfressenden Türwächters, verfehle sie aber. Kichernd faßt die Schwester ihren Bruder am Ärmel und zieht ihn mit sich durch die mächtige Tür, die sich nun, da sie ihren Tribut erhalten hat, in den rostigen Angeln ächzend und krächzend vor unseren Augen öffnet.

Während ich mich zitternd aufsetze und den heftig blutenden Arm mit dem Umhang umwickle, geht mir ein Licht auf: Schlangen häuten sich regelmäßig, so dass ein Stück alter Haut für sie kein Opfer darstellt. Der Dunkle Lord kann diese Kammer jederzeit betreten – entweder ist seine Verwandlung in eine Schlange entsprechend weit fortgeschritten, oder er bedient sich Naginis Hilfe.

Ich finde meinen Zauberstab und beeile mich, den beiden zu folgen.

Vor uns liegt der Eingang zu etwas, das mit einer Mauer besonderer Art umgeben ist: das Material ist schwarz, nahtlos glatt und glänzend wie polierter Obsidian, und ebenso hart. Ich kann mit keinem Fluch auch nur einen Kratzer verursachen. Zögernd folge ich den Stimmen der Geschwister und betrete den höhlenartigen Gang, der nur durch ein rotes Glimmen erhellt wird, als fließe glühende Lava tief im Innern des Gesteins. Überall liegen Goldstücke, Geschmeide und Edelsteine herum, und eine Spur immer wertvollerer Kleinode führt tief und tiefer hinein zwischen die dunklen Mauern.

An der ersten Weggabelung treffe ich auf Alecto und Amycus, mit Goldketten behängt wie zwei Weihnachtsbäume, die soeben einen heftigen Streit über den rechten bzw. den linken Weg austragen.

Ich warte, bis sie einen Moment Luft holen, und frage: „Was glaubt ihr, ist das hier – ein Irrgarten oder ein Labyrinth?"

Beide Gesichter wenden sich mir in komplettem Unverständnis zu.

„Wo liegt denn da der Unterschied?"

Ich seufze. Liest eigentlich niemand außer dem Dunklen Lord und mir etwas anderes als Rita Kimmekorns Klatschspalte im Tagespropheten?

„Ein Labyrinth hat nur einen einzigen Gang, und der führt zwar mit Umwegen, aber unweigerlich zum Zentrum. Im Irrgarten gibt es blinde Gänge und Sackgassen, die viel Zeit kosten und uns, wenn wir nicht aufpassen, komplett in die Irre führen."

„Ja, und was bedeutet das nun?"

Ich funkle Amycus wütend an.

„Das bedeutet, dass wir wenn wir Pech haben und uns verlaufen, hier drin bis zum jüngsten Tag umherirren. Falls wir nicht vorher verhungern oder verdursten!" Ganz zu schweigen von unangenehmen Kreaturen, die an solch verfluchten Orten zu Hause sind.

Die Geschwister wechseln einen ratlosen Blick, bevor sie mich ansehen und gleichzeitig fragen: „Und was machen wir da?"

Wir führen euch ins Verderben und lassen euch mittendrin sitzen, denke ich im Stillen.

Laut sage ich: „Also, wofür habt ihr euch entschieden – Labyrinth oder Irrgarten?"

„Irrgarten!", antwortet Amycus überzeugt, während Alecto „Labyrinth!" ausruft.

Ich wende mich der Schwester zu. „Wenn du mal Geld für Seife ausgeben würdest, Süße, um dir die Ohren zu waschen und mir zuzuhören, dann wüsstest du jetzt, dass ein Labyrinth nur einen einzigen Gang hat. Keine Abzweigungen! Und da dies hier …", ich weise auf die Weggabelung, „… eindeutig eine solche ist, haben wir es wohl mit einem Irrgarten zu tun!"

Sie starren mich ehrfürchtig an, als sei ich der Dunkle Lord persönlich. Dabei kennen die beiden, sobald sie die Gier nach Gold packt, jeden Trick und jede Tücke.

„Im Zentrum dieses Irrgartens muss etwas unglaublich Wertvolles sein!", meint Amycus versonnen, und Alecto ergänzt mit träumerischer Miene: „Sonst läge es offen herum wie in den anderen Schatzkammern und wäre nicht so gut verborgen!"

Ich starte einen letzten Appell an die Vernunft der Geschwister.

„Wir können hier umkehren, und niemand wird merken, dass wir hier waren! Den Kitsch da …", ich weise auf die Ketten und Ringe, mit denen sich die Geizkrägen behängt haben, „… könnt ihr meinetwegen mitnehmen. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord es vermissen wird."

Sie mustern mich angewidert, als sei ich verrückt geworden, und richten simultan die Zauberstäbe auf mich.

„Du gehst voran, Severus! Und denk dran: Wir sind direkt hinter dir und können dir jederzeit den Cruciatus in den Rücken jagen, wenn du versuchen solltest, uns an der Nase herum zu führen!"

Charmant, die beiden.

Ich drehe mich wortlos um und mustere angestrengt die beiden Gänge. Einer gleicht haargenau dem anderen. Ich versuche, mit „Lumos" ein wenig mehr Licht in die Angelegenheit zu bringen, doch mein Zauberstab reagiert nicht und liegt in meiner Hand wie ein Stück Treibholz. An diesem Ort gilt nur die Magie des Dunklen Lords.

„Hat jemand ein Knäuel Wolle dabei?", frage ich ohne viel Hoffnung.

Alecto lacht keckernd. „Sehen wir etwa aus, als würden wir gerne Strümpfe stricken?" Auffordernd sticht sie ihren Zauberstab in meine Rippen. „Los, setz dich in Bewegung! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag lang Zeit!" In ihren Augen und denen des Bruders liegt ein eisiges Glitzern, beinahe so unheilvoll wie das verhaltene Leuchten der Glut in den Wänden.

Ich seufze tief. Wenn wir ohne einen Plan drauflos stolpern, können wir uns ebenso gut gleich gegenseitig umbringen. Dann sterben wir wenigstens schnell und schmerzlos.

Unter den ungeduldigen Blicken der Geschwister denke ich angestrengt nach, doch meine Konzentration wird von den Schmerzen im Arm nicht gerade verbessert. Mein Umhang ist inzwischen soweit vollgesogen mit Blut, dass sich zu meinen Füßen schon eine ansehnliche Pfütze bilden konnte. Ich verfolge mit den Augen die Spur der Tropfen zurück bis zur Wegbiegung, wo sie sich im Dunkeln verliert …

Kurz entschlossen wickle ich den Arm aus dem verdorbenen Umhang – ich sollte zukünftig bei Madame Malkin Mengenrabatt einfordern – und lasse ihn zu Boden fallen, während ich den rechten Gang einschlage.

„Mir nach!"

Hastig stolpern sie hinter mir her.

„Werden wir uns nicht verirren?", fragt Alecto ängstlich, jedoch erbarmungslos angetrieben von ihrer ungezügelten Gier.

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

Ich weise auf die schimmernde Spur aus rubinroten Tropfen, die ich hinterlasse.

„Wenn dieser Gang in einer Sackgasse endet, kehren wir um. Sobald die Blutspur in einem Gang doppelt erscheint, wissen wir, dass wir schon dort waren und es sich um einen Irrweg handelt. Wir nehmen dann die andere Alternative und folgen ihr solange, bis sie sich ebenfalls als falsch erweist – oder aber der richtige Weg ist!"

Ich nehme nicht an, dass die beiden meinen Ausführungen folgen konnten, aber das ist mir gleichgültig. Eigentlich sollten sie sich für den Rückweg nur merken, dass sie der einzelnen Blutspur folgen müssen, niemals der doppelten. Aber diese Schlussfolgerung zu ziehen möchte ich nun wirklich dem sympathischen Geschwisterpaar selbst überlassen, das mich in diese Sache hineingezwungen hat.

Und so tasten wir uns Weggabelung auf Abzweigung und Versuch auf Irrtum folgend voran. Der Strom des Blutes, der an meiner Hand herab rinnt, versiegt nicht, und irgendwie bin ich dem grauenhaften Türwächter mit seinem vergifteten Rachen sogar dankbar. Trotzdem zolle ich langsam der Verletzung und dem Schlafdefizit Tribut, und je länger wir durch die schier endlosen Gänge wandeln, desto mehr wünsche ich mir einen Krug Wasser. Es ist heiß hier drinnen, und die Zunge klebt mir am Gaumen wie mit einem Klebefluch festgehext.

Endlich – ich habe längst jedes Zeitgefühl verloren – wird es am Ende des Tunnels hell, und als wir näher kommen, blendet ein schier endloses Gleißen unsere tränenden Augen: Wir sind im Zentrum des schwarzen Irrgartens angekommen.

Auri sacra fames.


	10. Einladungen

Ich muss meine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammenkneifen, so hell ist das Licht nach der Schwärze im Irrgarten.

Amycus und Alecto können ebenfalls kaum etwas sehen, taumeln aber mit weit vorgestreckten Armen tastend auf das Zentrum der Lichtquelle zu.

Als sich meine Sehnerven endlich angepasst haben, kann ich es erst kaum glauben und muss mehrfach blinzeln: Mir bietet sich das einmalige Schauspiel von hunderten von Kerzen, die eine absolut irreale Szene beleuchten:

Mitten im Raum steht ein altmodischer, mit einer gehäkelten Spitzendecke bedeckter Tisch mit einer Kanne samt Stövchen darauf und einer zierlich verschnörkelten Porzellantasse daneben. Dazu gibt es frische Zitrone in einem Schälchen, Milchkännchen und Zuckerdose, ein Tablett mit Muffins und Scones, frische Schlagsahne, Erdbeermarmelade und Gurken- oder Sardellensandwiches. Der Teetasse entströmt ein herrlicher Duft nach aromatischem Tee, und der bequeme Sessel lädt zu einer gemütlichen Teestunde ein. Und ich habe solchen Durst, dass ich schon Sterne vor den Augen sehe.

Alecto und Amycus stürzen begeistert auf diese surreale Teeeinladung zu und streiten sich, wer zuerst eine Tasse Tee trinken darf. Beide haben sich bereits hemmungslos von den kostenlosen Köstlichkeiten bedient und kauen mit vollen Backen, während die eine die Kanne hält und der andere die Teetasse in Besitz genommen hat.

„Ich darf mir zuerst einschenken, denn ich habe den Tee!", triumphiert Alecto und entwischt ihrem Bruder, der nach der Kanne greift. Ein wenig Tee ergießt sich auf den Boden und verströmt einen Geruch, der mich fast alle Vorsicht fahren lässt.

Aber nur eben beinahe. _Its teatime_, doch der Gastgeber heißt nicht Madame Puddifoot.

„Ohne Tasse kein Trinken!", kontert Amycus und weicht seinerseits überraschend elegant der Attacke seiner Schwester aus.

Halb ernst, halb ausgelassen balgen sich die beiden um das Teegeschirr, doch mir rieselt es trotz der Hitze kalt das Rückgrat hinab. Hier liegt ein schwarzmagischer Fluch in der Luft, unvergleichlich viel stärker als der des Zauberspiegels. Ich brauche nicht einmal meinen nutzlosen Zauberstab, um die Drohung in den Fingerspitzen vibrieren zu spüren.

Ich setze mich erst einmal auf den Boden, um mich auszuruhen, während ich den beiden zusehe.

„Habt ihr eigentlich keine Angst, euch mit dem Zeugs da vollzustopfen?", frage ich in eine Streitpause hinein. „Ich meine … ihr habt nicht vergessen, wo wir sind?"

Amycus guckt erst erschrocken, kaut dann aber fröhlich und genussvoll weiter. „Nein, schmeckt prima und kostet mich nicht einen einzigen lumpigen Sickel! Genau das Richtige nach diesem Gewaltmarsch!"

Alecto stopft sich als Antwort ein Scone mit Sahne und Marmelade in den Mund und kaut demonstrativ. „Hmmmpf hmmmh hm?"

Mein Magen krampft sich sehnsuchtsvoll zusammen, doch ich schüttle den Kopf.

„Nein danke. Ich bin nicht hungrig."

Alecto zuckt die Schultern und schlägt ihrem Bruder vor: „Pass auf! Ich schenke mir jetzt Tee ein und trinke zuerst. Danach bist du an der Reihe!"

Amycus lehnt natürlich ab, und das Gezanke geht noch einige Zeit hin und her. Mir scheint, als sei ich zu einer Kindergeburtstagsfeier in den Zirkus eingeladen – in dem als Höhepunkt der Vorstellung die Raubtiere auf die Partygäste losgelassen werden.

„Ich bin älter als du!"

„Ich bin größer!"

„Länger, meinst du wohl! Ich als Erstgeborene habe das Vorrecht …"

Ich muss hier weg. So schnell wie möglich. Ich rapple mich auf und tappe mit unsicheren Schritten zurück in Richtung des Labyrinthsystems.

„Wo willst du hin, Severus?!"

Plötzlich sind die beiden Streithähne wieder ein Herz und eine Seele.

„Zurück. Ich bin fertig." Ich drehe mich um und kümmere mich nicht um ihr „Crucio!"-Gebrüll. Ihre Zauberstäbe sind hier, auf des Dunklen Lords ureigenstem Terrain, genauso nutzlos wie meiner.

Doch ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich ein paar harte Tage hinter mir habe, meine Hand seit werweißwielange blutet und die Geschwister zu zweit sind. Im Handumdrehen haben sie mich eingeholt und gegen die Wand gedrängt.

„Ohne uns gehst du nirgendwo hin! Du dachtest wohl, du könntest uns hier so einfach sitzen lassen und uns damit loswerden, was?", kreischt Alecto und schüttelt mich heftig, während ihr Bruder grob meinen Arm umklammert.

„Tatsächlich, so in etwa habe ich mir das gedacht.", bestätige ich müde, „Wenn ihr also mit zurückkommen wollt, bevor ich komplett zusammenklappe, solltet ihr euch beeilen. Und lasst die Finger von dem Zeugs da, es ist verflucht!"

Sie lachen mich aus und schleppen mich zu dem Teetisch, um sich weiter zu zanken.

„Werft doch einfach eine Münze!", schlage ich vor. Der Teeduft bringt mich um.

Entzückt wird mein Vorschlag befolgt, und Alecto gewinnt mit Zahl.

Amycus rückt mit zitronensaurer Miene die Tasse heraus, und Alecto schenkt sich Tee ein.

Die Kerzen flackern, und mein Herz macht einen seiner unangenehmen Sprünge. Dann hebt eine klagende, süße Melodie an, die dem Ausguss der Teekanne entspringt wie dem verlockenden Mund der Veela: „Wer aus dieser Tasse trinkt, dem wird alles zu Gold, was ihm unter die Hände kommt! Darum, Fremder, sei Helgas Gast und lass dich reich beschenken!"

Ohne unterlass wiederholt die samtweiche Stimme ihr Versprechen, und meine Hände werden taub, weil sich alles Blut, das noch in mir ist, zum Herzen hin zurückzieht.

Alecto klatscht entzückt in die Hände, ergreift die Teetasse wie einen Siegerpokal und hebt ihn andächtig zum Mund, um einen Schluck daraus zu trinken.

Amycus und ich warten gespannt, beide von Neid zerfressen: Der eine voll Eifersucht auf das Versprechen von unendlichem Reichtum, der andere voll Sehnsucht nach der Flüssigkeit.

Nichts passiert. Alecto setzt die Tasse vorsichtig auf dem zierlichen Tellerchen ab und betrachtet ihre Hände erwartungsvoll.

Sie sehen aus wie immer: Alt und runzlig und nach Hautcreme schreiend.

Amycus runzelt die Stirn. „Vielleicht musst du noch Zucker oder Zitrone hineintun?"

Alectos verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck glättet sich. Erfreut befolgt sie den Vorschlag und greift nach einem Zuckerstück …

… das sich augenblicklich in einen goldenen Würfel verwandelt.

Sie stößt einen spitzen Freudenschrei aus und fasst nach einem Muffin, der ebenfalls sofort zu Gold und damit ungenießbar wird.

Alecto verfällt übergangslos in einen wahren Goldrausch und grabscht wahllos alles an, was ihr in die Quere kommt, während Amycus ohne zu zögern nach der Tasse greift, sich einschenkt und den brühheißen Tee hinabstürzt wie ein Verdurstender.

Ich sehe die Zeit gekommen, mich zurückzuziehen, als Amycus achtlos die Tasse samt Untertasse zu Boden gleiten lässt und seiner Schwester folgt, um alles, was ihm unter die Hände gerät, in gleißendes, glitzerndes Edelmetall zu verwandeln. Die Tasse knallt mit einem lauten Scheppern auf den Steinboden, bleibt aber wundersam unbeschädigt, genauso wie die hauchzarte, durchscheinende Untertasse, die eigentlich in Scherben liegen müsste. Mir dämmert, dieses Porzellanensemble ist die Ursache für all die Magie, mit der unser Herr diesen Ort schützt.

Ich streife mein Hemd über den Kopf und wickle in einer schnellen Bewegung Tasse nebst Untertasse darin ein, bevor ich mich so schnell mich meine Beine tragen auf den Rückweg mache. Wenn dieses grässliche Porzellan so wichtig ist für den Dunklen Lord, könnte sein Besitz eine Lebensversicherung für mich sein, die ich vielleicht einmal als letzten Trumpf einsetzen kann, wenn es mir an den Kragen gehen soll.

Der schwarze Steinwall, der den Irrgarten bildet, scheint unter meinen Füßen zu vibrieren und zu brodeln, und das lavaglühende Licht wird stärker und stärker. Von ferne höre ich Donner grollen, doch hier, so tief unten im Schlund von Babajaga, kann kein natürliches Unwetter sich damit ankündigen. Das Donnern klingt auch nicht wie sonst, sondern irgendwie … doppelstimmig?

Ich werfe am Eingang des Irrgartens einen letzten Blick über die Schulter, und meine Hände klammern sich erschrocken um das verfluchte Teedings in meinem Hemd.

Amycus und Alecto haben bereits Beistelltischchen, Sessel und eine große Anzahl der Kerzen in pures Gold verwandelt und betasten nun die schwarzen Wände, die sich unter ihrer Berührung in Gleißen und Glitzern verwandeln. Schließlich begegnen sich die beiden, wechseln einen irre verzückten Blick und fallen einander strahlend vor Glück in die – goldenen Arme. In dem Moment, in dem sich beider Hände berühren, verwandelt sich der jeweils andere in eine kalte, seelenlose Statue aus Metall.

Ich drehe mich auf dem Absatz um und renne, was das Zeug hält, immer meiner eigenen, einfachen Blutspur nach. Hinter mir erhebt sich ein Getrappel, das nicht menschlich sein kann.

Die Angst verleiht mir zwar leider keine Flügel, aber neue Kräfte, und so sprinte ich die Gänge entlang, so schnell ich kann. Trotzdem kommt das, was mir nachsetzt, wie in einem Alptraum, aus dem ich nicht erwache, näher und immer näher. Schlitternd nehme ich die Kurven, verpasse eine Abzweigung, verliere wertvolle Sekunden Vorsprung. Ich bin es so leid, vor irgend welchen Monstern fliehen zu müssen, und im Rückblick erscheint mir der Hippogreif geradezu putzig gegenüber dem donnernden, mächtigen Untier, das mich verfolgt. Mit letzter Kraft, schmerzenden Rippen und pfeifendem Atem renne ich, renne, renne um mein Leben und sehe endlich Licht am Ende des Ganges, und das Untier hat mich jetzt fast eingeholt. An mein Ohr dringt ein unmenschliches Brüllen, tief und wild und archaisch wie von einem Ur, und sein heißer Atem scheint meine nackten Schultern schon zu streifen, da …

Geschafft! Ich bin aus dem Irrgarten heraus und stehe wieder vor der Tür, die … verschlossen ist wie zuvor. Der grausige Fischkopf glotzt mich erwartungsvoll an und klappert froh mit den Zähnen.

Nein. Nein, ausgeschlossen! Ich stecke nie wieder irgendetwas zwischen diese grauenvollen Kiefer! Eher nehme ich es mit dem unbekannten Dings hinter mir auf.

Sofort bereue ich diesen Entschluss. Hinter mir steht, mich beinahe um das doppelte überragend, eine entsetzliche Mischung aus Mensch und Tier. Die säulenartigen Beine, der mächtige Brustkorb, die muskelbepackten Arme sind die eines Menschen. Der Kopf ist der eines Stieres, gekrönt von unglaublich langen und spitzen Hörnern, die matt schimmern wie gehärteter Stahl, und dort, wo eigentlich Füße sein sollten, steht es auf mächtigen paarigen Hufen. Die Augen des Stiermannes quellen blutunterlaufen hervor und gleichen so gar nicht denen einer sanften Kuh – es sind die eines Menschenfressers.

Der Minotaurus legt seinen Kopf zurück und stößt ein Brüllen aus, das Risse in den bisher makellos schwarzen Obsidian treibt, während er in höchstem Zorn die mächtigen Fäuste gen Himmel schüttelt.

Ich habe wenig Zeit, meine zahlreichen und mannigfaltigen Sünden zu bereuen, darum drehe ich mich mit dem Rücken zur Wand, als das Ungeheuer schon mit solcher Wucht auf mich zustürmt, das der Boden schwankt wie ein Schiffsdeck. In letzter Sekunde winde ich mich zur Seite, und die Hörner streifen meine Rippe nur, anstatt sie zu durchbohren. Ich tauche unter den Pranken des Stierwesens hindurch, das nach mir schlägt und bin froh, dass ich weder Umhang noch Hemd trage, an dem mich das Monster erwischen kann. Noch dreimal entkomme ich mit letzter Not den Hörnern und Händen, bis er mich beim vierten Mal endlich an meinem verletzten Arm erwischt und meinen Unterarm sofort wie mit einem Schraubstock umklammert hält.

Langsam, wie um mit mir zu spielen, zieht er mich zu sich heran, bis ich seinem nach Büffel stinkenden Atem nicht mehr ausweichen kann. Ebenso spielerisch senkt er den Kopf und zieht die Spitzen seiner Hörner über meine Brust. Sie hinterlassen zwei Schnitte wie von meinem Rasiermesser. Das Stierantlitz entblößt grausam lächelnd ein Gebiss, das den fischigen Türwächter wie ein zahnendes Baby aussehen lässt.

Ich bin noch nicht tot - nur beinahe. Und ich halte immer noch mit meinem gesunden Arm die Teetasse in meinem Hemd umklammert.

Ich stoße mit aller Kraft, die mir geblieben ist, zwei Finger meiner verletzten Hand in das grässliche Auge des Monsters. Als es brüllend wie ein Orkan zurückzuckt, setze ich mit einem Stoß in das andere Auge nach. Das Monster prallt ein paar Schritte zurück, hält sich die verletzten Augen, die noch blutunterlaufener sind als zuvor, und entblößt die Zähne. Es möchte wohl nicht weiter mit mir spielen.

Leichtfüßig tänzeln die Hufe an den Menschenbeinen ein paar Schritte zurück, ein letztes Mal nimmt der Minotaurus Maß, um mich mit seinen wütend gesenkten Hörner aufzuspießen wie auf einer Gabel. Ich habe zwei Wimpernschläge Zeit, mich zu retten, und wenn ich mich auch nur um einen Zentimeter irre …

Ich reiße Tasse und Untertasse aus meinem Hemd, knicke in den Knien ein und halte dabei die verfluchten Gerätschaften an die Stelle empor, an denen sich eben noch mein Oberkörper befand.

Die Hörner des Minotaurus bohren sich jedes mit einem grässlichen Knacken in das feine Porzellan, das wie in Zeitlupe erst einen feinen Riss bekommt und dann in tausend Teile zersplittert.

Wie vom Blitz gefällt stürzt der Stiermensch auf mich und begräbt mich unter seinen Muskelmassen. Ich kann nicht atmen, er ist so schwer, ich winde mich und strample, denn ich weiß, wenn ich mich nicht befreien kann, dann …

Auf einmal ist das tonnenschwere Gewicht von mir genommen, und ich rolle das, was auf mir liegt, mit einer allerletzten Anstrengung zur Seite. Minutenlang, nein, wohl stundenlang liege ich dort, nur auf meine Ellenbogen gestützt, und sauge keuchend Luft in meine Lungen. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich immer noch am Leben bin!

Die verfluchte Teetasse und ihr Teller liegen zerschmettert auf dem Boden. Angeekelt schubse ich ein paar Scherben zur Seite und bemerke, dass das Monster, das mich angegriffen hat, verschwunden ist. Neben mir liegt nun ein Mensch, und wieder liegt er mit dem Gesicht nach unten reglos auf dem kalten Stein.

Ich habe meine Bewegungen kaum unter Kontrolle, als ich zu ihm krieche und ihn umdrehe, halb gespannt, halb ängstlich, welche Teufelei mich nun wieder erwartet. Trägt er Dumbledores Gesicht? Mein eigenes? Das des Dunklen Lords, den ich bestohlen habe?

Im ersten Moment ist meine Erleichterung grenzenlos, denn ich glaube, den Toten nicht zu kennen. Dann wieder der vertraute, verhasste Schlag in die Magengrube: Doch, ich weiß, wer es ist. Und das von den Gefangenen in den Verliesen unter dem Bergfried war doch kein abergläubisches Altweibergeschwätz.

Der Tote ist ein Mann namens Florean Fortescue. Er betrieb ein Eiscafé in der Winkelgasse - ein völlig harmloser, freundlicher, aufmerksamer Zeitgenosse mit guten Manieren und leckerem Eis. Als ich mich einmal mit Dumbledore in seinem Café traf – ich hatte damals erst vor kurzem den Todessern den Rücken gekehrt – war er außer Dumbledore der einzige, der mich nicht wie einen Aussätzigen behandelte. Und das nur auf Dumbledores Wort hin.

Die Erinnerung drückt mich unter Wasser, und es dauert lange, bis ich wieder oben schwimme und mich soweit beruhigt habe, dass ich mir meiner Lage bewusst bin.

Trotz allem, ich muss hier raus. Und zwar schnell, bevor mich der Dunkle Lord hier entdeckt. Ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung, ob ich hier zwei Stunden oder zwei Tage zugebracht habe.

Ich schleife Floreans Leiche zum Türwächter und stecke ihren Arm zwischen die Kiefer des Fisches. Er knirscht und mahlt noch, als ich mich durch den Türspalt drücke. Draußen auf dem Gang ist niemand zu sehen. Ich ziehe den Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel, beschwöre einen Becher herauf und fülle ihn mit klarem, frischem Wasser. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass mir etwas jemals größeren Genuss bereitet hätte als dies, und ich trinke, bis ich schier platze.

In meiner Kammer liegt ein Zettel auf dem Tisch, der mir mitteilt, Draco habe bis zum späten Abend auf mich gewartet und sei dann zu Bett gegangen. Der Spiegel ist wie besprochen präpariert, und Draco wünsche mir eine gute Nacht.

Ich bereite etwas Murtlabessenz zu, gemischt mit Beinwell, Spitzwegerich und Weasleys Paste und streiche die Mischung auf den zerfetzten Arm. Die Wunden sehen nicht gut aus, hören aber endlich auf zu bluten. Ich suche noch nach den Drachenhauthandschuhen, die ich zum Aussortieren von Flubberwürmern benutze, als mein Blick auf die Bücher fällt, die mir auf den Kopf prasselten, als Amycus und Alecto an die Tür klopften. Ich will sie gerade mit einem Schwenk meines Zauberstabes zurück ins Regal befördern, als mir die aufgeschlagene Seite eines Muggelbuches ins Auge sticht.

Mein neuer Patronus ist dort abgebildet – und er ist ein Rikki-Tikki-Tavi.

Nosce te ipsum.


	11. Lügen haben dicke Beine

Kapitel 11: Lügen haben dicke Beine

Ich trage meiner Hauselfe auf, Draco mitzuteilen, dass der Unterricht am nächsten Tag ausfallen wird und befehle ihr, mich nur dann zu wecken, falls eine größere Katastrophe eintreten sollte oder der Dunkle Lord nach mir verlangt – was ohnehin keinen besonderen Unterschied macht.

Ich schlafe wie ein Stein und werde erst wieder wach, als das Dunkle Mal auf meinem Arm unter dem Drachenhauthandschuh zu brennen beginnt und auch diesmal lasse ich mir Zeit mit den Vorbereitungen. Der Zauberspiegel meines Herrn ist fertig, Draco hat hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Der Spiegel verdient einen besonderen Auftritt, während alle schon in der Halle versammelt sind.

Die Hauselfe hat tatsächlich vor meiner Tür auf einem Lumpen zusammengerollt übernachtet, um meinen ungestörten Schlaf zu bewachen. Als ich die Türe aufreiße, um nach ihr zu rufen, blickt sie mich so ängstlich und unterwürfig an, dass ich gleichzeitig ein schlechtes Gewissen und Wut verspüre. Warum lassen sich die Dinger eigentlich alles von ihren Herren gefallen, ohne jemals aufzumucken? Wahrscheinlich aus demselben Grund, aus dem sogar ich vor dem Dunklen Lord … Allerdings kann ich mich nicht erinnern, jemals eine Hauselfe misshandelt oder gar getötet zu haben, obwohl beides durchaus vorkommen soll.

Andererseits – wer hält sich eigentlich freiwillig ein Haustier, das einen auch noch anwinselt, wenn man es tritt? Muggel kaufen sich dafür gewöhnlich einen Hund. Den Saurüden Fang hörte ich allerdings niemals winseln, also kann das nicht der Grund sein, warum Hagrid … Was ist eigentlich aus Fang geworden? Hagrids Hütte brannte lichterloh; das Tier war darin eingeschlossen und heulte und jaulte und Hagrid kann nicht zaubern und besitzt auch keinen Zauberstab. Dabei hängt er so an seinem Getier und obwohl ich persönlich weder Fang noch das andere Kroppzeug ausstehen kann, so würde ich mir wünschen …

Bevor mich mein Gedankengang allzu weit in diese verfluchte Nacht hineinführt, schwenke ich wieder zu meinem gegenwärtigen Problem. Wenigstens sucht sich Hagrid, auch wenn er ein bisschen beschränkt ist, Haustiere aus, die ihm nicht aus Furcht, sondern aus freiem Willen gehorchen.

Betont sachlich teile ich der Elfe mit, sie möge ratzeputz ihren Schlaflumpen von meiner Türschwelle entfernen und anschließend Goyle herbeiholen, damit dieser den Zauberspiegel in die Halle trägt. Der Spiegel scheint mir bei eingehender Betrachtung der Elfenstatur jedenfalls viel zu schwer für die mickrige Hauselfe, auch wenn sie hastig und zitternd das Gegenteil beteuert, vor mir auf die Knie fällt, meine Füße umklammert und mir ihre Dienste mit devotem Gejammer aufdrängt. Als sie dazu auch noch in Tränen ausbricht, verliere ich die Geduld und frage, ob sie mit der Verfahrensweise im Hause Black hinsichtlich zu alt gewordener Hausdiener vertraut sei und sie verschwindet vor Eile fast die Treppe hinunterstürzend– endlich! Natürlich hat sie den Schlaflumpen liegen lassen.

Seufzend verwandle ich ihn in ein schwarzes Tuch und verhänge damit die Spiegelfläche – schließlich möchte ich die versammelten Todesser nicht in männliche Veelas verwandeln.

Der Doppelgesichtsfluch macht Zauberspiegel renitent gegenüber „Vingardium leviosa", so dass ich zwar Goyle den manuellen Transport überlassen muss, jedoch zur Sicherheit ein paar Schritte hinter ihm bleibe, um im Notfall eingreifen zu können.

Als wir die Halle betreten, starren uns alle Todesser erwartungsvoll an. Der Dunkle Lord spricht mit Bellatrix Lestrange, die es wieder auf den Platz an seiner Rechten geschafft hat und mir einen triumphierenden Blick zwischen langen Wimpern hindurch zuwirft, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ganz und gar den Worten unseres Herrn und Meisters hingibt. Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Meine Zeit kommt, soviel ist sicher.

Goyle tappt unter der Last des Spiegels mit vor Anstrengung und Konzentration knallrotem Gesicht vor mir her. Kein Wunder, denn ich habe ihm versprochen, künftig Fleischtomaten aus seinem Allerwertesten wachsen zu lassen, falls er mich mit seiner Ungeschicklichkeit vor dem Dunklen Lord blamieren sollte.

Als wir uns dem Thron bis auf wenige Schritte genähert haben, geruht der, dem nichts entgeht, auf uns aufmerksam zu werden und bringt die Menge mit einer knappen Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Nur noch Goyles Keuchen ist zu hören.

Ich wende mich um und halte nach Draco Ausschau, der am Tisch neben seinem Onkel Rodolphus sitzt und einen Krug Butterbier in der Hand hält. Ich fordere meinen Schüler mit einem Nicken auf, zu mir zu kommen. Ich möchte, dass der Dunkle Lord von seinem Anteil an der Spiegelmagie erfährt. Eine meiner Eitelkeiten: Ich bin stolz auf meine Schüler, wenn ich es geschafft habe, ihnen etwas beizubringen.

Als ich mich wieder dem Thron zuwende, ist die Katastrophe schon im vollem Laufe und nicht mehr abzuwenden: Wurmschwanz hat unter dem Tisch seinen Fuß vorgestreckt und grinst heimtückisch, während Goyle, vom Spiegel sowohl in der Sicht behindert als auch leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, schon darüber stolpert. Ich denke noch „Vin…", als der Spiegel bereits mit ohrenbetäubendem Klirren auf den Stufen direkt vor den Füßen des Dunklen Lords in hunderttausend winzige Splitter zerstäubt.

Der Gesichtsausdruck dessen, der Dummheit nur verzeiht, wenn sie ihm nützt, ist mörderisch. Ich streife lässig meinen zweiten Drachenhauthandschuh über, bevor ich Goyle eisig anfahre: „Aus dem Weg, Idiot! Verschwinde, bevor ich mich vergesse!"

Goyle, das Seelchen, denkt an Fleischtomaten, fasst sich ans Hinterteil und wird bleich. Als ich ihn wütend anfunkle, kapiert er endlich und hat sich bereits halb umgedreht, um mir so schnell wie möglich aus den Augen zu kommen, da donnert unser Herr: „Hier geblieben, Goyle!"

Der Angesprochene erstarrt, dreht sich um und wird tiefrot. Tomaten sind eindeutig sein Gemüse. Wenn mein Magen sich nicht ständig in einen Eiswürfel verwandeln würde, könnte ich hier richtig Spaß haben.

„Ich bring das schnell in Ordnung.", werfe ich ein und stoße das Riesenbaby zur Seite, um mit dem Zauberstab die Bescherung aufzuräumen.

„Nein, Severus, das wird Goyle erledigen. Er hat ja schon bewiesen, dass er dazu in der Lage ist." Der, von dem man sich besser nicht bei einer Lüge erwischen lässt, lächelt milde.

Ich verzichte auf einen Kommentar, stoppe Draco, der sich durch die Todesser zu mir hindurch drängeln will, mit einem warnenden Blick und verschränke die Hände samt Zauberstab hinter dem Rücken.

„Hurtig, Goyle!", fordere ich, „Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" Bedauerlicherweise glaube ich nicht an Wunder.

Goyle zieht den Zauberstab, zupft sich mit gerunzelter Stirn an der Unterlippe und fragt treuherzig in das Schlangengesicht hinauf: „Was muss ich da noch mal sagen, bitte?"

Mich packt ein beinahe unbezwingbarer Hustenreiz, wie anscheinend einige andere auch, die plötzlich wichtige Dinge unter dem Tisch zu entdecken haben.

Die Augen des Schlangengleichen beginnen zu glühen.

„Reparo, Goyle!", zischt er.

Goyle grinst selig.

„Ach, ja! Genau das hat Severus auch gesagt!"

Ich hebe die Augenbrauen in gespielter Verzweiflung, als mein Blick dem des Dunklen Lords begegnet. Obwohl ich da im Moment nicht viel spielen muss.

Goyle schwenkt nun ausladend und hoffnungsfroh den Zauberstab und nuschelt: „Repapillo!"

Die Scherben des Zauberspiegels und das Tuch fahren auf wie von einer Orkanböe erfasst, drehen sich wild im Kreis und verwandeln sich in einen Wirbel aus … Schmetterlingen, die um eine riesige, schwarzgeränderte Blüte herumtorkeln.

Ich hoffe inständig, dass Draco sich in den nächsten Minuten an sein Versprechen erinnert und riskiere einen sehr kurzen, sehr eisigen Blick in die Richtung meines Schülers, der sich prompt ein wenig weiter zurückzieht und das Schauspiel nun zwar verwirrt, jedoch aus sicherer Entfernung betrachtet.

Goyle starrt zuerst beglückt auf die tanzenden Schmetterlinge, dann verwirrt auf den Zauberstab und stammelt schließlich: „Aber letztens konnte ichs doch!"

Ich schließe die Augen und atme tief ein und aus, bevor ich sie wieder öffne.

In den Sekunden, die dies gedauert haben mag, ist ein Wunder geschehen. Der Schmetterlingstornado ist verschwunden, der Spiegel in seiner alten Pracht wiederhergestellt und von schwarzem Samt verhüllt. Makellos und ohne einen einzigen Kratzer auf dem Rahmen schwebt er in Augenhöhe wie mit einem Klebefluch fixiert über der untersten Stufe zum Throne dessen, der nun ebenfalls überrascht erscheint.

Goyle fasst sich als erster und klatscht freudig die Hände auf seine Schenkel. „Wusste ichs doch, dass ich gut zaubern kann!" Stolz blickt er in die Runde, die zwischen völlig verblüfft und unendlich erleichtert zurückgafft.

Ich blicke auf zu meinem Herrn und Gebieter, um vom Antlitz des Schlangengleichen abzulesen, ob Wurmschwanz es endlich geschafft hat, sich an mir für die gefährliche Spionage im Zentaurenlager sowie die spätere, durch seine dumme Großspurigkeit allein verursachte Bestrafung durch den Dunklen Lord zu rächen.

Eine winzige Bewegung unterm Tisch, direkt neben dem Dunklen Lord. Ich bin mir sicher, mich nicht geirrt zu haben und blinzle Bellatrix verwirrt an.

Sie grinst höhnisch, legt beiläufig den Zauberstab auf den Tisch und wendet sich an unseren Herrn: „Schade. Ich hätte Goyle gerne das Tanzen beigebracht!"

Alles lacht – außer mir und Goyle – und ich fange ihren Blick auf. Sie zieht spöttisch eine Braue in die Höhe und ich blinzle ein weiteres Mal. Ich dachte immer, Bellatrix könne sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als mich hier vor allen Leuten zur Schnecke machen zu dürfen – und jetzt verzichtet sie nicht nur freiwillig darauf, sondern hilft mir auch noch aus der Klemme? So wahrscheinlich wie Frieden auf Erden.

„Setz dich neben Bellatrix, Severus! Wir haben viel zu besprechen!" Der Dunkle Lord hat beschlossen, heute in nachsichtiger Stimmung zu sein.

Erleichtert zische ich dem verlegen herumstehenden Goyle im Vorbeigehen ins Ohr, aus seiner Hose rage hinten etwas Grünes - woraufhin er zu Tode erschrocken davonrennt - bevor ich mich auf den Platz neben Bellatrix setze.

„Der Spiegel ist fertig, wie ich sehe." Der Meister beugt sich an Bellatrix vorbei zu mir hinüber. Nagini hat sich um seinen Oberkörper und Arm geschlungen, so dass mich die beiden jetzt vieräugig und ohne Lidschlag fixieren.

„Jawohl, mein Lord. Ich hoffe, dass Euch das Ergebnis zusagt." Ich setzte ein arrogantes Lächeln auf, dass ich gleichzeitig im Gesicht meines Herren wieder finde.

„Auf dich ist immer Verlass, Severus. Ich bin erfreut!"

Höchstes Lob aus diesem Mund.

„Danke, Herr."

„Ich werde dir eine weitere Unterrichtsstunde in schwarzer Magie gewähren. Gibt es ein spezielles Thema, über das du mehr erfahren möchtest?"

Oh, unser Herr und Meister ist wieder einmal zu gütig! Jetzt darf ich mir auch noch aussuchen, was ich lernen will …

„Ich möchte gerne wissen, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt …", ich stocke, denn ich weiß nicht recht, wie er die Frage aufnehmen wird. Seine Stimmungsschwankungen sind legendär.

„Ja? Nur zu, mein treuer Diener, nicht so bescheiden!"

Ich gebe mir einen Ruck. Man muss ja auch mal an sich selbst denken, oder?

„Herr, ich möchte gerne erfahren, wie man unverwundbar wird. Ich meine, ohne Drachenhaut, Lindwurmblut oder andere Hilfsmittel." Mir tun alle Gräten weh. Noch so ein Abenteuer und ich krieche am Morgen auf allen Vieren in die große Halle oder Goyle darf mich auf dem Seniorenbesen durch die Gänge schubsen und mir die Schnabeltasse anreichen.

Nagini züngelt bedrohlich. Zwischen den Augen unseres Meisters bildet sich eine argwöhnische Falte.

„Wozu willst du das wissen, Severus?"

Ich ziehe die Schultern hoch und fröstle. Manches Unbehagen muss man nicht spielen. Ich ahnte schon, dass Unverwundbarkeit heikel werden könnte.

„Die Begegnung mit dem Nachtmahr war … ein wenig anstrengend für mich, wie ihr wisst. Ich gehe auf die vierzig zu."

Der Dunkle Lord lacht eines seiner seltenen, schallenden Gelächter. Das Portrait von Edelgard der Eingebildeten auf dem Gemälde hinter ihm rümpft missbilligend die Nase, sieht aber von einem Kommentar ab. Sie ist ebenfalls mit dem irrwichtenden Temperament unseres Gebieters vertraut, wie die Schweinsohren unter der Ringellöckchenfrisur zeigen.

„Severus, ich kenne niemanden der so praktisch denkt wie du – außer mir natürlich!", lacht mein Herr. „Reicht das Blutsverrätergebräu also nicht aus, dich vor meiner Macht zu schützen?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Wie ihr schon sagtet, Herr: Eure Magie ist einfach …", ich suche nach dem rechten Wort, „… unvergleichlich!"

Mein Herr ist geschmeichelt, und sogar Nagini züngelt entzückt.

Der Dunkle Lord tätschelt ihr den Kopf und fährt fort: „Zurück zu meiner Bewerbung als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Severus: Wie lange wird die gestaltwandelnde Wirkung des Doppelgesichtsfluches anhalten?"

„Maximal drei Tage. Dann müsst ihr wieder in den Spiegel blicken, damit ihr euch nicht zurückverwandelt."

Nagini windet sich um seinen Arm und die dünnen Finger des Dunklen Lords gleiten sanft, beinahe zärtlich über die Schuppen der Schlange. „Nun, drei Tage reichen absolut aus. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, dass ich wissen sollte?"

„Nein."

„Nun, dann will ich mir dein Werk einmal anschauen!" Er erhebt sich und lässt Nagini vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass meinem Herren die Gefühle anderer Geschöpfe gleichgültig sind, würde ich vermuten, er _mag_ dieses ekelhafte, heimtückische Monster.

„Draco hat mir bei der Modifikation des Zauberspiegels assistiert. Er ist ein sehr gelehriger Schüler.", berichte ich, während wir gemeinsam die Stufen hinab schreiten – ich natürlich drei Schritte hinter dem Dunklen Lord.

Unser Herr nickt abwesend, ganz konzentriert auf den Spiegel.

Das Raunen und Tuscheln im Saal verstummt. Mit einem beiläufigen Schwenk des Zauberstabes werden die Feuer in den Kohlebecken kleiner, nur der unmittelbare Bereich um den, der einen untrüglichen Sinn für große Auftritte hat, bleibt hell erleuchtet.

Der Dunkle Lord dreht den Todessern den Rücken zu und baut sich vor dem Spiegel auf.

„Zeig her, Severus!"

Ich entferne mit den Drachenhauthandschuhen sanft ein Staubkorn vom Rahmen und überlege, ob die Position des Spiegels nicht doch etwas ungünstig ist, schließlich wird wider Erwarten beinahe jeder außer Bellatrix über die Schulter unseres Herrn in den Spiegel sehen können. Dann entscheide ich jedoch, dass eine Änderung jetzt und hier zu auffällig wäre. Ich poliere schnell noch mit den behandschuhten Fingerspitzen einen fettigen Fingerabdruck weg, um dann mit einer fließenden Bewegung das Samttuch von der Spiegelfläche zu ziehen.

Sic transit gloria mundi.


	12. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Ein Aufstöhnen geht durch die Menge. Alle blicken über die Schulter des Dunklen Lords und damit hinab in dessen Seele. Einige halten entsetzt den Atem an, ein paar Stühle kippen, einige unterdrücken einen Aufschrei. Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Bruder, der kurz zuvor noch seiner Nachbarin gierig ins Dekolleté gestarrt hat, übergibt sich nun in den Ausschnitt der Dame.

Der Dunkle Lord jedoch betrachtet entrückt sein eigenes, perfektes Spiegelbild und bekommt von dem Aufruhr um ihn herum nichts mit. Ich mache mir keine Sorgen, dass einer der Todesser den Mumm aufbringen könnte, unserem Herrn und Gebieter mitzuteilen, wie sein wahres Ich auf andere wirkt. So dumm wäre nicht einmal Goyle.

Auf eine knappe Handbewegung des Dunklen Lords hin verstummen alle auf einen Schlag. Selbst das Opfer von Rabastans unvergleichlichem Charme wendet sich hin zu dem Ehrfurcht gebietenden Rücken dessen, der die Welt beherrschen wird.

Mit einem Ruck dreht er sich um – und wieder geht ein Stöhnen durch die Menge, diesmal aber vor ehrlicher Verblüffung.

Der Anblick des Dunklen Lord ist einfach umwerfend: Majestätisch und eindrucksvoll wie der Vorsitzende des Zauberergamot, männlich und verwegen wie ein jugendlicher Heldendarsteller der „Magical Bewitched Company", weise und gütig wie …

Ich presse die Hand auf den Magen und vermeide es tunlichst, dem Blick des Dunklen Lords zu begegnen.

Da muss ich mir im Moment auch keine Sorgen machen, denn unser Herr und Meister sonnt sich mit hoch erhobenen Armen triumphierend in der Begeisterung seiner Anhänger. Becher und Kleidungsstücke fliegen nach vorne wie auf die Bühne der „Weird Sisters", einige Frauen fallen in Ohnmacht und Beifall und begeisterte Pfiffe wollen kein Ende nehmen. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob die Todesser insgesamt über das Teenagerstadium hinausgekommen sind.

Während der Dunkle Lord seine Wirkung in vollen Zügen auskostet, nutze ich die Gelegenheit, mich auf meinen Platz neben Bellatrix zurück zu schleichen und nach etwas Trinkbarem Ausschau zu halten. Dabei schnüffle ich kurz an Bellatrix Butterbier. Vielleicht hatte ja jemand Papaver Somniferum oder Tollkirsche in ihren Becher gegeben.

„Nein, Severus …", bemerkt sie beiläufig, ohne den hingebungsvollen Blick vom Antlitz unseres Herrn zu lösen, „… ich habe kein Wirrkraut in meinem Butterbier und ich bin auch nicht verrückt geworden. Aber dem Dunklen Lord ist nicht entgangen, dass deine Schüler –insbesondere Draco - dir etwas bedeuten."

Ich schlucke heftig. Ich glaube, Potter beispielsweise wäre da gänzlich anderer Ansicht …

Meine Schuld also. Ich hätte mich besser beherrschen und nicht zeigen sollen, wie stolz ich auf Draco bin.

Bellatrix nickt, als sie ihre Annahmen in meinen Augen bestätigt sieht.

„Genau, Severus. Ich möchte nicht, dass Draco zu Schaden kommt, nur weil unser Herr und Meister _dir_ eine Lektion erteilen will!"

Ich stöhne innerlich. „Woher wusstest du, dass …?"

„…Goyle, dieser Trottel, den Zauberspiegel vor ein paar Tagen zerschmissen hat? Von Pettigrew natürlich! Hat sich beinahe ins Höschen gemacht, unser Wurmschwanz, als er sich ausmalte, was der Dunkle Lord wohl mit Goyle anstellen wird, wenn er merkt, dass sein schwerfälliger Leibwächter tatsächlich ein Squib ist!"

„Goyle ist kein Squib!", protestiere ich hastig, „Er ist ein wenig … langsam."

Bellatrix lacht wissend, um jedoch sofort wieder ernst zu werden und zum ersten Mal ihre Augen von unserem Gebieter loszureißen.

„Goyle hat am nächsten Morgen überall herumgeprahlt, was für ein toller Zauberer er neuerdings sei. Der Dunkle Lord hat sogar Legilimentik angewandt, doch die Geschichte schien zu stimmen – Goyle war sich sicher, den Spiegel ganz allein repariert zu haben. Aber ich kenne doch diesen Komiker und seinen Kumpel Crabbe! Die hingen doch immer mit dir und Lucius herum. Ich war mir sicher, dass du irgendwie deine Hand im Spiel hattest!"

Ich gebe ein nichts sagendes Schnauben von mir und nehme mir fest vor, Bellatrix Lestrange nicht immer wieder grob fahrlässig zu unterschätzen. Manchmal glaube ich, sie ist tückischer als der Dunkle Lord.

Draco blickt zu uns herüber und will offensichtlich die Halle verlassen. Ich lächle ihm zu und nicke und er verschwindet.

„Ich warne dich, Severus! Ich muss mich wohl damit abfinden, dass Draco dich bewundert. Aber sei auf der Hut, wenn du das nächste Mal heimlich dem Kanonenfutter hilfst. Denn was Draco vielleicht nicht über sich bringen mag – ich werde es tun, verlass dich drauf!" Bellatrix lacht grausam und ich will mir lieber nicht ausmalen, was sie damit meinen könnte.

Ich verbeuge mich förmlich und erhebe mich.

„Ich werde es nicht vergessen, Bellatrix!"

Ich hoffe, mich ohne weiteres aus der großen Halle fortstehlen zu können, aber leider hat unser Herr und Gebieter endlich genug von den Beifallskundgebungen seiner Anhänger und kehrt zu Bellatrix und mir zurück.

„Wie ich sehe, unterhaltet ihr euch bereits über den Angriff auf die Zentauren?"

Bellatrix und ich tauschen einen Blick und sie sagt: „Severus ist ein wenig unzufrieden über die Einteilung der Mannschaften. Er sagt, Crabbe und Goyle wären ein Klotz am Bein, Draco noch ein Kind, Alecto und Amycus scherten sich um nichts anderes als um Gold und Pettigrew sei ein feiger Verräter! Meinen geliebten Ehemann nannte er sogar ein versoffenes Risiko!" Sie bleckt schadenfroh ihre Zähne und nimmt einen mächtigen Schluck Butterbier.

„Wieso hast du mir Draco zugeteilt? Er kommt nicht mit, er ist noch zu jung …!", fauche ich wütend, doch sie fällt mir ins Wort: „Weil der Dunkle Lord wünscht, dass er Erfahrung sammelt. _Praktische_ Erfahrung, nicht nur Theorie!"

Mühsam ringe ich meinen Zorn nieder und richte ihn auf ein anderes Thema, bevor der Dunkle Lord bemerkt, wem er eigentlich gilt.

„Wie sieht eigentlich deine Gruppe aus, Lestrange? Vergewaltiger, brutale Schläger und Tierquäler wie beim letzten Mal? Dein Schwager Rabastan, Macnair, Gibbon, Yaxley?"

Bellatrix ist nicht im mindesten beleidigt und gluckst.

„Du sagst es, Severus. Ich bin mir nicht zu fein, mir selbst die Hände schmutzig zu machen bei der Jagd auf Schlammblüter und dreckige Halbmenschen!"

„Hast du mir deinen Gatten eigentlich als Spion aufgehalst oder hoffst du, er wird mich versehentlich mit seinen ungezielten Flüchen umbringen?"

Bellatrix prustet undamenhaft Butterbier durch die Nase. „Beides! Aber du kannst die Einteilung jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Wer zu spät kommt …"

„Du bist krank, Bellatrix!"

„Wenn du es sagst, Severus!" Bellatrix betrachtet mich erheitert unter ihren schweren Lidern und ich muss daran denken, dass ich sie einst, als wir beide noch jung waren, atemberaubend schön fand. Das war allerdings bevor mir klar wurde, was ihr am meisten Spaß bereitet. Jetzt bin ich Rodolphus dankbar, dass er mich wissen ließ, ein Halbblut könne niemals darauf hoffen, einer Frau aus dem Hause Black auch nur die Stiefel putzen zu dürfen.

„Wie soll ich mit meiner Eintracht Pfützensee´ überhaupt ins Lager der Zentauren kommen? Von denen kann kaum einer anständig apparieren. Die anderen hingegen …", ich mache eine genüssliche Pause, „… sind gewöhnlich sturzbetrunken und neigen zum Zersplintern."

Tatsächlich musste dem Gerücht nach der Dunkle Lord vor einigen Wochen persönlich eingreifen, als Rodolphus ein wesentliches Teil … beim Disapparieren auf dem Abtritt zurückließ.

Bellatrix knallt ihren Bierkrug auf den Tisch und funkelt mich darüber hinweg finster an.

Ich hebe zur Antwort spöttisch eine Augenbraue.

Der Dunkle Lord hat erheitert und in allerbester Laune unseren Disput verfolgt.

„Streitet euch nicht! Ich habe einen Portschlüssel vorbereitet, der Severus und seine Leute in eine Höhle in der Nähe des Zentaurenlagers bringen wird."

Ich räuspere mich.

„Herr, darf ich etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich."

„Was suchen wir dort eigentlich? So weit ich weiß, horten Zentauren keine Schätze."

Der Dunkle Lord lehnt sich mit amüsiertem Lächeln zurück.

„Kluge Frage. Hätte ich eigentlich auch von dir erwartet, Bellatrix!"

Bellatrix wirft mir einen eifersüchtigen Blick zu und ich freue mich, dass sie mir nicht noch nachträglich weitere Vollidioten aufhalsen kann, um die ich mich kümmern muss, damit die Zentauren sie nicht auseinandernehmen.

Nagini windet sich um mein Bein. Ich mag zwar keine Hauselfe treten, aber bei Nagini muss ich mich beherrschen, es nicht zu tun.

„Die Prophezeiung ist unwiederbringlich verloren. Aber es gibt noch andere Möglichkeiten, in die Zukunft zu sehen."

„Trelawney ist in Hogwarts. Wenn ihr, mein Herr, erst einmal dort seid …"

Der Dunkle Lord wischt meinen Einwand zur Seite.

"Trelawney interessiert mich derzeit nicht. Ich will die Seher der Zentauren haben! Ihr werdet die Herde zusammentreiben, die Fohlen absondern – und dann wollen wir doch einmal sehen, ob sich sie sich nicht endlich dazu herablassen, mit mir zu kooperieren!"

Ich schweige. Mein Herr kennt meine Einstellung zum Wahrsagen und zur Interpretation der Prophezeiung. Obwohl er in guter Stimmung ist, verspüre ich nicht den Wunsch, dieses Thema wieder mit ihm durchzugehen. Das letzte Mal hat mir gereicht.

Müde frage ich schließlich: „Wann geht es los?"

„Morgen früh. Ihr brecht eine Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang auf und greift in der Dämmerung an."

„Ihr werdet uns nicht begleiten?", frage ich überrascht.

Der Dunkle Lord streicht zärtlich an seinem neuen, wundervollen Körper herab. „Ich werde dieses Gesicht für die Direktorin von Hogwarts aufbewahren.", spottet er.

Ich stehe auf und verbeuge mich vor meinem Herrn. „Ich muss noch einiges vorbereiten. Darf ich mich zurückziehen, mein Lord?"

Er nickt, hält mich jedoch am Handgelenk mit dem Todessermal fest, als ich mich umdrehen will.

Zum Glück trage ich noch immer die Drachenhauthandschuhe. Ich kann gerade noch einen Schmerzenslaut herunterschlucken und als ich mich ihm zuwende, ist mein Gesicht glatt und ausdruckslos wie immer.

„Mein Herr?"

Er lächelt und für dieses neue Lächeln würden Teenager ihre Seele verkaufen.

„Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit deiner Leistung, Severus. Sobald ihr zurück seid, werde ich dir nicht nur zeigen, wie du unverwundbar werden kannst. Vielleicht … können wir sogar ein Stück weiter gehen."

Weiter gehen? Was bei allen Dementoren soll das nun schon wieder bedeuten?

„Vielen Dank, mein Lord. Ich werde die Ehre zu schätzen wissen!"

Er grinst süffisant. „Daran zweifle ich nicht, Severus."

Das Dunkle Mal unter dem Handschuh schmerzt, nachdem er mich freigegeben hat und erinnert mich daran, dass seine Geschenke oft nicht ganz so ausfallen, wie man sich das erhofft. Nun, wir werden sehen.

Ich verbringe den Rest der Zeit in den verschiedenen Rüstkammern, um meinen traurigen Verein wenigstens halbwegs auf den Pfeilhagel der Zentauren vorzubereiten. Bellatrix kommt etwas später hinzu und wir balgen uns einige Zeit um die besten Stücke, bis ich bemerke, dass außer dem Drachenhauthemd in meiner Kammer kein weiteres derartiges Stück vorhanden ist. Eine Rüstung ist viel zu unbequem und schwer für Draco, also beschließe ich, ihm mein Hemd zu schenken. Ich bitte Bellatrix, meinem Schüler auszurichten, er möge sich zwei Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang bei mir einfinden. Sie bietet an, das Drachenhauthemd für ihren Neffen mitzunehmen und begleitet mich sogleich hinauf in meine Kammer.

Kaum stehen wir beide in meinem Zimmer und ich krame schon in den Kleidungsstücken, als Bellatrix die Tür hinter sich mit einem Sperrfluch schließt.

„Ähm, Bellatrix, der Dunkle Lord hat nicht verboten, ein Drachenhauthemd zu besitzen.", bemerke ich verwirrt.

Bellatrix lacht schallend, wirft ihren Kopf in den Nacken und öffnet den obersten Knopf ihrer ohnehin knapp sitzenden Bluse.

Mir wird schlagartig heiß und ich stolpere ein paar Schritte zurück, doch das Zimmer ist eng und es gelingt mir nur, den Tisch zwischen uns beide bringen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du vorhast, Lestrange und ich will es auch nicht wissen! Nimm Dracos Hemd und verschwinde! _Sofort!_" Ich hebe drohend den Zauberstab.

Bellatrix lacht schrill, aber sie wendet sich folgsam zur Tür.

Ich lasse erleichtert den Zauberstab sinken. Was sollte …?

Bellatrix setzt wie eine Tigerin quer über den Tisch und reißt mich rückwärts zu Boden. Wir landen in einem wilden Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen auf den Steinen und ich versuche mich unter ihr hervorzukämpfen, denn sie hat mir im Fallen den Zauberstab aus der Hand geschlagen. Bellatrix war schon immer verrückt, aber jetzt ist sie total übergeschnappt!

Die Tür kracht auf und ich blicke hinauf in Rodolphus Lestranges wütendes Gesicht.

„Hab ich mir doch gedacht, dass ich Euch hier finde!"

Bellatrix scheint wenig beeindruckt.

„Zieh Leine, Stinker! Du siehst doch, wir haben zu tun!"

Ich finde meine Stimme und den Zauberstab wieder, befreie mich schleunigst von Bellatrix Gewicht auf meiner Brust und schleudere anschließend ihren aufgebrachten Ehemann zurück auf die Treppe.

„Ich denke, ihr geht jetzt wieder! _Alle beide!_" Ich klinge zum Glück sehr wütend und nicht im Mindesten so zittrig, wie ich mich fühle.

Rodolphus funkelt mich mit einem Zorn in den Augen an, der mir den Hals enger werden lässt, während Bellatrix nur mit den Schultern zuckt und grinsend den Knopf an ihrer Bluse schließt, bevor sie sich erhebt.

„Los, raus jetzt, ihr beiden Wahnsinnigen und wenn ich einen von Euch bis morgen früh sehe, braucht sich niemand mehr Gedanken um Zentaurenpfeile zu machen!" Ich werfe Bellatrix das Drachenhauthemd nach und knalle die Türe so heftig zu, das die Angeln krachen, bevor ich mich schwer atmend anlehne. Was ist nur in Bellatrix Lestrange gefahren? Ein Zaubertrank? Ein Fluch? Dieses Weib ist ja gefährlicher als Minotaurus und Fischkopf zusammen!

In der Nacht träume ich wirres Zeug und werde am nächsten Morgen von der Hauselfe geweckt. Bei ihrem Anblick erinnere ich mich, dass ich ihr den Schlaflumpen weggenommen habe.

Ich erkläre der Elfe, dass mir mein Kopfkissen nicht zusage und ich ein neues wünsche. Sie solle das alte Kissen in Zukunft als Matratze benutzen. Als sie auf die mageren Knie fällt, um mir zu danken, knalle ich ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu und öffne erst wieder, als Draco davor steht.

Er hat eine Kanne selbst gekochten Tee – deutlich besser als heraufbeschworener – und eine Schüssel klumpigen, leicht angebrannten Porridge dabei, ebenfalls von ihm selbst zubereitet. Ich freue mich sehr über diese nette Geste, trinke begeistert den Tee und würge mühsam einige Löffel des pappigen Haferschleims hinunter, während ich seine Kochkunst lobe.

Draco gesteht, dass er nicht schlafen konnte und ziellos im Schloss herumgewandert sei, um irgendeine Beschäftigung zu suchen, und da habe es ihn - er wisse selbst nicht recht wie - in die Küche verschlagen.

Ich grinse mitleidig und heimlich in meinen Tee und sage nichts.

„Was war da eigentlich gestern los mit Goyle und dem Spiegel? Warum sollte ich nicht zu ihnen kommen, Sir?", fragt Draco, während ich den korrekten Sitz des Drachenhauthemdes an meinem Schüler überprüfe und ihm die Ärmel hochkrempeln helfe.

„Ach … das. War nicht so wichtig. Aber du hast gut daran getan, dich wie versprochen zurückzuhalten." Weitere Erklärungen gebe ich nicht ab.

Um meinen Schüler von dem bevorstehenden Angriff auf die gefährlichen Zentauren abzulenken und ihm die Spannung zu nehmen lachen wir gemeinsam über ein paar Anekdoten bezüglich der Unfähigkeit einiger Todesser. Als wir jedoch auf Dracos ehemaligen Mitschüler Neville Longbottom und dessen Freundin Luna Lovegood zu sprechen kommen, verstummen wir beide schnell. Draco lässt den Kopf hängen.

Er hat Heimweh nach Hogwarts, seinen Freunden und einem normalen, geregelten Leben. Ich wünschte, es gäbe einen Weg, ihn an die Schule zurückzubringen. Schließlich hat Draco ja niemanden umgebracht – im Gegensatz zu mir. Der Dunkle Lord wird, sofern alles nach Plan verläuft, ebenfalls ab September in Hogwarts sein und könnte einen Spion unter den Schülern nützlich finden. Babajaga ist kein Ort für Kinder, selbst wenn sie schnell erwachsen werden müssen.

Pünktlich eine Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang finden wir uns in der Halle ein und scharen uns um den Portschlüssel, eine zerbrochene Feuerwhiskyflasche.

Während wir noch auf Amycus und Alecto warten, erteile ich letzte Instruktionen.

„Crabbe und Goyle, ihr bleibt bei dem Jungen. Ihr schützt ihn genau so, wie ihr sonst den Dunklen Lord beschützt!"

„Dazwischen werfen, wenn jemand den _Avada Kedavra_ auf Draco loslässt?" Crabbe kaut auf den Fingernägeln und ich schlage ihm auf die Hand.

„Ja, genau. Und lass das bitte, es ist unappetitlich."

Ich wende mich an Wurmschwanz und zwinge ihn, ein von mir mitgebrachtes Fläschchen auszutrinken.

Er weigert sich erst halbherzig, schüttet aber schließlich das bittere Zeug widerwillig hinunter und fragt misstrauisch: „Was war das?"

„Anti-Apparier-Trank. Damit du dich im Schlachtgetümmel nicht vor meinen Augen auflöst."

Er ist wütend und schuldbewusst zugleich, muss sich jedoch mit seinen Beschimpfungen zurückhalten, denn der Dunkle Lord hört zu.

Ich fahre ungerührt fort: „Peter, du bleibst ganz vorne bei mir. Sollte ich dein Rattengesicht aus den Augen verlieren, sorge ich dafür, dass Nagini heute Abend einen besonderen Leckerbissen bekommt!"

Pettigrew heult und winselt und hat gestern den Fuß ganz aus Versehen in den Gang gestellt, aber ich ignoriere sein Gejammer. Da ist mir ja die Hauselfe noch lieber.

„Wir kehren alle gemeinsam zurück oder gar keiner!", erkläre ich meiner Mannschaft und warte ab, bis alle zustimmend genickt haben, auch Wurmschwanz. „Falls wir mit dem Portschlüssel zurückkehren müssen, warten alle, bis auch der letzte von uns zurück in der Höhle ist! Verstanden?"

Alle nicken, bis auf einen. „Und wenn ich es nicht rechtzeitig schaffe?", quiekt Pettigrew.

Ich übergehe seinen Einwurf und fahre fort: „Sobald also alle da sind, gebe ich euch die Erlaubnis, den Portschlüssel zu berühren – sonst seid ihr verschwunden und der Rest steht ohne Transportmöglichkeit da!" Dass dies fatal sein kann, musste so Mancher schon erleben.

„Aber falls ich doch vorher fliehen muss …", beginnt Pettigrew wieder.

„_Ich_ kann apparieren …", erkläre ich leichthin, „ … und ich werde dich finden, Wurmschwanz. Fordere dein Glück besser nicht heraus!"

Pettigrew versinkt unglücklich in die Betrachtung seiner Rattenpfoten und murmelt halblaut grässliche Verwünschungen in meine Richtung. Draco grinst mir verschwörerisch über Wurmschwanz Kopf hinweg zu und ich lächele zurück. Ein Malfoy, selbst wenn er kaum den Kinderschuhen entwachsen ist, schlägt einen wie Pettigrew jederzeit um Längen.

Während die Zeit so vor sich hin rinnt und keine Spur von den zerlumpten Geschwistern zu sehen ist, gehen Rodolphus und ich uns noch kurz wegen der Flasche Feuerwhisky an die Gurgel, die ich unter seinem Hemd entdecke. Lestrange ist derzeit genau im richtigen Stadium: betrunken genug, in den nächsten Stunden zu funktionieren, aber auch nüchtern genug, nicht umzukippen. Der Einfluss des Feuerwhiskys macht ihn so tollkühn, dass ich mich wundere, dass das Ministerium ihn noch nicht erwischt hat. Betrunkene und Kinder haben einen besonderen Schutz. Hoffe ich wenigstens.

„Feuerwhisky am Morgen bringt Kummer und Sorgen.", erkläre ich und nehme Lestrange den Vorrat ab.

„Butterbier am Mittag bringt Glück am dritten Tag.", entgegnet er schleppend, aber originell und holt eine Flasche des Besagten aus dem Umhang, die ich wohl übersehen habe. „Verfluchter Ehebrecher, ich wünsche dir Drachenpocken, hitziges Frieselfieber und Skrofungulose an den …", murmelt er als Trinkspruch, während er die Flasche ansetzt und sie in einem Zuge leert.

Ich beschließe, Lestrange zu ignorieren. Es wird später und später, aber Alecto und Amycus tauchen nicht auf . Der Dunkle Lord befiehlt uns endlich, nicht länger zu warten. Gemeinsam greifen wir alle nach der zerbrochenen Feuerwhiskyflasche …

… und befinden uns in einer geräumigen Höhle, durch deren schmalen Eingang bereits dünnes Morgenlicht sickert.

Wir lassen den Portschlüssel auf dem Boden zurück. Ich übertrage dem vor Stolz fast platzenden Draco die Führung und sichere uns als letzter der Gruppe nach hinten ab, während wir uns vorsichtig vom Waldrand aus zum nahe gelegenen Zentaurenlager schleichen, wo wir uns im Gebüsch verstecken, bis Bellatrix Lestrange das Signal zum Angriff geben wird.

Alles ist sehr friedlich, beinahe schon unwirklich, denn wir sind so viel Glück und Frieden schon lange nicht mehr gewohnt: Grauer Morgennebel hängt noch über der Waldlichtung, Tau glitzert auf dem üppigen grünen Gras, ein paar kleine Mücken tanzen in blassen Sonnenstrahlen, die die Feuchtigkeit bald aufsaugen werden. Von den Feuerstellen der Halbmenschen kräuselt sich dünn der Rauch in einen makellosen, sternenübersäten Himmel, der im Osten einen zarten Lavendelton angenommen hat. Die Bäume auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung, die noch den Nebel nur schemenhaft durchbrechen, stehen in vollem Laub, die Vögel singen ihr Morgenlied …

Moment mal! Die Vögel! Es ist keine einzige Vogelstimme zu hören!

Ich packe Draco am Umhang und springe auf. „Zurück!", schreie ich, „Das ist eine Falle!" und – die Hölle bricht über uns herein.

Ceterum censeo Cartaginem esse delendam.


	13. Zorn der Zentauren

Kapitel 13.: Der Zorn der Zentauren

Ich reiße Draco am Kragen zu Boden und denke _„Protego!"_, als auch schon ein Schauer von Pfeilen auf uns niedergeht.

Ich schnappe mir Pettigrew, der neben mir zur Salzsäule erstarrt ist und schreie ihm ins Ohr: „Schildzauber, schnell!"

Als er nicht reagiert, versetze ich ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige, die ihn aus dem Schockzustand herausholt. Wütend funkelt er mich an, schwenkt jedoch endlich den Zauberstab und ruft ebenfalls _„Protego!"._

Nachdem der Pfeilhagel etwas nachgelassen hat, rufe ich: „Alle hierher! Bildet einen Kreis! Crabbe, du stehst außen, Goyle deckt deinen Rücken! Wir müssen zurück zur Höhle!"

Crabbe hat die Zunge in den Mundwinkel geklemmt und fuchtelt wild mit dem Zauberstab, worauf sich die Pfeile über ihm in Lakritz-, Brause- oder Zuckerstangen verwandeln. Sein Freund Goyle hingegen hantiert mit je einem Regenschirm aus Drachenschuppen in jeder Hand, die Schuppen bereits mit Pfeilen gespickt wie Knarle. Er schafft es tatsächlich, all die Geschosse, die Crabbe nicht zu Süßigkeiten machen kann, mit den Schirmen aufzuhalten, so dass mir die beiden im Moment keine Sorgen bereiten.

Ich fürchte immer noch, dass Pettigrew die erste Chance nutzen könnte, um fahnenflüchtig zu werden, dabei brauchen wir im Moment jeden Mann.

"Wurmschwanz, du bleibst im Kreis hinter Lestrange! Rodolphus, wenn Pettigrew dich im Stich lässt, darfst du ihn schocken!"

Lestrange grinst wild zu mir herüber und scheint nicht mehr im Mindesten betrunken, im Gegenteil, die Gefahr scheint ihn regelrecht zu beleben. Er dreht die Pfeile um, die seine Flüche erwischen und lässt sie auf ihre Absender los.

Draco will sich an meine Seite drängeln, doch ich schiebe ihn hinter meinen Rücken.

„Du musst aufpassen, dass mich kein Pfeil von hinten trifft. Ich habe nämlich im Hinterkopf keine Augen!"

Draco, der schon widersprechen wollte, nickt hastig und erneuert brav seinen Schildzauber, so dass ich mich nun tatsächlich darauf konzentrieren kann, was um uns herum vorgeht.

Im Moment droht keine akute Gefahr, denn wir haben einen Abwehrring gebildet, der von Pfeilen allein nicht durchbrochen werden kann. Zwischen den Behausungen der Zentauren steigen jedoch schon Flüche in den Morgenhimmel auf, kleine Explosionen, Schreie und ein in Brand gesetzter Baum verraten, dass es drüben bei Bellatrix schon zu weiteren Kampfhandlungen kommt.

Zentauren sind nicht nur gute Bogenschützen. Sie sind außerdem stark, klug, tapfer und – zur Hälfte Pferd. Ich setzte darauf, dass ihre nächste Angriffswelle darauf zielen wird, uns schlicht und ohne jede Magie über den Haufen zu rennen.

Während wir uns wie die Ballettgruppe eines übergeschnappten Choreographen langsam und schildkrötengleich unter unseren Schildzaubern und Drachenschuppenschirmen in Richtung Höhle bewegen, höre ich auch schon das Donnern ihrer Hufe. Sie nehmen Anlauf.

Hastig wende ich mich über die Schulter zu Draco.

„Hör zu, Junge: Zentauren sind mächtige magische Wesen und sehr stark. Schockzauber beeindrucken sie nicht, sie müssten schon zur selben Zeit von drei oder vier Flüchen getroffen werden! Aber sie sind auch gleichzeitig Pferde - und Pferde haben Instinkte, denen sie folgen müssen."

Draco, der mit weißem, verbissenen Gesicht seinen Schildzauber aufrecht erhält – gut, dass wir die vor kurzem noch mal wiederholt haben – schaut mich fragend an.

„Sir, ich verstehe nicht …!"

„Pferde hassen beispielsweise Feuer. Wenn dich ein Zentaur angreift, denk _Lumos accendi_! Und pass auf, dass du deine Flüche nicht herumschreist wie Wurmschwanz, Pferde sind nämlich nicht taub!", füge ich mit einem wütenden Blick auf Pettigrew hinzu, der lauthals sinnloses Gebrüll in den Morgendunst schleudert und nur zufällig einen Pfeil damit abwehrt.

Das Gedonner der Hufe ist jetzt sehr nahe. Ich verwandle zwei Pfeile in Speere und werfe sie Crabbe und Goyle zu.

„Sie versuchen, uns zu überrennen. Steckt ihnen die Speere zwischen die Beine, das bringt sie zu Fall!"

Draco hält sich an meinem Umhang fest wie ein Ertrinkender. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihm bewusst ist, was er da tut. Gleichzeitig hat er seinen Zauberstab so feste und entschlossen umklammert, als wolle er das Zaubereiministerium erstürmen.

Ich verteile noch mit einigen schnellen Schlenkern Vierkante – die man auch Krähenfüsse nennt - im Gras, die sich tief in die Hufe der Zentauren graben, sobald einer von ihnen darauf tritt, da brechen die ersten bereits durch den Nebel und stürmen auf uns zu.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es so viele sind und mir sinkt der Mut. Wir haben nicht den Hauch einer Chance, es bis zur Höhle zurück zu schaffen, selbst wenn wir alle Vorsicht vor den noch immer herabprasselnden Pfeilen fahren lassen und Fersengeld geben.

Der vorderste Zentaur, ein Rappe, jagt im gestreckten Galopp geradewegs auf mich und Draco hinter mir zu, tritt jedoch in einen Vierkant, strauchelt und stürzt.

Ich beschwöre unterdessen reichlich Wasser herauf, das wie sprudelnde Quellen überall aus dem Boden quillt und unsere Knöchel umspült. Wurmschwanz beschwert sich, er bekäme nasse Füße, doch ich würdige ihn keiner Antwort.

Ein gescheckter Zentaur setzt im Sprung über seinen gestürzten Kameraden und genau vor meine Füße. Ich reiße Draco, der sich tapfer mit dem Fackelfluch zur Wehr setzen will, von den Beinen, denn der Zentaur ist bereits abgesprungen, seine Hufe sind scharf und hart wie Stahl. Draco und ich gehen zu Boden und wir haben Glück: Meine Schulter wird vom Huf nur gestreift. Das Pferd springt über uns hinweg, um sich in einem Ringkampf mit Goyle wieder zu finden.

Goyle ist in seinem Element. Wenn er auch nicht besonders gut zaubert - raufen kann er.

Das sprudelnde Wasser hat den Boden bereits kräftig aufgeweicht und während wir uns quälend langsam weiter in Richtung Höhle bewegen, stecken nun einige der Angreifer bis über die Hufe im sumpfigen Schlamm fest.

Als ich mich aufrapple und unter Rodolphus wilden Detonationsflüchen wegducke, bemerke ich, dass zu unseren Gegnern neben den Zentauren auch Auroren des Ministeriums sowie … Mitglieder des Phönixordens gehören. Ich verspüre einen heftigen Stich in der Brust, muss mich jedoch sofort dem nächsten Pferdemenschen zuwenden, um neben seinem Ohr einen Peitschenknall erschallen zu lassen, der ihn scheuen lässt. Ich packe Draco, der sich benommen aufrappelt, und stoße ihn tiefer in unseren Schutzkreis, als der Zentaur erneut Anlauf nimmt. Diesmal bin ich besser vorbereitet und jage ihm den Mückenschwarm, der noch vor kurzem so friedlich im Sonnenlicht tanzte, in einer um das Vielfache vergrößerten und nun überaus blutgiereigen Version auf den Hals. Der Pferdemensch versucht hektisch die Plagegeister mit den bloßen Händen und dem Schweif abzuwehren, bevor er endlich in vollem Galopp vor dem Mückenschwarm flieht.

Der Nebel hat sich inzwischen gelichtet. Nicht weit von mir kämpft Bellatrix Lestrange mit Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimgeour. Dawlish und Gibbons versuchen sich gegenseitig zu verhexen, was morphologisch so interessante Ergebnisse hervorbringt wie Elefantenrüssel, Vogelfedern und Widderhörner. Dolores Umbridge, meine geschätzte Vorgängerin, fuchtelt ähnlich wild mit dem Zauberstab wie Wurmschwanz und erlegt zuerst eine unschuldige Fichte, danach trifft sie mit Blattschuss den herabhängenden Ast einer Buche, denn wir haben uns inzwischen wider Erwarten bis zum Waldrand vorgekämpft. Der Ast stürzt herab und begräbt die alte Schachtel unter sich.

Yaxley versucht unterdessen, Alastor Moody einer weiteren Schönheitsoperation zu unterziehen und von demjenigen Teil seiner löchrigen Nase zu befreien, den Yaxleys Freund Evan Rosier nicht mit in den Tod nehmen konnte. Rabastan wird von Minerva McGonagall, der er wahrscheinlich ins Dekolleté zu starren versuchte, zurückgeschleudert. Remus Lupin und Macnair liefern sich einen verbissenen Zweikampf, doch der Werwolf will nicht zurückweichen, obwohl Macnair weitaus stärker und brutaler ist und ihn bereits leicht verwundet hat.

Kingsley Shacklebold, wie immer die Ruhe selbst, sabotiert meine Version des tragbaren Sumpfes und legt Streifen davon trocken, um den eingesunkenen Pferdemenschen aus dem Morast zu helfen.

Ich befehle Goyle, den bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit gewürgten Zentaur endlich loszulassen, damit wir schneller weiterkommen, als Rodolphus neben mir von einem unbekannten Fluch getroffen zusammensackt.

Ein Zentaurenpfeil schwirrt durch die Lücke in der Deckung und müsste Pettigrew … Dort, wo Wurmschwanz Rodolphus Deckung übernehmen sollte, ist niemand mehr. Ich blicke mich hektisch um und sehe eine Ratte zwischen den stampfenden Pferdebeinen hindurch im Zickzack auf die Höhle zu rennen.

„Goyle, du nimmst Rodolphus über die Schulter! Crabbe, du gibst den beiden Deckung!", befehle ich und drehe mich halb zu meinem Schüler. „Draco, du rennst jetzt …!"

Draco ist schneeweiß im Gesicht und starrt voller Entsetzen auf den gewaltigen schwarzen Zentaur, der auf uns zugeprescht kommt und Draco den Zauberstab aus der Hand schlägt, bevor der auch nur blinzeln kann.

Ich bin hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Impuls, Wurmschwanz zu schnappen und meinen Schüler zu schützen, doch natürlich ist das nicht wirklich eine Wahl und so setze ich mit _Incendio!_ den Bart des riesigen alten Rappen in Brand. Der Zentaur brüllt auf, fasst sich ins Gesicht und seine Hufe stampfen Dracos Zauberstab in winzige Splitter. Ich packe mir rasch den Jungen, der seinen Zauberstab nur widerstrebend zurücklässt und wir jagen so schnell wir können Crabbe, Goyle und dem bewusstlos von dessen Schulter herabbaumelnden Rodolphus hinterher.

Wurmschwanz, der den donnernden Hufen ausweichen musste und durch seine winzigen Trippelschritte in der Rattengestalt doch nicht so schnell ist, wie er sich das erhofft haben mag, wird den Höhleneingang etwa gleichzeitig mit ihnen erreichen.

Ich renne mal wieder so schnell, dass meine Rippen schmerzen und ziehe Draco mit, der nach dem Verlust seines Zauberstabes immer noch tapfer versucht, die Zentauren mit einem Stock abzuwehren. Ich stürze im Vorüberrennen einige dünne Bäume hinter uns in den Weg, um uns einen kleinen Vorsprung zu verschaffen, doch anscheinend sind Bellatrix Lestrange und ihre Leute entweder bereits unterlegen oder disappariert, jedenfalls haben wir jetzt die konzentrierte Streitmacht unserer Gegner auf den Fersen. Es wird recht anstrengend, gleichzeitig zu rennen und die Flüche fähiger Zauberer wie McGonagall, Scrimgeour oder Lupin abzuwehren. Glücklicherweise versucht niemand, mich mit dem Todesfluch aufzuhalten aus Angst, versehentlich den Jungen zu treffen.

Ich schlinge eine Wurzel um die Hufe eines Zentaurenschimmels, der Draco schon am Umhang erwischt hat und ihn mit sich ziehen will. Die Wurzel reißt das Pferd von den Hufen und ich nutze die Gelegenheit, den Jungen durch den schmalen Eingang in die Sicherheit der Höhle zu schubsen, bevor ich mich ein letztes Mal zu unseren Feinden umwende.

„Ergib dich, Mörder!", ruft Scrimgeour. „Du wirst einen fairen Prozess erhalten!"

Wer daran glaubt, glaubt auch an den Schlipprigen Summlinger.

Umbridge neben ihm macht ein wichtiges Gesicht, um seinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen und kreischt: „Ihr sitzt in der Falle! Der Zaubereiminister befiehlt euch …" An dieser Stelle gebe ich auf, ihr zuzuhören, denn Minerva McGonagall tritt einen Schritt vor.

„,Severus, bitte!"

Auf diese Worte reagiere ich äußerst empfindlich, obwohl Minerva das nicht wissen kann und ich wende mich im Schutz meines Schildzaubers zum Höhleninneren.

Pettigrew steht in der Mitte der Höhle breitbeinig über dem Portschlüssel vor ihm auf dem Boden und grinst verschlagen.

„Ich werde euch jetzt mal allein lassen!", versetzt er höhnisch und beugt sich zur zerbrochenen Feuerwhiskyflasche zu seinen Füßen.

Ich stoße „Nein, noch nicht!" hervor, doch seine kleine Rattenhand und der verfluchte silberne Arm haben sich schon um den Portschlüssel geschlossen.

Wurmschwanz grinst und grinst … doch nichts passiert.

Pettigrew glotzt mit großen Augen zu mir herüber, die zerbrochene Feuerwhiskyflasche in einer fast komischen Mischung aus enttäuschter Hoffnung, unbändiger Wut und purem Entsetzen fest umklammernd.

Alle anderen sind entweder sprachlos oder ohnmächtig.

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich einem wie _dir_ vertraue, Wurmschwanz!", versetzte ich eisig, „Ich habe den Portschlüssel gegen die Flasche Feuerwhisky ausgetauscht, die ich Rodolphus vor unserem Aufbruch abgenommen habe."

Ich muss mich unterbrechen und meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Schildzauber zuwenden, der den Höhleneingang schützt. Unter der vereinten Zauberkraft von Ministeriumszauberern und Mitgliedern des Phönixordens beginnt der Schutzschild mit einem tiefen Singen zu Vibrieren. Ich lege alle Kraft und Konzentration in meinen Gegenzauber und weiß, dass mir nicht viel Zeit bleibet, bevor ich unter dieser Übermacht einknicken werde.

Der Schweiß bricht mir aus allen Poren unter der Anstrengung, den Schild aufrecht zu erhalten, und meine Armmuskeln zittern unkontrolliert.

„Draco, der richtige Portschlüssel ist …", beginne ich ohne mich umzuwenden, doch der Junge unterbricht mich mit „Achtung, Sir, Wurm…"

Ein heißer Schmerz zwischen den Schulterblättern und -

Panta rhei.


	14. Freund und Feind

Kapitel 14: Freund und Feind

Mir ist kalt. Ich möchte aber nicht aufwachen um herauszufinden, warum.

An jeder Hand zerrt einer meiner Eltern an mir. Mutter, die meine linke Hand vor Angst, sie müsse mich hergeben, mit schmerzhaft heftigem Griff umklammert hält, sagt mit ungewohnt zuckriger Stimme: „Minister, schnell, er kommt zu sich!"

Mein Vater, der mich ebenso wenig herausrücken will wie Mutter, zieht an meinem rechten Arm und dröhnt mit ebenfalls seltsam fremder Stimme: „Sagen Sie Dawlish, dass er keinen von den Zentauren oder sonst jemanden hereinlassen darf, solange wir beide den Gefangenen verhören – und verschließen Sie die Höhle mit einem Schalldämpfungszauber! Ich möchte dieses inoffizielle Verhör nicht vor dem Zauberergamot rechtfertigen müssen!"

Meine Mutter kichert verhalten „Inoffiziell! Sie verstehen es, Dinge in Worte zu fassen, Herr Minister!" und sie beginnt, mir die Handschuhe auszuziehen.

Dieses Verhalten erscheint mir nun mehr als absurd, denn Mutter hat es seit meinem dritten Geburtstag aufgegeben, mich ankleiden zu wollen, da ich hartnäckig darauf bestand, dies selbst zu tun.

Widerwillig lasse ich die mildtätige Schwärze los, um zu erfahren, was ich sicher lieber nicht wissen möchte.

Träge blinzle ich in das Halbdunkel der Höhle. Meine Leute sitzen verschnürt wie Posteulenpakete aufgereiht an der Wand. Draco blickt mich aus großen Augen verängstigt an, und ich nicke ihm beruhigend zu. Rodolphus Kinn ist auf seine Brust gesunken, so dass ich nicht erkennen kann, ob er noch ohnmächtig ist. Crabbe und Goyle dümpeln leer vor sich hin, und Wurmschwanz sieht aus wie ein ertappter Eierdieb.

Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimgeour taucht auf seinen Gehstock gestützt vor mir auf und starrt erwartungsvoll in mein Gesicht.

Dolores Umbridge, vormals Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Ex-Direktorin von Hogwarts, versucht soeben, mir mit ihren Krötenfingern den Handschuh vom linken Arm abzustreifen. Dies gestaltet sich schwierig, denn sie ist recht kurz geraten und ich hänge mit den Handgelenken an Seile gebunden in der Mitte der Höhle wie eine zu groß geratene Fledermaus, die jemand mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen an die Tür genagelt hat. Ich biete sicherlich einen komischen Anblick. Sein Witz will sich mir jedoch im Moment nicht recht erschließen, denn Umbridge hat es endlich geschafft, mir den Handschuh abzustreifen und betrachtet nun die zerrissene Haut und das bereits fast völlig verheilte Todessermal auf meinem Arm mit einem Blick, der mir irgendwie bekannt vorkommt und mir darum gar nicht gefällt. Geistesabwesend befeuchtet sie ihre Lippen mit der kleinen rosa Zunge und fährt andächtig und wie selig entrückt mit den Fingerspitzen über meine Verletzungen und das Dunkle Mal. Mir stellen sich vor Widerwillen die Haare im Nacken auf.

Da ich nicht sicher bin, ob mir meine Stimme gehorchen wird, lasse ich probeweise ein leises Schnalzen hören, dass sich ausnehmend nach Hufschlag anhört.

Die Ex-Direktorin zuckt zurück wie von der Acromantula gestochen. Dieser uralte Trick funktioniert also immer noch.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich ihnen nicht zur Begrüßung die Hand schütteln kann, Dolores. Ich bin zur Zeit leider verhindert.", sage ich kühl und freue mich, dass meine Stimme sowohl Scrimgeour als auch Umbridge zusammenfahren lässt.

„Das Spaßen wird ihnen noch vergehen, Snape!", versetzt Umbridge mit honigsüßem Kinderstimmchen.

„Bei ihnen, liebe Dolores …", gebe ich sanft zurück, „… wird mir das Lachen nie vergehen. Ihre Art zu zaubern ist so … amüsant!"

Die alte Kröte schnappt nach Luft wie nach einer fetten Fliege. „Was meinen sie damit?!"

„Ich fand ihre Versuche zu zaubern immer sehr erheiternd!"

Umbridge bläst sich auf wie ein Ochsenfrosch. „Versuche? Ich bin eine ausgebildete, voll qualifizierte Mitarbeiterin des Zaubereiministeriums, dritte stellvertretende Beisitzende des Zauberergamots und persönliche Assistentin des Ministers …"

Ich versuche zu lachen, es klingt allerdings mehr wie ein Husten.

„Putzig! Es spricht nicht unbedingt für hohe Anforderungen an die Qualifikation von Bewerbern beim Ministerium, wenn eine Mitarbeiterin nicht einmal die Hexerei von zwei Schulabbrechern im sechsten Schuljahr beseitigen kann."

„Und das aus dem Mund eines überführten Mörders!", protestiert Umbridge und zieht sich die Häkelstola fester um die hängenden Schultern.

„Ich gebe zu, dass ich hohen moralischen Ansprüchen nicht genüge, fachlichen dagegen schon!"

„Sie vergessen wohl, dass sie mir auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert sind, Severus! Wie können sie es wagen, so mit mir zu reden?!"

Ich schenke ihr mein höflichstes und zahnigstes Lächeln. „Bei mir jedenfalls hätten sie nicht einmal den ZAG bestanden, Dolores, ganz zu schweigen von einem UTZ! Aber sie könnten mit ihrer Qualifikation bestimmt jederzeit bei Madame Puddifoot als Bedienung anfangen."

Rufus Scrimgeour, der unseren Disput bisher schweigend und auf seinen Stock gestützt verfolgt hat, springt seiner persönlichen Assistentin bei.

„Du bist nicht in der Position, meine Mitarbeiter zu verhöhnen, Severus Snape!"

„Das habe ich auch nicht nötig.", versetze ich ruhig, „Unfähigkeit spricht für sich!"

Dolores Umbridge und ich funkeln uns unversöhnlich an.

Scrimgeour grinst.

„Immer noch der selbe unbeugsame Todesser wie vor beinahe zwanzig Jahren! _Mich_ hast du niemals täuschen können wie Albus Dumbledore! Aber diesmal werde ich derjenige sein, der dir ein bleibendes Andenken verpassen wird!" Er klopft auf sein steifes Knie.

Wir standen uns bereits einmal gegenüber zu jener Zeit, als ich noch nicht lange das Dunkle Mal auf meinem Arm trug. Scrimgeour war auch schon damals ein verflixt zäher und wendiger Auror. Ich hatte jedoch das Glück auf meiner Seite und zerschmetterte ihm im Zweikampf das Knie. Natürlich hat er mir weder geglaubt noch mir jemals verziehen, als Dumbledore sich später für mich einsetzte.

Vor dem Eingang der Höhle wird ein Tumult laut, und die beiden Ministeriumsmitglieder lassen uns allein, um nach der Ursache für die ungebetene Störung zu suchen.

Ich nutze die einmalige Gelegenheit und wende mich an Draco.

„Geht es dir gut, Junge?"

„Ja, Sir."

Die Stimme zittert kaum merklich, und ich bin sehr stolz auf seinen Mut und seine Selbstbeherrschung.

„Sir, Wurmschwanz ist ein Verräter! Er hat sie von hinten angegriffen!"

Überraschung, Überraschung!

„Danke, Draco, aber das ist im Moment nicht von Belang. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, bevor Scrimgeour und Umbridge zurückkehren. Ich muss dich bitten, eine gefährliche Aufgabe zu übernehmen, falls sich die Gelegenheit bieten sollte."

Draco wird noch eine Spur bleicher und setzt sich aufrecht hin.

„Was verlangen sie von mir, Sir?"

Ich räuspere mich. „Ich möchte, dass du wieder als Schüler nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst – nein, unterbrich mich nicht! Der Dunkle Lord wird es nützlich finden, einen Spion unter den Schülern zu haben, und du könntest mich auf dem Laufenden halten über die Vorgänge dort. Es wird gefährlich werden, direkt unter der Nase der neuen Direktorin für die Todesser zu spionieren, aber ich frage dich trotzdem: Bist du dazu bereit?"

Draco, der mit einem ähnlichen Auftrag schon schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hat, zögert.

„Muss ich jemanden …?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Nein, nein, diesmal ganz sicher nicht! Es geht nur um Informationen. Deiner Mutter kann auch nichts passieren, dafür garantiere ich. Der Dunkle Lord wird sehr erfreut sein. Vielleicht so erfreut, dass er deinen Vater aus dem Gefängnis befreien lässt!"

Draco nickt erleichtert. „Ich helfe gerne, Sir." Die Aussicht, möglicherweise seine Freunde wieder sehen zu können, erleuchtet sein Gesicht.

„Dann ist es abgemacht! Also widersprich mir bitte nicht, wenn ich nachher versuche, das Ministerium von deiner Unschuld zu überzeugen."

„Nein, Sir. Ich will ihnen helfen!"

Ich schenke ihm ein ehrlich gemeintes Lächeln. „Ein wahrer Slytherin! Dein Vater wird stolz auf dich sein!"

Der Zaubereiminister und seine Assistentin stolpern rückwärts wieder in die Höhle in dem vergeblichen Versuch, Minerva McGonagall und Remus Lupin am Betreten derselben zu hindern. Rufus Scrimgeour wirft seiner persönlichen Assistentin, die für die Geheimhaltung zuständig war, einen Blick zu, der für ihre weitere Karriere nichts Gutes verspricht.

„Was geht hier vor?", begehrt McGonagall aufgebracht zu wissen, „Minister Scrimgeour! Können sie mir erklären, warum uns der Zutritt zu den Gefangenen verwehrt wird?"

Ich grinse schadenfroh in mich hinein. Eine wütende Minerva McGonagall ist so Furcht einflößend wie ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz.

„Wir hatten … Probleme. Snape hat versucht zu fliehen. Ich muss sicherstellen, dass niemand den Todessern die Flucht ermöglicht!"

McGonagall schnaubt verächtlich, und Remus Lupin hebt ungläubig die Augenbrauen. Sein linker Arm ist verbunden und steckt in einer Schlinge.

„Snape wollte fliehen? Ohne Zauberstab und festgebunden wie eine Fle…". Sie bricht ab und mustert mich schockiert.

Ich fürchte, ich biete nicht den vorteilhaftesten Anblick.

„Minerva. Ich kann leider nicht sagen, dass es mich freut, sie zu sehen!" Das ist, wenn man es genau nimmt, gelogen.

Minerva McGonagall, meine langjährige Arbeitskollegin, liebste Gegnerin im Kampf um den Haus- und Quiddichpokal und neue Direktorin von Hogwarts, sieht ebenfalls nicht gut aus. Sie hält sich wie immer sehr aufrecht, doch haben sich tiefe Linien seit unserer letzten Begegnung in ihr Gesicht gegraben.

„Binden sie ihn los, Scrimgeour! Es ist unwürdig, einen Gefangenen so zu behandeln!"

„Er ist ein Todesser und Dumbledores Mörder!"

„Er hat weder gestanden noch ist er verurteilt! Er verdient ein faires Verfahren vor dem Zauberergamot!"

„Darf ich auch etwas dazu sagen?", unterbreche ich die beiden ironisch, und alle Blicke wenden sich mir zu. „Ich habe Albus Dumbledore getötet. Leider haben meine beiden ersten Versuche, den alten Mann loszuwerden, Katie Bell und Ronald Weasley getroffen. Und dass ich ein Todesser bin, kann ich wohl auch nicht bestreiten."

Rufus Scrimgeour blickt triumphierend zu McGonagall hinüber, die mich voller Entsetzen und enttäuschter Hoffnung anblickt.

„Allerdings …", fahre ich fort, „… verstehe ich nicht, warum Draco Malfoy noch gefesselt hier sitzt. Ich dachte, eine Geisel lässt man laufen, sobald man sie befreit hat!"

„Geisel? Aber Potter berichtete, Malfoy habe die Anschläge auf Bell und Weasley gestanden!"

Ich lache höhnisch. „Potter lügt, wie immer! Ich habe Malfoy gezwungen mitzukommen in der Absicht, ihn als Schutzschild zu verwenden, falls mir jemand auf der Flucht zu nahe kommt. Er befand sich zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort."

McGonagall strafft den Rücken und blickt Draco streng an. „Stimmt das, Mr. Malfoy? Sind sie gezwungen worden, ihren …" sie bringt die Worte kaum über die Lippen , „… ehemaligen Hauslehrer zu den Todessern zu begleiten?"

Ich beobachte, wie Draco langsam nickt und auch der Versuchung widersteht, mich anzublicken.

„Nehmen sie das kleine Frettchen zurück an ihre Schule, Minerva. Vielleicht haben sie noch eine Chance, ihn auf den rechten Pfad zurück zu bringen!", versetze ich höhnisch.

Energisch schreitet McGonagall auf den Jungen zu und löst seine Fesseln, ohne die wütenden Proteste Rufus Scrimgeours und seiner Assistentin zu beachten.

„Wir bestrafen keine Kinder, und unschuldige Opfer einer Entführung schon gar nicht."

Draco klopft sich den Hosenboden sauber und meidet meinen Blick. Braver Junge!

„Was haben sie mit Malfoy vor, McGonagall?", fragt Scrimgeour, „Wir müssen auch ihn vor Gericht stellen!"

„So wie den armen Stan Shunpike?", faucht McGonagall zurück.

„Shunpike?", werfe ich verdutzt ein. „Der Schaffner des Rasenden Ritters? Was soll der denn verbrochen haben?"

„Er ist ein Todesser!", erklärt Umbridge würdevoll.

Ich lache sie aus. „_Der_ und ein Todesser? So einer darf bei uns noch nicht einmal die Stiefel des Dunklen Lords putzen!"

Selbst Crabbe und Goyle grinsen. Allerdings frage ich mich, warum gerade sie das lustig finden, Crabbe ist nämlich außer Leibwächter auch der Stiefelknecht.

Minerva McGonagall ist nicht aufzuhalten. „Warten sie vor dem Höhleneingang auf mich, Mr. Malfoy! Sie werden mich nach Hogwarts begleiten, wo sie in aller Ruhe und Sicherheit die Schule beenden können."

Draco wirft mir beim Verlassen der Höhle wie zufällig einen Blick über die Schulter zu, den ich mit einem leichten Heben der Augenbrauen beantworte. Ich habe für die Zukunft – so mich denn eine erwartet – einen zuverlässigen Informanten in Hogwarts!

Minerva McGonagall hat mich nicht vergessen und wendet sich, kaum ist der Junge verschwunden, zu mir.

„Warum hast du uns verraten, Severus?", fragt sie sehr leise, doch überdeutlich. „Albus Dumbledore war dein _Freund_!"

Ich schlucke, bevor ich sprechen kann, und entgegne kühl: „Er war nützlich – genau wie du und die anderen, die mir vertraut haben. Ich brauche keine Freunde."

„Aber was willst du? Dumbledore hätte dir alles gegeben!"

Ich senke die Stimme, bis sie biegsam und scharf ist wie ein Rasiermesser.

„_Ich will Wissen!"_

McGonagall wird noch blasser, und ihre Nase erscheint mir sehr spitz.

„Albus Dumbledore hat dich alles gelehrt, was er wusste!"

„Alles?" Dieses eine Wort klebt vor Ironie. „Nein, eben nicht _alles_. Er hat mir nur beigebracht, was _er_ für richtig hielt. Das Wissen um die Dunklen Künste hat er mir vorenthalten!" Ich lache frostig. „Manche Dinge konnte - oder wollte - er mir nie zeigen!"

Lupin sieht regelrecht krank aus, obwohl wir Vollmond doch bereits hinter uns haben. McGonagall ist nun grau wie Pergament, und zum ersten Mal fällt mir auf, wie alt sie ist.

„Ich hätte dir mein Leben anvertraut, Severus!", flüstert Minerva rau.

Ich schnaube verächtlich. „Das hat Dumbledore auch getan – du solltest dir also besser gut überlegen, wem du zukünftig die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gibst!"

McGonagall prallt von mir zurück wie vor einer Schlange.

„Du machst mich krank, Snape!"

„Oh nein, im Gegenteil!", höhne ich, „Ich mache dich zur neuen Direktorin von Hogwarts, Minerva!" Meine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem zynischen Lächeln.

Für eine Sekunde glaube ich, ich bin zu weit gegangen. Dann dreht sich Minerva McGonagall auf dem Absatz um und rauscht aus dem Raum, ohne irgend jemanden auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Lupin steht da wie versteinert. Sein Haar ist mit weitaus mehr Grau durchsetzt als bei einem Mann unseres Alters üblich, und seine Kleidung wird von Mal zu Mal zerschlissener, obwohl er sie beinahe rührend pflegt.

„Hallo, Remus!", begrüße ich ihn. „Heulst du mal wieder mit den Wölfen? Nettes Rudel, dass du dir ausgesucht hast, mit Scrimgeour und Umbridge und den Kleppern da draußen."

Remus zieht unbehaglich die Schultern hoch, wie immer, wenn jemand auf seine Werwolfnatur anspielt.

„Pferde und Werwölfe , Phönixorden und Ministerium. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr euch alle auf einmal so lieb habt, dass ihr es schafft, euch nicht gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen.", bohre ich weiter und beobachte, wie die Erwähnung der Zentauren auf Umbridges Gesicht tiefen Abscheu hervorbringt. „Ich kann nicht glauben dass eure neue Einigkeit länger hält als bis zum nächsten Vollmond, Wölfchen!"

Ohne auf die die Proteste der beiden Ministeriumsmitglieder zu hören drängt sich Lupin zu mir durch.

„Spiel uns doch nichts vor, Severus! Vor ein paar Tagen kam ein junger Werwolf zu mir. Sein Biss lag noch nicht lange zurück, doch er hatte sich bereits Fenrir Greyback angeschlossen. Der Junge sagte, du hättest ihm geraten, Greyback zu verlassen und zu mir zu kommen!" Seine Augen sind voller Schmerz. Ob er hofft, ich könne trotz allem noch auf der richtigen Seite stehen oder ob ihm nur der verletzte Arm höllisch weh tut, ist nicht zu erkennen.

„Das hat dein Welpe wohl bei Vollmond geträumt! Ich und einem Werwolf helfen – nicht mal Fenrir Greyback, und wir standen auf der selben Seite!"

Lupin beugt sich vor und ist meinem Gesicht nun ganz nahe. Er sieht merkwürdig verletzlich aus, obwohl er im Gegensatz zu mir nirgendwo angebunden ist.

„Es ist immer noch Zeit …", beginnt er zögernd.

„Wozu?", fahre ich ihm über den Mund. „Zurückzukehren, zu Kreuze zu kriechen vor Scrimgeour und Umbridge?" Ich werfe den beiden einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Ich soll bereuen und danach den Rest meines Lebens in Askaban ein jämmerliches Dasein fristen?" Ich fixiere seinen Blick und halte ihn fest. „Nein, danke, Halbmensch!"

Aber Lupin scheint gegenüber seinen Zeiten als Vertrauensschüler kämpferischer geworden zu sein.

„McGonagall und ich, wir könnten beim Zauberergericht ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen!"

Ich schnaube. „Wie Dumbledore damals? Darauf fällt doch selbst ein Gutmensch wie du nicht zweimal herein!"

Lupin ringt seinen stetig gewachsenen Zorn nochmals mit Hilfe der Vernunft nieder und wagt einen letzten Angriff auf mein Gewissen.

„Ich helfe dir, Severus, wenn du nur …"

„Seit wann brauche ich deine Hilfe, Werwolf?", schneide ich ihm so scharf ins Wort, dass er unwillkürlich zurückprallt. „Du warst schon immer ein Feigling, Remus! Ich bin schon zu Schulzeiten ohne deinen Schutz ausgekommen, als es deine Aufgabe als Vertrauensschüler gewesen wäre, für Recht zu sorgen! Aber du und deine Freunde Black, Potter und der Verräter Pettigrew, ihr habt mir gründlich beigebracht, welche Art von Hilfe ich von Leuten wie euch erwarten darf!"

Remus zuckt unter den Worten zusammen, als hagle es Schläge.

„Wie du willst.", meint er schließlich kühl und wendet sich zum Ausgang der Höhle. „Aber ich habe wenigstens versucht, dich zur Vernunft zu bringen!"

Ich hebe spöttisch die Brauen, und wir tauschen einen letzten Blick voll gegenseitiger Bitterkeit, bevor er verschwindet.

„Endlich wieder allein!", freut sich Scrimgeour und klopft mit dem Gehstock auf den Boden. „Dann kommen wir mal zur Sache! er gehört zu den Todessern, und wo versammelt ihr euch?"

„Ich denke nicht mal im Traum daran, jemanden zu verraten!", herrsche ich den Zaubereiminister an.

Dolores Umbridge kichert. „Dabei seid ihr doch schon von einem eurer eigenen Leute verraten worden!"

Jetzt ist es an mir, ein überraschtes Gesicht zu machen.

„Todesser verraten keine Kameraden!", insistiere ich wider besseren Wissens.

„Und doch wurden wir gewarnt, dass ihr die Zentaurensiedlung angreifen würdet!", reibt mir Scrimgeour genüsslich unter die Nase und erfreut sich an meiner Niederlage. „Jemand aus dem Orden des Phönix erhielt eine Warnung, die er an uns und die Zentauren weitergab. So konnten wir unsere Kräfte bündeln und in aller Ruhe eine Falle vorbereiten, in die ihr ja auch prompt getappt seid!"

„Wer soll denn dieser Verräter sein?", frage ich ungläubig.

„Das wissen wir nicht. Er blieb anonym.", muss Scrimgeour zugeben.

Ich grinse ironisch. „Natürlich! Nette Falle, aber ich bin nicht so dumm, auf so eine plumpe Geschichte hereinzufallen!"

„Ich war es! Ich habe den Phönixorden gewarnt! Der Dunkle Lord befahl mir, das Lager der Zentauren auszuspionieren, und da habe ich die Gelegenheit genutzt, mich wieder auf die richtige Seite zu stellen!", quiekt jemand.

Alle Augen richten sich auf Wurmschwanz, der anscheinend seine Chance gekommen sieht, Askaban doch noch zu entkommen. „Zaubereiminister, ihr müsst mir glauben! Der Dunkle Lord hat mich sogar gefoltert, weil er etwas geahnt hat!"

Ich funkle Pettigrew zornsprühend an. „Also haben wir dir diesen Schlamassel zu verdanken, du hinterhältige Ratte! Ich wusste, dass man dir nicht trauen kann!"

Wurmschwanz kichert gleichzeitig ängstlich und triumphierend. „Das wird man doch berücksichtigen, nicht wahr, Herr Minister? Es erfordert sehr viel Mut, den Dunklen Lord zu hintergehen!"

„Wie viel Mut genau nötig ist, werde ich dir irgendwann einmal zeigen, Wurmschwanz!", verspreche ich ihm, und der Verräter drückt sich wimmernd an die Wand.

„Wir kümmern uns später um den Informanten!", beschließt Scrimgeour. „Ich will, dass in den nächsten Tagen die Nachricht über eine Welle von Verhaftungen durch die Presse geht und sich die Leute wieder sicher fühlen. Ich will Namen, Snape, Namen!"

Ich funkle ihn schweigend an und antworte auf keine seiner Fragen. Pettigrew mag wieder einmal durch Verrat seinen Hals aus der Schlinge ziehen. An _mir_ wird sich das Ministerium die Zähne ausbeißen.

„Genug! Dolores, geben sie mir das Veritaserum!", befiehlt Scrimgeour endlich, und Umbridge holt mit todsüßem Lächeln eine recht große Flasche hervor, von der sie einige Tropfen in einen Becher mit Wasser zählt, den der Minister heraufbeschwört.

Nun, der Kampf dauert nicht allzu lange, und sie haben mich mit vereinten Kräften gezwungen, das Zeug herunterzuschlucken.

Was sie jedoch nicht bedacht haben ist, dass ich zwar unter dem Veritaserum die Wahrheit sagen muss – _falls_ ich etwas sage. Dazu könnte mich nur ein Plappertrank bewegen, den vorzubereiten die Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums versäumt haben. Wahrscheinlich sogar weniger aus Unfähigkeit in der Zubereitung von Zaubertränken als aus Reflex, denn der Drang zur Absonderung von hohlem Geschwätz ist den meisten Mitarbeitern des Zaubereiministeriums in die Wiege gelegt.

So schweige ich denn aufsässig weiter vor mich hin, bis Scrimgeour die Geduld verliert.

„Dolores, ich lasse ihnen jetzt freie Hand. Mir ist egal, wie sie es anstellen – bringen sie ihn endlich zum Sprechen!"

Die Augen der Kröte beginnen zu leuchten.

Die weitere Unterhaltung verläuft für beide Seiten … nennen wir es schwierig. Zum Glück stellen sie die falschen Fragen, die ich nicht einmal dann beantworten könnte, wenn ich wollte. Jeder vom Orden des Phönix ist in der Lage zu erklären, dass Geheimnisse wie der Standort ihres Hauptquartiers am Grimaultplatz 12 oder Babajagas derzeitige Position verwunschen sind und nicht verraten werden _können_. Aber Umbridge ist zu dumm, so komplizierte Magie zu begreifen, und Scrimgeour wünscht sich zu sehr weitere Verhaftungen, um damit seine Position als Zaubereiminister zu untermauern.

Während sich die Zeit zäh wie Bubbles Bester Blaskaugummi dahinschleppt und ich versuche, meinen Geist von Umbridges und Scrimgeours bohrenden Fragen abzulenken, denke ich darüber nach, worin sich eigentlich Freund und Feind unterscheiden. Jedenfalls nicht in der Art mit Menschen umzugehen, die ihnen schutzlos ausgeliefert sind. Bellatrix Lestrange und Dolores Umbridge zumindest verbindet ihr Geschmack hinsichtlich gelungener Unterhaltung.

Die Wurzel allen Übels liegt wahrscheinlich in mir selbst: Ich bin nicht gesellig. Ich hatte immer einen oder zwei gute Freunde, das schon, aber es ist nicht so, dass ich ohne andere Menschen nicht leben könnte – ich bin mir selbst genug.

Das führte dazu, dass ich schon auf dem Muggelschulhof allein dastand und erlernte, was ich für mich selbst das „Kugelfischprinzip" nenne: wer nicht mehr wegrennen kann, muss kämpfen. Wer sich nicht wehrt, so hart er kann, gilt als leichte Beute und hat zukünftig um so mehr zu leiden. Raubfische verschmähen darum den wehrhaften Kugelfisch und suchen sich weniger stachlige Opfer.

Als ich auf die Zaubererschule gehen durfte, dachte ich zuerst, dort sei alles anders. Nicht nur, dass dort gezaubert wird, nein, ich war ganz kindlich der Ansicht, dort gäbe es so etwas wie Recht und Gesetz, dass die Schwächeren schützt.

Das dem nicht so sein würde, erfuhr ich sofort auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾, als ich versehentlich im Gedränge einen Jungen anrempelte und seine Bücher im Dreck des Bahnsteigs verteilte. Bevor ich auch nur ein Wort der Entschuldigung äußern und ihm helfen konnte, seine Bücher wieder aufzuheben, blaffte er mich schon wütend an, was zur Hölle mir einfiele! Er war gut einen halben Kopf größer als ich, genau wie sein Freund neben ihm. Beide trugen teure Kleidung, und ich fühlte mich genauso schäbig und abgetragen wie meine Second-Hand-Ausstattung.

Ich stand also da und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, als sich die Mutter des Jungen einmischte und ihren Sohn Sirius einen Idioten, Versager und eine Schande für das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks nannte, der sich sogar von einem zerlumpten Taugenichts wie mir die Butter vom Brot nehmen lasse. Ich verdrückte mich heimlich, während der Junge namens Sirius mit gesenktem Kopf der Schimpftirade seiner Mutter lauschte.

Black und sein Freund – später erfuhr ich, dass er James Potter hieß – sowie Peter Pettigrew und Remus Lupin spürten mich später in dem Abteil auf, in dem ich alleine saß und in meinen neuen Schulbüchern las. Nach dem üblichen Schlagabtausch von wechselseitigen Beschimpfungen wurden sie schließlich handgreiflich, und weil sie zu viert waren und ich allein, war wohl meine Angst ziemlich groß. Groß genug jedenfalls, dass sie alle plötzlich ihre geballten Fäuste nicht mehr öffnen konnten und erst Professor McGonagall in der Lage war, sie davon zu erlösen. Und wer bekam Ärger? – Ich!

Meiner naiven Vorstellungen beraubt lebte ich mich jedoch in meinem Haus ganz gut ein und wäre auch ganz zufrieden gewesen, wenn mir nicht ständig diese Gryffindorbande das Leben schwer gemacht hätte. Ich gewöhnte mir also an, beim ersten Anzeichen von Gefahr sofort meine Stacheln auszufahren und ihnen zaubertechnisch immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein, was mir den Ruf einbrachte, ich beherrsche mehr schwarzmagische Flüche als sonst irgend jemand auf der Schule. Mag sein – für mich war es überlebenswichtig, schneller und besser zu sein, denn bis auf Wurmschwanz waren die Gryffindors keine Stümper.

Meine letzten Illusionen über Recht und Gesetz in dieser Welt verlor ich, als Sirius Black mich umzubringen versuchte, in dem er seinen Freund Remus Lupin in Werwolfgestalt auf mich hetzte. Aber Albus Dumbledore hielt seine schützende Hand über seine Lieblinge aus Gryffindor, und Black flog nicht von der Schule. Meine wütenden Proteste wurden vom Direktor mit dem Hinweis auf besondere Umstände abgeschmettert, die er mir allerdings ebenfalls vorenthielt, denn diese Dinge seinen privater Natur und gingen mich nichts an. Ich wäre wohl selbst von der Schule geflogen, hätte ich mir nicht unter massivem Druck Dumbledores auch noch den Schwur abpressen lassen, kein Wort mehr über die Sache zu verlieren. Ich kochte vor Zorn über diese Ungerechtigkeit - und schwieg.

Ich habe diese Lektion niemals vergessen.

Eine Person der Gegenseite gilt beiden Parteien in diesem Krieg offensichtlich nicht als Mensch. Ein Gefangener wird als ein Stück Fleisch betrachtet, aus dem so viele Informationen, Schätze, Geständnisse oder was auch immer wie möglich heraus gepresst werden, um die leere Hülle anschließend wegzuwerfen. Ob für das Opfer ein schneller Tod oder das Dahinsiechen in Askaban vorzuziehen ist, erscheint mir Ansichtssache.

Der einzige, der dich vor Übergriffen beider Seiten schützen kann, bis du selbst: Deine Reaktionsschnelligkeit, dein Wissen. Nur dein Vorsprung auf diesen beiden Gebieten gewährt Schutz vor Feind _und_ Freund.

Als das Dunkle Mal auf meinem Arm wieder stärker wurde, wusste ich, dass der Dunkle Lord mich töten wird, findet er mich bei seiner Rückkehr auf der falschen Seite. Es galt also zu entscheiden: Vertraue ich mich dem Schutz Dumbledores an, eines alten Mannes mit unvergleichlicher, aber im Schwindenden begriffener Zauberkraft, der mich zudem schon einmal für einen seiner Günstlinge im Stich ließ - oder vertraue ich allein auf mich selbst, vergrößere mein Wissen in den Dunklen Künsten und bin vielleicht irgendwann auch dem Dunklen Lord nicht mehr hilflos ausgeliefert.

Nun, ich _habe_ mich entschieden.

So gleiten meine Gedanken dahin, während Scrimgeour und Umbridge sich mit mir abplagen. Ich bin pitschnass verschwitzt und zittere wie eine Pappel, als wieder ein Rumoren am Eingang die Ankunft von Besuchern ankündigt. Ich beschließe, nicht schon wieder ohnmächtig zu werden, und kämpfe mich hoch an die Oberfläche, um zu sehen, wer da kommt.

Es sind Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebold und der Zentaur, dessen Bart ich in Brand setzte und der eine recht hässliche Brandwunde davongetragen hat.

„Dieses illegale Verhör ist eine Schande für die ganze Zaubererschaft! Severus Snape verdient einen fairen Prozess!", erklärt Minerva McGonagall fest, während Shacklebold ruhig und besonnen wie immer meine Fesseln löst und mich auffängt, als meine Beine unter mir einknicken.

„Severus Snape ist _unser_ Gefangener. Wir werden ihn vor das Zentaurenthing stellen!", erklärt würdevoll der Zentaur, der sich in der Höhle nicht zu seiner ganzen Größe aufrichten kann. Umbridge und er vermeiden es gezielt, einander anzublicken, obwohl das bei der Größe des Halbmenschen schwierig ist.

Scrimgeour widerspricht heftig: „Nein! Das Zauberergamot wird den Mörder von Albus Dumbledore …"

Ich bin zu müde, ihrem Zank zu folgen, während mir Shacklebold ohne unnötige Brutalität hilft, mich neben meinen Kameraden auf dem Boden niederzulassen.

„Wasser, bitte.", krächze ich heiser.

Remus Lupin, das Weichherz, erbarmt sich meiner. Er beschwört einen Becher mit Wasser herauf und geht schließlich sogar vor mir in die Knie, weil meine zitternden Hände schon die Hälfte verschüttet haben, bevor das Wasser auch nur meine Lippen berühren kann.

Ich erkenne meine Chance und nutze sie: Lupins linker Arm steckt in der Schlinge und hält locker den Zauberstab in der kraftlosen Hand, die andere hilft mir mit dem Becher.

Ich entreiße dem Werwolf in einer fließenden Bewegung den Zauberstab und schleudere Lupin gleichzeitig mit einem gezielten Fußtritt unters Kinn zurück, so dass er durch die Höhle fliegt und benommen liegen bleibt. Dann bedrohe ich die Anwesenden, die mitten in ihrem Disput unterbrochen wurden, mit Remus Zauberstab.

„Dolores, sie dürfen jetzt den Mund schließen. Wer sich bewegt, ist tot!" Meine Stimme knirscht wie jemand, der durch Kies geht.

Niemand rührt sich, alle stehen wie im Schock über die plötzliche Wendung festgefroren. Ich entwaffne alle mit „_Accio_ _Zauberstäbe_!"

Anschließend befreie ich in aller Ruhe meine Kameraden von den Fesseln. Rodolphus erhebt sich so schnell, dass sich in mir der Verdacht regt, er sei schon sehr lange wieder bei Bewusstsein und habe es sich nur nicht anmerken lassen.

Crabbe und Goyle wollen sich bedanken, doch ich fahre sie heiser an: „Nicht jetzt! Der richtige Portschlüssel ist auf dem Felssims hinter dem hervorragenden Brocken versteckt. Ihr alle ihr werdet jetzt damit zu unserem Herrn zurückkehren!"

Ich wende mich an Lestrange, der seine Handgelenke reibt, um die Blutzirkulation wieder in Gang zu bringen.

„Pass auf, dass euch die Ratte unterwegs nicht verloren geht!"

Rodolphus grinst hämisch und packt Pettigrew am Kragen, der sich erfolglos aus dem Griff herauszuwinden versucht. „Nein, Severus, bitte, ich hab gelogen, ich habe euch gar nicht verraten, ich wollte mich doch nur …", zetert er, doch Lestrage beachtet ihn nicht.

„Kommst du nicht mit?"

Ich deute auf Lupins Zauberstab. „Ich habe noch eine Kleinigkeit hier zu regeln und appariere dann nach Babajaga!"

Der Todesser grinst wissend und die Kameraden verlassen diese ungastliche Höhle mittels des verborgenen Portschlüssels. Ohne Pettigrews fortgesetztes Kreischen und Winseln im Ohr wird es sogleich gemütlicher.

„Jetzt zu Euch!", beginne ich heiser und rapple mich so mühsam wie ungeschickt auf die Füße, ohne einen meiner Gegner aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Willst du mein anderes Bein auch noch zerstören?", fragt Rufus Scrimgeour mit grimmigem Hass in den gelblichen Augen und stützt sich schwer auf seinen Stock.

Ich lasse mir den Vorschlag eine Weile durch den Kopf gehen, verwerfe ihn aber.

„Um einen Helden aus ihnen zu machen, Minister?", antworte ich kühl. „Nein!"

Ich deute mit dem Zauberstab auf Umbridge.

„Die Flasche mit dem Veritaserum, Dolores! Geben sie sie dem Zaubereiminister!" Meine Stimme knirscht immer sandiger.

Scrimgeour betrachtet mit gerunzelter Stirn die Flasche, die seine Assistentin ihm mit bebenden Händen überreicht.

„Austrinken. Alles!", befehle ich.

Der alte Kämpe zögert. Ich kneife die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen und hebe den Zauberstab. „Ich töte alle hier im Raum und sie zuletzt, Scrimgeour, wenn sie die Flasche nicht bis zum letzten Tropfen leeren!"

Der Zaubereiminister und ehemalige Leiter des Aurorenbüros wägt kühl seine Chancen ab, bevor sich einen Ruck gibt, das Fläschchen entkorkt und den Inhalt in einem Schluck hinunterstürzt wie heute morgen Rodolphus Lestrange die Flasche Butterbier. Dann schüttelt der mächtige Minister seine Haarmähne und blickt mich mit einer Wildheit an, die mir rät, bei unserer nächsten Begegnung lieber nicht lebend in seine Hände zu fallen. Rufus Scrimgeour wird bei der eingenommenen Überdosis Veritaserum für mindestens ein Jahr die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit sagen können. Was das für einen Politiker bedeutet, mag sich ein jeder ausmalen.

„Dolores, meine Liebe, nicht so zaghaft! Verstecken sie sich doch bitte nicht so schüchtern hinter ihrem neuen Freund, dem Zentaur!", fordere ich leise, doch mit eisiger Höflichkeit, und das flaumige weiße Haar der alten Vettel erscheint zaghaft hinter dem Pferdehintern.

„Kommen sie ruhig näher - nein, nicht wieder verstecken!"

Sie gehorcht und ihre kleinen Stummelfingerchen zittern vor Angst. Mir dreht sich der Magen um bei dem Gedanken an ihre tastenden Fingerspitzen auf meiner Haut.

„Man kann das Dunkle Mal übrigens nicht entfernen.", erläutere ich im Plauderton, während ich meine Handschuhe vom Boden auflese und überstreife, „Man kann es weder wegfluchen noch mit einem Zaubertrank herausätzen oder mit einer Messerklinge aus der Haut schneiden – es kehrt immer wieder. Als wir alle den Dunklen Lord für tot hielten, war es beinahe verblasst, aber es ist niemals ganz verschwunden!" Ich blecke die Zähne, und Umbridges Augen quellen hervor wie bei einem Frosch, den man zu fest in der Hand hält.

„Da sie, liebe Dolores, so wissenschaftlich orientiert arbeiten und sich so eingehend für meine Haut interessiert haben …" – ich bin froh, dass niemand den eisigen Schauder bemerken kann, der mir den Rücken hinunterjagt – „… möchte ich ihnen ein neues Studienobjekt schenken!"

Lässig schwinge ich den Zauberstab – die elegante Bewegung habe ich mir bei meinem Herrn und Meister abgeschaut – und verwandle mit „_Dermatounka!_" ihre Haut in die einer Kröte: Grün, schleimig und mit aberhunderten von Warzen übersäht.

Meines Wissens existiert kein Gegenmittel. Aber Dolores findet bei ihrem herausragenden Können bestimmt eine Heilung für die … Alte-Unken-Akne?

Anschließend wende ich mich an McGonagall, Shacklebold und den Zentaur.

„Sie alle können jetzt gehen - bis auf Remus Lupin. Sollte jemand in den nächsten fünf Minuten diese Höhle betreten, stirbt der Werwolf!"

McGonagall protestiert und bietet sich als Geisel an, Shacklebold widerspricht ihr und stellt sich selbst zur Verfügung. Ich befördere sie hinaus mit der Ankündigung, alle Anwesenden unverzüglich ins Jenseits zu befördern, falls man mich mit Lupin nicht sofort allein lasse.

Ich beschwöre meinerseits einen Becher mit Wasser herauf und schütte es dem Werwolf ins Gesicht. Seine Lider flattern, als er erwacht und mich wieder erkennt.

„Snape!" Die Werwolfaugen verengen sich misstrauisch und angstvoll, aber er macht keinen Versuch, mich anzubetteln.

„Hör gut zu, Remus.", sage ich sehr leise, „Heute lasse ich euch davonkommen, und das ist dein Verdienst. Hättest du nicht Mitgefühl gezeigt und mir zu trinken gegeben, so hätte ich dir nicht den Zauberstab abnehmen und mich und meine Freunde befreien können. Ich stehe in deiner Schuld." Ich erhebe mich, während Lupin sich das schmerzende Kinn reibt und zu mir aufblickt. Seine Verletzung hat wieder angefangen zu bluten, der Verband ist ganz durchtränkt.

„Bei unserer nächsten Begegnung jedoch …", verspreche ich und hebe den Zauberstab zum Disapparieren, „… werde ich dich töten, Werwolf!"

Verte!


	15. Das Geständnis

Kapitel 15: das Geständnis

Als ich vor der Zwingfeste des Dunklen Lords appariere, merke ich, dass meine Kraft bald aufgebraucht sein wird und mich derzeit nur noch die Anspannung auf den Beinen hält.

Da ich nicht vorhabe, zur Erheiterung aller vor unserem Herrn und Meister aus den Stiefeln zu kippen, beeile ich mich, ihm meinen Bericht zu erstatten und anschließend in mein Zimmer zu verschwinden, wo ich mich wie ein Siebenschläfer einrollen und mindestens den nächsten Monat verschlafen werde. Etwas zu essen wäre auch nicht schlecht, schließlich habe ich außer Dracos ersten Kochversuchen und Veritaserum in den letzten beiden Tagen kaum etwas zu mir genommen. Dann brauche ich auch noch einen neuen Zauberstab, und danach …

Ich bin zu müde um weiterzuplanen und vertage mich auf einen Zeitpunkt, an dem ich wieder geradeaus denken kann; im Moment fällt mir sogar das geradeaus Gehen reichlich schwer.

Rodolphus Lestrange erwartet mich vor den Toren.

„Der Dunkle Lord will dich sofort sehen!"

Ich nicke knapp und folge seinen Schritten.

Lestrange steuert nicht auf die große Halle zu, sondern schlägt den Weg in Richtung der Privatgemächer unseres Herren ein. Es ist auffällig ruhig, und niemand lässt sich auf den Gängen blicken. An sich schon ein übles Zeichen, denn normalerweise treibt sich hier immer irgend jemand herum auf der Suche nach einer Schlägerei, dem schnellen Glück beim Spiel oder sonstiger Triebbefriedigung.

Rodolphus hat die wenige Zeit bereits genutzt und für seine Bedürfnisse gesorgt: Er hält eine Flasche Feuerwhisky in der Hand, aus der er sich ungeniert bedient. Trotzdem eilt er zügig und ohne zu schlingern durch die Gänge, die bald unter dem Bergfried nur noch spärlich durch Fackeln erleuchtet sind. Ich bemühe mich derweil, weder im Laufen einzuschlafen noch über meine eigenen Füße zu stolpern. Mir wird inzwischen merkwürdig kalt und heiß zugleich, und eigentlich habe ich doch keinen Hunger.

Rodolphus hält plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung an. Ich bin darauf nicht vorbereitet, und ehe ich mich versehe, hat er mir Remus Zauberstab aus der verletzten Hand gewunden und presst mich mit dem Ellbogen über meiner Kehle an die Wand.

„Verfluchter Mistkerl! Ich sollte dich umbringen!" Rodolphus Augen glitzern, aber nicht betrunken.

„Nur zu.", flüstere ich heiser, „Eine bessere Gelegenheit wirst du wohl kaum finden." Ehrlich gesagt ist es mir fast egal.

Lestrange scheint meine Gleichgültigkeit zu bemerken - und sie passt ihm gar nicht, weshalb er mir den Kopf ein paar Mal gegen die Wand schlägt. Es geht das Gerücht, diese Vorgehensweise solle das Denkvermögen erhöhen, was ich jedoch nicht bestätigen kann. Allerdings erscheinen völlig unbekannte Sternbilder vor meinen Augen.

„Lestrange, könntest du mir bitte endlich verraten, was ich dir eigentlich getan habe?", keuche ich mühsam, denn sein Ellenbogen beginnt mir allmählich die Luft abzudrücken.

„Was läuft da zwischen dir und meiner Frau?", brüllt er wütend.

„Nichts."

„Lügner!", schreit er, und die Sternbilder werden zu Feuerwerk. „Du hast dich Bellatrix an den Hals geworfen …"

Mir reicht es jetzt. „_Ich_ habe mich niemandem an den Hals geworfen, eher umgekehrt! Frag doch deine Frau, was plötzlich in sie gefahren ist!", fauche ich wütend. „Sind denn plötzlich alle verrückt geworden?"

Ich wende einen Muggelschulhof-Trick an und lasse mich fallen, während ich gleichzeitig nach seinem Fußgelenk trete. Im Ergebnis landen wir beide auf dem Boden.

„Im Ernst, Rodolphus – ich habe nichts mit Bellatrix. Sie hat mir um Dracos Willen einmal geholfen, das ist alles." Mühsam rapple ich mich auf und überprüfe den Sitz meiner Kleidung und der Handschuhe, bevor ich dem schlaff wie ein Sack an der Wand lehnenden Lestrange Lupins Zauberstab abnehme.

Rodolphus grinst unvermittelt und jetzt eindeutig betrunken. Sein alkoholgesättigter Atem betäubt sogar die Wanzen an den Wänden.

„Ich weiß, du warst damals auch in sie verliebt, Schniefelus. – Aber _ich_ habe sie bekommen!" Die Erinnerung an lange vergangene, glückliche Tage huscht über sein durch Askaban und Feuerwhisky zerstörtes Gesicht.

Ich sollte vielleicht erwähnen, dass Rodolphus Lestrange einmal ein unglaublich gut aussehender und charmanter junger Mann war, der dazu noch über hervorragende Berufsaussichten, das richtige Elternhaus und jede Menge Geld verfügte. Um all dem die Krone aufzusetzen war er auch noch der gefeierte Hüter der Quiddichmannschaft „Noble Sportsmen".

Von Typen wie ihm ist mir immer schon schlecht geworden.

Rodolphus Lestrange - mit allem gesegnet, was ein Mann sich nur wünschen kann - wünschte sich immer nur eines, und das bekam er am Ende auch: Bellatrix Black, die schönste Frau, die ich je gesehen habe.

So oder so, ich hatte niemals auch nur den Hauch einer Chance.

„Rodolphus – _jeder_ war in Bellatrix verliebt! Wenn du jetzt versuchst, alle Männer umzubringen, die vor vielen Jahren einmal Bellatrix Black toll fanden, ist die Zaubererschaft in unserer Generation bald ausgerottet!" Meine Stimme beginnt wieder zu knirschen, und ich senke sie, bis ich fast flüstere. „Allerdings sind diese Zeiten längst vergangen, Lestrange. Bellatrix ist _deine_ Frau. Punkt."

Ich wende mich zum Gehen, doch Lestrange hält mich am Umhang fest und versucht vergeblich, schwankend wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Widerwillig halte ich ihm den unverletzten Arm hin, und mit meiner Hilfe zieht er sich wieder in die Vertikale. Er stinkt wie die Toiletten im Eberkopf am Morgen nach einem wüsten Gelage.

Kaum wieder aufrecht stehend, fällt Rodolphus Lestrange, ehemaliger Frauenschwarm, mir um den Hals, drückt sein stoppeliges Gesicht an meines und bricht in Tränen aus.

„Bella! Meine schönste, teuerste …" Der Rest geht in unartikulierten Lauten unter.

Ich verspüre zum ersten mal in meinem Leben den Drang zu einem hysterischen Anfall. Das _muss_ ich träumen!

„Rodolphus, ist ja gut. Ganz ruhig!", tröste ich ihn linkisch, während ich verzweifelt versuche, ihn von mir weg zu schieben, doch er klammert sich an mich wie an Kleinkind an seine Mutter. Leider ist Rodolphus Statur trotz des Raubbaus an seiner Gesundheit immer noch breitschultig und - wenn auch nur um die Mitte herum - recht massig, so dass ich mich seiner Umklammerung kaum erwehren kann, während er haltlos und von heftigen Krämpfen geschüttelt in den Umhang an meiner Schulter schluchzt.

Herrje!

„Okay. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Was es auch ist, wir kriegen das wieder hin!", erkläre ich verzweifelt und halte Ausschau nach einem Todesser, einer Hauselfe oder meinetwegen auch einem Troll, der mich von dieser Heimsuchung befreien könnte.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung! Sie liebt mich nicht mehr!", stößt Rodolphus verzweifelt hervor und gleichzeitig damit einen Schwall seines whiskygesättigten Atems.

„Natürlich liebt sie dich. Das sieht doch jeder!", lüge ich dreist und versuche, nicht an Bellatrix Blick zu denken, mit dem sie mich über den Tisch hinweg angesprungen hat. Zum Glück wirkt eine normale Dosis Veritaserum nur begrenzt!

„Nein. Tut sie nicht.", stellt Rodolphus nun wieder überraschend nüchtern fest und verschmiert sein schwer gealtertes Lausbubengesicht mit seinen Tränen, als er sie abzuwischen versucht. Endlich kann ich seine Handgelenke packen und ihn sanft zurückstoßen.

„Was soll das?", frage ich, denn ich halte es für die einfachste Art, ihn endlich loszuwerden, wenn ich den Grund für seinen unerklärlichen Gefühlausbruch herausfinde. „Warum sollte Bellatrix dich jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr lieben?"

Lestrange steht auf einmal ganz still. Die Arme hängen kraftlos an ihm herunter und seine Augen tragen dunkle Ringe.

„Sie kann nicht … - ich bin … - Wir können keine Kinder bekommen!", haucht er in einem Schwall von Feuerwhiskyatem.

Ich habe mich wohl verhört. Rodolphus und Bellatrix Lestrange wünschen sich _ein_ _Baby_?

Als ich gerade herausplatzen will begegnen sich unsere Blicke, und ich würge das Lachen, dass mir schon in der Kehle perlte, wieder herunter. Es ist ihm bitter ernst.

„Hmm?", krächze ich statt dessen.

„Wir sind nackt zu Erntedank über die Felder getanzt, haben jeden Fruchtbarkeitstrank ausprobiert und jedwedes Ritual vollzogen, dass du dir vorstellen kannst, Severus – alles umsonst! Wir haben wirklich alles versucht – sogar _Muggelärzte_! _Bellatrix kann keine Kinder bekommen!_"

Ich räuspere mich verlegen. „Darum versucht sie also …?" Ich breche ab, bevor die Wahrheit zu beschämend für Rodolphus wird.

Lestrange nickt. „Genau. Aber ebenso erfolglos. Vor vielen Jahren haben wir sogar einmal gedacht, es könnte funktionieren: Meine Frau wurde von einem Anderen schwanger. Wir alle beide waren schier außer uns vor Freude! Aber dann hatte Bellatrix im achten Monat eine Totgeburt, ein kleines Mädchen. Wir wollten sie Isabella nennen."

Das drückt jetzt sogar mir die Stimme ab, und ich schweige starr vor Entsetzen.

„Das tut mir leid.", krächze ich endlich so leise und heiser, dass es kaum zu hören ist.

„Ja. Mir auch.", erwidert Rodolphus und scheint sich nun, da er mir sein Geheimnis anvertraut hat, wieder gefangen zu haben.

„Darum hat sich Bellatrix also dem Dunklen Lord …", überlege ich laut. Das „… an den Hals geworfen.", behalte ich dann doch lieber für mich.

„Genau. Er hat uns ein Kind versprochen." Lestrange beobachtet mich hoffnungsvoll von der Seite, während er die Flasche aus dem Umhang hervorholt und sich mit einem kräftigen Schluck Feuerwhisky stärkt.

Ich weiche ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Das ist unmöglich! Kein Zauberer kann das bewirken - selbst der Dunkle Lord nicht!"

Rodolphus zuckt resigniert mit den Schultern. Er ist ebenso intelligent wie ich und die Unmöglichkeit der Zusage seinem Verstand sicherlich längst klar geworden. Aber manche Hoffnung stirbt wohl niemals.

„Ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht – nein, lass mich bitte ausreden, Severus! Ich habe ja nie viel von dir gehalten …" – die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts! – „… aber ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Du bist viel stärker als du aussiehst, und gewitzt und mutig obendrein! Du hättest uns alle jederzeit auf dem Schlachtfeld zurücklassen und disapparieren können, um dich selbst aus den Klauen dieser Hexe vom Ministerium und Scrimgeour selbst zu retten. Aber du hast weder mich noch die andern nicht im Stich gelassen und uns alle da herausgeholt!" Er holt tief Atem. „Severus, ich flehe dich an: Hilf meiner Bellatrix, ein Kind zu bekommen!"

Ich betrachte ihn hilflos. Ich habe nicht gelogen. Niemand kann den beiden helfen.

„Tut mir leid, Rodolphus. Ich würde dir helfen, wenn ich könnte. Aber das kann kein Mensch auf Erden – nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord!"

Rodolphus nickt schwer. Er kannte die Antwort schon.

„Er hält sie immer wieder mit Versprechungen hin. Macht ihr Hoffnung."

Ich schweige. Was soll ich dazu sagen?

Abrupt wendet sich Rodolphus ab und stapft mit festem Schritt voraus.

„Worauf wartest du, Tränkemeister? Der Dunkle Lord ist ohnehin schon übelster Laune – und er wartet nicht gerne!"

Ich gebe mir einen Ruck und folge ihm.

In Whisky veritas.


	16. Arithmantik für Fortgeschrittene

Kapitel 16: Arithmantik für Fortgeschrittene

Als sich auf Rodolphus Klopfen hin die Tür zu den Privatgemächern des Dunklen Lords öffnet, dringt ein grauenvolles Kreischen an mein Ohr, das mir die Trommelfelle zerfetzen will.

Mich durchläuft eine Welle von Schüttelfrost, und ich warte, bis sie abgeklungen ist, bevor ich die Schwelle zum Refugium meines Herrn überschreite.

Die privaten Räume meines Herren ähneln auf einen flüchtigen Blick hin denen Dumbledores: Vielfältigste Geräte stehen, liegen und hängen herum, die Wände sind mit Bildern geschmückt, ein großer Schreibtisch, hinter dem der Dunkle Lord zu sitzen pflegt, nimmt die Mitte des Raumes ein. Die Stühle auf der anderen Seite hingegen sind hier deutlich niedriger, so dass auch groß gewachsene Besucher zu ihm aufschauen müssen. Wo im Büro des ehemaligen Direktors von Hogwarts der Phönix Fawkes auf seiner Stange saß, windet sich an seiner Stelle Nagini auf einem Kissen. Ich hege manchmal den Verdacht, mein Herr könne Dumbledore insgeheim beneidet haben und sei darum verzweifelt bestrebt, ihm nachzueifern und den Konkurrenten nach Möglichkeit auf jedem Gebiet zu übertrumpfen.

Während Dumbledores private Räume Ausdruck seiner menschlichen Neugier und seines nie erlahmenden Interesses für die Geschöpfe dieser Welt waren, so ist im Herzen der Zwingfeste des Dunklen Lords alles in sein Gegenteil verkehrt: Die meisten der ausgestellten Gerätschaften dienen ganz offen dem Zweck, jemandem auf bisher ungeahnte und unaussprechliche Weise Schmerzen zuzufügen, die Bilder an den Wänden portraitieren Despoten, die durch ihre Grausamkeit, Rücksichtslosigkeit oder Machtgier Bedeutung erlangten, und die Bücher im Regal garantieren ausnahmslos Alpträume.

Das grässliche Gebrüll verstummt endlich. Rodolphus zieht sich auf einen Wink des Dunklen Lords hin hastig zurück und schließt lautlos die Türe.

Ich hingegen verneige mich tief vor meinem Herrn.

Der Dunkle Lord thront hinter seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem sich Pergamentrollen, Schreibfedern, Bücher und schwarzmagische Artefakte stapeln, dazwischen verteilen sich Skelette verschiedenster Wesen, Scherben eines zerbrochenen Teegeschirrs, ein brodelnder Glasbehälter, der unablässig giftgrüne Dämpfe absondert, sowie bergeweise Zeitungen und Zeitschriften.

„Mein Lord." Ich verneige mich tief und versuche Wurmschwanz zu ignorieren, der sich zu Füßen dessen, der nicht leicht verzeiht, auf dem Boden wälzt und leise vor sich hin wimmert.

Der Dunkle Lord hat meinen Gruß scheinbar geistesabwesend überhört und widmet sich ganz der Pflege seines Zauberstabes, von dem offenbar ein Fleck entfernt werden muss. Trotz des demonstrativen Desinteresses hat er mich seit meinem Eintreten noch nicht einen Wimpernschlag lang aus den Augen verloren.

Hinter dem Dunklen Lord befindet sich sein Kolossarum, das in etwa Dumbledores Denkarium entspricht. Allerdings werden hier die Gedanken eines Menschen für die Betrachtung in einem größeren Zuschauerkreis extrem vergrößert und schweben dann Geistern ähnlich im Raum. Dabei können die Erinnerungen verlangsamt oder beschleunigt betrachtet oder einzelne Bilder daraus sogar ganz eingefroren werden, um sie z.B. als Portrait an die Wand zu hängen - ganz, wie es unserem Herrn genehm erscheint. Im Moment zeigt das Kolossarum bei herab gedämpftem Ton eine überlebensgroße Version von Rodolphus Lestranges jüngster und ungemein scharfer Erinnerung von dem Zeitpunkt an, an dem Dolores Umbridge versuchte, mir den Handschuh auszuziehen. Rodolphus war also tatsächlich nicht mehr ohnmächtig. Es empfiehlt sich doch immer wieder, die Lestranges nicht zu unterschätzen.

Ich finde es irritierend, mich selbst durch die Augen eines anderen Menschen zu betrachten, und tatsächlich biete ich den fragwürdigen Anblick einer übergroßen Fledermaus. Das Lachen darüber vergeht mir jedoch, als ich mir beim Aufwachen zusehe und meinen Gesichtsausdruck entschlüssle, als Umbridge mir über das Dunkle Mal streicht.

„Die hässliche alte Kröte interessierte sich aber sehr für dich, Severus!", flüstert mir eine seidige Stimme ins Ohr, und ich fahre zusammen, denn über mein Entsetzen habe ich für einen Moment vergessen, wo ich bin und in wessen Gesellschaft.

„Eine alte Freundin von dir, Severus?", spottet der Dunkle Lord, der nun wieder lautlos den Schreibtisch umrundet und sich auf der anderen Seite der eichenen Platte niederlässt.

Meine Stimme knirscht, und ich muss einen zweiten Anlauf nehmen, um meinem Herrn antworten zu können.

„Wir … waren einander niemals besonders sympathisch."

Mein Meister lacht und sieht dank des Zauberspiegels neuerdings aus wie ein ganz normaler Mensch.

„Das ist mir tatsächlich bereits aufgefallen! Wurmschwanz und ich haben uns nämlich ein wenig die Zeit vertrieben und sind gemeinsam schon einmal Rodolphus Erinnerungen durchgegangen." Er lächelt tückisch in Wurmschwanz Richtung.

Pettigrew sprudelt hastig hervor: „Ich habe niemanden verraten, ich schwöre es bei meinem Arm, ich wollte mich doch nur vor Askaban retten! Ich habe eure Pläne nicht verraten, mein Gebieter, ich würde euch niemals …"

Der Dunkle Lord hebt den Zauberstab, und Pettigrews Gewinsel geht so lange wieder in das unerträgliche Kreischen über, bis unser Herr von ihm ablässt und sich mit grimmiger Miene mir zuwendet.

„Zeig mir deinen Arm, Severus!"

Ich ziehe gehorsam den Handschuh von der linken Hand.

Seine Finger gleiten ebenso tastend über das Dunkle Mal wie die von Dolores Umbridge, und ich wende all meine verbliebene Konzentration auf, ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht beizubehalten. Nagini sieht uns aus ihren schwarzen Schlangenaugen interessiert zu.

„Sie hatte wohl vor, dir mein Zeichen herauszuschneiden …", vermutet mein Herr, während er eingehend die Verletzungen untersucht.

Ich hüte meine Zunge.

Der Dunkle Lord, der genau weiß, dass ich unerbetene Berührungen nur mühsam und widerwillig ertrage, streicht beinahe zärtlich über sein Zeichen, das er mir vor vielen Jahren unzerstörbar und unwiderruflich eingeprägt hat. Meine rechte Hand schließt sich um Lupins Zauberstab.

„Schade, das diese Umbridge für das Ministerium arbeitet: Ein viel versprechendes Talent, deren Überredungskünsten nicht viele Menschen gewachsen sein dürften."

Dolores würde das wohl als Kompliment auffassen. Ich hingegen ziehe wortlos die Schultern hoch und warte darauf, dass er mich endlich in Ruhe lässt.

„Amycus und Alecto sind übrigens noch immer nicht aufgetaucht. Hast du vielleicht eine Idee, wo die beiden abgeblieben sind?"

Ich hebe die Augenbrauen und blicke meinen Herrn so erstaunt wie skeptisch in die Augen.

„Verschwunden? Alle beide? Wie ungewöhnlich! Habt ihr bereits eine Suchmannschaft losgeschickt?"

Der Dunkle Lord hebt meinen Arm hoch, um die Schrammen noch einmal ganz genau inspizieren zu können.

„Zutreffend beobachtet, Severus – dieses Verhalten ist überaus seltsam!" Tausend Ewigkeiten verharren wir festgefroren – bis er endlich mein Handgelenk freigibt.

Ich will schweigend den Ärmel herunterziehen, als mein Herr so schnell wie eine zustoßende Kobra den Zauberstab hebt. Ich habe keine Zeit, in irgend einer Weise zu reagieren, als er etwas auf Parsel zischt – und die tiefen Schnitte heilen wieder vor meinen Augen, ohne eine einzige Narbe zu hinterlassen.

Ich hoffe, dass das Mysterium der verschwundenen Geschwister damit fürs Erste vom Tisch ist und kremple endlich das Hemd hinunter, während der Dunkle Lord sich wieder angenehmeren Dingen wie der Bestrafung von Wurmschwanz widmet.

Ich beginne beiläufig damit, die einzelnen Wirbelkörper eines in seine Bestandteile zerfallenen menschlichen Rückgrats auf dem Schreibtisch des Dunklen Lords wieder aufeinander zu stapeln. Mir wird abwechselnd kochendheiß und eiskalt, und ich versuche durch Konzentration auch auf die kleinste Bewegung meine Schwäche vor dem Dunklen Lord zu verbergen.

Leider habe ich bei meinem Puzzlespiel wohl doch ein wenig gezittert, denn plötzlich unterbricht unser Herr seine Beschäftigung und runzelt die Stirn.

„Stimmt etwas nicht mit dir, Severus?"

Die Liste dessen, was nicht stimmt, wäre so lang wie mein Arm.

„Nein. Nur Kopfschmerzen. Wurmschwanz Geheul weckt unangenehme Assoziationen."

Das ist nicht einmal gelogen.

Der Dunkle Lord betrachtet den Verräter mitleidlos und kratzt sich am Kinn, während er zu überlegen scheint.

„Wurmschwanz hat dich und deine Leute durch seinen Verrat in eine beinahe aussichtslose Lage gebracht, aus der du, mein treuester und fähigster Todesser, euch alle durch schlangengleiche Gerissenheit befreit hast. Ich will ausnahmsweise einmal zurücktreten in meinem Rachedurst: Du darfst zur Belohnung Pettigrews weitere Bestrafung übernehmen! Töte ihn, Severus!" Seine Augen glühen vor Freude über den genialen Einfall.

Ein wirklich … überwältigendes Geschenk!

Ich verneige mich tief. „Sehr großzügig, mein Lord. Ich brenne darauf, es der Ratte heimzuzahlen!"

Pettigrew starrt mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen angstvoll an. Nagini hingegen wippt erwartungsvoll mit der Schwanzspitze und fixiert uns mit ihrem lidschlaglosen Blick.

„Ich würde es vorziehen, mein Lord …", beginne ich, „… meine Ohren nicht länger Wurmschwanz Gejammer aussetzen zu müssen. Darf ich eine andere Strafe vorschlagen?"

Der Dunkle Lord nickt nach kurzem Zögern.

Ich hole meinen Zauberstab hervor und zaubere einen Metallring herbei. Dann befehle ich Pettigrew, seine Rattengestalt anzunehmen. Von der Nase bis zur räudigen Schwanzspitze bebend und zitternd gehorcht er.

„Dieser Ring behält seine Größe, ganz gleich, ob du eine Ratte oder ein Mensch bist.", erkläre ich dem Verräter. „Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle nicht zurückverwandeln, bevor du den Ring losgeworden bist – und das dürfte einige Mühe bereiten!"

Ich streife der Ratte Pettigrew den Metallring über den Kopf und verkleinere anschließend seinen Radius durch leichtes Antippen mit der Zauberstabspitze, so dass Wurmschwanz zwar ungehindert atmen und sich bewegen, aber den Ring nicht abstreifen kann.

„Ich habe Nagini heute morgen versprochen, dass ich ihr Pettigrew zum Fraß vorwerfen werde, wenn er uns im Stich lässt." Ich packe die Ratte am Genick und trage sie zur Türe.

„Ich kann dir höchstens zehn Minuten Vorsprung verschaffen, nutze sie klug! Schlangen werden bei Kälte und nach üppigen Mahlzeiten träge. Meide die Abwasserrohre, oder du sitzt in der Falle!", flüstere ich Pettigrew zu, während ich dem Dunklen Lord und seiner Schlange den Rücken kehre.

Nagini züngelt voller Vorfreude und will sich eilig an mir vorbei hinaus und der Ratte hinterher schlängeln.

Ich versperre mit dem Fuß den Türspalt und blicke zu unserem Herrn und Meister hinüber. „Nicht so schnell – dann macht die Jagd doch gar keinen Spaß! Gebt der Ratte eine Stunde Vorsprung, Herr."

Der Dunkle Lord überlegt kurz und wechselt dann Gezische auf Parsel mit Nagini.

„Eine Viertelstunde wird Nagini noch aufs Essen warten."

Die Schlange legt sich an der Tür auf die Lauer und wartet auf die Erlaubnis zur Treibjagd. Obwohl ich Pettigrew von ganzem Herzen verabscheue, erwische ich mich bei der Überlegung, ob man Nagini wohl direkt hinter dem Kopf im Genick packen und ihr den Hals brechen kann, bevor sie Zeit hat, ihre Giftzähne …

„Übrigens – sehr clever von dir, mein eiskalter Todesser, Draco wieder in Hogwarts unterzubringen!"

„Ich hoffe, ihr werdet mein Versprechen einlösen und Lucius endlich verzeihen."

„Wenn – und ich sage nur wenn´ - alles nach Plan verläuft, dann möglicherweise!" Der Dunkle Lord dreht mir den Rücken zu und verfolgt nun versonnen im Kolossarum mein erbittertes Wortgefecht mit Remus Lupin.

„Natürlich mussten alle in der Höhle sterben, nachdem Lestrage mit dem Verräter Pettigrew sowie Crabbe und Goyle zurückgekehrt ist? Deren Erinnerungen sind übrigens so verworren und ungenau, dass man den Eindruck gewinnen könnte, meine Leibwächter wären taubblöd!", bemerkt er nebenbei.

Ich tausche vorsichtig zwei Knochen des Rückgrats gegeneinander aus.

„Ich habe niemanden getötet." antworte ich leichthin und versuche erfolglos, den Streit mit McGonagall und Lupin aus meinen Gedanken zu verdrängen.

Der Dunkle Lord bricht die Betrachtung von Rodolphus Lestranges Erinnerung ab, als Lupin gleichermaßen schockiert wie betroffen die Höhle verlässt, und wendet sich mir zu.

„Erkläre das!"

Ich gehorche und erläutere meinem Herrn die Sache mit dem Veritaserum. „Wenn ich Rufus Scrimgeour umgebracht hätte, wäre er zum Märtyrer des Widerstandes gegen eure Herrschaft geworden! Ein anderer Fanatiker bekommt dann seinen Posten als Zaubereiminister, und wir haben es wieder einmal mit einer neuen unbekannten Größe zu tun! Hätte ich Scrimgeour hingegen nur verletzt, so wäre er jetzt ein Held, beinahe noch schädlicher für unsere Sache! Aber aufgrund der Überdosis an Veritaserum ist Scrimgeour jedoch als Politiker und Diplomat erledigt. Das beste ist – sie können ihn nicht einmal absetzen, nur weil er immer die Wahrheit spricht! So oder so, das Zaubereiministerium wird in der nächsten Zukunft sehr viel mit sich selbst zu tun haben."

Der Dunkle Lord lässt sich die Argumentation durch den Kopf gehen, und ich beobachte ihn mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Es ist nicht so leicht wie es aussieht, einem begnadeten Verkäufer selbst etwas zu verkaufen.

Mein Herr lächelt endlich. „Wie immer weit vorausgedacht, Severus. Was ist mit Umbridge? Ich an deiner Stelle hätte ihr mit gleicher Münze heimgezahlt!"

Ich grinse sarkastisch. „Tatsächlich fiel es mir sehr schwer, sie zu verschonen. Aber Umbridge und der Anführer der Zentauren hassen einander zutiefst, und so lange Dolores Umbridge im Zaubereiministerium arbeitet, werden die Zentauren sich niemals mit der Gegenseite verbünden ..." Ich erläutere noch, wie sich der Keil der Missgunst beim Streit, wer mich nun wo verhören bzw. verurteilen dürfe, zwischen die Parteien schob und die mühsam geschmiedete Allianz vor meinen Augen zum Zerbröckeln brachte.

„Du hast also die Taktik über deine persönlichen Interessen gestellt? Sehr klug, aber ich habe nichts anderes erwartet!"

Ich lächle höflich über das Kompliment und hoffe, dass mein Herr sich seiner Worte im späteren Verlauf dieses Gespräches noch erinnern wird. Ich habe das Gefühl, das ich den soeben erarbeiteten Trumpf noch werde ausspielen müssen.

„McGonagall lebt natürlich noch, weil sie die neue Direktorin von Hogwarts ist.", fahre ich fort und beginne wieder mit dem Aufstapeln der Wirbelknochen, „Die Schule könnte beim Tod von Dumbledores Nachfolgerin endgültig geschlossen werden – die Fortführung hängt wahrscheinlich ohnehin am seidenen Faden. Außerdem kenne ich Minerva McGonagall und kann euch beraten. Dieser Vorteil entfällt, wenn ein anderer Direktor eingesetzt werden müsste."

Mein Herr nickt zustimmend. „Vortrefflich, Severus!"

„Kingsley Shacklebold hingegen …", nun, da wird die Sache schon heikler, „… ist ein sehr fähiger Auror. Mit seinen ausgezeichneten Verbindungen zum Premierminister der Muggel wäre er für uns von unschätzbarem Wert!" Ich senke den Blick und starre vorsichtshalber konzentriert auf die Wirbelsäule, die sich nun nahezu fertig gestellt vor mir auftürmt. „Ich hoffe, ich kann ihn später noch auf unsere Seite ziehen."

Nun, eher wird jemand von den Toten auferstehen. Es stimmt allerdings, dass ich Kingsley und seine besonnene Art schätze. Ich möchte nicht, dass er stirbt – und schon gar nicht durch meine Hand.

Ich lege den letzten Wirbelknochen auf das Rückgrat, verschränke die Hände hinter dem Rücken und schaue meinen Herrn erwartungsvoll an.

Der lässt sich Zeit mit überlegen.

„Shacklebold … ich hörte von ihm. Tatsächlich ein fähiger Mann! Und du meinst …?"

„Einen Versuch wird es allemal wert sein."

„Nun gut. Ich bin zwar nicht begeistert über deine Entscheidung in dieser Sache, aber fähige Männer können wir immer brauchen!"

Ich verbeuge mich dankbar und gebe vor, mich weiterhin für mein Puzzle zu interessieren in der Hoffnung, der Dunkle Lord sucht sich endlich ein anderes Thema.

„Was ist mit dem Werwolf, Severus? Hattet ihr beide nicht noch eine Rechnung offen?"

Ich seufze unhörbar und reiße mich zusammen. Meine Körpertemperatur wechselt anscheinend schneller als ein Chamäleon die Farbe. Eben war mir noch kalt, jetzt ist mir heiß.

Lupin ist in der Tat ein Problem. Es gibt keinen rationalen Grund, ihn zu verschonen – oder ich bin nur zu fertig, so dass mir im Moment keine gescheite Argumentation einfallen will. Eigentlich hatte ich insgeheim gehofft, ich könne dieses Problem irgendwie unter den Tisch fallen lassen – aber da hat man sich bei einer Krämerseele wie dem Dunklen Lord verrechnet.

Der Dunkle Lord wird oft gewaltig unterschätzt, weil die Leute ihn für einen unbeherrschten Barbaren halten. Ganz im Gegenteil ist mein Gebieter ein kühler Rechner und Technokrat, der allem und jedem einen Wert zuordnet – natürlich in seinem Werte-Universum. Die Kategorien reichen von „überflüssig" - dem Mann, der ihm morgens die Zeitungen bringen musste - über „amüsant" – Crabbe und Goyle – bis hin zu „sehr nützlich" – meine Wenigkeit. Das Prädikat „unverzichtbar" trägt wohl nur Nagini. Der Eindruck der Unbeherrschtheit rührt daher, dass der Dunkle Lord seinem Jähzorn freien Lauf lässt gegenüber denjenigen, auf die er ohne weiteres verzichten kann. Wichtigen oder nützlichen Personen gegenüber kann er sich sehr wohl beherrschen.

Nun, dann hoffe ich mal, dass ich nützlich genug bin, dass mein Herr mir eine Eigenwilligkeit verzeiht.

„Der Werwolf lebt noch, weil ich noch nicht mit ihm fertig bin!", erkläre ich eisig.

Der Dunkle Lord hebt erstaunt den Blick.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Mein Lord, ihr habt James Potter, meinen alten Feind aus Schultagen, ermordet. Avada Kedavra – und aus war es mit ihm! Sirius Black starb durch Bellatrix Hand – viel zu schnell und ebenfalls ohne vorher zu leiden. Nagini wird Pettigrew erledigen, aber Wurmschwanz war mit sich selbst schon gestraft genug. Tatsache ist jedoch …", ich mache eine Pause, um meinen nächsten Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, „… dass nicht einer meiner Feinde vor seinem Tod erkannt hat, dass ich mich nur _ihretwegen_ den Todessern angeschlossen habe! Remus Lupin, der Feigling, hält sich noch immer für ach so moralisch überlegen, nur weil er sich selbst nicht die Hände schmutzig machen wollte, wenn seine Freunde ihren Spaß mit mir hatten! Ich will, dass er noch eine Weile darauf herumkaut, bis ich ihn töte!"

Wie zu erwarten erscheint eine steile Falte zwischen den Augen dessen, der Abweichungen nur dann verzeiht, wenn sie _ihm_ nützen.

„Du wusstest aber, dass mir diese Entscheidung nicht gefallen wird, Severus?"

Leugnen ist zwecklos. „Ja. Allerdings entsteht euch kein Schaden. Der Werwolf stirbt früher oder später."

Auch ohne Legilimentik weiß ich, dass mein Herr und Meister jetzt meine Kosten-Nutzen-Analyse überprüft: Einerseits habe ich eine sichere Niederlage gegen die vereinten Kräfte von Zentauren, Ministerium und Phönixorden noch in ein knappes Remis umwandeln können und mir inzwischen einigen Respekt - sogar unter meinen Gegnern - erkämpft. Ich bin der nützlichste aller Todesser: vielfältig einsetzbar, höchst effektiv und erwiesenermaßen loyal. Auf der anderen Seite der Waagschale liegen beinahe dieselben Eigenschaften: Ich bin zu klug, zu eigenwillig - und vielleicht irgendwann einmal zu mächtig und eine Gefahr für den Dunklen Lord selbst. Allerdings habe ich bisher niemals erkennen lassen, ich wolle ihm Konkurrenz machen und selbst die Macht übernehmen. Ich bin keine Führungspersönlichkeit und habe auch kein Interesse, ein Anführer zu werden, denn dies entspricht nicht meinem Temperament. Dies ist die einzige Komponente meines Charakters, bei deren Einschätzung der Dunkle Lord zu einem fatal anderen Ergebnis kommen könnte als ich.

Ich gehe diese Bilanz selbstverständlich jedes Mal durch, bevor ich dem Dunklen Lord unter die Augen trete – ich halte es für ratsam, meinen aktuellen Wert zu kennen. Bisher habe ich mich auch noch nie verrechnet. Prof. Vektor testete nicht umsonst seine Arithmantik-Rätsel, die er für den Tagespropheten erfand, zuerst an mir.

Da diesmal die Bedrohung des Machtanspruches dessen, der niemanden neben sich duldet, eine Rolle spielt, beinhaltet die Rechnung eine Variable unbekannter Größe: Natürlich kann der Dunkle Lord eigentlich nicht zulassen, dass ich mich bewusst gegen ihn stelle, und sei es in einer unbedeutenden Kleinigkeit wie dieser.

Ich kann nur hoffen, seine Einschätzung meiner Person korrekt kalkuliert zu haben. Sollte ich mich nämlich auch nur um ein Weniges irren und mein Herr kommt zu einem anderen als dem ohnehin knappen Ergebnis zu meinen Gunsten, werde ich wenig Zeit haben, meine mangelhaften Rechenkünste zu bedauern.

Mein Herr schweigt schon zu lange. Allgemein kein gutes Omen.

„Herr, bitte bedenkt, dass ich schon auf meine Rache an Dolores Umbridge verzichtet habe! Sie hat mich nur ein paar Stunden triezen können. Remus Lupin und seine Kumpane haben sieben Jahre lang jede Gelegenheit genutzt, mir eins auszuwischen. Der Werwolf darf einfach nicht so leicht davon kommen!", werfe ich in die Waagschale.

Die Stirnfalte glättet sich, und ich beginne wieder zu atmen.

„Ich denke, es genügt für heute. Verschwinde, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!"

Ich verneige mich steif. „Mein Herr!"

Der Dunkle Lord wendet mir demonstrativ den Rücken zu.

„Wie du weißt, bin ich ein sehr großzügiger Mensch, Severus! Darum habe ich habe beschlossen, dir deine dreiste Anmaßung ausnahmsweise einmal nicht nachzutragen. Sobald du dich ein wenig ausgeruht hast, soll dir Rabastan Lestrange zeigen, wo du einen neuen Zauberstab bekommst - falls du nicht weiterhin mit dem des Werwolfs arbeiten willst.", teilt der Dunkle Lord mir wie beiläufig mit, als ich schon beinahe aus der Türe heraus bin.

Dieser Vorschlag ist als Angebot des Dunklen Lords zur Erneuerung unseres Stillhalteabkommens zu werten: Solange ich mich insbesondere in Anwesenheit Dritter weiterhin unterordne und wir beide nicht ausprobiert haben, wie weit oder ob überhaupt - welch revolutionärer Gedanke! - ich meinem Herrn unterlegen bin, bleibt der Status Quo zu beiderseitigem Nutzen erhalten. Sollte ich jedoch ablehnen …

„Ich danke Euch, Herr. Ich werde eurem Vorschlag selbstverständlich Folge leisten.", antworte ich höflich, verbeuge mich ein wenig tiefer als sonst und schließe leise die Türe hinter mir.

Auf dem Weg zu meiner Kammer fällt mir auf, dass sowohl die Gänge als auch die Treppe deutlich länger beziehungsweise steiler geworden sind, und außerdem ist es unerträglich heiß hier. Mühsam ziehe ich mich die letzten Stufen hinauf, und auf der Türschwelle kauert eine Ratte mit glänzendem Kragen, die aus wässrigen Augen gleichermaßen erbarmungswürdig wie mitleidheischend zu mir aufblickt.

Jetzt gibt es drei Alternativen: Die erste ist, Wurmschwanz wegzuschicken. Dann dürfte er, Ratschläge über Schlangen hin oder her, den nächsten Sonnenaufgang wohl nicht mehr erleben. Die zweite Alternative lautet, Pettigrew Asyl zu gewähren und darauf zu vertrauen, dass er aus seinem Verrat gelernt hat und mich nicht bei nächster Gelegenheit beim Dunklen Lord anschwärzt, um seine Haut zu retten.

Beide Alternativen scheiden natürlich aus.

Ich ziehe also seufzend Lupins Zauberstab hervor und tippe auf den Metallring um den Hals der Ratte, der sich jedoch erst beim dritten Versuch in Nichts auflöst. Ich runzle so erstaunt wie ärgerlich die Stirn: Diese Zauberei hat nicht mal ZAG-Niveau!

„Komm mir nie wieder unter die Augen, Wurmschwanz!", murmle ich resigniert und todmüde, und die räudige Ratte huscht wie der Blitz an mir vorbei die Treppe hinunter und dem Ausgang zu.

Ich öffne mit Lupins zitterndem Zauberstab mühsam meine Tür – und lasse mich so, wie ich bin, aufs Bett fallen. Mir ist entsetzlich kalt.

Quidquid agis, prudenter agas et respice finem!


	17. Fieber

Kapitel 17: Fieber

Als ich aufwache, ist es dämmrig im Zimmer, und ich weiß nicht einmal, wo ich genau … Ach, nein, Hogwarts ist es leider nicht, denn der Bücherstapel auf dem Nachttisch fehlt.

Mir tut jeder Knochen im Leib weh, und ich habe heftigen Durst. Ich taste nach dem Zauberstab, finde ihn und beschwöre etwas zu Trinken …

Nein, ich beschwöre gar nichts. Aus dem Zauberstab, der auch nicht meiner ist, sprühen nicht mal Funken.

Auf dem Tisch steht eine dampfende Kanne mit Tee und daneben ein Becher mit einem Trinkhalm darin, wie ich endlich verschwommen erkenne. Ein Schwebezauber vielleicht? Nein. Der Zauberstab muss kaputt sein.

Ich denke, ich sollte nach der Elfe rufen – wobei sich das nächste Problem auftut: Ich kann nur noch heiser flüstern. Insgesamt scheinen mir dies die Symptome einer besonders schweren Grippe zu sein, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ich war nämlich noch nie im Leben richtig krank. Verflixt, wie kriege ich jetzt was zu trinken!

Ich schiebe die Füße unter der Bettdecke hervor und runzle die Stirn: Ich bin mir recht sicher, dass ich noch angekleidet war, als ich mich hinlegte. Warum also habe ich nichts an außer einem Nachthemd, und … wer hat mich umgezogen?!

Mit einem Ruck setze ich mich auf, das Zimmer beginnt auf der Stelle um mich herum zu rotieren …

Diesmal ist es sehr hell, die Sonne scheint herein. Hogwarts? Nein, das hatten wir schon. Ich habe noch immer Durst, und jemand schiebt einen Strohhalm zwischen meine Lippen. Ich trinke gierig, bis nichts mehr da ist, und falle wieder in tiefen, tiefen Schlaf.

Beim … - ich habe das Zählen vergessen – Mal scheint mein Kopf ein wenig klarer als sonst. Eine Gestalt sitzt auf einem Schemel neben meinem Bett, hat die Arme auf meiner Bettdecke verschränkt und schläft mit dem Kopf darauf. Es ist eine Elfe.

Ich fahre erschrocken zusammen, und die Elfe wacht auf.

„Was tust du hier?", krächze ich mit rauem Hals. „Ich habe dich nicht gerufen! Mach, dass du hier raus kommst!" Das fehlte noch, dass ich ein Haustier in meinem Bett schlafen lasse.

Die Elfe ist anscheinend taub, jedenfalls ignoriert sie meinen Befehl. Anstatt zu verschwinden reicht sie mir wortlos einen weiteren Becher. Ich funkle sie wütend an, aber sie hat recht: Ich bin heiß und ausgedörrt wie die Wüste Gobi. Wieso trage ich eigentlich dieses Nachthemd –es war doch bereits aussortiert! Hatte ich nicht normale Kleidung an, als …

Vor dem Fenster rauscht das Laub der Bäume, und ein golden gefärbtes Blatt segelt anmutig herein. Eine Elfe läuft durchs Zimmer, sammelt es auf und steckt es unter das fürchterliche Küchenhandtuch, das diese Geschöpfe um den Bauch zu tragen pflegen. Ich bin schlapp und dämmrig, und obwohl ich glaube, dass ich mir um irgend etwas sorgen machen müsste, kann ich nicht genug Kraft aufbringen, mich zu erinnern. He, was für ein seltsamer Zauberstab! Und wo ist meiner? Ich habe ihn immer in Griffweite, also …

Ich fahre hoch aus einem meiner Alpträume, und jemand außerhalb meines Gesichtsfeldes legt mir die Hand zwischen die Schulterblätter, um mich zu beruhigen.

Mutter? Nein, ich bin ja kein Kind mehr.

Albus Dumbledore ist einer wenigen Menschen, denen es gelungen ist, mein Distanzbedürfnis zu überwinden, ohne aufdringlich zu sein. Manchmal, wenn er bemerkt, dass es mir schlecht geht, stellt er sich einfach neben mich ans Fenster, und wir beide betrachteten eine Weile schweigend die Wolken oder den Sternenhimmel. Irgendwann legt er ganz kurz und wie beiläufig seine Hand zwischen meine Schulterblätter, und mir ist, als ströme neue Kraft und Zuversicht durch mich hindurch und stärke mir den Rücken. Albus? Ich …

Albus ist tot, und die Hand stammt von meiner Hauselfe. Ich falle von neuem zurück in den Alptraum.

Draußen vor dem Fenster funkeln Sterne, und die Elfe sitzt im Schein einer Kerze schon wieder oder noch immer an meinem Bett. Sie hat dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und greift sofort nach einem Becher, als ich blinzle. Nein, diesmal bin ich nicht durstig, und auch die Hitze und der Schüttelfrost sind verschwunden.

Als ich an mir herabblicke bemerke ich entsetzt, dass ich tatsächlich _rosa Rüschen_ an den Ärmeln und am Halsausschnitt des Nachthemds trage!

Der Elfe ist meine Reaktion nicht verborgen geblieben.

„Tut mir leid, Sir, aber ihr habt die Nachtwäsche schneller durchgeschwitzt als wir Hauselfen sie waschen und bügeln konnten. Ihr tragt gerade ein Nachthemd von …"

„Sprich jetzt bloß nicht weiter!", knurre ich, und die Elfe zuckt zurück und wirft beinahe die Kerze um.

Weiterhin hängt mir etwas um den Hals, das ich nicht kenne. Eine Kette mit einem Amulett: ein feiner Ring aus weißer Schafwolle.

„Was ist das?", frage ich, und meine Stimme knirscht noch, ist aber nicht mehr so heiser wie zuvor. Wie lange dauert eigentlich eine Grippe?

Die Elfe nimmt mir das Amulett aus der Hand und stopft es unter mein Nachthemd..

„Sie müssen es immer tragen.", erklärt sie unverschämt bestimmend. „Elfenzauber!"

„Hokuspokus!", versetze ich kühl. „Hilf mir, es abzunehmen!"

Sie schüttelt beharrlich den kahlen Kopf. „Nein, Sir, das kann ich nicht."

„Du bist eine Elfe – du musst meinem Befehl gehorchen!", protestiere ich aufgebracht und taste nach dem Anhänger.

„Ich muss meinem _Herrn_ gehorchen – das ist der Dunkle Lord, nicht ihr. Er hat gesagt, ich werde mit euch zusammen begraben, falls ihr sterben solltet, Sir. Und ihr werdet sicher wieder krank, sobald ihr das Amulett abnehmt!"

Ihre Augen weiten sich vor offenkundiger Angst, als ich versuche, das Band um meinen Hals zu zerreißen. Ich möchte der Hauselfe dann doch nicht noch mehr Schrecken einjagen als unser aller Herr es bereits getan hat, und so finde ich mich mit dem Aberglauben vorerst ab, bis ich den Tinnef stillschweigend entsorgen kann.

Die Elfe hält mir eine Schüssel mit Rinderbrühe und einen Löffel unter die Nase.

„Sie essen das bitte, solange sie sich wach halten können!", befiehlt sie, und als sie meinen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt, setzt sie noch ein wenig devotes „Sir!" hinterher.

Da ich tatsächlich unglaublich hungrig bin, gehorche ich ausnahmsweise.

„Ein Hausmittel gegen Halsschmerzen und Heiserkeit?", frage ich zwischen zwei Bissen. Die Elfe kann übrigens hervorragend kochen!

„Es ist keine Wolle, sondern ein Ring von Haar."

Mein Löffel schwebt in der Luft. „Schön. Wozu soll das gut sein?"

Die Elfe stupst mich ungeduldig an, und ich esse weiter.

„Gegen böse Träume."

„Aha." Nun, davon hatte ich allerdings genug.

„Wessen Haar, und wie wirkt es?", frage ich interessiert, denn anscheinend ist an dem Aberglauben mehr dran als gedacht.

Die Elfe murmelt einen wortwörtlich an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Unsinn, der sich so ähnlich wie „Vom Haupte des Propheten …" anhört.

„Sprich lauter und hör auf zu nuscheln, Elfe!"

„Ich erhielt es von einem Cousin der Schwester des Schwippschwagers meiner Großtante, deren angeheirateter Onkel damals mit der Schwiegermutter meiner Oma …", beginnt sie gehorsam in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke.

Ich winke genervt ab und esse des Rest der köstlichen Brühe.

„Gibt es von der Suppe irgendwo noch mehr?", wage ich vorsichtig zu fragen, und das graue Gesicht der Elfe beginnt zu leuchten.

„Natürlich! Sofort, Sir!" Sie huscht so eilig von dannen, dass sie beinahe über ihren Kleiderlumpen fällt.

Die Elfe hat offensichtlich auf dem Schemel neben meinem Bett nicht nur gewacht und geschlafen, sondern _gewohnt_. Ein Beutel mit Waschzeug, einer mit einem Strickstrumpf sowie ein Mülleimer voller abgenagter Apfelgriebschen zeugen davon, dass sie mir eine recht lange Zeit nicht von der Seite wich.

„Vielen Dank!", sage ich darum, als sie mir einen neuen Teller reicht, und erschrecke sie damit so sehr, dass sie mir fast Löffel und Teller aus der Hand schlägt und ein wenig Suppe auf mein Nachthemd spritzt.

Ich warte, bis sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hat, und frage: „Wie lange hatte ich eigentlich diese Grippe?"

„Ihr seid jetzt schon fast drei Monate lang krank.", antwortet sie.

Ich verschlucke mich, huste und ersticke fast daran.

„Drei _Monate_!" – Wie geht es Draco? Was machen meine Freunde Crabbe und Goyle? Wo zum knallrümpfigen Kröter ist mein Zauberstab?!

Hektisch stelle ich den Suppenteller ab und will aufspringen, doch die Elfe schiebt mich mit einer Kraft zurück, der ich nichts entgegenzusetzen habe. Ich scheine diese mickrigen Dinger entweder unterschätzt zu haben, oder es geht mir mieser, als ich dachte.

„Wo ist _mein_ Zauberstab?", begehre ich wütend zu wissen, „Das Ding hier ist unbrauchbar!" Kleine blaue Funken sprühen wie Wunderkerzen heraus, aber selbst auf ein laut ausgesprochenes „Accio Schuhe!" passiert nicht viel mehr.

Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als barfuß aufzustehen und wieder einmal auf die Elfe gestützt zum Bad zu wanken. Mir ist so, als hätten wir dies bereits unzählige Male vorher gemacht, denn wir stolpern trotz des enormen Größenunterschiedes nicht einmal. Aber da glühte ich wohl noch vor Fieber und nicht vor Scham über meine erzwungene Hilflosigkeit. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben beschleicht mich ein Vorgefühl dessen, was wohl sein wird, wenn ich einmal alt und klapprig sein werde, nicht mehr aufstehen kann und jemand mir im Altenheim für pensionierte Todesser – wird es dann wohl so etwas geben? – die Bettpfanne reichen muss.

Ich hoffe, ich sterbe vorher, und ich hoffe, es geht schnell.

„Gib mir endlich meinen eigenen Zauberstab, Hauselfe!", fordere ich zornig, „Oder hast du ihn etwa verloren?"

Die Hauselfe wringt hektisch ihr Küchentuch. „Das da ist der Zauberstab, den ihr mitgebracht habt, Herr. Ich hörte aus Gesprächen, er habe vorher einem Werwolf gehört."

In einer rasenden Kaskade fällt mir alles, was ich bis hierher noch erfolgreich verdrängen konnte, wieder ein.

Die Elfe fängt mich auf, bevor der Schwindel mich umwirft und ich wieder auf dem Boden lande, und hilft mir zurück zum Bett, wo ich mich auf der Kante mit wackeligen Beinen wie ein Zweijähriger erleichtert niederlasse. Drei Monate sind lang, und es wird viel passiert sein. Zuviel, und ich war nicht in der Lage, irgend etwas davon zu beeinflussen.

Ich beobachte die Elfe, während sie meine Laken glättet. Sie macht es natürlich nicht so, wie es meiner Meinung nach sein sollte, aber sie ist natürlich deutlich geschickter als Pettigrew seinerzeit.

„Der Dunkle Lord – ist er als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste angenommen worden und unterrichtet er jetzt in Hogwarts?", frage ich gespannt.

Die Elfe nickt und antwortet ohne Begeisterung: „Ja, Sir."

„Weißt du zufällig, wie es Draco Malfoy geht?"

Die Elfe nickt ein weiteres Mal.

„Meine ehemalige Herrin, Mistress Bellatrix Lestrange, sprach kürzlich über ihn. Er ist ebenfalls in Hogwarts, und es scheint ihm gut zu gehen. Draco fragt wohl seine Mutter bei jeder sicheren Gelegenheit nach ihrem Wohlergehen, Sir!"

„Narcissa soll ihm ausrichten, es gehe mir gut."

Das ist weit übertrieben, aber das Fieber scheint besiegt. So langsam geht mir auf, wie sich Dumbledore gefühlt haben muss, als es ihm im Verlauf des letzten Schuljahres immer schlechter ging – und er war weitaus kränker und schwächer, als irgend ein Außenstehender wissen konnte. Er hatte Angst vor der Zeit, in der er uns alle und ganz besonders die ihm anvertrauten Kinder nicht mehr durch seine Macht schützen konnte. Seine Furcht bestand aus gutem Grund. Als ich seine verdorrte Hand behandelte, bemerkte er, ich solle nicht den selben Fehler begehen wie er und zu sehr auf mich selbst und meine Kräfte vertrauen, denn auch ich werde irgendwann einmal meine Grenzen zu spüren bekommen. Ich hob nur amüsiert und spöttisch die Augenbrauen, denn dieser Tag war noch sehr, sehr fern.

Mir gefällt dieser Gedanke nicht besonders, darum wende ich mich wieder an die Elfe.

„Wie geht es Lucius Malfoy?"

„Er sitzt noch immer in Askaban."

Der Dunkle Lord lässt sich gerne Zeit mit dem Vergeben von Sünden. Ich glaube, ein Brief von mir sollte den Prozess ein wenig beschleunigen.

„Was hatte ich eigentlich für eine Krankheit?"

Die Elfe legt den Finger an die Nasenspitze und den haarlosen Kopf schräg.

„Das weiß keiner. Der Dunkle Lord hat alle Heiler, deren er habhaft werden konnte, zu euch geschickt, aber niemand konnte die Ursache für euer Fieber finden. Einer hielt es für eine Erbkrankheit der männlichen Mitglieder von Reinblüterfamilien, die Drachenpocken. Ein anderer Heiler bestand auf dem hitzigen Frieselfieber, das mit Schröpfköpfen zu behandeln sei, während ein weiterer Skrofungulose …" Die Elfe ergeht sich in der Aufzählung von schwer zu kurierenden Krankheiten.

„Mach es kurz. Sag mir einfach, was sie dagegen unternommen haben."

„Nichts, Sir. Es gab kein Mittel, das gegen euer Fieber wirken wollte. Allgemein herrschte die Meinung, sie hätten sich wohl überanstrengt, Sir."

Ich lache und gerate sofort ins Husten. „Ich? Ich war noch nie auch nur einen Tag krank in meinem Leben! Ich habe eine Konstitution wie ein Mammut."

„Das Mammut ist ausgestorben.", bemerkt die Elfe und tritt beiläufig zwei Schritte von meinem Bett zurück, um sich vor einem eventuellen Wutanfall in Sicherheit zu bringen. Cleveres Ding!

„Der Dunkle Lord hatte meine Wunden doch geheilt …", murmle ich nachdenklich und erinnere mich, das im Laufe der letzten Tage vor meinem Blackout tatsächlich das eine oder andere Warnzeichen aufleuchtete – die ich allesamt überrannt habe.

„Der Dunkle Lord kann nicht heilen!", stellt die Elfe fest und schüttelt ein Kissen auf, ohne mich anzusehen.

Das macht mich allerdings ein wenig neugierig. Hauselfen sind zwar dumm und abergläubisch, stehen jedoch andererseits auch in dem Ruf, sich mit einfacher Heilkunde auszukennen.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Der Dunkle Lord hat die Haut über euren Verletzungen oberflächlich zusammengefügt und eure Schmerzen betäubt, so dass ihr ihm weiter zu Diensten sein konntet. Aber Heilung – das ist etwas völlig anderes!"

Ich schnaube verächtlich. „Wenn du es sagst, Hauself!"

Die Elfe fletscht die Zähne zu einem – ja, ich würde sagen, selbstbewussten - Grinsen.

„Ich stamme aus dem Hause der Familie Black und stand in Mistress Bellatrix Diensten, bevor sie mich dem Dunklen Lord zum Geschenk machte. Die Blacks sind niemals sorgsam mit uns Hauselfen umgegangen, wie ihr natürlich wisst, und darum mussten wir über die Jahrhunderte hinweg großes Wissen ansammeln, um uns selbst helfen und heilen zu können!"

Nun, das leuchtet ein, und ich betrachte skeptisch das seltsame Amulett um meinen Hals. Vielleicht werfe ich es doch nicht bei der ersten Gelegenheit weg. Immerhin leeren die Hauselfen die Papierkörbe, und es würde meinen Diener sicher kränken, das Amulett im Müll zu finden.

„Hilf mir, mich anzukleiden!"

Schweigend folgt die Hauselfe meiner Anweisung und sieht mich dabei sehr beiläufig und gekonnt _nicht_ an.

Eine Elfe mit Taktgefühl? Ich denke, ich sollte meine Einstellung zu diesen Wesen vielleicht doch noch mal überdenken …

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?", frage ich sie, als sie mir in die Ärmel meines Hemdes hilft.

„Ihr könnt mich wie bisher „Heyda!" rufen.", antwortet sie spröde.

Kann es sein, dass mich da soeben eine Elfe verspottet hat? Ich glaube, wir haben einander irgendwie verdient …

„Nein, ich möchte deinen Namen wissen.", bemerke ich sanft.

Die Elfe blickt mich unsicher von der Seite an.

„Bitte.", füge ich darum leise hinzu und schenke meine Aufmerksamkeit den Hemdknöpfen, um sie nicht weiter in Verlegenheit zu stürzen.

„Ich heiße Tricky.", antwortet die Elfe.

„Sehr schön." Ich seufze, als mein Blick aus dem Fenster fällt. Es ist wohl schon weit im September, und ich habe eine Menge verpasst.

„Tricky, du wirst dich jetzt ausruhen, während ich einen Brief an den Dunklen Lord schreibe! Du kommst erst wieder, wenn du dich ausgeschlafen hast. Ich kann keine Elfe gebrauchen, die mir vor Müdigkeit die Suppe über das Hemd schüttet."

Ich mache eine wedelnde Handbewegung, und Tricky verschwindet, nicht ohne sich mindestens dreimal umzusehen, ob ich es denn tatsächlich alleine bis zum Tisch schaffe.

Ich brauche einen neuen Plan. Dumbledore hatte recht: Ich habe zu sehr auf meine eigenen Kräfte vertraut, und derzeit habe ich weder körperlich noch zaubertechnisch irgend einen Wert. Obwohl ich die Studien im „St. Mungos Magical Review", das ich in Hogwarts regelmäßig abonniert habe, bisher immer für blanken Unsinn hielt, scheinen in manchen Fällen Zauberkräfte und körperliches bzw. geistiges Wohlbefinden doch mehr miteinander verbunden zu sein, als ich dachte. Ich muss besonders die magischen Fähigkeiten schnell wiedererlangen, bevor der Dunkle Lord zu dem Schluss kommt, ich sei möglicherweise kurzfristig ersetzbar.

Außerdem brauche ich dringend loyale und fähige Verbündete unter den Todessern – was ironischerweise genau dem entspricht, was auch mein Herr und Meister benötigt. Um diese Unterstützung zu gewinnen, ist die Wiederherstellung auch meiner Körperkräfte unabdingbar.

Leider sitzt die Hälfte aller Freunde, die ich jemals hatte, ja noch immer im Zauberergefängnis.

Ich muss fit sein bei Ankunft des Winters, und bis dahin ist noch viel zu vorzubereiten. Dauerhafte Temperaturen unter dem Gefrierpunkt bieten nämlich einem Halbblut wie mir eine Möglichkeit, die einem reinblütigen Zauberer nie in den Sinn käme: Der Weg, Lucius Malfoy aus Askaban zu befreien.

Ut desint vires, tamen est laudanda voluntas.


	18. Alte Meister

Kapitel 18: Alte Meister

Leider schreitet meine Genesung bei weitem nicht so schnell voran, wie ich mir das vorstelle. Ich fürchte, ich bin ein recht unleidlicher Patient.

Die Hauselfe hingegen scheint mit einer besonderen Behinderung geschlagen: Temporärer Taubheit. Sobald ich von ihr verlange, sie möge mir endlich ein paar anständige Sachen zum Anziehen besorgen, damit ich mich in der großen Halle blicken lassen, über den aktuellen Stand der Dinge informieren und ein paar Dinge regeln kann, verliert sie urplötzlich das Gehör – und ich kann schließlich dort nicht im Nachthemd erscheinen (heute hoffentlich zum letzten Mal ein fremdes, und zwar eines mit aufgestickten Rosen. Bekomme ich nicht bald meine eigenen Nachthemden zurück, erwäge ich ernsthaft einen unverzeihlichen Fluch!). Seltsamerweise scheint meine gesamte Alltagskleidung derzeit auf einer Wäscheleine zu faulenzen, oder sie muss geplättet oder repariert werden, oder eine Elfe hat das Bügeleisen auf dem Umhang stehen lassen … Nicht nur meine Wäsche ist aus dem Schrank verschwunden, auch meine Schuhe spielen Bäumchen-wechsel-dich mit mir: entweder finde ich nur linke oder ausschließlich rechte Exemplare. Meine Versuche, mir zwei verschiedene rechte Stiefel mit Lupins Zauberstab passend zu hexen, enden in einer Kindersandale und einem roten Damenpumps Größe 5 1/2 , so dass ich entnervt aufgebe und meine Hauselfe anblaffe, die nur die Schultern zuckt und höflich anbietet, sie wolle sich bei den anderen Hauselfen mal umhören, ich könne ja so lange weiter Hausschuhe tragen.

Tatsächlich erweist sich Tricky auch in anderer Hinsicht als doppelgesichtiges Monstrum: Ihr unterwürfiges Gehabe hat sie inzwischen, solange wir beide unter uns sind, zu meiner Erleichterung völlig abgelegt, so dass man sich mit ihr wie mit einem denkenden Wesen vernünftig unterhalten kann. Das devote Getue von früher kehrt sich jedoch nunmehr ins Gegenteil, sobald es um die sportlichen Übungen geht, die mich bis zum Winter wieder auf die Beine bringen sollen: Wenn ich erschöpft aufgeben will, feuert sie mich mit einem Eifer an, als gälte es für mich die Quiddichweltmeisterschaft zu gewinnen, und als ich einmal wütend entgegne, diese Gymnastik sei verflucht anstrengend und die Elfe möge ihre eigene Medizin doch selbst einmal kosten, entgegnet mir dieses freche Geschöpf dreist, ich solle mich gefälligst nicht so hängen lassen und aufhören mich zu bedauern wie ein jammergeistiger Susenheuler! Zornsprühend quäle ich mich also durch zehn weitere Klimmzüge …

Neben den Klimmzügen bin ich bei den Vorbereitungen zu Lucius Malfoys Befreiung aus Askaban bereits einige wichtige Schritte vorangekommen: Der Dunkle Lord hat mir die Erlaubnis erteilt, meinen Freund endlich aus dem Zauberergefängnis holen zu dürfen! Anscheinend ist während meiner Krankheit und ohne die planende und lenkende Hand unseres Herrn und Vordenkers so einiges schief gegangen: Bei einem gescheiterten Überfall auf Gringotts beispielsweise wurden drei Todesserkameraden verhaftet, einer konnte nur knapp entkommen. Er hat dem Dunkle Lord aus sicherer Entfernung und per Eulenpost über das Scheitern des Überfalls berichtet – was ich wiederum für ein Zeichen von Intelligenz bei dem Kameraden halte, denn selbst die Eule hatte den Brief nicht wie sonst ans Bein gebunden, sondern durfte das Pergament im Vorüberfliegen auf dem Schreibtisch des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts abwerfen.

Ansonsten schien der geplante Banküberfall nicht nur dilettantisch geplant und konfus ausgeführt, sondern auch noch völlig sinnlos zu sein: Der vermeintliche Koboldkassierer, den die Todesser bedrohten, war ein Kontoauszugschreiber …

Nach Erhalt der Zustimmung des Dunklen Lords zu der von mir geplanten Befreiungsaktion hat Tricky bereits die lange Liste des Muggelwerkzeugs beschafft, das ich für die Aktion benötige.

Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Zauberergefängnis wurden seit der Fahnenflucht der Dementoren völlig verändert: Askaban, das bisher relativ einfach zu erreichen war und völlig auf den Schutz der Dementoren vertraute, liegt inzwischen in einer abgelegenen Berglandschaft hoch oben in den schottischen Highlands in einem Gebiet, dass den Muggeln als Naturreservat bekannt ist und höchstens von Freunden der alpinen Fauna und Flora oder einsamen Bergwanderern hin und wieder durchstreift wird - und selbst die werden von der Schroffheit des Gebirges rasch zur Umkehr gezwungen.

Askaban selbst thront unsichtbar auf dem Gipfel einer unglaublich steil und hoch aufragenden Felszacke, die auf den Landkarten mit _Devils Thump_ bezeichnet wird. Zu Füßen der Steilwand entspringt als natürlicher Schutz gegen Bergsteiger zudem ein tosender Wasserfall, der jeden Muggel aus der Wand reißt, der den Aufstieg trotz der schwierigen Felskletterei im oberen Abschnitt wagen wollte. Natürlich ist Apparieren in Askaban völlig ausgeschlossen, und als zusätzliche Sicherheitsmaßnahme melden Magiedetektoren alle unautorisierten magischen Gegenstände, die sich dem Gefängnis im Umkreis von zehn Meilen nähern, und lösen Alarm und die umgehende Entsendung von Suchmannschaften aus.

Nun, wir werden sehen, ob ich diese Probleme lösen kann.

Meine Zauberkräfte kehren analog zur körperlichen Entwicklung mit beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit zurück, und ich frage mich, ob dies tatsächlich an dem kindischen Amulett der Elfe liegen könnte. Ich habe jedenfalls entschieden, das Ding weiterhin unter dem Hemd zu tragen; schaden kann es offensichtlich nicht, auch wenn ich weder Funktionsweise noch Zusammensetzung bisher begriffen habe.

Endlich scheinen die Hauselfen das hauswirtschaftliche Problem der Reinigung meiner Kleidung behoben zu haben, und am Morgen liegt ein wie immer blütenweißes Hemd zusammen mit meinen anderen Sachen ordentlich gefaltet auf dem Stuhl. Auch bei den Schuhen und Stiefeln haben sich alle Paare wieder traulich nebeneinander vereint. Geheimnisvoller Weise trägt keiner meiner Umhänge, die quasi über Nacht ebenfalls wieder im Schrank aufgetaucht sind, die Spuren eines zu heißen Bügeleisens …

Ich begebe mich unverzüglich in die große Halle, bringe die Aufregung der Begrüßung hinter mich, lausche dem neuesten Stand der Dinge und kann mich endlich an Rabastan wenden, um ihm meine Bitte nach einem neuen Zauberstab vorzutragen.

Rabastan wird soeben von einer Frau angeschmachtet, die ihn mit ihren Blicken verschlingt und ganz offensichtlich bestrebt ist, dies auch mit ihren Lippen und der Zunge zu vollbringen. Diese Entwicklung ist ganz erstaunlich, weil dem Gerücht zufolge die selbe Dame noch vor kurzem Rabastan Lestrange nicht einmal „mit der Kohlenzange angefasst" hätte, wie die interessierte Öffentlichkeit ihren lautstarken Bekundungen beim kollektiven Schminken auf der Damentoilette entnehmen durfte.

Rabastan ist an sich kein übler Kerl, aber er stand natürlich immer im Schatten seines jüngeren Bruders Rodolphus, der schon als Baby ungemein niedlich gewesen sein soll und dem Älteren die Schau stahl. Da Rabastan niemals außergewöhnliche Talente erkennen ließ und von seinem kleinen Bruder in jeder Hinsicht mühelos überrundet wurde - und das trotz des Altersunterschiedes von beinahe drei Jahren - kann ich schon nachvollziehen, dass sich bei Rabastan so einiges angesammelt haben mag. Leider spannte ihm Rodolphus dann auch noch die Mädchen aus – unter anderem Bellatrix – so dass Rabastan mittlerweile Zuflucht zu Liebestränken genommen haben soll. Ich hielt das immer für dummes Gerede, denn er bestand in „Zaubertränke" nicht einmal den ZAG, wie sein Vater zu beklagen nicht müde wurde. Anscheinend hat der Dunkle Lord diesem Mangel an Meisterschaft abgeholfen, denn in der großen Halle erwischte ich Rabastan Lestrange in einem – wie er glaubte – unbeobachteten Moment, wie er ein Allerweltsfläschchen aus dem Umhang zog und ein paar Tropfen daraus in das Butterbier seines weiblichen Gegenübers fallen ließ. Die junge Frau wies rein äußerlich eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit dem liebestollen Weibsbild auf, das sich jetzt wie eine Krake um ihn wickelt und das Objekt ihrer Begierde beinahe zu verschlingen droht.

Rabastan und ich verabredeten uns für den Abend zu einem Treffen am Eingang zum Kerkerbereich.

Inzwischen habe ich natürlich auch an Draco geschrieben. Da ich natürlich keine mit „Severus Snape, Todesser" unterzeichnete Eulenpost losschicken konnte, entwarf ich zuerst ein fingiertes Schreiben von Gringotts, in dem sich die Kobolde für die letzte profitable Investition des Hauses Malfoy mit dem beiliegenden Terminkalender bedankten. Es handelte sich um ein typisches Werbegeschenk, das Gringotts im letzten Jahr zu Tausenden an seine Kunden verteilte. Die Aufmachung ist wie üblich mehr Schein als Sein: Imitierter Ledereinband mit einem Prägedruck von fallenden Goldmünzen, die der jungen Hexe auf dem Titelbild scheinbar pausenlos aus dem Sternenhimmel heraus in die geöffnete Hemdschürze fallen. Die penetrante Hintergrundmusik dazu – das Geräusch herabprasselnder Goldstücke und schlecht geschauspielerte Jubelrufe der Hexe - kann wohl dauerhaft nur ertragen, wer entweder Kobold oder stocktaub ist. Um die Werbewirkung zu vervollständigen, verkündet jede Seite des Kalenders beim Aufschlagen schmeichlerisch die Erwerbsregel des Tages: „Wer den Sickel nicht ehrt ist die Galleone nicht wert!", „Geiz ist geil!" oder „Reden ist Silber, Schweigen ist Gringotts!" – und tausend ähnlich plakative kaufmännische Tugenden. Zum Glück lässt sich der Krach jedoch leicht abstellen.

Als Lesezeichen klemmte ich auf der Seite für „Notizen" Dracos Stichwortzettel hinein, den er seinerzeit bei der Untersuchung des Zauberspiegels auf verborgene Flüche hin angefertigt hat. Ich bin sicher, der Junge versteht den Wink, untersucht die harmlos leere Seite wie seinerzeit den Spiegel und findet den versteckten Fluch. Was immer er an dieser Stelle in seinen Terminkalender schreiben wird, ich werde es in meinem gegengleichen Exemplar – Goyle war so nett und hat mir seinen Kalender zur Verfügung gestellt – lesen können, sobald ich das Eulensymbol in der linken oberen Ecke mit dem Zauberstab berühre. Natürlich funktioniert das System auch andersherum, so dass ich in mein Buch einen Brief an ihn verfassen konnte:

Lieber Draco,

ich hoffe, es geht Dir gut, und Deinen Slytherin-Freunden ebenfalls! Ich war einige Zeit krank und konnte dir zu meinem größten Bedauern nicht schreiben – sehr unerfreulich. Jedenfalls bin ich jetzt fast schon wieder auf dem Damm.

Der, dessen Namen ich hier lieber nicht nennen möchte, hat mir die Erlaubnis erteilt, mich um Deinen Vater zu bemühen. Bitte beruhige also Deine liebe Mutter und richte ihr meine besten Grüße aus!

Solltest Du in der Zwischenzeit und natürlich auch darüber hinaus einen Rat suchen, so darfst Du Dich jederzeit über diesen Terminkalender an mich wenden. Deine Lehrer jedoch, insbesondere Deinen Hauslehrer sowie den, den wir beide nur zu gut zu kennen glauben, solltest Du nicht behelligen: der eine sollte nicht mit Problemen belästigt werden - du weißt ja, warum - der andere hingegen ist nicht vertrauenswürdig.

Ich möchte Dich bitten, in diesem Jahr besonders fleißig zu lernen, denn ich werde nach Deinem Schulabschluss jede Unterstützung brauchen, die Du mir geben kannst! Bitte halte auch Deine Freunde Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle und Patsy Parkinson im Auge. Ich fürchte, sie lassen manchmal den nötigen Fleiß und die Ernsthaftigkeit beim Lernen vermissen, und die Herren Crabbe und Goyle Junior sollten am Schuljahresende unbedingt noch einige ZAGs bestehen. Ich weiß, dass beide von Nachhilfeunterricht nicht besonders begeistert sein werden, trotzdem möchte ich Dich bitten, die Freunde nötigenfalls auch dazu zu überreden!

Ich würde mich natürlich sehr freuen, von Deinem Leben in Hogwarts und den neuesten Entwicklungen dort zu hören. Falls Du jedoch wirklich wichtige und vertrauliche Dinge zu berichten hast, solltest Du dies nicht hier notieren, sondern mir einen Termin vorschlagen, zu dem ich dich beispielsweise in Hogsmeade treffen kann. Bedenke immer, lieber Draco: Unsere Feinde sind in der Überzahl und durchaus nicht dümmer als wir, also lass nichts an Orten herumliegen, wo arrogante Potters, neugierige Weasleys oder neunmalkluge Grangers es finden und entschlüsseln können!

Herzlichst,

ein Freund deines Vaters …

PS: … der sehr stolz auf dich sein darf!

Ich hoffe, die Eule beeilt sich mit der Zustellung der Sendung und ich erhalte bald Nachricht von meinem ehemaligen Schüler.

Am Abend finde ich mich wie verabredet bei Rabastan Lestrange ein, und ich begleite ihn hinab zu den tiefer im Bauch der Festung gelegenen Bereichen der Gefängnisse.

Rabastan trägt einen auffälligen Knutschfleck am Hals, den er nicht zu verbergen sucht als handele es sich um einen Orden.

Mir ist sowas immer peinlich gewesen, und wenn ein Mädchen tatsächlich einmal verräterische Spuren hinterließ, hab ich sie immer unter hohen Kragen oder Halstüchern verschwinden lassen – meine Klassenkameraden hatten ohnehin schon Anlass genug, mich zu verspotten, und welch bessere Zielscheibe böte sich den Gryffindors als der Beweis für eine heimliche Knutscherei hinter den Gewächshäusern oder auf dem Astronomieturm? Nein, danke!

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass unter den Todessern jemand ist, der Zauberstäbe machen kann.", bemerke ich, um Rabastans pubertäres Geschwärme von einem Pin-up-Girl auf der Titelseite von „Sexy Hexy" abzuwürgen, von der ein Exemplar aus der Tasche seines Umhangs hervorschaut. „Stammt der Zauberstabmeister aus dem Ausland?"

Rabastan stutzt und platzt dann lauthals heraus.

„Nein natürlich nicht. Wir mussten ihn entführen. Nur die Besten dürfen für den Dunklen Lord arbeiten."

„Aber wir Todesser haben doch bereits alle gute Zauberstäbe.", gebe ich zu bedenken. „Oder sind noch mehr Leute so ungeschickt wie ich?"

Rabastan grinst schief.

„Eigentlich soll ich ja nicht darüber reden, denn ich habe den einzigen Schlüssel zu den Kerkern und der Dunkle Lord hat mir verboten, darüber zu sprechen. Aber ich denke, bei dir kann ich eine Ausnahme machen, schließlich bist du der Primus vom Dunklen Lord und hast Dumbledore umgebracht."

Ich bin inzwischen an derartige Beiläufigkeiten gewöhnt und zucke äußerlich nicht einmal mehr zusammen, so dass Rabastan ohne etwas zu bemerken mit stolzgeschwellter Stimme unbeirrt fortfährt: „Der Dunkle Lord und ich, wir haben ein richtig dickes Ding gelandet und gemeinsam ein ganz großes und profitables Unternehmen aufgezogen! Die Leute können einen niegelnagelneuen Zauberstab für nur drei Galleonen auf Pump kaufen und dabei ihre alten in Zahlung geben. Oder sie schicken für kleines Geld ihre Zauberstäbe zur jährlichen Generalinspektion ein und erhalten dafür Bonuspunkte bei „Miles and more", ein Freiabonnement für „Bild der Besen" oder ein Veelawochenende auf einer Schönheitsfarm. Vielleicht hast du die Anzeigen im Tagespropheten oder im Klitterer gelesen?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf, doch Rabastan ist so in seinem Element, dass meine Ignoranz seinen Enthusiasmus nicht bremsen kann.

„Natürlich ist die Sache _der_ Renner!", erklärt er stolz, als sei es seine Idee, was ganz bestimmt nicht der Fall war. Rabastan hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht einen einzigen originellen Einfall.

„Schön, Geld können wir schließlich immer brauchen. Aber darüber hinaus: Was bringt uns das?"

Rabastan wirft sich im Bewusstsein seiner Wichtigkeit in die magere Brust. „Wir tauschen gute Zauberstäbe gegen einen minderwertigen Schrott aus, der zwar bei Alltagszauberei noch ganz gut funktioniert, aber im Ernstfall versagt. Der Dunkle Lord hat sogar herausgefunden, das der Zusatz von Naginis abgestreifter Haut zum eigentlichen Zaubermittel verhindert, dass ein Fluch gegen eine Person gerichtet werden kann, die das Dunkle Mal auf dem Arm trägt!"

Unser Herr und Meister hat geniale Momente, das muss man ihm einfach lassen.

„Aber Zauberstäbe zu fälschen ist doch beinahe so schwierig wie neue zu bauen.", zweifle ich.

„Natürlich. Darum haben wir ja auch … nun sagen wir, der Dunkle Lord hat ihn überredet. Entweder er arbeitet für uns, oder er und alle anderen Gefangenen müssen sterben. So einfach – und so überzeugend." Rabastan lacht und klirrt leise mit dem Schlüsselbund, dass er aus der Tasche zieht, um die Tür zu einem vergitterten Kerker aufzuschließen.

An den Wänden des Gefängnisses stapeln sich Kisten und Schachteln, es riecht nach Holz, die rostigen Ketten an den Wänden sind mit Phönixfedern, Einhornschweifen, Drachenherzfasern und ähnlichem Zauberstabzubehör behangen. Verhuschte und niedergedrückte Jammergestalten in dreckigen Lumpen schleichen im Hintergrund mit Posteulenkisten beladen emsig hin und her, verlieren jedoch deutlich an Elan und schlurfen nur noch müde, sobald sie Rabastans Gesichtsfeld entkommen sind. Ein Mann, der mir seltsam bekannt erscheinen will, steht völlig in seine Arbeit versunken nahe der Tür an einer Werkbank und dreht prüfend einen eleganten Zauberstab aus Ahorn in den schlanken Fingern, während er uns den Rücken zuwendet.

Mir wird soeben einiges klar. „Die Person, die von jedem Zauberer und jeder Hexe in Großbritannien genau sagen kann, wie der ursprüngliche Zauberstab beschaffen war, ist …"

Als er den Schlüssel im Schloss knirschen hört, wendet sich der Mann an der Werkbank erschrocken um.

Non semper fama erat.


	19. Zauberstäbe

Kapitel 19: Zauberstäbe

„Mister Ollivander!"

„Severus Snape.", stellt Ollivander mit einer Art trauriger Freude fest und tritt zur Begrüßung mit ausgestreckter Hand auf mich zu.

Ich ergreife seine Hand und schüttle sie.

„Tut mir leid, sie hier antreffen zu müssen, Mr.Ollivander.", sage ich sehr leise.

„Mir auch.", antwortet Ollivander ebenso gedämpft und mit unterschwelliger Bitterkeit. „Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Tag, als sie in Begleitung ihrer Mutter Eileen und ihres Vaters bei mir ihren ersten Zauberstab kauften!"

Ich erinnere mich ebenfalls und bekomme rote Ohren. Darum ersuche ich Rabastan, uns jetzt allein zu lassen und, während ich mir einen neuen Zauberstab aussuche, ein wenig in seiner Zeitschrift zu blättern, die noch immer aus seinem Umhang lugt und ungeniert ein spezifisch weibliches Detail des Oberkörpers einer unbekleideten blonden Hexe anpreist.

Als Rabastan die Gefängnistür hinter uns abgeschlossen hat, lasse ich mich zusammen mit dem unbestrittenen Meister in der Herstellung von Zauberstäben auf zwei leeren Verpackungskisten nieder.

Ollivander ist alt geworden, und um seine Augen zieht sich ein Netz aus feinen Linien. Er ist auch viel dünner und erschöpfter als damals, als ich ihm zum ersten Mal in der Winkelgasse begegnete.

Es scheint, als habe Ollivander meine Gedanken gelesen.

„Ihre Beine waren dürr wie Zaunstecken und der Umhang mindestens drei Nummern zu groß. Sie waren der zerzausteste Jungvogel, der jemals in meinen Laden gestakst kam - und dabei genauso aufgeplustert wie ein aus dem Nest gefallener Rabe!", bemerkt er und seine sanften Mondaugen verlieren sich gleichzeitig mit den meinen in Erinnerungen.

Mutter pflegte meine Kleidung, sofern ich nicht die abgelegten Sachen entfernter Verwandter auftragen musste, im Second-Hand-Laden und auf Zuwachs zu erstehen, und ich trug sie, bis sie auseinander fielen oder viel zu kurz wurden. Die meiste Zeit hatten meine Hosen also Hochwasser oder ich versank in Pullovern, die den Anschein erweckten, ich sei handamputiert. Sogar die Weasleys, die finanziell nicht eben gesegnet sind, kaufen Ihren Kindern heute bessere Kleidung als ich sie damals trug - was sicher nicht unerheblich an Mollys Geschick in der Herstellung handgestrickter Pullover liegt. Ronald Weasleys Umhang beim Ball anlässlich des Trimagischen Turniers sah meinem alten kastanienbraunen Festumhang in der Tat verblüffend ähnlich. An Weasleys Umhang fehlten allerdings die Rüschen an Kragen und Ärmeln, dafür waren die Säume schrecklich ausgefranst. Ich kam beim Ball nicht umhin, dem armen Jungen insgeheim mitzufühlen, wenn ich auch außer Percival keines der Weasleykinder besonders schätze.

Mein Umhang jedenfalls landete, kaum waren die Schulentlassungsfeierlichkeiten vorbei, umgehend wieder bei dem Secondhandausstatter, wo meine Mutter ihn erstanden hatte. Die Verkäuferin hielt das Ding für nunmehr unverkäuflich und nahm es nur in Zahlung, weil Mutter eine Stammkundin war. Kaum hatte sie das Ungetüm jedoch mit spitzen Fingern auf einen Stapel Putzlumpen fallen lassen, holte es eine penetrant nach Mottenkugeln riechende ältere Dame wieder hervor. Ich wünschte der Alten von Herzen alles Gute mit dem schauderhaften Fetzen, aus dem sich sicherlich eine wundervolle Tischdecke nähen ließ, oder was alte Damen sonst so treiben, und erhielt später fünf Sickel als meinen Anteil am Kaufpreis.

Das Snapesche Budget für die Schulsachen war ohnehin schon äußerst knapp bemessen, obwohl ich Mutters alte Schulbücher benutzen konnte. Meine Mutter sparte, wie ich wusste, seit Monaten eisern auf meinen Schulbesuch in Hogwarts, seit wir gemeinsam entschieden hatten, dass das Schulgeld für eine Privatschule der Muggel unerschwinglich war und ich ein Medizinstudium abschreiben musste, wenn ich nicht sicher sein konnte, ein Stipendium zu ergattern – und das war für ein Arbeiterkind seinerzeit utopisch. In Hogwarts hingegen war das Schulgeld dem Einkommen der Eltern angepasst und forderte von meinen Eltern nicht mehr, als diese aufbringen konnten.

Ich wollte immer entweder Arzt oder Heiler, am besten jedoch beides zusammen werden. Wenn Vater nicht gerade mal wieder arbeitslos war und Mutter mich nicht zu Hause allein lassen wollte, nahm sie mich mit zu ihrer Arbeit als Pflegerin in St. Mungos und setzte mich im Schwesternzimmer in eine Ecke. Ich machte dort niemals Ärger, sondern unterhielt mich stundenlang mit den geduldigen Bildern der berühmten Heilerinnen und Heiler – von denen ich Dilys Derwent mit den silbernen Ringellöckchen am meisten verehrte - schaute den Medihexen von meinem Platz unter irgend einem Tisch bei der Arbeit zu oder ließ mir von der schlanken blonden Hexe an der Rezeption, die unerklärlicherweise an mir einen Narren gefressen hatte, heimlich Süßigkeiten zustecken. Für mich stand immer fest, dass dies mein Traumberuf war; ich würde mich auf heilende Zaubertränke spezialisieren, berühmt werden und so, wie Alexander Flemming zahllose Muggel durch die Entdeckung des Penizillins rettete, die magische Gemeinschaft von Drachenpocken oder Himbeerscharlach erlösen. Wenn dann irgendwann einmal ein Portrait von mir an den Wänden hing, könnte ich mich sogar mit mir selbst unterhalten …

Meine Eltern waren von meinem Berufswunsch und meiner offensichtlichen Zielstrebigkeit erfreut; in der Muggelschule brachte ich Spitzennoten mit nach Hause. Vater bestärkte mich dadurch, dass er bemerkte, nur Bildung könne ein Kind der Arbeiterschicht jemals aus dem Kreislauf von Arbeitslosigkeit und schlecht bezahlten Jobs herausholen, und er habe es immer bedauert, mit vierzehn die Schule abgebrochen zu haben, um Hilfsarbeiter zu werden und seine Familie zu unterstützen. Er jedenfalls sei bereit, alles zu tun, damit sich dieser Fehler nicht wiederhole.

So kam denn der Brief aus Hogwarts, und meine Eltern diskutierten mit mir über meinen weiteren Lebensweg. Ich verstand die finanziellen Erwägungen meiner Eltern sehr gut, die einen Besuch in Hogwarts nahe legten, auch wenn Vater insgeheim enttäuscht zu sein schien, dass die Muggelwelt mir keine ähnliche Chance bieten konnte wie die weitaus Gerechtere der Zauberer und Hexen.

Ich hingegen stimmte der Zaubererschule zu in der Überlegung, dass ich dann wohl nie wieder zwei Pausenbrote in zwei separaten Tüten von meiner erstaunten Mutter erbitten musste, die sich fragte, wie so viel Essen in einem derart dürren Sprössling versickern konnte. Aber in vier von fünf Fällen blieb Donovan Dursley Sieger unserer täglichen Rangelei in der Pause, und ich musste mein Frühstück herausrücken – natürlich nur eine Tüte, denn den Inhalt der anderen aß ich später heimlich auf dem Klo. Auch gingen mir langsam die Ausreden aus, warum ich schon wieder mit zerrissenen Hosen oder einem blauen Auge heimkam, aber so viele Möglichkeiten, der trüben Tasse Tommy Tinker, dem Stinker, und seiner Bande auf dem Heimweg von der Schule auszuweichen, gab es nicht. Aber ich dachte gar nicht daran, ihn in Mathe abschreiben zu lassen, um endlich meine Ruhe zu haben, und in Hogwarts würde sich dieses Thema ein für alle Mal erledigen!

Mutter freute sich sehr darüber, dass ich ihre alte Schule besuchen wollte und dachte praktisch: Sie schnitt uns fortan allen selbst die Haare (seitdem trage ich sie lang), kochte abwechselnd Haggis (grauenhaft), Shepherds Pie oder Nudeln mit Tomatensoße (lecker) und nahm zwei weitere Nachtschichten als Krankenpflegerin in St. Mungos an. Vater hingegen schob Überstunden in der Fabrik, machte sich auf den Kindergeburtstagen reicher Muggel erfolgreich als Clown und Hobbyzauberer zum Narren und verkaufte seine geliebte Taschenuhr, das einzige ihm verbliebene Erbstück von meinem Großvater. Sein knapper Kommentar gegenüber meiner entsetzten Mutter lautete: „Ich habe beschlossen, die Erinnerung zukünftig im Herzen und nicht an der Uhrkette zu tragen." Bisher hatte Vater nämlich bei allen häuslichen Krächen, die sich bei uns zu Hause beinahe ausschließlich ums Geld drehten und manchmal apokalyptische Ausmaße annahmen, immer abgelehnt, das Erbstück ins Pfandhaus zu tragen, selbst als wir durch Vaters stures Beharren, Strom sei wichtiger als Miete, beinahe aus der Wohnung in Spinners End herausgeflogen und im Obdachlosenasyl gelandet wären.

Trotz aller Sparmaßnahmen meiner Mutter und dem großherzigen Uhrenverkauf meines Vaters würde es für mich bei Mr. Ollivander nur für ein günstiges Exemplar von Zauberstab reichen.

Im Nachhinein und als Erwachsener erst habe ich erfahren, dass Dumbledore meine Eltern bei meiner Anmeldung in Hogwarts sehr feinfühlig auf einen Fonds aufmerksam machte, der bedürftige Kinder unterstützt, damit diese sich die nötige Schulausrüstung leisten könnten. Meine Eltern waren jedoch irritiert ob dieses Winkes mit dem Zaunpfahl, denn wir hielten uns weder für arm, geschweige denn für bedürftig. Am Ende kratzten meine Eltern ja immer das nötige Geld für Miete, Essen, Kleidung und so weiter zusammen – und schließlich war dieser Fonds für nur Leute, die es wirklich brauchten!

Ich hebe den Blick, und Ollivander taxiert mich von seiner Verpackungskiste abschätzend mit seinen blassen Augen.

„Ich ließ mich bei unserer ersten Begegnung im Beisein ihrer Eltern damals durch den filigranen Knochenbau und die magere Erscheinung des Knaben Severus dazu verleiten, ihm als erstes einen Zauberstab aus Balsaholz mit Trollschuppen darin in die Hand zu geben.", sagt er und lächelt amüsiert in sich hinein.

Meine Ohren müssen inzwischen tiefrot sein, denn ich habe ebenfalls nicht vergessen, dass dieser Zauberstab, kaum dass ich ihn berührte, zu Sägemehl explodierte. Ich war absolut entsetzt und meine Mutter umklammerte ängstlich ihre Geldbörse. Vater wurde noch blasser als sonst.

Ollivander tut so, als bemerke er auch heute meine Verlegenheit nicht, und fährt fort: „Viele Zauberschüler richten beim Aussuchen ihres Zauberstabes ein wenig Unordnung an, das ist völlig normal. Aber ebenso wie vor ihnen bei Albus Dumbledore oder Tom Riddle war das Chaos, das sie beim Ausprobieren des Zauberstabes verursachten, außergewöhnlich. Ich habe es ihren Eltern hoch angerechnet, dass sie für meinen Fehler bei der Anpassung die Verantwortung übernehmen wollten – viele Eltern kommen gar nicht auf diese Idee!"

Zu meinem Glück bestand Mr. Ollivander darauf, dass die Zerstörung des Zauberstabes auf _seinem_ Irrtum beruhe und mich keine Schuld daran treffe, und er lehnte das Angebot meiner Mutter, das Sägemehl zu bezahlen, kategorisch ab.

Unglücklicherweise zersprengte ich Pappelholz mit Elfentränen ebenfalls unabsichtlich und richtete im Laden zudem weiteres Chaos an. Allerdings war die Körnungsgröße der Zauberstab-Splitter bereits ein Fortschritt: Die Überreste hatten statt Sägemehl- wenigstens schon Zahnstocherformat – und auch diesen Irrtum nahm Ollivander auf seine Kappe. Ich war sehr erleichtert, denn sonst wäre ganz sicher kein Geld mehr für _irgendeinen_ Zauberstab übrig geblieben.

Ollivander räuspert sich. „Nach den ersten unglücklichen Fehlschlägen entschied ich mich, sie einen Zauberstab aus geradlinigem Holz von Buche bis hin zu Steineiche ausprobieren zu lassen, und wir gingen so ziemlich mein gesamtes Sortiment durch. Aber keiner schien mit diesem merkwürdigen Kind kompatibel zu sein …", erinnert sich Ollivander soeben. "Ich dachte schließlich an einen Zauberstab aus Steinobst wie Kirsche, Zwetschge oder Pfirsich, aber auch diese Zauberstäbe waren nicht das Richtige. Am Schluss wusste ich mir keinen Rat mehr, und ich fasste den Entschluss, mich von ihrer zerrupften Gestalt nicht weiter irreleiten zu lassen: Ich gab ihnen zwei Zauberstäbe zur Auswahl: Stechapfel, elf Zoll, mit Veelahaar, sehr flexibel und biegsam, aber schwer zu kontrollieren und mit größter Vorsicht zu behandeln – oder Rosskastanie mit Einhornschweif, elfeinhalb Zoll: Einer der schwierigsten und unberechenbarsten, aber zugleich mächtigsten Zauberstäbe, die ich je hergestellt habe!"

Ich probierte zuerst den Stechapfel-Zauberstab aus, und zu meiner Erleichterung lag er so gerade eben im Rahmen dessen, was wir uns leisten konnten, wie ich dem mit Bleistift auf der Innenseite der Schachtel geschriebenen Preis entnehmen konnte. Der Zauberstab knisterte leise in meiner Hand und spuckte sofort grüne Funken!

Der andere jedoch … mich überläuft heute noch ein Rieseln das Rückgrat hinab, wenn ich daran denke: Meine Fingerspitzen berührten das rötliche, fein gemaserte Holz der Rosskastanie, und ein wunderbarer Duft nach Herbst entströmte der Schachtel. Ich bin noch immer sicher, das der Zauberstab geschnurrt hat wie eine Katze, als ich ihn sehr vorsichtig aus dem Seidenpapier wickelte, ihn in einem mühelosen Bogen schwang als gehöre er zu mir wie die natürliche Fortsetzung meines Armes - und ein dichter Schauer goldener Funken regnete sanft auf die Köpfe meiner Eltern und Ollivander nieder.

Ich schielte nach dem Preis, und mir stockte der Atem. Mein Zauberstab war – genau vier Galleonen zu teuer.

Vier Galleonen hört sich nach keinem großen Preisunterschied an – wenn man sie hat. Wir hatten sie nicht, und sie lagen genauso fern wie vierhundert davon.

Ollivander jedoch schaute erst mich und dann mein Eltern erwartungsvoll an: „Nun, wofür möchten sie sich entscheiden – junger Mann, meine Herrschaften?"

Mutter und Vater hatten die Preise unter dem Seidenpapier entdeckt. Alles in mir schrie danach, meinen, den einen und einzigen Zauberstab auszuwählen – doch das war unmöglich. Aber wenn ich in den Ferien Zeitungen austragen und bei der Getränkehandlung die Kisten ausliefern würde und, sobald ich mit vierzehn Jahren endlich richtige Arbeit annehmen durfte, bei Vater in der Fabrik arbeitete? Ob jemand auf dem Trödelmarkt wohl Geld für die Sammlung rund geschliffener Kieselsteine unter meinem Bett ausgeben würde oder für meine zerlesenen Exemplare von „Die größten Heiler der der Weltgeschichte", „Allgemeine Anatomie" und „Gifte gegen Griselkrätze"?

Mutter vielleicht noch eine weitere … Nein. Unmöglich, das von meinen Eltern auch noch zu verlangen.

Ich zeigte auf den Stechapfelzauberstab. „Den da, bitte!"

Alle Erwachsenen machten ein überraschtes Gesicht.

„Severus, du weißt, du sollst den nehmen, der dir am besten gefällt.", meinte meine Mutter und verbannte beinahe erfolgreich ihre Geldsorgen aus der Stimme. „Du kannst auch den anderen haben, wenn du willst. Wir können bei Gringotts einen Kredit aufnehmen, weißt du?"

Nein, konnten sie nicht. Die Kobolde hatten das Darlehen für Mutters neuen Besen – den alten hatte ein Patient versehentlich in eine Taube verwandelt, die sich sofort aus dem Fester davon machte und in Richtung Trafalgar Square verschwand - auch nur mit saurem Gesicht herausgerückt, und weitere Raten konnten meine Eltern sich auch nicht leisten.

„Ich kann die Busfahrkarte einsparen und in Zukunft mit dem Rad zur Arbeit fahren.", erklärte Vater eine Spur zu unbeschwert, und mir brannte das Gesicht vor Scham und gleichzeitiger Liebe zu meinen Eltern.

Mit gesenktem Kopf deutete ich auf das Billigfabrikat. „Nein. Den da bitte." Meine Stimme klang neutral, und ich war zufrieden mit meiner schauspielerischen Leistung.

„Oh!", rief Ollivander aus, „Also diesen hier, nun ja, der geht natürlich. Ich dachte allerdings, dass heißt, vielleicht …" Er brach ab, und ich hob überrascht den Blick.

„Was?"

„Ach, nichts, Junge. Dieser Zauberstab aus Rosskastanie ist leider ein ziemlicher Ladenhüter, darum ist er heruntergesetzt und im Sonderangebot. Wie ich sehe, ist das auf dem Preisschild noch nicht geändert.", er nahm die Schachtel und tippte mit der Zauberstabspitze auf den Preis. „ Aber ihre Eltern haben ja bereits bestätigt, dass sie sich denjenigen aussuchen sollen, der ihnen zusagt!"

„Heißt das, der hier …", ich konnte mich nicht länger beherrschen und streichelte noch einmal über das Rosskastanienholz mit dem Einhornhaar darin, „… ist _billiger_ als der andere?"

„Preiswerter – nicht billiger!", korrigierte Ollivander steif. „Also, was ist nun?"

Ich schielte voller Hoffnung auf den geänderten Preis meines Zauberstab-Traumes – und tatsächlich! Er lag deutlich unter unserem Limit, und von dem eingesparten Geld könnten wir für mich sogar noch ein oder zwei _neue_ Schulbücher kaufen - oder die Gasrechnung bezahlen.

Prüfend musterte ich Ollivanders Gesicht. Manche Erwachsene trieben recht grausame Späße mit Kindern …

Ollivanders Gesicht schien völlig ausdruckslos. Er blinzelte nicht einmal, als er meinen misstrauischen Blick auf sich ruhen fühlte.

Ich wandte mich an Mutter. „Ich möchte dann doch lieber den anderen nehmen – den hier!" Ich zeigte auf meinen Schatz. „Darf ich? Bitte!" Ich hörte selbst, dass meine Stimme bedrohlich kippte.

„Natürlich, mein Liebling.", antwortete Mutter erleichtert, und Vaters kräftige Hand drückte zustimmend meine Schulter.

„Also gut – soll ich ihn einpacken?", fragte Ollivander.

„Nein!", rief ich – und nahm endlich ganz behutsam und vorsichtig den, der für mich und nur für mich gemacht war, aus der Schachtel, um ihn sicher unter meinem Umhang zu bergen, während Mutter noch bezahlte und Vater mir mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen kurz mit seiner rauen Hand über die Wange strich.

Zwischen meinen Eltern, deren Hände ich vor Freude trotz meines gesetzten Alters von elf Jahren noch einmal wie ein Vorschulkind ergriffen hatte, schwebte ich förmlich aus "Ollivander - Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr." heraus in den strahlenden Sonnenschein dieses späten Augusttages. Die Zukunft stand weit, weit offen.

Natürlich ist mir viel später aufgegangen, wie geschickt und liebenswürdig Ollivander mich und meine Eltern austrickste und mir dieses Geschenk machte, ohne dass meine Eltern ihren Stolz aufgeben mussten. Mein Zauberstab ist und war der beste, und ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute unter all den Meisterwerken Ollivanders einen wirklichen Ersatz finden werde.

„Dieser Zauberstab war etwas besonderes, dass wusste ich schon, als ich ihn vollendet hatte - und er war für diesen kleinen Jungen, der heute als erwachsener Mann vor mir steht, bestimmt. Geld spielt niemals eine Rolle, nur Magie.", bemerkt Ollivander leise und ohne mich anzusehen, während er mit steifen Knien aufsteht und beginnt, in seinen Schachteln zu kramen.

Ich schweige betreten. Ich kann meine Schuld noch immer nicht zurückzahlen, im Gegenteil, ich muss eine weitere hinzufügen.

„Ich kann nicht …", beginne ich leise, doch Ollivander unterbricht mich kühl.

„Ich fertige niemals zweimal denselben Zauberstab an. Wir müssen also nach einem neuen Zauberstab unter meinen Werken suchen. Welcher könnte denn unter den nunmehr gegebenen Umständen …"

Ex ungue leonem.


	20. To be or not to be

Kapitel 20: To be or not to be

Wir gehen gemeinsam einige Zauberstäbe durch, doch zehn Zoll Trauerbirke mit Hippogreifklaue erweisen sich als zu nachgiebig, während der handliche Zwölfzöller aus Schwarzerle mit Phönixfeder zwar ausdauernd und biegsam ist, aber letztendlich einen Sprung bekommt – möglicherweise sind aufgrund der erst kürzlich überwundenen Krankheit meine magischen Kräfte noch immer schwer einzuschätzen.

So geduldig wie viele Jahre zuvor lässt sich Ollivander durch die Misserfolge nicht entmutigen, bis ich schließlich den Kerkerraum wieder einmal ins Chaos gestürzt habe und die zerlumpten Mitgefangenen, die uns anfangs nur zaghaft und aus den Augenwinkeln heraus Blicke zuwarfen, uns ganz offen interessiert, wenn auch aus sicherer Entfernung beobachten.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht …", murmelt Ollivander und reibt sich nachdenklich das Kinn, „Könnte vielleicht ein Zauberstab aus …?" Der Zauberstabmeister lässt mich stehen und eilt zu einer Kiste, die anscheinend seit der Gründung von Ollivanders Geschäft im Jahr 382 v. Chr. verschlossen blieb, und öffnet den von einer fingerdicken Staubschicht und Spinnweben überzogenen Deckel. Zuoberst auf dem Seidenpapier liegt ein vertrockneter Zweig mit mumifizierten Beeren.

Ich nehme das vertrocknete Ding in meine Hand und betrachte es zweifelnd. „Dieses hässliche stechende Gestrüpp …?"

„… mit den giftigen Samen, ja. Man benutzte im Mittelalter dieses Holz, um Langbögen daraus zu bauen, die am meisten gefürchtete Waffe …"

„…bis zur Erfindung der Armbrust.", vollende ich ironisch. Sogar ein Troll kann mit einer Armbrust schießen. Ich werfe den Zweig zurück in die Schachtel.

Ollivander wickelt derweil den Zauberstab aus dem Seidenpapier und legt ihn mir beinahe ehrfürchtig in die Hand.

Sofort durchläuft mich ein ganz unbeschreibliches Gefühl: unbesiegbar wie auf der Spitze eines nach langem Kampf bezwungenen Berggipfels, während mir die Welt zu Füßen liegt.

„Ja!", flüstert Ollivander, „Das hatte ich …"

Er bricht ab und mustert mich schweigend aus diesen unergründlich blassen Augen.

Mein Mund ist ganz trocken und ich muss schlucken. Hat Meister Ollivander nun ge_ahnt_ oder ge_fürchtet_, dass mich dieser Zauberstab wählen wird?

Ich entscheide mich, keine Fragen zu stellen, deren Antwort ich nicht hören möchte.

Ich räuspere mich und schlage mit dem Zauberstab einen Bogen. Ein glitzernder Wasserfall sprüht hervor, der in dem düsteren Gefängnis ganz unvermittelt ein optimistisches Licht verbreitet. Unsere unfreiwilligen Zuschauer verharren inzwischen da, wo sie ihre Zwangsarbeit gerade beschäftigte, und betrachten mit schimmernden Augen das ungewöhnliche Schauspiel.

„Was ist das für ein Zauberstab?", frage ich kühl.

Die Jammergestalten wenden sich ab und schlurfen mit den Postpaketen und ihren Sorgen beladen weiter.

Ollivander faltet akribisch das Seidenpapier aus der Schachtel zusammen und lässt es in eine Schublade gleiten.

„13 ¼ Zoll Taxus braccata mit Drachenherzfaser. Verursachte schon nichts als Ärger, als ich ihn gemacht habe – der ist mir tatsächlich ins Gesicht gesprungen, als ich ihn in die Drechselmaschine einspannen wollte!" Er zeigt auf eine winzige Narbe unter seinem linken Auge.

„Tut mir leid.", entgegne ich unsicher, obwohl ich wohl kaum etwas dafür kann, wenn mein Zauberstab sich störrisch benommen haben sollte – schließlich war ich, dem Staub auf der Kiste nach zu urteilen, bei seiner Herstellung noch nicht einmal geboren!

Um meine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, nehme ich auf gut Glück ein Stück von Naginis Schlangenhaut aus einer Dose, die ich beim Ausprobieren der inkompatiblen Zauberstäbe heruntergeworfen habe, und zupfe nervös an diesem Zusatz zum echten Zaubermittel herum, das uns Todesser vor Attacken der minderwertigen Zauberstäbe schützen soll.

„Jedem tut irgend etwas leid. Uns hier unten hilft das aber nicht." Ollivander nimmt mir die Dose mit Naginis Schlangenhaut aus der Hand und stellt sie zurück an einen leeren Platz im Regal, während sein Rücken eindeutig Missbilligung ausdrückt.

„Wenn ich irgendetwas für sie tun kann, Mr. Ollivander, zum Beispiel bessere Verpflegung oder …" Ja, was eigentlich? Ich breche hilflos ab und versinke in der Betrachtung von Naginis abgestreifter Hülle.

Ich frage mich, welcher Schlangenart das Maskottchen des Dunklen Lords wohl angehört und zerkrümle interessiert die Schlangenhaut zwischen den Händen. Die Farbe löst sich ab und färbt meine Finger braun, und was unter der Deckschicht zum Vorschein kommt, sind baumschlangengrüne Schuppen. - Merkwürdig.

Ich lasse die Überreste der Schlangenhaut zu Boden rieseln und wische mir die Hände am Umhang sauber, bevor ich die Augen hebe und dem Blick des Zauberstabmeisters begegne, der mich mit einem angespannten Gesichtsausdruck mustert.

Ich gebe mir einen Ruck. „Also, wie kann ich ihnen und ihren Leidensgenossen ihr Schicksal erleichtern, Sir?"

Ollivander beugt sich vor und ergreift flehend meine Hand. „Retten sie uns, Severus! Rabastan Lestrange nimmt offensichtlich von ihnen Befehle entgegen …", flüstert er verzweifelt. „Man wird uns alle umbringen, wenn man uns für die Zauberstabproduktion nicht mehr braucht! Helfen sie uns – oder wenigstens den Frauen! Bitte!"

Ich streife Ollivanders Hand von meiner. „Das ist leider unmöglich, Mr. Ollivander.", entgegne ich ruhig. „Ich bin ein Todesser."

Ollivanders sensibler Mund wird schmal.

„Wisst ihr, Severus Snape, was der, dem ihr dient, mit Florean Fortescue gemacht hat? Der hat sich nämlich geweigert, sein Eis mit Imperius-Zaubertrank zu versetzen! Die Söhne und Töchter von Leuten, die sich gegen den Dunklen Lord gestellt haben, sollten Floreans wundervolles Eis essen - und ihre eigenen Eltern angreifen!"

Ich schweige erschrocken, denn ich las von genau so einem Vorfall im letzten Jahr im Tagespropheten!

Ollivander lächelt bitterer.

„Ja, genau – eine Abscheulichkeit ohne Beispiel! Als Fortescue sich weigerte, dabei mitzuwirken, hat der, dessen Name ich vor Ekel nicht in den Mund nehmen mag, ihn in einen Minotaurus verwandelt, der jeden Menschen zerreist, der aus einer altmodischen Teetasse trinkt! Dein Herr hat uns gleich vorgeführt, was das bedeutet: ein Muggel musste aus der Tasse trinken, und der arme, sanftmütige und kinderliebe Florean hat in seiner fürchterlichen Monstergestalt diesen bedauernswerten Mann und alle, die mit ihnen zusammen in einer Zelle eingesperrt waren …"

Ollivanders Stimme bricht, und Tränen steigen in seine blassen Augen, als er sich abwendet und geräuschvoll in sein Taschentuch schnäuzt.

„Nein!", flüstere ich, während der alte Mann sich das Gesicht mit dem Ärmel abwischt und tapfer um die Rückgewinnung seiner Fassung ringt.

„Oh doch!", erklärt Ollivander mühsam beherrscht. „Also sagen sie mir nicht, was möglich oder unmöglich ist! Entweder sie helfen uns, oder sie sind keinen Deut besser als Rabastan Lestrange. Bitte, Severus!"

Ich erhebe mich steif.

„Tut mir leid, Ollivander. Sie verschwenden meine Zeit."

Brüsk drehe ich mich auf dem Absatz um und rufe nach Lestrange, der mir die Gefängnistür öffnet, während sich die Blicke Ollivanders und seiner Mitgefangenen in meinen Rücken bohren.

„Meister Ollivander findet für jeden Zauberer den richtigen Zauberstab.", bemerkt Rabastan unbekümmert und wedelt mir mit seiner Zeitschrift unter der Nase herum. „Guck dir die scharfe Braut hier an, Severus, mit der würde ich gerne …!" Ungeschickt sperrt er hinter mir zu und klemmt meinen Umhang in das Türschloss, weil er gleichzeitig der anregenden Lektüre von „Sexy Hexy" und seinen Pflichten als Wächter gerecht werden will.

Ich reiße meinen Umhang aus dem Türspalt und schlage Rabastan wütend die Zeitschrift aus der Hand.

„Konzentrier dich auf deine Aufgaben und schmeiß diesen Schund weg, Idiot!"

Rabastan schweigt erschrocken, denn er ist sich natürlich keiner Schuld bewusst. Er folgt mir verwirrt und in sicherem Abstand, nachdem ich ihn grob zur Seite gestoßen habe, um mit langen Schritten davonzueilen.

„Severus! Wie würde Dumbledore wohl handeln? - _Sie_ sind unsere letzte und einzige Hoffnung!", ruft Ollivander mir in tiefster Verzweiflung nach.

Rabastan dreht sich um und lacht.

„Severus Snape hat Dumbledore getötet – hat dir das noch keiner gesagt, Ollivander?"

Ollivander liegt mir wie Blei im Magen, und mir ist heiß als bekäme ich doch wieder Fieber. Um mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, besuche ich einen alten Bekannten.

Crabbe mag zwar nicht der Allerhellste sein, aber er hat eine wundervolle Eigenschaft: Man kann ihn anschweigen, ohne das die Stille unangenehm ist, denn Victor Crabbe war noch nie ein großer Redner. Zudem befindet sich in seiner Nähe immer etwas Essbares, meist selbst gezauberte Süßigkeiten. Das ist übrigens das einzige Talent, das er jemals unter Beweis gestellt hat: Crabbe könnte mühelos seine Quietschkuchen, Lakritzschnorchel oder Traumcreme-Ecclairs verkaufen. Tatsächlich hat er einige Zeit als Aushilfe im Honigtopf gearbeitet – seine Kreationen waren bei der Kundschaft sehr erfolgreich, und man hatte meinem Freund bereits angeboten, ihn dauerhaft anzustellen - als er mir und Lucius zu den Todessern folgte. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn überredet, doch lieber bei seinen geliebten Süßigkeiten zu bleiben …

Crabbe ist bei den Todessern neben seiner Aufgabe als Stiefelknecht des Dunklen Lords – eine Arbeit, die selbst einen schlichten Menschen wie Victor nicht wirklich auszufüllen vermag - auch für den Nachschub der Lebensmittel- und Getränkebestände verantwortlich. Da Kopfrechnen nie zu Crabbes Stärken zählte, habe ich mir angewöhnt, hin und wieder in sein Büro hereinzuschneien und die Buchhaltung zu überprüfen. So konnte ich bereits Katastrophen wie die Bestellung von zwanzig Tonnen thailändischem Tafelsenf – nach Crabbes Aussage ein absolutes Schnäppchen – rückgängig machen und auch die Rechnung für die zehn Kilo Belugakaviar für Rabastans Geburtstagsparty frisieren, bevor der Dunkle Lord sie in die Hände bekam und meinen Freund einen Kopf kürzer machte.

Ich schaue in Crabbes Büro. Victor hat angestrengt die Stirn gerunzelt, die Zunge in den Mundwinkel geklemmt und addiert unter größter geistiger Anspannung eine Zahlenkolonne auf dem Zettel vor sich. An den Streichungen erkenne ich, dass er bereits dreimal vorher zu einem jeweils anderen Ergebnis gekommen ist.

Victor sieht auf und nickt mir mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu, als er mich erkennt.

„Schön, dass du wieder gesund bist, Sev! Hat dir die Elfe meine Grüße ausgerichtet?"

Ich schwinge mich auf den Besucherhocker, nehme ihm Rechnung und Schreibfeder aus der Hand und beginne, seine Arbeit nachzuprüfen. Mathematik ist im Gegensatz zu Moral so herrlich logisch und unkompliziert.

„Danke, Victor, deine Pralinen waren wie immer wunderbar. Ich weiß nicht, warum die Leute Kranken Blumen mitbringen – von deinen Süßigkeiten werden sie sicher viel schneller wieder gesund!"

Victor wird rot vor Freude, schiebt mir einen Teller mit Zimtzebras, Kokoskrokodilen und Nugatnashörnern hin und brüht Tee auf. Genau das, was ich jetzt brauche!

Schweigend rechne ich mich durch den Stapel an Papier und korrigiere hin und wieder mit dem neuen Zauberstab seine Fehler, während ich den heißen Tee, die Kekse und Crabbes stillschweigende Zuneigung aufsauge wie ein Schwamm. Es ist beinahe – aber leider eben nur beinahe – so, wie mit Dumbledore Tee zu trinken …

Victor Crabbe, Geoffrey Goyle und ich waren im selben Jahrgang und teilten uns zusammen mit Bartholomew Bottkins einen Schlafraum in Slytherin. Crabbe und Goyle schlossen sich schnell einander an, aber so geht es häufig mit den Schlusslichtern einer Klasse. Sie ließen mich völlig in Frieden, obwohl ich anfangs so meine Befürchtungen hegte und einen großen Bogen um sie machte. Beide waren nämlich schon als Erstklässler ungemein kräftig, und wenn sie eben solche Mistkerle gewesen wären wie Black und Potter, hätte ich wohl nichts zu lachen gehabt.

Eines späten Abends war ich auf dem Gang mit James Potter und Peter Pettigrew wegen des nächsten Quiddichspieles in Streit geraten, und Potter verhexte mich mit einem Flederwichtfluch. Ich revanchierte mich mit „Densaugeo". Pettigrew, der hinter seinem Kumpel abgetaucht war, feuerte seine Flüche aus dieser sicheren Deckung heraus ab und hatte bereits einen unbekannten Fluch auf meinem linken Arm gelandet. Als Potter sich duckte, traf mein Gegenfluch Wurmschwanz mitten ins Gesicht, und sofort wuchsen dem hinterhältigen Dreckskerl passende Nagezähne.

Leider näherten sich in diesem Moment Schritte, die sich verdächtig nach McGonagall anhörten, so dass ich auf dem Absatz kehrt machte, um mich zu verdrücken. Ich war noch nicht weit gekommen, als mich ihre Stimme barsch aufforderte, unverzüglich zurückzukehren und den Aufruhr zu erläutern. Ich drehte mich in gespielter Ahnungslosigkeit um und sah zähneknirschend zu, wie Peter erst theatralisch in Tränen ausbrach und sich dann McGonagall an den Rockzipfel schmiss.

James Potter schien auf mysteriöse Weise vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Ich verzichtete wie üblich auf nutzlose Erklärungen zum Tathergang, wurde folgerichtig zum Nachsitzen verdonnert - natürlich am Samstag, natürlich während des Quiddichmatches gegen Gryffindor – und sollte für Argus Filch die Schulpokale polieren. Mit Muskelschmalz statt Magie, versteht sich.

Seufzend machte ich mich auf den Weg in meinen Schlafsaal, als ich bemerkte, dass der Arm, an dem mich Pettigrews Fluch getroffen hatte, irgendwie merkwürdig aussah. Etwas fehlte.

Da ich „Allgemeine Anatomie" auswendig kannte, fand ich schnell die Ursache. Der menschliche Unterarm besteht aus zwei Knochen: Elle und Speiche. Der linke Snapesche Unterarm bestand nur noch aus Elle, die Speiche war verschwunden.

Ich glaube nicht, dass Pettigrew den Knochen mit Absicht weggezaubert hat, denn seine Schulleistungen waren kaum mittelmäßig - seiner Stecknadel im Verwandlungsunterricht fehlte die Spitze.

Ich wusste, dass Madame Pomfrey im Krankenflügel Skele-Wachs aufbewahrte. Darum schlich ich mich heimlich dort hin und nahm aus der Flasche einen kräftigen Schluck, der mir Mund und Rachen in Flammen setzte. Dann ging ich zu Bett.

Leider hatte ich versäumt, mich über Risiken und Nebenwirkungen des Knochenwachs-Trankes zu informieren, denn mein Arm fühlte sich an, als sei er mit Nägeln oder Glassplittern angefüllt. Ich drückte mein Gesicht in die Kissen und versuchte, nicht zu stöhnen, um meine Stubenkameraden nicht zu wecken und mir ihren Ärger zuzuziehen, bis ich plötzlich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter fühlte.

Ich erstarrte, drehte mich erschrocken um – und blickte in Victor Crabbes und Geoffrey Goyles harmlose Mondgesichter.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen, Severus?", fragte Victor und wackelte unbehaglich mit den nackten Zehen.

„Wir nämlich auch nicht. Bottkins schnarcht mal wieder.", ergänzte sein Kumpel Geoffrey Goyle und rollte verlegen den Saum seines Schlafanzuges auf.

Bottkins schnarchte immer. Sogar im Unterricht. Ich setzte mich auf und wischte mir schnell mit dem Ärmel des Pyjamas das nasse Gesicht ab - ich wollte nicht, dass die beiden mich für ein Mädchen hielten.

„Bottkins ist sicher ein Halbriese, so wie der sägt.", entgegnete ich betont munter.

Victor Crabbe strahlte und hielt mir eine Schachtel mit Pralinen unter die Nase.

„Willste eine?"

Ich nickte und suchte mir eine in Kirschenform aus. Geoffrey Goyle bekam eine Mokkabohne. Meine Praline schmeckte nach Sommer und Ferien und reifen Herzkirschen – einfach himmlisch!

Crabbe grinste wie ein Mondkalb. „Schmeckt sie dir? Hab ich selbst gehext!"

Mir blieb die Schokolade irgendwo zwischen Kehlkopf und Speiseröhre hängen. Ich würgte sie trotzdem herunter, denn Ausspucken wäre wohl eine arge Beleidigung gewesen.

„_Du_?", fragte ich so entsetzt wie ungläubig. „Glaube ich nicht!"

Victor schien daran gewöhnt, dass man an seinen Süßwarenzaubern zweifelte – zwar war sein Streichholz in „Verwandlung" genauso wie das seines Freundes silbern überhaucht, aber trotzdem noch immer eindeutig _keine_ Nadel – während wir anderen schon längst mit fortgeschrittenen Zaubern beschäftigt waren.

Als Antwort wedelte Crabbe elegant – ja, elegant! – mit dem Zauberstab, und ein in schillerndes lila Papier eingewickeltes Bonbon erschien aus dem Nichts, um mir in den Schoß zu fallen.

„Magst du Plopper? Hab ich grade erfunden!", erklärte er stolz und gönnte seinem Kumpel ein pinkfarbenes Exemplar, das nach Himbeeren duftete.

Plopper hieß die Süßigkeit, weil sie auf der Zunge hüpfte, sprang und ploppte wie eine Horde Gummibälle und dabei so erfrischend prickelte wie ein Sprung in kühles Wasser.

„Du bist ein Genie!", hauchte ich ehrfürchtig.

Victor Crabbe, das zu groß geratene Riesenbaby, lief tiefrot an.

„Das ist aber lieb, dass du das sagst. Geoffrey und ich hören sonst immer nur, wie blöd wir doch sind."

Da hatte er Recht – Erfolgserlebnisse waren für die beiden äußerst dünn gesät.

„Stimmt doch gar nicht.", log ich beschämt und dachte daran, dass ich Crabbe und Goyle insgeheim für die dümmsten Squibs seit Argus Filch hielt. Vielleicht war Crabbe ja das zauberische Pendant zu einem Idiot Savant?

Victor senkte den Kopf.

„Iss schon wahr - aber Geoffrey und ich würden halt auch mal gerne was können …"

„Kannst du doch – Süßigkeiten herbeizaubern ist toll, und ihr müsst nicht einmal einen älteren Schüler bitten, euch welche aus Hogsmeade mitzubringen! - Kriege ich noch eine Praline? Die mit der Walnuss drauf?"

Ich bekam sie, und gemeinsam flohen wir vor Bottkins Sägemühlenschnarchen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um die Nacht mit „Zauberschnippschnapp" und „McGonagall explodiert" totzuschlagen. Die Schmerzen im Arm konnte ich darüber beinahe vergessen …

Die nächsten Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst ließ ich die beiden abschreiben – natürlich in einer abgespeckten Version, schließlich konnten sie nicht über Nacht zu Superhirnen mutieren. Darüber hinaus brachte ich ihnen ein paar Muggel-Zaubertricks meines Vaters bei, der ein begeisterter Hobbyzauberer war und manchmal auf Kindergeburtstagen oder Betriebsfesten auftrat, um die Haushaltskasse aufzufüllen. Vaters Spezialität waren Tauschtricks, mit denen er Geldstücke hinter Ohren entdeckte, bunte Tücher von einer Manteltasche in die andere wandern ließ oder Kaninchen aus Zylinderhüten hervorzog – genau das, was meine beiden neuen Freunde brauchten, um nicht als Totalversager dazustehen! Auf diese Weise schlugen sich Victor Crabbe und Geoffrey Goyle bis zum Schulabschluss durch, und wenn sie mir bei meinem Gryffindor-Idioten-Problem hätten helfen können, wäre meine Schulzeit sicher erfreulicher verlaufen. Kostenlose Süßigkeiten und gemeinsamer Jubel über den Triumph der Slytherins beim Quiddichpokal waren aber auch nicht schlecht!

„Noch eine Tasse Tee?", fragt der erwachsene Victor Crabbe freundlich, und ich schrecke aus Zahlen und Erinnerungen hoch. Die Abrechnungen sind jetzt tadellos in Ordnung; der Dunkle Lord wird mit seinem Verwalter zufrieden sein.

„Nein, danke. Bestelle doch bitte neues Butterbier und lasse mich durch eine Hauselfe rufen, sobald es geliefert wird. Beim letzten Mal haben sie dir saures Bier angedreht, es wäre schön, wenn sich das nicht wiederholen würde."

Crabbe senkt beschämt den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid – aber du warst ja krank, und da konnte ich nicht …"

Ich klopfe ihm auf die Schulter. „Schon gut. Ruf mich einfach, wenn die neuen Fässer kommen! Und wie immer machst du keine todsicheren Geschäfte mit windigen Vertretern, ohne mich vorher zu fragen - haben wir uns verstanden?"

Er nickt wie üblich enthusiastisch, wird meine Mahnungen aber beim nächsten glattzüngigen Gebrauchtbesenhändler wieder vergessen haben.

Crabbe führt mir noch seinen neuesten Kartentrick vor – er ist seit langen Jahren heimlich Mitglied im „Copperfield Club", einem Hobbyzaubererverein der Muggel. Ich revanchiere mich damit, dass ich Victor seine Geldbörse zurückgebe, die ich ihm während unseres Gespräches aus dem Umhang gefingert hatte: Wenn ich mal auf der Straße landen sollte, kann ich mich immer noch als Taschendieb durchschlagen.

Ich verlasse Victor Crabbes Büro mit einer Überdosis Kekse und Tee im Bauch und fühle mich beinahe wieder wie ein Mensch.

Fortiter in re, suaviter in modo!


	21. Briefe

Kapitel 21: Briefe

Tricky, die Hauselfe aus dem Hause Black, erweist sich als gelehrige Schülerin ihrer ehemaligen Herrschaft: Sie ist unerbittlich in der Einhaltung meiner Übungen, so dass ich mich schnell erhole und meine Konstitution inzwischen so gut ist wie seit beinahe zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr. Ich werde bald darauf vertrauen müssen wie ein gewöhnlicher Muggel, denn in Askaban hilft keine Hexerei.

Es stellt kein Problem dar, auf andere als die von mir geplante Weise in das Zauberergefängnis _hinein_ zu gelangen, indem ich mich beispielsweise einfach verhaften ließe. Allerdings hatte mein Gastspiel bei Rufus Scrimgeour und Dolores Umbridge die Folge, dass beide mein Abschiedsgeschenk recht persönlich nehmen: Rufus Scrimgeour hat es sich unter dem noch immer andauernden Einfluss des Veritaserums inzwischen mit dem Großteil aller Ministeriumsangestellten verscherzt, in dem er beispielsweise Arthur Weasley ein versponnenes Weichei nannte, dem es an der nötigen Härte gegenüber den Todessern ermangele, während Kingsley Shacklebold sich als Einfaltspinsel beschimpfen lassen musste, den scheinbar gar nichts aus der Elefantenruhe brächte.

Kingsley blieb gelassen wie immer, stellte jedoch heimlich den Lautsprecher des Ministers auf „Durchsage an alle Abteilungen", so dass sich Scrimgeours rüder Rundumschlag über fast jeden Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums in Windeseile von einer vertraulichen Besprechung zu einem öffentlichen Ärgernis entwickelte. Letzten Informationen zufolge befinden sich seitdem die betroffenen Angestellten, sobald Scrimgeour nach ihnen verlangt, in permanenter Frühstückspause.

Dolores Umbridge scheint in St. Mungos keine Heilung für ihr Hautproblem, die Alte-Unken-Akne, gefunden zu haben, so dass sie nach der erfolglosen Konsultation von Avalon-Beraterinnen auf einen Sonnenbräunungszauber verfallen ist. Dieser bot leider auch nicht den gewünschten Effekt; Dolores Beine unter den Kleinmädchenröcken erinnerten anschließend stark an gegrillte Froschschenkel. Inzwischen ist die gute Dolores wohl zu einer obskuren Sekte übergetreten und erscheint neuerdings ganzkörperverschleiert zur Arbeit.

Summa summarum ist die Angelegenheit also nicht frei von Emotionen, und darum möchte ich doch lieber darauf verzichten, dem Zaubereiministerium noch mal in die Hände zu geraten. Dann doch lieber Trickys Sklaventreiberei …

Tricky ist heute in äußerst trübseliger und niedergeschlagener Stimmung, was ich daran erkenne, dass sie hin und wieder reflexartig in ihre Pose des kriecherischen Untergebenen zurückfällt. Ich nehme an, dass meine Hauselfe überarbeitet ist, aber sie lehnt das Angebot eines freien Wochenendes empört ab und erklärt, dass ginge gegen die Vorschriften. Als ich mich erstaunt zeige, dass es für Elfen überhaupt Regeln gibt, rollt sie ob dieser Ignoranz genervt mit den Augen und nimmt kommentarlos auf meinen Schultern Platz, während ich meine Liegestütze absolviere. Damit bleibt mir nicht mal genug Puste für die wüsten Beschimpfungen, die ich der undankbaren Hauselfe jetzt gerne an den Kopf werfen würde. Als sie mich dann endlich schadenfreudig mit „Ohne Schweiß für den Greis auch kein Preis!" und „Was nicht tötet härtet ab!" anfeuert, bin ich insgeheim froh, dass Tricky wieder die alte ist und nicht weiter Trübsinn bläst.

Der Hauselfe verdanke ich also, dass ich abends immer todmüde ins Bett falle und mich kaum aufraffen kann, meinen eigentlichen Aufgaben für den Dunklen Lord nachzukommen – beispielsweise der Vermögensverwaltung. Um meiner Bitte, Lucius Malfoy endlich aus Askaban herauszuholen, den nötigen Nachdruck zu verleihen, habe ich als sein Stellvertreter die Finanzen des Dunklen Lords ein wenig umgeschichtet.

Geld bringt keine Zinsen, wenn sich Goldberge nur nutzlos in Schatzkammern auftürmen. Die meisten der zusammengerafften Schätze hat Lucius Malfoy sehr klug und gewinnbringend investiert – natürlich nicht bei Gringotts, sondern in verschiedenen Wirtschaftsunternehmungen.

Ich versuchte mich auf ausdrücklichen Befehl des Dunklen Lords hin also in Anlagestrategie, bis Lucius Malfoy wieder aus Askaban befreit sein würde, und ließ mich dabei von meinem Freund Victor Crabbe beraten, der mir als todsicheren Tipp eine Zuchtfarm für Krokodilledertaschen empfahl. Sobald die Handtaschen, Portmonees und Koffer ausgewachsen waren, wurden sie verkauft, um mit ihrem Verschluss aus messerscharfen Krokodilzähnen sehr effektiv die Habseligkeiten ihrer neuen Besitzer zu bewachen – leider so effektiv, dass die Käufer nicht mehr an ihr Geld herankamen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, ein paar Finger oder gar den ganzen Arm einzubüßen.

Die Beschwerden häufen sich in letzter Zeit, und das Geschäft erweist sich als ein echter Schlag ins Wasser (in welches sich viele der kleinen Krokodilledergeldbörsen samt Inhalt in einem unbewachten Augenblick via Toilettenspülung oder Abflussrohr auf Nimmerwiedersehen verabschieden konnten).

Meine Entscheidung, Humphrey Belcher eine zweite Chance zu geben, erwies sich ebenfalls als glücklos. Belcher ist trotz mehrerer Fehlschläge unverrückbar der Meinung, die Welt sei nunmehr endlich reif für Kessel aus Käse - doch ich fürchte, Dumbledore behält letztendlich Recht mit seiner Ansicht zu diesem Thema: „Es irrt der Mensch, so lange er strebt!"

Leider haben die Todesser auch noch nicht _einen_ von Belchers Käsekesseln verkauft – aber Crabbe muss wenigstens für die nächsten siebenundneunzig Komma fünf Jahre keinen Aufschnitt mehr bestellen. Die rapide wachsende Fraktion der Käsehasser unter den Todessern droht allerdings mit Meuterei, falls nicht bald wieder „was Gescheites" auf den Tisch kommen sollte.

Nebenher habe ich noch ein paar Überfälle auf Kunstgalerien, Museen und Schatzkammern organisiert, die unter meiner Regie, wenn auch ohne persönliche Mitwirkung vor Ort, in der Tat wie am Schnürchen und ohne jegliche Verluste abliefen. Die Beute wasche ich, in dem ich das Schwarzgeld in eine Firma stecke, die „_I Scream: healthy and political correct company"_, die an ihrer neuen Niederlassung in der Winkelgasse gesundes Eis verkaufen möchte: Rosenkohl- und Spinateis, Heringsorbet mit Erdbeersoße, Schokoladeneisbombe mit Zwiebelringfüllung, Lachsvanille usw.

Ein Schelm, der Arges dabei denkt - oder sich Florean Fortescue zurückwünscht …

Ein Lichtblick in meiner täglichen Mühsal ist Dracos Brief, den er mir in Gringotts Terminkalender hinterlassen hat. Er lautet wie folgt:

_Sir,_

_es ist schön, endlich jemanden zu haben, dem ich mich anvertrauen kann. Vater ist ja immer noch in Askaban, und seine Post wird kontrolliert. Wer will da schon von persönlichen Dingen berichten? Mutter ist natürlich auch noch da, aber sie ist halt … nun ja, meine Mutter. Ich bin sicher, Sie verstehen das._

Ich verstehe durchaus.

_Zuerst muss ich Ihnen aus der Schule berichten. Ich bin jetzt doch sehr froh, wieder hier bei meinen Freunden sein zu dürfen, denn ich fühle mich in Hogwarts zu Hause. Mehr sogar als in Malfoy Manor, obwohl ich das weder Mum noch Dad sagen würde. Vielen Dank, Sir, dass ich noch dieses letzte Jahr hier verbringen kann!_

_Crabbe und Goyle geben sich wirklich richtig Mühe, und Prof. Flitwick meinte, es könne vielleicht endlich klappen mit der Wiederholung der Wiederholung des ZAG! Goyle hat Professor Sprout mit einem echt tollen Schmetterlingszauber für die Blütenbestäubung der kratzigen Seegurke überrascht, also auch da ist Hoffnung! Jedenfalls nehmen meine Freunde in Kräuterkunde jetzt Nachhilfe – ausgerechnet bei Neville Longbottom, stellen Sie sich das vor!_

In der Tat eine Überraschung! Bei mir jedenfalls hat Longbottom in fünf Jahren nicht einen einzigen anständigen Zaubertrank abgeliefert. Ich habe doch weiß Merlin alles Menschenmögliche versucht, damit sich dieser Trampel endlich mal zusammenreißt und sich auf den Unterricht konzentriert. Es ist mir offen gestanden ein Rätsel, wie Pomona dieses Wunder gelingen konnte!

_Pantsy Parkinson und ich sind nicht mehr zusammen. Sie geht jetzt mit Blaise Zabini aus, weil sein achter Stiefvater (der siebte ist seit dem letzten Sommer im Bermudadreieck verschollen) nicht in Askaban sitzt, sondern in der Modebranche arbeitet. Blaise hat Pantsy versprochen, sie im nächsten Sommer auf das Cover von „Magic Woman" zu bringen. _

_Naja, ich bin jetzt drüber weg, und so hübsch ist Pantsy auch wieder nicht!_

_Eigentlich finde ich Lavender Brown ganz nett, besonders, seit sie Ronald Weasley endlich in den Wind geschossen hat und sich für richtige Männer interessiert. Lavy und ich haben vorgestern den ganzen Nachmittag am See verbracht und über den Karottenschädel und seine Blutsverrätermischpoke abgelästert. Schade, dass Lavender in Gryffindor ist … Irrt sich der sprechende Hut vielleicht manchmal? Oder meinen sie, Sir, dass man sich auch in ein Mädchen verlieben darf, das im falschen Haus ist?_

Ich denke zurück an Lily Evans mit den meergrünen Augen, in die ich seit dem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts heimlich verschossen war. Leider habe ich sie kurz nach den ZAG-Prüfungen ganz unverzeihlich vor allen anderen als Schlammblut bezeichnet, was sie mir zu Recht übel genommen hat. Als ich endlich genug Mut zusammengekratzt hatte, um mich zu entschuldigen, war sie ständig von einem Pulk kichernder Mädchen umgeben, und später ging sie dann ausgerechnet mit James Potter. Und noch später … nein, das gehört sicher nicht hierher!

_Sir, jetzt aber endlich zu den Neuigkeiten, die IHN betreffen! ER ist natürlich der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, obwohl die neue Direktorin, Professor McGonagall, anfänglich dieses Fach in Hogwarts gar nicht mehr unterrichten lassen wollte. Ron Weasley, die Feuerwanze, tönte zu Schuljahresbeginn überall herum, sein Vater habe auf der Hochzeit seines Bruders etwas von einer Warnung erzählt, die ein Mitglied des Phönixordens erhalten habe. Natürlich habe ich in SEINEM Auftrag McGonagall ausgefragt und ganz ahnungslos getan, aber die Direktorin wollte nicht recht mit der Sprache herausrücken. Die Sache hat wohl auch irgendwie mit einem ominösen Päckchen per Eulenpost an ihre Adresse zu tun. Ich habe leider nicht richtig verstanden, was sie meinte, aber mich auch nicht getraut, weiter nachzubohren; McGonagall hat mich nämlich schon so komisch von der Seite angesehen. ER wollte natürlich auch wissen, warum das Lehrerkollegium so misstrauisch ist. Natürlich hat ER es inzwischen geschafft, dass ihm alle aus der Hand fressen – außer Hagrid, Flitwick und McGonagall vielleicht, die immer noch zurückhaltend IHM gegenüber sind. ER und Slughorn (der hat nicht halb so viel Ahnung von Zaubertränken wie sie, Sir) sind inzwischen so richtig dicke miteinander._

_Leider habe ich im Unterricht gar nichts davon, für IHN zu arbeiten. ER – er nennt sich jetzt übrigens Mr. Dorian Hide – bevorzugt Harry Potter ganz offen vor allen anderen Schülern und lobt ihn für jede Kleinigkeit! Ich habe mich natürlich darüber beschwert, aber ER meint, ich solle mich nicht so kindisch anstellen und den Mund halten. Wenn ich in SEINE Pläne hereinfunke, würde etwas Schreckliches passieren … Ich habe Angst bekommen und sage jetzt kaum noch etwas im Unterricht, auch wenn ER sich dauernd mit Potter über mich lustig macht. Sir, sie haben mir in der Höhle doch versprochen, dass meinen Eltern nichts passieren wird - bitte, sie müssen ihr Versprechen halten!_

Keine Angst, Draco, das werde ich!

_Mich tröstet nur, dass Potter sich inzwischen mit seinen Freunden völlig verkracht hat. Auch als Kapitän der Quiddichmannschaft von Gryffindor spielt er sich mächtig auf und macht sich unbeliebt mit seinem Ehrgeiz. Seinen Kumpel den Feuermelder hat er schon aus der Mannschaft geworfen, und der hängt jetzt immer mit Schlammblut-Granger herum. Weasleys Blutsverräter-Schwester, Brandy oder Ginny heißt sie, ist auch nicht mehr mit Potter zusammen. Darum sitzt Potter jetzt oft in SEINEM Büro herum, und die beiden tuscheln und lachen miteinander. ER hat Potter auch einen neuen Besen – einen Prototyp, echt toll! Wie der auf dem Spielfeld abgeht, dass müssten Sie sich mal ansehen! - und solche Sachen geschenkt. Aber ich bin doch ein Todesser und habe IHM immer treu gedient – warum schenkt ER mir nie sowas? Wenn Sie nicht wären, Sir, würde ER meinen Vater in Askaban versauern lassen!_

_Will ER Potter denn wirklich umbringen, und warum ist er dann jetzt so nett zu Potter? Ich kann diesen Schleimbeutel von einem Gryffindor nicht ausstehen, aber ich möchte auch nicht … Was ist denn an Potter nur so besonderes? Ich verstehe das alles nicht! Kann ich bitte mit Ihnen darüber sprechen, Sir? Im Dezember, an unserem Hogsmeade-Wochenende?_

_Ich finde das alles sehr verwirrend, und das letzte Jahr, in dem ich mit niemandem darüber reden konnte, dass ich Dumbledore ermorden sollte - es war schrecklich! Ich bin ja so froh, endlich jemandem von meinen Sorgen erzählen zu können. Crabbe und Goyle sind ja wirklich treue Freunde, aber kompliziertere Dinge als Schnürsenkelbinden kann man mit ihnen nicht diskutieren._

_Mit den besten Wünschen für Ihre vollständige Genesung verbleibt_

_Draco Malfoy_

Ich beieile mich mit einer Antwort auf Dracos Brief und lege eben die Feder aus der Hand, als mir der Gesichtsausdruck meiner Elfe auffällt. Sie ist nun schon seit Tagen schweigsam und manchmal regelrecht geistesabwesend, obwohl sie ihre Arbeit wie immer ohne Fehl und Tadel erledigt. Jetzt starrt sie, mit den Händen fest ihr grässliches Küchenhandtuch umklammernd, in die dicken grauen Wolken am Horizont vor meinem Fenster, die einen Wintersturm ankündigen. Anschließend nimmt sie wieder ihren Lappen zur Hand und poliert mit so wütender Intensität die Fensterscheibe, dass deren Glas inzwischen schon ganz dünn geworden sein muss.

Wenn ich jetzt mal von mir auf Tricky schließe – vor wenigen Wochen noch hätte ich jeden für verrückt erklärt, der Hauselfen auch nur eine Spur von Verstand zugebilligt hätte – so würde ich sagen, dass meine treue Elfe von Sorgen niedergedrückt wird.

Ich frage, ob Tricky mir nicht anstatt des sinnlosen Herumgefuchtels etwas über Amulettismus und andere Elfenzauber beibringen kann, aber ich merke schnell, dass sie nicht bei der Sache ist, denn über Haar vom Haupte und vom Barte des Propheten und seinen mächtigen Schutz vor Einsamkeit, Selbstzweifel und der Angst zu Versagen hat sie mir schon berichtet. Ich höre höflich und mit einem Ohr weiter zu und hoffe, dass sie das Gespräch wenigstens von ihren Sorgen ablenkt, bis sie von selbst mit der Sprache herausrücken will.

Aber worüber müssen sich Hauselfen überhaupt Gedanken machen? Über das korrekte Zusammenfalten von Oberhemden? Über die Zubereitung von hart oder weich gekochten Eiern? Hauselfen bekommen doch alles von ihrer Herrschaft gestellt, was sie zum Leben brauchen, müssen nie den harten Kampf ums täglich Brot ausfechten – alles in allem doch ein recht sorgloses, verantwortungsarmes und behütetes Dasein, auch wenn es zugegeben arbeitsreich ist. Aber was ist gegen Arbeit einzuwenden? Ich persönlich kann in einem solch wohlgeordneten Leben nichts Besorgnis erregendes entdecken.

Trotzdem ist es wohl notwendig, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen – heut Nacht wird es wieder beinhart frieren, und da muss ich nicht bei kaputtem Fenster schlafen.

„Tricky, hör mit der Wischerei auf und hilf mir mit dem Einräumen der Zaubertrankzutaten!"

Gehorsam lässt Tricky den Lappen in den Putzeimer fallen wie eine heiße Kartoffel und eilt herbei, um die Zutaten aus der Kiste zu nehmen und die Regale nachzufüllen.

Nachdem wir eine Weile schweigend Seite an Seite gearbeitet haben, hebe ich prüfend ein Glas mit Salamanderaugen gegen das Licht, fixiere die tausend Augäpfel forschend und frage: „Was ist los, Tricky?"

Die Hauselfe fährt zusammen, als habe ich sie geschlagen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was der Herr meint!", stammelt sie hektisch und verbeugt sich zitternd bis zum Boden.

Ich seufze.

„Können wir dieses Ritual nicht einfach überspringen, Tricky? Erzähl mir, was dich bedrückt, und ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann." Kann ja nicht so schwierig sein, hier ein paar häusliche Probleme aus dem Weg zu räumen, und ein Erfolgserlebnis wäre auch für mich mal eine Abwechslung.

Tricky schluckt heftig und würgt ihr Küchenhandtuch so heftig in den Händen, dass ich befürchte, sie zerreißt es bald.

„Es ist wegen meiner Großmutter.", flüstert sie. „Übermorgen holt ihr neuer Arbeitgeber sie ab." Tricky nimmt ein Glas mit mumifizierten Kakerlaken aus dem Paket, um es ins Regal einzuräumen, und betrachtet den Inhalt mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Oh!" Ich erinnere mich, dass derartige Transaktionen durchaus üblich sein sollen, und bis Sonntag bleibt Tricky und seinen Verwandten nicht viel Zeit zum Abschied.

„Wenn deine Großmutter hier bleiben möchte, warum hat sie sich denn überhaupt auf eine andere Arbeitsstelle beworben?"

Tricky zerquetscht das neue Glas mit den getrockneten Kakerlaken in ihrer Hand und achtet nicht einmal darauf, dass sie sich böse an den Scherben schneidet.

„Sie wurde an die Rackharrows _verkauft_! Die sind beinahe so schlimm wie die Blacks: Sie stopfen ihre alte Elfen aus und verwenden sie als Kleiderständer oder Hutablage!"

Ich erinnere mich finster an ein Portrait in St. Mungos, das Urquhart Rackharrow (1612-1697), den Erfinder des Eingeweide-Ausweide-Fluches zeigte. Der Mistkerl hat mich immer bei meiner Mutter verpetzt, wenn mir die nette Hexe am Auskunftsschalter mal wieder heimlich einen Schokofrosch zugesteckt hatte. Rackharrow bestand natürlich jedes Mal darauf, meine Mutter müsse augenblicklich seinen Fluch anwenden, um die illegal genossene Süßigkeit wieder aus mir herauszuholen. Zum Glück gab niemand etwas auf Rackharrows Gezeter … Ich fürchte, für Trickys Großmutter sieht die Zukunft nicht gut aus.

Ich nehme meiner wie versteinert dastehenden und dumpf ins Leere starrenden Hauselfe vorsichtig die Scherben aus der Hand und heile die Schnitte mit der Melodie von „Asectum Sempra". Mein neuer Zauberstab ist übrigens unerwartet noch besser als mein früherer für diese Art von Arbeit geeignet.

„Vielleicht kann ich deine Großmutter ja freikaufen?", frage ich hilflos. „Wie teuer ist denn eine Hauselfe?"

Tatsächlich habe ich auf diesem Gebiet so gut wie keine Ahnung. Abgesehen davon, dass sich meine Eltern nie eine Haushaltshilfe leisten konnten, hätten sie auch nicht im Traum daran gedacht, eine einzustellen. Wozu auch, wenn man gelernt hat, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern? Mir jedenfalls war schon Pettigrew äußerst zuwider, als ich meine Wohnung in Spinners End mit ihm teilen musste und er dauernd um mich herumscharwenzelte. Mir war irgendwie, als hätte ich Läuse … Brrr!

Als ich das Blut von der Elfenhand verschwinden lasse, um die Wundheilung zu prüfen, reißt Tricky sich zusammen, und ihr Blick gewinnt wieder an Schärfe. Während sie nach dem Handbesen greift, um die verschütteten Kakerlaken und die restlichen Glasscherben aufzufegen, nennt sie einen Kaufpreis für ihre Großmutter, der zwar durch meine Ersparnisse bei Gringotts abgedeckt wäre – aber an die komme ich ja nicht heran. Ich hätte vorher daran denken müssen, aber Geld erschien mir immer als das Geringste meiner Probleme - ein trauriger Witz.

„So viele Galeonen stehen mir nicht zur Verfügung, Tricky. Gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit - ich meine, wird deine Großmutter denn nicht gefragt?"

Meine Hauselfe mustert mich mit einer Mischung aus Herablassung, hilfloser Wut und Mitleid und kippt die aufgekehrten Überreste der Zaubertrankzutaten mit einer heftigen Handbewegung in den hungrig aufgesperrten Rachen des Schluckschweins.

„Was wisst ihr eigentlich über Hauselfen, Sir?", fragt sie bitter.

Ich lasse mir diese Frage lange und gründlich durch den Kopf gehen – und muss zu meiner Schande feststellen, dass ich an das Wohl und Wehe von Hauselfen bisher kaum jemals einen Gedanken verschwendet habe. Ich konnte noch nicht einmal eine von der anderen unterscheiden und sah auch keine Notwendigkeit darin; sie sahen in meinen Augen sowieso alle gleich aus. Hauselfen fanden in meinem Leben einfach nicht statt.

„Nichts.", antworte ich schlicht in die zähe Stille hinein und wende mich wieder konzentriert dem Einräumen und Ordnen von Stumpfgalle, Speierling und getrocknetem grünen Knollenblätterpilz zu. Manchmal hilft es, die äußere Ordnung wiederherzustellen, um auch die innere wiederzufinden.

„Ich wünsche, dass du jetzt verschwindest, Tricky. Ich brauche Ruhe zum Einräumen, und du hast schon genug Schaden angerichtet. Ich will dich vor Montagmorgen nicht wieder irgendwo bei der Arbeit sehen.", bemerke ich mürrisch und begutachte kritisch den traurigen Rest an Schaben, mit dem ich bis zur Nachlieferung jetzt auskommen muss.

Tricky hängt den Besen auf den Haken und schreitet mit steifem Rücken und völlig ausdruckslosem Elfengesicht zur Tür.

„Deine Großmutter und alle eure Verwandten sollen dir helfen, bis sie abgeholt wird – falls jemand fragt: das ist ein Befehl!", rufe ich ihr nach.

Entgegen meiner Erwartung zieht Tricky die Tür sehr sanft ins Schloss.

Wie zu erwarten musste die Geduld des Dunklen Lords einmal zu Ende gehen – und genau das ist heute zusammen mit Rackharrow, der seine Ware abholen will, eingetroffen.

Das Schreiben des Dunklen Lords bestellt mich für das erste Wochenende im Dezember – dem Tag, an dem ich ein wenig früher Draco in Hogsmeade treffen werde – zum Rapport in die Große Halle ein, damit ich meinem Herrn „einige Informationen über den gegenwärtigen Stand der Dinge" liefern kann.

Zwischen den Zeilen gelesen und in Klartext übersetzt bedeutet dies, dass mein Dumbledore-Bezwinger-Bonus jetzt endgültig aufgezehrt ist und der Dunkle Lord mir für meine angesammelten Eigenwilligkeiten, Fehlentscheidungen und mauen Ausreden die Rechnung präsentieren wird, und das vor versammelter Mannschaft. Wie hoch die Abrechnung ausfallen wird, und ob ich in der Lage sein werde, es ihm zurückzuzahlen – ich weiß es nicht.

Ich werde einen Zettel in die Schublade legen, damit Draco meine Bücher bekommt.

Bis Dezember sind es aber noch gute zwei Wochen – der Dunkle Lord genießt es zu sehr, seine Fische angstvoll am Haken zappeln zu lassen.

Ich starre hinaus in die vom Raureif überkrusteten Berge und tiefen Täler des schottischen Hochlands, die ein eisiger Nordpolarwind in den letzten Tagen mit Kahlfrost geschlagen und mit feinen Eisnadeln gespickt hat. Die wenigen Bäume ringen ihre gichtknotigen Äste gen Himmel, und auch am Tag wird es nicht mehr hell, geschweige, dass wir einen Sonnenstrahl zu sehen bekommen.

Mich bedrückt das Gefühl, ich schleppte den voll gepackten Rucksack, der in der Ecke bereits auf seinen Einsatz wartet, beständig mit mir herum, und immer wieder legt jemand noch ein weiteres Gewicht obenauf. Das letzte Stück des Weges zieht steil bergan.

Ich wende mich um und wickele den Umhang fester um mich. Nochmals ein Aufschub; nochmals geborgte Zeit wie seit beinahe sechzehn Jahren.

Bevor ich jetzt endgültig in Selbstmitleid ersaufe: Es hat ja auch Vorteile, eine Eintagsfliege zu sein. Ich streife die Drachenhauthandschuhe über und krame die Zigarillos Marke „Tod Händle" aus der Kiste mit den lebenden Bandwürmern, wo ich sie vor Trickys Gesundheitsfimmel verstecke, denn selbst Hauselfen vermeiden es tunlichst, in dem glitschigen Gewürm herumzuwühlen. Während meiner Zeit als Lehrer in Hogwarts hatte ich die Zigarillos aufgegeben, denn nach der gegenwärtig herrschenden Meinung dürfen ja nur die _bad __guys_ rauchen. Nachdem seit letztem Sommer feststeht, dass ich wohl kaum wie mein Vater an Lungenkrebs krepieren werde, habe ich wieder damit angefangen.

Ich gieße ein Glas des allerbesten Elfenweines ein, zünde einen der tiefschwarzen Zigarillos an, mache es mir vor meinem Kamin gemütlich und ziele mit Rauchkringeln auf Fliegen, die beim Auftreffen bereitwillig von den Wänden fallen, während ich die Füße hochlege und mit dem Pergament des Dunklen Lords das Feuer in meinem Kamin nähre.

Als sich die Flammen fauchend durch das Pergament fressen, stelle ich mir genüsslich vor, wie der Schreiber der Zeilen …

For life is quite absurd and that's the final word

you must always face the curtain with a bow,

Forget about your sin give your audience a grin,

enjoy it it's your last chance of the hour

Always look on the bright side of death, whistle 

and just before you draw your terminal breath whistle 

Life's a piece of shit when you look at it,

Life's a laugh and that's the joke it's true

you'll see it's all a show keep 'em laughing as you go,

just remember that the last laugh is on you!

by Eric Idle, Monty Python comedian, "Live of Brian"


	22. Der Einstieg

Kapitel 22: Der Einstieg

Am nächsten Morgen lässt Crabbe mich rufen, denn das frische Butterbier wurde geliefert. Auf dem Weg zu ihm renne ich Rabastan Lestrange auf dem Gang über den Haufen. Während ich ihm helfe, den Staub vom Umhang zu klopfen, erkundige ich mich höflich nach seiner neuesten Flamme, um das Gespräch unauffällig auf Ollivander umzuleiten und Rabastan zu überreden, den Zwangsarbeitern bessere Verpflegung zukommen zu lassen. Lestrange lässt sich breitschlagen und erlaubt mir, einige von den Käsekesseln für die Gefangenen abzuzweigen, aber das täte er nur für mich und wenn der Dunkle Lord dahinter käme, müsse ich den Ärger auf meine eigene Kappe nehmen.

Da es darauf ohnehin nicht mehr ankommt, nicke ich zustimmend, greife mir ein paar Käsekessel von der Frühstückstafel, eile hinab zu den Verliesen, dupliziere mein Geschenk mit einem Zauberstab und schiebe alles zusammen durch die Klappe, durch die Rabastan die Gefangenen mit Essen versorgt.

Als ich aufblicke, sehe ich Ollivander direkt ins Gesicht, der mich mit seinen blassen Augen regungslos mustert.

„Ich irre mich zuweilen. Aber noch niemals habe ich mich dermaßen geirrt wie in ihnen, Severus Snape.", meint er kalt, spuckt vor mir aus und wendet sich ohne Dank ab, um mit den anderen mein äußerst mickriges Almosen zu teilen.

Nun, donnernden Applaus konnte ich wohl nicht erwarten.

Als Entschuldigung für seinen staubigen Mantel und zum Dank für das Entgegenkommen nehme ich Rabastan mit in Crabbes Büro und verspreche Lestrange ein Fass mit Butterbier für eine Spontanparty mit seinen besten Kumpels, während ich schnell den Lieferschein überprüfe und die Anzahl der gelieferten Fässer um eins nach unten korrigiere.

Nachdem Crabbe, Goyle, Rabastan und ich gemeinsam das Butterbier probiert haben – diesmal ist nur ein Fass von zweifelhafter Qualität dabei, dass ich natürlich an Rabastan loswerden will, der den Unterschied in seinem Bierkrug ohnehin nicht bemerkt hat – hilft mir Goyle, das Fass hinunter in Rabastans Zimmer zu bringen, wo die Party später „mit jeder Menge scharfen Hexen" steigen soll.

Während Rabastan, Crabbe und Goyle sich über Körbchengrößen und Flirttipps austauschen, verbessere ich den Geschmack des Butterbier ein wenig, bevor ich weitere Kostproben ablehne mit dem Hinweis, dass wir gegen Mittag nach Askaban aufbrechen werden. Das enthebt mich sowie meine Freunde Crabbe und Goyle des weiteren Besäufnisses, denn sie haben zugesagt mir zu helfen und wollen abwechselnd den schweren Rucksack bis zum Fuß des Felsmassives schleppen, damit ich nicht schon völlig erledigt bin, bevor es überhaupt los geht.

Ich klopfe zum Abschied Rabastan kräftig auf die Schulter, wünsche ihm viel Spaß bei der Party und verabschiede mich bis zum nächsten Tag – wenn ich hoffentlich mit Lucius Malfoy zurückkehren werde.

Crabbe guckt verwirrt, als ich ihm den Bierkrug aus der Hand winde.

„Schluss jetzt! Wir haben zu tun."

„Severus, was hast du Rabastan eben …?"

Ich würge seinen Protest ab schiebe ihn zusammen mit Goyle zur Tür hinaus– große Kinder eben, die lieber Spaß als Arbeit haben.

Nachdem ich nochmals die Packliste durchgegangen bin, um zu überprüfen, ob Tricky wirklich nichts vergessen hat – hat sie natürlich nicht – schultert Goyle den Rucksack, und wir machen uns auf den Weg, den Freund zu befreien, der in unserem Quartett und ganz besonders mir fehlt. Ich kann Draco gut verstehen: Die Crabbes und die Goyles dieser Welt sind treue, liebenswürdige und hilfsbereite Freunde – aber manchmal braucht man jemanden auf Augenhöhe.

Victor guckt mich ein wenig komisch von der Seite an, sagt aber nichts, während ich ihm und Geoffrey auf dem Weg durch das schottische Hochland erkläre, dass die beiden sich besser von der Party fernhalten, denn Rabastans Orgien sind berüchtigt, zünftige Keilereien inbegriffen. Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Freunde in irgendwelchen Ärger hineinschlittern, wenn ich nicht da bin. Aus diesem Grunde und weil ich nicht sicher bin, ob Lucius und ich nicht doch noch ihre Hilfe brauchen werden, bitte ich meine Freunde, im Zelt am Fuße des Felsmassives auf uns zu warten.

Obwohl ein eisiger Wind uns beständig Schneekristalle ins Gesicht sticht hat Goyle einen vor Anstrengung hochroten Kopf, als wir kurz vor Sonnenuntergang am Fuße der Felsnadel eintreffen, auf der Askaban thront. Erleichtert setzt Victor den Rucksack ab, und gemeinsam starren wir den zu bizarren Eissäulen und tiefen Schründen erstarrten Wasserfall hinauf.

Normalerweise tosen hier Wassermassen und spülen in Sekundenbruchteilen jeden aus dem Felsen, der den Aufstieg wagen wollte. Oberhalb des gefrorenen Wasserfalles ragen schroffe Felszacken aus dem Neuschnee, die es zu überwinden gilt, sofern mich nicht vorher eine Lawine hinab ins Tal reißt. Aber erst auf der Spitze des Felsens folgt der schwierigste Teil der Kletterei: – das Zauberergefängnis Askaban mit seinen glatten Mauern, schmalen Fugen und den wie schreiende Münder klaffenden Zellenfenstern. Dieser Teil ist wie das ganze Jahr über als Schutz vor neugierigen Augen in dichten grauen Nebel gehüllt, der die Gefangenen tagaus tagein aus ihren unvergitterten Fensterlöchern auf eine bleiern graue, triste Wolkenwand blicken lässt - aber die Gefangenen sollen ja auch nicht das Ambiente des schottischen Hochlandes genießen, sondern ihre mannigfaltigen Sünden abbüßen.

Während meine Freunde mir in die Steigeisen helfen, denke ich mit einem Knoten in den Eingeweiden an jenen schrecklichen Tag zurück, an dem ich glaubte, ich müsse in Askaban den Rest meiner Tage unter der Knute der Dementoren verbringen. Mir war klar, was mich dort erwartete: In der geschlossenen Abteilung von St. Mungos gab es ein paar bedauernswerte Seelen, die während der Haft in Askaban den Verstand verloren und nach ihrer Entlassung nicht den Weg zurück ins Leben fanden, sondern wie Gemüse dahinvegetierten. Im Gegensatz zu den stummen Mündern waren ihre Augen beredt. Mir graust vor Dementoren mehr als vor allen anderen Wesen der Zauberwelt.

„Du zitterst ja.", bemerkt Goyle, als er mir hilft, den Handschuh durch die Schlinge des Eispickels zu schieben. „Hast du Angst?" Er legt mir seine bärentatzengroße Hand auf die Schulter und schaut mir forschend ins Gesicht.

„Nein. Mir ist kalt."

„Du lügst.", stellt Crabbe ruhig fest und hilft mir, den Rucksack zu schultern. „Das musst du nicht, Severus. Wir verstehen, was Angst ist."

Ich seufze. In intellektuellen Dingen kann man ihnen jederzeit das Blaue vom Himmel lügen, was Gefühle angeht sind sie jedoch so sensibel und spursicher wie Fährtenhunde.

„Ja, ich habe Angst. Na und?", fauche ich weit heftiger als beabsichtigt.

Meine Freunde tauschen einen Blick, den ausnahmsweise ich nicht verstehe.

„Du hast _immerzu_ Angst, Severus. Warum?", fragt Goyle.

Ich weiche seinem Blick aus und fummle an dem Knoten herum, der mein Klettergeschirr mit dem Karabiner am Seil sichern wird. „Das ist kompliziert, Geoffrey."

Crabbe macht ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. „Ach so. Wir sind zu dumm." Er klingt nicht im Mindesten vorwurfsvoll dabei, und das macht mir die Sache doppelt schwer.

„Nein, darum geht es gar nicht - ihr könnt mir nur nicht helfen, und es ist gefährlich, zu viel zu wissen. Versteht ihr, was ich meine?"

Beide starren mich ratlos an, bis Crabbe sich räuspert und mir ein paar Hitzedrops mit Chiligeschmack in die Jackentasche steckt.

„Nein, wir verstehen nie was. Aber das macht nichts, wir haben ja dich! Wir vertrauen dir."

Goyle zieht einen flachen Umschlag aus seiner Tasche, nimmt etwas kleines, schillerndes heraus und stopft dann den Umschlag zu den Eis- und Felshaken, den Seilen und dem anderen Kram in den Rucksack.

„Da sind Eisschmetterlinge drin – hab' sie eigentlich für meinen Sohn als Weihnachtsgeschenk gemacht. Lass sie frei, wenn ihr im Tal angekommen seid. Victor und ich holen euch ab, wenn wir sie aufsteigen sehen, und begleiten euch nach Hause." Er öffnet die Hand, und in der riesigen Pfote sitzt ein filigranes Wesen mit hauchzarten Flügeln wie Eisblumen. Der Eisschmetterling wackelt ein paar Mal mit den Flügeln, bevor er sich wie ein Windhauch in die Lüfte erhebt und davongaukelt.

Ich frage mich zum tausendsten Mal, warum ein grober Klotz wie Goyle ausgerechnet für so filigrane und poetische Dinge wie Schmetterlinge, Seifenblasen und Blüten ein Händchen hat - und sonst für gar nichts.

„Danke.", murmle ich heiser. „Ihr seid …"

„Dick und doof.", antwortet Victor, und Geoffrey haut mir auf den Rücken, dass ich in den Knien einknicke. „Hol Malfoy raus aus Askaban! Wir warten im Tal!"

Ich schaue ihnen nach, bis sie um die Wegbiegung verschwunden sind, und gebe mich an den ersten Teil des Aufstieges durch die gefrorenen Wassersäulen hinauf zu meinem Freund Lucius.

Klettern ist wider allgemeinen Irrtums keine brutale Kraftmeierei, sondern eine Sache der Balance. Zwischen Himmel und Erde, Erfolg und Niederlage, Leben und Tod liegt immer nur ein schmaler Sims, ein winziger Griff, dein Mut, dein Können. Gleichgewichtssinn, Geschicklichkeit und Kreativität sind gefragt. Meine Familie konnte sich teure Urlaubsreisen nie leisten, aber wir sind jedes Jahr in den Sommerferien zum Zelten nach Schottland gefahren, wo wir in den Seen schwammen oder durch die Berge wanderten. Mein Vater, ein begeisterter Kletterer, nahm mich mit acht Jahren das erste Mal mit auf einen richtigen Berg, und ab da war es um mich geschehen: Zuerst gingen wir gemeinsam; später, als Vater zu krank war, um mich zu begleiten, tat ich mich mit anderen Muggeln zusammen, sofern ich nicht allein klettern wollte. Alle Ferien, die ich nicht als Aufsicht in Hogwarts benötigt wurde, verbrachte ich auf Touren durch die Alpen, die Rocky Mountains, in den Anden oder sonst wo auf der Welt.

Natürlich wusste niemand davon – nur Albus Dumbledore, dem ich meinen Aufenthaltsort für eventuelle Notfälle natürlich mitteilen musste. Erstaunlicherweise hat mich außer Pomona Pomfrey noch nie jemand gefragt, warum ich immer so blass bin – dass kommt von dem Sombrasol-Zauber, den ich selbst erfunden habe und der als einziges Mittel wirklich gegen Gletschersonnenbrand hilft. Der verursacht nämlich nicht nur heftige Schmerzen und sich abschälende Haut, sondern veranlasst die Leute auch zu lästigen Fragen - und Klettern ist sehr _muggel _und wird von Zauberern nur mitleidig belächelt. Selbst Dumbledore hat nie verstanden, warum ich auf einen Gipfel nicht einfach appariere und anfangs sogar von mir verlangt, ich solle den Zauberstab mitnehmen!

Das mache ich nie. Ich lasse – nein, ließ heißt es ja leider – alles Zaubererzeugs zu Hause in Hogwarts, weil ich sonst nachlässig werde gegenüber den Gefahren des Bergsteigens. Außerdem können unter Stress magische Menschen auch ohne Zauberstab zaubern: Ein Kamerad, der auf einem Schneebrett ins Rutschen geriet und über den Gletscherrand in die gähnende Tiefe zu stürzen drohte, blieb urplötzlich einen Meter vom Rand entfernt mit dem Rucksack hängen … Glück gehabt!

So vertraue ich jetzt mein Leben und Lucius Freiheit den anderthalb bis zwei Zentimetern Stahl an, mit denen sich die Zacken meiner Steigeisen und die Spitze des Eispickels ins Eis bohren, und gerate über die Bewegung bald in jenen meditativen Zustand, in dem die Gedanken sich wie von selbst ordnen und all die Dinge, die uns sonst unten am Boden niederdrücken, so unwichtig erscheinen. Wenn man unachtsam ist, kann jeder Schritt der letzte sein, aber Klettern befreit von aller Angst und man schwebt über den Beschwernissen des Lebens wie ein Adler über dem Abgrund – und daran, dass ich hier ganz untypisch wie Kollegin Trelawney ins Metaphysische verfalle erkennt man, wie sehr ich es vermisst habe, denn die Todesser verachten ganz offen alles, was _muggel_ ist. Allerdings werden meine Muggeleigenschaften Lucius jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal retten.

Während ich mich über einen Serac - eine Säule aus gefrorenem Wasser - nach oben kämpfe und auf die feinen Risse und Lufteinschlüsse Acht gebe, die Instabilität und Gefahr verheißen, denke ich daran, wie ich Lucius Malfoy kennen gelernt habe. Am Anfang sah es nämlich gar nicht nach lebenslanger Freundschaft aus …

Nach dem Schulabschluss bewarb ich mich in St. Mungos auf eine Ausbildungsstelle als Heiler. Weil ich in fast allen Fächern einen UTZ mit „Ohnegleichen" aufweisen konnte, wurde ich angenommen. Leider war der Lohn für die endlosen Stunden Bereitschaftsdienst am Stück recht mickrig, aber die Wochenendschichten versprachen eine Zulage. So konnte ich es mir auch nach Vaters Tod leisten, meine Mutter weiter in St. Mungos auf einer Privatstation pflegen zu lassen. Sie hatte sich an einer verseuchten Patientengeldbörse mit Verschwinditis infiziert. Die Berufsgenossenschaft knauseriger Kobolde verzögerte jedoch bereits seit zwei Jahren die Anerkennung als Berufskrankheit, und Heiltränke für Verschwinditis sind sehr teuer. Aber St. Mungos kam mir entgegen, und ich schob im Gegenzug Überstunden, so weit es die Lernerei zuließ.

Im ersten Halbjahr als Heiler im Praktikum teilte ich mir ein Zimmer mit Hippocrates Smethwyck, der seine Abschlussprüfung wiederholen musste, weil er im Fach „magische Bissverletzungen" durchgefallen war. Wir verstanden uns prima und lieferten einander packende Schachduelle, bei denen ich stets die schwarzen und Hippo die weißen Figuren zog. Ich blieb fast immer Sieger, weil mein älterer Kommilitone sich jedes Mal vor Unbehagen wand, wenn die Figuren mit ihren winzigen Waffen aufeinander eindroschen. Er war darum sehr auf Konfrontationsvermeidung bedacht und vernachlässigte den Angriff. Ich hatte solche Bedenken nicht und gewann folglich mit höherer Wahrscheinlichkeit.

Nachdem Hippocrates seine Prüfung dann doch bestanden hatte, konnte ich mir die Miete allein natürlich immer noch nicht leisten und bewarb mich bei der Wohnheimverwaltung um einen neuen Mitbewohner. Der Kandidat, den man mir schließlich zuteilte, war hoch gewachsen, gut aussehend, umwerfend elegant gekleidet und warf sogleich lässig seinen Umhang sowie den von einer silbernen Schlange gekrönten Gehstock, das Standeszeichen der Zauberkaufleute, auf das freie Bett.

„Ich habe grade meinen Magister an der Akademie für internationalen Handel bestanden und bin jetzt Assessor im Kontor meines Onkels Ebenezer hier ganz in der Nähe.", stellte er sich vor. „Ich will nur noch ein wenig Erfahrung sammeln in magischem Mauscheln und Zinswucher und dann trete ich in die Handelsgesellschaft meines Vaters ein. Sie kennen vielleicht die Malfoy, Greedy, Guilty & Scrooge Incorporated in der Threadneedle Street? Ich bin Lucius Malfoy." Er reichte mir zur Begrüßung die Hand.

„Severus Snape.", sagte ich und erwiderte den Händedruck.

Malfoy hielt meine Hand fest und fragte: „Einer von den Snapes aus Brockham Palace oder aus dem Northumberland-Zweig der Familie?"

Malfoy ist ein Reinblütername, und da ist jeder irgendwie mit jedem verwandt.

„Von den Snapes aus Spinners End.", gab ich kühl zurück. „Ich habe nur entfernte Cousins in Sheffield."

Malfoy ließ meine Hand los, als sei sie eine heiße Kartoffel.

„Ich hoffe, man hat mutet mir nicht zu, das Zimmer zu teilen mit einem ...!"

Ich grinste spöttisch und verzichtete auf eine Rechtfertigung. Sollte der Angeber doch denken was er wollte.

Mit leisem Bedauern dachte ich daran, dass die freundschaftlichen Schachspiele und das gegenseitige Ausleihen von Fachbüchern jetzt wohl passé seien und verzog mich in meine Zimmerhälfte. Den gemeinsamen Schreibtisch räumte ich so um, dass Malfoy genau die Hälfte an Platz blieb. Das Schachspiel, dass Hippocrates mir zum Abschied geschenkt hatte, würde ich später wegräumen. Wehmütig machte ich den Eröffnungszug, den ich als nächstes ausprobiert hätte, wenn …

Als ich am nächsten Abend völlig abgenervt vom Dienst auf der Station für ansteckende und erbliche magische Krankheiten heimkehrte, hatte sich mysteriöserweise ein gegnerischer weißer Bauer ebenfalls bewegt. Ich beschloss, einfach mal weiterzuspielen – mal sehen, ob sich was ergeben würde …

Malfoy war das Gegenteil von liebenswürdig, erwies sich aber zum Ausgleich nicht als Chaot wie Hippocrates, der ständig und überall Kaffeetassen herumstehen ließ und keine Zahnpastatube zuschrauben konnte. Mein neuer Mitbewohner hielt seine Zimmerhälfte ebenso penibel sauber und aufgeräumt wie ich. Der angehende Finanzmanager widmete sich anscheinend sehr erfolgreich seinen Geschäften, denn an Geld schien es ihm nicht zu mangeln, wie seine exzellente Kleidung und die ausgesuchten Designermöbel verrieten, die Smethwycks zusammengeklaubtes Sammelsurium ersetzten.

Malfoy und ich ignorierten einander konsequent, was beiden bei unserem Arbeitspensum nicht schwer fiel. Nur einmal gerieten wir aneinander, als ich Malfoy verdächtigte, in meinen Büchern herumgestöbert zu haben, die ich mir für die nächste Vorlesung in „ansteckende und erbliche magische Krankheiten" am nächsten Morgen zurechtgelegt hatte. Ich war mir jedoch sicher, Linda Wurms „Drachenpocken & Schweißsocken – moderne Stigmata" lag _auf_ Anastasia Zarewitschs Werk „Erbkrankheiten der europäischen Fürstenhäuser" - und nicht _darunter_. Lucius Malfoy stritt natürlich alles ab, doch ich war überzeugt, dass er heimlich in meinen Sachen herumwühlte. Was er da zu finden suchte, das er nicht selbst schon besaß, blieb mir allerdings ein Rätsel.

Unsere stillschweigende Schachpartie, bei der wir den jeweils nächsten Zug in Abwesenheit des anderen ausführten, nahm bald die Ausmaße einer Schlacht an: Wir waren gleich stark, gleich rücksichtslos, gleich vorausschauend. Allerdings sah Malfoy nicht ein, dass man auch die Königin opfern muss, um den König zu schützen, und so gewann ich die erste Partie von vielen, die noch folgen sollten.

Malfoy kippte seinen König und räumte kommentarlos mit seiner Freundin Narcissa das Feld, als ich am Tag nach seiner Niederlage todmüde von einer Doppelschicht heimkehrte und in ihr Tete-a-tete platzte.

Das nächste Duell entschied Malfoy für sich, und ich schlief auf einer Parkbank, während in unserem Zimmer die Eulenpost abging. Bis zum Winter musste meine Spielstrategie unbedingt verbessert werden.

Mein Studium lief hervorragend. Ich lieferte mir mit Bozo Brute ein hartes Rennen um den Platz des besten Heilers im Praktikum, denn dem Jahrgangsbesten war nach Abschluss der Prüfungen eine Stelle garantiert. Brute war ein Muggel und der Sohn des Direktors von St. Brutus, einer Anstalt für unheilbar kriminelle Jungen. Bozo Brute aus Ravenclaw verdankte seinen Studienplatz zwei Eigenschaften: Zum ersten war da seine Fähigkeit zur wortwörtlichen Reproduktion von angelesenem Wissen, mit der sich bis heute nur die unerträgliche Besserwisserin Hermine Granger messen kann. Der zweite unschlagbare Vorteil Bozos lag im Reichtum seines Muggelvaters, der ihm die Türen zu den angesehensten Bibliotheken der Zauberwelt verschaffte und Bücher zugänglich machte, von denen andere Praktikanten nur träumen durften. Darüber hinaus finanzierte Brute Senior die Neugestaltung des Zugangsbereiches von St. Mungos über die neue Schaufensterdekoration der Reinig & Tunkunter GmbH, um die kreativen Defizite seines Sohnes in der Aufnahmeprüfung auszugleichen.

Bozo lieferte immer hervorragende Studienarbeiten ab und nutzte clever das Geld seines Vaters, um sich vor unangenehmen und schmutzigen Aufgaben zu drücken und am Ende den Ruhm zu ernten, während sein Team, das die eigentliche Arbeit geleistet hatte, sich mit den Brosamen zufrieden geben durfte. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuschelten die Heiler im Praktikum, Brute ließe Semesterarbeiten, die sich nicht auf passive Wissensreproduktion beschränkten und eigene Ideen erforderten, von etablierten Heilern gegen Honorar schreiben. Ich zog daraus den Schluss, lieber nicht in Bozos Arbeitsgruppe eingeteilt zu werden, sein hilfsbereites Angebot, meine Arbeit zu korrigieren, da ich mich seiner Ansicht nach in einigen Punkten irren müsse, höflich aber bestimmt abzulehnen und meine Ausarbeitungen konsequent vor seinen neugierigen Blicken zu schützen. Die Resultate gaben mir Recht: Ich erhielt immer die Höchstnote „Besser geht's nimmer" vor Bozos „Ganz hübsch". Kreativität schlägt eben pures Auswendiglernen um Längen.

So plätscherte denn mein Leben unspektakulär vor sich hin, bis wir unsere die ufgabe für die Abschlussprüfung erhielten: eine umfassende Studie über Drachenpocken.

Ich stürzte mich in den ersten Teil der Arbeit und recherchierte, wie der aktuelle Stand der Magie bei dieser Krankheit aussah: Drachenpocken traten ausschließlich bei männlichen Reinblütern auf. Man kann sich die Krankheit entweder durch Übertragung vom infizierten Vater auf den ungeborenen Sohn oder durch - nun, nennen wir es unübliche – Sexualpraktiken zuziehen. Aus diesem Grunde haftete der Krankheit ein Stigma an; das Geständnis, man leide an Drachenpocken war ein absoluter Gesellschaftskiller und von ähnlichen Auswirkungen begleitet wie früher die Lepra. Natürlich versuchten die Betroffenen alles, um das Geheimnis so lange wie möglich verborgen zu halten, war der Drache aber erst einmal aus der Höhle gekrochen, weil sich die verräterischen Krankheitszeichen der fortschreitenden Verschuppung nicht mehr verbergen ließen, schuhuten es bald die Eulen von den Dächern. Der Ausbruch der Drachenpocken konnte nach jahrzehntelanger Karenzzeit erfolgen, ohne das die Infektion offenbar wurde, so dass Väter munter kranke Söhne in die Welt setzten und deren Leben ruinierten, bevor es begonnen hatte.

Der zweite Teil der Abschlussaufgabe war schon ein wenig anspruchsvoller: Wir sollten eine alternative Heilmethode vorschlagen, den bisher gab es keine Möglichkeit, die Krankheit wirksam zu bekämpfen. Die bisherigen Therapien schienen mir allesamt denkwürdig. Ein Dr. Eisenbarth aus Deutschland dokumentierte beispielsweise folgende Kur:

„Zu Ulm kuriert' ich einen Mann,

dass ihm das Blut vom Beine rann;

er wollte gern entdrachpockt sein,

ich impft's ihm mit dem Bratspieß ein."

Andere empfahlen, täglich zwei Stunden in Aalaugen zu baden, reichlich Knoblauch zu essen und beim Ausgehen immer eine geblümte Badekappe und Ringelsocken zu tragen; eine Therapie, die wahrscheinlich die ohnehin spärlichen sozialen Kontakte des Kranken auf Null reduzieren dürfte.

Ich grübelte lange Zeit darüber nach und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass eben die Reinbluteigenschaft der Patienten die Krankheit begünstigte. Falls es gelänge, kurzzeitig das reine Zaubererblut gegen das eines muggelstämmigen Magiers auszutauschen bzw. es mit Muggelblut zu mischen, könnte dies eine Heilung herbeiführen. Ich kalkulierte alles mehrfach durch und kam zu dem Schluss, dass ich tatsächlich eine Heilung für die Geißel der Reinblutfamilien gefunden haben könnte.

Natürlich würde den Betroffenen, die sich durchweg einiges auf ihren Stammbaum einbildeten – der arrogante Lucius Malfoy war geradezu ein Paradebeispiel dafür - diese Behandlungsmethode nicht schmecken, aber Medizin, die hilft, schmeckt immer bitter. Natürlich musste die Wirksamkeit meiner Methode erst in langwierigen Tests und Versuchen überprüft werden, aber in vier oder fünf Jahren … Ich grinste vergnügt bei dem Gedanken, mein Portrait könne vielleicht irgendwann einmal im St. Mungos aufgehängt werden.

Sogar meine durch die Konzentration auf das Studium bedingten verheerenden Niederlagen im Schach gegen meinen Zimmergenossen nahm ich mit Gelassenheit hin. Bald konnte ich sagen: Mitmieter und Geldmangel ade – ich würde beide nicht vermissen!

Bozo Brute hatte keine dergleichen glänzende Idee zur Heilung der Drachenpocken aufzubieten. Der erste Teil der Aufgabe, die Recherche des bereits Bekannten, war unzweifelhaft wie immer lückenlos und brillant – allein, der zündende Funke für einen Heiltrank oder einen Gegenfluch wollte Brute nicht aufleuchten. Bereits mehrfach hatte er mich auf die eine oder andere Weise auszuhorchen versucht und mir schließlich sogar „ein hübsches Sümmchen" für meine Ideen angeboten, aber ich lehnte ab. Ich wollte als bester Heiler im Praktikum abschließen, die versprochene Stelle bekommen – Geld, Ruhm und Karriere würden folgen, da war ich absolut zuversichtlich. Als ich Bozo endlich dabei erwischte, wie er Malfoys und meinen Türschließzauber zu knacken versuchte, platze mir der Kragen, und ich hexte ihm ein Abfallprodukt meiner Forschungsarbeit, nämlich den Fluch Dermatounka, auf den Hals – nur auf den Halsbereich begrenzt, versteht sich. Da er bis auf den heutigen Tag ausschließlich Rollkragenpullis trägt, weiß ich übrigens, dass ein Gegenmittel für Lurchakne recht schwierig zu finden ist.

Ich arbeitete härter als je zuvor und verbrachte viele Stunden mit der Überlegung, wie man nun Muggel- und reines Zaubererblut am besten miteinander vermischt, um die Heilungschancen zu optimieren. Die Muggelwerke, die ich in meiner Kindheit gerne gelesen hatte, erwiesen sich dabei als recht hilfreich. Über all die Arbeit im Hospital und meinen Studien sickerte es nur langsam in mein Bewusstsein, dass sich mein Zimmergenosse Lucius Malfoy zunehmend merkwürdig benahm.

Zuerst wühlte er, wie schon gesagt, heimlich in meinen Sachen herum. Darüber hinaus blockierte er Stunden über Stunden das Badezimmer. Ich schimpfte über seine Eitelkeit und machte ihm die Hölle heiß, wenn ich zur Arbeit musste und er offensichtlich nicht müde wurde, sein gülden Haar vor dem Spiegel zu bewundern wie ein Mädchen, doch Malfoy ließ sich nicht beirren und schloss sich stundenlang ein, so dass unser fragiler Friede massiv gestört wurde.

Dann machte er mit Narcissa Schluss – oder sie mit ihm – und der von allen bewunderte, smarte Handelsherr welkte vor lauter Liebeskummer dahin wie eine Primel, die man zu gießen versäumt hat. Er schwänzte die Arbeit, vernachlässigte seine Kleidung, beleidigte seine Freunde und brütete stundenlang über obskuren Wälzern, deren Einbände er unkenntlich gemacht hatte, damit niemand erkennen konnte, was er las. Daraus schloss ich, dass es sich um schwarzmagische Werke für Liebestränke handeln müsse. Ich interessierte ich mich jedoch nicht weiter für Malfoys Lektüre, Liebschaften und Lebensführung, bis …

Eines Morgens hatte ich zu Hause einen Zaubertrank vergessen, den ich am Abend zuvor für eine Patientin mit pfefferminzösem Spunk zubereitet hatte. Ganz im Gedanken an die alte Dame öffnete ich leise die Tür, ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch und steckte das Fläschchen in den Umhang. Als ich den Kopf hob, fiel mein Blick durch die geöffnete Tür des Badezimmers auf Lucius Malfoy.

Er hatte den Oberkörper entblößt, um sich mit einer Paste eincremen zu können, die er in den Händen hielt, und verrenkte sich dabei vor dem Spiegel, denn sich selbst den Rücken einzucremen ist schwierig. Aber mir war sofort klar, warum er dabei weder die Hilfe Narcissa Blacks noch sonst irgend eines Menschen in Anspruch nehmen wollte – vom Haaransatz in seinem schlanken Nacken bis weit hinunter zwischen die Schulterblätter hatten sich die harten, schlammfarbenen Schuppen der Drachenpocken ausgebreitet, die schließlich den ganzen Körper bedecken und in wenigen Wochen durch die Blockierung der Hautatmung zu einem qualvollen Tod durch Ersticken führen würden.

Lucius Blick und meiner begegneten sich im Spiegel, und einen ungeschützten Moment lang offenbarten sich mir seine Qualen: er war allein auf sich gestellt im Angesicht einer tödlichen und schmerzhaften Krankheit, die zudem unerträgliche Schande über einen stolzen Mann wie ihn bringen würde, sobald jemand davon erfuhr. Heilung, ja selbst Linderung, war nirgends zu erwarten, und die Lebenszeit rann ihm durch die Finger wie Sand.

Einen grotesken Moment verharrten wir gebannt und erschrocken, bis Lucius nach seinem Zauberstab auf dem Waschbecken langte und mir einen Fluch entgegenschleuderte. Ich duckte mich instinktiv, und der Putz krachte hinter mir von der Wand.

Langsam richtete ich mich wieder auf.

„Hast du …?", begann ich mit ruhiger Stimme, aber Malfoy fiel mir ins Wort.

„Nein, ich habe _niemals_! Und wenn du auch nur andeuten willst, ich könnte …", seine Stimme kippte vor Abscheu, „…solche Praktiken gutheißen, _dann bringe ich dich um_!"

„… dich schon im St. Mungos vorgestellt? Es gibt hervorragende Heiler in unserer Abteilung für ansteckende und erbliche Krankheiten, weißt du? Heiler Theophrastus zum Beispiel …"

Er winkte ab und ließ sich schwer auf dem Rand der Badewanne niedersinken.

„Ich habe jeden Heiler aufgesucht, den ich auftreiben konnte und alles ausprobiert, was sie mir empfohlen haben. Mir kann nichts mehr helfen. Ich bin ein toter Mann."

Sein Zauberstab polterte zu Boden, und er schlug verzweifelt die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Bitte, Snape, verrate es niemandem! Ich flehe dich an – mach mir nicht das bisschen Zeit, das mir noch bleibt, zur Hölle!"

„Ich werde niemals jemandem davon erzählen.", antwortete ich heiser.

Ich fühlte mich furchtbar. Da lebt man so nah mit jemandem zusammen und weiß doch über die Sorgen und Nöte des anderen rein gar nichts. Und ich Idiot hatte Malfoy noch gestern glühend beneidet, weil er es sich leisten konnte, die Leckerbissen, die ihm täglich von „Feinkost Schleckmecker" sowie dem Weinkontor „Saus&Braus" pünktlich zum Mittagessen geliefert wurden, unberührt verderben zu lassen. Der Monat lag in den letzten Zügen, und ich hielt bis zum nächsten Gehaltsscheck notgedrungen die „Toast-mit-Ketchup"-Diät mit Leitungswasser, denn die Berufsgenossenschaft der knauserigen Kobolde wollte und wollte für Mutters Behandlungskosten einfach nicht zahlen und hielt mich immer wieder aufs Neue mit einer weiteren bürokratischen Hürde hin.

Ich straffte die Schultern.

„Ich würde mich zwar freuen, wenn ich in Zukunft nicht mehr im Park schlafen müsste, weil du mich im Schach niedergemacht hast und in unserem Zimmer dekadente Partys feierst, Malfoy …", sagte ich kühl und legte ihm beiläufig sein Hemd über die zuckenden Schultern, „… andererseits bin ich möglicherweise in der Lage, dir zu helfen."

Lucius hob den Kopf und musterte mich halb verächtlich, halb hoffnungsvoll, als sähe er mich heute zum ersten Mal.

„Ausgerechnet du, Snape? Du bist doch noch nicht einmal mit deiner Ausbildung fertig!"

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Aber – wie dir sicher nicht entgangen ist, lautet das Thema meiner Abschlussarbeit „Die Bekämpfung der Drachenpocken". Und da - genau wie du auf dem Gebiet der Geldvermehrung - auf dem meinen der Heilkunst ebenso genial wie arrogant bin, habe ich es tatsächlich geschafft, eine mögliche Therapie zu entwickeln." Ich hob abwehrend die Hand, als er mich mit aufkeimender Hoffnung im Gesicht unterbrechen wollte. „Was ich dir anbieten kann, ist bisher nur eine Idee. Ich weiß nicht, ob es funktionieren wird oder im Desaster endet – aber meinetwegen können wir den Versuch wagen."

„Wie genau sieht deine Heilmethode aus? Ist sie gefährlich?" Lucius verwandelte sich vor meinen Augen aus einem mutlosen, verzweifelten Bündel Elend zurück in den smarten, mit allen Wassern gewaschenen Händler.

„Natürlich ist es gefährlich, Pfeffersack! Und glaub ja nicht, du könntest mich verklagen, wenn es schief geht…"

Ein schiefes Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„… weil du nämlich dann krepiert bist.", fuhr ich ungerührt fort. „Tote gewinnen bekanntlich keine Prozesse."

Lucius betrachtete angewidert die Paste, mit der er dem schuppigen Ausschlag auf seinem Rücken beikommen wollte, und warf sie in den Rachen des Schluckschweins.

„Wie funktioniert deine Idee?"

Ich grinste süffisant.

„Wir tauschen unser Blut. Dein edler Reinblüterwein gegen meinen billigen Halbblutfusel, um es bildlich auszudrücken. Die Muggel machen so was jeden Tag und nennen es Bluttransfusion."

Malfoy ging hoch wie Filibusters Feuerwerk. „Ich soll mein Blut mit dem eines …", er suchte mit hochrotem Kopf nach dem passenden Ausdruck „… Schlammblutbastards wie dir mischen? Nie im Leben."

Ich zuckte die Schultern.

„Schön. Ich schick dir ein paar Tulpen zur Beerdigung." Ich wandte mich um zum Gehen und hatte es fast bis zur Tür geschafft, als er mich zurückrief.

„Du verfluchter Mistkerl! Ja, ich mach's – auch wenn mein Vater mich erschlägt, wenn er jemals etwas davon erfährt!"

Ich grinste ihn schamlos an.

„Deinen Papi brauchen wir nicht, Malfoy. _Ich_ komme auch ohne meinen alten Herrn klar."

Obwohl ich mir das „Im Gegensatz zu dir" geschenkt hatte, wurde Lucius rot.

„Seit achtzehn Generationen sind meine Vorfahren angesehene Kaufleute und Magier.", erklärte er mit steifer Würde. „Die Malfoys haben eine Jahrhunderte alte Tradition …."

„Wirklich rührend.", unterbrach ich. „Du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du es mit meiner Methode versuchen willst? Ich kann dir nichts versprechen! Ich will, dass dir das glasklar ist!"

„Wie stehen meine Chancen?", fragte er sachlich.

„In achtzig Prozent überleben wir beide. In weiteren fünfzehn Prozent überlebe ich und du gehst drauf.", erläuterte ich meine Berechnungen.

Malfoy kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen und legte die schlanken Finger aneinander. „Und die fehlenden fünfzehn Prozent?"

Nun, wer mit einem Kaufmann verhandelt …

„Da muss das Halbblut dran glauben – in unserem Fall wohl meine Wenigkeit." Ich verbeugte mich spöttisch.

Er wurde noch misstrauischer.

„Wo liegt denn dann dein Vorteil? Ich sehe nur Risiko für dich, Snape!"

Ich lächelte mein zahnigstes Lächeln.

„Natürlich setzt du vorher ein Testament auf, in dem du mich zu deinem legitimen Erben machst …" Als ich sein erschrockenes, abwehrendes Gesicht sah, wäre ich beinahe herausgeplatzt, beherrschte mich aber im letzten Moment. „Nein, du bist ja nicht lebensmüde - war nur ein Scherz." Ich wurde ernst. „Neben dem Vergnügen, dich feinen Pinkel möglicherweise endgültig loszuwerden, möchte ich wissen, ob ich Recht habe. Es dauert sonst noch mindestens vier Jahre zäher Formalitäten und die Gesetze erfordern Berge von Papier, bevor die ersten Tests am Menschen durchgeführt werden dürfen. Ich möchte aber gerne _jetzt schon_ wissen, ob ich Recht habe!"

Lucius Malfoy ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen, während er unruhig auf seiner unbequemen Sitzgelegenheit, dem Wannenrand, herumrutschte.

„Was machen wir, wenn einer von uns tatsächlich stirbt?"

Gute Frage. Ich hatte sie schon bedacht.

„Mit deiner Leiche werde ich keine Probleme haben. Ob du an den Drachenpocken oder an unserem Blutaustausch stirbst, wird niemand feststellen können. Dafür ist deine Krankheit schon zu weit fortgeschritten."

Er nickte mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht.

„Falls ich draufgehe, werden wir alles so vorbereitet haben, dass ich mich bei einem Selbstversuch geirrt habe – liegt ja nicht so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt, oder?" Es gab unter Heilern wie Ärzten Dutzende von Beispielen für erfolgreiche und auch tödlich verlaufende Selbstversuche ehrgeiziger Männer wie mir.

Malfoy schwieg und starrte auf seine gefalteten Hände.

„Also?", fragte ich endlich. „Vertraust du mir - und wir beide wagen es?"

Als er aufblickte, waren seine kühlen blauen Augen einen Moment lang farblos wie die eines Greises.

„Habe ich eine Wahl?", fragte er müde.

Ich hob als Antwort eine Augenbraue.

Malfoy fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Als er mich endlich wieder ansah, lag auf seinen Lippen das gewohnte Haifischlächeln.

„Wir probieren deine Idee aus – aber nur, damit ich in Zukunft das Zimmer nicht mehr mit einem Schlammblutbastard teilen muss!"

Ich schubste Malfoy, der noch immer auf dem Wannenrand balancierte, nach hinten, so dass er hinterrücks in die Badewanne plumpste und nur noch seine strampelnden Beine zu sehen waren.

„Hättest du wohl gerne, Blutsbruder! - Willkommen im Club der Halbblutprinzen!"

Mens sana in corpore sano.


	23. Experimente

Kapitel 23.:Experimente

Am nächsten Tag nahm ich mir eine Woche Urlaub und begann mit den Vorbereitungen: Ich besorgte das Muggelequipment für Bluttrasfusionen und mischte vorsorglich Zaubertränke gegen Fieber und Schmerzen. Malfoy bestellte Essen und Trinken, so dass wir ein paar Tage lang abgeschottet von der Außenwelt unseren Versuch durchführen konnten.

Manchmal beschlichen mich leise Bedenken: Obwohl ich sein Leiden aufrichtig bedauerte, konnte ich Lucius Malfoy nach wie vor nicht ausstehen. Wenn ich ehrlich war neidete ich ihm all seine unverdienten und ausschließlich auf seiner Geburt beruhenden Eigenschaften: seine Zugehörigkeit zu einer alteingesessenen Reinblüterfamilie, das Vermögen, dass ihm nach dem Tod seines Vaters in den Schoß fallen würde, der garantierte berufliche Erfolg, sein gutes Aussehen - alles Qualitäten, die ihm immerfort und überall mühelos jene Türen öffneten, die mir so hartnäckig verschlossen blieben und deren zögerliche Öffnung _ich_ mir Inch für Inch hartnäckig erkämpfen musste. Wenn Lucius Malfoy wenigstens dumm oder ein Weichling gewesen wäre – aber nein, ich fand auch da keinen Grund, auf ihn herabblicken zu können. Ich befand mich in allen Bereichen des Lebens ihm gegenüber in der Defensive– war sein schwacher Punkt, die Drachenpocken, nicht meine Möglichkeit zum Ausspielen einer Machtposition, nach der ich so lange vergeblich Ausschau gehalten hatte? Die bösen Worte „Versuchskaninchen" und „Ausnutzen einer Notlage" erhoben ihre hässlichen Häupter …

Ich schob diese Gedanken schnell beiseite, denn mir stand das große Ziel vor Augen, die Heilung der Drachenpocken durch _mich_, den Sohn eines Muggel-Hilfsarbeiters und einer einfachen Krankenpflegerin. Meine Eltern wären sehr stolz auf mich, und ich freute mich schon darauf, Mutter in einem ihrer besseren Momente davon erzählen zu können. Mit einer festen Stelle am St. Mungos konnte ich mir dann sogar eine eigene Wohnung in einem Stadtteil leisten, der von Spinners End so weit wie möglich entfernt lag, und zwar in jeder Hinsicht. - Und schließlich riskierte auch ich bei dem Experiment etwas, wenn mein Risiko auch deutlich geringer war als das des Patienten – und wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt!

Am Freitagabend war es endlich so weit. Ich untersuchte Malfoy gründlich – abgesehen von den Drachenpocken war er kerngesund – und erläuterte ihm noch einmal ausführlich, was ich plante.

Am Ende meiner Ausführungen runzelte Lucius nachdenklich die Stirn. „Sollten wir nicht doch lieber noch jemanden aus dem St. Mungos hinzuziehen? Ich meine, falls etwas schief läuft?"

Das wollte ich nun auf gar keinen Fall – wenn beispielsweise Bozo Brute dahinter kam was ich hier vorhatte und _bevor_ mir das Ergebnis des Versuches Recht geben würde, bekäme ich Riesenärger. Wahrscheinlich würde ich wegen unautorisierter Menschenversuche bei St. Mungos hochkant rausfliegen, an keinem Krankenhaus der Zauberwelt jemals wieder Heiler werden dürfen und darüber hinaus drohten mir noch ein paar Monate in Askaban. Der Erfolg der Heilmethode würde jedoch diese Konsequenzen ins Gegenteil verkehren und im Nachhinein die Methode rechtfertigen – ich war nicht der erste, bei dem die alte Weisheit von „Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel" zum Tragen kommen würde. Urquhard Rackharrow beispielsweise bediente sich seinerzeit ähnlicher Methoden bei der Erfindung des Eingeweide-Ausweide-Fluches, und dessen Portrait hing in St. Mungos und nicht in der Eingangshalle von Askaban.

„Nein. Kommt nicht in Frage!", beschied ich Malfoy kühl. „Wir alleine oder gar nicht!" Gespannt wartete ich auf seine Antwort.

„Aber die Technik ist sehr _muggel_. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei!", wandte er ein.

Ich wischte seine Bedenken beiseite.

„Muggelärzte machen das jeden Tag. Vertrau mir einfach."

Das war nicht so leicht, wie ich den widerstreitenden Gefühlen auf seinem Gesicht entnehmen konnte. Lucius überlegte lange, gab sich aber endlich geschlagen: „Ich habe ja keine andere Wahl.", bemerkte er resigniert. „Also gut, fang an!"

Er krempelte den Ärmel hoch und hielt mir die Armbeuge hin, damit ich die Nadel in seine Vene stechen konnte.

An dieser Stelle wird die Kletterei durch den Wasserfall gefährlich. Das Eis des Wasserfalls ist von winzigen Luftbläschen durchsetzt wie ein Schwamm, wenn ich Pech habe, kracht der Serac unter meinem Gewicht zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus. Mir bricht trotz der Kälte der Schweiß aus, und meine Hände zittern. Ich schaue nach oben, wo sich das glitzernde Sternenzelt über mir ausgebreitet hat und eine bleiche Mondsichel meine Bemühungen erhellt.

Ein paar lange Atemzüge später habe ich meine Furcht wieder im Griff. Ich beschließe, ein Paar Fuß weit zurück zu steigen und eine andere Wassersäule auszuprobieren – Rückschläge sind normal und für den kompletten Abbruch des Unternehmens ist es noch viel zu früh. Ich war noch nie jemand, der schnell aufgegeben hat.

Etwas weiter rechts habe ich schließlich Glück, das Eis ist glashart und schimmert bläulich im Mondlicht. Während sich mein Puls wieder normalisiert, arbeite ich mich beharrlich weiter und weiter hinauf zu Lucius Malfoy.

Am Anfang des Versuches verlief alles wie am Schnürchen. Mir wurde zwar für einige Stunden speiübel, aber ich erholte mich schnell und konnte mich nun ganz auf meinen Patienten konzentrieren.

Lucius Malfoy vertrug mein Muggelblut nicht so gut, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte. Er entwickelte schnell hohes Fieber, dem ich mit den vorbereiteten Zaubertränken entgegenwirkte. Trotzdem verfiel er in der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag in wilde Fieberträume, in denen er Narcissa gestand, er habe sie mit der Behauptung nur angelogen, sie mit ihrer Schwester betrogen zu haben, Bellatrix sei in ihrer aggressiven Art mehr Furcht einflößend denn begehrenswert - und er liebe nur Narcissa! Aber Lucius fand den Gedanken unerträglich, sie als seine Verlobte könne nach seinem Tode vor aller Welt mit dem Makel der Drachenpocken besudelt werden. Sie müsse ihm glauben, er habe wirklich nie, nie …

Mir war klar, dass meine Ohren da etwas absolut Privates gehört hatten. Ich beschloss, Lucius gegenüber niemals zu erwähnen, dass ich wusste, wie er für Narcissa empfand. Ich hoffte nur, die beiden würden nach Lucius Heilung noch einmal zueinander finden.

Am nächsten Abend wurde es für Lucius kritisch. Zum Fieber gesellten sich schreckliche Krämpfe und Schmerzen hinzu, die ich auch mit den stärksten Heiltränken kaum in den Griff bekam. Ich fühlte Panik in mir aufsteigen, denn ein Scheitern meiner Methode und der Tod Lucius Malfoys waren für mich bisher zwar eine gedankliche Hypothese, aber keine tatsächlich eintretende Konsequenz gewesen – und dieser gefühlsmäßige Irrtum schlug jetzt mit ganzer Härte zurück. Ich gestand mir als letzte Frist noch zwei Stunden Wartezeit zu – dann würde ich St. Mungos alarmieren, mit allen sich daraus ergebenden Konsequenzen.

So trieb ich an der Grenze zwischen Verzweiflung und Panik dahin, während ich Malfoys Stirn und Waden mit Umschlägen kühlte und ihm ab und zu einen Schluck Zaubertrank einflößte. Der sterbende Lucius hielt meine Hand umklammert wie das letzte Band zum Leben und ich verwünschte ausgiebig meine intellektuelle Unfähigkeit, die Behandlungsmethode nicht noch sicherer und effektiver ausgetüftelt zu haben.

Dann geschah das Wunder: Lucius Fieber sank, erst langsam, dann immer schneller. Das unerträgliche Stöhnen und die Muskelkrämpfe ließen nach, der Ausschlag auf seinem Rücken verschwand, und als am Montag die Sonne aufging, schlug auch Lucius Malfoy die Augen auf. Sie hatten den glänzenden Schleier verloren und sein Blick war wieder klar und bewusst.

„Ist es vorbei?", krächzte er heiser.

Ich nickte stumm. Die Erleichterung schnürte mir den Hals zu. Wir waren beide Tod und Verderben um Haaresbreite von der Schippe gesprungen.

„Ich erinnere mich an gar nichts seitdem du mir diese verfluchte Muggelnadel in den Arm gerammt hast.", fuhr er fort. „Verflixt – kann ich einen Schluck Wasser haben, bitte?"

Ich gab ihm Wasser zu trinken und konnte mein doppeltes Glück kaum fassen.

Unser Verhältnis zueinander wandelte sich grundlegend: Lucius Malfoy zeigte sich beinahe rührend dankbar, und ich hatte ein mächtig schlechtes Gewissen ihm gegenüber, weil ihm die Erinnerung an die kritischen Phasen seiner Heilung völlig abging.

Lucius hingegen lud mich ein zu sich nach Hause nach Malfoy Manor.

Ich lehnte ab mit dem Hinweis, ich könne mich dort wohl kaum mit meinen schäbigen Umhängen sehen lassen, doch Malfoy bestand darauf. Anscheinend wurde ihm als geselligem Menschen bei diesem Gespräch zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass ich mein Zimmer aus purer finanzieller Not mit jemandem teilte und nicht, weil ich gerne Menschen um mich hatte wie er. Darum bestand er darauf, mich in die Grundkenntnisse der Finanzwelt einzuweihen, die mich bis dato nicht sonderlich interessiert hatten – ich schätzte am Heilerberuf vor allem die intellektuelle Herausforderung und Vielfältigkeit; Geld und Ruhm waren im Vergleich dazu angenehme Dreingaben, die ich dann auch nicht verachtete.

Einmal damit konfrontiert fand ich die Spielregeln der internationalen Finanzmagie simpel und leicht zu beherrschen. Bei meiner nächsten Schachniederlage forderte Lucius Malfoy von mir als meinen Tribut an den Sieger die Annahme einer kleinen Summe, mit der ich erste Spekulationen an der Londoner Zauberterminbörse durchführen sollte. Zähneknirschen nahm ich das Geld an, investierte in eine Firma, die einen neuen Schlank-ohne-Diät-Zaubertrank auf den Markt werfen wollte - und verdiente an einem Tag so viel wie sonst in einem ganzen Jahr. Ich zahlte das Darlehen sofort an den widerstrebenden Lucius zurück (mein Sieg im Schach!) und meine finanzielle Situation entspannte sich merklich, so dass ich nicht nur Mutter ein paar Zusatzbehandlungen gegen Verschwinditis, sondern auch mir einige bescheidene Luxusanschaffungen wie neue Bücher oder anständige Kleidung gönnen konnte.

Darum hatte ich bei der nächsten Einladung nach Malfoy Manor auch keine Ausrede mehr, und ich sagte zu, die erste Juniwoche des Jahres 1979 dort zu verbringen. Ich war ziemlich aufgeregt, denn ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich mich in so ungewohnter Gesellschaft zu benehmen hatte. Malfoy lachte über meine Bedenken und erklärte, ich solle einfach so sein wie immer: kühl, zurückhaltend und arrogant, das käme hervorragend an bei den Malfoys. Es wäre übrigens kein Problem, das ich ein Halbblut sei – allerdings sollte ich diese Eigenschaft seinem Vater Abraxas wenn möglich nicht aufs Tapet bringen. Abraxas sei sehr stolz auf das reine Blut der Familie und würde seinem Sohn Lucius sofort enterben und ohne einen Knut in der Tasche aus dem Haus jagen, wenn er wüsste, auf welches Experiment er sich mit mir eingelassen hatte. Die anderen Familienmitglieder und Gäste würden mir mein Halbblut schon nicht nachtragen, wenn Lucius sich für mich einsetzte, und allgemein könne ich mich meiner Haut Lucius Erfahrung nach äußerst spitzzüngig erwehren und sei frei, dies auch zu tun. Darüber hinaus solle ich mich durch seine verrückte Verwandtschaft bloß nicht einschüchtern oder gar beleidigen lassen – insbesondere nicht durch Bellatrix Black, die mit ihren Schwestern Narcissa und der etwas später zum Sommerfest am Wochenende erwarteten Andromeda ebenfalls Malfoy Manor besuchen würde. Lucius zeigte mir ein Foto, das die drei Schwestern zeigte: Links blinzelte die scheue, elfengleiche Narcissa in die Kamera, die so zerbrechlich schien wie aus Spinnwebseide und Porzellan gemacht. Doch Narcissa setzte auf erstaunliche Weise immer genau das durch, was sie wollte. Dabei opponierte sie niemals offen gegen etwas – nein, am Ende war Lucius genau wie alle anderen fest davon überzeugt, _er_ habe ursprünglich die Idee gehabt und müsse seinerseits Narcissa überreden! Ich schmunzelte über Narcissas Verhandlungsgeschick und freute mich, dass die beiden sich versöhnt hatten und im Herbst heiraten wollten.

Das zweite Mädchen auf dem Bild ganz rechts unterschied sich diametral von Narcissa: Bellatrix Black räkelte sich dort so üppig und verführerisch, dass mich ihre Vorzüge beinah aus dem Rahmen heraus ansprangen. Ihre stolze Haltung, das hochgereckte Kinn, ihr herausfordernd offenherziges und dabei sündhaft teures Kleid sowie der arrogante Blick von oben herab war geradezu eine Einladung an den Jagdtrieb der Männer, sie zu erobern. Ich gebe zu, sie sprach mich auf eine beinahe schmerzhafte, kaum zu erklärende Weise an.

Das dritte Mädchen – im Alter wie im Bild genau zwischen Narcissa und Bellatrix - hieß Andromeda. Während sowohl die Ältere als auch die jüngere Schwester Männerherzen schneller schlagen ließen, war Andromeda zwar hübsch, aber absolut unscheinbar: Mausblondes Haar, allerweltsblaue Augen, schlanke Figur. An ihr war nichts Aufregendes und geheimnisvoll Verruchtes wie an Bellatrix, nichts lockte den Beschützerinstinkt hervor wie die zarte Narcissa. Andromeda war einfach nur sterbenslangweilig.

So ließ ich dann Anfang Juni die Arbeit am St. Mungos sowie die Ausarbeitung meiner Abschlussarbeit stehen und liegen, packte meinen Koffer und folgte Lucius Malfoy in die Welt der Schönen, Reichen und Reinblüter, die mir bis dato nur aus den Klatschspalten der Hexenwoche, die ich meiner Mutter regelmäßig ans Krankenbett mitbrachte, ein Begriff war.

Malfoy Manor war ein überwältigender Anblick: Von einem weitläufigen, gepflegten und von künstlichen Seen und Flüssen durchzogenen Park umgeben lag es weithin sichtbar auf einer Anhöhe, die sich Malfoy Tops nannte. Alle Wälder, Felder und auch die Siedlungen rundum gehörten zum Landgut der Familie. Das Anwesen selbst war ein stilvoller klassizistischer Bau in typischem Understatement, bei dem nicht protziges Gold oder verspielte Türmchen vom Reichtum seiner Besitzer zeugten, sondern die elegante Schlichtheit der Architektur, eine erlesene Auswahl von auf den ersten Blick „einfachen" Materialien sowie die Konzentration auf klare Linienführung und kühle Blütenfarben im rieseigen Parkgelände, in dem bereits die in strahlendem Weiß leuchtenden Zelte für das kommende Sommerfest aufgebaut waren.

Mein Auftakt bei den Malfoys war etwas holprig. Beim Abendessen erwähnte Bellatrix Black süffisant den Schlammblüter, den ihre Schwester Andromeda zum Sommerfest anzuschleppen gedenke. Bella merkte an, dass schlechter Geschmack in Modefragen wie in der Auswahl männlicher Begleiter wohl nicht erblich sein könne, da man sonst vermuten müsse, Andromeda sei selbst ein Schlammblutbastard.

Meine Mine fror für einen Moment lang ein und mein Rückrat versteifte sich unwillkürlich, doch der alte Abraxas Malfoy, der dem Kopf der Tafel und damit der gesamten Tischgesellschaft wie ein Gutsherr vorsaß, hatte mich in exakt diesem Moment beobachtet und prompt erwischt.

„Sie sympathisieren doch nicht etwa mit diesem Abschaum, Mr. Snape?", bemerkte er mit schneidender Höflichkeit, hinter der ich den stahlharten Patriarchen erkannte. Alle Gespräche am Tisch verstummten schlagartig, und die Gesichter wandten sich ausnahmslos mir zu.

„Nein. Ich bin einer von diesem Abschaum.", entgegnete ich ihm ebenso eisig, während ich die Serviette sorgsam zusammenfaltete und niederlegte. „Mein Vater war ein Muggel, und er gab mir niemals Anlass, mich seiner zu schämen!"

Der alte Malfoy wandte sich an seinen Sohn.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, mir _sowas_ …" – das Wort klang in seinem Munde nach einer Mischung aus Bandwurm und Blutegel – „…ins Haus zu schleppen? Antworte mir, Lucius!"

Ich erhob mich steif und schob den Stuhl zurück.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte ihnen meine Gesellschaft nicht aufdrängen …"

Lucius packte meine Hand und hielt mich fest, als ich mich zum Gehen wenden wollte. Er stand ebenfalls auf.

„Severus ist ein Freund, Vater. Wenn er geht, dann gehe auch ich.", erklärte er fest. „Außerdem hat er bei seiner ersten Investition einen tausendprozentigen Reingewinn erwirtschaftet – ich glaube, damit kann es selbst Großonkel Ebenezer nicht aufnehmen, oder?"

Der Abscheu in der Miene des Alten wurde durch Überraschung ersetzt.

„Ein Kaufmann? Ich dachte, er sei am St. Mungos …?"

Lucius verzog die Lippen zu jenem arroganten Lächeln, dass Narcissa so an ihm liebte.

„Ja, ein Heiler. Aber im Herzen ein ebenso eiskalter Rechner wie wir, Vater – Severus hat seine wahre Berufung nur noch nicht erkannt!"

„Worin hat er investiert?", gab der Alte zurück.

„Die Diät-Sache, von der du nichts wissen wolltest und deren Ertrag dann in den Himmel geschossen ist wie Zauberbohnen!"

„Oh! Ja. Also …", geriet der Patriarch ins Stottern und fügte nach einem Moment der Verwirrung und des Gedankenordnens hinzu: „Wenn das so ist – dann herzlich Willkommen im Hause Malfoy, Mr. Snape! Ich entschuldige mich für mein ungebührliches Verhalten - Ich habe nicht gewusst, welch unglaubliche Qualitäten in ihnen schlummern!"

Ich nickte knapp.

„Schon vergessen."

Abraxas Malfoy beugte sein Haupt knapp und entschuldigend vor seinem Sohn, und wir beide nahmen wieder Platz. Die Gespräche um uns herum wurden wieder aufgenommen, und die Atmosphäre entspannte sich unmittelbar.

„Das wäre geschafft! Das der Alte aber auch jedem Freund, den ich mal nach Hause mitbringe, sofort auf den Zahn fühlen muss!", flüsterte mir Lucius ins Ohr, während er einer Hauselfe bedeutete, mir Wein nachzuschenken.

„Du wusstest, dass er so reagieren würde?" Ich war ziemlich sauer auf ihn, weil er mich nicht vorgewarnt hatte.

„Na klar! Aber zum Glück bist du ja wirklich ein verkappter Pfeffersack wie wir, und sogar Großonkel Ebenezer, unser größtes Finanzgenie, müsste sich vor dir fürchten." Er klang plötzlich besorgt. „Ich hoffe doch, du willst nicht irgendwann einmal bei der Konkurrenz einsteigen, oder?"

Ich grinste. „Kein Interesse. Ich bleibe bei den Heilern, versprochen!"

Wir stießen mit dem hervorragenden Elfenwein – ich hatte noch niemals einen so überragenden Tropfen genossen – an, und die Woche versprach, doch noch ein Gewinn für mich zu werden.

Nach und nach machte Lucius mich mit den übrigen Gästen vertraut, und da mein Halbblutproblem vom Familienoberhaupt zu meinen Gunsten entschieden war, betrachteten mich alle als Ihresgleichen und nutzten die Gelegenheit, einen Heiler auszuquetschen. Ich hätte im Anschluss an das Essen mit Erpressung eine Menge Geld verdienen können, denn viele der Anwesenden schienen zu glauben, ich könne mal eben ihre Zipperlein beheben und sie vertrauten mir so ungebeten wie offenherzig ihre diversen Probleme an. Ich beantwortete ihre Fragen, so gut es eben ging, und als schließlich das Gespräch auf andere Themen – natürlich Handelangelegenheiten - umschwenkte, fragte man mich ebenso selbstverständlich nach meiner Meinung wie zuvor.

Der Abend und die weitere Woche gestalteten sich insgesamt unterhaltsamer als ich erwartet hatte, denn die Mitglieder der Familie Malfoy und ihre Gäste erwiesen sich als intelligente und scharfsinnige Gesprächspartner in jeder Hinsicht. Außerdem boten die weitläufigen Räumlichkeiten und der wunderbare Park ausgiebige Rückzugsmöglichkeiten, wenn mir die Gesellschaft der vielen Leute in Malfoy Manor auf die Nerven zu gehen drohte.

Am vierten Morgen meines Aufenthaltes erwachte ich früh und beschloss, vor dem Frühstück ein wenig die Stille des Parks bei einem Spaziergang zu genießen. Ich besichtigte den Musikpavillon, besichtigte die künstliche Ruine, durchschritt die mit Rosen der Sorte „Raubritter" bedeckte Gartenlaube und umrundete den Seerosenteich mit den zarten, porzellanartigen _Nymphaea alba_, die ein zauberhaftes, beinahe verwunschenes Bild im Morgenlicht abgaben. An den Pferdeställen entdeckte ich, dass deren Haupttor sperrangelweit offen stand. Ich ging hinüber, es zu schließen, damit die kostbaren Pferde nicht die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und sich über die zarten Triebe im Kräuter- und Blumengarten hermachen konnten.

„Lass das Tor offen, du Dummkopf! Oder glaubst du, ich steige für dich von meinem Roß?", vernahm ich plötzlich hinter mir eine Stimme.

Ich drehte mich um und verrenkte mir den Hals, um zur ältesten Tochter des Hauses Black hinaufschauen zu können, die auf einem prächtigen Rappen thronte und abschätzig aus dem Damensattel auf mich Erdenwurm herabblickte wie die Königin von Saba persönlich. Die Hufspuren im gepflegten, taunassen Gras zeigten, warum ich den geschmeidigen Tritt des Hengstes nicht vernommen hatte.

„Entschuldigung. Ich habe dich nicht gehört, Bellatrix."

Sie lachte, und mir stellten sich die Nackenhaare hoch.

„Komm her und beuge dein Knie. Dann verschränk die Hände, damit ich absteigen kann. Los, mach schon!", kommandierte sie. Ich gehorchte verblüfft.

Völlig selbstverständlich nutzte sie meine Hilfe wie die einer gewöhnlichen Stallelfe, wobei sie mir zuerst mit völliger Absicht ihr tief ausgeschnittenes Dekolleté unverschämt dicht vor die Nase hielt, um dann auch noch scheinbar zu straucheln, damit sie sich wie zufällig einen langen Moment an mich pressen konnte, als ich sie auffing.

Ich atmete tief durch und rang darum, meine Gelassenheit beizubehalten. Bellatrix Black war eine Meisterin des Frontalangriffs, und ich noch nicht besonders erfahren in diesen Dingen.

Mit aufreizender Miene drückte Bellatrix mir die Zügel in die Hand.

„Na los, beweg dich, Sohn eines Muggels! Bring das Pferd in den Stall!" Sie strich mir über die Wange, um mir gleich darauf auffordernd einen Stoß gegen die Schulter zu versetzen.

Ich ergriff grob ihren Arm, wickelte blitzschnell die Zügel darum und sagte kalt: „Mach deine Arbeit doch selbst, Hexe!"

Sie starrte mich ungläubig an, warf dann ihren Kopf in den Nacken und lachte verrückt wie eine Veela. Mir wurde siedend heiß.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort packte sie das Pferd beim Halfter und mich beim Kragen und zog uns beide hinein in das Dunkel des Stalles.

Dort ließ sie den Rappen fahren, packte mich beim Schopf, warf mich gegen die Seite einer leer stehenden Box und bog mir den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Küss mich, Schlammblut!", fauchte sie wild.

Ich riss mich los, fing sie zwischen meinen Armen ein – und küsste Bellatrix mitten auf ihre roten roten Lippen.

Es war als küsse man einen Vulkan, ich kann es nicht anders beschreiben. Ich ertrank in dieser Hitze wie in Magma, und alles um mich herum zischte und brodelte und kochte …

Ohne Vorwarnung stieß Bellatrix mich zurück, wobei sie mir gleichzeitig die Reitpeitsche durchs Gesicht zog und mir ihr Knie an jene Stelle rammte, an der Männer am empfindlichsten getroffen werden können.

Ich ging augenblicklich zu Boden.

„Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, ich würde mich mit einem _Schlammblutbastard _wie dir einlassen, oder?", lachte die Reinblüterin mich aus, während ich mich sprachlos vor Schmerz vor ihr im Staube wand.

Leichtherzig streifte sie ihre Handschuhe ab, ließ sie zusammen mit der Gerte vor mir zu Boden fallen und schritt hinaus in das Morgenlicht, als habe sie nichts Wichtigeres zertreten als einen Regenwurm.

Nachdem ich meinen Stolz und mich vom Boden aufgesammelt hatte und wieder aufrecht gehen konnte, machte ich mich auf dem Weg zurück ins Haus. Ich dachte gar nicht daran, Bellatrix ihren Triumph zu gönnen und beim Frühstück zu fehlen. Zum Glück blieb mir genug Zeit, mich zu waschen und umzuziehen.

Als ich an der Frühstückstafel neben ihm Platz nahm, musterte Lucius mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und meinte unschuldig: „Was ist denn mit dir …?"

„Frag lieber nicht!", knurrte ich ungehalten, und Lucius war klug genug, nicht weiterzubohren.

Nach einer Tasse Tee hatte ich mich dann soweit im Griff, Bellatrix schadenfrohe, die Konversation der ganzen Gesellschaft übertönende Frage, wie ich es denn geschafft habe, mich beim Rasieren ausgerechnet an der _Augenbraue_ zu schneiden, so beiläufig wie kühl zu beantworten.

„Mich hat eine rossige Stute getreten. Kommt nicht wieder vor."

Ich ignorierte Lucius erst fragenden, dann verstehenden Blick und widmete mich schweigend dem Frühstück. War ja nicht so, dass mein Freund mich nicht vor seiner zukünftigen Schwägerin gewarnt hätte.

Quod licet jovi, non licet bovi.


	24. Pegasus

Kapitel 24. Pegasus

An diesem Punkt meiner Erinnerungen angekommen habe ich den ersten Teil der Kletterei hinauf nach Askaban, den gefrorenen Wasserfall, überwunden. Als ich das Felsband erreiche und die Schnallen der Steigeisen mit klammen Fingern löse, blicke ich hinunter ins Tal. Unten ist alles in eine bleierne Schwärze gegossen, und schemenhaft erkenne ich die Windungen des Trampelpfades, auf dem mich Crabbe und Goyle das erste Stück des Weges begleitet haben.

Ich lasse Eispickel, Eishaken und Steigeisen zurück und begebe mich mit leichterem Rucksack an den Durchstieg eines Kamins, der mir den Weg durch den Felsen erleichtert.

Anfänger kleben vor Angst gerne am Felsen wie eine platt geschlagene Mücke an der Scheibe. Das ist ein Fehler, denn so verliert man die Übersicht und kann die Griffe und Vorsprünge nicht erkennen, die einem das Fortkommen und die Balance erleichtern. Im Kamin ist der Abstand zum vermeintlich sicheren Felsen am größten, man klettert sozusagen frei schwebend über dem Abgrund, Arme und Beine rechts und links abstützend wie an den beiden Seiten eines Türdurchganges. Viele Muggeltricks sehen spektakulär aus, sind bei genauem Hinsehen aber recht einfach. Ich bin schon gespannt auf Lucius Gesicht, wenn ich ihm eröffne, wie wir beide Askaban verlassen werden. Die Methode ist ultramuggel und wird ihm gar nicht schmecken...

Lucius fehlt mir sehr. Er war der erste wirkliche Freund, den ich jemals hatte - damit meine ich nicht, dass ich Crabbe und Goyle nicht auch als meine Freunde betrachte. Aber bei Malfoy war es zum ersten Mal so, dass mir jemand ebenbürtig war und ich ihm nicht, wie so vielen anderen, etwas vormachen konnte – am Ende durchschaute Lucius mich doch. Wir stritten uns häufig und leidenschaftlich, und ich kann es auf den Tod nicht leiden, wenn sich jemand meinen Plänen widersetzt. Aber bei Lucius beschlich mich manchmal das Gefühl, _er_ könne Recht haben und nicht _ich_... für mich damals eine völlig neue Erfahrung, an die ich mich erst gewöhnen musste.

Eine Sternschnuppe durchquert den Himmel über mir und erstirbt durch Verglühen. Ich schlucke heftig und meine Gedanken kehren zurück zu den Sternen...

Abgesehen von dem Zwischenfall mit Bellatrix Black vergingen die Tage angenehm und wie im Flug, und der Samstag kam schneller heran als erwartet. Am Abend sollte das alljährliche Sommerfest stattfinden, mit Ball und Feuerwerk und einem Kammerorchester, wie es sich für standesbewußte und reiche Herren wie die Malfoys gehört. Ich hatte meinen scheußlichen Festumhang noch in lebhafter Erinnerung und ließ mich von Lucius beraten, der meine Neuerwerbung angemessen fand, das Hemd dazu aber viel zu konventionell. Er meinte, ich solle ruhig mal was wagen und nötigte mich schließlich, eines seiner Hemden anzuprobieren.

„Wow! Du siehst ja richtig gut aus, Severus!", meinte er verblüfft.

Ich war ebenfalls erstaunt. Das Hemd kratzte zwar wegen des gestärkten Kragens, aber ich sah nicht so mager und blass darin aus wie üblich.

Er wollte mir das sündhaft teure Hemd sofort schenken, ich es natürlich auf keinen Fall annehmen, und so einigten wir uns als Kompromiss darauf, dass ich mir das Kleidungsstück für den Abend ausleihen konnte.

Als ich gerade halb in die Ärmel meiner eigenen Kleidung geschlüpft war, krachte die Tür auf, und ein Wirbelwind schoss herein, um sich Lucius um den Hals zu werfen.

„Lucius, alter Verführer! Wann willst du und Narcissa mich endlich zur Tante machen?"

Lucius grinste, küsste die junge Frau sanft auf die Wange und meinte: „Das darfst du schon uns überlassen, Süße, denn erst einmal wird geheiratet, ganz wie es sich gehört! Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind: wie steht es denn mit deinem Liebesleben, Andromeda? Diesmal ist es ein _Muggel_, wie ich hörte! - Dein Vater wird dich enterben und deine Mutter dich aus allen Portraits und Fotoalben heraushexen!"

Andromeda Black warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte – und ihr Lachen war ähnlich und doch so anders wie das ihrer älteren Schwester. Bei Andromeda klang es melodisch und glücklich und eigenwillig und … ich verliebte mich auf der Stelle und wider schmerzhaft erworbener Erfahrung in das Lachen eines Mädchens, dass ich für das Mauerblümchen unter den Töchtern der Blacks gehalten hatte!

„Ach, Lucius, was Bellatrix und Narcissa immer gleich denken!", fuhr sie unbekümmert fort, ohne das Erdbeben zu bemerken, das sie in mir ausgelöst hatte. „Ted Tonks ist nur ein guter Freund, sonst nichts! Ich habe einfach die Nase voll davon, ohne eine gescheite Aufgabe zu Hause herum zu hängen und die Zeit totzuschlagen. Ted studiert übrigens Astrophysik – das wäre was für mich … " Sie senkte die Stimme. „Du weißt genau, was meine Eltern dazu sagen werden! Also verplappere dich nicht, Lucius!"

Der schlaksige Muggel Ted Tonks stand linkisch und ebenso verlegen in der Tür wie ich neben Lucius, wir beide beobachteten als Außenseiter die ungezwungene Vertrautheit zwischen Lucius Malfoy und seiner zukünftigen Schwägerin Andromeda Black. Teds Blick, mit dem er meinen Freund bedachte, erkannte ich sofort: Er betrachtete sich keineswegs als _Kumpel_ – Ted Tonks war bis über beide Ohren in Andromeda verschossen.

Ich schlüpfte hastig in mein Hemd und schloss die Knöpfe, als Lucius sich meiner bewusst wurde und mich Andromeda vorstelle: „Das ist Severus Snape, mit dem ich mir in London das Zimmer teile."

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Das unerträglich arrogante Schachgenie? Wegen dem du und Narcissa im Hyde Park beinahe wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses verhaftet worden wärt?"

Lucius grinste entschuldigend.

„Eben der! Ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Severus _ist_ der arroganteste und halsstarrigste Dickschädel, den ich kenne, aber ich habe ihm einiges zu verdanken!" Er knuffte mich freundschaftlich in die Seite.

Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen - wie konnte ein Mädchen, das auf einem Foto so langweilig, so blass und unscheinbar gewirkt hatte, dermaßen vor Leben und Temperament sprühen? Andromeda war offensichtlich ein Fotomorphmagus - außerdem sah sie, wenn sie lachte, sogar noch deutlich jünger aus als ihre Schwester Narcissa!

Andromeda reichte mir ihre schlanke Hand. Ich verneigte mich, als ich sie ergriff, und sagte so beherrscht ich konnte: „Ich freue mich, sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Black."

„Ganz meinerseits. Es gibt übrigens auf der ganzen Welt _niemanden_, der auch nur annähernd so arrogant wäre wie mein lieber Schwager – Lucius braucht übrigens dringend eine Brille, sie ähneln nämlich nicht im Mindesten einem Thestral."

Lucius bekam einen Hustenanfall und wandte sich ab.

Andromeda fuhr ungerührt fort: „He, das hast _du_ über ihn gesagt, Lucius, nicht ich! Und außerdem war es gelogen, dein Freund sieht nämlich absolut toll aus! Nennen sie mich Andromeda - Miss Black klingt so förmlich." Sie küsste mich herzlich auf die Wange.

„Severus." Mehr brachte ich beim besten Willen nicht heraus.

Lucius rettete mich elegant.

„Ich habe meinen Freund für heute Abend als deinen Tischherrn eingeteilt. Ich hoffe, du bist einverstanden?"

Andromeda lächelte mich strahlend an.

„Prima! Endlich mal ein aufgeweckter, gutaussehender Tischherr für den Ball und kein Angeber wie Rodolphus oder ein Langweiler wie Rabastan, der dauernd unter dem Tisch mein Knie betatschen will!"

Sie hakte sich kameradschaftlich bei Ted Tonks ein, der sich vergeblich an einem Pokerface versuchte.

„Ted ist wirklich ein richtiger knuddeliger Teddybär, ihr werdet schon sehen – fast wie der Bruder, den ich nie hatte! Er soll mir helfen, meinen Vater zu überreden, mich bei den Muggeln studieren zu lassen." Sie blinzelte mir verschwörerisch zu. „Ich freue mich übrigens schon sehr auf den Ball heute Abend, Severus!"

Damit zog sie den vor Verlegenheit und Eifersucht sprachlosen Ted Tonks mit sich hinaus in den Flur. - Teds Blick jedoch, den er mir über die Schulter hinweg zukommen ließ, hätte Sodom und Gomorrha in Schutt und Asche gelegt.

„Na, wenn sie sich da mal nicht irrt …", murmelte Lucius und warf mir einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Der Ball war wundervoll. Andromeda sprühte nur so vor Charme und verrückten Ideen, und ich klebte wie durch Amortentia verhext an ihren Lippen. Noch nie hatte ich eine Frau getroffen, mit der man sich einerseits _vernünftig_ unterhalten konnte und die andererseits so _bezaubernd_ war… Obwohl ich bisher Bälle mehr geduldig denn begeistert als Pflichtveranstaltungen abgehakt hatte, ließ ich an diesem Abend keinen einzigen Tanz mit Andromeda aus und überließ sie nur ungern und wenn es die Höflichkeit unumgänglich machte anderen Kavalieren, an denen es ihr nicht mangelte. Aber da Andromeda anscheinend ebenfalls Gefallen an meiner Gesellschaft fand, kehrte sie bald zu mir zurück, und wir vergnügten uns schier unermüdlich auf dem Parkett.

Ted Tonks saß derweil mit zitronensaurer Miene am Tisch, stocherte lustlos im Essen, lehnte Andromedas freundliches Angebot, auch mit ihm zu tanzen, mürrisch, ja beinahe grob ab und antwortete äußerst einsilbig auf alle Konversationsversuche.

„Was Ted wohl heute Abend hat? Hoffentlich wird er nicht krank!", bemerkte Andromeda besorgt.

„Der Fisch wird ihm nicht bekommen sein.", log ich scheinheilig, denn Ted hatte vom ganzen zwölfgängigen Menü kaum einen Bissen angerührt. Ich auch nicht, aber unsere Gründe hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können.

Gegen Mitternacht stand Tonks plötzlich abrupt auf, wünschte Andromeda mit belegter Stimme eine gute Nacht und verschwand mit hängenden Schultern in Richtung der Schlafzimmer im Obergeschoss. Andromeda sah ihm ratlos nach.

„Was ist nur los?", fragte sie leise. „Ted ist so anders als sonst!" Sie fasste meine Hand. „Ich muss ihm hinterher gehen, Severus – du verstehst das doch? Er ist hier der einzige Muggel, und all die Zauberer und ihre Bemerkungen über die Vorzüge von Reinblütern … bestimmt hat jemand den guten alten Teddy gekränkt ..."

Mit schwerem Herzen nickte ich – irgendwann musste ich mich ohnehin von Andromeda verabschieden. Die Reinblüter hier mochten mich zwar auf gesellschaftlicher und geschäftlicher Ebene dulden – aber akzeptieren, dass ich mich in eine ihrer Töchter verguckte? Niemals!

Andromeda hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand die Treppe hinauf, um Ted Tonks zu trösten.

Aufgewühlt verließ ich die lärmende Gesellschaft und ging hinunter zum See von Malfoy Manor, der schwarzsilbern glänzend im Mondlicht ruhte. Am Ufer angekommen warf ich den Umhang ins Gras, löste den unbequem steifen Kragen und die kratzigen Manschetten, streifte das Hemd über den Kopf, schlüpfte aus den übrigen Kleidern und glitt in das kühle, erfrischende Wasser, das meine im Aufstand befindlichen Sinne endlich abkühlen sollte.

Langsam aber stetig durchbrach ich mit meinen Schwimmstößen die spiegelglatte Oberfläche des kleinen Sees und schob winzige Wellen vor mir her. Die Seerosen rings um mich herum dufteten, das einem die Sinne schwanden, und schimmerten in einem beinahe unwirklichen, durchscheinenden Weiß. Ich musste Acht geben, mich nicht in ihnen zu verfangen.

In der Mitte des Sees angekommen drehte ich mich auf den Rücken und ließ mich treiben, um meinen Gedanken nachzuhängen und hinauf in den Sternenhimmel zu starren, über den die Draconiden hin und wieder einzelne Sternschnuppen säten.

Die Seherin Cassandra Trelawney vertrat seinerzeit die Ansicht, man könne sich etwas wünschen, wenn man eine Sternschnuppe sieht – und falls dieser Wunsch stark genug sei, ginge er auch in Erfüllung. Aber natürlich glaube ich nicht an solchen Unsinn.

Trotzdem schloss ich bei der nächsten Sternschnuppe die Augen und wünschte mir, Andromeda Black zu küssen …

„Schön, nicht war?", fragte eine Stimme unvermittelt.

Ich schrak hoch.

„Oh, Andromeda, ich habe dich nicht… ich meine, was ist denn mit Ted?", stammelte ich ertappt.

„Ach, dem geht es gut. Hat sich eingebildet, er sei in mich verliebt! Bis morgen früh wird er drüber hinweggekommen sein."

Wohl kaum - ich schluckte Wasser und tauchte erst einmal ab, um mich zu sortieren.

Als ich nach Luft schnappend wieder an die Oberfläche kam, warf Andromeda den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte dieses unglaubliche Lachen, dass mir den Verstand aus dem Kopf sog.

Andromeda schien sich an meiner Verwirrung nicht zu stören, sondern breitete ihren Umhang im Gras aus, um sich darauf niederzulassen. Anschließend griff sie nach ihrer strengen Aufsteckfrisur und zog die Spange heraus. Ihr langes Haar rauschte seidig wie Schmetterlingsflügel den Rücken herab.

Mir stockte der Atem.

„Das ist nicht fair!", protestierte ich.

„Was?", fragte sie kess, stützte sich entspannt auf ihre Hand und betrachtete mich mit so unverhohlenem Interesse, dass ich mir vorkam wie ein Panther im Zoo.

Mir schoss trotz der Wasserkälte, die mir stetig in die Glieder zu kriechen begann, das Blut ins Gesicht.

„Das hier!"

Sie stützte das Kinn in die Hände und hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen.

„Warum denn?"

„Weil …", erklärte ich so würdevoll ich konnte, „…die Sache genau anders herum laufen muss: _Du_ badest im See und _ich_ sehe dir dabei zu!"

Andromeda lachte wieder, und ihre Stimme prickelte perlend und klar wie Quellwasser. Ob sie sich wohl umdrehen und meinen Stolz retten würde, wenn mir in Kürze vor Kälte die Zähne aufeinander schlugen?

Ich machte mir wohl falsche Hoffnungen.

„Davon träumen Männer wohl!", gab sie mitleidlos zurück, pflückte einen Grashalm und zupfte mit ihren langen schlanken Fingern daran herum. „Komm ruhig heraus, Severus. Ich weiß, dass dir kalt ist!"

Ich blieb, wo ich war. Mir war Bellatrix demütigende Zurückweisung noch lebhaft im Gedächtnis.

Andromeda ließ mich mit einem seltsamen Lächeln auf den Lippen zappeln, und ich begann zu zittern – einerseits, weil mir inzwischen richtig kalt war, andererseits …

Endlich erbarmte sie sich und drehte sich auf den Bauch, so dass sie in Richtung des Hauses und seiner festlich erleuchteten Fenster blickte. „Wie du willst, Severus - du darfst jetzt rauskommen!"

Ich kletterte geschwind aus dem Wasser, schlüpfte in meine Hose und trocknete mich mit Lucius Festhemd ab, wobei ich sie dabei erwischte, unter ihrem Arm hindurch zu blinzeln.

Ich ließ mich neben Andromeda im Gras nieder. Als sie sich umdrehte, streifte ihr Unterarm mein Gesicht. Ihre Haut roch wie ein Garten am Morgen nach einem Mairegen.

Ich holte die weiße Seerosenblüte, die ich draußen auf dem See für sie gepflückt hatte, hinter meinem Rücken hervor und steckte sie ihr hinters Ohr. Sie sah damit so bezaubernd aus wie die Wassernymphen, die den Seerosen ihren Namen gaben.

Ihre Hand tastete nach der Blume und zog sie aus dem Haar, um sie zu betrachten. Trotz der Dunkelheit wusste ich, dass ihre Wangen jetzt einen rosigen Schimmer bekamen.

„Oh, Severus … Die ist aber schön!"

„Nicht halb so schön wie du, Andromeda.", sagte ich leise und wahrheitsgemäß, und ihre Augen lächelten zurück, als ich ihr die Blüte sanft wieder hinters Ohr schob.

Andromeda rollte sich neben mir auf den Rücken, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und betrachtete versonnen die funkelnden fernen Sonnen über uns. „Ich liebe sternklare Nächte. Astronomie war immer mein liebstes Fach."

Ich rollte mich neben ihr auf die Seite, stützte meinen Kopf in die Hand und blickte hinunter auf ihr nachdenkliches Gesicht. Wenn sie nur noch einmal für mich lachen würde …

„Tatsächlich? Warum denn ausgerechnet Sternkunde?", fragte ich, um die Unterhaltung nicht einschlafen zu lassen. Astronomie fand ich öde und ähnlich überflüssig wie Wahrsagen. Meinetwegen konnte Andromeda auch aus dem Verzeichnis der Flohnetzwerkkamine von Liverpool vorlesen: ich wollte nur ihrer Stimme lauschen.

„Weil dort oben so viele Dinge geschehen, von denen wir hier unten nichts mitbekommen."

Ich pflückte einen Grashalm und kitzelte Andromeda an der Nasenspitze.

„Wirklich? Davon habe ich nie etwas bemerkt."

„Weil du nicht richtig hingeschaut hast!" Andromeda fing meine Hand ein, um mir den Halm abzunehmen, und eine Strähne meines nassen Haares sprengte dicke Tropfen kalten Wassers auf ihre schlanken Finger. Ich wollte sie wegwischen, damit sie nicht fror.

Andromeda schüttelte sanft den Kopf und hielt mich fest.

„Lass nur - das Wasser stört mich nicht." Sie fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen vom Handgelenk an sanft meinen Arm entlang bis hinauf zum Bizeps.

Ich hielt ein weiteres Mal den Atem an.

„Ganz schön kräftig.", stellte sie anerkennend fest und kniff mich sacht. „Nicht auf die Art wie Sirius, natürlich!"

Natürlich! – Wann würde mich Black, dieser Mistkerl, eigentlich nicht mehr verfolgen?

Ich wollte meinen Arm wegziehen, doch sie hielt mich zurück.

„Du magst meinen Cousin nicht, habe ich Recht?"

Ich räusperte mich. „Nein."

„Schade. Sirius kann eine echte Nervensäge sein, aber eigentlich ist er ein prima Kerl!"

Nun, das hatte er wohl all die Jahre hervorragend vor mir verheimlicht!

Andromeda legte sich zurück auf ihren Umhang, und unsere Hände berührten sich nur noch gerade so eben. Mir lief ein Kribbeln von dieser Stelle aus den ganzen Arm hinauf.

„Siehst du den Stern dort genau in der Mitte zwischen den beiden Sternbildern dort oben?", fragte sie leise und blinzelte hinauf in den diamantübersäten Himmel.

„Ja, sehe ich." Das war gelogen. Ich schielte vorsichtig in ihren Ausschnitt.

„Weißt du, dass die Muggel viel mehr über die Sterne wissen als wir?"

Ich verzog die Lippen zu einem ironischen Lächeln. „Was gibt es da schon zu wissen? Ein Stern geht auf, wandert je nach Jahreszeit über den Himmel und geht wieder unter. Das ist alles."

Andromeda zog ihre Hand weg und stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen, so dass ich meine voreiligen Worte sofort bereute. „Was du für einen einzigen Stern hältst, sind in Wirklichkeit zwei: Alpheratz ist nämlich ein Doppelstern. Die beiden Sterne stehen einander zwar räumlich nahe, sind aufgrund ihrer hohen Relativgeschwindigkeiten jedoch nicht aneinander gebunden und beschreiben eine gemeinsame Bahn um ihren gemeinsamen Schwerpunkt. Ursprünglich wurde dieser Doppelstern dem anderen Sternbild, nämlich dem Pegasus zugerechnet und trug den arabischen Namen _surrat al-faras – _das bedeutet „der Nabel des Rosses"!"

Ich war überrascht, denn all das wusste ich tatsächlich nicht. Dabei war ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher, ob ich es mochte, wenn eine Frau klüger war als ich …

„Das sind doch nur Muggelgerüchte! Was soll uns solches Wissen nützen?"

„Bist du denn gar nicht neugierig, Severus? Wolltest du nie wissen, wie es auf anderen Welten aussehen könnte? Wo kommen die Sterne, wo kommen wir alle her? Wo gehen wir hin? Was war, bevor etwas war?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„So viele Fragen, Andromeda! Doch - finde ich schon interessant.", gestand ich widerwillig zu. „Aber wieso sollen uns ausgerechnet die Muggel und ihre unwissenschaftlichen Methoden bei der Lösung dieser Probleme weiterhelfen können? Hört sich für mich doch sehr nach Teeblattgeschwätz und Glaskugelgewaber an!"

Andromeda warf den Kopf zurück und lachte ein weiteres Mal hinauf zu den Sternen.

„Du bist nicht unbedingt ein Fan von Wahrsagen und Prophezeiung, nicht war, Severus?"

Ich grinste, denn Andromeda hatte mich durchschaut. „Ich bin nur nicht so richtig überzeugt, ob der Glaube daran jemanden weiterbringt, oder ob es nicht besser wäre ..."

Sie verzog die Lippen zu einem Lächeln, das mich schwindlig werden ließ: „Ich finde, die Muggel stellen sich klüger an bei der Lösung meiner Fragen. Sie sind bereits zum Mond geflogen, stell dir das vor!"

„Und er besteht aus einem Haufen Staub und Steine - wie romantisch!", ergänzte ich ironisch.

Andromeda schnippste verärgert ein imaginäres Staubkorn von ihrem Umhang.

„Die Muggel versuchen wenigstens, mehr über andere Welten zu erfahren! Wir Zauberer und Hexen interessieren uns nur für uns selbst!"

„Mag sein.", stimmte ich ihr zu und fragte mich, wie ich ihr Haar jemals für mausfarben halten konnte – es glänzte wie poliertes Eichenholz.

Andromeda rückte ein wenig näher an mich heran. Ich genoss die Hitze ihrer Haut, die auf mich abstrahlte und mein wasserkaltes Ich zu erwärmen vermochte wie eine Sonne.

„Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass das Licht, das wir gerade sehen, schon Millionen Jahre alt sein kann? Aber auch Sterne leben nicht ewig. Viele der Sonnen, die wir heute Nacht sehen, sind vielleicht schon längst verloschen."

Ich dachte darüber nach, obwohl etwas, dass mich stark ablenkte, einfach nicht erlöschen wollte sondern im Gegenteil stetig unbeherrschbarer zu werden drohte.

„Wer will schon ewig leben?", murmelte ich und dachte insgeheim, dass ich die Unsterblichkeit von Herzen gerne gegen einen einzigen Kuss von Andromeda eintauschen würde.

Sie schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich jedenfalls nicht! Nicht ohne meine Freunde, meine Familie …"

Meine Seifenblase im Hirn platzte mit einem lauten _Plopp_. Der Schlammblutbastard und Habenichts Severus Snape verguckt sich in eine Black-Tochter? Bellatrix hatte mir doch mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass Blasphemie im Hause Black nicht geduldet wird.

Andromeda steckte den Arm aus und strich mit den Fingerspitzen flüchtig über meinen unbekleideten Bauch, so dass es mir den Rücken hinunterrieselte und sich die feinen Haare auf den Armen aufstellten.

„Die weiten Umhänge stehen dir nicht! Du solltest besser Muggelkleidung tragen."

„Ich trage niemals Muggelsachen.", antwortete ich kühl.

Sie lächelte. „Da habe ich wohl einen Nerv getroffen! Lucius hat mir verraten, dass dein Vater ein Muggel war."

Ich seufzte tief. Die Black-Schwestern spielten anscheinend gerne mit Muggeln, auf die eine oder andere Weise – aber mehr als ein Spielzeug zu sein durfte ich nicht hoffen

„Lucius ist ein echter _Freund_.", bemerkte ich bitter.

Andromeda rückte näher, legte ihre sonnenwarme Hand auf meinen Solarplexus, und auf einmal schlug mein Herz so schnell und heftig, dass ich sicher war, es müsse aus mir heraus und in ihre Hand hinein springen. Ich brachte kein weiteres Wort heraus.

„Lucius weiß, dass ich nichts gegen Muggel einzuwenden habe!" Vorsichtig berührte sie die verschorfte Wunde an meiner Augenbraue, die Bellatrix Reitgerte geschlagen hatte.

„Was war meine Schwester, nicht war?"

Mir schoss das Blut ins Gesicht, und ich wandte den Blick ab.

„Du musst dich nicht schämen. Ich bin nicht wie Bellatrix.", flüsterte sie. „Schau nur, mein Sternbild!"

Sanft fasste sie mein Kinn und bog meinen Kopf ganz nah an ihr Gesicht, so dass unsere Wangen sich berührten und ich entlang ihres ausgestreckten Armes, mit dem sie in den Himmel deutete, die untrennbar miteinander verbundenen Sternbilder der Andromeda und des geflügelten Pegasus bewundern konnte. Ihr offenes Haar kitzelte auf meiner bloßen Haut und duftete betörend nach der weißen Seerose hinter ihrem Ohr.

Sie wandte mir ihr Gesicht zu, und Andromedas Augen blieben grau und rätselhaft wie die Wogen der stürmischen Nordsee.

„Erkennst du uns beide dort oben, Severus? Andromeda und Pegasus fliegen für alle Zeiten gemeinsam über den Himmel …"

Ich warf den Verstand und alle Bedenken über Bord, vergrub meine Hände in ihrem Haar und küsste Andromeda, Tochter des gar alten und fürnehmen Hauses Black.

Das Universum implodierte lautlos, und eine Sekunde war tausend Jahre.

Als sie mich endlich sanft zurückschob und mich auf den Rücken rollte, wusste ich, dass der Moment der Wahrheit gekommen war. Wenn Andromeda mich jetzt verletzte wie Bellatrix es getan hatte, wäre nicht nur mein Stolz hinüber –etwas, von dem ich noch nicht genau wusste, was es eigentlich war, würde ich für immer und alle Zeiten verlieren. Dennoch es gab kein Entrinnen: Andromeda war schön und schrecklich zugleich wie die fernen Sonnen am Himmel, und die Mauern Jerichos würden fallen, sobald sie ihre Stimme erhob. Es gab keine Verteidigung, keinen Schutz, denn ich war ohnmächtig und besiegt und bar aller Waffen.

Ich zitterte und versuchte zu sprechen, doch sie hob Einhalt gebietend ihre Hand. Die Erinnerung an Bellatrix Schlag durchzuckte mich, aber ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von Andromedas grauen Augen wenden.

Sie beugte sich herab zu mir, bis unsere Nasenspitzen sich beinahe berührten, und ich starb einen kleinen Tod.

„Es ist keine Schande, verwundbar zu sein, Severus. Ich werde dir niemals in den Rücken fallen, das schwöre ich!"

Sie legte ihre Hand auf mein Herz und küsste mich - und ich wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach.

Der Stein, dem ich - durch die offenkundige Gefahrlosigkeit der Kletterroute und die glückliche Erinnerung verleitet - leichtsinnig mein ganzes Gewicht anvertraut habe, bricht unvermutet aus dem Fels. Ich schnappe im Reflex nach dem nächsten Griff, erwische ihn mit den Fingerspitzen - und rutsche im letzten Moment wieder ab. In blinder Angst schlage ich auf der Suche nach einem Halt um mich, während ich rücklings in die eisige Schwärze falle.

Wol mir der stunde, daz ich sie erkande,

diu mir den lîp und den muot hât betwungen,

sît deich die sinne sô gar an sie wande,

der si mich hât mit ir güete verdrungen,

daz ich gescheiden von ir niht enkan,

daz hât ir schoene und ir güete gemachet,

und ir rôter munt, der sô lieplîchen lachet!


	25. Absturz

Kapitel 25: Absturz

Wer jemals geträumt hat, er fiele irgendwo herunter, kennt das Gefühl des bodenlosen, taumelnden Sturzes in die Unendlichkeit, in dem die Angst jeden Muskel zu Granit verkrampft und das Zeitgefühl völlig außer Kraft gesetzt ist. So falle ich rasend schnell und quälend langsam zugleich die fünfzehn Fuß bis zum letzten Sicherungshaken und weitere fünfzehn Fuß Seillänge darüber hinaus, bis ein Ruck, der einen norwegischen Bergtroll von den Füßen gefegt hätte, mich abrupt abbremst. Meine Rippen und die Beckenknochen ächzen gequält unter der plötzlichen Einschnürung durch den Sicherungsgurt, während die Pendelbewegung des Sturzes mich erst mit dem Rucksack, dann mit der Schulter und schließlich mit dem Kopf gegen den Felsen schlägt.

Halb bewusstlos hänge ich im Seil, während sich die restliche Fallenergie abbaut und ich sanft hin und her schwinge. Mein Puls und meine Hände flattern wie Kolibris. Zögernd durchdringen die ersten zusammenhängenden Gedankenfetzen die überwältigende Eruption des Adrenalins, das durch meinen Körper brodelt.

Ich lebe noch, stelle ich atemlos fest, als ich vorsichtig den Kopf hebe und nach oben blinzle. Der Felshaken hat gehalten, ebenso das Seil und die Gurte. Den Kletterhelm hat es in zwei Hälften zerschlagen – genau dasselbe wäre mit meinem Schädel passiert, hätte ich diesen Schutz nicht getragen. In meiner Jugend lehnte ich sowohl Kopfschutz als auch Seilsicherung beim Klettern ab – doch das Alter macht weiser, vorsichtiger und weniger eitel. Manchmal ist es von großem Vorteil, seinen Stolz zu besiegen – eine der bittersten Lektionen überhaupt für den, der sie erlernen muss.

In den nächsten beiden Wochen nach unserer Rückkehr nach London traf ich mich so oft es irgend ging heimlich mit Andromeda, die - obwohl längst volljährig - nach einem Streit mit ihren Eltern Ausgehverbot hatte, aber im Traum nicht daran dachte, sich daran zu halten. Über das Zusammensein mit Andromeda vernachlässigte ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben meine Pflichten sowohl meiner Mutter als auch meiner Ausbildung gegenüber. Um mehr Zeit zu haben, brachte ich meine Ausführungen über die Drachenpocken zu einem etwas abrupten Ende, stopfte die Berge von Notizen, Skizzen und Merkzetteln unsortiert in einen Karton unter mein Bett und übergab schon drei Wochen vor Fristablauf den Umschlag an eine Posteule – obwohl ich sonst immer bis zur letzten Sekunde an jedem Satz herumzufeilen pflegte. Insgesamt fühlte ich mich wie permanent betrunken oder unter dem Einfluss von _Felix Felicis_.

Das es Lucius hingegen gar nicht gut ging, bemerkte ich erst recht spät, nämlich als er begann, mehrmals pro Nacht schreiend und in Schweiß gebadet aus einem unruhigen Schlaf zu schrecken. Bei jedem _Terror Noctis_ Anfall war er bleich wie der Tod, zitterte am ganzen Leib und es gelang ihm nur mit Mühe, zurück in die Realität zu finden.

Um meine Nachtruhe, die durch die gestohlenen Stunden mit Andromeda und meine Nachtdienste im St. Mungos ohnehin knapp bemessen war, wiederherzustellen, mischte ich für Lucius Schlaf- und Beruhigungstränke, die jedoch wider Erwarten nicht wirkten, außer, dass mein neuer Freund am Tag noch übernächtigter, abgeschlagener und verzweifelter wirkte.

Als ich weit nach Mitternacht von der Schicht im St. Mungos heimkam und todmüde zu Bett gehen wollte, schrie Lucius im Schlafe wie ein in die Enge getriebenes wildes Tier und schlug dabei in Panik um sich, als sei er von Dementoren umzingelt.

Ich rüttelte Lucius an der Schulter und weckte ihn aus den furchtbaren Visionen, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatten. Besorgt betrachtete ich die blauvioletten Ringe unter seinen Augen, das strohig gewordene Blondhaar, das ihm im kalten Schweiß am Schädel klebte, seine vor Schlafmangel und Angst grünliche Gesichtsfarbe - und entschloss mich zu einem verzweifelten Schritt. Ganz offensichtlich waren Lucius krankhafte Alpträume mögliche Spätfolgen meiner Behandlung gegen die Drachenpocken. Wollte ich meinen neuen Freund nicht in diesem Zustand belassen, seine Gesundheit ruinieren oder gar sein Leben riskieren, musste ich der Ursache des Schreckens wohl oder übel auf den Grund gehen.

Malfoy schlüpfte aus dem verschwitzten Nachthemd und in seine normale Straßenkleidung, denn an Schlaf war für ihn in dieser Nacht nicht mehr zu denken. Anschließend ließ er sich entkräftet von der Anstrengung auf die Kante seines Bettes fallen. Derwei goss ich heißes Wasser über die Kräutermischung aus Baldrian, Fenchel und Nachtkerze im Teekessel.

„Was ist los, Lucius?", fragte ich, während ich mir einen Stuhl heranholte, und schob ihm einen Becher dampfend heißen Tee in seine eiskalten Hände. „Womit träumst du dich nur Nacht für Nacht um den Verstand?"

Lucius umklammerte den Becher, als könne die Wärme des Trankes seine Lebensgeister neu beleben, und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck.

„Die Träume sind eigentlich immer verschieden, nur das Ende ist gleich – ich sterbe! Mal saugen mich die Dementoren aus, mal grillt mich ein Drache mit seinem Feuerstrahl. Ein anderes Mal wieder zapple ich hilflos im Netz einer Acromantula oder ich werde vom Schnabel und den Krallen eines Hippogreifs in Fetzen gerissen. Es gibt beinahe kein magisches Wesen mehr, das es noch nicht auf mich abgesehen hätte – im Traum gerade eben wurde mein Herz von einem Einhorn durchbohrt, stell dir das vor!" Er stellte den Becher zur Seite und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen.

Mir wurde eiskalt. Anscheinend hatte Lucius doch nicht alle Erinnerung an die langen Stunden verloren, während derer er auf dem Grenzfluss zwischen Leben und Tod dahin trieb.

Lucius Malfoy nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und sah mich aus seinen fiebrig glänzenden Augen verzweifelt an.

„Ich muss dir was erzählen, Severus! Ich werde …"

„Nein, Lucius! Ich bin es, der dir was erklären muss!", unterbrach ich ihn scharf.

Seine Augen verengten sich. „Nein, wirklich, Severus, ich muss das endlich loswerden, sonst werde ich noch verrückt! Ich werde von jemandem …"

„Du bist beinahe gestorben, als ich dich mit meiner neuen Methode gegen die Drachenpocken behandelt habe.", schnitt ich ihm ins Wort. „Du schwebtest lange Zeit zwischen Leben und Tod – und daher kommen diese grauenvollen Träume!"

Lucius starrte mich an. „Gestorben? Aber wieso denn? Ich dachte, es ging alles glatt, so wie du es vorausgesagt hast …!"

Ich seufzte tief, setzte mich neben ihn auf die Bettkante, starrte hinunter auf meine Hände und erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte, ohne etwas zu beschönigen – weder meinen Ehrgeiz noch die Motive, die mich bewogen hatten, entgegen seinem ausdrücklichen Wunsch niemanden vom St. Mungos in unser riskantes Experiment einzuweihen - noch die schrecklichen Stunden, die Lucius im Sterben lag und ich nichts mehr für ihn tun konnte außer abzuwarten und auf ein Wunder zu hoffen.

Als ich geendet hatte, sprang Lucius mit angestrengtem Gesichtausdruck auf und begann erregt auf und ab zu laufen. Nach einer Weile intensiven Nachdenkens blieb er genau vor meinen Füßen stehen, und ich war gezwungen, den Kopf zu heben, um zu ihm aufzublicken.

„So war das also – wann genau wolltest du mir eigentlich davon erzählen?", fragte er mit beherrschter, ruhiger Stimme.

Ich war von der mitschwingenden Bitterkeit in seinen Worten nicht wirklich überrascht – allerdings davon, dass sie mir einen Stich versetzte, der tiefer ging und stärker schmerzte, als ich es erwartet hatte.

„Niemals.", antwortete ich leise.

„Meintest du nicht, ich hätte ein Recht zu erfahren, was mit mir passiert ist?"

Ich senkte den Blick und betrachtete meine Hände.

Malfoy betrachtete mich kühl von oben herab. „Darf ich kurz zusammenfassen, ja? Wir beide entschließen uns gemeinsam und in gegenseitigem Einverständnis zu einem Experiment, wobei du mir jedoch einige wichtige Tatsachen unterschlägst: Erstens den Umstand, dass man uns in St. Mungos nicht abweisen würde, falls wir, wie von mir vorgeschlagen, dort um Rat und fachlichen Beistand gebeten hätten – stimmt das?"

Ich schluckte mühsam.

„Ja."

„Du hast darauf verzichtet, weil du den Ruhm unbedingt und ausschließlich für dich wolltest und hast dabei ganz bewusst in Kauf genommen, dass ich wie ein Hund krepiere – nur weil du zu stolz und zu ehrgeizig bist, um Hilfe zu bitten?"

„Ja." Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht stieg, doch ich konnte nichts daran ändern.

„Ich hätte in alles eingewilligt, jeden Strohhalm ergriffen, der sich mir bietet. Ich habe mich dir auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert in der Hoffnung auf Heilung meiner Krankheit – und du hast nicht einmal dann St. Mungos alarmiert, als ich bereits im Sterben lag, sondern es vorgezogen, auf ein Wunder zu warten, das dann Merlin sei Dank auch eingetreten ist?"

„Ja.", flüsterte ich heiser.

Malfoy tigerte im Zimmer auf und ab und schlug sich rhythmisch mit dem Griff seines Gehstockes in die Handfläche. Offensichtlich waren zusammen mit der Erkenntnis über die Ursache seiner Alpträume der Kampfgeist in ihn zurückgekehrt.

„Um es jetzt noch mal ganz deutlich zu machen …", begann er und zwang mich mit Hilfe des silbernen Schlangenkopfgriffs unter meinem Kinn, ihn anzusehen, „ … du lässt lieber einen Menschen verrecken als zuzugeben, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast?"

„Nein! Außerdem war es kein Fehler …", begehrte ich auf.

„Oh doch! Ich will dir ja nicht mit hochfahrenden moralischen Idealen kommen – du weißt, ich bin Kaufmann. Ich kenne den Handel, schätze ein gutes Geschäft und verstehe, wenn jemand konsequent seine Ziele verfolgt - aber über die Leichen meiner Geschäftspartner gehe ich dabei nicht! Es gibt Grenzen, Severus!"

Meine Rechtfertigungen schmeckten allesamt schal im Angesicht seines Zornes. Darum blieben mir die Ausflüchte im Halse stecken, und ich schwieg.

Malfoy starrte mich ohne Blinzeln aus seinen frostigen grauen Augen an. „Ich war so dumm zu glauben, du hättest es für _mich_ getan! Wie kannst du nur jemanden, der dir durch sein Vertrauen ausgeliefert ist, auf so rücksichtslose Weise manipulieren? Das, Severus, bringt noch nicht einmal ein eiskalter Malfoy fertig!"

Ich war so aufgebracht wie schuldbewusst und konnte meine Gefühle nicht klar sortieren. Malfoy warf mir vor, Menschen wie Werkzeuge zu behandeln – aber waren sie das nicht? Durfte man sie nicht, sofern sich dies mit ihrem Wohl rechtfertigen ließ, auch gegen ihren Willen oder mit Hilfe einer List dazu benutzen, um eigene Ziele durchzusetzen?

Die Stille zwischen uns dehnte sich, während Malfoy auf eine Entschuldigung wartete – aber so weit war ich damals noch nicht. Ich war zu jung, zu erkennen, wie viel ich noch zu lernen hatte - und zwar auf einem Gebiet, das mir damals genauso fremd war und das ich im gleichen Maße verachtete wie der Dunkle Lord, dem ich mich in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft anschließen würde.

So kamen die Worte, die notwendig gewesen wären, nicht über meine Lippen – und dieses Versäumnis brachte den ersten Stein einer Lawine ins Rollen, die viele andere und schließlich auch mich selbst in die Tiefe reißen sollte.

Malfoys marmorblasses Gesicht versteinerte sich mit jeder Sekunde mehr. Schließlich umklammerte er seinen Schlangenstock fester, so dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten, verbeugte sich spöttisch und zischte: „Du hast es so gewollt, Severus Snape - sehen wir unsere Beziehung in Zukunft also rein geschäftlich! Abgerechnet wird zum Schluss, und wir werden schon noch erfahren, wer der bessere Kaufmann von uns beiden ist!"

Damit drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und schritt aufrecht und mit bauschendem Umhang zur Tür.

Ich klaubte blind den nächstbesten Gegenstand – einen Bottich mit in Giftsumach eingelegtem Schlangenhirn - vom Tisch und schleuderte ihn Malfoy hinterher.

In den folgenden Tagen achteten Malfoy und ich peinlichst darauf, einander nicht zu begegnen – was keinem schwer fiel, da uns die Gewohnheiten des jeweils anderen inzwischen sehr vertraut waren. Malfoy hatte sogar das Schachspiel seit unserem Streit nicht mehr angerührt, obwohl er bei der aktuellen Partie in einer aussichtsreichen Position stand und ich ihm eigentlich nur noch ein verzweifeltes Rückzugsgefecht liefern konnte. Kurz vor unserer Auseinandersetzung hatte er mir noch ein gnädiges Remis angeboten – aber Aufgeben war für mich noch nie eine Option gewesen.

Andromeda bekam natürlich Wind von unserem Streit und war neugierig, was vorgefallen sei. Malfoy hatte allerdings wohl ebenfalls wenig Lust auf Erklärungen verspürt, und ich speiste Andromeda recht brüsk mit den Vorwand ab, Malfoy und ich seinen wohl beide überarbeitet und die Sache renke sich von selbst wieder ein - woran ich selbst allerdings keine Sekunde glaubte. Auch Andromeda blieb misstrauisch, gab sich jedoch vorerst zufrieden, und wir wandten uns naheliegenderen Beschäftigungen zu.

Eine Woche später wurde ich früh morgens zum Dienstbeginn ins Büro des Direktors von St. Mungos zitiert. Als ich dort erschien, waren zu meinem Erstaunen die gesamte Klinikleitung, meine direkten Vorgesetzten sowie Bozo Brute, Heiler im Praktikum und mein Hauptkonkurrent, dort versammelt. Bozo sah aus wie ein Chorknabe und trug zu meinem milden Amüsement trotz der Hitze ein hochgeschlossenes Hemd - anscheinend war ihm noch kein Gegenfluch eingefallen für meine spontane Hexerei, die ich ihm vor meiner Zimmertür aufgehalst hatte.

Der Gesichtsausdruck aller übrigen Anwesenden lag irgendwo zwischen abweisend und streng, und manch einer wich meinem Blick aus.

Mir wurde der Mund trocken. War ich durchgefallen? Ich hätte meine Ausführungen vielleicht doch nicht gar so abrupt …

„Mr. Snape!", meldete sich der Direktor von St. Mungos, Nathanael Robbespiere, zu Wort und hielt meine Arbeit hoch, so dass ich sie betrachten konnte, „Sind dies die Ergebnisse ihrer Studien über die Drachenpocken?"

Ich nickte. „Ja."

„Diese Arbeit haben sie selbst und eigenhändig angefertigt?"

„Natürlich."

Die Zuschauer raunten, verstummten jedoch sofort wieder, als der Direktor fortfuhr: „Wessen Hilfe haben sie in Anspruch genommen, Mr. Snape?"

Ich war verblüfft. Hatte Malfoy, der verdammte Pfeffersack, mich aufgrund unseres Streites bei meinen Vorgesetzten angeschwärzt, um sich zu rächen? Aber damit setzte sich Malfoy doch dem Stigma der Drachenpocken aus, die seinesgleichen sonst aus verständlichen Gründen unter allen Umständen zu vermeiden suchte! Malfoy war erledigt, wenn seine Krankheit publik werden sollte, und Narcissa konnte er trotz Heilung wohl endgültig abschreiben!

„Niemand hat mir geholfen.", log ich stur.

Alle hielten den Atem an.

„Wie kommt es dann …", meinte Robbespiere und schob seine Brille auf der Nase zurecht, während er sich vorbeugte, um mir inquisitorisch in die Augen zu starren, „… dass Mr. Brute, der heute ebenfalls anwesend ist, eine revolutionäre Heilmethode vorschlägt, die mit der ihren absolut identisch ist?"

Da meine Befürchtungen ganz auf mein verbotenes Experiment fixiert waren, brauchte ich ein wenig länger als üblich, um zu schalten.

„Sie meinen, einer von uns habe beim anderen abgeschrieben?"

Der Direktor grunzte. „Genau. Einer von ihnen beiden hat betrogen und fliegt noch heute hochkant hier raus! Der Andere hingegen hat seine Prüfung mit Glanz und Gloria bestanden, bekommt die ausgeschriebene Heilerstelle - und den Paracelsuspreis für die beste Forschungsarbeit des Jahres obendrauf!"

Ich legte misstrauisch den Kopf schräg.

„Alles, was ich über die Heilungsmethode geschrieben habe, stammt ausschließlich und allein von mir.", beharrte ich und kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, als ich die ungläubigen Mienen der Zuhörer sah.

„Mr. Brute behauptet dasselbe! Und seine Recherchearbeit im vorausgehenden Teil der Prüfung ist sogar noch einen Hauch besser als die ihre, Mr. Snape!"

„Das bezweifle ich auch nicht. In Reproduktion ist Brute besser als ich, dass gebe ich zu. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie jemand, der so wenig kreativ ist wie Bozo, auf dieselbe Idee kommen kann wie ich …" Hilflos brach ich ab.

Die buschigen grauen Augenbrauen Robbespieres begegneten einander wie Gewitterwolken. „Nicht eine ähnliche Idee, Mr. Snape - sie beide haben im Bezug auf den Vorschlag einer neuen Therapie wortwörtlich dieselbe Arbeit abgegeben!"

Der schweigende Bozo lächelte milde, sanft und unschuldig wie ein Rauschgoldengel auf mich herab, während er erwartungsfroh auf den Fußspitzen wippte.

In diesem Moment ging mir auf, dass – sofern der Direktor die Wahrheit sprach, woran ich nicht zweifelte - Bozo irgendwie an meine Ausführungen gelangt sein musste, um meine Idee zu stehlen und meine Gedanken Wort für Wort zu duplizieren. Die Sicherheitszauber, die ich zum Schutz vor Bozos Neugier an unserer Tür angebracht hatte, waren unüberwindbar. Zutritt zum Zimmer hatten allein Lucius Malfoy und ich …

Die Erkenntnis von Lucius Malfoys Verrat traf mich wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen, und mir wich das Blut aus dem Gesicht.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ich hier vor ihnen stehe und mich rechtfertigen muss wie ein Angeklagter, während mein Konkurrent Bozo Brute dort oben neben ihnen steht und mich anfeixt, als gäbe es gleich Weihnachtsgeschenke? _Ich_ habe keinen Grund zu betrügen – ich kann nämlich selber denken!", fauchte ich vor Zorn bebend.

„Weil Mr. Brute …", antwortete Direktor Robbespiere und lehnte sich gönnerhaft zurück, „… beweisen kann, dass er der Urheber der Erfindung ist!" Er blinzelte Bozo verschwörerisch und auffordernd zugleich zu.

Bozo drehte sich um, beugte sich hinunter und hob eine Kiste empor, leicht staubig und nicht mehr neu, in der säuberlich aufgestapelt – meine Notizen lagen, die ich in wilder Unordnung achtlos unters Bett geschoben und über Andromeda dort völlig vergessen hatte! Wortlos trat ich nach vorn und nahm das oberste Blatt der Aufzeichnungen, um es zu lesen.

Bozo hatte meine in seine Handschrift umgehext, sonst nichts. Er hatte es sogar nicht einmal für notwendig befunden, die kleinen Kritzeleien, die ich schon seit meiner Schulzeit beim Nachdenken in all meinen Büchern und Unterlagen zu hinterlassen pflege, zu entfernen: Der Zauberspruch _Dermatounka_, der mir beim Grübeln über das Thema des Drachenpocken-Hautausschlages eingefallen war und den ich bereits erfolgreich an Bozo ausprobiert hatte, als ich ihn vor meiner Zimmertür erwischte, stand noch in der rechten unteren Ecke hingekritzelt – allerdings jetzt in Bozos geschwungener Riesenhandschrift, nicht in meinen ordentlichen, spitzen und kleinen Buchstaben …

Ich schluckte trocken. Ich hatte verloren, das war klar.

„Zur Entlastung der Anschuldigungen gegen sie, Mr. Snape, können sie uns sicher ihre eigene Notizensammlung zur Verfügung stellen?", fragte Robbespiere süßlich.

„Nein. Das kann ich nicht.", flüsterte ich.

Die Honoratioren warfen einander Hab-ich-doch-gleich-gewusst-Blicke zu und musterten mich voller Verachtung.

„Wieviel hat dieser stinkreiche Muggel ihnen bezahlt, damit sie ihn mit dieser Farce durchkommen lassen?", fragte ich leise, aber so scharf, dass meine Worte bis in die letzte Ecke des Raumes überdeutlich zu hören waren. „Bozo Brute hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht einen einzigen originellen Gedanken – das weiß jeder hier im Raum genauso so gut wie ich!"

Einige Anwesende wurden blass, andere rot im Gesicht, und dem Direktor quollen die Augen hervor wie einem Karpfen.

Bozo hingegen erwies sich als grandioser Schauspieler.

„Ich würde niemals jemanden bestechen, Severus!", heuchelte er mit ölig-mitfühlender Stimme. „Es tut mir leid, Severus, aber du hättest eben nicht betrügen dürfen! Der Direktor und die Prüfungskommission würden niemals Geld annehmen!"

„Auch nicht für die Neugestaltung des Eingangs bei Reinig&Tunkunter, nein?", fragte ich mühsam zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.

Robbespiere schnappte nach Luft.

„Das ist etwas völlig anderes!", protestierte er lahm, und sein Doppelkinn bebte vor rechtschaffener Entrüstung und selbstgerechtem Zorn

„Natürlich.", versetzte ich ironisch.

Der Direktor schnaufte wie ein Walross. „Sie sind der unverschämteste Heiler im Praktikum, der jemals begegnet ist, Mr. Snape!"

Ich ließ mich nicht einschüchtern.

„Dann befragen sie uns doch– lassen sie jeden von uns allein vor einer Kommission unsere vorgeschlagene Heilmethode erklären, anstatt mir den Betrug in die Schuhe zu schieben! Ich weiß nämlich, wie ich auf meine Idee gekommen bin, und ich kann jedem Fachheiler gerne erläutern …"

„Kommt nicht in Frage!", fiel Robbespiere mir wütend ins Wort. „Meine Tochter ist seit kurzem mit Mr. Brute verlobt – und jemand, der mein Schwiegersohn wird, lügt nicht! Um es kurz zu machen: Eine Kommission ist nicht nötig – sie sind gefeuert, Mr. Snape!"

Ich wandte mich an Bozo.

„Ich dachte, die Karriereleiter Hochschlafen sei Frauensache?", fragte ich mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

Bozo blickte mitleidig auf mich herab, doch er errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen.

„Du tust mir leid, Severus!", versetzte er heuchlerisch. „Du hast verloren, sieh's doch endlich ein!"

Ich umklammerte meinen Zauberstab fester.

„Niemals! Ich gehe mit dieser Sache vor das Zauberergamott, wenn es sein muss! So leicht lasse ich mir nicht nehmen, was mir gehört!"

Brute lächelte herablassend. „Das kannst du dir doch gar nicht leisten!"

Ich lächelte noch arroganter zurück.

„Das werden wir schon noch sehen!"

Robbespiere setzte sich aufrecht in Positur und winkte zwei Pflegezauberer herbei, die sonst bei Bedarf unten in der Eingangshalle für Ordnung und Mäßigung bei renitenten Patienten sorgten.

„Es steht ihnen natürlich frei, den Rechtsweg einzuschlagen, Mr. Snape! Vorerst muss ich sie um ihre Zugangskarte bitten."

Einen Moment lang dachte ich darüber nach, dem fetten Walross die Karte samt meiner Faust mitten ins Gesicht zu schlagen oder nachzuprüfen, ob ich _Sectumsempra_ noch beherrsche, oder …

Dann siegte die Vernunft, und ich übergab ihm meinen Ausweis, drehte mich ohne weiteren Kommentar um und schritt zur Tür.

„Bevor ich es vergesse, Mr. Snape …", ließ Robbespieres Stimme mich mit der Hand auf dem Türgriff innehalten, „… ihre Mutter können wir natürlich in Zukunft hier nicht mehr fast umsonst betreuen. Sie haben drei Tage Zeit, ein Pflegeheim für sie zu finden. Die Rechnung für die Zusatzleistungen der letzten Wochen schicken wir ihnen gesondert zu!"

Obwohl ich es schaffte, die schwere Eichentür nicht zuzuknallen, hörte ich das Splittern von Fensterglas im Saal hinter mir.

Der Abschied vom St. Mungos war demütigend. Natürlich schuhuten die Eulen meinen Rauswurf schon von den Dächern. Während ich schweigend meine Sachen aus dem Spind ausräumte und Heiler wie Schwestern mir dabei peinlich berührte Seitenblicke zuwarfen, fand nur Hippokrates Smethwick den Mut, sich von mir zu verabschieden. Er legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter und versicherte so laut, dass alle es hören konnten, er glaube an meine Unschuld und die Art, wie man mit mir umspringe, sei ein Skandal. Ich hatte tatsächlich den Eindruck, dass einige ebenso dachten, aber sie verteidigten mich nicht gegen den Hohn und Spott, den andere, die bisher immer begeistert von meinen fachlichen Ratschlägen oder der Übernahme ihrer Nachtdienste profitiert hatten, über mich ausgossen und die mich einen arroganten Bastard und Schlimmeres nannten, dem nur Recht geschehe.

Nun, Hippokrates war einer, und einer ist nicht keiner. Ich war ja Kummer gewohnt.

Ich verabschiedete mich so ruhig und beherrscht ich konnte von Hippokrates, log ihm vor, ich würde es schon irgendwie schaffen und ging durch die große Eingangshalle zum Aufzug, während sich dutzende Blicke in meinen Rücken bohrten.

Ohne Arbeitszeugnis und mit dem Rauswurf aus St. Mungos im Rücken hatte ich große Probleme, eine neue Arbeitsstelle zu finden, und ich bekam zu schmecken, wie es einem Squib in der Zauberwelt ergeht.

In der Nocturngasse ergatterte ich einen miserabel bezahlten Job in einer Spelunke und verbrachte fortan alle Nächte, die ich nicht mit Andromeda zusammen sein konnte, damit, mich von Besoffenen anpöbeln zu lassen, die Toiletten von den Hinterlassenschaften der Gäste zu säubern und Butterbierfässer in den Keller zu wuchten. Tagsüber fand ich eine Stelle in Caractacus Burkes Zaubertrankfabrik, die Doxyzid in Sprühflaschen herstellte. Diese Arbeit mochte ich noch weniger als die in der Spelunke, denn das Doxyzid benebelt nicht nur Doxys, sondern auch die mit seiner Herstellung beschäftigten Arbeiter. Außerdem waren unsere Hände abends so rot und zerschunden als seien sie von Doxybissen übersät. Wie die anderen Arbeiter verbrauchte ich Unmengen an Murtlabessenz, und zu Feierabend dröhnte mir der Schädel von den Doxyziddämpfen.

Trotzdem würde mein durch Lucius Hilfe erwirtschaftetes Geld nur für die armselige Wohnung in Spinners End und ein billiges Pflegeheim für meine Mutter ausreichen – außer ich verzichtete auf die Verhandlung vor dem Zaubergamott, um Brutes Betrug doch noch beweisen und mich rehabilitieren zu können. Bozo hatte mit seinem beißenden Spott durchaus ins Schwarze getroffen: ohne den Gewinn aus der durch Malfoy finanzierten Spekulation mit dem Dünn-ohne-Diät-Mittel hätte ich mir eine Klage vor dem Zauberergericht nie im Leben leisten können!

Ich entschloss mich, auf das Rechtssystem zu vertrauen und mich gegen meine Entlassung zur Wehr zu setzen. Ich zahlte den Gerichtskostenvorschuss ein und kündigte das Zimmer, um wieder in Spinners End zu wohnen. Ich packte gerade meinen Kram zusammen, als Lucius hereinplatzte.

„Oh!", sagte er überrascht, „Ich dachte …"

„Schon gut. Ich bin gleich fertig.", antwortete ich müde und versuchte, die letzten Bücher in meinen Koffer zu quetschen. Als mir dies gelungen war, schloss ich den Deckel, wuchtete die Summe meiner irdischen Besitztümer vom Bett und stellte sie neben mir auf den Boden.

„Ich muss dir meinen Anteil an der Miete für diesen Monat noch eine Weile schuldig bleiben, Malfoy.", teilte ich ihm mit. „Ich überweise es auf dein Konto bei Gringotts, sobald ich kann." Ich umfasste den Griff des Koffers und hob ihn an. „Tut mir leid, Lucius."

Als ich an ihm vorbeigehen wollte, packte er mich am Oberarm und hielt mich zurück.

Ich hob überrascht den Kopf und blickte ihm auf gleicher Höhe ins Gesicht.

„Du hast dein Schachbrett vergessen.", bemerkte er kühl.

Ich zuckte resigniert die Achseln. „Sieh es als Anzahlung."

Malfoy zog lässig eine Geldbörse aus dem Umhang und warf sie auf den Tisch. Sie sprang auf, einige silberne Sickel kullerten heraus und hüpften klingend zu Boden.

„Das gehört dir!"

Ich hob fragend die Brauen.

„Das Geld – ich schenke es dir! Es sind dreißig Silberlinge, du kannst sie nachzählen. Bozo Brute gab sie mir als Dreingabe im Tausch gegen deine Unterlagen!" Mit gespanntem Gesicht erwartete er meine Reaktion.

Ich blinzelte.

„Tut mir leid, Snape, mehr war nicht drin – du bist einfach nicht genug wert!", spottete Malfoy.

Wie magisch angezogen glitt mein Blick hinüber zu dem Schachspiel, auf dem Malfoy und ich so oft unsere Kräfte gemessen hatten. Lucius Blick folgte dem meinen.

Ich hatte kurz vor Malfoys überraschendem Eintreffen die Partie aktualisiert und den schwarzen König umgestürzt - Schachmatt.

Malfoy starrte wie gebannt auf den neuen Spielstand.

Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und streifte seine Hand ab, die noch immer auf meinem Arm ruhte.

„Du hattest Recht, Malfoy …", erklärte ich sachlich. „,… und zwar in allem, was du mir vorwirfst – und außerdem bist du der bessere Kaufmann. Du hast gewonnen, ich verloren."

Malfoy schien wie im Schock erstarrt durch meine Worte und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich wollte nicht …", stotterte er. „Ich meine, ich dachte, du kriegst nur einen Verweis - ich hätte nie erwartet, dass sie dich im St. Mungos schassen! Brute hat mich …"

Den Rest hörte ich nicht mehr, denn ich war schon im Treppenhaus.

Nachdem ich mich von meinem Abgang aus dem Felsen hinreichend erholt und meine flatternden Nerven wieder beruhigt habe, klettere ich sehr viel konzentrierter und vorsichtiger weiter. Es ist immer schwierig, neu anzufangen, wenn man gerade eine Sache richtig in den Sand bzw. in den Luftraum einer Felswand gesetzt hat - und das Leben hält leider weder Sicherungsseile noch Rettungsboote bereit.

Als Konsequenz meines unfreiwilligen Ausstieges aus der Wand setze ich die Sicherungshaken jetzt öfter, so dass der Fahrstuhl nur insgesamt achtzehn statt dreißig Fuß in die Tiefe rauschen kann, falls ich mich wieder verkalkuliere.

Endlich habe ich glücklich das Ende der Felsenkletterei erreicht und stehe auf dem schmalen Sims am Fuße der Mauern des gefürchteten Zauberergefängnisses. Die Fugen der hoch aufragenden Festung sind noch schmaler als ich befürchtet hatte, der Stein noch glatter, kälter und abweisender. Hoch oben erkenne ich das gähnende Maul der Felsöffnung, hinter dem mein Freund Lucius nun schon so lange eingekerkert ist.

Ich könnte auch in Askaban weiterhin Sicherungshaken in die Fugen schlagen, habe mich jedoch bereits dagegen entschieden: Zum einen könnten das Metall, dass ich zwischen die Steine treiben muss, Geräusche verursachen und unliebsame Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen. Zum anderen müsste ich die Haken mitschleppen, und jedes zusätzliche Gewicht kann mich aus der Balance bringen, weshalb ich auch den Rucksack ablegen werde. Ich befestige mein Sicherungsseil daran, so dass ich ihn später zu Lucius Zelle heraufziehen kann. Ich hole die dünnen Kletterschuhe aus dem Rucksack und schnalle den Beutel mit Talkumpuder – das übrigens auch von Turnern benutzt wird, damit die Hände besseren Halt am Gerät finden – am Gürtel fest.

Freiklettern ist purer Spaß, sofern man sich in Absprunghöhe bewegt und die Sonne dir auf den Rücken brennt. Bei Nacht und eisigen Temperaturen jedoch werden die Finger schnell steif und unempfindlich - und das kann ich auf diesem Stück der minimalen Tritte und Griffe gar nicht brauchen. Ich erwärme darum Körper und Hände durch den Genuss von Crabbes Hitzedrops mit Chiligeschmack, die mir erst den Rachen in Flammen setzen wie Skelewachs und dann anschließend in meinen Eingeweiden eine wahre Höllenglut entfachen, die bis in jede Zelle meines Körpers ausstrahlt und meine klammen Finger beweglich hält.

Der erste Drops schüttelt mich wie üblich kräftig durch und verursacht einen Hustenanfall, bei dem ich einen Funkenregen ausspeie, und ich fürchte, aus meinen Ohren quillt ein wenig Rauch – manchmal ist Crabbe eine Spur zu talentiert mit seinen Süßigkeiten.

Ich verknote das Seil, dessen anderes Ende am Rucksack befestigt ist, neben dem Talkumbeutel am Gürtel und mache mich immer noch Funken ausatmend an den letzten und kniffeligsten Teil des Aufstieges. Was auf den ersten Blick unmöglich erscheint, kann sich immer noch zum Guten wenden…

Ich schaffte es tatsächlich, meine Mutter in einem anderen Pflegeheim unterzubringen. Allerdings reichte seine Qualität nicht an das St. Mungos heran, doch mir blieb keine Wahl. Leider hatte ich auch nicht mehr die Mittel für so wirksame Behandlungsmethoden gegen die Verschwinditis wie Anti-Ausbleich-Tränke, Frischfarbenflüche oder Kontrastverschärfungsmassagen, so dass sich Mutters Zustand rapide verschlechterte und sie beinahe schon so durchsichtig wurde wie der Blutige Baron, der Hausgeist von Slytherin. In unserer täglichen Partie Koboldstein, mit der wir uns seit ihrer Erkrankung bei meinen Besuchen die Zeit zu vertreiben pflegten, schaffte sie es kaum noch, die Spielsteine selbst zu bewegen, so verblasst war sie. Mutter scherzte tapfer darüber, aber wenn sie sich unbeobachtet glaubte, lag tiefe Traurigkeit und Resignation auf ihren geisterhaften Zügen.

Einmal, als ich bei meiner Arbeit in der Nocturngasse ein Fass Butterbier die Treppe in den Keller hinab schweben ließ, glaubte ich für einen flüchtigen Moment, Lucius hoch aufgeschossene schlanke Gestalt mit dem charakteristischen Schlangenkopfstock in der Hand zu erkennen, wie er vom Eingang von Borgin & Burkes aus zu mir herüber spähte. Als ich das Fass im Keller untergebracht hatte und wieder auf die Gasse trat, um das nächste zu holen, war die Gestalt jedoch verschwunden.

Ich überwies Malfoy die Miete, die ich ihm noch schuldete, sofort am nächsten Tag – Trugbild oder nicht, ich konnte mir keinen weiteren Ärger durch einen aufgebrachten Gläubiger leisten. Toastbrot mit Ketchup ist eigentlich ganz lecker und der Alternative, auf dem Heimweg in der Nocturngasse von den Malfoyschen Geldeintreibetrollen verprügelt zu werden, eindeutig vorzuziehen.

Andromeda musste ich von meinem Rauswurf aus dem Krankenhaus natürlich erzählen, aber Lucius Verrat verschwieg ich. Zu meiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung bohrte sie nicht nach, denn sie hatte selbst ziemlichen Ärger zu Hause. Ihre Eltern konnten nicht verstehen, dass ein Schlammblut wie Ted Tonks freiwillig auf seine Zauberkräfte verzichteten wollte, um bei den Muggeln einen brotlosen Unsinn wie Astrophysik zu erlernen - und noch weniger verstanden die Blacks, dass eine ihrer Töchter offensichtlich den selben abartigen Drang verspürte. Eigentlich hatte Andromeda „bis sie wieder zu Verstand gekommen sei" im Turmzimmer Hausarrest, war aber gewitzt genug, sich mit Hilfe einer Hauselfe immer wieder davon zu stehlen und die Nacht mit mir zu verbringen.

Eigentlich lebte ich nur noch für diese wenigen Stunden. Andromedas Zuneigung war für meine Seele ebensolcher Balsam wie die Murtlabessenz, die sie mir mitbrachte, um damit meine aufgesprungenen Hände einzureiben. Ich dachte oft und mit wachsendem Respekt an meinen Muggelvater und seinen steten Kampf, unsere Familie allein mit seiner Hände Arbeit über Wasser zu halten.

Um Geld zu sparen aß ich meist bei der Suppenküche „Sorgenfresser", die von einer anonymen Gruppe finanziert wurde, über die interessanterweise niemand richtig Bescheid wusste. War mir allerdings auch egal, denn für fünf Knuts gab es ein anständiges Essen, dass von freiwilligen Mitgliedern der „Sorgenfresser" ausgeteilt wurde, die an ihrer schwarzen Kutte mit silbernem Schlangensymbol an den Manschetten zu erkennen waren.

Hin und wieder setzte sich einer der Mitarbeiter zu den Essenden und begann ein Gespräch, in dem er ihnen Rat und Hilfe bei persönlichen Problemen von der Ehescheidung über die Räumungsklage bis zur Kontopfändung bei Gringotts anbot und die Leute zum Besuch einer ihrer Versammlungen einlud.

Bei mir versuchten sie es auch. Ein Zauberer setzte sich ungefragt auf den Platz neben mir, schob mir eine Visitenkarte zu und erklärte überaus scharfsinnig, er habe den Eindruck, als ob Sorgen mich bedrückten. Er würde mir gerne zuhören, und falls ich Lust hätte, ihm etwas von mir zu erzählen, dann nur zu! Seinesgleichen stehe in bestem Kontakt zu gewissen Personen, die mir bei meinen Problemen …

Ich hielt mit dem Löffel in der Luft schwebend inne. „Wenn ich mich unterhalten will, dann gehe ich zu meinem Friseur!", knurrte ich abweisend.

Der freiwillige Mitarbeiter schien verwirrt und zupfte nervös mit langen bleichen Spinnenfingern an den Manschetten herum.

„Äh, ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht ganz ..."

Ich legte den Löffel nieder.

„Trage ich etwa meine Haare kurz?", fragte ich mit beißendem Spott.

Das schien ihn noch mehr zu verwirren.

„Nein, das nicht. Aber …"

Ich war spontan satt – also stand ich auf und ging, ohne mich umzusehen. Seine Visitenkarte ließ ich auf dem Tisch zurück.

Am Morgen der Verhandlung vor dem Zauberergamot war ich furchtbar nervös. Ich zog meine besten Sachen an und kam zehn Minuten zu früh.

Eine meiner ehemaligen Patienten, die ich von ihrer Katzenphobie geheilt hatte – Miss Arabella Figg - saß im Zuschauerraum und winkte mir aufmunternd zu. Ich lächelte verlegen zurück. Dann entdeckte ich, dass auch Lucius Malfoy - elegant, schön und kühl wie eh und je - auf den Zuschauerbänken die Verhandlung verfolgen wollte, und das Lächeln gefror mir auf den Lippen. Ich hatte seinen Sieg und den überaus cleveren Schachzug, mit dem er mir meinen Fehler heimgezahlt hatte, doch bereits anerkannt, und auch die ausstehende Miete war ausgeglichen. Nach meinem Empfinden waren wir quitt miteinander. War Malfoy derartig nachtragend, dass er sich erhoffte, bei einem für mich negativen Urteil seinen Triumph nochmals auskosten zu können?

Wurmschwanz trat gerne nach – ausschließlich dann, wenn seine Freunde Sirius und James mich fertiggemacht und den Spaß am Quälen schon wieder verloren hatten. Sobald sie Peter und mir den Rücken gekehrt hatten und zusammen mit Remus Lupin um die nächste Ecke verschwunden waren, dann ...

Falls Malfoys Motive ähnlich lagen, dann verdiente meine Menschenkenntnis zu Recht die Note „Troll".

Bozo Brute erschien in Begleitung seines Vaters, seiner Verlobten und drei Anwälten, die beständig um sie herumschwänzelten und mir unverholen abschätzende Blicke zuwarfen. Die Abordnung der Klinikleitung von St. Mungos mit Nathanael Robbespiere und einer weiteren Kohorte von Advokaten erschien kurze Zeit später und gesellte sich zu Brutes Gruppe, wo man einander höchst freundschaftlich begrüßte.

Mir wurde flau im Magen.

Als der Vorsitzende des Zauberergamots erschien, war mir vor Aufregung so übel, dass ich mich sicherlich hätte übergeben müssen, falls es mir am Morgen gelungen wäre, zum Frühstück irgend etwas herunterzuwürgen. Leider ließ sich dieser Zustand noch steigern, denn ich kannte den Richter: es war Albus Dumbledore.

Nachdem wir dem Zauberergamot und seinem Vorsitzenden Respekt gezollt hatten und uns setzen durften, forderte Dumbledore mich auf, meine Beschwerde vorzubringen.

Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und erläuterte meine Idee zur Heilung der Drachenpocken und die Therapie, die ich daraus entwickelt hatte. Leider seinen meine Aufzeichnungen, die ich mir während der Arbeit an meinem Projekt gemacht hatte, abhanden gekommen. Auf Dumbledores Nachfrage hin erklärte ich, auf welche Weise dies geschehen sein mochte, könne ich mir leider nicht erklären.

Malfoy, der meinen Ausführungen mit dem Gesichtsausdruck einer Merkurstatue folgte, sah ich während meiner Rede nicht ein einziges Mal an.

Nachdem ich sicher war, dass der Vorsitzende des Zauberergamots und die Anwesenden mich verstanden hatten, erklärte ich, dass Bozo Brute wohl ebenfalls in der Lage sein müsse, seine Arbeit zu erläutern. Dann erkläre sich von selbst, wer von wem abgeschrieben habe.

Auf Zeugen, die meine Behauptungen belegen konnten, verzichtete ich.

Ich hatte den Eindruck, Dumbledore hinreichend überzeugt zu haben – schließlich kannte er mich aus meiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts als begabten und fleißigen Schüler, der viel zu sehr auf seine eigenen Fähigkeiten vertraute, um den minderwertigen Gedankenmüll anderer abzuschreiben.

Bozo Brute bot eine weitere grandiose Vorstellung in der Rolle des armen Muggelgeborenen, der sich durch Fleiß und Ehrgeiz an die Spitze arbeiten wollte wie sein Vater, sein großes Vorbild. Er verwies auf seine Recherchearbeit, die unstrittig besser war als meine, und … blablabla.

Ganz ehrlich, Bozo war brillant und absolut überzeugend. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte – ich wäre auf ihn hereingefallen.

Die Zuschauer gerieten ins Schwanken, doch Dumbledore schien anscheinend, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen, noch immer meiner Seite zuzuneigen, als Bozos Anwalt einen Heiler vom St. Mungos aus der Abteilung für Fluchschäden als Zeugen aufrief, nämlich Ishariot Traitor.

Wir kannten einander flüchtig vom Sehen her – er hatte bereits vier uneheliche Kinder mit verschiedenen Frauen und stand im Ruf, zu gerne und zu oft Geld beim Wetten auf die Quiddichmeisterschaft zu setzen. Man munkelte, ein gewisser Ludo Bagman, Treiber bei den Wimborner Wespen, versorge ihn mit Insidertipps. Ich hielt das für bösartiges Gerede, denn der Trottel verlor weitaus häufiger als er gewann.

Ich war verwirrt, denn ich konnte mir nicht erklären, was mein ehemaliger Kollege zur Sache beitragen sollte.

Traitor erklärte, er habe mehrfach Arbeiten für mich angefertigt, die ich dann als die meinen ausgegeben hätte - gegen Bezahlung, versteht sich. Es sei bekannt, dass er finanziell in der Klemme stecke, und ich hätte mir seine Situation kaltblütig zu nutze gemacht, um meine eigene Unfähigkeit ... und so weiter und so fort.

Als er mit seinen Anschuldigungen fertig war, hob Dumbledore die Brauen und sah mich fragend an.

„Stimmt das, Mr. Snape?"

Ich schnaubte verächtlich.

„Selbst wenn ich Geld hätte - Ich würde es bestimmt nicht zum Fenster hinauswerfen, um Arbeiten von diesem ..." – ich schluckte das Wort, das mir auf der Zunge brannte, gerade noch rechtzeitig herunter, „... Subjekt zu kaufen!"

Brutes Anwalt warf ein, ich sei vor kurzem zu Geld gekommen – ihm lägen Berichte vor, ich hätte mit Spekulationen an der Koboldbörse einen satten Batzen Galeonen verdient.

Widerwillig musste ich diese Tatsache bestätigen – woher stammte diese Information schon wieder? Von Malfoy wahrscheinlich! Ich bemerkte spitz, ob Geld verdienen neuerdings ein Verbrechen sei - ich könne dann nämlich größere Verbrecher als mich benennen.

Zu meiner Genugtuung kroch ein zartes Pink in Malfoys Marmorteint.

Die Anwälte der Gegenseite boten noch drei weitere Zeugen auf, die ähnliches kundtaten, nämlich dass ich entweder durch Erpressung, Bestechung oder Diebstahl an ihre Arbeiten gelangt sei und diese anschließend als meine ausgegeben habe.

Ich bestand darauf, alle Zeugen vereidigen zu lassen – und zu meinem lähmenden Entsetzen beschworen alle ihre Aussagen, wenn auch mit sehr leiser Stimme und mit dem Blick je nach Temperament hasserfüllt oder kriecherisch auf Bozo Brute, Nathanael Robbespiere und ihre Anwälte geheftet.

Dumbledore fragte freundlich, ob ich mich nicht unter der Last dieser erdrückenden Zeugenaussagen schuldig bekennen und meine Klage zurückziehen wolle.

Ich verneinte stur. Wenn das Schiff schon untergeht, dann wenigstens mit vollen Segeln.

An diesem Punkt erhob sich Lucius Malfoy, schlug elegant den Umhang über die Schulter zurück und verkündete mit klarer Stimme, er wolle eine Aussage machen, die ein völlig neues Licht auf die Angelegenheit werfen und die Sache ein für alle Mal klären würde. Er allein sei in der Lage zu beweisen, dass ich unschuldig sei!

Ich war wie erstarrt. Malfoy konnte doch nicht im Ernst vor all diesen Leuten bekennen, an den Drachenpocken gelitten zu haben - das wäre ja noch weitaus demütigender als sich in aller Öffentlichkeit nackt auszuziehen! Narcissa würde ihren Verlobten noch heute verlassen, sein Vater ihn enterben, und Lucius berufliche Zukunftsperspektive wiese eine ähnliche Qualität auf wie die meine zur Zeit - kurz gesagt: Mit einer Aussage zu meinen Gunsten wäre Lucius Malfoy ein für alle Mal und unwiderruflich erledigt!

Und das, nachdem ich Malfoy dermaßen niederträchtig behandelt hatte ...

Ich sprang ebenfalls auf.

„Er wird gar nichts aussagen!", fauchte ich.

Alle Blicke wandten sich überrascht mir zu.

„Oh doch, das wird er!", erklärte Lucius Malfoy so kühl wie knapp.

„Du bist verrückt, Malfoy!", zischte ich. „Setz dich hin und halt den Mund! Du hast keine Ahnung, was du damit anrichtest!"

Malfoy verzog die Lippen zu einem ironischen Grinsen.

„Natürlich weiß ich das – ich bin ja kein Dummkopf!" Er drehte sich fragend zum vorsitzenden Richter des Zauberergamots: „Darf ich aussagen, Sir?"

Dumbledore nickte.

Bevor Malfoy den Mund erneut öffnen konnte, fiel ich ihm schon ins Wort und wandte mich meinerseits an Dumbledore.

„Euer Ehren ...", presste ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor, „... darf ich euch vorher noch sprechen? Unter vier Augen? Bitte, Sir!"

Dumbledore überlegte eine Weile und nickte dann.

„In mein Büro, Mr. Snape!"

In Dumbledores Büro bewachte die Statue der blinden Justitia mit Waage und Schwert in den Händen den Eingang. Dumbledore setzte sich hinter dem Schreibtisch in seinen Ledersessel, faltete die eleganten Hände und nickte mir zu, ich solle ihm gegenüber Platz nehmen.

Ich war zu aufgewühlt dazu, sondern wanderte in seinem Büro auf und ab, während ich über mein Experiment an Lucius Malfoy samt ihrer Nebenwirkungen berichtete und ihm darlegte, dass die vorgeschlagene Therapie also nachprüfbar und unstrittig ausschließlich meine eigene Erfindung und zudem auch noch wirksam sei!

Dumbledores Gesicht verfinsterte sich zusehends, und er schwieg sehr lange Zeit, nachdem ich geendet hatte.

„Mr. Snape, sie stehen jetzt vor folgender Alternative.", erklärte er schließlich. „Entweder lassen sie Mr. Malfoy für sich aussagen, und ich muss sie freisprechen. Allerdings ruinieren sie damit die Zukunft ihres Freundes, das ist ihnen sicherlich bewusst?"

Ich nickte.

„Abgesehen davon wird Anklage wegen Verstoßes gegen die Heilerordnung gegen sie erhoben werden. Sie müssen mit einer Verurteilung rechnen und dürfen dann nicht mehr als Heiler praktizieren. Zusätzlich könnte es sein, dass das Zauberergamot ihnen befristet den Zauberstab abnimmt oder sie sogar für eine Weile nach Askaban schickt!"

Ich schluckte heftig.

„Ich will ihnen nicht verhehlen, Mr. Snape, dass mir eine solche Strafe durchaus angemessen erscheint, denn ich glaube nicht, dass sie die Tragweite ihres Gesetzesbruches tatsächlich einsehen. Ich befürchte im Gegenteil sehr, dass sie sich auch in Zukunft über die Rechte anderer hinwegsetzen werden, sofern ihnen das in den Kram passt! Ihre große Intelligenz und Begabung macht sie nicht etwa erhaben, sondern verpflichtet sie ihren Mitmenschen gegenüber, Severus!"

Ich schwieg betroffen.

„Die zweite Alternative, die ich ihnen anbieten kann ...", fuhr Dumbledore ungerührt fort, „... ist, dass sie sich schuldig bekennen, von Mr. Brute abgeschrieben zu haben. Er wird dann die Früchte ihrer Arbeit ernten und sie werden eine sehr lange Zeit darum kämpfen müssen, wieder auf den Platz in der Gesellschaft zu gelangen, der ihnen ihrer Meinung nach zusteht. Dafür bietet diese Alternative jedoch den Vorteil, dass Mr. Malfoy sein Geheimnis vor der Zaubererwelt bewahren kann – ich habe den Verdacht, als sei ihnen daran gelegen, das Opfer ihres Rechtsbruches vor weiteren Folgen ihrer Verfehlung zu schützen."

Mir blieb buchstäblich die Luft weg vor Zorn, und ich brauchte ein Sekunden, bis ich sprechen konnte.

„Das heißt also, entweder schütze ich Malfoy und beiße in den sauren Apfel - oder ich opfere meinen Freund und werde trotzdem gehängt! Als Preis dafür, dass Lucius sich nicht öffentlich zu seiner Krankheit bekennen muss, kommt dieses Schlammblut Brute für seinen Betrug und die gekauften Zeugen ungestraft davon – ja, er darf zum Dank sogar die Lorbeeren meiner Anstrengungen ernten?"

Dumbledore nickte ernst.

„Tut mir leid – aber sie haben sich die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns ausschließlich selbst zuzuschreiben! Hätten sie sich an die Vorschriften gehalten, könnte niemand ihnen die Anerkennung für ihre herausragende und außerordentliche Arbeit stehlen!"

Ich trat vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch, legte die Hände auf die Tischplatte und beugte mich zu ihm, so dass ich ihm in die Augen blicken konnte.

„So kommt also wieder der eigentliche Täter ungestraft davon, aber ich muss den bitteren Preis für meine Vergehen bezahlen – genauso wie Black damals nicht von der Schule geflogen ist und sie mir den Schwur abgepresst haben, über die Ereignisse dieser Nacht Stillschweigen zu bewahren."

Dumbledores Augen glitzerten.

„Remus Lupin war an der Angelegenheit völlig unschuldig. Sirius Black hingegen sah keinen anderen Ausweg mehr, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, Severus! Sie haben ihn mit der Drohung, seine Homosexualität in Hogwarts publik zu machen, erpresst. Es war Blacks ureigenste Entscheidung, sich öffentlich zu seinen Gefühlen zu bekennen oder auch nicht, und das wissen sie ganz genau!"

Tatsächlich hatte ich vorgehabt, genau diese Schwäche auszunutzen, damit Black und seine Spießgesellen mich endlich in Ruhe ließen. Jahrelang hatte ich ihnen hinterher spioniert, um endlich ein Druckmittel gegen einen von ihnen in der Hand zu haben und dem Krieg ein Ende zu setzen. Als ich dann endlich erfolgreich war ... machten Sirius Black und Albus Dumbledore mir wiederum einen Strich durch die Rechnung!

„Sie wollen mich ein weiteres Mal an ihre Günstlinge verkaufen – nur diesmal ist es kein Gryffindor, sondern ein Schlammblut!", fauchte ich heiser. „Ich hasse sie, Dumbledore! Sie sind nichts als ein alter, aufgeblasener Heuchler! Ich hoffe nur, dass ich ihnen ihre Doppelmoral irgendwann einmal heimzahlen kann!

Der alte Mann erbleichte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass sie es so sehen, Severus.", meint er leise.

Ich drehte mich um und schlug im Hinausgehen der Statue der Justitia den Kopf ab.

Ich bekannte mich schuldig, und Dumbledore verzichtete darauf, Lucius Malfoy zur Sache zu vernehmen, obwohl der verhinderte Zeuge vehement protestierte.

Ich hatte die Kosten des Verfahrens sowie die der Gegenseite zu tragen und durfte mich frühestens in fünf Jahren wieder in irgend einem Krankenhaus als Heiler im Praktikum bewerben.

Ich trug eine arrogante Miene zur Schau und schritt aufrecht aus dem Gerichtssaal, während sich hinter mir Bozo Brute, sein Vater, der Klinikdirektor nebst Töchterlein sowie die Anwälte gegenseitig zu ihrem Erfolg gratulierten und einzig Miss Figg ein mitfühlendes Gesicht machte.

Am Ausgang versperrte mir ein Mann in tiefschwarzer Robe den Weg und drückte mir etwas in die Hand.

„Hier werden sie niemals Gerechtigkeit finden – nur wir können sie ihnen verschaffen!" sagte er. „Bei uns sind fähige Magier immer willkommen."

Ich starrte auf die Visitenkarte in meiner Hand.

Sie war in dezenten Grautönen gehalten und zeigte nichts als einen Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund sich drohend eine Schlange wand – das Symbol der gefürchteten Todesser!

„Was soll das?", fragte ich mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ein Tropfen ihres Blutes auf der Karte, und sie wird ihnen eine Adresse zeigen. Mein Meister erwartet sie, Mr. Snape!"

Mit diesen Worten tippe er sich an den Zauberhut und verschwand gleich einem Schatten in der Menge, die aus dem Gerichtssaal strömte.

Ich musterte die Karte und steckte sie schließlich in die Umhangtasche.

Mutter starb montags; die Trauerfeier fand am darauf folgenden Freitag statt. Andromeda hatte mir per Eule mitgeteilt, sie könne mich vorerst nicht sehen, es gäbe weiteren Ärger zu Hause, und darum standen ich und ein paar Hexen aus dem St. Mungos, die mit meiner Mutter zusammen gearbeitet hatten, allein auf dem Friedhof im strömenden Regen. Da von Eileen Snape geborene Prince nicht einmal sterbliche Überreste zurückgeblieben waren, warfen wir symbolisch eine Blume auf das Grab meines Vaters. Die Hexe von der Rezeption, die mir als Kind immer Süßigkeiten zugesteckt hatte, brachte einen Schokoladenkuchen mit. Die ehemaligen Kolleginnen vertilgten ihn beim anschließenden Leichenschmaus zusammen mit mehreren Kannen dampfendem Tee und Kaffee.

Ich war wie betäubt und würgte nur der alten Dame zuliebe ein winziges Stück Kuchen herunter.

Der nächste Brief der Berufsgenossenschaft knauseriger Kobolde erklärte, ihre Prüfung habe ergeben, meine Mutter habe sich mit Verschwinditis infiziert, als sie dem Patienten die Geldbörse _stehlen_ wollte. Man würde von einer Anzeige absehen, falls Mutter auf ihre Forderung verzichtete ...

Ich ging persönlich zur Berufsgenossenschaft und blies den Sachbearbeiter zu einem so enormen Ballon auf, dass er nach dem Aufstechen eine Woche im St. Mungos zubringen musste, um die Falten wieder wegbügeln zu lassen, die durch die Überdehnung der Haut entstanden waren.

Ich erhielt dafür eine Vorladung vor das Zauberergamot und eine Schadensersatzklage des Sachbearbeiters, die Mutters Forderung an die knauserigen Kobolde exakt ausglich. Mein Zauberstab wurde bis zur Verhandlung eingezogen, denn ich sei bis dahin als gefährlich anzusehen.

Meine beiden Arbeitgeber - der Wirt in der Nocturngasse und Caractacus Burke als Direktor der Doxyzidfabrik - nahmen diese Nachricht nicht gut auf: Sie entließen mich ohne Umschweif.

An diesem Punkt angekommen kaufte ich mir ein paar Flaschen Feuerwhisky und verbrachte solange im Delirium, wie mein Vorrat reichte.

Anschließend sah ich nicht nur aus wie ein hohläugiges,abgewracktes Gespenst, sondern fühlte ich mich auch keinen Deut besser als zuvor – im Gegenteil.

So ging es also auch nicht weiter. Als ich meine Taschen nach ein paar Geldstücken für eine Zeitung durchsuchte, um wieder die Arbeitsangebote studieren zu können, stieß ich auf die geheimnisvolle graue Karte mit dem Symbol der Todesser … Irgendwie schien mir das Symbol des Totenkopfes und der Schlange um so anziehender, je dreckiger es mir ging.

Nachdem ich meine äußere Erscheinung wieder in Ordnung gebracht hatte und meinen Magen mit dem letzten Rest des inzwischen staubtrockenen Schokoladenkuchens gefüllt hatte, fühlte ich mich nicht mehr wie ein Inferius, und ich sah auch nicht mehr so aus. Ich zog los, um mir den Tagespropheten mit seinen Stellenanzeigen und im Anschluss daran einen neuen Job zu besorgen.

Meine Bewerbung als Sicherheitstroll bei Gringotts scheiterte leider kläglich an meiner mangelnden Körpergröße und Muskelkraft, und so fand ich mich bei diesem Versuch ebenso schnell auf der Straße wieder wie bei meinen Vorstellungsgesprächen als Busfahrer des Fahrenden Ritters (kein Führerschein) oder Bedienung bei Madame Puddifoods („Arbeiten sie an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, junger Mann! Die Leute sollen sich in meinem Cafe verlieben, nicht zu Tode erschrecken!").

Nachdem ich mich für den Trollberuf zwar als überqualifiziert aber unfähig betrachten durfte, wurde ich unfreiwillig Zeuge einer unangenehmen Szene: Die Sicherheitstrolle warfen einen sich so entschlossen wie erfolglos zur Wehr setzenden Kunden im hohen Bogen aus der Zaubererbank heraus, klopften sich die Hände ab und scherten sich nicht die Zauberbohne um die hilflosen Beschimpfungen und wirkungslosen Flüche, die der frustrierte verhinderte Kreditnehmer ihnen hinterher schleuderte und die an den dickfelligen Trollen abprallten wie Gummibälle.

Als der Mann sich aufrappelte, erkannte ich ihn: es war Lucius Malfoy, der sich den Staub vom Mantel klopfte und seinen Stock mit dem Schlangenkopf wieder aufhob.

Bevor ich jedoch auch nur einen Schritt auf ihn zugehen konnte, um mich für sein Eintreten für mein Recht vor dem Zauberergamot zu bedanken, löste sich schon ein Zauberer in schwarzer Kutte aus dem Schatten der Häuser, wechselte ein paar kurze Worte mit Lucius, drückte ihm etwas in die Hand und verschwand so schnell und unauffällig, wie er gekommen war.

Ich trat zu Lucius Malfoy, der mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Visitenkarte in seiner Hand starrte, und fragte: „Eine Einladung der Todesser, stimmt's?"

Er fuhr hoch, und sein Gesicht verriet tiefe Verlegenheit.

„Oh, Severus … du hast doch nicht etwa …?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Doch, leider schon. Du bist offensichtlich neuerdings nicht mehr kreditwürdig. Mich haben die Kobolde auch so behandelt, wie jeden, mit dem sie keine Geschäfte machen können – also mach dir nichts draus. Vor den Kobolden sind alle Armen gleich."

Malfoy betrachtete die Karte in seiner Hand mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Die Todesser. Man hört ja so manches …"

„Vielleicht können sie dir Geld leihen, wer weiß? Wenn du dich verspekuliert hast oder es für dich bei Malfoy, Greedy, Guilty & Scrooge schlecht läuft, könntest du dir mit ihrer Hilfe ein eigenes Handelkontor aufbauen …"

Malfoy sah mich zweifelnd an. „Die Todesser und Geschäftsleute? Kennst du nicht das Lied, dass der Todesserpöbel singt, wenn sie mit ihren Fackeln durch die Straßen ziehen und Muggel jagen? „Jemand hat den Schlammblütern erzählt, sie dürften wählen – und das dürfen sie auch: Crucio an den Hals oder Aveda Kedavra in den Bauch!" Zauberer, die so was herumgröhlen, sind doch primitiv! Muggel ärgern, meinetwegen, aber dazu singen?!"

„Du willst ja auch nicht ihrem Männergesangverein beitreten …", stellte ich ironisch fest. „Ich glaube, der Kopf hinter den Todessern - der, den sie den Dunklen Lord nennen - scheint gar nicht so verkehrt zu liegen mit seinen Ansichten. Ich habe auch so eine Visitenkarte bekommen, und ich bin schon fast entschlossen, mir die Sache wenigstens einmal anzusehen. Wenn sonst niemand auf meiner Seite steht – warum sollten ich mich ihnen nicht anschließen? Schließlich habe ich nichts mehr zu verlieren." Ich erzählte Lucius vom Tod meiner Mutter und den anderen Missgeschicken, die mich seit unserer letzten Begegnung vor Gericht ereilt hatten. Dann kratzte ich meinen restlichen Mut zusammen und fügte hinzu: „Ich wollte mich noch bei dir bedanken, dass du vor dem Zauberergamot für mich aussagen wolltest. Das war sehr tapfer und großherzig von dir! Ich stehe in deiner Schuld!"

„Nein.", antwortete Malfoy leise. „Es verhält sich genau anders herum. Ich war nach unserem Streit so wütend auf dich, dass ich in meinem blinden Zorn völlig übers Ziel hinausgeschossen bin! Indem ich mich als Zeuge zur Verfügung stelle, wollte das, was ich dir mit meinem Verrat angetan habe, wieder gutmachen. Außerdem muss dieses verfluchte Versteckspiel vor dem Stigma der Drachenpocken endlich ein Ende finden - es hat schon zu viele Opfer gefordert!"

Ich sog scharf den Atem ein. „Du hast doch nicht etwa trotzdem …?"

Lucius senkte den Blick. „Ich habe meinem Vater von den Drachenpocken erzählt – ich wollte, dass er sich untersuchen lässt, denn ich glaube, ich habe die Krankheit von ihm. Ich habe Vater auch erklärt, wie du mich geheilt hast und dass es jetzt Hoffnung für unsereins geben kann!"

„Und?", fragte ich mitfühlend, denn ich konnte mir den Rest der Geschichte fast denken.

„Vater hat mich enterbt und ohne einen Knut in der Tasche aus dem Haus geworfen! Ich besitze buchstäblich nur noch das, was ich auf dem Leib trage. Ich suche mir gerade eine neue Arbeit – nicht so einfach, wenn die gegenwärtige Wohnadresse „unter der Londonbridge" lautet. Ohne Job keine Wohnung, ohne festen Wohnsitz keine Anstellung! Irgendwann einmal wird mir Malfoy Manor gehören, wenigstens dieses Teil des Erbes kann Vater mir als seinem ältesten Sohn nicht vorenthalten – aber bis dahin …" Er zuckte resigniert die Schultern.

„Was ist mit Narcissa?", wollte ich vorsichtig wissen. Sie bedeutete meinem Freund viel mehr, als er zugeben wollte.

„Ich habe ihr alles gestanden, und sie hält zu mir! Dafür setzen ihre Eltern sie jetzt allerdings mächtig unter Druck, die Hochzeit abzusagen und sich von mir zu trennen. Eine unserer Hausangestellten hat sicher mal wieder an der Tür gelauscht und anschließend das Gehörte brühwarm an eine Hauselfe der Blacks weitergetratscht. Ich hasse diese kriecherischen, heimtückischen, widerlichen kleinen Biester!", fügte er hasserfüllt hinzu.

Ich versicherte Malfoy, das mir seine Probleme durchaus vertraut seien und er gerne bei mir schlafen könne – wenigstens bis der Vermieter auch mir den Stuhl vor die Türe setzen würde.

Malfoy nahm mein Friedensangebot erleichtert an.

„An dem Abend, als du mir gebeichtet hast, dass ich beinahe gestorben bin, da war ich so furchtbar wütend auf dich … Ich hasse es, wenn mich jemand austrickst! Eigentlich wollte ich dich ja um Hilfe bitten … - wenn du mich nur hättest ausreden lassen! Ich wollte dir gestehen, dass Bozo Brute mich erpresst hat! Er ist dahinter gekommen, dass ich an den Drachenpocken litt und auf wundersame Weise plötzlich von der „unheilbaren" Krankheit genesen bin! Brute hat gedroht, meinem Vater und Narcissa und aller Welt sonst davon zu erzählen, wenn ich nicht für ihn deine Unterlagen stehle! Ich war so verzweifelt, Severus – was sollte ich denn tun?!"

Ich schwieg betroffen.

„Das ist eigentlich auch meine Schuld! Ich wusste, dass Brute hinter meiner Arbeit her ist - ich habe ihn sogar vor unserer Tür erwischt, als er den Sicherheitszauber brechen wollte! Wenn ich dich gewarnt hätte, oder, noch viel besser, mich mit der Idee offen an meine vorgesetzten Heiler gewandt hätte, wäre das alles nicht passiert!", konstatierte ich niedergedrückt. Das eben ist der Fluch der bösen Tat, dass sie, fortzeugend, immer Böses muss gebären.

Malfoy hielt mir die Hand hin.

„Ich denke, wir sind quitt, schwarzer König– Remis also?"

Ich schlug ein. „Einverstanden!"

Endlich gelang es Andromeda, dem familiären Schlachtfeld des gar alten und fürnehmen Hauses Black zu entkommen, der gerade zwei Töchter den Familiengehorsam zu verweigern drohten, und sie besuchte mich in Spinners End. Ich hatte Glück, denn Malfoy war bei „Magic eye protection", einem Wachdienst, untergekommen und bewachte nun während der Auslandsaufenthalte der Eigentümer deren Villen, so dass ich meine Wohnung wieder für mich allein hatte.

Bisher hatte ich es tunlichst vermieden, meiner Liebsten mein Elternhaus zu zeigen, denn ich schämte mich der heruntergekommenen Wohngegend und meines ärmlichen Zuhauses. Aber da sich mein Zauberstab noch im Gewahrsam der Behörden befand und ich bis zur Verhandlung nirgendwohin apparieren konnte, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als die Tochter aus gutem Hause ...

Andromeda verbarg ihren Schock recht tapfer, und ich war so unglaublich froh über ihr Kommen, dass ich meine Misere ein paar Stunden lang völlig vergaß.

Als sie sich gegen Morgengrauen in meine Armbeuge kuschelte und gedankenverloren eine Strähne meines Haares um den Finger wickelte, erzählte sie, dass sie nur habe entwischen können, weil derzeit Narcissa im Zentrum des familieninternen Aufruhrs stünde und der Haussegen bei den Blacks so was von schief hinge, dass Andromeda es kaum mehr zu Hause aushielt. Entweder würden ihre Eltern bald einlenken, oder die beiden jüngeren Schwestern würden ihr Elternhaus verlassen - mit oder ohne Einverständnis von Mutter und Vater.

Ich brachte meine Liebste ebenfalls auf den neuesten Stand, und Andromeda war entsetzt und beschämt zugleich, dass sie mir nicht einmal bei der Trauerfeier für meine Mutter hatte beistehen können.

„Was willst du jetzt anfangen?", fragte sie endlich.

Ich fischte die Visitenkarte hervor, die ich in der Nachttischschublade verwahrte und die ich immer mal wieder halb zweifelnd, halb hoffnungsvoll betrachtete.

„Ich will wissen, wer sich dahinter verbirgt!"

Andromeda schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

„Das ist das Symbol der Todesser, Severus!"

Ich nickte grimmig.

„Genau. Ich will Bozo Brute, Direktor Robbespiere, den Vorsitzenden des Zauberergamots und die ganze korrupte Sippschaft fertig machen! Aber allein habe ich keine Chance, ich brauche Verbündete – mächtige Verbündete!"

Andromeda wand sich aus meiner Umarmung und setzte sich ruckartig auf.

„Die Todesser sind Schwarzmagier! Sie sind völlig skrupellos, und ihr Anführer geht über Leichen!"

Ich grinste zynisch. „Meinetwegen – aber soweit muss ich ja nicht gehen. Ich bin klug genug zu bestimmen, wie weit ich mich auf ihr Spiel einlassen will!"

Auf Andromedas Stirn bildete sich eine steile Falte.

„Und wenn du dich irrst und ihr Meister dich für seine finsteren Zwecke benutzt, was dann?"

Ich lachte. „Das schafft er nicht! Ich bin viel zu clever, um nicht von Anfang an zu merken, wenn an einer Sache etwas faul ist!"

„Gut, dann lass die Finger davon!", forderte Andromeda gereizt. „Der, den sie den Dunklen Lord nennen, ist gefährlich, und du bist ihm nicht gewachsen! Ihm ist jedes Mittel recht, seine Ziele zu erreichen!"

Ich mochte es nicht, bevormundet zu werden, und schon gar nicht von Andromeda.

„Mir ist auch jedes Mittel recht, wenn ich dadurch meine Rache bekomme!", entgegnete ich heftiger als beabsichtigt. „Ich habe es satt, dauernd den Kürzeren zu ziehen - ich kann und will einfach nicht mehr!"

Andromeda beugte sich zu mir herunter und küsste mich sanft auf den Mund.

„Dann komm mit mir – wir brennen zusammen durch, heiraten in Gretna Green und leben in der Muggelwelt! Ich studiere Astrophysik, du Medizin ..."

Ich schnaubte verächtlich.

„Dazu braucht man Geld, Andromeda, und das haben wir nicht! Du hast keine Ahnung wie schwer es für einen Muggel ist, eine Familie zu ernähren! Ich will, dass unsere Kinder in einer sicheren, sauberen Wohngegend mit viel Grün drum herum aufwachsen, schöne Kleider tragen und die beste Ausbildung bekommen, die man mit Geld bezahlen kann!"

Andromeda fasste meine Hand.

„Wir werden das gemeinsam schon schaffen – wir lieben uns doch!"

Ich seufzte tief.

„Meine Eltern liebten einander ebenfalls sehr – und trotzdem stritten sie sich ständig! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was für Dramen sich bei uns zu Hause abgespielt haben! Was meinst du, wie weit die Liebe reicht, wenn der Vermieter droht, uns auf die Straße zu setzen oder wenn unsere Kinder in der Schule ausgelacht und angespuckt werden, weil wir kein Geld für anständige Kleidung haben - du hast doch noch nie Not gelitten!"

„Das ist unfair, Severus.", meinte Andromeda betroffen. „Du weißt genau, s wir all diese Schwierigkeiten gemeinsam überwinden können! Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, auch wenn das Leben hart werden wird."

Ich umfasste ihre Hände und zog Andromeda an mich.

„Ich will aber nicht, dass du solch ein Leben führen musst! Ich möchte, dass du auf nichts verzichten musst, was dir gewohnt ist!"

„Das alles ist mir nicht wichtig – nur du bist wichtig!", antwortete sie und warf stolz ihr langes Haar über die Schulter zurück.

„Glaub mir, an Armut und Hoffnungslosigkeit ist nichts romantisches - wir haben beide keinen Muggelschulabschluss, und ich weiß, wie mein Vater geschuftet hat, um unsere Familie durchzubringen!"

Andromeda stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du neuerdings ein Feigling bist, Severus Snape! Du klingst schon wie meine Eltern: Heirate einen Reinblüter aus gutem Hause, Andromeda, damit du versorgt bist! - Ich will aber keinen Reinblüter, ich will dich!"

Der Vorwurf der Feigheit machte mich wütend.

„Ich habe aber keine Lust auf ein Leben als Muggel! Ich will zaubern können - und ich will mein Recht, und zwar jetzt und hier! Aber ich werde meine Rache bekommen, koste es, was es wolle! Ich werde es Brute, dem Schlammblut, schon noch zeigen!"

„Du sollst Muggel nicht so nennen!", unterbrach mich Andromeda mit funkelnden Augen, „Es gibt sehr, sehr nette Muggel – Ted Tonks zum Beispiel! Der ist höflich, klug, zuvorkommend ..."

„... und sterbenslangweilig ist er auch!" Die Eifersucht stach mir ihren giftigen Stachel mitten durchs Herz. „Aber bitte, wenn du dich nach einem öden Muggelleben im Dreck sehnst, dann heirate doch Tonks, den Schwächling!"

Andromeda sprang wütend aus dem Bett und griff nach ihrem BH. „Wenn du deine Drohung wahr machst und zu den Todessern gehst, dann heirate ich Ted tatsächlich!"

Ich stand ebenfalls auf.

„Drohung? Meinst du, ich schwatze nur hohle Luft wie Bozo Brute oder dein ach so toller Ted? Ich gehe zu den Todessern, verlass dich drauf!", versprach ich finster, obwohl ich mir eigentlich noch lange nicht sicher war, ob ich das wirklich wollte.

Andromedas schönes Gesicht verlor alle Farbe. „Das meinst du doch nicht wirklich, Severus! Bitte sag, dass du mich nur ärgern willst!"

„Und ob ich es ernst meine – du kannst Gift drauf nehmen!", fauchte ich aufgebracht. Die Vorstellung von Andromeda in Ted Tonks Armen ließ eine mörderische Wut in mir aufsteigen …

Andromeda klammerte sich an ihr Hemd, das sie gerade anziehen wollte.

„Du kommst nicht mit mir und wir beginnen zusammen ein neues Leben? Du ziehst deine Rache und diese Verbrecherbande tatsächlich einem Leben mit mir zusammen vor?" Ihre Stimme zitterte.

Sekundenlang schwankte ich zwischen Sturheit und der Liebe zu Andromeda.

„Ich will alles haben – dich, ein besseres Leben für unsere Kinder und meine Rache!", beharrte ich.

Andromedas Augen funkelten.

„Du bist ja noch ein viel größerer Träumer als Ted! Wach endlich auf, Severus! Du wirst dich nämlich entscheiden müssen: deine Rache oder ich!"

Ich wurde blass vor Zorn - sie wagte es, mich einen Träumer nennen und mit diesem Schlammblutschwächling zu vergleichen?!

„Wenn du es so willst – dann wähle ich die Rache!", entgegnete ich eisig.

Andromedas Zorn schien in sich zusammenzufallen wie ein Kartenhaus.

„Ich gebe dir drei Tage Bedenkzeit, Severus – gibst du deine Pläne den Todessern beizutreten bis dahin nicht auf, dann heirate ich Ted!", flüsterte sie. „Das schwöre ich!"

Ich lachte höhnisch. „Das wagst du nicht – du liebst ihn doch gar nicht!"

Andromeda fuhr in ihre Kleider.

„Ich werde lernen, ihn zu lieben! Besser ein lieber Schluffen wie Ted als ein rachsüchtiges, eiskaltes Todessermonster wie du!", versetzte sie bitter.

„Dann geh doch!" Mit ironischem Lächeln hielt ich ihr die Tür auf.

Ich war mir sicher, dass Andromeda schnell einlenken würde, denn ich liebte sie über alle Maßen und wusste, dass sie das gleiche für mich empfand. Meine übereilten Worte taten mir leid. Aber Andromeda hatte mich tief verletzt – wie kam sie nur auf die idiotische Idee, mir mit diesem Muttersöhnchen drohen zu wollen! Sie würde es nie wagen, ihn zu heiraten …

Ich wartete die ganze Woche mit brennendem Herzen auf ihre Eule und schaute, sofern ich mich überhaupt aus dem Haus wagte, immer als erstes nach, ob ich schon Post bekommen hatte. Doch der Briefkasten blieb so leer wie ich stur.

Während dieser Woche wurde ich vom Zauberergamot zu einer Geldstrafe an den Sachbearbeiter der Koboldberufsgenossenschaft verurteilt und bekam meinen Zauberstab auf Bewährung zurück.

Zehn Tage nach unserem Streit schlug ich den Tagespropheten auf, und die Kimmekorns Klatschspalte verkündete marktschreierisch das Gerücht, die Schwestern Narcissa und Andromeda Black seinen von zu Hause durchgebrannt. Andromeda habe nach ihrer Flucht Knall auf Fall in Gretna Green den muggelstämmigen Ted Tonks geheiratet, der Aufenthalt von Narcissa sei hingegen unbekannt. Zum Beweis zeigte das Foto einen selig strahlenden Ted, der meine Andromeda in seinen Armen zärtlich anhimmelte, während sie trotzig und voller Zorn in die Kamera starrte und wild ihr Haar schüttelte.

Ich kramte die Visitenkarte wieder aus der Nachttischschublade hervor, ritzte mir mit dem Rasiermesser meines Vaters in die Hand und tropfte mein Blut auf das Symbol von Schlange und Totenkopf. Eine Adresse erschien, und ich machte mich unverzüglich und mit einem siedenden Gebräu aus Eifersucht, Enttäuschung und hilflosem Zorn auf den Weg zu den Todessern.

Das Haus an der angegebenen Adresse schien verfallen und verlassen, und seine Fenster starrten bedrohlich wie die leeren Augenhöhlen eines Schädels auf mich herab. Mich fröstelte, und ich war mir plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob ich das hier wirklich wollte. Wenn ich zu Andromeda gehen und sie um Verzeihung bitten ...

„Sie kommen spät, Mr. Snape!", sagte ein Mann und trat aus dem Schatten.

Die Kletterei an den Mauern von Askaban ist überstanden – eine letzte Kraftanstrengung, ein Klimmzug an den Fingerspitzen - und ich stehe Lucius Malfoy, meinem alten Freund, seit langer Zeit endlich wieder gegenüber!

Er wendet sich um, und ich erschrecke zutiefst. Sein langes, glänzendes Blondhaar ist von weißen Strähnen durchwirkt und schimmert silbern und entrückt im Sternenglanz. Die kalten eisblauen Augen lauern tief in den Höhlen, und die Schatten darunter sind beinahe schwarz. Er sieht müde aus.

„Du kommst spät, Severus!", sagt er leise.

Morituri te salutant.


	26. Wahre Slytherin

Kapitel 26. Wahre Slytherin

Ich verberge mein Erschrecken, so gut ich kann.

„Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie es ging.", erkläre ich und winde verlegen das Kletterseil um meine Hand.

Ach, hätte ich den Dunklen Lord doch noch heftiger bedrängt, Malfoy endlich zu befreien! Ich bin an Lucius Aufenthalt in Askaban leider nicht so unschuldig wie mein Freund glaubt, und er leidet ganz offensichtlich auch ohne die Anwesenheit der Dementoren schwer unter seiner Einzelhaft in dieser düsteren, öden Zelle mit der deprimierenden Aussicht auf nichts als eine graue Nebelwand. Da ich sehr gerne allein bin und mich bis zu meiner Rückkehr zum Dunklen Lord selten einsam fühlte, habe ich völlig vergessen, was der Mangel an menschlichen Begegnungen bei so ausgesprochenen geselligen Naturen wie Malfoy anrichten kann …

Lucius hat mein Entsetzen bemerkt, wie der bittere Zug um seinen Mund beweist.

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass du so bummelst, hätte ich mir für die Wartezeit etwas zu lesen mitgebracht.", versetzt er kühl und tritt zu mir.

Ich merke, dass meine Finger nervös das Seilende aufdröseln, aber ich kann die Anspannung nicht anders loswerden. Lucius ist nicht dumm - ist ihm inzwischen aufgegangen, dass jemand in der Nacht seiner Verhaftung Dumbledore und den Phönixorden informiert haben muss, nachdem Potter auf die Falle des Dunklen Lords hereinfiel und sich auf den Weg in die Mysteriumsabteilung machte?

Malfoy beantwortet meine Frage – wortlos zieht er mich an sich, und wir umarmen uns freundschaftlich. Sensibel wie immer bemerkt er sofort, als es mir zuviel wird; er lässt mich los und lächelt mich mit dem vertrauten Malfoyschen Schurkengrinsen an.

Ich atme auf, denn ein Felsen so groß wie der, auf dem dieses verfluchte Gefängnis steht, ist mir vom Herzen gefallen. Dumbledore zu verlieren war hart genug und die Lücke, die er gerissen hat, ist immer noch kaum zu ertragen. In der Nähe des Dunklen Lords darf ich nicht einmal wagen, auch nur an ihn zu denken, geschweige denn um ihn zu trauern. Wenn ich jetzt auch noch Lucius verliere …

Habe ich aber nicht – und ein breites, von ganzem Herzen kommendes Lächeln stiehlt sich auf mein Gesicht.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich so lange brauche, hätte ich dir vorab was zum Lesen geschickt!", antworte ich.

Lucius grinst als Antwort, und die tiefen Lachfältchen um seine Augen lassen mich hoffen, dass sein Aufenthalt an diesem schrecklichen Ort keine bleibenden Schäden verursacht hat. Mit weit ausholender Geste verweist er auf die spartanische Möblierung seiner Zelle, die aus einer hölzernen Pritsche, einem Nachttopf und einer Kerze besteht.

„Leider sind die Wächter von Askaban Fans des Minimalismus. Sie erlauben mir keine Bücher, Spiele, Schreibutensilien oder sonst irgendetwas. Sie haben Angst, ich könne damit einen Ausbruchsversuch wagen oder mich umbringen. Wobei sie letzteres wohl kaum bedauern würden."

Anderthalb Jahre tödliche Langeweile, jeder Tag bis zum Bersten gefüllt mit einer unendlichen Anzahl nutzloser, leerer Sekunden, die nicht vergehen wollen. Das Essen – der Höhepunkt des Tages. Es gibt auch Folter jenseits des Cruciatus und der Dementoren.

„Dann wirst du es wohl nicht bedauern, auf die weitere Gastfreundschaft des Ministeriums verzichten zu müssen.", stelle ich ein wenig zu munter fest, um meine Erschütterung zu verbergen, und drehe mich um, um den Rucksack durch die klaffende Fensterhöhle heraufzuziehen.

Lucius will mir helfen, sieht aus dem Fenster die Mauern Askabans hinab und erschaudert: „Da bist du heraufgeklettert, Severus - auf Muggelart? Du bist doch völlig verrückt geworden! Warum beim Merlin hast du dich nicht einfach verhaften lassen? Das Ministerium dreht doch jeden Stein nach dir um!"

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Wenn ich glauben würde, dass sich das Ministerium an seine eigenen Vorschriften und Gesetze hielte, hätte ich diesen Vorschlag sogar erwogen. Aber du weißt ja selbst am besten, wie sie mit Gefangenen umgehen …"

Malfoy schnaubt zornig.

„Wenn ich Scrimgeour oder diese grauenhafte alte Schachtel in die Finger kriege, dann …"

„Später ist noch genug Zeit für alle Arten von Rache, Lucius. Es wird bald hell – wir müssen vorher verschwunden sein." Ich öffne den Kletterrucksack, und Lucius erwartungsvolle Miene nimmt einen ratlosen Ausdruck an, als ich lediglich zwei weitaus kleinere Rucksäcke daraus hervorziehe und ihm einen davon reiche.

„Zieh ihn an, Lucius!", fordere ich ihn auf und schwinge mir meinen auf den Rücken.

„Was ist das denn? Wo sind die Besen, mit denen wir fliegen?" Seine schlanken Finger zupfen an einem Stück Stoff, dass aus seinem Exemplar hervorlugt.

Ich lache leise.

„Keine Besen, Lucius – keine Magie in Askaban, oder wir haben die ganze Truppe auf dem Hals! Nein, wir fliehen auf Muggelart."

Lucius hält das Fluchtgerät mit spitzen Fingern hoch, als könne es beißen.

„Wir fliehen mit – einem _Tischtuch_? Haben die Muggel statt fliegender Teppiche und Besen schwebende Tischwäsche?"

Ich nehme ihm den Rucksack aus der Hand.

„Man nennt es Fallschirm, und was wir vorhaben, heißt „base-jumping". Wir hüpfen einfach aus dem Fenster, der Fallschirm breitet sich aus, und wir schweben im Gleitflug ins Tal herab wie die Memos durch die Gänge des Zaubereiministeriums!"

Malfoy macht einen Satz zurück und glotzt mich entgeistert an.

„Du bist komplett übergeschnappt, Muggel-Bastard! Ich werde nie und nimmer einen solchen Schlammblutquatsch mitmachen!"

Ich wusste, dass ihm die Idee nicht gefallen würde, und grinse in mich hinein.

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass mein halbes Schlammblut ebenfalls in deinen Adern kreist, Malfoy!", versetze ich mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit und verbeuge mich spöttisch, als sich sein Mund angewidert verzieht. „Man soll nie den Fehler machen, den Feind zu unterschätzen – man sollte sogar von ihm lernen!"

„Du verlangst also von mir, mit nichts als diesem Bettlaken um den Bauch aus dem Fenster zu hüpfen – du bist doch krank, Severus!"

„Es heißt Fallschirm, nicht Betttuch, und man wickelt ihn auch nicht um den Bauch, sondern schnallt ihn sich auf den Rücken.", erläutere ich geduldig. Zur Demonstration der Technik lege ich meinen Fallschirmrucksack an und halte ihm den Seinen auffordernd hin.

Malfoy sieht aus, als wolle er sich entweder übergeben oder mir seine Faust auf die Nase schlagen, aber er rührt sich nicht vom Fleck.

Ich zucke die Schultern und klettere aufs Fensterbrett. Während ich die Beine nach draußen schwinge, bemerke ich über die Schulter: „Ich verschwinde schon mal – du kannst ja nachkommen oder hier darauf warten, dass ein Wunder geschieht und man dich laufen lässt. Du bist dann natürlich alt, tattrig und zahnlos, Narcissa wird dich irgendwann verlassen und einen anderen geheiratet haben, Draco wurde im Kampf gegen diesen Potter-Balg getötet …"

„Du verdammter Mistkerl!", zischt Lucius und schwingst sich den Fallschirmrucksack auf den Rücken. „Na warte, wenn ich erst in Freiheit bin, dann …"

„Jaja - ich kann's mir schon denken.", entgegne ich ruhig und helfe meinem Freund, die Gurte zu sortieren und die Schnallen zu schließen.

Als er endlich neben mir in der Fensterhöhle sitzt und in den nebelverhangenen Abgrund starrt, der ab und zu für Sekunden einen schemenhaften Durchblick zu den Sternen oder in die Schwärze des Tales gewährt, zittert Malfoy am ganzen Körper wie Espenlaub. Ich weiß nicht, ob dies Ausdruck seines Zornes oder seiner Angst ist, ich hatte nämlich schon immer den Verdacht, Malfoy sei nicht schwindelfrei – was er natürlich niemals zugeben würde.

„Du springst zuerst.", fordert er heiser. „Ich will zusehen, wenn du dir den Hals brichst!"

„Wie du willst!", antworte ich ruhig und greife hinter seinen Rücken.

Lucius wendet sich erbost um. „Was machst du da?"

Diesen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit nutze ich, um ihn vom Fenstersims herunter zu stoßen. Die Schnur in meiner Hand ruckt, der Hilfsschirm öffnet sich sofort, und Lucius Sturz wird beinahe unmittelbar vom sich entfaltenden Fallschirm abgebremst. Sanft wie eine Schneeflocke geleitet er durch den Nebel und entschwindet meinen Blicken.

Ich habe ebenfalls Angst, denn ich habe zwar schon Muggeln bei einem Fallschirmsprung von Gebäuden oder Felsen herunter zugeschaut und mir vor unserem Aufbruch zu diesem Abenteuer alles sorgfältig erklären lassen – aber selbst ausprobiert habe ich es noch nie. Bevor ich mir die Sache anders überlegen kann, stoße ich mich ab und stürze Malfoy in den Abgrund hinterher.

Wieder braust Adrenalin durch meine Adern, aber diesmal ist das Gefühl ein völlig anders als bei meinem unfreiwilligen Abgang aus der Felswand: Ich fühle mich frei wie ein Vogel und sehr, sehr lebendig, während feuchte Nebelfetzen an mir vorbeirasen. Ich genieße den Sturz ein paar Augenblicke lang und ziehe dann die Reißleine, um wenig später neben Lucius zu Boden zu schweben.

Mit einem etwas ungeschickten Hüpfer lande ich auf dem Fels, und im Gegensatz zu Malfoy hat mich der Aufprall nicht von den Füßen gerissen.

Ich klinke meinen Schirm aus dem Gurt, und reiche Malfoy die Hand.

„Es ist schön, dass du zurück bist, Lucius!", sage ich warm. Die Freude, ihn zurückzuhaben und nicht mehr allein auf mich gestellt zu sein, schmerzt fast. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Lucius sieht aus, als wolle er mich sowohl umbringen als auch umarmen, und er lässt sich von mir auf die Füße ziehen. Er schwankt leicht, hat sich aber offensichtlich nicht ernsthaft verletzt.

„Danke.", murmelt er heiser und beugt sich vor, um seinen Fußknöchel in den schwarzen Stiefeln zu betasten, den er sich möglicherweise beim Aufprall ein leicht verstaucht hat.

Erleichtert, dass unsere Flucht aus Askaban erfolgreich verlaufen ist, lasse ich Goyles Eisschmetterlinge frei, die sich wie eine glitzernde Wolke in die Lüfte erheben und unseren Freunden schnell den Weg zu uns weisen werden.

Während wir warten und Lucius mit gerunzelter Stirn sein Bein massiert, drehe ich ihm den Rücken zu und falte meinen Fallschirm wieder zusammen.

So schnell, dass ich nicht denken, geschweige denn reagieren kann, schlingt mir Lucius einen Arm um den Hals, reißt mich zu Boden und biegt mir den Kopf in den Nacken, während er mir einen winzigen, gefährlich aussehenden Dolch an die Stelle presst, unter der sich die Halsschlagader befindet.

„Bevor ich es vergesse - ich habe da noch ein paar Fragen an dich, mein _Freund_!", flüstert Lucius in mein Ohr, und ritzt mir mit der Dolchspitze in die Haut.

„Ich habe dich gerade aus dem Gefängnis herausgeholt!", presse ich mühsam zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Hast du den Verstand verloren, Lucius?!"

„Du warst es ja auch, der mich erst nach Askaban hinein gebracht hat!", stellt er mit kaltem Glitzern in seinem Blick fest. „Ich habe große Lust, mich bei dir für die schöne Zeit, die ich dort verbringen durfte, zu bedanken! - Was hältst du von dieser Idee?"

Ich schließe für einen Moment die Augen. Die Ironie der Situation ist nicht zu übersehen: Nachdem ich soviel gewagt und so viele Ängste ausgestanden habe, werde ich nicht durch die Hand des Dunklen Lords, sondern durch die meines besten Freundes sterben. Wenn das nicht alles zunichte machen würde, wofür ich so verzweifelt gekämpft habe, würde ich die Komik darin sicher wertschätzen.

Nachdem ich ihm nicht antworten will, verstärkt Lucius den Druck und zischt mir ins Ohr: „Warum hast du mir Dumbledore mitsamt dem Phönixorden auf den Hals gehetzt, obwohl du genau wusstest, dass sie mich töten oder gefangen nehmen und der Dunkle Lord sich an mir und meiner Familie für den Misserfolg rächen wird? Antworte, Severus!"

Ich schlucke heftig. „Das mit Draco tut mir leid. Ich wollte ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen!"

„Ach nein!", höhnt Malfoy. „Du gibst also zu, ein Verräter zu sein?"

Ich schweige und zucke zusammen, als mir noch ein wenig mehr Blut in den Kragen rinnt.

„Sag mir endlich, was für ein Spiel du treibst, Severus – oder ich liefere dich dem Dunklen Lord aus!"

Meine Hände sind eiskalt und fast taub, und die Welt ist auf Malfoys eisblaue Augen zusammengeschrumpft, die sich in die meinen bohren. Nur ganz am Rande bekomme ich mit, dass Crabbe und Goyle um die Ecke biegen und verwundert inne halten, um unserem makaberen Totentanz ratlos anzustarren.

„Du musst tun, was du für richtig hältst, Lucius – aber deine Fragen kann ich dir nicht beantworten.", flüstere ich.

„Ich hätte niemals, _niemals_ gedacht, dass von allen Zauberern auf Erden ausgerechnet _du_ mich verrätst!", antwortet Malfoy gequält und drischt einige Male in ohnmächtigem Zorn mit der Faust auf den Fels direkt neben meinem Gesicht ein, ohne darauf zu achten, was er damit seinen Fingerknöcheln antut.

„Lass das, Lucius! Du jagst Severus Angst ein.", sagt Crabbe ruhig, tritt zu uns heran und legt seine Hand auf Malfoys Arm, mit dem er mir den Silberdolch an die Kehle presst. „Aber nicht _vor_ _dir_, sondern _um dich_!"

Lucius legt den Kopf schräg.

„Unsinn!", zischt er. „Du kapierst mal wieder gar nichts!"

„Victor hat recht!", kommt Goyle seinem Freund zu Hilfe. „Seit der Dunkle Lord zurück und Severus zu uns auf den Friedhof appariert ist, hat er ohnehin ständig Angst. Ich dachte zuerst, Severus fürchte sich vor dem Meister, weil er so spät kam und unser Herr es nicht mag, wenn man sich verbummelt."

Crabbe nickt wild.

„Ja, wenn man sich verspätet, kriegt man immer mächtig Ärger! Aber Severus ist fast gestorben vor Angst auf dem Friedhof, und als der Dunkle Lord ihn nicht für sein Zuspätkommen mit Crucio bestraft hat, ist Severus Angst auch nicht verschwunden – sie hat nur ein bisschen nachgelassen."

Ich schlucke heftig, und die Klinge des Dolches bringt sich in unangenehme Erinnerung. Wie konnte ich nur vergessen, dass die beiden zwar dumm wie Brot sind, aber in den Emotionen anderer Menschen genauso lesen können wie in einem Buch ... Crabbe und Goyle erkennen instinktiv _alle_ Gefühle ihrer Mitmenschen – ihre Erfolgsquote erreicht nicht einmal der größte Legelimens aller Zeiten, der Dunkle Lord!

„So, Angst hat er also gehabt – der Hundesohn!", flüstert Lucius bitter. „Dazu hatte er auch allen Anlass - er war Dumbledores Spion!"

Crabbe und Goyle lachen.

„Nee, der Severus ist kein Verräter, nie und nimmer! Er hat uns immer aus der Patsche geholfen."

„Wir werden nämlich andauernd reingelegt, weil wir so dumm sind. Severus hat das noch niemals getan. Im Gegenteil, er hilft uns!"

„Ihr beiden Hohlköpfe haltet jetzt endlich den Mund!", befiehlt Malfoy brüsk und überlegt einen Moment. „Warum hast du Narcissa den unbrechbaren Schwur geschworen und Dumbledore getötet, Severus? Du hast doch für ihn spioniert – wolltest du nochmals die Seiten wechseln wie die Ratte Pettigrew, als du bemerkt hast, dass es mit dem alten Schwachkopf zu Ende ging und er seine Macht verlor?"

Ich beiße mir auf die Zunge und blinzle.

„Dumbledore war Severus Freund.", stellt Crabbe unschuldig fest. „Genauso wie du, Lucius!"

Ich schließe die Augen. Schlimmer geht's nimmer.

„Und dann _tötest_ du Dumbledore? – Zu was für einem Gewürm, das sich in faulem Fleische windet, bist du eigentlich geworden, Severus Snape?", faucht Malfoy verzweifelt, packt mich am Kragen und schüttelt mich durch, dass mir die Zähne aufeinander schlagen.

Goyle schüttelt den Kopf. „Das verstehe ich auch nicht! Wenn der Dunkle Lord in der Nähe ist und irgendjemand spricht über Dumbledore, dann wird Severus immer ganz starr und kalt. Nur wenn wir mit Sev allein sind, dann ist er oft schrecklich traurig und unglücklich darüber, dass unser alter Schuldirektor jetzt tot ist."

„Dabei hat er Dumbledore früher abgrundtief gehasst – ich meine zu der Zeit, als wir alle zusammen zu den Todessern gingen!", ergänzt sein Kumpel.

„Wir haben uns damals selber vor Severus gefürchtet." Victor schaut schüchtern um Vergebung heischend zu mir herüber. „Eisig, wütend und hart wie ein Stein warst du damals.", erklärt er. „Du hast uns auch nicht mehr besucht, wolltest kein einziges Mal mit uns zum Schwimmen gehen oder McGonagall explodiert spielen, und so gelacht wie früher in der Schule hast du überhaupt niemals wieder - nur dieses grausige Lachen, das ich gar nicht an dir mag und von dem ich immer so eine Gänsehaut auf den Armen kriege! Dabei haben dann deine Augen so rot gefunkelt wie die vom Dunklen Lord, wenn er wütend ist … Richtig gegraust hat es uns vor dir!" Crabbe erschaudert bei der Erinnerung und zieht wie eine Schildkröte furchtsam den Kopf ein, während Geoffrey näher zu ihm rückt und ihm tröstend seinen Arm um die Schultern legt.

„Seid doch endlich still!", flüstere ich und versuche, mein brennendes Gesicht im Ärmel meiner Winterjacke zu verbergen.

Lucius packt grob mein Handgelenk, zieht mir den Arm weg und funkelt mich wütend an: „Nun, Severus? Das ist deine letzte Chance mir zu erklären, was das alles zu bedeuten hat – und versuch ja nicht, mich mit einer deiner genialen Lügengeschichten abzuspeisen!"

„Ich kann dir nichts von alldem erklären, Malfoy.", antworte ich endlich.

Ich habe meine Angst endlich abgestreift wie die Haut einer Schlange: Malfoy wird mich nicht dem Dunklen Lord ausliefern, da bin ich mir sicher. Wie alle Todesser wissen wir seit Regulus Blacks Tod nur zu gut, was genau Voldemort mit Verrätern anstellt - und das gönnt man seinem ärgsten Feinde nicht, nicht einmal dann, wenn man ihm eine kleine Ewigkeit in Askaban verdankt.

„Severus mag Draco. Auf die Art, wie ich meinen Sohn gern habe.", erklärt Crabbe unvermittelt, und Goyle nickt so heftig dazu wie ein Pumpenschwengel.

„Na und?", krächzt Malfoy und versucht genug Mut und Zorn zu sammeln für das, was er tun zu müssen glaubt. „Warum verteidigt ihr Severus eigentlich dauernd? Euch nutzt er doch nur aus, genauso wie er mich benutzt hat!"

Goyle bohrt mit der Fußspitze konzentriert ein Loch in den Boden, um Lucius nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Severus lügt den Dunklen Lord an. Zweimal hat er es getan, um mir zu helfen, als ich so einen blöden Spiegel fallen ließ und ihn nicht wieder ganz machen konnte. Ich glaube, Severus hat irgendwie sogar mich beschwindelt, damit ich glaube, ich hätte den doofen Zauberspiegel selbst repariert!"

„Den Dunklen Lord belügen? Das kann keiner!", lacht Lucius ungläubig, lässt jedoch die Hand mit dem winzigen silbernen Dolch darin endlich sinken.

„Doch. Kann er!", beharrt Goyle und kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf.

Lucius lacht böse. „Wie denn?"

„Wissen wir nicht.", gibt Crabbe zu. „Wir wissen nie, _wie_ etwas funktioniert, und schon gar nicht so komplizierte Sachen wie Legelimentik oder Okklumentik. Wir wissen nur, _dass_ es so ist, nichts weiter!"

Mir rasen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf, einer grässlicher und Furcht einflößender als der andere.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ihr das alles wisst - und ich lebe? Warum hat der Dunkle Lord mich noch nicht …" Mir wird übel. Ich stemme mich auf den Ellenbogen und übergebe mich in Krämpfen in das spärliche Hochlandgras.

Goyle kniet sich neben mir auf den Fels, hält mich an den Schultern fest und zückt schließlich sein Taschentuch, das er mir in die Hand drückt, während er mir hilft, mich aufzusetzen.

„Der Meister schaut uns nie in den Kopf. An unserem ersten Tag bei den Todessern hat er es einmal getan, danach nie wieder. ‚Gemüse' - so hat er mich genannt!" Er kratzt sich verlegen hinter dem Ohr. „Das fand ich irgendwie gemein, wo ich doch so Grünzeugs gar nicht esse!"

Crabbe macht ein angestrengtes Gesicht, als er sich ebenfalls zu erinnern versucht. „Genau! Nachdem er uns beiden in den Kopf geguckt hat, meinte der Dunkle Lord, wenn Dummheit rollen würde, müsse man uns den Berg hinauf bremsen – wisst ihr, was er damit gemeint hat?"

Lucius und ich wechseln einen Blick.

„Er meinte, dass er eure Fähigkeiten weder versteht noch interessant findet.", meint Lucius schließlich nachdenklich und kaut auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Ach so." Weder Crabbe noch Goyle sehen aus, als können sie mit dieser Erklärung viel anfangen.

Zaghaft setze ich mich auf und presse Goyles Taschentuch auf die Wunde, die Lucius Dolchspitze hinterlassen hat.

Ich deute auf die silberne Schneide, die mein Freund noch immer umklammert hält, und frage vorsichtig: „Wo beim Merlin hast du das Ding da versteckt? Ich dachte, man hätte dir in Askaban alles weggenommen!"

Lucius schnaubt verächtlich.

„Die Wächter von Askaban sind genauso unfähig wie Weasley vom Zaubereiministerium! Seit der Dunkle Lord zurück ist, trage ich immer einen Dolch in meinem Stiefel versteckt. Glaubst du, ich hätte Lust so elend zu verrecken wie Regulus, falls unseren Meister einer seiner mörderischen Wutanfälle packt?" Seine Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen. „Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass _er_ …" Er spricht das Pronomen in einem nie gekannten Tonfall aus „… meinen Sohn für meine Sünden büßen lässt!"

Mein Gesicht, das vor kurzem noch vor Scham brannte, verliert alle Farbe.

„Ich konnte nicht ahnen … wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er Draco da hineinzieht, hätte ich niemals …", stottere ich hilflos.

Lucius lässt die Schultern hängen.

„Nein, ich auch nicht." Er ballt hilflos die Fäuste. „Nach all dem, was ich für den Dunklen Lord getan habe!"

Ich schlucke und lege Lucius vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter. Er wischt sie nicht weg und macht auch keine Anstalten, angewidert von mir abzurücken.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich Dumbledore und den Phönixorden in jener Nacht im Ministerium benachrichtigt habe?", frage ich zögernd.

Lucius seufzt tief.

„Draco. Er war dabei, als Umbridge diesen Potter und seine Bande verhört hat. Mein Sohn hat bei dem Gespräch gut aufgepasst und konnte mir den Wortlauf fast wörtlich wiedergeben. Pech für dich, Severus, das sich außer dir kein Mitglied des Phönixordens in Hogwarts befand, dem Potter seine hässliche Geschichte auftischen konnte! _Du_ warst die undichte Stelle, du warst es die ganze Zeit! Darum sind so viele Pläne fehlgeschlagen, darum so viele von uns ins offene Messer gerannt und in Askaban gelandet – alles Fallen, die du und dieser alte Tattergreis Dumbledore uns gestellt habt!", erklärt er bitter und befreit sich nun doch von meiner Hand auf seiner Schulter wie von einem toten, stinkenden Fisch.

Mir stockt der Atem. „Weiß Draco von deinen Schlussfolgerungen?" Falls ja, dann … Mir sträuben sich vor Sorge die Nackenhaare.

„Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich, Severus?", faucht Lucius mit wieder aufflammendem Zorn. „Du hast mich ein weiteres Mal hintergangen und eiskalt meine Freundschaft ausgenutzt - und dadurch mich und meine Familie in höchste Gefahr gebracht!" Er lacht auf eine Art, die mir die Eingeweide verknotet. „Ich wollte dich vor den Dunklen Lord schleifen und höchstpersönlich dabei zusehen, wie er dir das Fell über die Ohren zieht!"

Meine Augen werden zu Schlitzen. „Und warum hast du's dann nicht getan? Konntest du's nicht abwarten?"

Lucius Gesicht wird so weiß wie der Schnee, der im sanften Dämmerlicht des Morgens auf uns herabrieselt.

„Ich habe gehofft, dass ich mich irre … Ich dachte, vielleicht gibt es ja einen Grund …!" Seine Worte klingen beinahe wie ein Flehen.

Das Schweigen zwischen uns dehnt sich. Wir weit können wir einander noch vertrauen? Das Eis ist dünn, und jeder Schritt in die falsche Richtung kann unser letzter sein.

Ich seufze und wage mich vor.

„Ja, ich bin ein Verräter - und ja, es gibt einen Grund. Du hast das Recht, ihn zu erfahren. Crabbe und Goyle ebenfalls."

Lucius richtet sich gespannt auf, und Victor und Geoffrey setzen sich neugierig neben uns auf den Felsbrocken - fast wie in alten, glücklicheren Zeiten.

Ich hole tief Atem.

„Bevor ich beginne, muss ich euch warnen – wenn ich euch erzählt habe, was ihr zu wissen begehrt, dann gibt es kein Zurück! Ihr werdet euch entscheiden müssen, und keine der Alternativen wird euch gefallen." Ich blicke in die Gesichter meiner Freunde, in denen sich Neugier, Vorsicht und Misstrauen streiten. „Mein Wissen, dass ihr zu teilen verlangt, ist extrem gefährlich, nicht nur für euch, sondern auch für andere! Ihr habt Familie, ihr müsst an Frau und Kinder denken. Wenn ihr …" - ich ringe die grässlichen Bilder, die mir durch den Kopf schießen und die denen in meinem ehemaligen Klassenzimmer stark ähneln, mühsam nieder - „... meine Geschichte lieber nicht anhören wollt, dann ist das eine sehr kluge Entscheidung."

Goyle spricht zuerst.

„Der Dunkle Lord interessiert sich nicht für das, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht: Ich will's hören!"

Crabbe nickt zustimmend und reicht eine Tüte mit Hitzedrops herum, aus der wir uns geistesabwesend bedienen, um nicht steif zu frieren. „Mir droht da wohl auch keine Gefahr - ich bin dabei!"

Ich wende mich an Lucius.

„Du bist beinahe so gut in Okklumentik wie ich. Trifft das nach deiner Haft in Askaban immer noch zu?"

Lucius reibt sich die Schläfen, während er meine Worte abwägt.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat mein einziges Kind gezwungen, Dumbledore zu töten oder bei dem Versuch zu sterben - das werde ich ihm nie verzeihen!" Er blickt mich geradewegs an. „Wenn ich diesen Hass vor ihm verbergen kann, dann auch alles andere! So oder so, ich muss deine Geschichte hören!"

Ich räuspere mich zittrig und beginne im einsetzenden Schneetreiben mit dem Abstieg in jene tiefen Keller, in denen man seine persönlichen Inferi begräbt – und von denen ich hoffte, ihnen niemals wieder in ihr grausiges Antlitz blicken zu müssen.

Alea iacta est.


	27. Das dunkle Mal

27. Das Dunkle Mal

Ich nahm mir noch einen Hitzedrops aus Crabbes Tüte und räusperte mich verlegen.

„Damit ihr versteht, warum ich zum Verräter an unserem Herrn, dem Dunklen Lord, werden konnte, müsst ihr zuerst wissen, zu welchem Menschen ich wurde, nachdem ich mich ihm anschloss."

Die Gesichter meiner Freunde sehen mich erwartungsvoll an, obwohl Crabbe und Goyle das Wichtigste ja bereits intuitiv erfasst hatten. Lucius schiebt mit einer eleganten Geste sein silbernes Haar hinters Ohr – ein Zeichen höchster Konzentration.

Ich spucke ein paar Funken, als der Hitzedrops seine Wirkung entfaltet, und freue mich über die wohlige Wärme, die sich in meinem Körper ausbreitet - ich werde sie noch brauchen.

„Die Bibliothek, in der ich bei meiner Vorstellung auf das Erscheinen des Dunklen Lords warten sollte, war angefüllt mit schwarzmagischen Büchern und Artefakten aller Art. Da ich mich auf eine längere Wartezeit gefasst machte – bei hohen Herren lautet die Regel: je unwichtiger der Gast, desto länger lassen sie einen gewöhnlich schmoren – nahm ich eine wertvolle Erstausgabe von „Maleus Maleficorum", des Hexenhammers, aus dem Regal und begann interessiert darin zu lesen."

„War es bei dir auch so schrecklich heiß und stickig in dem Zimmer?", fällt Crabbe in meine Geschichte ein. „Ich bin vor Durst fast gestorben!"

„Stimmt! Aber da war so ein Brunnen, aus dem man hätte trinken können ...", ergänzt Goyle. „Aber da waren doch diese Wächter, diese absolut identischen Zwillinge. Einer log immer und einer sprach die Wahrheit. Beide boten mir einen Becher an …"

Crabbe nickt heftig. „Mir auch. Der vom Lügen-Zwilling enthielt Gift, der andere Wasser. Und der Ausgang war versperrt! Eigentlich wollte ich ja … Aber ich durfte doch nur eine einzige Frage an die Zwillinge stellen!"

Lucius grinst spöttisch. „Und – wie hast du bekommen, was du wolltest, Victor?"

Victor Crabbe läuft trotz der eisigen Kälte, die eben noch seine Wangen und Lippen blau färbte, tiefrot an und wechselt einen betrübten Blick mit Geoffrey Goyle.

„Ich habe gefragt, wo bitte die Toiletten sind."

Unser aller Anspannung bricht sich in Gelächter Bahn, und wir lachen, bis uns die Tränen in den Augen schwimmen, und Lucius und ich klopfen Victor abwechselnd anerkennend auf den Rücken.

„Und?", japst Malfoy endlich, „Was hat der Zwilling geantwortet?"

„Was ist denn daran lustig? Ich musste wirklich dringend!", mault Victor. „Der Mistkerl hat mich natürlich angelogen, das passier mir ja immer – die Tür, auf die er zeigte, führte nur zu einer Rumpelkammer mit alten Büchern drin!", ergänzt er tapfer. „Darum habe ich kein Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn trinken und mir auch nicht die Hände waschen können - also habe ich einfach in die Topfpflanze gepinket, die in der Ecke stand."

Lucius und ich brechen wieder in Gelächter aus, und wir versichern Crabbe und Goyle, dass man es nicht besser hätte machen können. Tatsächlich – so dusselig sind die beiden gar nicht, und niemand bringt mich jemals so zum Lachen wie Victor und Geoffrey. Und der tausendjährige Killerkaktus des Dunklen Lords, an den ich mich als einziges pflanzliches Objekt in der Bibliothek zu erinnern vermag und der niemals gegossen werden darf, hat Crabbes Problemlösungsstrategie wohl nicht lange überlebt …

Lucius wird wieder ernst. „Das war ein Test, nicht wahr? Der Dunkle Lord hat uns beobachtet, während wir warteten!"

Ich nicke. „Er war die Schlange, die sich um die Statue des Laokoon ringelte."

Lucius runzelt die Stirn. „Die hinter der Säule?"

„Genau."

„Woher wusstest du das?"

„Zuerst gar nicht. Aber als ich meinen Becher austrank, blinzelte die Schlange … echte Schlangen haben keinen Lidschlag."

Lucius hebt erstaunt die Brauen.

„Du hast tatsächlich einen Zwilling gefragt und seinen Becher ausgetrunken? Wenn du den Lügner erwischt hättest, wärst du an dem Gifttrunk gestorben!"

Ich grinse arrogant. „Es gab kein Risiko - du musstest nur die richtige Frage stellen, Lucius!"

Malfoy wirft sein Haar in den Nacken und hebt herausfordernd das Kinn. „Na, dann bin ich ja mal gespannt! Ich jedenfalls habe auf die Möglichkeit, den Schierlingsbecher zu erwischen, lieber verzichtet …"

Alle warten gespannt, wie ich das Problem wohl gelöst haben mochte. Dabei ist die Auflösung sehr einfach, aber Halbblüter wie ich haben hin und wieder einfach Vorteile. Ich grinse in mich hinein und erkläre: „Ich habe einen der Zwillinge gefragt, was mir _sein Bruder_ wohl antworten würde, wenn ich ihn frage, wer den Wasserbecher hat."

Meine Freunde starren mich ratlos an.

„Der wahrheitsliebende Zwilling wusste, dass sein Bruder lügt.", erläutere ich bereitwillig. „Auf die Frage, wohin also der Lügner deuten würde, wenn ich ihn nach dem Wasser frage, würde der Lügner auf den Giftbecher weisen. Das ist die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit, so wie sie der ehrliche Zwilling verkünden muss."

„Aber der Lügner?", fragt Goyle und zupft angestrengt nachdenkend an seiner Unterlippe.

„Der Lügner weiß, dass sein wahrheitsliebender Zwilling das Wasser besaß. Also würde er lügen und auf sich selbst deuten.", erkläre ich geduldig und ziehe sanft Goyles Hand von seiner Lippe, damit er sie nicht blutig zupft wie seinerzeit in Hogwarts, wenn er ein Problem nicht begreifen konnte.

„Beide Zwillinge würden also auf das Gift deuten, und du brauchtest nur den anderen Becher zu wählen und konntest trinken.", meint Lucius nachdenklich, während sich sein Gesicht schlagartig erhellt. „Sehr klug, Severus!"

Ich verbeuge mich ironisch. „Man nennt es Logik. Eine Muggeldisziplin übrigens."

Malfoy lacht und knufft mich in die Seite. „Ich hasse Muggelkram. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass sich die Schlammblüter ganz gut ohne Magie durchs Leben schlagen können! Vielleicht ist an deinem Rat, sogar vom Feind zu lernen, etwas dran …"

Ich nicke. Malfoy muss man nie mit der Nase auf etwas stoßen – er kommt von ganz allein darauf.

„Hat dich der Dunkle Lord auch mit dem Irrwicht zu Tode erschreckt?", fragt Victor. „Ich hätte mir in die Hose gemacht vor Angst, wenn ich nicht vorher …" Er wird wieder rosarot und verstummt verlegen.

Ich lege ihm tröstend den Arm um die Schulter.

„Jeder hat Angst vor Irrwichten, sogar ich. Das ist völlig normal und liegt in ihrer Natur."

Crabbe grinst schief.

„Na, dann ist ja gut. Ich dachte schon, ich sei eine richtige Memme."

„Bestimmt nicht!"

Zum Glück haben nur Crabbe und Goyle eine Ahnung davon, was für ein Feigling ich wirklich bin. Ich kann mich an kaum eine Zeit erinnern, in der ich mal nicht vor irgendetwas oder irgendwem Angst gehabt habe. Außer den wenigen Jahren, in denen der Dunkle Lord verschwunden war und ich hoffen konnte, ihn vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen … nein, eigentlich habe ich immer gewusst, dass er wiederkommen würde. Am Ende müssen wir alle unsere Rechnungen bezahlen, so oder so.

„Als der Irrwicht in Gestalt der ollen McGonagall erschien, habe ich mich vor Angst unter dem Tisch versteckt!", unterbricht Geoffrey meine Gedanken. „Was habt ihr gemacht?"

„Patronus.", antwortet Lucius knapp. „Womit sonst kann man einen verrückten Hippogreif zurückschlagen? Die Biester sind gefährlich!"

„Oh, toll! Ein gestaltlicher Patronus! Das würde ich auch gerne können!", staut Victor und gönnt uns eine weitere Runde Aufwärmleckereien. „Wie sieht deiner aus?"

Malfoy lächelt. „Es ist ein Polarfuchs. Severus Patronus ist ein Rotfuchs; unsere Schutzzauber sind einander sehr ähnlich!"

Leider nicht mehr, aber dieses Thema möchte ich lieber nicht vertiefen, darum fahre ich mit meiner Erzählung fort: „Nachdem ich meinen Irrwicht in Gestalt eines Dementors abgewehrt hatte, tauchte der Dunkle Lord hinter der Säule auf und entschuldigte sich für die Unannehmlichkeiten, die er mir bereitet habe. Ich müsse verstehen, dass er schließlich nicht Krethi und Plethi in die Reihen der Todesser aufnehmen könne und darum den Kandidaten gerne ein wenig auf den Giftzahn fühle …"

„Nachvollziehbar.", nickt Lucius. „So hat er mir seine Spielchen, die er da heimlich mit uns getrieben hat, auch erklärt. Und dann hat er gefragt, ob ich bereit sei für ein wenig Legelimentik – der Dunkle Lord wollte wissen, was mich zu ihm führt und ob er mir vertrauen könne." Die Linien um Malfoys Mund werden hart, und eine steile Falte zwischen den Augen verrät, dass ihm der Gedanke, jemanden in seinem Kopf herumspazieren zu lassen, genauso wenig behagte wie mir.

„Hast du zugestimmt?", frage ich.

„Natürlich! Sonst wäre ich wohl schneller wieder draußen gewesen wie ich blinzeln kann. Ich brauchte das Geld für einen Neuanfang, nachdem mich mein Vater ohne einen Knut aus dem Haus gejagt hat. Außerdem hattest du mich ja vorgewarnt, dass der Dunkle Lord Sicherheiten fordern würde. Alte Kaufmannsregel: Nichts ist umsonst."

Auch ich wollte etwas vom Dunklen Lord: die Mittel für meine Rache an all denen, die mir so übel mitgespielt hatten, und diese Mittel würde Lord Voldemort mir nur gewähren, wenn ich ihm meine Gedanken und Gefühle preisgab.

An dieser Stelle wäre ich beinahe umgekehrt, denn ich kann schon unerbetene Berührungen nur schwer aushalten – und jemandem alles preisgeben zu müssen, was ich denke und was mich bewegt, war mir unerträglich … Doch ich kochte vor Zorn über die erlittenen Demütigungen und Ungerechtigkeiten, und mein Rachedurst siegte über all meine Bedenken und sogar über den Widerwillen, meine Gedanken einem Fremden ausliefern zu müssen. Der Preis war hoch, doch ich war bereit, ihn zu zahlen.

Ich erschaudere bei der Erinnerung an das Gefühl von kalten, schleimigen Finger mit spitzen Krallen, die sich bei diesem ersten Mal noch vorsichtig tastend in meine Gedanken schoben und bald hier, bald da etwas hervorzogen. Natürlich versuchte ich, so gut ich konnte, meine schlimmsten Erinnerungen zu verbergen, aber der Dunkle Lord war weitaus stärker als ich und verschlang gierig die Bilder von Donovan Dursley, der mich in der Muggelschule in der Toilette ertränken wollte, oder die Sache mit Bertha Jorkins. Bertha war eine hässliche Klatschbase und einen Kopf größer als ich, brachte einen halben Zentner mehr auf die Waage und befand sich schon in ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts, während ich mich noch auf die ZAGs vorbereitete. Am Vortag hatte ich Lily Evans meinen Silberdolch geliehen, damit sie den Saft besser aus ihrer Schlafbohne pressen konnte. Evans hatte sich höflich bei mir bedankt und mich über den Kessel hinweg freundlich angelächelt – ich war so überrascht, dass ich ihr Lächeln schüchtern erwiderte und ihr unaufgefordert einen Vorschlag zur Verbesserung ihres Trankes machte.

Potter und Black hatten unsere zaghafte Annäherung offensichtlich mitbekommen. Am nächsten Morgen mischten die Rumtreiber aus Slughorns Unterricht gestohlenes Amortentia in Berthas Kürbissaft, lauerten mir dann auf dem Gang auf und sperrten mich zusammen mit der Siebtklässlerin in Filchs Besenkammer ein.

Damit mir so was nie wieder passierte, erfand ich „Muffliato".

Nach den diversen Späßen der Gryffindorbande erfreute sich der Dunkle Lord noch an meinem Rauswurf aus St. Mungos, der Demütigung in der Gerichtsverhandlung und meinem Hass auf den vorsitzenden Richter Albus Dumbledore.

Als Lord Voldemort seine Gedankenkrallen endlich aus meinem Kopf zurückzog, schien er sehr erfreut über das, was er dort erfahren hatte, und mein neuer Herr strich mir in einer beinahe zärtlichen Geste mit den Fingerspitzen über das Gesicht von der Schläfe bis zum Kinn. „Ein Vulkan unter Eis!", flüsterte er so leise zu sich selbst, dass ich ihm die Worte von den Lippen lesen musste. „Welch unglaubliches, völlig unerwartetes Geschenk! Es muss mir nur gelingen, ihn zu beherrschen, damit ich ihn benutzen kann …"

Nein, es war nach Ansicht des Dunklen Lords kein Problem, dass mein Vater ein Muggel war, für fähige Leute wie mich machten die Todesser selbstverständlich eine Ausnahme in ihren strengen Auswahlkriterien – das Wort Lord Voldemorts sei Gesetz!

Ich war sehr erleichtert, denn ich hatte es für richtig gehalten, sofort mit der Wahrheit über meine Abstammung herauszurücken. Das ist immer einfacher, als sich später für eine Lüge rechtfertigen zu müssen.

Der Dunkle Lord erwies sich als unendlich großzügig und liebenswürdig: er gewährte mir jedwede Mittel, die ich für meine Rache benötigen würde, gleichgültig, ob sie finanzieller, personeller oder schwarzmagischer Natur seinen. Um die Rückzahlung solle ich mir keine Sorgen machen, für einen wachen Verstand und großes Zauberpotential habe er immer Verwendung … Ob ich es mir zutrauen würde, es mit Albus Dumbledore aufzunehmen?

Ich brannte darauf!

Wir einigten uns sicherheitshalber darauf, dass ich das Dunkle Mal erst dann erhalten sollte, wenn ich mich bei Dumbledore erfolgreich als Spion eingeschlichen hätte.

Mit einem wilden Hochgefühl kommender Triumphe und dem Stolz im Herzen, einem Herren dienen zu dürfen, der meine Fähigkeiten hoch schätzte und mit dessen Unterstützung ich mich künftig vor den Übergriffen meiner Feinde besser schützen konnte, kehrte ich nach Spinners End zurück. Ich würde der Welt bald zeigen, wer Severus Snape war!

Katzenjammer blieb mir schon damals nicht erspart: Obwohl ich mich zuhause in Spinner's End duschte, bis Warmwasser und Duschgel aufgebraucht waren und mir die Haut schrubbte, bis sie flammendrot leuchtete, fühlte ich mich auf unerklärliche Weise schmutzig. Als mir aufging, dass dieses Gefühl eher inwendige denn äußerliche Gründe hatte, gab ich auf und ging zu Bett. Das Blut, das mir während meines unruhigen Schlafes aus dem Ohr sickerte, befleckte mein weißes Kopfkissen mit purpurnen Malen.

Ich wechselte die Bettwäsche und beschloss, mit aller mir zur Verfügung stehenden Kraft die Kunst der Okklumentik zu studieren, und zwar so lange, bis auch der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr in meinem Kopf würde lesen können wie in einem Buch.

Als erstes knöpfte ich mir Bozo Brute vor. Ich brach nachts in St. Mungos ein und veränderte dezent die Unterlagen für die in der gesetzlich vorgeschriebenen Erprobungsphase befindlichen Studien über die Drachenpocken, so dass Bozos Versuchsergebnisse ein Desaster zur Folge hatten. Niemand, am wenigsten Bozo Brute selbst, konnte sich erklären, wie ein so viel versprechendes Projekt so kläglich scheitern konnte …

Als nächstes erbat ich Geld von meinem neuen Herrn. Zusammen mit Lucius Malfoy – der inzwischen auf meine Empfehlung hin den Todessern ebenfalls beigetreten war – entwickelte ich einen Plan, die gesamte Familie Brute systematisch in den Ruin zu treiben: Über Strohmänner und fingierte Nachrichten an der Koboldbörse bewegten wir Bozo Brutes reichen Vater zu riskanten Investitionen, indem wir ihn mit hohen Gewinnen, gefälschten Referenzen und nur auf dem Papier existierenden Sicherheiten köderten. Wie zu erwarten wurde der alte Brute bald so unvorsichtig wie gierig, und er setzte immer höhere Summen ein, bis wir schließlich zum finalen Schlag ausholten und er buchstäblich Haus und Hof verpfändete, um sein Vermögen durch das todsichere Geschäft mit uns ins Unermessliche wachsen zu lassen. Tatsächlich flog der Schwindel wie geplant auf, Malfoy fuhr einen exorbitanten Spekulationsgewinn ein und die Gläubiger gaben sich bei Brutes die Klinke in die Hand. Da sich Brute Senior im Vertrauen auf die bisherige gute Geschäftsbeziehung zu Malfoy und mir sogar bei den Kobolden hoch verschuldet hatte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis den Brutes das Dach über den Köpfen versteigert wurde und die ganze Familie sich im Obdachlosenasyl wiederfand.

Ich verkleidete mich als Muggel und warf Brute Senior ein paar kleine Münzen in den Hut, den er vor sich auf der Straße aufgestellt hatte, um von mitleidigen Seelen ein wenig Geld zu erbetteln. Er betrachtete die Münzen verwundert, als könne er es nicht fassen, so schnell die gesellschaftliche Leiter hinab gefallen und auf dem Boden meiner früheren Realität der Armut und Hoffnungslosigkeit gelandet zu sein. Ich steckte dem Alten eine Flasche Feuerwhisky in die Jacke, zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu und beobachtete aus sicherer Entfernung, wie er sein Elend zu ertränken begann.

Ihm fehlte meine Erfahrung: Sorgen sind gute Schwimmer. Der alte, einstmals steinreiche Muggel versank im Suff wie später Rodolphus Lestrange.

Das Geld, dass Malfoy und ich bei diesem perfiden Spiel gewannen, interessierte mich nicht die Spur – ich trat den auf mich entfallenden Anteil an der Beute komplett an Lucius ab und freute mich nur am Rande, dass ich damit den Grundstock für Lucius späteres Vermögen legen konnte, mit dem er sich von seinem Vater Abraxas und dessen Firma unabhängig machen und seiner jungen Frau das unbeschwerte Leben bieten konnte, das Narcissa als verwöhnte Tochter des alten und gar fürnehmen Hauses Black gewohnt war.

Ich konzentrierte mich ganz auf meine Rache. Obwohl der Direktor von St. Mungos, Nathanael Robbespiere, nicht erbaut über seinen so plötzlich und unerwartet verarmten Schwiegersohn in Spe war, so bestand seine Tochter trotzdem auf der Hochzeit, denn sie liebe Bozo Brute.

Ich schickte dem glücklichen Brautpaar eine Veela auf die Hochzeitsfeier, die dem Bräutigam derartig den Verstand benebelte, dass er seine frisch angetraute Ehefrau noch in der Hochzeitsnacht betrog. Die Veela befolgte artig meine Instruktionen, so dass die versammelten Hochzeitsgäste Bozo Brute mit heruntergelassenen Hosen erwischten …

An das Leid, dass ich Bozos Mutter und seinen Geschwistern, der zutiefst gekränkten Braut oder den entlassenen Arbeitern der bankrotten Bruteschen Unternehmen zufügte, verschwendete ich nicht einen einzigen Gedanken.

Klinikdirektor Robbespiere erlegte ich durch einen neidischen Konkurrenten für den Posten des Chefs von St. Mungos. Ich half dem Rivalen bei der Fälschung von Forschungsunterlagen, und plötzlich stand der etablierte Heiler vor all seinen Berufskollegen als Betrüger da. Besondere Schadenfreude zog ich aus dem Trick, die selben gekauften Zeugen, die mir in meinem Prozess das Genick gebrochen hatten, vor der Heilerkomission gegen ihren ehemaligen Chef aussagen zu lassen …

Ich stellte fest, dass Rache zwar sehr süß ist – aber leider nicht satt macht. Der Triumph über Brute und den Klinikdirektor war wild und brauste in meinem Blut wie bester elfengemachter Champagner, doch die Befriedigung darüber hielt nicht lange vor. So hatte ich nichts dagegen, dass der Dunkle Lord mir immer neue Herausforderungen stellte, mit denen ich meinen nie enden wollenden Rachedurst stillen konnte. Ich brachte meine Opfer mit wachsender Perfektion und lässiger Elenganz zur Strecke. Nichts und niemand setzte meinem Tun Grenzen, ich allein entschied mit einem einzigen Federstrich über die Schicksale von Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern. Wer sich mir in den Weg zu stellen wagte, den trickste ich gnadenlos aus, und Widerspruch duldete ich von niemandem, nicht einmal von Lucius oder meinen alten Freunden Crabbe und Goyle, deren Gesellschaft mir immer mehr zuwider war. Einzig das Wort des Dunklen Lords galt mir etwas, denn nur mein Herr und Gebieter war noch mächtiger als ich, und er betrachtete mein Tun in seinen Diensten mit Wohlgefallen.

Endlich fühlte ich mich stark genug, das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen zu verbinden: Um dem Dunklen Lord meine Treue und Dankbarkeit zu beweisen, erbot ich mich, seinen alten und größten Feind Albus Dumbledore auszuspionieren. Ich schlug vor, mich in Hogwarts auf den alle Jahre wieder frei werdenden Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu bewerben. Der Dunkle Lord versprach mir, im Falle eines Erfolges endlich sein Dunkles Mal in meinen Arm zu brennen.

In mir wütete unbändiger Zorn auf Dumbledore und seinen zweifachen Verrat. Mir war bewusst, dass der alte Mann keine leichte Aufgabe sein würde. Doch er besaß eine Schwachstelle, die ich auszunutzen gedachte: Der alte Trottel glaubte zwanghaft an das Gute im Menschen, und ein Elender, der an seine Türe klopfte und um Hilfe bat, wurde nicht abgewiesen.

Zur Vorbereitung auf das Vorstellungsgespräch im Eberkopf kramte ich meine alten, schäbigen Kleidungsstücke aus Spinner's End hervor und trieb mich allein und ohne Obdach auf Londons Straßen herum. Den Hunger und die Verwahrlosung, die sich naturgemäß durch dieses Leben sehr schnell einstellten, verbarg ich für das Gespräch mit Dumbledore so sorgfältig, wie ich es unter echten Umständen auch getan hätte, aber ich war mir sicher, die Anzeichen würden dem aufmerksamem Auge des alten Heuchlers nicht verborgen bleiben.

Meine Schauspielkunst und die anstrengende Vorbereitung zahlten sich aus, denn der alte Mann schien mir meine Mitleid erregende Geschichte, die ich sehr vorsichtig und dosiert auftrug, tatsächlich abzukaufen. Tatsächlich erwies sich meine und des Dunklen Lords Vorsicht hinsichtlich des Dunklen Mals als begründet: Dumbledore, der Führer des Phönixordens, erwies sich als nicht so naiv, wie manche glauben, denn er ließ sich meine Unterarme vorzeigen zum Beweis, dass ich nicht den Todessern beigetreten war …

Nachdem ich diese Probe bestanden hatte, zeigte Dumbledore sich sehr betroffen. Ich hatte sogar den Eindruck, er fühle sich in irgendeiner Weise mitschuldig an der hoffnungslosen Situation, die ich ihm so gekonnt vorgelogen hatte. Trotzdem bekam ich die begehrte Stelle nicht – Dumbledore erklärte, ich sei noch zu jung und mir fehle die Erfahrung im Umgang mit Schülern. Als ich entmutigt den Kopf hängen ließ, gab er mir eine Adresse, bei der ich bis zum nächsten Jahr um Arbeit und Obdach bitten könne, im nächsten Sommer würde man weitersehen.

Ich ließ dezent meine Enttäuschung durchschimmern, während ich mich angemessen bescheiden beim Schulleiter für sein großzügiges Angebot bedankte – doch ich war durch die Abfuhr nicht ganz so enttäuscht, wie ich es hätte sein sollen: Es war mir gelungen, den ersten Teil einer Prophezeiung zu belauschen, die der alten Spinatwachtel Sybill Trelawney unwissentlich entschlüpft war … Und das beste daran war: Dumbledore hatte offensichtlich keinen Verdacht geschöpft!

Der Dunkle Lord nahm zu meiner Überraschung die Prophezeiung überaus ernst, obwohl ich ihren Wortlaut nicht vollständig erlauschen konnte. Wir gerieten fast in Streit darüber, denn ich habe noch nie eingesehen, warum das Gebrabbel einer alten Schwätzerin und nicht ich allein über mein Schicksal entscheiden soll …

Der Dunkle Lord beharrte jedoch auf seiner Ansicht, der Gefahr müsse unbedingt begegnet werden. Aufgrund unserer Meinungsverschiedenheit betraute er mich jedoch nicht mit einer diesbezüglichen Aufgabe, und da ich Prophezeiungen ohnehin für Blödsinn halte, insistierte ich nicht weiter …

Trotz der erstmalig aufgetretenen Differenzen zwischen mir und meinem Herrn und trotz des Scheiterns meiner eigentlichen Mission, mich bei Dumbledore als Spion einzuschleichen, war der Dunkle Lord über die Maßen erfreut über meine Leistung: Er brannte mir das Dunkle Mal unwiderruflich und für alle Zeiten in meinen Unterarm, und der flammende Schmerz erfüllte mich mit wildem, wildem Stolz …

Als letztes, bisher unerfülltes Ziel blieb, mir Andromeda zurückzuholen.

Ich erschien in einer finsteren, mondlosen Nacht in Begleitung einer Gruppe von Todessern vor dem kleinen Häuschen, in dem meine Andromeda und das Schlammblut Ted Tonks seit ihrer Hochzeit hausten.

Wir erwischten die beiden tief und friedlich schlafend in ihren Betten. Avery hielt Andromeda fest, während ich Ted Tonks aus dem Bett zerrte. Das Schlammblut zitterte, und sein Pyjama schlotterte um seine schlaksige Gestalt, als ich den Zauberstab hob …

„Wenn du Ted etwas antust, dann …!", kreischte Andromeda, und ihr hübsches Gesicht verzerrte sich zur Fratze der Angst.

„Dann tust du - was?", spottete ich. „Dir die Haare raufen? Mich böse anstarren?"

Sie spuckte vor mir auf den Boden, und ich lachte amüsiert.

„Du hättest besser nicht auf deine Zauberkräfte verzichtet, Andromeda! Jetzt wirst du mit mir kommen und tun, was immer ich dir befehle!"

„Niemals!", schleuderte Andromeda mir entgegen, biß Avery in die Hand und hätte sich seinem Griff beinahe entwunden.

„Natürlich wirst du mir gehorchen!", bemerkte ich höhnisch. „Denn als Preis für deine Fügsamkeit lasse ich diesen Schlappschwanz, den du mir in deinem Wahn vorgezogen hast, vielleicht am Leben."

Andromeda schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Du bist … ein Monster geworden, Severus!", flüsterte sie tonlos.

„Ich bin geworden, wozu du mich gemacht hast.", versetzte ich kühl, packte Ted Tonks am Kragen und hob abermals den Zauberstab.

„Ich hasse dich, Severus!", fauchte Andromeda. „Hörst du? Ich hasse dich! Ted ist kein Zauberer, du Feigling!"

Ich ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Sie hatte Recht, die Kräfte zwischen Ted Tonks, dem Schlammblut, und Severus Snape, dem Todesser, waren zu ungleich verteilt. Ein Sieg über einen hilflosen Mann ist nichts wert.

Ich steckte meinen Zauberstab in den Umhang, warf diesen über einen Stuhl und drehte mich ruhig zu Ted Tonks um. Als das Schlammblut mich mit baumelnden Armen ängstlich und ratlos anstarrte, schlug ich dem Rivalen mit aller Härte meine Faust mitten ins Gesicht.

Der Kampf war auch jetzt ungleich, obwohl Ted ein wenig größer und schwerer war als ich. Doch er hatte niemals um sein Recht kämpfen müssen, und auch auf dem Muggelschulhof hatte er anscheinend nie gelernt, sich seiner Haut zu wehren. Er empfand Sorge um Andromeda und Angst um ihrer beider Leben, aber das ist nichts gegen die mörderische Wut, die in mir loderte und die von mir forderte, Ted für all das bezahlen zu lassen, was jemals in meinem Leben schief gelaufen war.

Ted bezahlte für Donovan Dursley, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew und Albus Dumbledore. Das Schlammblut zahlte alles auf Sickel und Knut genau zurück, obwohl nichts davon auf sein Konto ging, doch ich hatte jegliche Kontrolle verloren: Alle Dämme brachen, und zum ersten Mal fiel nicht ein Gegenstand wie ein Glas in Giftsumach eingelegtes Schlangenhirn meinem Jähzorn zum Opfer, sondern ein Mensch …

Ich schlug auf Ted ein wie im Rausch, und ich fühlte keinerlei Regung, keinen Schmerz außer dem, der in mir wütete und der endlich, endlich das bekam, wonach er so lange vergeblich geschrieen hatte.

Ich hätte Ted Tonks wahrscheinlich umgebracht, wenn Andromeda sich nicht aus Averys Armen losgerissen und schützend über ihren Ehemann geworfen hätte.

„Wenn du meinen Mann umbringst, dann will auch ich sterben!"

Ich blinzelte benommen und blickte hinunter auf die beiden Liebenden zu meinen Füßen und die aufgeplatzten Knöchel meiner Hände.

Ted Tonks stöhnte leise und versuchte, sich auf den Ellenbogen hochzustemmen. Ich kannte seine Perspektive von da unten nur zu gut, und der glühende Zorn in mir verlosch so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war.

„Zieh dir was an, Blutsverräterin!", zischte ich Andromeda zu. „Du solltest beten, dass ich nicht so schnell genug von dir bekomme und mit dem jämmerlichen Schlammblut beende, was ich begonnen habe!"

Andromeda blickte mir geradewegs in die Augen, und etwas darin überzeugte sie, dass ich es ernst meinte. Wortlos griff sie nach ihrem Bademantel und warf ihn sich über die Schultern.

„Ich liebe dich, Ted. Vergiss dass nicht!", flüsterte sie ihrem verletzten Ehemann zu, der sich noch immer stöhnend auf dem Boden wand.

Ich packte Andromeda grob beim Handgelenk und riss sie zu mir, als … - jemand weinte. Ein sehr dünnes, sehr hohes Jammern.

Blitzschnell umrundete ich das Zimmer, riss die Tür zum Nebenraum auf …

Ein Baby lag in seiner Wiege und nörgelte leise vor sich hin. Als es mich erblickte, verstummte das Kind und musterte mich mit einem wachen, beinahe erwachsenen Ausdruck der Neugier. Nach einigen langen Sekunden begann das Haar des Babys in wildestem Pink zu leuchten; der Säugling gluckste glücklich und streckte mir seine winzigen Hände entgegen, damit ich ihn aus seinem langweiligen Bett und auf den Arm nehmen sollte, von wo aus das Kleine sich einen unterhaltsameren Ausblick versprach.

Ich trat auf die Wiege zu, als ein grässlicher Laut hinter mir mich zusammenfahren ließ.

Schlappschwanz Tonks, der während unserer Prügelei höchstens linkische, halbherzige Schläge zu seiner Verteidigung austeilen wollte, hatte sich schwankend vom Boden erhoben und stürzte mit angstverzerrtem Gesicht an mir vorbei, um das Kind in seine Arme zu reißen, während Andromedas hysterische Schreie durch Averys Hand auf ihrem Mund erstickt wurden.

„Lass meine Tochter in Ruhe, du Scheusal!", brüllte Ted Tonks mit lodernden Augen. Alle Sanftmut, alle pazifistische Zurückhaltung war von ihm abgefallen, und er schien plötzlich von einem ganz neuen Mut beseelt, den ich ihm nie zugetraut hätte.

Ich rechnete schnell nach, ob das Balg in seinen Armen …

„Sie ist Teds Tochter, nicht deine, Severus!", schrie Andromeda und kratzte Avery beinahe die Augen aus, als sie sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien versuchte.

Ich wandte mich zu meinem Rivalen um.

Das Schlammblut bleckte die Zähne wie ein Tiger. „Es ist mir egal, wer von uns beiden das Kind gezeugt hat, Snape. Sie wird immer allein _meine_ Tochter sein, nur damit du's weißt!", erklärte Ted mit felsenfester Ruhe in der Stimme, als betrieben wir Konversation auf einer Teeparty, während er die Kleine sanft in den Armen schaukelte.

Ich lachte kalt. „Wenn dem so ist, Schlammblut - was sollte mich daran hindern, dich und das Balg zu beseitigen und mir deine Frau zu nehmen? Andromeda wird noch mehr Kinder haben – meine nämlich!"

Andromeda lachte wild. „Niemals! Eher bringe ich mich um!"

„Nur zu – aber natürlich erst, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin!", spottete ich und gab Avery einen Wink, Andromeda endlich fortzuschaffen, damit ich der schnuckeligen kleinen Bilderbuchfamilie den Rest geben konnte. Andromeda kämpfe wild und entschlossen, während meine Todesser sie aus dem Schlafzimmer zu zerren versuchten.

„Gib mir das Balg!", befahl ich dem Schlammblut Tonks und streckte gebieterisch den Arm aus. „Sofort!"

Ted drehte sich zur Seite, um die Tochter auf seinem Arm zu schützen.

„Nenn mein Kind nicht Balg – sie ist ein Mädchen!", schrie Andromeda zwischen all den Todessern über die Schulter in die Stille hinein. „_Und ich habe ihr den Namen Nymphadora gegeben!_"

Ich erstarrte.

Nymphadora – die Wasserjungfrau vom Seerosenteich. Unsere erste Nacht, tausend Ewigkeiten und noch nicht einmal ein Jahr her. Das Baby - nicht meine Tochter, aber das Kind, dass meines sein würde, wenn ich mich für ein Leben mit Andromeda und gegen den Dunklen Lord entschieden hätte …

Mein Herz setzte ein paar Schläge lang aus, und die Welt begann in einem wilden Tanz um mich zu kreisen. Andromeda hatte nie aufgehört mich zu lieben, im Gegenteil: sie liebte mich genauso heftig und hoffnungslos wie ich sie, und obwohl sie Ted geheiratet hatte und ihre Tochter von meinem Rivalen stammte, hatte sie dem für sie Kostbarsten und Liebsten auf der Welt den Namen geschenkt, der sie für alle Zeiten an mich erinnern musste …

Ich schluckte mühsam.

In Teds verständnislosem Gesicht erkannte ich, dass ihm seine Frau niemals den Grund für den seltsamen und mehr als ungewöhnlichen Namen verraten hatte, den sie für ihre Tochter ausgesucht hatte.

Avery machte sich Andromedas Innehalten zu Nutze, um sie am Schopf zu packen und zur Tür zu schleifen.

Ich hob die Hand.

„Halt. Lass sie los, Avery!"

„Was?!"

„Lass die Frau los. Sofort! Alle Todesser verlassen auf der Stelle das Haus!", flüsterte ich heiser.

Sie glotzten mich an, als habe ich den Verstand verloren – und so fern von der Wahrheit lagen sie wohl nicht.

Andromeda hatte mich besiegt, und zwar in dem Moment, als mir der Triumph über sie und das dreckige Schlammblut schon sicher war. Alles, was ich mit der Macht des Dunklen Lords jetzt noch erobern konnte, war die leere Hülle der Frau, die ich liebte – und das war ganz sicher nicht das, was ich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt begehrte. Ich hatte Andromedas Liebe leichtfertig aufs Spiel gesetzt und gegen einen Schlappschwanz wie Ted Tonks verloren, dessen einzige Schuld darin bestand, dieselbe Frau zu lieben wie ich.

Ich hatte es vermasselt, ich allein - und zwar so grauenhaft, endgültig und gründlich, wie nur ich eine Sache in den Sand setzen kann.

Ich würde Andromeda niemals wieder in die Augen sehen können.

Avery und die anderen Todesser standen herum wie Salzsäulen, starrten mich unsicher an und warteten darauf, dass ihnen jemand meinen plötzlichen Sinneswandel erklären möge.

Ein wütendes Funkeln in die Runde genügte, und alle Todesser verließen fluchtartig den Raum, wobei sie vor Eile beinahe übereinander stolperten. Ich blieb allein zurück mit Ted Tonks, der die Welt nicht mehr verstand, Andromeda, die plötzlich nicht mehr die Fratze der Angst um ihre Familie trug sondern das unsterblich schöne Gesicht, nach dem ich mich so verzweifelt sehnte, und zuletzt das Baby Nymphadora Tonks auf dem Arm des Vaters. Das Haar der Kleinen begann in allen Regenbogenfarben zu oszillieren, als sie am Daumen zu nuckeln begann und dabei leise schmatzte.

„Ihr werdet sicher sein. Solange ich Todesser bin, wird niemand es wagen, euch zu behelligen.", erklärte ich so beherrscht ich konnte, doch meine Stimme knirschte sandig. „Niemand wird euch oder dem Baby etwas antun, das verspreche ich."

Zwischen Andromeda und mir dehnten sich Abgründe so weit und unüberwindlich wie die Distanz zwischen den Gestirnen: Manche Doppelsterne sehen nur so aus, als stünden sie nahe beieinander, dabei sind sie Lichtjahre voneinander entfernt.

„Danke, Severus.", akzeptierte Andromeda leise meine Kapitulation und nahm die zappelnde Nymphadora aus Teds Armen. „Ich vertraue auf dein Wort."

„Der Kerl ist ein Todesser!", protestierte Ted so verwirrt wie aufgebracht. „Du siehst doch, wie er mich zugerichtet hat! _Er wollte mich umbringen!_ Was kann man auf das Wort einer solchen … _KREATUR_ schon geben?" In hilfloser Wut ballte Tonks die Fäuste.

Ich schwieg, bis Andromeda ihrem Ehemann schließlich die Antwort gab.

„Er ist nicht nur ein Todesser – er ist auch Severus Snape, der Mann, den ich vor langer Zeit einmal kannte. Er wird sein Wort halten!"

Wortlos nahm ich Umhang und Zauberstab vom Stuhl und verließ das Haus der Familie Tonks, ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Auf den Stufen vor der Haustür eilte ein Todesser herbei und fragte unterwürfig: „Sind die Blutsverräterin und das Schlammblut tot? Darf ich jetzt das Dunkle Mal über dem Haus aufsteigen lassen?"

Mein Schockzauber schleuderte den Mann die vielen Stufen hinab, an deren Ende er mit dem Gesicht nach unten reglos liegen blieb. Ich stieg achtlos über ihn hinweg, während mir die übrigen Todesser angstvoll und eingeschüchtert wie eine Horde Kinder im verbotenen Wald folgten, bemüht, nur ja nicht aufzufallen. Die Todesser lebten in Angst und Schrecken vor mir wie vor unserem Meister, den wir dienten.

An diesem Abend belog ich meinen Herrn zum ersten Mal, als er in meinem Kopf nach dem Grund für meine üble Laune und abweisende Schweigsamkeit forschte. Ich gab vor, Andromeda habe sich durch das selbst gewählte Leben als Muggel stark verändert und entspräche nicht mehr meinen Erwartungen. Ich hätte von Frauen im Allgemeinen und Andromeda speziell die Nase voll, und der Mann, den ich in meinem Jähzorn so beiläufig die Treppen hinab geschleudert hatte, bekam in meiner falschen Erinnerung das Gesicht von Ted Tonks. Das Ted und Andromeda eine Tochter hatten, unterschlug ich meinem Herrn zur Gänze.

„Also von dir stammt das Gerücht, wer einen Metamorphmagus verletze, der würde bis an sein Lebensende vom Polymorphusfluch verfolgt! So hast du es geschafft, Nymphadora Tonks bis heute vor den Todessern zu schützen, obwohl sie ausgerechnet Aurorin geworden ist!", bemerkt Lucius staunend. Winzige Schneekristalle glitzern in seinem Haar und lassen es sanfter schimmern als sonst, während der Raureif in seinen dichten Wimpern dem eisigen Blau der Augen die Härte nimmt.

Erst jetzt, als Malfoys Stimme mich aus den schwarzen Tiefen meiner Erzählung wieder in die Realität des Wintermorgens im Kreise meiner Freunde zurückholt, bemerke ich, wie unendlich kalt mir ist.

Lucius, Crabbe und Goyle sind unbewusst näher aneinander und weit von mir abgerückt, und in ihren Gesichtern stehen Entsetzen und Abscheu geschrieben.

Mir sinkt der Mut, denn ich verstehe sie. Niemand will mit einem „Gewürm, das sich in faulem Fleische windet", wie Lucius mich so treffend beschrieben hat, etwas zu tun haben. Manches ist einfach unverzeihlich und kann niemals wieder gut gemacht werden, so sehr man sich auch bemüht - und von dieser Art von Fehlern habe ich eine ganze Menge angesammelt …

Als ich mich gerade erheben will, um der drückenden Stille zu entkommen und mich von denen zu verabschieden, die einst meine Freunde waren, legt Lucius sanft wie eine Feder seine Hand auf die meine. Die Wärme, die von ihm ausgeht, durchglüht mich wie ein Zauber.

„Darum also weigert sich Ted Tonks bis zum heutigen Tag, deinen Namen auszusprechen.", meint Lucius leise und mehr zu sich selbst. „Aber Andromeda, die heimlich mit Narcissa per Eulenpost korrespondiert – was beide Schwestern natürlich vor mir geheim halten wollen - erkundigt sich in ihren Briefen manchmal nach dir!"

Ich beginne zu zittern, und Crabbe reicht mir zaghaft einen Riegel Chili-Fudge.

„Ist sehr scharf, Severus. Aber davon wird dir wieder wärmer!"

Ich zögere.

„Mach schon. Hat Victor extra für dich mitgeschleppt!", ergänzt Geoffrey und haut mir auf die Schulter, dass ich husten muss.

Ich versuche mich an einem sehr vorsichtigen Lächeln in seine Richtung, und Goyle grinst zurück.

„Herje - das mit Lucius Schwägerin war echt mies von Dir! Den Besen hast du so richtig vor die Wand geflogen!", meint er mitfühlend. „Aber du bist so klug, Severus, da sind deine Fehler sicher auch schlimmer als Victors und meine!"

Die Weisheit der Narren – Dumbledore pflegte ähnliches zu bemerken …

„Ich verstehe jetzt, warum du mir damals immer unheimlicher wurdest.", erklärt Lucius und rückt zu mir herüber. „Ich gestehe, dass dieses rote Leuchten in deinen Augen, wie man es sonst nur beim Dunklen Lord sieht, mich zu beunruhigen begann. Aber irgendwann ist es erloschen, und du wurdest sehr ruhig und nachdenklicher als sonst. Damals war ich ja ganz mit meiner kleinen Familie beschäftigt. Narcissa hatte eine schwere Schwangerschaft, ihr war neun Monate lang übel! Und dann, einige Zeit nach Dracos Geburt, da muss etwas passiert sein…"

Neugierig blickt Lucius mich an.

Ich puste eine Schneeflocke von dem Chili-Fudge, teile ihn in vier Stücke, und während die anderen kauen, fahre ich fort in meiner Geschichte.

„Ja, etwas ist passiert: Ich fand nicht nur über mich selbst, sondern auch über Dumbledore und den Dunklen Lord etwas heraus, was ich vorher nicht wusste …"

Amor vincit omnia.


	28. Die Macht, ihn zu besiegen

Kapitel 28: Die Macht, ihn zu besiegen

Eine einzige Frage hat die Macht, die Welt aus den Angeln zu wuchten. Ich stellte sie beiläufig, nachdem ich mit dem Dunklen Lord die Möglichkeiten erörtert hatte nach Hogwarts einzudringen und Albus Dumbledore, der dort noch immer hauste wie die Spinne in ihrem Netz, endlich auszuräuchern und die Gegenseite ihres charismatischen Anführers zu berauben.

Als ich die Grundrisspläne meiner alten Schule auf dem Tisch zusammenrollte, fragte ich meinen Herrn: „Habt ihr die Person, die euch laut der Prophezeiung gefährlich werden kann, schon gefunden?"

Der Dunkle Lord warf mir einen flüchtigen Blick zu und studierte die Aufzeichnungen von Dumbledores Sicherheitsflüchen, die Hogwarts Mauern schützten, um doch noch eine Lücke darin zu entdecken, die mein minderer Intellekt übersehen haben mochte.

„Du willst dabei sein?" Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Daraus wird nichts, Severus. Ich habe besondere Pläne und will nicht, dass jemand mich begleitet - nicht einmal du, mein treuer Diener!"

Ich wandte mich wieder meiner Arbeit zu und versuchte erfolglos meine Neugier vor meinem Herrn zu verbergen.

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte gönnerhaft und fuhr fort: „Da ich allerdings dir allein die Kenntnis der Prophezeiung verdanke, gibt es keinen Grund, dich weiter auf die Folter zu spannen und dir mein Ziel vorzuenthalten. Um genau zu sein: es kommen wahrscheinlich zwei Menschen in Frage. Bei zumindest einem davon sind meine Spione inzwischen sicher, dass auf ihn die Prophezeiung zutrifft."

Ich tat meinem Herrn den Gefallen und fragte: „Um wen handelt es sich also?"

Mein Meister verzog die Lippen zu einem dürren Lächeln, und seine Augen glommen bedrohlich. „Er heißt Neville Longbottom."

Ich hob fragend die Brauen - der Name war mir unbekannt.

„Ein Verwandter von Frank Longbottom, dem Auror?", fragte ich interessiert. Frank und seine Frau Alice hatten sich genau wie das Ehepaar Potter dem Dunklen Lord bereits dreimal erfolgreich widersetzt. Die letzte Falle für die Longbottoms stammte aus meiner Feder; ich hatte die Aktion gegen die beiden gefürchteten Auroren persönlich geleitet und musste am Ende durch einen fehlgegangenen Ganzkörperklammerfluch meiner eigenen unfähigen Todesser gelähmt zusehen, wie die Beute mir entschlüpfte – einer meiner wenigen Fehlschläge. Das nächste und vierte Mal, so schwor ich mir, würde ich das Aurorenpaar zur Strecke bringen, und auch James Potter und Sirius Black würden dem Dunklen Lord und meiner Rache nicht noch einmal entkommen.

Bei Lily Evans - inzwischen James Potters Ehefrau - war ich mir noch nicht sicher. Ich mochte es nicht, gegen eine Frau kämpfen zu müssen, es sei denn, sie erwies sich als ebenbürtige Gegnerin. Lily Evans war zu unseren Schulzeiten in Hogwarts genauso gut oder sogar noch besser als ich. Allerdings hatte ich Lily mit dem flammenden Haar und den meergrünen Augen immer gemocht, und manchmal hatte sie sogar versucht, mir gegen die Jungs aus ihrem eigenen Haus beizustehen – nicht, dass ich ihre Hilfe gebraucht hätte, aber trotzdem …

Meine generelle Unsicherheit in der Einschätzung weiblicher Kampfkraft hatte mir bereits eine hässliche Narbe von Emmeline Vance eingebracht. Mein Zögern Alice Longbottom gegenüber hatte sogar zum Entkommen der Auroren beigetragen, so dass ich einen Großteil der Schuld am Scheitern der Falle bei mir selbst zu suchen hatte. Lucius Malfoy jedenfalls hielt Zurückhaltung bei Freunden für angebracht – nicht jedoch Feinden gegenüber, bei denen jedes Mittel angewandt und jede Schwäche gnadenlos ausgenutzt werden müsse. Er riet mir dringend in meinem eigenen Interesse zukünftig auf unterlegene Gegner ebenso konsequent zu reagieren wie auf ebenbürtige oder stärkere, oder ich würde über kurz oder lang den Zorn unseres Herrn zu schmecken bekommen.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte mit mildem Amüsement beobachtet, wie sich bei der Reflektion meiner Schwächen und Fehler mein Gesicht verdüsterte.

„Ja, die Prophezeiung spricht tatsächlich von einem Verwandten von Frank und Alice Longbottom – und die in der Prophezeiung heraufbeschworene Gefahr für mich wäre gar nicht erst entstanden, wenn du deinen Auftrag korrekt erfüllt hättest, anstatt zu zögern!"

Mein Gesicht brannte vor Scham über mein Versagen. Gleichzeitig wunderte ich mich darüber, auf welch unerklärliche Weise meine Unfähigkeit einen Großcousin oder Onkel von Frank Longbottom – der Nachname wies auf einen Verwandten väterlicherseits - begünstigt haben mochte, so dass ausgerechnet er zur Gefahr für den größten Zauberer aller Zeiten werden konnte …?

Der Dunkle Lord belächelte wohlgefällig meine Zerknirschung und fuhr fort: „In der Tat handelt es sich sogar um einen besonders nahen Verwandten der beiden Auroren." Er genoss meine Anspannung und ließ mich noch ein wenig zappeln, bis er fortzufahren geruhte. „Neville ist der _Sohn_ der Blutsverräter Frank und Alice Longbottom. Er wurde definitiv am 30. Juli geboren, die Prophezeiung passt exakt auf ihn!"

Tatsächlich brauchte ich einige Sekunden, um diese Information einzuordnen. Darum also hatte die Aurorin um die Hüften herum so stark zugelegt und sich so ungewöhnlich langsam und schwerfällig bewegt, so dass sie nicht so schnell fliehen konnte und sich mir die Gelegenheit bot, ihr in den Rücken … Als ich mich endlich von dem Ganzkörperklammerfluch befreit hatte, brachte ich es nicht über mich, eine Frau und noch dazu von hinten anzugreifen, und so disapparierte sie - mit ihrem ungeborenen Kind, von dem ich nichts ahnte.

Die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Peitschenhieb, und das Pergament, das ich gerade ins Regal einsortieren wollte, blieb wie festgefroren in meiner Hand.

„Mein Lord – wollt ihr mir damit sagen, dass die Prophezeiung nicht von einem Mann oder meinetwegen auch einer Frau spricht, sondern von einem _Baby_?!"

Mein Herr bleckte die Zähne zu einem Haifischlächeln.

„Genau, Severus! Ich werde den Sohn der Blutsverräter und auch das andere Kind – der Sohn eines Schlammbluts übrigens - höchstpersönlich töten und damit die Gefahr für meine Herrschaft ein für alle Mal beseitigen!"

„Ihr wollt also die Kinder ... – aber warum? Es gibt doch andere Wege!" Das Pergament protestierte leise knisternd in meiner Hand, als meine Finger sich unwillkürlich zur Faust ballten.

Mein Lord nahm einen Schädel vom Tisch und strich zärtlich über den bleichen Knochen.

„Hübsch, nicht? Der Kopf von Gideon Prewitt. Der seines Bruders Fabian wird noch präpariert.", bemerkte er beiläufig. „Natürlich müssen die Bälger sterben. Was sollte ich mit ihnen anfangen?"

Mit zitternden Händen legte ich das Pergament zurück ins Fach und wandte mich meinem Herrn zu.

„Ihr könnt die Kinder ihren Eltern wegnehmen und zu Todessern machen. Sie werden euch lieben und verehren und damit keine Gefahr für euch sein – im Gegenteil!"

Der Dunkle Lord wischte meinen Einwand lässig weg wie die Fliege, die sich in Gideons verlassener Augenhöhle niederlassen wollte. „Du hörst dich beinahe an wie der alte Trottel Dumbledore. Nein, Severus, Liebe ist was für Schwächlinge! Ich werde beide Knaben auslöschen, und damit ist die Prophezeiung erledigt."

„Mein Lord, es sind doch nur _Säuglinge_! Sie haben doch noch gar nichts getan! Sie werden Zeit haben, sich zu entwickeln, zu lernen – die Jungen können eure treuen, loyalen Diener werden, das verspreche ich! Ich werde mich selbst um ihre Erziehung kümmern."

Der Dunkle Lord stellte den Kopf mitten auf dem Tisch ab und fixierte mich darüber hinweg mit seinen kalten Augen.

„Die Entscheidung steht fest – die Kinder werden sterben! Ihre Eltern haben sich mir einmal zu oft widersetzt. Ich werde beide Familien ausradieren und ihre jämmerliche Brut im Staub zertreten."

„Aber es ist doch eine viel vollkommenere Rache, ihnen die Kinder zu entfremden und zu _euren_ Anhängern zu machen!", beharrte ich.

Der Dunkle Lord hob erstaunt die Brauen.

„Dieses Thema scheint dich zu berühren, mein kühler Diener!"

Die Warnung in seiner Stimme entging mir nicht.

„Ihr könnt doch nicht ernsthaft erwägen, zwei hilflose Babys zu töten.", presste ich durch die Zähne. „Es ist …" Ich verstummte.

„ …unritterlich?" Er griff mit den Knochenfingern nach meinem Kinn und zwang mich, ihn anzusehen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass in deiner schwarzen Seele ein solcher Romantiker wohnt, Severus … obwohl, andererseits hast du mich in gewissem Sinne ja gewarnt." Mein Herr lächelte anzüglich.

Die schwärende Wunde, die Andromeda mir geschlagen hatte, öffnete sich erneut – und mit ihr die Erinnerung an die Nacht am See, die zu teilen der Dunkle Lord als Preis für meine Rache und zur Überprüfung meiner Motive von mir gefordert hatte.

Der Dunkle Lord klopfte Gideon Prewitt mit den Fingerknöcheln aufs Schädeldach.

„Wie auch immer, Severus - ich empfehle dir dringend, deine Sentimentalität endlich zu überwinden und dich stattdessen auf deine Aufgaben zu konzentrieren! In letzter Zeit scheinst du an Biss verloren zu haben …"

Diesmal ließ die Spitze mich kalt. „Ich bin doch den Todessern nicht beigetreten, um zum Kindsmörder zu werden!", beharrte ich aufgebracht und ignorierte jegliche Vorsicht. „Das kann unmöglich euer Plan sein!"

„Und falls doch - was willst du tun, Severus?", spottete mein Herr mit trügerischer Milde und klebte Gideon Prewitt eine Kerze auf den knöchernen Scheitel. „Willst du mich verlassen und das Schicksal Regulus Blacks teilen, weil ich der Prophezeiung zuvorkommen und mich für alle Zeiten von dieser Bedrohung befreien will?"

Meinem Herrn war leider nicht verborgen geblieben, wie sehr das grauenhafte Sterben des Jungen - das mitzuerleben alle Todesser als Abschreckung für künftige Verräter gezwungen worden waren - meine Freunde und mich erschüttert und entsetzt hatte. Mir war diese Bestrafung unverhältnismäßig grausam und widerwärtig vorgekommen, selbst für das Verbrechen des Hochverrates. Regulus war noch jünger als ich, kaum volljährig und fast noch ein Knabe, und immerhin war der Tod doch schon Strafe genug … Meine Okklumentikstudien machten glücklicherweise rasche Fortschritte, so dass ich diese Gedanken so sorgfältig ich konnte vor dem Dunklen Lord zu verstecken vermochte – ich bezweifelte, dass sie ihm gefallen würden.

Ich riss mich zusammen, damit meine Stimme nicht kippte.

„Der Zweck leuchtet mir schon ein – aber die Mittel nicht! Es gibt viele Arten, diese verfluchte Prophezeiung auszulegen, und außerdem muss nichts davon eintreffen, was die alte Spinatwachtel in ihrem Wahn gebrabbelt hat!"

„Das haben wir bereits erörtert! Ich habe dir mitgeteilt, dass ich das Risiko, die Prophezeiung zu ignorieren, niemals eingehen werde! Ende der Diskussion!"

Ich schwieg verbittert. Das ausgerechnet der Dunkle Lord mit seinem zaubereruntypischen, rationalen Intellekt einer Prophezeiung derart viel Bedeutung beimaß und sie dann auch noch solchermaßen absurd auslegte, ging mir nicht nur gegen den Strich – es ging gegen alles, was mir heilig ist.

„Du wünscht dir doch nicht gerade, du hättest die Prophezeiung vor mir verheimlicht, mein getreuer Todesser?", fragte sanft der begnadetste Legelimens, den die Welt je hervorgebracht hat, in die sich dehnende Stille hinein

„Nein.", log ich heiser und senkte den Blick. „Natürlich nicht."

Mein Herr bleckte die Zähne zu einem Lächeln. „Nur, weil ich dich hin und wieder um deine Meinung bitte, Severus, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich mir von dir vorschreiben lasse, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe!"

„Das weiß ich, Herr, aber …"

„ICH DULDE KEIN ABER!" Der Dunkle Lord sprang auf und umrundete den Tisch zwischen uns so schnell wie ein Blitz.

Im Reflex wich ich zurück, bis ich mit dem Rücken an das Regal mit den Pergamenten stieß, die unter der Wucht seines Zornausbruches aus ihren Fächern geschleudert wurden und auf mich herabprasselten.

Ich straffte die Schultern und setzte zu einer Antwort an –

„NICHT EIN WEITERES WORT, SEVERUS!", donnerte der Gebieter über Leben und Tod, dem ich mich mit Leib und Seele verschrieben hatte, und seine Wut rollte über mich hinweg wie eine Woge.

Alles Blut wich mir aus dem Gesicht, mir wurde schwindelig, so dass ich taumelte und an den Regalen herabrutschte, als meine Knie nachgaben.

Der Dunkle Lord erhob turmhoch sein furchtbares Antlitz über mir, und ich begann zu zittern.

„Hast du mich verstanden, mein hitzköpfiger junger Freund?", fragte er seidig.

Ich nickte stumm. In der Tat hatte ich endlich begriffen.

„Dann geh mir aus den Augen!"

Und ich ging.

Ich verbrachte die schlaflose Nacht damit, meine Optionen abzuwägen, und die sahen nicht gut aus.

Nachdem ich nun wusste, wie mein Herr und Meister die Prophezeiung interpretiert hatte, war es nicht mehr genug, dass bei den von mir verantworteten Aktionen der Todesser niemand zu Schaden kam – das heißt, keiner von uns natürlich, aber auch kein Unbeteiligter. Ich verschonte zwar keinen Feind, aber das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit – für meinen gebrochenen Arm hatte der Auror Rufus Scrimgeour mit einem zerschmetterten Knie bezahlt, und nicht etwa mit seinem Leben. Jemanden nicht nur zu verletzen, sondern sogar zu töten war der nächste logische Schritt, das hatte mir die Nacht im Hause der Familie Tonks überdeutlich vor Augen geführt: Ich rutschte unmerklich aber unaufhaltsam weiter ab, und zwischen dem Tod eines verhassten Feindes und dem kaltherzigen, gedankenlosen Auslöschen Unschuldiger lag ebenfalls nur ein winziges Stück … Als ich am Morgen beim Rasieren darüber nachdachte und mir aufging, dass Ted mich mit dem Wort „Kreatur" noch recht wohlwollend beschrieben hatte, zertrümmerte ich den Spiegel in tausend Scherben.

Jetzt aber reichte es nicht mehr aus, dass ich seit der Sache mit Ted Tonks meinen Jähzorn mehr denn je fürchtete und mich anderen Menschen gegenüber eisern im Griff behielt, wenn auch hin und wieder noch ein Gegenstand dran glauben musste. Nichts Tun bedeutete den sicheren Tod des kleinen Neville. Ich konnte nicht länger die Augen verschließen und musste mich entscheiden, wer ich sein wollte.

Mein bester Freund Lucius Malfoy war vor kurzem stolzer Vater des kleinen Draco geworden. Selbst wenn es mir gelänge, ihn auf meine Seite zu ziehen – er trug die Verantwortung für Narcissa und das Kind. Der Dunkle Lord zögerte nicht, ganze Familien auszurotten, wenn ihm dies angebracht schien - wie er mir ja soeben glaubhaft versichert hatte.

Victor Crabbe und Geoffrey Goyle würden mir folgen, wohin ich auch ginge. Aber sie konnten mir nicht helfen, selbst wenn sie wollten.

Andromeda konnte ich niemals wieder unter die Augen treten. Regulus Black war tot, genau wie meine Eltern. Weitere Verwandte oder Freunde hatte ich nicht.

Ein recht bestürzendes Resultat.

An diesem Punkt angekommen dachte ich tatsächlich darüber nach, zum Feind überzulaufen, aber auch da sahen meine Chancen schlecht aus:

Das Zaubereiministerium? Falls jemand dort einem abtrünnigen Todesser überhaupt Glauben schenken wollte – was durchaus zweifelhaft war – so besaß niemand im Ministerium die Macht, den Dunklen Lord aufzuhalten und die Kinder zu beschützen. Voldemort würde die Kinder töten, während mir in Askaban ein Dementor die Seele aussaugte oder ich mir selbige unter dem Cruciatusfluch der Auroren aus dem Leib schrie.

Die Mitglieder des Phönixordens hatten uns Todessern bereits mehrfach die Stirn geboten. Aber unter seinen Anhängern befanden sich James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew – meine alten Feinde aus Schultagen. Sie jedenfalls würden niemals glauben, dass ausgerechnet _ich_ zur Gegenseite überlief und den Dunklen Lord verriet. Ganz ehrlich – ich an ihrer Stelle hätte genauso gedacht.

Wenn die Prophezeiung doch nur einen von ihnen betreffen würde! James Potter hätte ich nur zu gerne im Kampf auf Leben und Tod gegenübergestanden, ohne dass einer seiner Freunde ihm zur Hilfe eilen und mir in den Rücken fallen konnte. Dann würde sich endlich erweisen, ob der angeberische Quälgeist immer noch höhnische Sprüche auf den Lippen führte, wenn zur Abwechslung _er_ einmal im Staub vor _meinen_ Stiefeln kroch … Ich grinste bitter.

Aber nein, die Prophezeiung, die ich inzwischen aus tiefstem Herzen zu verabscheuen begann, richtete sich ausgerechnet gegen Kinder! Neville Longbottom und irgendein anderes Balg, die ekelhafte Brut meiner ärgsten Feinde, nach deren arrogantem und niederträchtigem Vorbild sie wahrscheinlich geraten würden. Ausgerechnet ich war jetzt dafür verantwortlich, sie vor dem wahnsinnigen Hass dessen, der keine Gnade und kein Mitgefühl kennt, zu beschützen – was für ein grausamer Witz! Nein, es blieb dabei: Kein Feind vom Phönixorden würde glauben, dass ich Longbottoms Kind retten wollte.

Ich wünschte mir verzweifelt, mir einreden zu können, Nevilles Schicksal und das des unbekannten Babys sei nicht meine Schuld - aber das war es.

Das Leben dieser unschuldigen Kinder zu respektieren war immens wichtig, da war ich absolut sicher, ohne allerdings zu wissen, warum. Diese Überzeugung war in den Augen des Dunklen Lords eine unverzeihliche, hochverräterische Schwäche, und mich gegen meinen Herrn und Gebieter zu stellen lief auf Selbstmord hinaus: ich hatte offensichtlich den Verstand verloren – und doch, ich konnte nicht anders.

Mir blieb nur Albus Dumbledore.

Der, den selbst mein Herr insgeheim fürchtete und der einzige, dessen Zauberkraft der des dem Dunklen Lords ebenbürtig war. Dumbledore konnte den kleinen Longbottom beschützen. Aber würde er mir Glauben schenken und mir helfen, wenn ich ihm berichtete, dass ich die Prophezeiung belauscht und an seinen Erzfeind weitergegeben hatte?

Ich dachte daran, wie er seinerzeit Sirius Black mit einer lächerlichen Strafe davonkommen ließ, als dieser mich mit Hilfe des Werwolfs umzubringen versuchte. Und an das Zauberergamot, bei dem er den Vorsitz führte, als mir mein Recht genommen und dem Schlammblut Bozo Brute zugesprochen wurde. Dumbledore war immer gut für die noble _Pose_ von Gerechtigkeit, Toleranz und Verständnis – aber wenn es hart auf hart ging, entschied auch er sich für seine Günstlinge. Außerdem verbarg sich meinem Eindruck nach hinter der gütigen Fassade des Menschenfreundes eine stählerne Härte, die ich nicht wirklich kennen lernen mochte.

Ich verachtete Albus Dumbledore und die bigotte Heuchelei, die er in meinen Augen wie kein anderer verkörperte, genauso sehr wie an dem Tag, an dem ich mich dem Dunklen Lord verschrieb – daran jedenfalls hatte sich nichts geändert. _Falls_ es mir also gelingen sollte, mich dem mächtigen und gefürchteten Feind zu nähern, ohne dabei getötet zu werden, und _falls_ sein messerscharfer Verstand in meiner Geschichte keine Falle wittern sollte, so war Dumbledore ein unsicherer Verbündeter, der mich nach meiner Beichte jederzeit an den Dunklen Lord ausliefern konnte – beispielsweise als wertvoller Preis für meinen rachedurstigen Herrn im Austausch gegen eine Geisel des Phönixordens. Tatsächlich könnte ich Dumbledore ausnahmsweise ein solches Handeln nicht verdenken, denn ein solcher Tausch brächte ihm doppelten Profit und würde ihm gleichzeitig das Problem, was er mit jemandem wie mir anfangen solle, eleganter als Askaban vom Hals schaffen. Herren lieben den Verrat, nicht den Verräter.

Selbst wenn Dumbledore sich wider Erwarten entschließen sollte, meine Haut nicht zum Vorteil seiner Günstlinge zu opfern – der Führer des Phönixordens unterschätzte seine Gegner nicht. Ich an seiner Stelle würde mich von einem cleveren und in Okklumentik bewanderten Todesser wie mir niemals mit einer so dürftigen und rührseligen Reuegeschichte zufrieden geben. Das sie auf bitterer Erkenntnis beruhte, war leider allein _mein_ Problem.

Ich seufzte, denn somit blieb nur eine einzige Option übrig: Ich musste auf mich selbst vertrauen und es allein mit dem Dunklen Lord aufnehmen …

Unter dem Vorwand, mich erneut bei Dumbledore um den Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bewerben zu wollen, verließ ich am nächsten Morgen das Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords mit einer Flasche Vielsafttrank im Umhang. Ich lauerte Frank Longbottoms Mutter Augusta auf, setzte die alte Dame mit einem Schockzauber außer Gefecht, rührte eines ihrer Haare in den Vielsafttrank und schlich mich unter dieser Tarnung bei den Longbottoms ein. Alice und Frank schöpften schnell Verdacht, allerdings erst, als ich mit ihrem Sohn im Arm schon über alle Berge disappariert war.

Dann begannen die zermürbenden Tage des Wartens – würde der Dunkle Lord mich und den kleinen Neville trotz aller Vorsicht in der verlassenen Hütte aufspüren? Falls ja, so standen die Dinge nicht gut für den Knirps und mich.

Das Baby Neville, die Brut meiner Feinde vom Phönixorden, war eine ungewöhnliche Erfahrung für mich. Bis dato hatte ich nach dem Tod meiner Eltern niemals den Drang verspürt, mich mit etwas zu belasten, für das ich verantwortlich war, und sei es auch nur eine Topfpflanze. Ich liebte meine Freiheit und bedauerte jeden, der sie freiwillig oder unfreiwillig aufgab.

Wenn Neville wenigstens pausenlos gebrüllt hätte wie andere Babys, wäre es leichter für mich gewesen, gefühlsmäßig den nötigen Abstand beizubehalten und ihn zu behandeln wie ein besonders widerwärtiges Haustier, auf das aufzupassen sowie es zu füttern und zu tränken man sich genötigt sah. Ich war wild entschlossen, keinesfalls mehr für das Ding zu empfinden, während ich sein Leben bewachte - schließlich hat Feindesliebe sehr enge Grenzen.

Aber nein, der Kleine gluckste vergnügt, wenn ich Funken aus den Fingerknöcheln schlug um Feuer anzuzünden, lächelte mich pausenlos und glückselig an, wenn ich den Stinker wickelte und ich fand heraus, dass der zahnarme Zwerg Milchbrei und zerdrückte Bananen lieber mochte als Spinat oder pürierte Möhren. Abends schlief Neville bereitwillig in meinen Armen ein, während ich ihm dieselben Lieder vorsang, die meine Mutter vor vielen Jahren mir vorgesungen hatte. Die rückhaltlose, unschuldige Zuneigung des kleine Neville und die viele Arbeit, die man erstaunlicherweise mit so einem winzigen bisschen Mensch hat, halfen mir dabei, die Gedanken an die Zukunft zu verdrängen. Ich hasste seine Eltern noch genauso wie alle anderen Mitglieder des Phönixordens – aber ihren Sohn vor den Auswirkungen meines unbedachten Verrates der Prophezeiung zu schützen war die richtige Entscheidung.

Am Morgen des fünften Tages schreckte ich aus unruhigem Schlaf, als meine immer auf Vorsicht gestellten Ohren Schritte vernahmen. Schnell versteckte ich das Körbchen mit dem schlummernden Baby im Uhrkasten der uralten Standuhr; die Fläschchen, Kleidungsstücke und Windeln verstaute ich sicherheitshalber immer unmittelbar nachdem ich sie benutzt hatte im Geheimfach unter der Kartoffelkiste.

Ich strich meine Kleidung glatt, obwohl an der nichts mehr zu retten war, weil ich seit Tagen darin schlief, und umklammerte den Zauberstab, bevor ich vorsichtig die Türe öffnete und angstvoll in die Morgendämmerung blinzelte.

Meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wurden wahr: Der Dunkle Lord hatte uns aufgespürt.

Mir fröstelte, als er wie selbstverständlich die Hand ausstreckte. „Übergib mir das Kind, das sich in deiner Obhut befindet, Severus!", befahl er mit ausdrucksloser Stimme.

Ich trat vor die Hütte und schloss leise die Tür hinter mir, um das schlafende Baby in seinem Versteck bloß nicht aufzuwecken. Die Hand mit dem Zauberstab hielt ich dabei unauffällig hinter meinem Rücken versteckt.

„Welches Kind, Mylord?", fragte ich höflich, obwohl mir klar war, dass ich den Dunklen Lord damit nicht wirklich täuschen konnte.

Mein Herr schloss die Augen, bis sie nur noch schmale Schlitze waren.

„Übergib mir das Kind! SOFORT!"

Gebieterisch streckte er die Hand mit den langen Krallenfingern aus.

Ich wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Tut mir leid, aber das geht nicht."

„Was soll das heißen? Du übergibst mir sofort Neville Longbottom: DAS IST EIN BEFEHL!"

Ich wich noch einen Schritt zurück auf den Wald zu. Wenn es zum Kampf kam … Hätte ich dem kleinen Neville einen Schlaftrunk einflößen sollen für den Fall, dass ich dem Dunklen Lord unterliegen sollte? Aber wenn mein Herr uns trotz all meiner Vorsicht hier aufspüren konnte, fand er wohl auch ein Baby im Uhrkasten …

Ich umklammerte den Zauberstab hinter meinem Rücken noch fester und schob das Kinn vor.

„Ich werde eurem Befehl nicht gehorchen.", stellte ich so ruhig ich konnte fest.

Seine Augen weiteten sich. Ungläubig legte er den Kopf schräg und richtete dann drohend seinen Zauberstab auf meine Brust.

„Severus, zum letzten Mal: Gib mir das Kind - oder du wirst es bitter bereuen!"

Ich ließ mich zur Seite fallen und jagte ihm gleichzeitig den _Avada Kedavra_ entgegen.

Er reagierte schnell - unglaublich schnell - und duckte sich. Gleichzeitig schoss ein roter Strahl aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes, dem ich nur mit Mühe ausweichen konnte, in dem ich mich im Staub zur Seite wälzte und so schnell wie möglich hinter dem nächsten großen Felsbrocken Deckung suchte.

Ich antwortete seinem Fluch aus der Deckung heraus mit einem Schockzauber, den er so beiläufig abwehrte wie eine lästige Mücke.

Sein Gegenangriff hingegen zerstäubte den Stein, hinter dem ich mich verkrochen hatte, zu Pulver. Der unmittelbar darauf folgende Zauber traf mich mit solcher Wucht, dass ich viele Meter durch die Luft geschleudert wurde, mich überschlug und erst einmal ohne eine Unze Luft in den Lungen liegen blieb. Den Zauberstab jedoch hielt ich so fest umklammert wie mein und Nevilles Leben, denn von meiner Widerstandskraft hing alles ab.

Sobald ich endlich wieder krampfhaft Atem schöpfen konnte, blickte ich hoch – und Voldemort ragte vor mir auf, so schrecklich und Furcht einflößend und übermächtig wie in den Alpträumen, die mich in jeder Nacht der letzten Woche immer und immer wieder hochschrecken ließen.

„Wo ist der Junge? Liefere ihn mir aus, und ich werde Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen!"

Ich versuchte es mit _Serpentsortia _ungesagt.

Das Ergebnis meines Fluches ließ der, den niemand ungestraft verlässt, von einem rotgoldenen Blitz verschlingen, welcher plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgezuckt war. Voldemort hob nun seinerseits den Zauberstab, und wir starrten uns einige endlose Sekunden in die Augen, bevor ein goldener Strahl aus seiner Zauberstabspitze hervorbrach.

Ich riss den Arm nach oben. Mein Schildzauber vibrierte so heftig unter der Macht seines Fluches, dass ich meinen Schutz kaum aufrechterhalten konnte.

Spätestens jetzt wurde mir klar: ich konnte Lord Voldemort, den zu verlassen niemand überleben darf, einen bitteren Kampf bis aufs Blut liefern– aber siegen würde ich nicht.

Ich dachte an das schlafende Kind, biss die Zähne aufeinander und hielt stand, bis der Dunkle Lord seine Vernichtungstaktik variierte.

Schlag um Schlag musste ich einstecken, während meine Angriffe kaum einmal ihren Weg ins Ziel fanden, und immer weiter trieb Voldemort mich vor sich her. Meine Verteidigung wurde immer schwächer, meine Attacken hingegen immer verzweifelter.

Endlich hatte er mich mit dem Rücken zur Wand am Eingang der Hütte in die Enge getrieben, und mein ehemaliger Herr stieß mich grob beiseite, um die Tür zu öffnen …

Ich bekahm seinen Ärmel zu fassen und hielt ihn fest.

„Neville ist noch ein _Kind_! - _Es ist_ _falsch, ihn zu töten, so glaubt mir doch!_", schrie ich den Dunklen Lord an.

Bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder zuckte er für einen winzigen Moment zurück?

„Severus, zum letzten Mal: Geh mir aus dem Weg und überlasse mir …"

Ich ließ meinen Stolz fahren fiel vor meinem ehemaligen Herrn auf die Knie.

„Die Prophezeiung bedeutet _gar nichts_, hört ihr! Ihr begeht einen furchtbaren Fehler! Lasst den Jungen am Leben, und ich kehre zu euch zurück - ich schwöre es!", flüsterte ich.

Voldemort starrte mich schweigend an, während sich seine Augen in die meinen brannten. Dann blinzelte er – und hob die Zauberhand.

Der Zauberstab wurde aus meiner Hand gefetzt und flog im hohen Bogen davon. Ich blieb armselig und vor Angst zitternd am Boden liegen wie ein Stück Abfall.

Er jedoch stieg ungerührt über mich hinweg, schritt gerade auf den Uhrkasten zu und zerrte das Körbchen mit dem Baby hervor, das wippend zu seinen Füßen liegen blieb.

Neville war wach. Seine klaren Augen blickten voller Vertrauen in die Welt hinauf in das grausame, mitleidlose Antlitz des Dunklen Lords. Der Kleine gluckste leise und schlug die winzigen Fäuste aneinander – ein Zeichen, dass er Hunger bekam, wie ich inzwischen wusste.

Der Dunkle Lord hingegen starrte schweigend und bar jeder menschlichen Regung hinab auf das winzige Bündel Mensch.

Mühsam stemmte ich mich auf die Ellenbogen, kroch zu Neville herüber und zog ihn unter meinen Körper.

„Severus!" zischte der Schlangengleiche. „Du bist ungewöhnlich, wie ich zugeben muss! Wenn du jetzt endlich aufgibst - vielleicht verschone ich dich sogar …"

Ich schüttelte stumm den Kopf, vergrub das Gesicht in Nevilles seidigem, duftenden Babyhaar und wartete auf den letzten, endgültigen Schmerz zwischen den Schulterblättern.

Die Sekunden dehnten sich endlos, beinahe so wie bei meinem ersten Kuss mit Andromeda. Zusammenhanglose Bilder wirbelten wie Herbstlaub durch meinen Kopf, doch ich fühlte nichts mehr: Wut, Angst und Scham waren ausgelöscht und wurden von einem unendlichen, eisigen Nichts ersetzt.

Die Berührung war so sanft, dass ich sie zuerst gar nicht wahrnahm. Als ich aufblickte, sah ich, wie der Dunkle Lord seine Hand von meiner Schulter zurückzog, ein Fläschchen entkorkte und den Inhalt in einem Zug austrank. Er schüttelte sich und fuhr mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.

Mein Verstand hatte analog zu meinen Gefühlen völlig ausgesetzt - ich starrte Voldemort einfach nur an. Was ich sah, ergab keinen Sinn …

Langsam löste sich der Dunkle Lord vor meinen Augen auf, und seine Züge zerflossen zu – der Gestalt von Albus Dumbledore.

„Ich habe Sie genug gequält, Severus Snape - sie können den kleinen Neville jetzt loslassen!"

Ich begann unkontrolliert zu zittern, ohne dass ich das Geringste dagegen tun konnte. Neville in meinen Armen seufzte leise, rieb seine samtige Wange in meine Handfläche und kuschelte sich ein wenig fester an mich.

„Ihr seid nicht Dumbledore – ihr spielt nur mit mir wie mit Regulus Black!", krächzte ich.

Der alte Mann lächelte.

„Doch, ich bin tatsächlich Albus Dumbledore. Als die Longbottoms mich um Hilfe bei der Suche nach ihrem entführten Baby baten, machte ich mich sofort auf den Weg, um den kleinen Neville aus den Fängen des Todessers zu befreien, der ihn seinen Eltern entrissen hat - darum kam ich hierher. Um zu vermeiden, dass der Kleine bei einem gewaltsamen Befreiungsversuch und einem Zauberduell zu Schaden kommt, war ich so frei, mich desselben Tricks zu bedienen wie Sie, Mr. Snape: Da Todesser niemals ohne Billigung ihres Herren handeln, habe ich mich mit Hilfe des Vielsafttranks in den Drahtzieher und Auftraggeber der Entführung verwandelt - in Lord Voldemort persönlich. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie überrascht ich war, als sie mir die Herausgabe des Kindes verweigerten!"

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass das kein Trick ist und es sich genau umgekehrt verhält: Der Dunkle Lord in der Gestalt Dumbledores?", fragte ich misstrauisch und schob meine Schulter zwischen seine Hand und das Baby.

„Sie leben noch, Severus - ist das nicht genug?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr wollt das Kind, nicht mich."

In diesem Moment trat Hagrid durch die Tür der Hütte und versuchte, sich nicht den Kopf an den niedrigen Dachbalken zu stoßen.

„Ist der Kleine gesund? Hat der verdammte Todesser ihm etwas angetan?" Seine Stimme klang angespannt und wütend, und ich schloss im Reflex die Arme enger um Neville, der unruhig zu werden begann.

Der, der Dumbledore sein mochte oder auch nicht, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Neville geht es offensichtlich gut. Allerdings will der Todesser ihn nicht hergeben …"

Hagrid beugte sich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der mich zusammenfahren ließ, über mich und das Baby. Neville begann mit geschlossenen Augen an meinen Fingerknöcheln zu saugen.

Hagrid hielt überrascht inne.

Ich machte eine Bewegung, um Nevilles Sachen zu holen, doch Dumbledore erhob sofort drohend den Zauberstab.

„Das Kind hat Hunger.", erklärte ich leise. „Die Zutaten für seinen Brei sind unter der Kartoffelkiste in der Ecke versteckt."

Hagrid wandte sich sofort um und begann, die Kiste wegzurücken.

„Ich denke, ihr Dunkler Lord würde nicht in Begleitung Hagrids erscheinen, Mr. Snape.", bemerkte Dumbledore mit mildem Spott. „Sie dürfen also sicher sein, dass ich tatsächlich Albus Dumbledore bin!"

Das überzeugte mich - Hagrid würde sich niemals dem Dunklen Lord anschließen!

Ich übergab dem Halbriesen zögernd das Baby, als Hagrid mit dem Breiteller, einem Löffel und Nevilles Lätzchen in der Hand erschien.

Dumbledore betrachtete den Kleinen einen Moment lang mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck zwischen Sorge und Erleichterung und reichte ihn dann an Hagrid weiter, der Neville gekonnt auf dem Knie balancierte und ihm einen Löffel Brei in den Mund schob. Neville drehte seinen Kopf zu mir, schmatzte glücklich und lächelte mich strahlend an: Es gab Bananenbrei, sein Lieblingsgericht.

Niemand sprach ein Wort, während der Kleine aß. Ich war wie betäubt zwischen der Erleichterung, dass sich Neville nun in jedem Fall in Sicherheit vor dem Dunklen Lord befand, und der Angst vor der Rache meines mächtigsten Feindes Albus Dumbledors - ich wusste nicht, welches der beiden Gefühle überwog.

Als Neville satt war und sich in seinem Körbchen zum Schlafen einkuschelte, senkte Dumbledore den Zauberstab, den er die ganze Zeit über auf mich gerichtet hatte.

„Hagrid – wir sollten Frank und Alice von ihren Sorgen erlösen …!"

Hagrid nickte, griff vorsichtig nach dem Körbchen mit dem schlafenden Baby darin und wollte mit ihm die Hütte verlassen.

Ich wandte mich zu Dumbledore. „Ihr müsst das Kind besser beschützen – ich habe Sybill Trelawneys Prophezeiung im Eberkopf belauscht, bevor der Wirt mich erwischt und rausgeworfen hat! Der Dunkle Lord weiß von der Prophezeiung - er wird Neville Longbottom und noch ein anderes Kind töten!"

Dumbledores Gesicht wurde weiß wie mit Kalk bestrichen, und er hob Einhalt gebietend die Hand, damit Hagrid noch nicht die Hütte verließ.

„Was haben sie gehört und an den Dunklen Lord weitergegeben, Severus?"

„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ...", zitierte ich hastig. „Mehr habe ich nicht mitgekriegt, weil der Wirt mich erwischte und hinauswarf."

Der alte Mann nickte. „Also waren sie damals schon ein Todesser, Severus! Sie waren geschickt genug, das Dunkle Mal vor mir zu verbergen ..."

„Ja, ich hatte mich dem Dunklen Lord bereits angeschlossen.", antwortete ich. „Ich erhielt das Mal als Lohn dafür, meinem Herrn diese verfluchte Prophezeiung überbracht zu haben. Ich dachte, Trelawneys Worte gelten einem Mitglied des Phönixordens oder einem Auror ..." Müde wies ich auf Neville in seinem Körbchen an Hagrids Arm ... „Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet." Ich verstummte unglücklich.

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich. „Ich persönlich gebe nichts auf Prophezeiungen – mein Fehler! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Voldemorts Angst vor dem Tod ihn dazu treiben würde, der Prophezeiung zuvorzukommen. Aber die Geschichte, die sie mir auftischten, Severus, klang sehr überzeugend, und schließlich ist es kein Verbrechen, sich in der Tür zu irren. Darum habe ich es versäumt, bessere Vorsorge zu tragen ... Es ist meine Schuld!"

Ich zog die Schultern hoch und betrachtete meine Hände. Es stimmte nicht – alles war einzig und allein _meine_ Schuld. Meine Schuld auch, dass ich nun hier saß und nicht wusste, wie ich die von mir losgetretene Lawine aufhalten sollte.

„Das andere Kind, von dem ... vom dem Voldemort sprach – ihr müsst es finden und vor ihm verstecken! Niemand außer Euch besitzt die Macht, dem Dunklen Lord zu widerstehen! Bitte, Sir!" Ich war es nicht gewohnt, jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten, und so klang meine Stimme seltsam metallisch in meinen Ohren.

„Ich werde Neville Longbottom vor Lord Voldemort beschützen – das verspreche ich!"

Ich nickte knapp und versuchte, mir meine Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Alles war nun gesagt, ich konnte nichts mehr für den kleinen Neville oder das andere Kind tun.

Eine schwarze Welle der Angst brach über mich herein. Was würde nun mit mir geschehen? Die Auslieferung an das Zaubereiministerium, Folter - und schließlich der Hunger der Dementoren in Askaban? Oder, von mir noch gefürchteter: Legelimentik? Dumbledore war dafür bekannt, dem Dunklen Lord in dieser Kunst nicht nachzustehen ...

Ich sammelte all meine verbliebenen Kräfte und konzentrierte mich darauf, meinen Geist so fest zu verschließen wie die Schalen einer Auster, als ich Dumbledores Blick auf mir ruhen fühlte. Dumbledore musterte mich mit einem merkwürdigen, unentschlüsselbaren Ausdruck in den blauen Augen, so ähnlich wie Andromeda, als ihre Worte mich besiegt hatten.

Jeden Moment konnten lange, spitze Krallen versuchen, sich in meine Gedanken zu bohren, mir meine Geheimnisse, die Namen meiner Freunde entreißen ... Ich zitterte vor Anstrengung, die Austernschale um meinen Geist geschlossen zu halten. Wenn ich einen unvergleichlichen Legelimens wie Voldemort täuschen konnte, vermochte ich es vielleicht auch mit Dumbledore aufzunehmen, selbst wenn meine Zauberkraft der seinen unterlegen war: Freiwillig würde ich nicht das Geringste preisgeben!

Dumbledore lächelte milde.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun - ich werde nicht in ihre Gedanken eindringen und darin herumstöbern, denn so etwas zu tun überlasse ich den Anhängern der dunklen Seite."

Ich blinzelte misstrauisch und hielt die Schalen geschlossen.

„Außerdem hätte es keinen Sinn, es bei ihnen zu versuchen, Severus, ich würde nur großen Schaden anrichten oder sie gar töten - aber erfahren würde ich wenig.", fuhr er fort und legte die schlanken Hände aneinander.

Dumbledore las in meinen Gedanken wie Crabbe und Goyle, und zwar ohne alle Legelimentik. Mir ging auf, warum Lord Voldemort als einzigen Zauberer auf der Welt Albus Dumbledore fürchtete ...

Der alte Mann stand auf. „Wir werden jetzt alle zusammen aufbrechen, Hagrid! Du bringst den Longbottoms ihren Sohn zurück und kündigst ihnen meinen Besuch an, während ich zusammen mit Mr. Snape zum Zaubereiministerium appariere ..." Er umschloss zum Seite-an-Seite-Apparieren mit festem Griff mein linkes Handgelenk.

Ich fuhr heftig zusammen, biss mir auf die Zunge und schmeckte Blut.

Dumbledore erstarrte und ließ meinen Arm los. Ehe ich ihn wegziehen konnte, hatte er mir schon vorsichtig den Ärmel hinaufgeschoben ...

Beim Anblick meines Unterarmes sog Hagrid mit einem scharfen, zischenden Geräusch Luft zwischen den Zähnen hindurch, während Dumbledore erbleichte, bis seine Haut den grünlichen Farbton der Seekrankheit angenommen hatte.

„Hat Voldemort ihnen das angetan?", fragte er leise.

Ich wandte mein Gesicht ab. „Nein."

Ich hatte versucht, das dunkle Mal von meinem Unterarm wegzufluchen, aber kein Zauberspruch ließ Schlange und Totenkopf verschwinden oder auch nur verblassen. Danach hatte ich verschiedene Zaubertränke, Absude, Tinkturen, Salben und schließlich sogar Säuren ausprobiert, die jedoch allesamt nur zusätzliche Narben in die Haut brannten. Am Ende hatte ich dann mit dem Rasiermesser meines Vaters ...

Das Dunkle Mal verheilte unglaublich schnell, im Gegensatz zum übrigen Teil der Verletzungen. Aber weitaus schlimmer als der Schmerz war die Erkenntnis, dass ich das Schandmal niemals würde tilgen können, außer durch den Tod - Voldemorts oder meines eigenen.

Dumbledore schnippte mit den Fingern, und der rotgoldene Phönix, der zu meiner Schulzeit immer im Zimmer des Direktors von Hogwarts auf einer Stange zu hocken pflegte, rauschte zum Fenster herein, um sich auf Dumbledores Schulter niederzulassen. Erst jetzt erkannte ich, dass Fawkes es war, der im Zauberduell meinen _Serpentsortia_-Fluch abgewehrt hatte, in dem er wie ein rotgoldener Blitz meine Schlange verschlungen hatte.

Stumm beäugte der Vogel meinen Arm und legte fragend den Kopf schräg.

Der alte Mann nickte ihm zu, und mein Herz pochte vor Angst hart gegen die Rippen. Der Phönix ist ein mächtiges Zauberwesen, er hat scharfe Krallen, einen kräftigen Schnabel …

Fawkes blinzelte Dumbledore zu und neigte dann den goldenen Kopf vor, wie um das Dunkle Mal näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Dann rollte langsam eine glänzende Träne aus seinem Auge und über den Schnabel, um auf meinen Arm hernieder zu tropfen.

Augenblicklich heilte das von Tränken und Tinkturen zerfressene und von der Klinge meines Messers zerschnittene Fleisch. Noch mehr Phönixtränen folgten, und auf wundersame Weise schloss sich die schwärende Wunde, der Schmerz verebbte zu einem leisen Ziehen, das sich gegenüber dem vorherigen Zustand problemlos aushalten ließ. Nur das Dunkle Mal schlängelte sich scharf und unzerstörbar wie zuvor auf meiner blassen, wieder völlig hergestellten Haut.

Ich schloss die Augen und schluckte heftig. „Danke.", murmelte ich undeutlich.

Der Phönix krächzte leise, rieb seinen Kopf an meiner Schulter, erhob sich mit rauschendem Gefieder und entschwebte so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war.

Dumbledore schwieg ebenso wie Hagrid, der erschüttert und entsetzt aussah.

Ich zog meinen Arm zurück und bedeckte das Zeichen meiner Schande mit dem Ärmel.

Ich hatte mit allem gerechnet für den Fall, dass ich einmal meinen Gegnern lebend in die Hände fiele: scharfe Verhöre unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum, gepaart mit Kälte, Schlafentzug, Schmerzen aller Art sowie der grenzenlosen Verachtung meiner Feinde – aber Mitgefühl hatte ich nicht erwartet.

Ich war in keiner Weise darauf vorbereitet und hilflos.

Während Hagrid ein enormes, weißrot gewürfeltes Taschentuch zückte und sich geräuschvoll schnäuzte, verharrte Dumbledore regungslos und offenbar tief in Gedanken versunken.

Endlich räusperte sich der alte Mann.

„Ich möchte ihnen ein Angebot machen, Mr. Snape, denn ich glaube, bei ihnen ist nicht alles verloren. Ich gelangte soeben zur Überzeugung, dass sie den Hunger der Dementoren nicht lange überleben werden ..."

Mein Herz sprang zwischen der verrückten Idee aufkeimender Hoffnung und meinem tief sitzenden Misstrauen heftig hin und her.

Ich kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. „Was soll das heißen?"

Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück, ordnete sein Gewand, faltete die Hände und musterte mich einige Zeit schweigend, bevor er zu sprechen anhob.

„Ich will, dass sie als mein Spion zu Voldemort zurückkehren."

Meine Hoffnung zerfiel zu Staub.

„Sie halten mich für Abschaum, Dumbledore, und wahrscheinlich haben sie Recht.", erwiderte ich kalt. „Doch ich ertrage lieber den Kuss der Dementoren oder das Verhör durch die Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums als meine Freunde auszuspionieren und sie an euch auszuliefern!"

Dumbledore strich sich wie abwesend über den langen grauen Bart.

„Kooperation ist trotzdem eine kluge Wahl, Severus!" Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig bei diesen Worten.

Ich schnaubte verächtlich. „Kooperation? Für mich heißt das Wort _Verrat_."

„Sie haben ihren Herrn, den Dunklen Lord, bereits verraten, Severus!", erinnerte er mich sanft.

Ich schwieg betroffen. „Er ist nicht mehr mein …" hob ich schließlich an, brach jedoch sofort wieder ab. Warum sollte es ihn interessieren, warum ich dem Dunklen Lord nicht mehr dienen wollte, wenn ich nicht auf Dumbledores Vorschlag eingehen und ihm meine Freunde ausliefern wollte? Darum erklärte ich kühl: „Für einen Gryffindor ist ihr Vorschlag vielleicht akzeptabel – ein Slytherin versteht unter Freundschaft etwas anderes!"

„Kehren sie um, schließen sie sich der richtigen Seite an! Sie sind noch sehr jung für einen Todesser, Severus. Sie konnten nicht abschätzen, was ein Zauberer wie Voldemort …"

Zornig fiel ich ihm ins Wort. „Falls sie damit andeuten wollen, ich hätte nicht gewusst, worauf ich mich einließ, so erliegen sie einem Irrtum! Ich habe mich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen, weil ich dachte, er sei …" Ich rang mit dem richtigen Wort.

„Ja?" Dumbledore schaute mir forschend ins Gesicht.

„Ich dachte, er sei _anders_. Ich bildete mir ein, jeder bekäme seine Chance, ich bekäme endlich das, was mir zusteht! Außerdem ...", ich schluckte heftig, „... wollte ich mich rächen. Ich wollte, das jemand blutet für das, was mir angetan wurde."

Dumbledore nickte langsam.

„Das dachte ich mir bereits - und ich fürchte, dass ich mitschuldig bin an ihrem Zorn!"

Ich schnaubte verächtlich.

Dumbledore legte die Fingerspitzen seiner schlanken Hände aneinander wie damals in seinem Richterbüro.

„Ich möchte die Namen ihrer Freunde unter den Todessern gar nicht erfahren.", sagte er ruhig. „Ich respektiere, dass sie nicht auf Kosten anderer ihren Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen versuchen. Tatsächlich ehrt sie ihre Einstellung und bestärkt mich in dem Entschluss, ihnen eine zweite Chance zu gewähren."

Ich war plötzlich sehr müde; die Angst der vergangenen Tage, der Schlafmangel und der unerbittlich harte Kampf mit Dumbledore hatten meine Reserven aufgezehrt. Ich war nahe dran aufzugeben, und das kommt nicht oft vor.

Dumbledore schien ein weiteres Mal meine Gedanken zu erraten, ohne in meinen Kopf eindringen zu müssen.

„Sie zweifeln doch schon lange an Voldemort, Severus! Gestehen sie sich ein, einen Fehler begangen zu haben, als sie sich dem Dunklen Lord und seinen Todessern anschlossen - und machen sie diesen Fehler wieder gut!"

Das war zuviel - ich verbarg das Gesicht in den Armen und sank langsam an der Wand herab, um mich schließlich an deren Ende zusammenzukauern wie ein Fuchs in der Falle.

Dumbledore hatte Recht – ich war unglaublich dumm und arrogant und hatte alle Warnungen und Hinweise auf den wahren Charakter meines Herrn blind vor Zorn und Rachedurst überrannt. Ich hatte unverzeihliche Dinge getan, Dinge, die ich niemals …

„Ich kann nicht zurück - ich habe zu vielen Menschen zu vieles angetan! Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, Dumbledore!", flüsterte ich.

„Man kann alles wieder in Ordnung bringen! Sie haben große Schuld auf sich geladen, und es wird sehr schwierig und äußerst gefährlich werden, den angerichteten Schaden zu reparieren. Vertrauen sie mir, Mr. Snape - gemeinsam können wir den Krieg beenden!"

Ich ließ die Hände sinken und blinzelte vorsichtig zu ihm hinauf.

„Beenden? Meinen sie das ehrlich?" Es sollte noch sehr lange Zeit vergehen, bis ich sicher sein würde, dass Albus Dumbledore immer so weit wie möglich die Wahrheit sprach - und wenn er etwas verschwieg, dann um jemanden zu schützen.

„Ja, Severus, ich meine es ehrlich: Kein Krieg, keine unschuldigen und nutzlosen Opfer mehr! Ihre Freunde müssen sie nicht preisgeben – mein einziges Ziel ist es, Voldemort aufzuhalten!"

Ich nickte langsam. „Meines auch."

„Dann sind wir uns darin also bereits einig."

Er bot mir seine Hand und hielt mich fest, während ich darum kämpfte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, was nicht meine Freunde ins Verderben reißt? Was wollen sie wissen?", wagte ich mich vorsichtig einen Schritt aus der Deckung hervor.

„Zum Beispiel, welches das zweite Kind ist, auf das es Voldemort abgesehen hat! Sie kennen seinen Namen nicht?"

„Nein. Das Kind eines Schlammbluts, mehr hat er nicht gesagt."

Dumbledore nickte. „Dann sollte es ihre erste und vordringlichste Aufgabe sein herauszufinden, wer in dieser tödlichen Gefahr schwebt."

Ich nickte stumm.

„Sie müssen sehr, sehr vorsichtig sein, Mr. Snape! Wenn Voldemort herausfinden sollte, dass sie für mich spionieren, dann ..."

„Ich weiß.", schnitt ich ihm das Wort ab. „Ich habe miterlebt, wie es Verrätern ergeht. Doch ich bin vorsichtig und habe mich in Okklumentik geübt, seit ich den Todessern beigetreten bin. Inzwischen kann ich Voldemort Dinge verheimlichen, die er nicht wissen darf. Ich werde herausfinden, wem außer dem kleinen Neville die Prophezeiung gilt, und dann ..." ... habe ich wenigstens die Schuld, dem Dunklen Lord von dieser verfluchten Prophezeiung berichtet zu haben, vom Hals, fügte ich nur für mich selbst hinzu und starrte durch das Fenster der Hütte hinaus in die grauen Wolken.

„Ein erster Schritt in die richtige Richtung, Severus.", bemerkte Dumbledore und legte zum ersten Mal ganz kurz und wie beiläufig seine Hand zwischen meine Schultern. Mir wurde auf einmal viel leichter ums Herz: vielleicht gab es ja doch noch Hoffnung, dass ich meine Schuld bezahlen und alles wieder in Ordnung bringen könnte ...

Die Hand verschwand so schnell sie gekommen war, und Dumbledore meinte nachdenklich: „Ich werde sie in Hogwarts als Lehrer anstellen, wie der Dunkle Lord es von ihnen gefordert hat. So können mir jederzeit Bericht erstatten und haben eine sichere Rückzugsmöglichkeit, falls sie als Doppelagent enttarnt werden sollten."

Ich und lebenslang eingesperrt in Hogwarts? – Niemals! Aber im Angesicht von Voldemorts unmäßigem Zorn war Dumbledores Angebot das einzige, was zwischen mir und einem grauenhaften Tod stehen mochte. Außerdem würde der Dunkle Lord es zu schätzen wissen, wenn sein Plan, mich als Spion in Hogwarts einzuschleusen, doch noch gelänge, und ich konnte das durch meine Aufsässigkeit in seiner Gunst verlorene Terrain wieder gutmachen.

„Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Zaubertränke!", antwortete er, und fügte hinzu, als er mein enttäuschtes Gesicht sah: „Wir werden sehen, wie sie sich auf diesem Posten bewähren, Severus. Das Amt als Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste würden sie nicht länger als ein Jahr überleben, fürchte ich, zumal unter den gegebenen Umständen."

Nun, ich war wohl kaum in der Position, Forderungen zu stellen.

„Danke."; sagte ich.

Dumbledore hielt mir seine Hand hin.

„Habe ich ihr Wort, dass sie zukünftig auf meiner Seite arbeiten?"

Sofort wurde ich wieder misstrauisch. „Kein unbrechbarer Schwur - sie vertrauen naiv auf das Wort eines Todessers?"

„Nein.", entgegnete Dumbledore sanft. „Nicht auf das Wort eines Todessers – ich vertraue _ihrem_ Wort, Severus!"

Ich ergriff erst zögernd, dann fest seine Hand. „Ihr Mann, Dumbledore. Bis in den Tod."

Dumbledore nickte schweigend.

Ein Zittern lief durch meinen Körper, als ich daran dachte, meinem einstigen Herrn wieder unter die Augen treten und seine Pläne ausspionieren zu müssen. Der Preis war hoch, das war mir von Anfang an bewusst, und ‚bis in den Tod' lag möglicherweise in keiner allzu fernen, dafür umso schmerzhafteren Zukunft, wenn ich nicht sehr klug sein und viel, viel Glück haben würde ...

Gnädigerweise blieb mir das Wissen um die tatsächliche Höhe des Preises, den Dumbledore und Voldemort zugleich von mir fordern sollten, noch einige Jahre vorenthalten: der Preis war das Leben des Menschen, der mir von allen am meisten bedeutete - und ich war derjenige, der ihn tötet.

These wounds won't seem to heal,

this pain is just too real -

there's just too much that time cannot erase.

When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears,

when I scream you'd fight away all of my fears

and you held my hand through all of these years.

You still have

all of me.


	29. Drunter und drüber

Kapitel 29: Drunter und Drüber

Nach meinen letzten Worten breitet sich tiefes Schweigen aus und bedeckt unsere kleine Gruppe mit seiner eiskalten Last wie der lautlos aber stetig herabrieselnde Schnee.   
„Heißt das, du bist schon mehr als sechzehn Jahre lang Dumbledores Spion, und meine Schwägerin hatte die ganze Zeit über Recht mit ihren Anschuldigungen?", fragt Lucius. Sein Gesicht ist weiß und trägt jenen unentschlüsselbaren Ausdruck, den seine feinen Züge sonst nur bei äußerst schwierigen und gefährlichen geschäftlichen Verhandlungen aufweisen.  
„Ja."  
Lucius schnaubt leise, und sein Atem gefriert sofort.  
„Und Dumbledore hat niemals versucht, Informationen aus dir herauszupressen, dir seine schleimigen Gedankenfinger in den Kopf zu stecken oder dir eine Falle zu stellen, damit du uns verrätst?!"  
Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Er hat niemals auch nur eines davon versucht!"  
„Und ihr habt euch nie gestritten? Du hast dir von Dumbledore vorschreiben lassen, was du zu tun oder zu lassen hast?" Lucius lacht klirrend und scharf. „Tut mir leid, aber das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen, Severus!"  
„Kaum - meine Großmütter starben beide lange vor meiner Geburt.", schnappe ich heftig zurück und erinnere mich an die vielen Diskussionen und Streitereien der folgenden Jahre – von Dumbledore immer sachlich und nach außen hin völlig ruhig, aber von meiner Seite her manchmal doch recht hitzig geführt, wie ich gestehen muss - zum Beispiel als er mir eröffnete, dass er Remus Lupin als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nach Hogwarts holen wollte. Dumbledores ruhige und überlegte Art, mit der er zuweilen meine Argumente zerpflückte, blieb häufig Sieger, und bei Lupin hatte der alte Mann noch einen besonderen Trick auf Lager … Trotzdem war er keinesfalls ein Besserwisser oder Rechthaber – er folgte durchaus auch meinen Argumenten und Vorschlägen, sofern es mir gelang, ihn zu überzeugen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir erklären soll, Lucius. Eigentlich war er genau wie du: Albus Dumbledore konnte mir die Gedanken im Kopf umdrehen, so dass ich am Ende nicht mehr sicher war, wo oben und unten, was schwarz oder weiß, gut oder böse ist …"  
Crabbe hört auf, Schneeflocken von seinem Umhang zu pusten, und grinst. „Och, das Gefühl kenn ich gut!"  
Goyle grinst, sagt aber nichts.  
Lucius mustert mich, als sähe er mich zum ersten Mal, und seine Augen nehmen einen seltsamen Ausdruck an, den ich bei ihm noch nie gesehen habe.  
„Dann bist du damals auf Dumbledores Befehl hin auf den Friedhof appariert mit nichts in der Tasche als einer fadenscheinigen Geschichte – mit Löchern darin, so groß, dass ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz da durch fliegen könnte? Beim Barte Merlins, du hast Nerven, Severus! Der Dunkle Lord wollte dich umbringen – du erinnerst dich, was er Regulus angetan hat, oder?!"  
„Wer könnte das je vergessen.", murmle ich und erschaudere bei dem Gedanken an das Verhör auf dem Friedhof. „Potter hat uns von den Worten des Dunklen Lords berichtet, bevor Dumbledore mich bat, zu meinem ehemaligen Herrn zurückzukehren."  
„Dem Führer des Phönixordens und dir war doch wohl klar, dass unser Herr und Meister bei diesem Pokerspiel irgendwann deine Karten würde sehen wollen, Severus - du konntest doch nicht ernsthaft annehmen, langfristig ohne handfesten Beweis deiner Treue durchzukommen!"  
„Dumbledore bestand darauf, dass ich beim ersten Anzeichen von Gefahr umgehend meine Spionagetätigkeit aufgeben und mich in Hogwarts in Sicherheit bringen müsse …"  
Malfoy schweigt lange, bis sich schließlich die steile Falte finsteren Zweifels wieder zwischen seinen Augenbrauen bildet.  
„Wieso hast du Narcissa den unbrechbaren Schwur geschworen? Damit hast du dir doch selbst den Kopf in die Schlinge gesteckt! Oder warst du tatsächlich des alten Mannes und seiner moralischen Erpressungen überdrüssig und wolltest dich wieder dem Dunklen Lord zuwenden?" Er rückt unbewusst ein wenig von mir ab.  
Ich seufze leise.  
„Ich … ich dachte, ich müsse nur schwören, Draco zu beschützen. Doch dann habe ich einen absolut unverzeihlichen, idiotischen Fehler begangen – ich überließ Narcissa die Formulierung des Schwures! Als mir aufging, worauf sie hinaus wollte, war es bereits zu spät. Die Hand wegzuziehen hätte Bellatrix bestätigt, dass ich entweder ein Feigling oder ein Verräter bin."  
Die steile Falte zwischen Lucius Lucius Augen glättet sich.  
„Draco … Ich wusste, dass du auf ihn aufpassen wirst!"  
Ich fröstle unbehaglich.  
„Ich war ja auch Schuld daran, dass die Sache im Ministerium schief ging und du in Askaban gelandet bist. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass man dich festnehmen und der Dunkle Lord - aus Rache an dir und um mich zu einer Entscheidung zu zwingen - von deinen Sohn diese schreckliche Tat fordern würde …"  
„… hättest du trotzdem nicht anders handeln können.", vollendet Lucius mit ausdrucksloser Stimme.  
Ich mustere meine Schuhe: Sie sind schmutzig.  
Lucius räuspert sich, und ich blicke auf. Er scheint nicht so zornig zu sein wie vorhin, als er mich deshalb noch der Willkür unseres Meisters ausliefern oder mir die Kehle aufschlitzen wollte …  
„Wie auch immer – du hast Dumbledore getötet und meinen Sohn davor bewahrt, entweder getötet zu werden oder einen Mord begehen zu müssen. Hast du Dumbledore von deiner Zwickmühle erzählt oder starb der alte Mann ahnungslos?"  
Ich schlucke heftig.  
„Ich wollte ihm eigentlich nicht … Man konnte Dumbledore nur schwer etwas verheimlichen. Er spürte genau wie der Dunkle Lord, wenn jemand versucht, ihn anzulügen. Nur wenige Stunden nach dem Besuch deiner Frau und ihrer Schwester bekam ich mitten in der Nacht eine Blitzeule von Madam Pomfrey mit der Nachricht, ich solle mich auf der Stelle nach Hogwarts begeben! Ich folgte dieser Aufforderung natürlich umgehend, und fand Dumbledore dort schwer verletzt und mit dem Tode ringend im Krankenflügel vor."  
„Was war passiert?", wirft Crabbe neugierig ein und knabbert aufgeregt an den Fingernägeln. Abwesend ziehe ich ihm die Hand vom Munde weg.  
„Dumbledore hatte sich den Fluch eines Ringes zugezogen, den der Dunkle Lord selbst verzaubert und versteckt hatte.", erkläre ich. Das Bild von Dumbledores Gesicht, weiß wie die Bettlaken, und mit dem mühsam beherrschten Ausdruck großen Schmerzes um den Mund und in den Falten rund um die Augen, steigt vor mir auf. Auf seiner Stirn perlte kalter Schweiß, und die Hand, mit der er nach mir griff, war eiskalt. Seine andere Hand jedoch sah aus wie ein verdorrter Ast …  
„Es gelang mir, Dumbledore ein Antidot einzuflößen, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. Ich saß die ganze Nacht und den nächsten Tag und noch eine Nacht an seinem Bett, aber es wurde immer schlimmer, und er wand sich und schrie in seinen Fieberträumen … Lucius - es war genauso fürchterlich wie damals, als wir beide dieses unerlaubte Experiment durchgeführt haben!" Ich beherrsche mich mit größter Anstrengung, um beim Gedanken an das Leiden meiner beiden so unterschiedlichen und in mancher Hinsicht doch so ähnlichen Freunde nicht zu zittern wie ein zwippliger Bibberzip.  
„Du hättest ihn sterben lassen können – dann hätte dich der unbrechbare Schwur nicht länger gebunden!", bemerkt Lucius leise. „Aber ich nehme an, dass du das nicht konntest – nicht mal, um dein Leben zu retten."  
Ich blinzle hinauf in den Schnee. Es wird auch heute nicht richtig hell werden.  
„Als es Dumbledore endlich besser ging und er sich langsam erholte, bemerkte er leider bald, dass ich ihm etwas verschwieg. Als er mir ernsthaft drohte, sein Gegenmittel nicht mehr einzunehmen – er konnte sehr stur sein, der Alte! – falls ich nicht endlich mit der Sprache herausrücken wollte, da habe ich ihm von Voldemorts Plan und dem Schwur erzählt. Und irgendwie – ich weiß selbst nicht, wie er mich dazu überredet hat - habe ich schließlich zugestimmt, ihn zu töten, falls ich Draco nicht rechtzeitig zur Aufgabe seiner Pläne überreden könne."  
Ich ziehe die Knie an und verberge mein Gesicht in den verschränkten Armen. Ich kann es heute und noch immer nicht glauben, dass ich mich tatsächlich auf Dumbledores wahnsinnigen und selbstmörderischen Plan eingelassen habe!  
Eine Hand, leicht wie eine Feder und warm wie der Sommer, legt sich zwischen meine Schulterblätter. Als ich aufsehe, blicke ich in Lucius Gesicht. „Er hat also von dir verlangt, dass du ihn tötest, um dich und Draco zu retten …" Mein Freund schluckt mühsam irgendetwas Großes und offensichtlich sehr Sperriges hinunter. „Es stimmt, was man sich über den alten Mann erzählt: Albus Dumbledore war wahrlich groß – groß und grausam!", ergänzt er sehr leise.  
Schweigend sehen wir einander an.  
„Willst du dich denn jetzt an Dumbledores Stelle mit dem Dunklen Lord anlegen, Severus?", fragt Gregory ängstlich, und sein harmloses Mondkalbgesicht ist vor Furcht ganz blass.  
Ich schüttle den Kopf.  
„Nein. Ich kann Voldemort nicht besiegen. Das kann nur Harry Potter!"  
Zischend zieht Malfoy die Luft zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. „DER! Ausgerechnet!"  
„Ja, leider. Voldemorts, meines und unser aller Schicksal hängt vom Erfolg eines unfähigen Idioten ab, der dazu noch genauso heimtückisch und überheblich ist wie sein Vater!"  
Lucius runzelt zornig die Stirn. „Ja, dieser Kerl, den sie neuerdings den „Auserwählten" nennen, wie Zissy mir berichtete, ist genauso, wie du seinen Vater immer beschrieben hast. Er hat Draco fürchterlich zugerichtet im letzten Jahr, und wenn du nicht eingeschritten wärst … Und dieses missratene Balg soll uns vom Dunklen Lord befreien? Bist du dir da völlig sicher, Severus – jeder Irrtum ausgeschlossen?"  
Ich nicke unglücklich.  
„Ich bin sicher. Dumbledore kannte den Teil der Prophezeiung, den ich niemals erfahren durfte, damit ihn der Dunkle Lord ihn nicht unter der Folter aus mir herauspressen kann, falls er mich erwischen sollte." Müde reibe ich mir das Gesicht. Wir müssen jetzt bald aufbrechen, oder die Patrouillen von Askaban stöbern uns auf.  
„Du hast also nichts als Dumbledores Wort, dass allein Harry Potter den Dunklen Lord endgültig besiegen kann? Und wenn der alte Mann dich belogen hat, um wieder einmal einen seiner Lieblinge zu schützen? – Ausgerechnet Du, Severus, verlässt dich ohne Sicherheit auf das Wort eines alten Mannes und legst dein Leben in die Hände des Sohnes von James Potter?" Lucius starrt mich an, als habe ich mich vor seinen Augen in einen Thestral verwandelt.  
„Ich vertraue Albus Dumbledore!", entgegne ich stur und beiße die Zähne aufeinander.  
„Aber …", beginnt Lucius.  
„Wir haben das jetzt erörtert, und nichts auf der Welt kann mich dazu bewegen, meine Meinung zu ändern – auch du nicht, Lucius!", unterbreche ich so scharf, dass alle zusammenzucken.  
„Also – ich vertraue Dumbledore kein bisschen!", meint Goyle schließlich.  
„Musst du auch nicht - ich ziehe das allein durch!" Ich erhebe mich steif. „Es ist spät. Wir müssen los, bevor die Wächter von Askaban ihre Gefangenen durchzählen und dein Fehlen entdecken, Lucius!" Abrupt wende ich mich zum Gehen, doch jemand packt mich mit festem Griff am Ellenbogen und hält mich zurück.  
„Wohin du gehst, dahin gehen wir auch.", erklärt Lucius sanft, und Crabbe und Goyle nicken heftig. „Auch wenn wir dein blindes Vertrauen in den alten Mummelgreis nicht verstehen können, so werden wir doch ganz sicher nicht zulassen, dass du dir deinen verfluchten Dickschädel einrennst bei dem Versuch, uns alle von … Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft zu befreien!"  
Ich halte überrascht inne.  
„Du … hast ihn beim Namen genannt!"  
Lucius grinst kühl. „Er wollte meinen einzigen Sohn töten, nur um mir eins auszuwischen - es gibt nichts, was er mir und Narcissa darüber hinaus noch antun könnte! Ich habe keine Angst mehr vor ihm! Außerdem ist Krieg schlecht fürs Geschäft – die Leute haben Angst und horten ihre Sickel für schlechte Zeiten …"  
Crabbe und Goyle sehen so aus, als seien sie noch lange nicht so weit, aber sie weichen nicht zurück und machen auch sonst keine Anstalten, uns im Stich zu lassen.  
„Ihr könnt es euch noch überlegen …", meine ich leise. „Ein Gedächtniszauber, ganz kurz und schmerzlos, und ihr erinnert euch an nichts mehr, worüber wir heute gesprochen haben …"  
„Nein.", sagt Gregory feste und patscht seine mächtigen Fäuste aneinander. „Ich bin zwar dumm, aber nicht feige! Ich bleib bei meinen Freunden - komme was da wolle!"  
„Ich auch.", ergänzt Victor schlicht und tritt in unseren Kreis,  
Lucius und ich sehen einander an. Wir werden einen Weg finden, die beiden unauffällig aus der Gefahrenzone um den Dunklen Lord zu entfernen und ihre unstrittig vorhandenen Talente für unsere kleine Widerstandsgruppe nutzbringend einzusetzen. Lieben Riesen nicht gutes Essen und schlichte, aber gradlinige Unterhaltung - zum Beispiel durch Muggel-Zaubertricks? Und dass Crabbe und Goyle kaum zaubern können, wird die einfältigen Raufbolde wohl am allerwenigsten stören …  
Lucius versetzt Victor einen freundschaftlichen Schubs.  
„Auf geht's! Nach Hause - in die Grube der Schlange!"

Wir machen uns auf den Weg zurück zu dem als Muggelzelt getarnten Platz an den Grenzen der Sperrzone Askabans, an dem ich zusammen mit Crabbe und Goyle unsere Zauberstäbe versteckt habe. Ich fühle mich leicht wie seit den Ereignissen auf dem verfluchten Astronomieturm nicht mehr, und kann es noch immer nicht fassen: Ich, der ich im Gegensatz zu Gilderoy Lockhard nicht die geringste Chance habe, jemals „Mister charmantestes Lächeln" der Hexenwoche zu werden, bin nicht mehr allein und habe Freunde, die zu mir halten, obwohl sie damit sich und ihre Familien in Lebensgefahr bringen könnten - unglaublich!  
Der Gedanke verursacht ein ähnlich warmes Gefühl im Bauch wie Tee bei Albus Dumbledore oder Crabbes Chilifudge – wobei mir einfällt, dass ich inzwischen einen Bärenhunger habe. Aber in Babajaga gibt es sicher ein anständiges Frühstück mit Eiern und Speck, gebratenen Nieren, Toast mit Marmelade, heißen, starken Tee …  
Jeder Schritt, mit dem wir dem schmalen Wanderweg folgen, führt uns weiter ins Tal und weg vom grässlichen Zauberergefängnis, bis wir endlich unser Versteck erreichen.  
Ich nehme meinen Zauberstab und fasste Goyle am Handgelenk, um mit ihm Seite an Seite zu apparieren, während ich Lucius einen weiteren Zauberstab reiche, damit er dasselbe mit Crabbe machen kann. Ich freue mich schon auf ein heißes Bad, die von Tricky fürsorglich angewärmten Handtücher (was ich nie im Leben zugeben würde!) und mein Bett …  
„Was ist denn das für ein Holzknüppel?", fragt Lucius, berührt mit spitzen Fingern den fremden Zauberstab und zieht spöttisch die Augenbraue hoch. „So ein verkratztes und abgenutztes Teil ist mir ja im Leben noch nicht in die Hände gefallen – ich hoffe, du hast ihn gut desinfiziert! Gab es nichts Besseres auf dem Gebrauchtzauberstabmarkt?"  
Ich zucke die Schultern.  
„Hat mal Lupin gehört. Ich fand auf die Schnelle keinen anderen, darum hab ich den genommen."  
„Lupin? Dieser zerlumpte Halbmensch vom Phönixorden, der aussieht, als bezöge er seine Sachen aus der Kleiderkammer der Sorgenfresser? – Igitt!" Er macht Anstalten, mir den Zauberstab angewidert vor die Füße zu schleudern.  
„Ich habe nicht drei Arme …", erinnere ich sanft.  
Wütend setzt Lucius zu einer Antwort an, doch dann verziehen sich seine Lippen zu einem ironischen Grinsen.  
„Ich bin so froh, wieder in Freiheit zu sein … ich glaube, dafür kann ich mich ausnahmsweise sogar mal mit dem Zauberstab eines Werwolfes abfinden."  
Er zieht den Ärmel über die Hand, damit seine schlanken weißen Hände nicht das zerkratzte Holz berühren müssen, und fasst Victors Handgelenk.  
„Also?"  
Ich nicke und konzentriere mich …

… und anstatt der schroffen Kulisse der verschneiten Highlands taucht eine weite Ebene mit von Raureif überzogenen, fahlen Grasbüscheln auf. Ich lasse Gregorys Handgelenk los, und der dreht sich sofort suchend nach der Zwingfeste unseres Herren um, als ein leises „Plopp" die Ankunft von Lucius und Victor bestätigt.  
Lucius hebt lächelnd den Kopf und öffnet den Mund, doch seine Züge erstarren in purem Entsetzen. Crabbe – ohnehin nicht mit einem allzu aufgeweckten Gesichtsausdruck gesegnet – starrt über meine Schulter hinweg, als habe McGonagall ihm in seinen Verwandlungshausaufgaben ein „Ohnegleichen" gegeben. Gregory neben mir, der sich bereits umgedreht hat, gibt ein Geräusch von sich, welches sich anhört wie das Glucksen von Moorboden unter schwankenden Füßen.  
„Beim Grindelwald!", flüstert Lucius heiser. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"  
Ich wappne mich innerlich und mache mich auf alles gefasst – angefangen von einem Rudel Auroren bis hin zu einem vor Zorn nur so sprühenden Lord Voldemort, der meinen verräterischen Ansichten auf die Spur gekommen ist und mir die Haut bei lebendigem Leibe abziehen will. Ich umklammere meinen Zauberstab und drehe mich langsam, ganz langsam um …  
Zuerst verstehe ich nicht, was meine Kameraden so entsetzt, denn niemand außer uns steht hier in der kargen, windgepeitschten Wildnis, und vor uns stakst wie erwartet die düstere Zwingfestung Babajaga auf ihren schuppigen, krallenbewehrten Hühnerbeinen – doch nein! Ich reibe mir vorsichtig den Schnee aus den Augen, doch das Bild bleibt das gleiche: Babajaga hat sich in ein rosafarbenes und mit glitzerndem Pulverschnee überzuckertes Zuckerbäckerschloß verwandelt. Die hässlichen Hühnerfüße, auf denen die Burg sich fortbewegt, stecken in kuscheligen karierten Puschen, an denen zu allem Überfluss auch noch Häschenohren und Wackelaugen angebracht sind - grauenhafteres Schuhwerk habe ich noch nicht einmal an den Füßen von Miss Arabella Figg gesehen! Jemand mit einem ... sagen wir, gewöhnungsbedürftigen Geschmack, hat offensichtlich beschlossen, das Heim unseres Herren und Gebieters benötige eine stilistische Auffrischung.  
Lucius knickt in den Knien ein und bricht neben mir zusammen, während er sich zusammenkrümmt und von lautlosem Lachen geschüttelt auf dem Boden windet. Crabbe grinst leicht dümmlich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd aus dem Honigtopf, während Gregory purpurfarben anläuft und schimpft: „Die tragen ja meine Hausschuhe – die will ich sofort zurück!"  
Nachdem Lucius endlich dem Erstickungstod durch Lachen entronnen ist und wieder atmen kann, ohne in wildes Gelächter ausbrechen zu müssen, gehen wir langsam zum Tor, das sich wie gewohnt auf den Wink meines Zauberstabes hin öffnet. Dabei intoniert anstatt des Kreischens rostiger Ketten und dem Knirschen von Scharnieren eine sanfte Stimme „Ti amo! Ich sage nur: Ti aaa-mohoho!"  
Staunend wie Kinder am Weihnachtsmorgen setzen wir den Fuß über die Schwelle und betreten eine neue Welt …  
Die holprigen grauen Pflastersteine sind normalerweise mit trockenen Binsen und fauligem Stroh bedeckt, um den Schall unserer Tritte zu dämpfen und den Dunklen Lord nicht bei seinen Geschäften zu stören. Jemand hat sie ausgekehrt und durch frisches, duftendes Heu ersetzt. Der Geruch nach Tod und Verwesung, der sonst immer den Kerkerräumen im Keller entströmt, wird vom Duft der Rosenblätter übertüncht, die fein und leise wie Schnee von der Decke rieseln und sich in unserem Haar verfangen.  
Auf dem Weg in die große Halle begegnen uns zwei Ritterrüstungen, die sich in inniger Umarmung verträumt im Wienerwalzertakt wiegen. Die zartschmelzende Melodie dazu wird von einem Rudel verzauberter Geigen gespielt, die das eiserne Paar umschweben.  
In der großen Halle erwartet uns eine weitere Überraschung: Eine Gruppe von Todessern hat alle Tische zu einer improvisierten Bühne zusammen geschoben, auf der die Theatertruppe aus gestandenen Mannsbildern ein Herrenballett improvisiert. Die himbeerrosa Tütüs der Darsteller stehen dabei in hartem Kontrast zu ihren nackten behaarten Männerbeinen …  
Rodolphus Lestrage liegt betrunken wie immer in der Ecke und singt wehmütig vor sich hin: „Es lebe die Liebe, der Wein und der Suff …", während seine Ehefrau Bellatrix zusammen mit den wenigen Damen unter den Todessern ein riesiges Spruchband anfertigt.  
Vorsichtig beuge ich mich über das Plakat und lese: „Rabi, ich will ein Kind von dir!"  
Lucius neben mir erschaudert, hebt die Brauen und flüstert mir zu: „Das ist nicht mehr lustig – das ist unheimlich!"  
Bellatrix – mit bunten Klecksen auf Gesicht und Kleidung – hebt kurz den Kopf von ihrer Pinselarbeit, lächelt Lucius mit einem irren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an und sagt: „Hallo, lieber Schwager! Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen. Aber du hast sicher Verständnis, dass ich dich nicht umarme – du siehst, ich habe äußerst wichtige Aufgaben zu erfüllen!" Und leise vor sich hinsummend macht sie sich daran, der Forderung nach Nachwuchs ein dickes rotes Herz hinzuzufügen.  
„Sicher, Bella, sicher!", murmelt Lucius erschrocken und weicht ein paar Schritte zurück. Bellatrix amouröse Eigenarten sind ihm offensichtlich vertraut.  
Soeben betritt eine marodierende Bande aus Todessern die große Halle und stürzt sich auf die Wände und ihre Dekoration – schwuppdiwupp verwandelt sich der kalte Granit in rosa Plüsch, niedliche Gänseblümchentapete oder eine himmelblaue Explosion aus Samt, was unter den anderen Mitgliedern der Gruppe zu lautstarken Protesten führt – man sein schließlich nicht schwul!  
Der Angeschuldigte protestiert energisch – schließlich sei Rabastan ein Mann, und Männer mögen eben lieber blau als rosa …  
„Was war eigentlich in dem Fläschchen, dass du Rabastan bei unserem Abschied so unauffällig in den Umhang gesteckt hast?", fragt Crabbe plötzlich.  
Soviel Scharfsinn hätte ich meinem Freund gar nicht zugetraut!  
„Wie kommst du darauf, ich hätte ihm etwas zugesteckt?", frage ich mit meinem neutralsten Gesichtsausdruck, doch Victor knufft mich freundschaftlich in die Seite.  
„Wer hat Gregory und mir denn Muggelzaubertricks beigebracht? Das warst du doch!", grinst er.   
„Soso!", meint Lucius und mustert mich von oben bis unten. „Raus mit der Sprache – was war in dem Fläschchen?"  
„Himbeersaft.", erkläre ich ernsthaft.  
Lucius schnaubt ungläubig.  
„Das kannst du deiner …"  
„Die sind tot, sagte ich doch schon.", falle ich ihm ins Wort. „Außerdem stimmt es, in dem Fläschchen war nur Himbeersaft, als ich zurück in Lestranges Umhang gesteckt habe."  
Malfoy schaltet sofort.  
„Und vorher?"  
„Rabastans Amortentia, mit dem er sich all die Frauen angelt, die er sonst nicht kriegen kann."  
„Darf ich dann fragen, was mit dem Amortentia geschehen ist?"  
Ich winde mich unter Lucius Blick wie ein Wurm.  
„Das habe ich … zweckentfremdet."  
So leicht entkommt man einem Malfoy natürlich nicht.  
„Zweckentfremdet? – Kannst du bitte aufhören zu orakeln wie diese unsägliche Spinnerin Trelawney und Klartext mit mir reden, Severus!"  
Crabbe grinst verschlagen und hüpft vor Aufregung, einmal im Leben mehr zu wissen als Lucius Malfoy, wie ein Gummiball auf und ab. „Außerdem durfte ich nichts von dem neuen Fass Butterbier trinken – Severus hat mir den Krug beinahe aus der Hand gerissen!"  
„Das Bier war doch schlecht!", protestiert Goyle.  
Crabbe schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Du schmeckst aber auch gar nichts! Das Butterbier war völlig in Ordnung, als wir es probiert haben. Als wir mal kurz nicht hingeschaut haben, hat Severus einfach Rabastans Amortentia in das Butterbierfass für das Fest geschüttet..."  
„… und jetzt spielen alle, die davon getrunken haben, verrückt!" Lucius grinst diabolisch.  
Crabbe und Goyle schütten sich fast aus vor Lachen. „Darum hast du uns also zu der Befreiungsaktion mitgeschleppt – damit wir nicht auch hier herumirren wie liebestolle Turteltauben!"  
Ich mustere Crabbes und Goyles massige Gestalten und denke dabei eher an brünstige … Lassen wir das.  
„Netter Spaß, Sev. Wolltest du damit deine Kritik am Unterhaltungsprogramm des Dunklen Lords äußern, oder hat dieses Chaos einen bestimmten Sinn?", fragt Malfoy und weicht elegant einer Herde zu Tode erschrockener Hauselfen aus, die das Frühstück auftragen: anstatt der gewohnten Spanferkel, gebratenen Ochsen am Spieß und Butterbierkrüge hat jemand Marzipantorte, Eierlikör und Kakao bestellt.  
Crabbe klatscht in die Hände und bedient sich freizügig von den Platten. „Endlich mal was leckeres!", kaut er mit vollen Backen, „Ich liebe Süßigkeiten."  
„Ja, unser lieber Victor ist wirklich ein ganz Süßer!", meint Lucius, ohne seinen forschenden Blick von mir zu wenden. „Also, Severus, was hast du ausgefressen, bevor ihr zu meiner Rettung aufgebrochen seid?"  
Ich setze mein ahnungslosestes Gesicht auf.  
„Nur eine alte Rechnung bezahlt, das ist alles!"  
Malfoy merkt, dass ich mich zu dem Thema nicht weiter auslassen möchte, und betrachtet angewidert das Portrait von Balthasar dem Blutigen und seiner Gattin Gudrun der Grausamen, die sich eng umschlungen hinter einem Vorhang küssen, anstatt sich gegenseitig mit goldenem Geschirr zu bewerfen, wie sie es üblicherweise tun... Die neue Stimmungslage im Lager der Todesser scheint ansteckend zu sein.  
„Komm, lass uns gehen! Ich will so schnell wie möglich aus den Gefängnisklamotten raus und mir den Geruch Askabans vom Leib waschen!", meint Lucius und zieht mich mit sich, während Crabbe und Goyle beschlossen haben, sich erst einmal am ungewohnten Frühstücksbuffet zu stärken beziehungsweise dem neuerdings sehr interessierten Publikum Gregorys grandiosen Schmetterlingszauber vorzuführen.  
„Wenn das der Dunkle Lord erfährt ...", grinst Lucius. „Ich glaube, ich schaue erst einmal ausgiebig und lange in die Konten und Bilanzen, bevor ich mich vor seiner Lordschaft blicken lasse." Mein Freund schubst einen feisten und als besonders grausam bekannten Todesser namens Geßler zur Seite, der sich häufig einen Spaß daraus macht, Muggelkindern einen Apfel auf den Kopf zu legen, den die Väter dann herunterschießen müssen. Heute morgen jedoch trägt der feiste Kerl kleine weiße Flügelchen auf seinen Rücken und spielt den Amor, in dem er mit Pfeil und Bogen bewaffnet am Eingang zu den Kerkern und Rabastans Wärterzimmer lauert, während er vor sich hin murmelt: „Durch diese hohle Gasse muss er kommen ...!"  
Irgendwo in der Burg hebt eine Stimme zu Drehleierbegleitung einen mittelalterlichen Minnesang an. „Iam amore Rabastano totus ardeo – novus, novus amor est quod pereo!", während Horden von kreischenden und liebestollen Anhängern des Dunklen Lords - für den dies hier ein grässlicher Alptraum sein muss - wie eine Stampede von Einhörnern durch die Gänge trampeln, sobald einer von ihnen auf einen Gang oder ein Fenster deutet und kreischt: „Da ist er! Ich hab ihn gesehen! Rabastan, Geliebter, so warte doch auf uns!" Dass Rabastan Lestrange immer und ausschließlich nur Mitglieder des weiblichen Geschlechtes mit Voldemorts Amortentia zu betören suchte, ist seinen ebenso hysterischen männlichen Fans offensichtlich entgangen ...  
Allerdings ... ich muss gestehen, dass ein paar Tropfen von dem Himbeersaft - mit dem ich das leere Fläschchen wieder aufgefüllt habe, bevor ich es in Rabastans Umhang zurücksteckte - dem Butterbier-Liebestrankgemisch nicht nur wie beabsichtigt eine hervorragende Geschmacksnote verliehen zu haben scheint, sondern auch unerwartet rosafarbene und plüschige Nebenwirkungen zeigt. Nun, Golpalotts zweites Gesetz erweist sich manchmal als unberechenbar!  
Als wir den Turm hinauf steigen, hält Lucius mich plötzlich am Arm fest und deutet durch die schmale Schießscharte hinaus in den Burghof. Dort flieht Rabastan Lestrange – mit den Resten eines zerfetzten Umhangs um die Schultern und ansonsten nackt bis auf die Unterhose – vor einer Rotte liebeskranker Todesser, die ihn mit irrem Gesichtsausdruck, Schaum vor dem Mund und extatisch entrücktem Blick über den Hof hinweg hysterisch kreischend verfolgen.  
„Rabastan! Unser Held! Wir lieben dich!"  
„Rabi! Ich tu alles für dich!"  
Die ersten Todesser haben dien Fliehenden fast eingeholt und grabschen gierig nach den Fetzen seines Umhangs. Wem es gelingt, etwas davon abzureißen, drückt das Stoffstück mit verzücktem Gesichtsausdruck ans Herz und verteidigt ihn mit Zähnen und Krallen gegen alle Konkurrenz, die auch eine Trophäe des Angebeteten erhaschen wollen.  
„Hilfe! Sie wollen mich fressen! Mit Haut und Haaren!", brüllt Rabastan verzweifelt, erklimmt in höchster Not die nächste Fahnenstange und klammert sich an deren Spitze fest, während die Menge seiner Fans sich darum balgt, wer ihm jetzt hinter herklettern darf.  
„Ich will nur einen Kuss, Rabi! Einen!", brüllt eine stämmige Hexe mit Damenbart, während ein drei Zentner schwerer Todesser einen zerrupften Blumenkranz hochhält und schreit: „Den habe ich nur für dich gebunden, Rabastan. Komm runter, damit ich dein anbetungswürdiges Gesicht damit umkränze!"  
Während die wild gewordene Meute dem bedauernswerten Gefangenenwächter mehr oder weniger unmoralische und unzweideutige Angebote unterbreitet und immer zügelloser um die Gunst Rabastans wetteifert, verabschiedet sich Lucius von mir, und für einen Moment weicht das schelmische Funkeln in seinen kühlen blauen Augen einem weicheren, ernsteren Ausdruck. „Danke, Severus. Für die Befreiung aus Askaban - und für alles andere auch!" Seine blasse Aristokratenhand berührt kurz und wie zufällig die meine, dann ist er in seinem Zimmer verschwunden.  
Ich denke kurz darüber nach, Rabastan aus seiner Klemme zu helfen, verwerfe angesichts der wilden Jagd jedoch die Idee wieder – Amortentia wirkt auch nicht ewig. Langsam steige die letzten Stufen zu meiner Kammer hinauf, in der mich Tricky bereits mit einer Wanne voll heißem Wasser und einem anständigen Frühstück erwartet.  
Als ich die Türe gerade erreicht habe, lässt ein gellender, die gesamte Zwingfeste erschütternder Schrei der Vernunft alle und alles erstarren: „Wehe uns allen! Die Gefangenen und Meister Ollivander sind geflohen!"  
Ich lächle sanft in mich hinein und schließe die Tür hinter mir.  
Amicus optima vitae possessio


	30. Remember, o thou man

Kapitel 30: Remember, o thou man …

Lucius und ich gönnen uns einen kleinen Spaß und richten es so ein, dass wir die Ankunft des Dunklen Lords am nächsten Morgen miterleben … sein Gesicht ist unbezahlbar und entschädigt mich für manches.

Der rosafarbene Spuk ist schnell verschwunden, und Katzenjammer folgt auf dem Fuße. Zum Glück kann der, dessen Wut zügellos sein kann, nicht alle Beteiligten an dem Chaos umbringen, sonst wären meine Freunde und ich so ziemlich die einzigen verbliebenen Todesser. Trotzdem möchte niemand in Rabastans Haut stecken …

Obwohl ich nur gedeckte Farben wie grau, dunkelbraun oder schwarz mag und rosa verabscheue wie die Pest, stelle ich zu meiner Verwunderung fest, dass mir etwas fehlt, nachdem alles Rosarote und Kuschelige wieder verschwunden ist. Ich halte eine der amortentiabedingten Änderungen des Ambientes jedenfalls für würdig, beibehalten zu werden, und bitte meine Hauselfe darum, das stinkende Stroh, das wie gewohnt auf den Stufen zu meinem Turmzimmer vor sich hinfault, ab sofort täglich durch frisches Heu zu ersetzen.

Auch andere Todesser scheinen neuerdings von geheimen Sehnsüchten geplagt: Mordekai Pebbleshot hält neuerdings ein weißes Angorakaninchen in seinem Bestiarium, Penelope Hobhouse pflanzt heimlich Liebstöckel und Vergissmeinnicht neben den Giftsumach und die Teufelsschlinge in unseren Kräutergarten, und bei der nächsten Vollversammlung der Todesser trägt Mycroft Aburthnot versteckt unter dem bodenlangen Mantel zur Todesserkluft anstatt schwarzer Stiefel karierte Puschen... Man hilft ihm unauffällig und rasch mit einem Versteckzauber, bevor sie dem Dunklen Lord ins Auge stechen – spontane und uneigennützige Hilfsbereitschaft ist ebenfalls ein Novum in unseren Reihen.

Der Dunkle Lord nimmt Lucius Malfoy wieder gnädig in unsere Reihen auf und überträgt ihm die heruntergewirtschafteten Finanzen. Mein Freund punktet sogleich bei unserem Herrn mit seinem Vorschlag, die Entsorgung alter und nutzloser Hauselfen für einen Spottpreis anzubieten und die Elfen bis zu ihrem Ende noch als billige Arbeitskräfte an diejenigen Zauberer und Hexen zu vermieten, die sich eine Haushaltshilfe nicht kaufen oder ihren Lebensunterhalt bestreiten könnten. So sei allen gedient: den Zaubererfamilien werden die lästigen emotionalen und organisatorischen Probleme der Beseitigung aufsässiger, in die Jahre gekommener oder kranker Hauselfen abgenommen, und die faulen Dinger machen sich noch ein wenig nützlich, bevor man ihre Köpfe auf ein Wandbrett nageln kann ... Lucius Malfoys Abneigung gegen Hauselfen im allgemeinen und ein Exemplar namens Dobby im besonderen ist dem Dunklen Lord bekannt, und der nimmt den Vorschlag meines Freundes an. Lucius kümmert sich um die zauberrechtliche und finanzielle Seite der neuen Firma „Elves Sweatshop", dessen Stammpersonal nach dem Wunsch unseres Herrn auch das faule und unterbeschäftigte Elfenpack des Dunklen Lords und der Todesser einverleibt wird. Lucius übernimmt selbstverständlich die Geschäftsführung...

Während ich mich auf das Hogsmeade-Wochenende vorbereite, an dem ich zuerst Draco treffen werde und mir anschließend ein Rechtfertigungstermin mit dem Dunklen Lord bevorsteht, frage ich Tricky, ob sie jemals von seltsamen Elfen wie Dobby gehört hat und was sie von ihnen hält.

Tricky zeigt sich zuerst ungewohnt abweisend und kühl und rückt erst mit der Sprache heraus, nachdem ich ihr sehr widerwillig – und auch nur unter der Bedingung, dass _ich_ die Worte spreche - einen unbrechbaren Schwur abgelegt habe, kein Wort unseres Gespräches meinem Freund Lucius Malfoy, dem Elfenhasser, weiterzugeben.

Als ich geschworen habe und mir das Handgelenk reibe, rückt Tricky damit heraus, dass es sich bei der abtrünnigen Hauselfe der Malfoys mit Namen Dobby tatsächlich um einen Cousin der Schwester des Schwippschwagers seiner Großtante handele, deren angeheirateter Onkel damals mit der Schwiegermutter seiner Oma wasauchimmer ... und Tricky und Dobby durchaus miteinander bekannt seien. Dobby genieße seine Freiheit und die Arbeit in Hogwarts, und Tricky beneide ihn manchmal heimlich darum ... Die Hauselfe knetet verlegen ihr grässliches Küchenhandtuch, weicht meinem Blick aus und schaut verlegen zu Boden.

Ich nicke geistesabwesend und erkundige mich nach Trickys Großmutter, die unter Lucius Geschäftsführung für die neue Firma des Dunklen Lords zurückgekauft wurde und jetzt für eine neue Arbeitgeberin schuften muss: die Squib Miss Arabella Figg.

Tricky wird wieder lebhafter und bemerkt, dass Miss Figg zwar einen Faible für Katzen habe, aber das treffe sich gut, den Trickys Großmutter sei ebenfalls ganz versessen auf diese Tiere, und die beiden verstünden sich prächtig.

Bevor mir das ganze zu rührselig wird bemerke ich spöttisch, dass ich auf Homestorys aus dem Alltagsleben von Squibs und Hauselfen nicht wirklich versessen sei, während ich in die Schublade des Arbeitstisches in der Bibliothek ein paar alte, ausgeleierte Socken in einem adressierten Briefumschlag zwischen die Seiten meines Testamentes lege. Tricky wendet sich daraufhin schroff ab und macht sich gekränkt wieder mit ihrer Hausarbeit zu schaffen.

Etwa eine Woche später geraten Lucius und ich bei der Verabschiedung von Crabbe und Goyle, die sich auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords zukünftig um die diplomatischen Beziehungen zu den Riesen kümmern sollen, vor versammelter Todessermannschaft heftig aneinander: Lucius beschimpft mich als arroganten Idioten, der von Geldangelegenheiten so viel verstünde wie ein Feuersalamander vom Tauchen, und dessen Unfähigkeit die Familie Malfoy und den Dunklen Lord beinahe ruiniert habe. Ich entgegne wütend, ich hätte niemals um den Posten des Finanzverwalters gebeten, und da wir gerade von Unfähigkeit sprächen: Hätte Malfoy im Ministerium nicht so kläglich versagt, wäre meine eisige nächtliche Kletterpartie nach Askaban nicht notwendig geworden, und falls ihn die Auroren nochmals erwischen sollten, könne er samt seinem aristokratischen Hochmut gerne im Zauberergefängnis verrotten ...

Der Dunkle Lord fährt dazwischen, als wir unsere Zauberstäbe zücken, und verdonnert uns zu einem Waffenstillstand. Fortan begegnen Malfoy und ich einander mit eisiger Höflichkeit und gehen uns aus dem Weg wo wir können.

Der Dunkle Lord verzieht bei unserer Auseinandersetzung nicht das Gesicht und zeigt auch sonst keinerlei Regung – trotzdem bin ich mir sicher, dass er unseren Streit genossen hat.

Das Hogsmeade-Wochenende kommt heran, und mit ihm tritt Tauwetter ein, das die Straßen in Schlammlöcher verwandelt und von den Dächern der Häuser im Zauberdorf Ladungen geschmolzenen Schnees in die Kragen unaufmerksamer Schüler ergießt, die alle so schnell als möglich vor dem Wetter in die drei Besen oder den Honigtopf entschwinden.

Ich vermumme mich vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen mit schwarzen Tüchern und bin sicher, dass ich bei diesem Wetter im Eberkopf nicht auffallen werde, wenn ich Draco treffe.

Ich treffe pünktlich ein und setze mich wortlos und unaufgefordert an den Tisch zu der Gruppe von Slytherin-Schülern, die auf Dracos Wink hin schnell und mit einem scheuen Seitenblick auf meine verhüllte Gestalt aufstehen und sich unter gemurmelten Entschuldigungen verabschieden.

„Sir, ich …", beginnt Draco, doch ich zische leise: „Nicht hier. Hier haben die Wände gerne Ohren, und der dreckige Wirt hier hat zwar keine Lust zu putzen, aber dafür ein hervorragendes Gehör! Trink deinen Feuerwhisky aus und folge mir!"

Als Dracos Blondschopf vor der Tür erscheint, wende ich mich um und eile zur heulenden Hütte herüber, die sich wie erwartet grau, düster und unheildrohend unter dem heftigen Regen duckt, der inzwischen eingesetzt hat.

In der heulenden Hütte ist es kalt und klamm. Ich schlage Funken aus den Fingerknöcheln und entzünde damit ein paar alte Bretter, bevor ich mich aus meiner Verkleidung schäle.

Draco schließt vorsichtig die Türe hinter sich, verschließt sie mit einem Fluch und lässt sich neben mir am Feuer nieder.

„Sir … ich bin froh, dass sie gekommen sind!"

Ich nicke knapp.

„Wie geht es dir? Was macht die Schule?"

Draco zupft an seinen Handschuhen.

„Die Schule läuft ganz gut. Außer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste habe ich überall gute Noten. Und natürlich habe ich mich sehr gefreut, dass mein Vater aus Askaban entkommen ist. Aber ich hörte, es habe Streit gegeben ...?" Draco gibt vor, sich mit dem Ausziehen der Handschuhe zu beschäftigen, und hält den Kopf gesenkt, damit ich ihm seine Gedanken zu dem Thema nicht ansehen oder mittels Legelimentik aus dem Kopf ziehen kann. Er fürchtet, ich könne ihn zwingen, zwischen seinem Vater und mir für eine Seite Partei ergreifen zu müssen.

Ich berühre kurz seinen Arm, und er schaut auf.

„Ich würde mir darüber an deiner Stelle keine Gedanken machen.", erkläre ich sanft. „Eine Lappalie, sonst nichts. Vertrau deinem Vater in allen Dingen und befolge seinen Rat! Er ist ein guter Mann, und er liebt dich und deine Mutter über alles."

Draco schluckt heftig und nickt.

„Ja, Sir."

Ich klopfe ihm kurz zustimmend auf die Schulter. Draco ist seit jenen Sommertagen, in denen wir beide Obst in Scheiben geschnippelt und Okklumentik geübt haben, nochmals gewachsen und nunmehr genauso groß wie ich. Noch ein paar Monate, und er wird die Länge seines Vaters erreicht haben.

„Also, wie stehen die Dinge in Hogwarts?", frage ich betont munter. „irgendwelche Neuigkeiten, von denen ich wissen sollte?"

Draco nickt heftig.

„Ja, die gibt es! Man hat Direktor McGonagall mitten in der Nacht bewusstlos vor dem Büro Mr. Hide – also dem des Dunklen Lords - aufgefunden und in den Krankenflügel gebracht! Luna Lovegood aus der Sechsten hat die Direktorin ganz kurz gesehen, weil sie gerade wegen ihres Schlickschupf-Schnupfens von Madam Pomfrey einen Zaubertrank bekam. Loony behauptet, der alte Hausdrachen der Gryffindors habe etwas von einem verfluchten Spiegel gemurmelt, als man sie in das Krankenbett legte. Sir …" Draco stockt und sieht auf einmal sehr ernst und besorgt aus. „Sie wird doch nicht sterben, oder? Ich meine, ich kann sie nicht ausstehen, aber sie hat mich immerhin damals aus der Höhle bei den Zentauren herausgeholt, und ich will einfach nicht …" Seine Stimme wird von Wort zu Wort leiser, bis er schließlich verstummt.

Ich runzle die Stirn. Das sind Neuigkeiten, die mir Sorge bereiten.

„Nein, sie hat wahrscheinlich nur einen Schock erlitten. Wird ihr Krankenzimmer bewacht?"

Draco scheint überrascht. „Nein! Wieso sollte es?"

„Nur so ein Gedanke …", murmle ich. „Kannst du aus Slughorns Vorräten Vergissmich-Essenz stehlen?"

„Die kann ich selbst herstellen!", meint Draco eine Spur beleidigt. „Ich hatte in den ersten fünf Jahren in Hogwarts einen recht fähigen Zaubertranklehrer, müssen sie wissen."

Ich blinzle ins Feuer, damit er nicht merkt, wie sehr ich mich über seine Worte freue. Leider höre ich eigentlich nie von ehemaligen Schülern, dass ich ihnen was beigebracht hätte. Obwohl einige meiner Schüler ihre naturgegebene Trägheit, Einfallslosigkeit oder Dummheit überwinden konnten und in ihren späteren Berufskarrieren recht ansehnliche Tränkebrauer geworden sind, hatte ich immer den Eindruck, als weine meinem Unterricht niemand auch nur eine Träne nach.

Ich räuspere mich. „Wenn das so ist, dann könntest du vielleicht ein paar Tropfen Vergissmich-Essenz in McGonagalls Wasserglas auf dem Nachttisch schmuggeln und darüber hinaus Madame Pomfrey dazu bringen, die Direktorin nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, bis sie wieder aufwacht und berichten kann, was geschehen ist? Behaupte einfach, du hättest gesehen, wie sich jemand an ihrem Bett zu schaffen machte."

„Aber ich war doch in der letzten Zeit gar nicht im Krankenflügel!"

„Dann sieh zu, dass du dort hin geschickt wirst! Lass dir eine blutige Nase verpassen oder sonst was – es ist wichtig, dass McGonagall sich nicht erinnert, was passiert ist, und niemand sie im Schlaf überraschen und sie zum Schweigen bringen kann! Sobald sie aufwacht und erklärt, dass sie sich an nichts erinnert, ist sie außer Gefahr!"

„Aber wer sollte das denn – glauben sie, der Dunkle Lord hat etwas damit zu tun?"

Ich verschließe meinen Geist gegen Draco – nur so zur Vorsicht, man weiß ja nie – und lüge kühl: „Warum sollte dem größten Zauberer aller Zeiten daran gelegen sein, Draco? Unser Herr bereitet eine neue Zukunft für Reinblüter vor und ist wohl kaum daran interessiert, Direktor von Hogwarts zu werden!"

„Aber der Dunkle Lord wird doch alle Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter aus Hogwarts herauswerfen, sobald wir erst einmal das Sagen im Zaubereiministerium haben! Als neuer Direktor von Hogwarts könnte er schon bald bestimmen, wer und was zukünftig an der Schule unterrichtet wird!"

Draco hat eindeutig etwas von seinem Vater geerbt – und damit meine ich nicht Malfoy Manor oder das Gold, das dem jungen Mann einst gehören wird. Ich beneide Lucius um diesen Sohn!

„Wenn es denn zu den Plänen des Dunklen Lords gehören sollte, McGonagall zu beseitigen, um ihre und Dumbledores Nachfolge anzutreten, dann solltest du dich aus der Schusslinie heraushalten, Draco! Es ist schon ein Wagnis, McGonagall die Vergissmich-Essenz unterzuschieben und Madame Pomfrey zu warnen – wenn du es nicht eingehen möchtest, finde ich einen anderen Weg …" Minerva McGonagall hat etwas gesehen, das nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt war – und mir rennt die Zeit davon.

„Ich werde tun, was sie gesagt haben. Ich will meinen Fehler vom letzten Jahr nicht wiederholen …", murmelt Draco unglücklich, und ich fasse ihm unters Kinn und hebe sanft seinen Kopf an, damit ich ihm in die Augen blicken kann.

„Was ist los, Junge? Du verschweigst mir doch etwas!"

Dracos Hände und sein Kinn zittern. „Ich … ist der Dunkle Lord wütend auf sie, Sir?"

Mir wird kalt.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", frage ich und gebe meiner Stimme einen neutralen Klang.

„Weil … ich habe es nicht getan … es kann doch nicht richtig sein, ihr Vertrauen in mich auszunutzen …" Er sieht aus, als wünsche er sich verzweifelt einen Tarnumhang herbei, unter dem er verschwinden kann.

„Was hat er dir befohlen?", frage ich sehr sanft. „Sag es mir, oder wir bekommen wahrscheinlich beide wieder einmal Schwierigkeiten!" In Anbetracht dessen, was meine mangelnden Überzeugungskünste und Dracos Schweigen beim letzten Mal angerichtet haben, eigentlich die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts …

„Der Dunkle Lord hat erfahren, dass wir uns heute in Hogsmeade treffen wollen. Er hat mir befohlen, bei unserem Treffen heimlich ihren Zauberstab gegen einen anderen auszutauschen, der genauso aussieht wie ihrer und den der gefangene Meister Ollivander magisch geschwächt hat. Ich habe natürlich gefragt, warum ich das tun soll, aber der Dunkle Lord wollte es mir nicht verraten – er hat mich aus seinem Büro herausgeworfen! Ich habe nicht vor, diesen Befehl zu befolgen und sie zu hintergehen, Sir … ich werde einfach behaupten, ich hätte es vergessen!" Auf Dracos Stirn hat sich trotz der Kälte ein dünner Film aus kaltem Schweiß gebildet.

„Das darfst du auf keinen Fall! Der Dunkle Lord wird die Lüge sofort erkennen, und dann sind wir beide…"

„Das wird er nicht!", unterbricht mich Draco rasch. „Ich bin inzwischen sehr gut in Okklumentik, weil ich mich jeden Abend eine halbe Stunde darin übe!" Draco hat einen Zauberstab aus seinem Winterumhang hervorgezogen, der meinem tatsächlich bis aufs Haar gleicht!

„Dass du meine Mahnungen beherzigt und dich in den Stufen der Okklumentik geübt hast, ist hervorragend und sehr nützlich – aber in diesem Fall hilft uns das nicht weiter! Selbst wenn du den Dunklen Lord hintergehen könntest – und das halte ich für viel zu gefährlich! - so kann er doch leicht überprüfen, ob der Zauberstab, den du ihm zurückbringst, einer von Ollivanders Originalen mit Zaubermacht ist oder eine von den wertlosen Fälschungen, die der Zauberstabmeister mit den anderen Gefangenen in Babajaga herstellen musste! Nein – du übergibst mir die Fälschung und zeigst dem Dunklen Lord meinen Zauberstab vor!"

„Aber – dann können sie nicht mehr richtig zaubern! Sie sind wehrlos …"

„Ich bin _niemals_ wehrlos!", versetze ich spöttisch. „Nicht, bis ich mausetot bin!"

„Aber …"

„Kein aber, Draco. Bitte vertraue mir – ich komme auch ohne Zauberstab zurecht. Mein Vater war ein Muggel."

„Das weiß ich – Vater hat es mir erzählt. Aber ohne Zauberstab …"

„Du wirst einen Grund finden, meinen Zauberstab wieder an dich zu nehmen. Nachts schleichst du dich hinunter aufs Schulgelände zu Dumbledores Grabmal und versteckst ihn dort! Ich hole ihn mir zurück, sobald ich kann!"

Widerstrebend lässt er sich Ollivanders gefälschten Zauberstab aus der Hand winden und durch meinen echten austauschen.

„Nur Mut, es wird alles wieder in Ordnung kommen!", versichere ich mit viel mehr Zuversicht, als ich selbst aufbringen kann. „Halte dich an deine Familie und deine Freunde und sei mutig, klug und aufrecht wie ein Slytherin, was auch immer geschehen mag!"

Draco lächelt zaghaft, dann sicherer. „Wie immer.", grinst er. „Und Sie - sein sie bitte vorsichtig, Sir!"

„Ich bin _immer_ vorsichtig und kann auf mich aufpassen.", gebe ich zurück. „Jetzt lass uns gehen – ich habe noch viel zu tun."

Draco steht auf und reicht mir die Hand.

„Warum habe ich das deutliche Gefühl, dass sie sich gerade für eine sehr lange Zeit von mir verabschieden wollen und es deshalb so kurz wie möglich halten?", fragt er leise.

Ich schlucke heftig und öffne den Mund, um ihn ein weiteres Mal anzulügen, doch Dracos eisblaue Augen verengen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, ganz wie die seines Vaters, wenn er sich getäuscht glaubt.

„Weil es so ist. Wir werden uns lange nicht wieder sehen – falls überhaupt."

Draco wird blass.

„Ein Einsatz gegen die Auroren oder den Phönixorden? Oder …?"

Ich winke ab. „Es gibt noch etwas, Draco, um das ich dich bitten möchte ..."

„Sir?"

„Ich hätte gerne ein paar Haare von dir. Eine Strähne reicht aus."

„Vielsafttrank?", fragt er und verzieht das Gesicht. Ob er etwas ahnt? Wahrscheinlich, denn schließlich ist er ein Malfoy und seines Vaters Sohn...

„Wer weiß?", frage ich zurück und erwidere sein Lächeln.

„Grindelwald sei mit euch!", flüstert er heiser, als er mich zum Abschied kurz umarmt. Sein in den letzten Monaten kantiger gewordenes Gesicht hat einen weiteren Teil seiner kindlichen Unschuld verloren.

„… und er stehe dir bei!", ergänze ich den traditionellen Wunsch der Todesser, bevor ich mich abwende, die Bestandteile meiner Verkleidung überwerfe und die Hütte verlasse.

Mit dem Zauberstabmurks kann ich apparieren, und er fällt dabei in keiner Weise unangenehm auf. Wie ich nach einigen anspruchsvolleren Testversuchen jedoch feststellen muss, taugt er darüber hinaus zu nicht sehr viel mehr als einfachen Zaubereien, die nicht einmal UTZ-Niveau entsprechen.

Auf Anweisung des Dunklen Lords erwartet mich das Tribunal der Todesserversammlung bereits in der großen Halle. Irgendwie erinnert mich das Szenenbild an den Circus Maximus in Rom: Das unterhaltungsbegierige Publikum jedenfalls hat sich mit Butterbier, Feuerwhisky und diversen Speisen versorgt und harrt nun gespannt auf die Dinge, die da kommen mögen. Alle, die sich nicht auf einer Außenmission befinden wie etwa Victor Crabbe und Geoffrey Goyle, möchten gerne Zeuge zu werden, ob ich mich dem Urteilsspruch unseres Anklägers, Schöffen und Richters in Personalunion, dem Dunklen Lord, unterwerfen werde, oder ob ich möglicherweise ...

Während mir Erinnerungen an meine Verhandlung in Sachen Verstoß gegen die Heilerordnung vor dem Zaubergamot durch den Kopf schießen, werfe ich rasch einen Blick in die Runde: Links und rechts vom erhöht aufgebauten Thronsessel des Herren und Gebieters über unser aller Schicksal sind Tische aufgebaut, an denen zwölf Todesser wie Geschworene beim Zaubergamot aufgereiht sitzen. Unter ihnen erkenne ich Hermann Geßler wieder, den verhinderten Amor und Scharfschützen, sowie eine Auswahl der hinterhältigsten, dümmsten oder rohsten Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, denen ein Menschenleben allesamt nichts gilt.

Am Kopf des Tisches sitzt auf der Bank der Anklägerin sitzt neben einem Stapel von Pergamenten Bellatrix Lestrange, deren Lippen blutrot im Fackelschein glänzen. Ihre fanatisch funkelnden Augen blitzen mir so feindselig wie eh und je entgegen, und unser Waffenstillstand um Dracos Willen ist in weite Ferne entschwunden.

Alle Augen wenden sich mir zu, als ich die Halle betrete, den langen Gang entlang schreite und meine Stiefeltritte laut von den Wänden widerhallen, und mit einem Schlag ist es still wie auf einer Trauerfeier, nachdem die Totenglocke verstummt.

Ich gehe zu dem Stehpult, das einsam und allein dem alles überragenden, mächtigen Thronsessel des Dunklen Lords trotzt und dem Angeklagten leider nicht den Luxus eines Sitzplatzes gönnt.

Lucius Malfoy sitzt unter den Zeugen auf der für diese Gruppe vorbehaltenen Bank und sieht wie immer sehr elegant und vornehm aus.

Ein gewaltiger Gong ertönt, und der Dunkle Lord rauscht herein, majestätisch, Ehrfurcht gebietend und Furcht einflößend wie immer in seinem überreich bestickten silbernen Mantel, der sich hinter ihm unheilvoll bauscht.

Während ich wie alle anderen vor dem größten schwarzen Zauberer aller Zeiten auf die Knie sinke, lässt Malfoy seinen Blick wie zufällig auf mir ruhen, legt die Hand beiläufig auf seinen Zauberstab und hebt eine Augenbraue. Ich blinzle kurz und senke sofort den Blick, als mein Herr und Gebieter geruht, meine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

„Severus Snape, du kannst dir sicher denken, weswegen ich die Todesserversammlung heute einberufen habe und wessen man dich beschuldigt?"

Ausnahmsweise senke ich den Blick nicht vor dem roten Glühen der Schlangenaugen..

„Du ziehst es vor zu schweigen, Severus? Nun gut, dann wollen wir ohne Umschweif zur Erörterung deiner Versäumnisse und Verfehlungen kommen, die du dir nach Ansicht des Tribunals hast zu Schulden kommen lassen." Der Dunkle Lord verzieht die Lippen zur Karikatur eines Lächelns. „Lucius Malfoy hat glücklicherweise den gröbsten Schaden, den du angerichtet hast, wieder ausgemerzt. Seine Idee, alte und faule Hauselfen ihren Besitzern abzukaufen und weiterzuvermieten, scheint ein voller Erfolg zu werden!"

„Das freut mich, Herr.", knirsche ich zwischen den Zähnen.

Der Dunkle Lord hebt spöttisch die Augenbrauen.

„Ich hatte angenommen, ihr beide wäret befreundet?"

„Nicht mehr seit dieser undankbare Drecksack versucht, mir allein die Schuld an der Finanzmisere in die Schuhe zu schieben! Malfoy war der Dummkopf, der sich gefangen nehmen ließ. Ich hingegen habe mich nie darum gerissen, seine Aufgaben auch noch zu übernehmen und euer Gold zu verwalten! Warum habt ihr mir das auch noch aufgeladen, mein Lord? Meine Eltern waren arm wie Mäuse, und mir selbst liegt nichts an Geld, wie ihr sehr wohl wisst!" Ich werfe Malfoy zwischen zusammengekniffenen Augenliedern einen funkelnden Blick zu. „Dankbarkeit einem Freund gegenüber ist kein Gut, aus dem man Profit schlagen könnte, nicht wahr, Malfoy?"

Hinter dem Rücken des Dunklen Lords grinst Malfoy hochmütig und wird sofort ernst, als sich unser Herr ihm zuwendet.

„Gerade du sprichst von Freundschaft, Snape? Du hast mich doch nur aus Askaban herausgeholt, damit du wieder mehr Zeit hast, dich um deine Bücher, Zaubertränke und die Dunklen Künste zu kümmern!", versetzt Lucius kühl. „Menschen bedeuten dir doch nur als Werkzeuge etwas, nicht als Personen!"

Ich schnaube verächtlich.

Unser Herr legt die Stirn in Falten, und tief hinten in seinen Augen erscheint dieses rote Glühen, das mir einen kalten Schauder den Rücken hinabzujagen vermag.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, Malfoy. Severus ist vielleicht nicht ganz so kühl, wie er uns das gerne glauben machen möchte …"

Mir ist als habe mir jemand einen Boxhieb in den Magen verpasst, und ich taste nach meinem nutzlosen Zauberstab.

Malfoy wirft den Kopf in den Nacken und lacht schallend. „Oh nein, Herr, ich versichere Euch, dass ihr Euch irrt! Snape tut nie etwas ohne einen sehr guten Grund!"

„Nun, wir werden sehen …", murmelt der Dunkle Lord. „Du darfst dich jetzt zurückziehen, Malfoy."

Lucius verbeugt sich knapp und verlässt die Zeugenbank, um bei den Zuschauern Platz zu nehmen.

In Folge übernimmt Bellatrix die Vertretung der Anklage und führt voller Eifer, dem Dunklen Lord zu gefallen, weitere Anschuldigungen gegen mich auf: Unser Herr hege den Verdacht, ich habe gegen seinen ausdrücklichen Befehl anderen Zauberern bei der Arbeit geholfen und ihre Fehler hinter dem Rücken unseres Gebieters ausgebügelt, eigenmächtige Entscheidungen getroffen usw.

Diverse Zeugen werden benannt, sagen ihr Sprüchlein auf, und die ganze Komödie geht ihren so vorhersehbaren wie traurigen Gang.

„Jetzt ist es an dir, dich gegen die Vorwürfe zu verteidigen, die Bellatrix Lestrange im Namen aller Todesser und Reinblüter gegen dich erhoben hat, Severus Snape! Was hast du zu deiner Rechtfertigung vorzubringen?", fragt endlich der Dunkle Lord zischend und beugt sich vor, die Hand auf seinen Zauberstab gelegt.

Ich warte, bis alles ganz still ist, bis ich antworte.

„Ich habe dazu nichts zu sagen."

Alle schnappen nach Luft, und auf der Stirn des Dunklen Lords bildet sich eine steile Falte.

„Nichts? Was soll das bedeuten?"

Ich verziehe meinen Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln und lege die Hand auf meinen Zauberstab. Die Augen unseres Herren verengen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, und er schlägt beiläufig den Umhang zurück, um den Zauberstab schneller hervorziehen zu können.

„Das bedeutet ...", entgegne ich ruhig, während ich meinen Zauberstab betont langsam aus dem Umhang hervorhole und mehrere Todesser im Publikum vernehmlich nach Luft schnappen, „...dass ich ..." - jemand kreischt schrill auf, und die Hexe mit Damenbart fällt am Rande meines Blickfeldes in Ohnmacht – „... mich eurem Urteil unterwerfe, mein Lord – wie auch immer es ausfallen mag."

Langsam und bedächtig lege ich den nutzlosen Zauberstab –den heimlich auszutauschen Draco Malfoy vom Herr der List und der Tücke mit Bedacht anbefohlen wurde - auf den Tisch vor Bellatrix Lestrange, die mich anglotzt wie einen leibhaftigen schrumpfhörnigen Schnachkackler.

Der Dunkle Lord starrt mich einige Sekunden ungläubig an wie alle anderen, wirft dann das Schlangenhaupt nach hinten und stößt ein so grauenhaftes und von den Wänden widerhallendes Lachen aus, dass sich mir die Haare im Nacken aufstellen wie einer Katze.

„Severus – ich vergesse manchmal, wie klug du doch bist!" Und weiter und weiter kollert das grausige Gelächter wie Donnerhall durch die große Halle, so dass sich die Portraits hinter dem Rücken unseres Herrn heimlich die Finger in die Ohren stecken. Die erschrockenen Todesser jedoch stimmen erleichtert in die Heiterkeit unseres Herrn ein.

Bellatrix springt auf und wendet sich an den Dunklen Lord. „Heißt das, dass ich Snape jetzt endlich mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegen darf, Herr? Ihr habt es mir versprochen!" Und mit einem gierigen Seitenblick auf meine Person, der mich an ihrer geistigen Gesundheit zweifeln lässt, zückt sie den Zauberstab, richtet ihn auf meine Brust, und ihre Zunge benetzt voller Vorfreude ihre vollen, blutroten Lippen.

„Nicht so schnell, meine Liebste Bella!", fordert der Dunkle Lord streng. „Noch habe ich kein Urteil gesprochen!"

„Dann tut es, aber ein bisschen plö ... ich meine, bitte beeilt euch, oh mein Gebieter, damit dieses aufsässige und hinterhältige Subjekt für seine Frevel endlich angemessen bestraft wird!" Sie kichert irr.

Ich verbeuge mich spöttisch und wende mich ebenfalls an den Dunklen Lord.

„Bevor ihr das Urteil sprecht – darf ich einen Vorschlag machen?"

Der Dunkle Lord entblößt sein Gebiss.

„Ich hätte nichts anderes erwartet, Severus! Nun gut - ich höre!"

„Ich bitte um so etwas wie ein Gottesurteil. Ich möchte euch beweisen, dass ich klüger und zaubermächtiger bin als jeder Todesser hier im Saal …", ich werfe mein arrogantestes Lächeln in die Runde, bevor ich hinzufüge: „… außer Euch natürlich, Mylord!"

Der Dunkle Lord lächelt amüsiert.

„Daran zweifle ich eigentlich nicht … ich würde sage, es fehlt dir eher an der nötigen Demut mir gegenüber! Welchen Handel hast du mir anzubieten, damit ich dir deine Strafe erlasse?"

Es ist an der Zeit, mein letztes As aus dem Ärmel zu ziehen: Die Lebensversicherung, die mir Albus Dumbledore hinterlassen hat.

„Ich weiß, wo sich das Schwert des Godric Gryffindor befindet.", sage ich schlicht.

Diese Nachricht fährt unter die Todesser wie der Feuerstrahl eines Drachen. Alle Anwesenden - einschließlich dessen, der allwissend zu sein vorgibt - glotzen mich an, als sei soeben Salazar Slytherin persönlich in ihre Mitte getreten.

„Das Schwert Gryffindors?! Wo ist es?", fragt der Dunkle Lord, und die Gier nach dem verloren geglaubten Artefakt, das nach Dumbledores Tod auf ungeklärte Weise aus dessen Büro verschwand, ist ihm ins Gesicht gegraben, und seine Augen glühen rot und begehrlich.

„Gilt der Handel?", frage ich leise.

Der Dunkle Lord mustert mich einen Moment lang schweigend. Dann siegt sein Verlangen, einen Gegenstand zu besitzen, der so sehr mit seinem alten Feind Albus Dumbledore verbunden ist wie Gryffindors Waffe, über seine Absicht, mich vor aller Augen und endgültig in meine Schranken zu weisen und mich als möglichen Rivalen um die Herrschaft zu demütigen.

Ich grinse leise in mich hinein, ohne jedoch davon auch nur einen Hauch nach außen dringen zu lassen. Mein Gesicht ist kühl und ausdruckslos wie immer, und meine Gedanken und Gefühle habe ich sicher vor dem Dunklen Lord unter einer dicken Schicht aus Eis verborgen.

„Der Handel gilt, Severus Snape!"

Bellatrix springt auf und stürzt vor den Thron unseres Herren, um sich zu seinen Füßen niederzuwerfen und den Saum seines Mantels zu umklammern.

„Herr, ihr habt gesagt, dass ich dieses aufsässige Halbblut haben kann, sobald ihr mit ihm fertig seid!", keift sie und schüttelt ihre wilde schwarzgraue Haarpracht. „Ich werde ihm zeigen, dass man mich, eine reinblütige Tochter des fürnehmen und gar alten Hauses der Blacks, nicht ungestraft abweist! Ich _allein_ bin diejenige, die … Mylord, ihr habt mir _versprochen_, dass ich ihn Respekt lehren darf – solange ich beachte, dass Severus am Leben und funktionstüchtig bleibt!"

„Du wirst dich schon entscheiden müssen, Bellatrix.", gebe ich ihr sanft zu bedenken. „Entweder du bekommst deinen Spaß oder aber unser aller Herr und Meister, der Dunkle Lord, das Artefakt Godric Gryffindors und damit seinen endgültigen Triumph über Albus Dumbledore, den nur zweitgrößten Zauberer aller Zeiten!"

Bellatrix faucht so wütend wie eine Tigerin, und ich kann nur mühsam den Impuls unterdrücken, einen Schritt zurückzuweichen.

„Wo ist das Schwert, Severus?", zischt der Dunkle Lord, und Nagini windet sich extatisch um seine Knöchel.

„In der Höhle nahe dem Zentaurenlager, von der aus wir damals zum Angriff auf die Halbmenschen aufgebrochen sind! Wären wir nicht verraten und die Zentauren gewarnt worden, so dass sie das Schwert vorübergehend fortschaffen und uns gemeinsam mit dem Zaubereiministerium und dem Phönixorden eine Falle stellen konnten, wärt ihr längst im Besitz von Dumbledores bestgehütetem Schatz!"

„Lucius, Bellatrix! Ihr werdet euch mit ein paar Männern auf der Stelle dorthin begeben und das Schwert herbeischaffen!"

Die langen Minuten des Wartens werden kurz unterbrochen von der Rückankunft Bellatrix Lestranges, die mit einem wütenden Seitenblick auf mich ein paar Worte mit unserem Herrn wechselt, bevor dieser aufbraust und brüllt: „Dann schlagt es aus dem Felsen, du unfähige Sabberhexe! Bringt meinetwegen den ganzen verfluchten Berg hierher in die Halle! Aber tritt mir nicht wieder ohne das Schwert unter die Augen, Lestrange, oder du wirst statt Severus meinen Zorn zu schmecken bekommen!

Wenig später werden wir durch die Ankunft der Todessergruppe unter Führung Lucius Malfoys erlöst, die sich mit einem riesigen Felsblock abschleppt, welcher die gemeinsamen Anstrengungen von Zauberstäben und Körpereinsatz notwendig macht, um ihn vor den Thron des Dunklen Lords zu befördern. Mitten im Felsblock steckt eine schimmernde Klinge mit reich verziertem, rotgoldenem Griff – das Schwert des Hogwarts-Gründers Godric Gryffindor!

Der Dunkle Lord steht auf und schreitet langsam auf das Schwert zu, um es – ich würde beinahe sagen: ehrfürchtig - von allen Seiten zu betrachten, bevor er es vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen berührt. Dabei murmelt er leise ein paar Worte vor sich hin.

Das Artefakt zeigt sich absolut unbeeindruckt vom größten Zauberer aller Zeiten und zuckt nicht einmal.

Der Dunkle Lord runzelt die Stirn, zieht den Zauberstab hervor und fährt ein paar Mal über Stein und Waffe, während sich sein Gesicht in höchster Konzentration zu einer Fratze verzieht und sein Mund unausgesprochene Worte schwarzer Magie formen.

Das wunderbare Schwert rührt sich nicht einen Millimeter aus der steinernen Umklammerung.

Der größte Magier aller Zeiten legt endlich die Stirn in tiefe Falten und steckt den Zauberstab weg. Seine Augen verengen sich zu glühenden Schlitzen, und er verfällt in tiefes, brütendes Schweigen.

Nichts rührt sich, niemand wagt auch nur zu atmen.

Dann, mit einem Mal, packt der Dunkle Lord entschlossen den Griff des Schwertes und rüttelt daran.

Wieder nichts.

Voldemort zieht und zerrt heftiger und immer heftiger, stemmt den Fuß gegen den Feldblock, um besseren Halt zu gewinnen, und er reißt und stemmt, er zieht mit aller Macht und schlägt seine Klauen in Stahl und Stein, und endlich prügelt er außer sich und blind vor Zorn auf die Waffe Gryffindors ein - die seinem Wutausbruch unbeschadet und ohne einen einzigen Kratzer trotzt.

Keuchend verharrt der Dunkle Lord und starrt finster auf das eigenwillige Besitztum Dumbledores. Die Todesser ziehen die Köpfe ein und versuchen, unauffällig mit der Einrichtung der großen Halle zu verschmelzen.

Ich warte, bis der Dunkle Lord mit einem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf hebt und ein so tiefrotes Glühen in meine Richtung schickt, dass sich mein Bauchnabel bis zum Rückgrat zurückziehen will.

„Darf ich euch einen Vorschlag unterbreiten, Herr?", frage ich höflich.

Zur Antwort erhalte ich ein kehliges Knurren, das ich als Zustimmung interpretiere.

„Albus Dumbledore wird dieses Schwert verflucht haben, um es vor unbefugten Händen zu schützen! Ich habe sechzehn Jahre unter einem Dach mit dem alten Trottel gelebt und ihn besser gekannt als die meisten Menschen. Darf ich versuchen, seinen Fluch für Euch zu brechen?"

Mein Meister starrt mich an ob dieser Dreistigkeit, tritt aber schließlich zur Seite.

„Gnade dir Grindelwald!", zischt er, als er zur Seite tritt, um es mich versuchen zu lassen. „Verschaff mir das Schwert – auf der Stelle, oder du bist des Todes!"

Ich widerstehe dem Drang, trocken zu schlucken. „Herr?", sage ich mit neutraler Stimme und hebe fragend die Augenbraue.

„Mach schon!", faucht er, und seine Augen glühen wie Lava im Schlot eines Vulkans.

Ich umfasse den Griff, spanne die Muskeln, konzentriere mich und ziehe …

Weich wie Butter und ohne jeden Widerstand gleitet die Waffe aus dem Fels und in meine Hand. Ich halte es hoch über meinen Kopf, so dass jeder Todesser Gryffindors Waffe sehen kann. Die Klinge glänzt und blitzt und funkelt, und alle im Saal sind geblendet von seinem beinahe überirdischen Glanz. Ich verharre einen Moment mit erhobenen Armen, dann senke ich die Klinge, falle auf die Knie und überreiche mit gesenktem Kopf meinem Herrn das Schwert.

„Gryffindors Erbe ist endlich Euer, Mylord!"

Mit zitternden Händen nimmt der Dunkle Lord meinen Tribut an ihn entgegen, und der lange ersehnte, totale Triumph über seinen Größten Rivalen Albus Dumbledore verzerrt seine Züge zu einer abscheulichen Fratze.

Die Schwertklinge läuft sofort bläulich-violett an wie verfaulendes Fleisch, als die Krallen des Dunklen Lords sie berühren, und das glänzende Metall zersetzt sich unter seinen Händen zu Rost, der leise zu Boden rieselt.

„Es zerfällt!", kreischt er. „Severus, mach, dass es aufhört!"

Sanft nehme ich die Waffe aus seinen schuppigen Krallen und versenke das Schwert wieder im Stein. Ebenso wie beim Herausziehen spüre ich keinen Widerstand, und sofort beginnt die Schneide wieder zu glänzen, der Rost vergeht, der Glanz kehrt zurück.

„Ich kann euch zeigen, wie ihr Dumbledores Fluch überwinden könnt, Mylord.", sage ich ruhig.

„Wie?", gibt er lauernd zurück und bleckt begierig die Zähne.

Ich überwinde mühsam meinen Ekel, trete hinter den Dunklen Lord, ergreife mit meinen Händen je eine der seinen und lege sie unter den meinen um den Griff des Schwertes.

„Dumbledore dachte, die mächtigste Kraft auf der Welt sei die Liebe.", erkläre ich ruhig, aber klar und deutlich, so dass jeder der Todesser begierig auf meine Worte an meinen Lippen hängt. „Darum hat er seinen kostbarsten Besitz mit einem Liebesschutz versehen, Mylord."

Das stimmt natürlich nur bedingt – nicht Albus Dumbledore, sondern Godric Griffindor selbst hat einst sein Schwert geschützt.

Ich lege meine und seine Hände noch ein wenig fester um den Schwertgriff, und die Berührung der feuchtkalten, merkwürdig glitschigen Haut meines Herrn treibt mir einen Schwall bitterer Galle und scharfer Magensäure hoch, die ich nur mit Mühe wieder hinunterschlucken kann.

„Ihr müsst an einen Akt der Liebe denken, wenn ihr das Schwert aus dem Stein ziehen wollt.", erläutere ich meinem Herrn und Meister und blicke ihm dabei über die Schulter hinweg fest in die Augen. „Denkt zum Beispiel an Eure über alles geliebte Mutter: Erinnert euch an den Duft ihrer Haut, die Zärtlichkeit, mit der sie euch übers Haar strich, wenn sie voller Stolz und Mutterliebe auf ihren unglaublichen Sohn herabblickte! Denkt daran, welch wundervolle Frau sie gewesen ist! Sie war natürlich schöner und bezaubernder als alle anderen Hexen vor und nach ihr, denn sie durfte Euch das Leben schenken und euch umsorgen, biss der Tod sie widerstrebend und voller mütterlicher Sorge um Euer künftiges Wohlergehen von Eurer Seite riss, Mylord!"

Der Ausdruck in Voldemorts Gesicht entschädigt mich für all die Male seit Dumbledores Tod, bei denen mir beim Erwachen die Erkenntnis dessen, wozu mich ER mich verdammt hat, einen Fausthieb in die Magengrube versetzte: Die Augen des Dunklen Lords sind vor Entsetzen groß und rund wie Teetassen, und tief hinter dem grässlichen, Furcht einflößenden Glühen gähnt ich eine Schwärze und Verzweiflung, die tiefer und grauenvoller nicht sein könnte. Der Dunkle Lord zittert am ganzen Körper, und einen Moment lang glaube ich, wie von weiter, weiter Ferne ein kleines Kind wimmern und weinen und verzweifelt nach seiner Mutter rufen zu hören …

Bevor mich Mitleid mit diesem Kind erfasst, dass der Dunkle Lord selbst schon vor langer Zeit unter Bosheit, Grausamkeit und Heimtücke begraben hat, halte ich dem Blick meines Gebieters stand und drehe entschlossen den Dolch in der Wunde um: „Das Schwert bewegt sich nicht? Nun gut, dann denkt an Euren Vater, der natürlich einem mächtigen Geschlecht reinblütigster und edelster Zauberer entstammte, gegen das sogar das gar fürnehme und alte Haus der Blacks nur Bastarde hervorgebracht haben mag! Euer Vater, der sich mit Ehrfurcht vor Eurem Talent und größter Sorgfalt Eurer Erziehung widmete, dem keine Summe zu hoch schien für Eure Ausbildung und der an jedem seiner viel zu kurzen Tage auf Erden unendlich stolz darauf war, einen Sohn wie euch gezeugt zu haben!"

Ich spüre, wie der Körper des Dunklen Lords bebt, als ob tief in seinem Innern etwas zerbirst, und etwas in ihm schreit und schreit und schreit … - und mit einem Schlag reißt Voldemort seine Hänge vom Schwertgriff, als sei er aus glühendem Stahl.

Ich werde zurückgeschleudert und überschlage mich durch die Wucht der Bewegung ein paar Mal auf dem steinernen Boden, doch die Schrammen und Blutergüsse war es allemal wert!

Ich schlinge schützend die Arme um den Kopf und verharre flach hingestreckt auf dem Boden vor unserem Herrn und Gebieter, dessen Präsenz in der Luft knistert und einem die Haare auf den Armen hochstehen lässt wie die elektrische Ladung eines Unwetters.

Jemand tritt mir grob vor den Ellenbogen, und ich blinzle vorsichtig hinauf in das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords.

„Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt, Herr?", heuchle ich furchtsames Erstaunen. „Waren eure Eltern …?"

Der Dunkle Lord scheint hin und hergerissen, sich entweder bei mir mit dem Cruciatusfluch zu revanchieren - oder aber den versammelten Todessern zu bestätigen, dass Merope Gaunt und Tom Riddle tatsächlich jene schönen, reinblütigen und mächtigen Mitglieder einer edlen Zaubererfamilie waren, die vor Stolz auf ihren Sohn beinahe platzten, als die ich sie eben vor aller Ohren beschrieben habe.

„Nein, Severus. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.", lügt der Dunkle Lord mit mühsamer Selbstbeherrschung. „Steh auf!"

Ich erhebe mich steif.

Der Dunkle Lord legt den Kopf schräg und betrachtet mich sehr lange und schweigend. Wieder durchbricht nicht ein einziges Geräusch die Stille zwischen mir und dem Herrn über Leben und Tod. Der Dunkle Lord weiß, dass ich im Moment offensichtlich die einzige Person bin, die Gryffindors Schwert aus dem Stein ziehen kann. Falls der Dunkle Lord nicht möchte, dass die Klinge unter seinen Händen endgültig zerfällt, muss ich sie auch wieder in den Fels zurückstoßen, damit sie sich wieder regenerieren kann. Bis Voldemort eine Lösung für dieses magische Problem findet, ist er auf mich und meine Hilfe angewiesen….

„Ich bin sehr beeindruckt von deinen Fähigkeiten, Severus!", erklärt der Dunkle Lord und begibt sich zurück zu seinem Thronsessel, um dort, den Schlangenkopf auf die Faust gestützt, in brütendem Schweigen zu versinken.

Der, der niemals zugeben würde, ein weniger guter Zauberer zu sein als Dumbledore – ganz zu schweigen von meiner Wenigkeit – sucht jetzt einen Weg, einerseits sein klägliches Versagen mit dem Schwerte Gryffindors vor den Todessern zu kaschieren, mein diesbezügliches Schweigen zu erkaufen und sich gleichzeitig meiner Funktionstüchtigkeit zu versichern, bis es ihm selbst gelingen mag, den Bannfluch zu brechen.

„Weißt du, was ein Horkrux ist?", fragt er schließlich. Seine Stimme klingt kalt und unpersönlich; der Dunkle Lord hat seine Fassung nunmehr vollständig wiedererlangt und ist gefährlicher und machtvoller denn je.

Horkruxe sind sehr, sehr dunkle Magie. Ich habe darüber in der Bibliothek gelesen, die mein Herr mir nach dem Mord an Dumbledore zur Verfügung gestellt hat – darum ist Leugnen zwecklos.

„Ja.", antworte ich schlicht.

„Du hast mich seinerzeit gebeten, dich weniger verwundbar zu machen, Severus. Ich habe dir damals versprochen, sogar noch darüber hinaus zu gehen. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit!"

Ich erinnere mich an sein Versprechen in der großen Halle, bevor wir zu den Zentauren aufgebrochen sind, und nicke vorsichtig zu ihm hoch.

Der Dunkle Lord lächelt unergründlich.

„Ich werde mein Versprechen halten. Jetzt. Heute. Auf der Stelle! Hol denjenigen Gegenstand herbei, Severus, der dir am meisten bedeutet."

Ich blinzle fassungslos – damit habe ich jetzt nicht gerechnet. Im Reflex greife ich nach meinem Zauberstab, der noch immer auf Bellatrix Tisch liegt …

„Nein, keinen Zauberstab – du musst einen anderen Gegenstand wählen! Wo wir beide uns heute Nacht hinbegeben, wirst du keinen Zauberstab benötigen!" Er lacht, und Butterbier und Feuerwhisky in den Flaschen und Krügen der Todesser gefrieren bei diesem Klang zu Eis.

Ich höre noch, wie der Dunkle Lord Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange befiehlt, den neuen Gefangenen aus dem Kerker zu holen und an einen bestimmten Ort zu bringen…

Ich kann nicht länger lauschen und eile hinauf in den Turm, um dem Befehl meines Herrn Folge zu leisten.

Hastig durchwühle ich mein Zimmer, aber ich finde nur Bücher, Zaubertrankzutaten und Kleidung, die mir allesamt nichts bedeuten … Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, welchen Gegenstand ich wählen soll, denn alles, woran mein Herz hängt, habe ich bei meiner Flucht in Hogwarts zurücklassen müssen. Also das Amulett aus Haar vom Haupte und vom Barte des Propheten, das Tricky von irgendeinem seiner Verwandten für mich besorgt hat? Nein, dieser Gedanke widerstrebt mir irgendwie … wenn der Dunkle Lord mir heute zeigen will, wie er einen Horkrux herstellt, könnte es besudelt werden, und das würde ich nicht ertragen… Aber was soll ich sonst nehmen?

Endlich fällt mein Blick auf das Rasiermesser meines Vaters – das einzige Andenken, das mir von ihm geblieben ist. Schwarz und scharf und kühl liegt es auf dem Waschtisch. Ich stecke es in die Tasche meines Umhangs.

Als ich wie befohlen vor die Tore Babajagas und an die Seite meines Herrn und Meister trete, sind die Lestranges von ihrem Auftrag bereits zurückgekehrt. Sie stinken nach totem Fisch, ihre Kleidung ist mit Blut verschmiert, die Gesichter sind wie von einer körperlichen Anstrengung gerötet. Bellatrix Stimmung erscheint merklich gehoben, so dass sie mir jetzt einen hochmütigen, hinterhältigen Blick unter schweren Augenlidern zuwirft, der mich erschaudern lässt.

„Wird dir Spaß machen, Severus – versprochen!", haucht sie mir ins Ohr, während sie mir gleichzeitig mit vollem Gewicht den spitzen Absatz ihrer hochhackigen Stiefel in den Fuß bohrt.

Ich werde blass vor Schmerz. „Wir alle bekommen am Ende, was wir verdienen.", antworte ich, als ich wieder sprechen kann.

Der Dunkle Lord tritt rasch zwischen uns.

„Genug! Zeig mir den Gegenstand, den du gewählt hast, Severus!"

Ich halte ihm das Rasiermesser hin, und der Dunkle Lord scheint amüsiert wie über einen besonders guten Witz, dessen Verständnis sich mir jedoch komplett entzieht. Voll dunkler Vorahnungen stecke ich Vaters Messer in die Tasche meines Umhangs.

„Tritt näher, Severus! Du wirst mit mir Seite an Seite apparieren!", befiehlt der Dunkle Lord und umfasst wie ein Schraubstock mein Handgelenk mit dem Todessermal.

Die Luft schmeckt salzig, und wir stehen auf einer einsamen Klippe hoch über tosender Brandung. Ohne weitere Erklärungen beginnt der Dunkle Lord den schwierigen Abstieg hinab zur Wasserlinie ohne Rücksicht darauf, ob ich ihm folgen kann. Zum Glück bin ich ja ein ganz annehmbarer Kletterer, so dass ich mir nicht vorzeitig den Hals breche oder meinen Herrn um Hilfe anwinseln muss.

Auf Meereshöhe angekommen wartet er schon auf mich und stößt mich sodann ohne weitere Erklärungen ins Wasser. Es ist eiskalt, und der Schock lähmt mich im ersten Moment. Dann jedoch schlage ich wild und in Panik um mich und kämpfe in dem brodelnden Wasser um Atem und wahrscheinlich auch mein Leben, bis mich der Dunkle Lord am Kragen packt und mit sich zieht in eine dunkle Höhle unter den Klippen …

Völlig durchfroren, halb ertrunken und von Felsen zerkratzt werde ich endlich auf einen steinigen Strand geschleppt, wo mein Herr mich oberhalb der Flutmarke achtlos zu Boden gleiten lässt. Ein Wink seines Zauberstabes entzündet ein prasselndes Feuer.

„Herr? Könnt ihr bitte …?", frage ich zähneklappernd, denn so klatschnass und erschöpft wie jetzt schon nach wenigen Minuten bin werde ich nicht lange durchhalten – was auch immer da an schwarzer Magie sonst noch auf mich warten mag.

Ein beiläufiger Wink seines Zauberstabes trocknet meine Kleider und schließt oberflächlich die Wunden und Schnitte, die die rücksichtslose Kletterpartie und das unfreiwillige Bad mir zugefügt haben.

Im Feuerschein erkenne ich im Halbdunkel eine mit groben Stricken gefesselte Gestalt, die seltsam verrenkt und ohnmächtig auf den Kieselsteinen vor einer massiven Felswand am Ende der Höhle liegt.

Mir wird noch kälter als zuvor. Wer mag dieser Unglückliche sein – und was hat er mit dem zu tun, was der Dunkle Lord mir zeigen will?

Mein Herr tritt zu der Gestalt und deutet mit dem Zauberstab auf die Felswand.

„Hier ist der Eingang zu einem Versteck, in dem ich etwas sehr Wertvolles und Teures von mir vor den Augen der Welt verborgen habe. Ich möchte kontrollieren, ob es noch an seinem Platze und intakt ist, und ich werde dir gleichzeitig erlauben, auch deinen Gegenstand dort aufzubewahren, nachdem wir ihn magisch – sagen wir, verändert haben!" Sein Gelächter widerhallt hohl und grausig von den Wänden. „Dein Rasiermesser wird unerwünschte Besucher zusätzlich ablenken. - Komm her, Severus!"

Ich folge seinem Befehl. Die Luft ist dick und kalt und fett vor schwarzer Magie, und mir ist, als flüstere der Fels: „Durst! Gib mir Blut zu trinken!"

Ich erschaudere.

„Du hörst seinen Ruf?", fragt der Dunkle Lord. „Natürlich ist die Magie, die ich zum Schutz meines wertvollsten Gutes angewandt habe, so stark wie ich!"

Ich schlinge die Arme um mich und nicke zaghaft. Mir ist kalt bis auf die Knochen, obwohl meine Kleidung doch wieder trocken ist.

„Nun denn, Severus – gib dem Tor im Felsen seinen Tribut! Gib ihm Blut!"

Ich hole das Rasiermesser meines Vaters aus der Umhangtasche und will den Ärmel über dem Todessermal heraufkrempeln, als mir mein Herr in den Arm fällt.

„Nicht dein Blut, Severus – das des Gefangenen natürlich! Schneide ihm die Kehle durch! Danach mache ich aus seiner Leiche einen Inferius, der fortan in der Höhle jenseits des Felstores unser beider Leben schützen muss!" Der Dunkle Lord lacht ein spöttisches Hohngelächter. „So kann ich ihn endlich noch im Tode zu meinem Werkzeug machen!"

In meinem Mund ist ein Geschmack wie von Metall, und ich kann mich vor Grauen nicht rühren.

Der Dunkle Lord verliert die Geduld und versetzt mir einen heftigen Stoß in den Rücken, so dass ich vorwärts auf den bewusstlosen Gefangenen zu taumle.

Dies ist der Augenblick, vor dem ich mich seit Dumbledores Tod am meisten gefürchtet habe. Und ich stehe da, ohne einen einzigen Freund in meiner Nähe, und ohne Zauberstab allein mit dem Dunklen Lord und einem hilflosen, ohnmächtigen Menschen, den ich vor seinen Augen und eigenhändig werde töten müssen, um mein Leben zu retten.

„Bist du bereit, Severus? Ich muss die magischen Worte sprechen, sobald sein Leben durch deine Hand genommen wird!" Der Dunkle Lord hebt den Zauberstab und seine Augen verengen sich vor Konzentration, den rechten Augenblick des von mir zu vollbringenden Mordes nicht zu verpassen, zu schmalen Schlitzen.

Ich klappe schweigend das Rasiermesser auf, trete zu dem bewusstlosen Gefangenen und rolle ihn auf den Rücken, wobei das flackernde Feuer jetzt endlich auch sein Gesicht beleuchtet.

Es ist Remus Lupin.

Remember, O thou man,

O thou man, O thou man

thy time is spent:

remember O thou man

how thou art dead and gone,

and I did what I can -

therefore repent.

Traditional; Text nach Thomas Ravenscroft, from "Melismata," 1611


	31. Der Hai und der Kugelfisch

Kapitel 31. Der Hai und der Kugelfisch

Die Zeit war nicht gnädig mit Remus Lupin – er sieht älter und erschöpfter aus denn je. Sein kurzes graues Haar ist mit Blut verklebt, und über der rechten Augenbraue klafft eine tiefe Schramme. Seine Kleidung, die schon immer abgetragen, aber sorgfältig geflickt war, hängt ihm zerfetzt und mit Brandspuren vom Körper.

Ich taste an seiner Halsschlagader nach dem Puls. Das Herz schlägt langsam, aber regelmäßig und kräftig, sein Atem ist flach und mühsam, doch noch lebt der Werwolf.

Hart schlage ich dem Bewusstlosen mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. „Hast du nicht verstanden, was ich dir gesagt habe!", fauche ich. „Los, wach auf!"

Lupins Kopf pendelt haltlos zur Seite, seine Lippen öffnen sich leicht, und ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut sickert heraus. Ich kralle die Hände in die Überreste seines Hemdes, zerre ihn hoch zu mir und schüttle ihn kräftig – doch er rührt sich nicht. Keine Chance, Remus Lupin in die Wirklichkeit zurückzuholen.

Der Dunkle Lord lacht leise. „Ich fürchte, ich habe deinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden ein wenig beschädigt, als ich ihn in die Falle lockte – du wirst ihm leider keine weiteren Schmerzen zufügen können, um dich an ihm für die Quälereien seiner Freunde zu rächen. Aber der Gedanke, dass ich aus Lupins Leiche einen Inferius mache und er dann im Tode _mir_ dienen muss – ausgerechtet demjenigen, den er im Leben immer so leidenschaftlich und erbittert bekämpft hat! - entbehrt wohl nicht einer gewissen Ironie. Ich bin sicher, dass du diesen netten Scherz am Rande zu würdigen weist, mein treuer Diener!"

Ich senke den Kopf – mag er davon halten, was er will.

Der Dunkle Lord bleckt die Zähne. „Ich war sicher, dass dir meine Idee gefallen würde, Severus! Aber nun spute dich, mein treuer Diener, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit - die Flut läuft schon auf. Töte den Werwolf und lass mich dir ein Stück Unsterblichkeit schenken!"

Ich beuge mich über den Bewusstlosen. Meine Hände sind schweißnass und glitschig. Ich reibe sie am Umhang ab und fasse dann das Rasiermesser meines Vaters ein wenig fester als zuvor, während meine Gedanken im Kopf umherrasen wie ein wildgewordener Schwarm Doxys.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, dass der Dunkle Lord den Zauberstab hebt, mir auffordernd zunickt und anhebt schwarzmagische Worte zu murmeln, die ich nicht verstehe und deren unheilvolle Melodie mir trotzdem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt.

Meines Vaters Erbe, das Rasiermesser, liegt kalt, schwarz und tödlich in meiner Hand. Ich kralle die Linke in den nassen Kies, raffe all meinen Mut zusammen und hole mit der rechten Hand weit aus.

Während ich dem grausamen Antlitz des schwärzesten Zauberers aller Zeiten eine handvoll Steine, Sand und Dreck entgegenschleudere, gleitet die Rasierklinge durch das grobe Hanfseil, das Lupins Hände fesselt, und durchtrennt es. Ich nutze den Schwung und werfe ich mich mit einem Hechtsprung dem Herrn der Finsternis entgegen …

Zu langsam – ich weiß schon, dass ich zu spät bin, während ich noch springe. Die Reflexe des Schlangengleichen sind schnell wie die einer Kobra, und er wehrt meinen lächerlichen Versuch, ihm Kieselsteine und Dreck in die Augen zu werfen und damit für einen Sekundenbruchteil abzulenken, mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung ab. Dennoch ziele ich mit dem Rasiermesser nach seiner Kehle und kann dem Dunklen Lord oberflächlich die Haut aufritzen, während er in einer weiteren übermenschlichen Reaktion schneller als ein Lidschlag zurückweicht. Dann reißt mein Gewicht ihn von den Füßen, und als wir uns wild ineinander verkrallt über den nassen Strand wälzen und jeder versucht, über den anderen die Oberhand zu gewinnen, spüre ich, wie es Voldemort trotz meiner heftigen Gegenwehr gelingt, seinen Zauberstab auf mich zu richten: Schlagartig kann ich mich nicht mehr rühren.

Der Dunkle Lord wälzt mich von sich herunter und auf den Rücken. Meine Glieder schlackern wie die einer Marionette, der man die Fäden durchgeschnitten hat, und ich muss ohne Lidschlag hinauf in das Gesicht dessen blicken, der weder Gnade noch Grenzen kennt.

Keuchend kniet sich der Dunkle Lord neben mir auf die feuchten, nach Tang und totem Fisch stinkenden Steine und starrt mich aus seinen lavaglühenden Augen heraus endlos schweigend an.

Dann hebt er sehr langsam und bedächtig die Hand, streckt einen dürren Totenfinger aus und streicht mir sanft, ja fast zärtlich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Dann fährt er mit der Spitze seiner Kralle von meiner Schläfe abwärts bis hin zum Kinn, wobei er mir die Haut aufschlitzt wie meines Vaters Messer die Haut an seiner Kehle.

„Du weißt, du hättest sehr, sehr groß werden können, Severus! Du hattest alles, was ein mächtiger Zauberer braucht, um zu wahrer Größe zu gelangen: Talent, Klugheit und Mut!", flüstert er milde in mein Ohr. „Ich glaube tatsächlich, Severus, du warst mir wie ein Sohn - den ich niemals haben werde!"

Ich starre hinauf in sein Antlitz und kann doch nicht einmal blinzeln.

Voldemort verzieht die schmalen Lippen von den Haifischzähnen zu einem höhnischen Grinsen. „Oh, ich vergaß - du kannst du dich ja nicht rühren. Nun, dass tut mir leid – bringt es mich doch um das Vergnügen, dich wenn schon nicht um dein Leben, so doch wenigstens um einen schnellen Tod winseln zu lassen!"

Er murmelt etwas - und wieder berührt mich seine Ekel erregende Totenhand, doch diesmal zwischen den Schulterblättern, so wie Dumbledore es so oft machte …

An diesem Punkt ist es endgültig mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung vorbei, und meine Nerven zerfetzen wie das überbelastete Trageseil einer Drahtseilbahn. Die eiserne Disziplin, die mir all die Jahre hinweg das Überleben sicherte und mit der ich hoffte, mir einem Rest von Würde zu bewahren und wie ein Mensch sterben zu können, wird hinweggefegt, und der Druck, der sich über die Jahre hinweg angestaut hat, sprengt meinen Staudamm mit einem Schlage in Stücke. Angst und Verzweiflung spülen in einer mächtigen, alles andere mit sich fortreißenden Woge aus mir heraus. Ich zittere am ganzen Leib wie Espenlaub, meine Zähne schlagen unkontrolliert aufeinander, und meine Gliedmaßen zucken unter Voldemorts Schraubstockgriff in wilder Panik, ohne dass ich das Geringste ausrichten könnte. In einer letzten Anstrengung ziehe ich die Arme vors Gesicht und rolle mich von ihm weg und auf den Bauch, um Voldemort wenigstens nicht den genussvollen Anblick des mickrigen Feiglings und elenden Versagers zu gönnen, der ich tatsächlich bin – diese Tatsache zu beschönigen ist mir jetzt, am Ende aller Dinge, nicht mehr erlaubt.

„Endlich!", flüstert Voldemort so leise, das seine Worte beinahe im Brausen der Brandung untergehen. Der Triumph, der in seinen Augen und in seiner Stimme jubelt, ist mir unerträglich und zerreißt mich.

Doch da geschieht etwas Seltsames: Nachdem nun am Ende das eingetreten ist, was von Anfang an unvermeidlich war und dem ich wider besseren Wissens doch noch durch Lernbereitschaft, Klugheit und Mut zu entkommen hoffte – jetzt und völlig überraschend entdecke ich, dass Angst tatsächlich wie Wasser ist: Erst reißt sie alles mit sich, dann lässt sie mehr und mehr nach, um schließlich in einem Rinnsal zu verebben. Zum ersten Mal seit siebzehn Jahren habe ich keine Angst mehr, denn wer alles verloren hat, muss nichts und niemanden mehr fürchten…

Nachdem ich dies erkannt habe, entdecke ich auf dem Boden des leergespülten Stausees von Angst und Verzweiflung einen Schatz, den nur Albus Dumbledore dort hinterlassen haben kann: Ein neues Gefühl wird, wie seine Vorgängerin die Angst, ebenfalls tief in der Magengrube geboren – aber im Gegensatz zu ihr ist es nicht beständig bohrend und unangenehm oder gar schmerzhaft, sondern es prickelt wie Sekt und wird stetig stärker. Langsam steigt es in mir auf wie perlende Luftblasen an die Wasseroberfläche, und es ist absurd und unendlich befreiend zugleich: Ich muss lachen – erst vorsichtig und ungewohnt, dann immer heftiger und wilder, bis ich vor Lachen zittre und zucke und bebe, und ich drehe mich endlich auf den Rücken und lache IHM ins Schlangengesicht.

„Ich habe keine Angst mehr vor dir, Tom Vorlost Riddle! Deine Schwarze Magie ist fauler Zauber und albernes Gefuchtel, peinlicher als die Kartentricks, die mein Muggelvater mir beigebracht hat! Du bist ein Betrüger, der allen alles verspricht und doch nichts davon hält! Du predigst die Reinheit des Zaubererblutes und bist doch wie ich Sohn einer Hexe und eines Muggels. Der aufgeblasene Titel, den du dir anmaßt, falscher Lord, soll nur den kleinen Tom verstecken, so wie ich mich als Kind hinter dem Halbblutprinzen versteckt habe. Aber im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich kein Kind mehr! Ich habe dich durchschaut: Du bist nur eine Witzfigur, ein lächerlicher Popanz, ein Kinderschreck! Sobald sich die Prophezeiung erfüllt haben wird – und diese Zeit rückt immer näher! - stürzen dich die Leute von deinem wackligen Podest aus Lug und Trug herunter. Sie werden auf deinem Grab tanzen und deine Asche im Wind verstreuen! Bald wird sich nicht eine Seele mehr deiner erinnern, armer kleiner Tommy – doch Albus Dumbledore, den wahrhaft größten Zauberer aller Zeiten, wird man ewig im Gedächtnis behalten und in einem Atemzug mit Merlin nennen!" Ich wische mir mit dem Ärmel die Lachtränen aus den Augen, die mir beim Anblick des entgeisterten, fassungslosen Gesichtes des größten Angebers aller Zeiten in die Augen schießen, und werde wieder ernst.

Der, der solange mein Irrwicht war, starrt bis ins Mark erschüttert und zu Tode erschrocken auf mich herab, das Gesicht zu einer unmenschlichen Fratze der Wut und des Hasses verzerrt. Seine Haut ist fahl wie ein Leichnam, das Glühen in den Augen flackert irr, und er taumelt ein paar Schritte zurück, während seine Hände an der Höhlenwand tastend nach Halt suchen.

„Nein!", flüstert er. „Das alles kann nicht wahr sein – du lügst! Schweig, Verräter!"

„Du kannst mir nichts mehr befehlen, aufgeblasener Angeber - ich bin nicht Pettigrew! Apropros, wo wir gerade bei Ratten und Verrätern sind: Jetzt kann ich dir ja sagen, dass es nicht Wurmschwanz war, der deinen Plan die Zentauren zu überfallen, verraten hat – ich war das! Ich habe Shacklebolt meinen neuen Patronus geschickt – er hat ihn nicht erkannt, aber trotzdem schnell und entschlossen gehandelt. Leider konnte ich nicht voraussehen, dass Scrimgeour gerade in seinem Büro saß, als mein Bote eintraf, was mir ein paar hässliche Minuten mit Umbridge und dem Zaubereiminister bescherte! Aber Lupin, McGonagall und Shacklebold haben mich zum Glück da herausgeholt, obwohl sie mich für einen Verräter und Dumbledores Mörder hielten. Ich konnte in der Zentaurenhöhle sogar noch McGonagall warnen: Ich sagte ihr, Dumbledore habe mir, einem Mörder, vertraut – sie täte gut daran, sich den neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sorgfältig anzuschauen. Leider war die Direktorin zu betroffen und aufgewühlt, um die Warnung richtig zu verstehen."

Tatsächlich habe ich Minerva sogar noch einen dritten Hinweis auf die Pläne Voldemorts gegeben, indem ich der Eule mit Voldemorts Bewerbungspergament das angeblich zurückzusendende Päckchen mit verdorbenen Zaubertrankzutaten - einem Neuntöter und einem Kuckucksei - ans Bein band. Die Post mit Bewerbung und den Zutaten hat wahrscheinlich bei der neuen Direktorin von Hogwarts für Irritationen gesorgt, aber leider nicht das tiefe Misstrauen erregt, das ich mir erhofft hatte …

„Dein neuer Patronus – ich erinnere mich! War es nicht ein feiges Frettchen?", zischt Voldemort und klammert sich mit zitternden Beinen an einen Felsvorsprung.

„Nein – er ist ein Mungo. Amycus und Alecto hätten ihn beinahe entdeckt, als ich ihn an Shacklebolt abgeschickt habe. Sie waren schon misstrauisch, weil sie mitbekommen hatten, wie ich den Werwölfen modifizierten Wolfsbanntrank in den Wein geschüttet habe, so dass sie sich nach und nach in menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelten und das restliche Rudel über sie herfiel und zerfleischte. Der letzte verbliebene Werwolf war sehr jung, fast noch ein Knabe. Ich versuchte noch ihn zu überreden, beim Angriff auf das Ferienlager der Kinder nicht mitzumachen und sich Lupin anzuvertrauen - aber der Junge wollte nicht auf mich hören! Nachdem Greyback tot war und all seine Kameraden ebenfalls, ist er dann doch zu Lupin gegangen – und der hat mir diese Tatsache vor den Ohren von Rodolphus Lestrange und den anderen Todessern um die Ohren gehauen! Hat mich ein paar Gemeinheiten an Lupins Adresse gekostet, um ihm den vorlauten Mund zu stopfen, bevor er mein hochverräterisches Angebot an den Jungen in aller Unschuld weiter erläutern konnte!"

„Werwolf!", knurrt Tom Riddle in Lupins Richtung. Aber Remus kümmert das wie üblich nicht – er schläft mal wieder den Schlaf der Gerechten, anstatt mir beizustehen …

Tom Riddle fängt meinen Blick auf und steckt seine ekelhaften Gedankenkrallen in meinen Kopf. Ich lasse ihn gewähren und schenke amüsiert meinem ehemaligen Herrn und Meister ein paar ausgewählte Einblicke in Gedanken, die ich bisher unter dicken Eisschichten verborgen hielt.

„Du kannst den Werwolf nicht ausstehen … und Potter hältst du tatsächlich für einen faulen, verzogenen Quälgeist, der seine Mitschüler tyrannisiert wie einst sein Vater … damit also hast du deine wahren Absichten getarnt und mich hintergangen, du …!" Dem Dunklen Lord bleibt vor Wut und Entsetzen die Luft weg.

„Ja, ich habe den besten Legelimens, den die Welt je hervorgebracht hat, hinters Licht geführt – ich bin nämlich der beste Okklumens, den die Welt je hervorgebracht hat!", erkläre ich vergnügt. „Aber ich habe euch noch viel öfter getäuscht! Amycus und Alecto, die beiden Geizhälse, haben mich durchschaut und mit ihrem Wissen erpresst. Um sie loszuwerden führte ich die beiden in eine eurer Schatzkammern, in der, wie ich wusste, eines eurer bestgehüteten Geheimnisse auf uns wartete. Die Geschwister konnten zu ihrem Unglück eurer Einladung zur Teeparty nicht widerstehen. Leider musste ich auf meiner Flucht den in ein Monster verzauberten Florean Fortescue töten – und _das_ verzeihe ich euch niemals!"

„_Du_ hast Hufflepuffs Becher zerstört – und nicht diese beiden dummen, einfältigen Gierhälse …?" Riddle knirscht mit den Zähnen.

„Genau. Ich hoffe, ihr konntet euch bei Gelegenheit einen Ersatz für Helgas Andenkennippes zusammenrauben.", ergänze ich ironisch und weiß doch genau, dass das Herz des Dunklen Lords in mehr als einer Beziehung an Hufflepuffs Artefakt hing … „Ollivander habe ich übrigens ebenfalls zur Flucht verholfen …", fahre ich fort. „Ihr wisst ja, dass mein Vater ein Muggel war. Er lehrte mich Muggel-Zaubertricks, und seine Spezialität war es, den Leuten Geldstücke hinter den Ohren hervorzuholen, ihnen die Geldbörse von der rechten in die linke Jackentasche wandern zu lassen und Kaninchen aus Zylindern hervorzuziehen. Ich war auch hier ein gelehriger Schüler und stahl Rabastan den Schlüssel zu den Kerkern sowie sein Fläschchen mit Amortentia, als ich ihn auf dem Gang über den Haufen rannte und ihm anschließend half, den Staub aus dem Umhang zu klopfen. Ich duplizierte den Schlüssel, brachte den Nachschlüssel in ein paar Käsekesseln versteckt zu Ollivander und goss Lestranges Amortentia in das Butterbier der Todesser. Später steckte ich Rabastan den Schlüssel und das mit einer harmlosen Ersatzflüssigkeit aufgefülltes Fläschchen wieder zurück in den Umhang. Während ich mir mit Malfoys Befreiung ein Alibi verschaffte, tobte in Babajaga der Liebeswahn … ebenfalls eine Idee, die nicht einer gewissen Ironie entbehrt – und die schätzen wir ja beide, nicht wahr, mein _Herr und Gebieter_?" Ich grinse spöttisch, während das Schlangengesicht verrät, das er nur eine einzige Art von Ironie schätzt – seine eigene.

„Aber du hast Dumbledore vor den Augen von Greyback und den anderen Todessern ermordet! Sie alle waren Zeuge!", protestiert Voldemort. „Ich begreife nicht, welches Spiel du getrieben hast!"

„Das übersteigt deinen Horizont, Tom: Albus Dumbledore hat dich gewarnt, die Macht der Liebe nicht zu unterschätzen, doch du warst genau wie ich einstmals zu arrogant und von dir selbst und deinem großartigen Können eingenommen, um auf seinen klugen Rat zu hören! Dumbledore hat sich für _mich_ und Draco Malfoy geopfert, als er von deinem Plan erfuhr, ihn durch den Jungen ermorden zu lassen! Er wollte, dass ich als dein loyalster Vertrauter an deiner Seite stehe, du leichtgläubiger alter Narr, damit ich einen günstigen Moment abpassen kann, um dich zu ermorden … Leider habe ich's vermasselt - aber auch das ist nicht wirklich wichtig, es gibt ja noch die Prophezeiung! Außerdem war dein dummes Gesicht unbezahlbar, als ich dir und den Todessern weisgemacht habe, man könne Gryffindors Schwert nur durch den Gedanken an Liebe aus dem Stein herausziehen!" Ich breche in das höhnische Gelächter aus, das ich gerne vor den versammelten Todessern gelacht hätte... Aber man kann ja nicht alles haben im Leben – und auch nicht im Tod.

„Ni… - nicht?", stammelt Riddle dümmlich.

„Natürlich nicht! Sonst könnte doch jeder, der nur einen Funken Liebe in sich trägt, für dich das Schwert aus dem Stein ziehen! Godric Gryffindor persönlich hat sein Schwert mit einem mächtigen Fluch belegt, so dass es nur _seine Freunde_ dem Felsen ziehen können – dies ist die Probe, die jeder Direktor von Hogwarts bestehen muss, um am ersten Tag im Amt an den steinernen Wasserspeiern, in die Fawkes Gryffindors Schwert versenkt hat, vorbei in das Büro zu gelangen! Du Irrwicht für Arme hältst dich für den Erben Slytherins und kannst doch niemals wie Godrics Freund Salazar das Schwert aus den Wasserspeiern ziehen! Du wirst niemals auf Dumbledores Stuhl sitzen, selbst wenn es dir gelingen sollte, McGonagall von ihrem Posten zu verdrängen. Keiner der Todesser – und wenn er noch so sehr an Liebe denkt – wird jemals Gryffindors oder Dumbledores Freund sein, und nicht in tausend Jahren wirst du die Waffe wieder aus dem Stein herausholen können!"

Tom Riddle kreischt auf wie in Todesnot. Das rotglühende Leuchten seiner Augen überstrahlt nun sogar den flackernden Schein des prasselnden Feuers. „Die Prophezeiung!", murmelt er endlich und reißt sich mit einem Ruck zusammen. „Dumbledore hat dir vor seinem Tod auch den Teil verraten, den du im Eberkopf nicht belauschen konntest – ohne die wahre Aussage der Prophezeiung zu kennen hättest du es niemals gewagt, nach dem trimagischen Turnier auf den Friedhof zu mir zurückzukehren und mich, deinen Herrn und Meister, auszuspionieren!" Seine Augen glitzern tückisch und voller Vorfreude: Wenn es ihm gelingt, mir dieses Wissen abzupressen, wird er nach den vergeblichen Bemühungen in der Mysteriumsabteilung doch noch erfahren, unter welcher Bedingung Harry Potter endlich getötet werden kann!

Ich kichere. „Tut mir leid, dass mein Undank an dir nagt wie Schlangenzahn, aber du irrst dich! Dumbledore hat mir nicht verraten, wie die Prophezeiung vollständig lautet – und ich habe ihn nie gefragt! Wir wussten beide, dass du die Macht besitzt, mit genügend Zeit alles aus einem Menschen herauszuholen, was er weiß … Ich bin keine Ausnahme, da mache ich mir nichts vor - ich bin nämlich im Gegensatz zu dir, Blindschleiche, stolz darauf, nur ein Mensch zu sein."

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort, Halbblut! Alle Leute halten dich für einen Mörder, du hast keinen einzigen Freund auf der Welt – und der alte Mann ist tot und kann dir nicht mehr helfen!", flüstert er heiser vor Zorn. „Gib mir die fehlenden Worte der Prophezeiung, Severus, und ich schenke dir einen schnellen, schmerzlosen Tod!"

„Nur über meine Leiche!", verspreche ich leichthin.

Voldemort packt mich beim Kragen und schüttelt mich wild, so dass mir die Knochen durcheinander rasseln. „Ich werde dieses Wissen aus dir herauspressen – verlass dich darauf!", keucht er.

Ich zucke gleichgültig die Schultern. „Was du glaubst oder tun willst ist mir gleichgültig - ich wollte eigentlich nur, dass du Bescheid weißt, was ich in Wahrheit von dir halte, Tom Riddle, bevor du mich tötest und ich dahin gehe, wo Dumbledore mich schon erwartet und wohin du trauriger Feigling mir nicht folgen kannst!" Ich lächle mein zahnigstes, arrogantestes Lächeln und hoffe insgeheim, dass er vor Wut die Selbstbeherrschung verliert und zu hart zuschlägt, so dass mir möglichst schnell die Lampen ausgehen. Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken… und zu meiner Erheiterung zuckt und zittert Voldemort nun ebenso sehr vor Wut wie ich vor kurzem noch vor Angst geschlottert habe!

„Ich vertraue Albus Dumbledore – gestern und heute und bis ans Ende meiner Tage!" ergänze ich sanft.

Ich habe es geschafft: Voldemorts weißglühende Raserei trägt ihn jenseits aller Vernunft, und jegliche Selbstbeherrschung entgleitet ihm. Mit bebenden Händen hebt er den Zauberstab und der Zorn lässt die Laute fast verschwimmen: „Dieser Tag ist gekommen, Verräter!", zischt er. „CRUCIO!"

Ich gehe ein in den einfältigen Grund, in die stille Wüste, in jenes Innerste, da niemand heimisch ist, und treibe in dem wüsten und öden Meer ohne Ufer und Grund, darin weder Werk noch Bild. Mir ist kalt.

Während ich ohne Ziel dahin drifte nähere ich mich manchmal der Oberfläche, doch ich darf sie nicht durchbrechen, denn dort oben wartet etwas Finsteres, Grauenhaftes auf mich … Und nach Äonen ungewisser Zeit reißt mich ein unmenschlicher Schrei halb aus der Bewusstlosigkeit, und ich weiß, dass ER in seiner verfluchten Höhle nicht das vorfand, was er sich dort erhoffte … Dumbledore war schneller.

Mit einem Lächeln lasse ich mich zurücksinken, und bevor ich wieder in gnädiges Nicht-Sein gleite, schießt mir ein letzter klarer Gedanke durch den Kopf: Riddle ist und bleibt ein jämmerlicher Stümper, denn Bellatrix Lestrange hätte mich niemals so schnell und billig davonkommen lassen.

Lupin ist wieder in die Höhle der Zentauren zurückgekehrt. ER hat meine Schultern umfasst, zieht mich halb hoch und setzt mir einen Becher an die Lippen. Mein Hals ist rau und heiser und ausgedörrt, und ich leide großen Durst. Ich muss trinken …

Nicht Lupin, sondern Voldemort. Sein Schlangengesicht ist meinem ganz nahe, und er hält einen Becher in den Händen, der genauso schlicht und elegant aussieht wie diejenigen, die Dumbledore aus dem Nichts heraus heraufbeschwören konnte. Voldemort mit Dumbledores Becher? - Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten. Ich beiße die Zähne aufeinander und presse die Lippen fest zusammen, dass kein Tropfen aus dem Becher in meinen Mund gelangen kann.

Riddle lächelt amüsiert und hält mir die Nase zu.

Da der Reflex irgendwann jeden zwingt, Atem zu schöpfen, muss ich endlich den Mund öffnen. ER gießt mir sofort den Inhalt des Bechers in die Kehle, während sich seine Legelimentikkrallen blitzschnell in mein schutzloses Hirn bohren.

Ich würge und huste und muss doch schlucken, denn der Becherinhalt verursacht so brennenden Durst, wie ich ihn noch nie gekannt habe. Und während ich noch keuche und nach Atem ringe, sehe ich glasklar und absolut real, wie ich vor meiner Klasse stehe und den jungen Neville Longbottom zum wiederholten Male wegen seiner ungenügenden Leistungen rüge. Dann ändert sich die Szene, und Neville steht mitten in der Nacht einsam und alleine auf dem Astronomieturm. Anstatt jedoch hinauf zu den Sternen zu blicken, nähert er sich vorsichtig der Brüstung und schaut hinab in die gähnende Tiefe. Er erschaudert und klammert sich an den kalten Stein, doch er weicht nicht zurück, sondern setzt sich endlich mit zittrigen Bewegungen auf die Zinnen, um weiter hinunter in den Abgrund zu starren. Longbottom erinnert mich sehr an mich selbst und an die Nacht, in der die Potters ermordet wurden. Damals saß ich selbst dort oben bis zum Morgengrauen und versuchte zu entscheiden, ob ich nun hinunter springen sollte oder ob mein Mut ausreichte, den Rest meiner Tage die Last der Schuld zu ertragen.

Schließlich kam Dumbledore und meinte, es sei unfair hinunter zu springen - schließlich sei es Hagrids oder Filchs Aufgabe, meine unappetitlichen Überreste dort unten in der Tiefe zu beseitigen, und beide seinen nicht in der Lage, bei ihrer Arbeit Magie zu benutzen… Außerdem sei Voldemort zwar verschwunden, aber noch nicht endgültig tot und besiegt. Ich wolle mir sicher nicht die Möglichkeit entgehen lassen, an Voldemorts endgültigem Untergang mitzuwirken, oder? Mit diesen Worten legte Dumbledore die Hand zwischen meine Schultern und zog mich sanft von der Brüstung - und ich folgte ihm ohne zurückzublicken.

Neville jedoch – das kann doch nur ein Alptraum sein, oder? – ballt jetzt plötzlich die Fäuste, stößt einen grauenhaften Laut zwischen Heulen und Schreien aus und wirft sich nach vorne.

Ich schreie ebenfalls … und wieder ersticke ich fast an dem Gebräu, das durch meine Kehle rinnt. Sofort entstehen neue Bilder vor meinen Augen: Ich lege Lucius Malfoy die Transfusion an, die mein und sein Blut mischen wird … Malfoy in Fieberträumen … ein weißer Sarg in einem Blumenmeer, daneben Narcissa, die halb ohnmächtig und verzweifelt in ihr Taschentuch schluchzt…

„Oh, davon wusste ich gar nichts!", stellt eine kalte Stimme jenseits der Bilder fest. „Malfoy hat also einen Grund, dir etwas heimzuzahlen! – Der Becher: _Refillo_!"

Ich will aufbegehren, doch da tobt dieser brennende, glühende Durst, und ich _muss_ wieder trinken, ich muss einfach –

„Reue …", zischt es grausam an meinem Ohr. „Der Trank verursacht also einen Reue-Irrwicht! Wie gut, dass ich ein Versuchskaninchen mitgebracht habe …"

Ich beachte das Zischen nicht weiter, denn meine Erinnerungen und ihre möglichen Konsequenzen werden mit jedem Tropfen, den ich herunterschlucken muss, noch grässlicher und unerträglicher, bis ich endlich im Eberkopf die Prophezeiung belausche und sie an meinen Herrn weitergebe. Jetzt sehe ich James und Lily Potter sterben, darauf Cedric Diggory und Sirius Black, dann endlich töte ich Albus Dumbledore auf dem Astronomieturm … jemand schreit, schreit und schreit … und die ganze Welt versinkt in Blut und Chaos.

Ich komme zu mir, weil ich halb im eisigen Wasser liege und mir statt der grauenhaften Brühe ein Schwall Salzwasser in den Mund geschüttet wird. Ich trinke es bereitwillig wie ein Verdurstender, obwohl mir klar ist, dass mich das Salzwasser wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig machen wird wie Schiffbrüchige ohne Vorräte auf hoher See.

Voldemort steht über mir, und ich blinzle hoch in sein Schlangenantlitz.

„Ich werde dich und den Werwolf zu Inferi machen, Severus!", höhnt er. „Dann erfüllt sich sogar dein Wunsch, mir nur über deine Leiche zu dienen! Und aus deinem Rasiermesser werde ich mir einen ganz besonders befriedigenden, köstlichen Horkrux bereiten!"

Suchend blickt er sich um, und ich tue es ihm nach. Doch mich kümmert nicht meines Vaters Rasiermesser, sondern Remus Lupin. Der liegt, noch immer bewusstlos, eine Armlänge neben mir. Die Wogen der Flut, die inzwischen auf den Strand aufgelaufen ist, umspülen bereits seine Hüfte.

„Sein Messer - wo ist es? _Lumos_!", zischt der Dunkle Lord.

Ich packe den Werwolf beim Kragen, rolle mich in die nächste Welle, die sich am Strande bricht, und ziehe Remus Lupin mit mir in die brausende Flut. Während meine Kleidung sich mit dem eisigen Wasser voll saugt und die Strömung uns beide rasch von jenem verfluchten Strand hinweg und in die Tiefe reißt, vernehme ich als letztes den gehässigen Triumph meines ehemaligen Herrn: „_Accio Severus Rasiermesser_!".

Stat rosa pristina nomine, nomina nuda tenemus.


	32. Wie der Phönix aus der Asche

Kapitel 32.: Wie ein Phönix aus der Asche

Tang streift mir sanft über das Gesicht und an mein Ohr dringen von weiter, weiter Ferne her fremde Klänge wie Walgesang, während ich ertrinke. Die glasgrün schwarze Tiefe, in die die mächtige Meeresströmung mich und Remus Lupin hinabreißt, ist kalt und unheimlich. Ich blinzle ein letztes Mal hinauf zur Oberfläche und erkenne schemenhaft langgestreckte schlanke Körper, die pfeilschnell durch das Wasser schießen und uns in immer enger werdenden Bahnen zu umkreisen beginnen.

Haifutter also – tausendmal besser denn die Alternative, Voldemort als Inferi dienen zu müssen.

Und ich bleibe irgendwo in den unterseeischen Ausläufern der Klippe an einem Felsvorsprung hängen, und während einer der zahl- und zahnreichen hungrigen Bewohner dieser Untiefen mir die Finger aufzubiegen versucht, damit ich Lupins Umhang loslassen muss, steckt ein anderer mir ein widerwärtiges Kraut zwischen die Lippen. Der schleimige, gummiartige Geschmack löst bei mir pures Entsetzen aus, denn ich habe Angst, es ist ein weiteres grausame Träume auslösendes Gift wie das aus Dumbledores Kelch.

Mit letzter Kraft wehre ich mich dagegen und muss doch auch dieses Zeugs herunterschlucken, als der Atemreflex mir mit einem großen Schwall Wasser die Lungen füllt, und dann verliere ich endgültig das Bewusstsein.

Der Tod ist warm und sanft und schaukelnd, und eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm...

Ein rauer, heißer Waschlappen fährt mir über das Gesicht, dann nochmals – und nochmals. Atem, der nach Fleisch und Fisch und ungeputzten Zähnen stinkt, beleidigt meine Nase. Ich versuche, diese Quelle der Störung beiseite zu schieben, damit ich in dem köstlichen und anspruchslosen Frieden verharren kann, der mich in sanftem Rhythmus umfängt und dabei in seinen Armen wiegt wie eine Mutter ihr Kind.

„Fang! Komm zurück zu mir! Hier liegt Remus Lupin!", dröhnt eine mächtige Stimme, die mir vage vertraut erscheint.

Der Waschlappen fährt ein weiteres Mal über mein Gesicht – ich kann so was nicht ausstehen – und eine feuchte und ziemlich harte Nase stupst mich hartnäckig an, damit ich mich bewegen und wegrennen soll. Katz und Maus.

„Lass das schmutzige Treibgut dort in Ruhe, Fang, und hilf mir lieber! Das da ist nur ein Bündel Tang und Dreck!"

Der riesige Hund neben mir ignoriert den Befehl seines Herrn und hebt im Gegenteil an herz- und ohrenzerreißend zu winseln. Ich hingegen wünschte, der Aufruhr legte sich endlich und ich könne zurücksinken in die kühle stille Tiefe, in der niemand etwas von mir begehrt, fordert oder mich zu tun zwingt ...

„Fang! Jetzt komm endlich! Wir haben es eilig - Remus geht es sehr schlecht!"

Ein Scharren, weiteres Winseln.

Schritte neben mir im Sand. Jemand fasst mir ins Haar und biegt mir den Kopf zurück, so dass ich zu ihm hinaufblinzeln muss.

„Snape!", sagt Hagrid tödlich überrascht, packt mit seinen mächtigen Pranken meinen zerfetzten und wassertriefenden Umhang sowie eine handvoll meines Haares und zerrt mich daran grob und mühelos als sei ich ein Kind halb hoch auf die Knie. „Dumbledores Mörder!", ergänzt er heiser.

Ich grinse hilflos – und erbreche alles, was ich in den letzten Stunden habe schlucken müssen, wie ein Wasserfall über seinen Maulwurffellmantel.

Als ich das nächste Mal zu mir komme, liege ich unter einem Stapel Felle und Decken warm verpackt auf einer Strohschütte, und ich trage trockene Kleider … meine _eigenen_ Kleider, die ich in Hogwarts zurücklassen musste. Auf dem Boden neben meiner provisorischen Bettstatt steht ein Becher mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit, die ich im Lichte der Sterne, die immer wieder durch vorbeijagende Wolken verdunkelt werden, nicht identifizieren kann. Auf dem Teller daneben befinden sich ein Stück Brot und eine Ecke Käse. Eben dieses habe ich während meiner Zeit in Hogwarts fast immer zu Abend gegessen.

Obwohl ich wieder einmal sehr durstig bin – das Salzwasser, das ich geschluckt habe, ist schuld – kann ich mich kaum überwinden, jemals wieder _irgend_etwas zu trinken. Misstrauisch schnuppere ich an der Flüssigkeit im Krug und stelle fest, dass der Inhalt duftet wie eine Mischung aus Dumbledores besten elfengemachten Rotwein und Drachenblut – Norwegischer Stachelbuckel, wenn ich mich nicht irre.

Nachdem ich mich doch noch dazu zwingen konnte, kleine Schlucke davon zu nehmen, geht es mir mit jedem davon wieder besser, so dass ich schließlich alles austrinke und auch Brot und Käse esse.

Während ich noch kaue und meine Lebensgeister nach und nach wieder erwachen, schaue ich mich um. Ich bin irgendwo im Freien, und zwar in einem riesigen, zirkuskuppelartigen Käfig, der in zwei unterschiedlich große Sektionen unterteilt ist. In einem weiten Kreis rings um den Käfig herum ist alle Vegetation verdorrt, und am Rande dieser verbrannten Lichtung mitten im Walde ringen kohlschwarze Bäume ihre verstümmelten Äste gen den Nachthimmel.

Ich werfe die Decken und Felle zur Seite und stehe auf, um mich umzusehen.

Mein Teil dieser gigantischen Vogelvoliere misst etwa fünfzig Schritt im Durchmesser. Ich spähe mit zusammengekniffenen Augen durch die trennenden Gitterstäbe und sehe auf der anderen Seite des Käfigs einen kleinen Verschlag, in dem zusammengerollt und ebenfalls auf einer mit Stroh und warmen Decken improvisierten Bettstatt eine Gestalt liegt …

Es ist Lupin - und er atmet!

Meine Hände schließen sich voll Erleichterung um die Gitterstäbe, die ebenfalls schwarz und irgendwie verbrannt aussehen, als die Wolken aufreißen und der Vollmond zwischen ihnen hervorbricht.

Remus Lupins vom Monde beschienener Körper beginnt sich zu dehnen und zu winden und in grässlichen Verrenkungen zu verdrehen, und ich sehe Haut aufplatzen und höre grässliche knackende Geräusche wie von Knochen, die sich gewaltsam ausdehnen und die Haut durchstoßen, während Muskeln und Sehnen noch nicht nachkommen konnten und reißen wie überspannte Bogensehnen … Und Lupin windet sich in grauenhaften Schmerzen und vor Pein jaulend und heulend in seine Werwolfgestalt, während mir das Herz vor Entsetzen gefriert: Nie zuvor habe ich mit ansehen müssen, wie Remus zum Werwolf wird …

Während das Wesen jenseits des Stahlgitters nach und nach seine Menschlichkeit verliert und zur Bestie wird, schweifen meine Gedanken zurück zu jenem Tag vor etwa vier Jahren, als mich Dumbledore zu einem sehr späten gemeinsamen Abendessen kurz vor Mitternacht in sein Büro bat, weil er mit mir die Besetzung des Lehrstuhles für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erörtern wolle. Ich war ein wenig überrascht, weil ich ihn in jedem Jahr mehrfach zu überreden suchte, mir endlich diesen Posten zu übertragen, was er jedoch ebenso regelmäßig ablehnte. Als ich den Wasserspeiern das Passwort genannt hatte, empfingen mich der Duft nach köstlichem Essen sowie Albus Dumbledore bereits an der Tür.

„Guten Abend, Severus. Ich möchte dich bitten, einen möglichen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu überreden, zu uns nach Hogwarts zu kommen und die Schüler im kommenden Jahr zu unterrichten."

Ich war milde überrascht, denn Dumbledore pflegte Personalfragen im Allgemeinen mit seiner Stellvertreterin Minerva McGonagall und nicht mit mir zu erörtern.

„Ich?", fragte ich darum erstaunt und versuchte an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer zu spähen, um einen Blick auf meinen Konkurrenten um dieses Amt zu erhaschen. „Ich bin wirklich nicht besonders gut im Umgang mit Menschen … wie sollte ausgerechnet ich dabei helfen können?"

„Du bist ausnahmsweise absolut perfekt für diesen Zweck geeignet, Severus!", antwortete er mit einem seltsamen Lächeln und zwinkerte mir zu.

Ich hob skeptisch eine Braue.

Dumbledore legte freundschaftlich die Hand auf meine Schulter. „Habe ich deine Unterstützung, Severus? Wirst du mir helfen, meinen Wunschkandidaten für unser Lehrerkollegium zu gewinnen?"

„Meinetwegen!", murmelte ich mürrisch und betrat widerstrebend das Büro.

Dumbledore lächelte sanft und machte wie beiläufig einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass mein Blick auf den festlich gedeckten Tisch fiel und den Gast, der bereits daran saß: Remus John Lupin!

„_DER_!", fauchte ich zornig und tastete in langjährigem Reflex nach dem Zauberstab, der natürlich unten in meinem Kerkerbüro lag. „Was macht _der_ Kerl denn hier?"

Remus Lupin, der sich bereits halb zu einem Gruß erhoben hatte, kam zögerlich auf die Füße und machte einen tödlich verlegenen Eindruck.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee war hierher zu kommen …"

„Papperlapapp Schnickschnack!", antwortete Dumbledore gutgelaunt und schob mich zu einem freien Stuhl. „Wir werden jetzt gemeinsam speisen – und ihr beide werdet euch endlich einmal gesittet miteinander unterhalten, anstatt euch gegenseitig an die Kehle zu springen, sobald ihr des anderen ansichtig werdet!" Mit eisernem Griff hielt mich Dumbledore am Ellenbogen gepackt, so dass mir nichts anderes übrig blieb, als am Tisch Platz zu nehmen …

Das Gespräch verlief stockend und beschränkte sich notgedrungen auf freundliche Konversation zwischen dem Direktor und dem Werwolf. Ich antwortete nur auf direkte Fragen, und dann so kurz angebunden, dass es schon an Unhöflichkeit grenzte. Ich wusste, dass Dumbledore sowohl enttäuscht als auch verärgert war, wenn er sich auch nicht das Geringste anmerken ließ und sich wie üblich als vollendeter Gastgeber erwies - aber ausnahmsweise waren mir seine Meinung und Missbilligung völlig gleichgültig.

Beim Essen beobachtete ich Remus schweigend und aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. Er war noch schmaler und blasser als in unserer Jugend, und seine Kleidung war abgetragen und unmodern; trotzdem war seine Erscheinung gepflegt und sauber. Er erinnerte mich stark an meinen Vater zu den Zeiten, in denen er mal wieder mehrere Wochen oder gar Monate lang arbeitslos war: Lupin wirkte niedergeschlagen, mutlos und sehr zurückhaltend. Er hatte hervorragende Manieren, natürlich, und trotzdem entging mir nicht, dass der Inhalt der Schüsseln und Platten beinahe ausschließlich in seinen Magen wanderte, in dem offenbar ein schwarzes Loch zu füllen war. Traurig erinnerte ich mich an die Zeiten meiner Toastbrot-mit-Ketchup-Diäten aus Geldmangel, und leises Mitleid mit meinem ehemaligen Feind aus Jugendtagen regte sich in mir.

So schnell lasse ich mich nicht von ein paar treuen Hundeaugen weich kochen - ich zwang mich an die vielen Gelegenheiten zu denken, zu denen seine Freunde mich durch die Mangel drehten, während der Herr Werwolf vornehm schweigend zusah und so tat, als ginge ihn das alles gar nichts an. Er war ein Feigling, wie er im Buche stand, denn Lupin war sich völlig im Klaren darüber, dass ich gegen das eingespielte Dream-Team James und Sirius und ihren heimtückischen Applausknecht Peter Pettigrew keine Chance hatte, was auch immer ich unternahm oder mir an Flüchen ausdachte – ich konnte Remus Unbehagen an seinem betretenen Gesicht und der tiefen Furche zwischen seinen Augenbrauen ablesen. Aber nie – nicht ein einziges Mal - stand er auf und sagte ihnen geradeheraus ins Gesicht, was er über ihre Grausamkeiten dachte … Ich verachtete Remus Lupins heuchlerisches Gutmenschentum und sein geschickt mit den Deckmäntelchen von Duldsamkeit und Sanftmut verbrämtes Selbstmitleid zutiefst.

Ich rührte nicht einen Bissen an und nippte nur hin und wieder an dem Elfenwein.

„Nun, Severus, du bist sehr schweigsam heute Abend. Was denkst du – wäre Lupin nicht ein Gewinn für uns hier in Hogwarts?", wandte sich der Direktor von Hogwarts mit freundlichem Lächeln an mich.

Ich schnaubte verächtlich und stellte mein Glas so feste auf den Tisch, das es klirrte. „Im Gegenteil – wir würden eine Niete ziehen!"

Lupins haselnussfarbene Augen wurden dunkler, und seine Ohren liefen rot an.

„Ich habe es ihnen ja gesagt, Dumbledore: Severus wird mir nie verzeihen, dass ich als Vertrauensschüler so kläglich versagt habe …" Lupin tupfte sich rasch mit der Serviette den Mund und erhob sich halb, als Dumbledore ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte und ihn sanft aber bestimmt zurück auf den Stuhl drückte.

„Doch, er wird!" Dumbledores ruhige blaue Augen blickten mich über die Ränder seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg auffordernd an.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht!" Zornig stieß ich den Stuhl zurück. „Wenn er nach Hogwarts kommt, dann gehe ich!"

„Das ist keine Option!", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, jedoch mit einer Schärfe in der Stimme, die nahe legte, dass ein Widerspruch schon sehr gut begründet sein müsste, um ihn umstimmen zu können. „Ich möchte mich ja nicht über meine Arbeit als Direktor dieser Schule beklagen, aber es ist verflixt schwierig, jedes Jahr aufs Neue fähiges Personal für den Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu finden! Alastair Moody unterzieht sich im St. Mungos einem Wiederherstellungszauber für seine Nase und steht frühestens im nächsten Jahr zur Verfügung, und Dolores Umbridge vom Zaubereiministerium … Nein, Lupin ist eindeutig meine erste Wahl! Und du, Severus, wirst dem zustimmen!"

„Niemals!", knurrte ich.

„Denk an das Wohl unserer Schüler und überwinde deine Vorurteile, Severus!". gemahnte mich Dumbledore freundlich.

„_Der da_ …", bemerkte ich kalt, …ist ein elender Feigling, der den Schülern das denkbar schlechteste Vorbild liefert."

„Ich möchte dich sehr freundlich bitten, Anwesende direkt anzusprechen oder mit ihrem Namen anzureden, wenn du Behauptungen über sie aufstellst.", wies der Direktor mich mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit zurecht. „Und wie wir beide bereits mehrfach und erschöpfend erörtert haben, Severus, bin ich in diesem Punkt anderer Meinung!"

„Das ist ihr gutes Recht als Direktor dieser Schule.", entgegnete ich eisig und nahm einen Schluck Wein, um den hilflosen Zorn in meinem Gesicht hinter dem Weinkelch zu verbergen. „Ich bin nicht in der Position, ihre Entscheidungen zu kritisieren, Schulleiter."

„Nein, Severus, das bist du nicht, denn du kannst deinen kindischen Groll noch immer nicht überwinden! In diesem Zusammenhang möchte ich erwähnen, dass sich Remus Lupin hier ebenfalls ein hervorragender Anlass bieten würde, _dich_ zu hassen - im Gegensatz zu dir hat er jedoch _niemals_ auch nur mit einer Silbe angedeutet, er mache dich für den Tod seines Freundes James und seiner Frau verantwortlich!"

Ich antwortete nicht, doch irgendwie zerbrach der filigrane gläserne Kelch knirschend in meiner Hand, und die Reste des Weines besudelten die blütenweiße Tischdecke.

Lupin zuckte zusammen und erhob sich nun trotz Dumbledores Protest. „Das hier hat keinen Zweck.", meinte der Werwolf resigniert und griff nach seinem Mantel – einem scheußlichen, vielfach geflickten Modell aus Vorkriegszeiten. „Ich möchte mich trotzdem bei dir entschuldigen, Severus. Meine Freunde und ich, wir haben dich sieben Jahre lang grausam gequält. Ich weiß, dass ich damals versagt habe und will diese Tatsache auch nicht beschönigen."

Er streckte mir die Hand zur Versöhnung hin.

Ich blinzelte überrascht – den Mut zu einer Entschuldigung hatte ich von ihm nicht erwartet, und ganz besonders nicht nach meinen feindseligen Ausfällen ihm gegenüber.

Ich starrte auf seine zur Versöhnung ausgestreckte Hand, als hinge sie am Arm eines Inferius.

„Wie auch immer du dich entscheidest – meine damalige Pflichtverletzung als Vertrauensschüler bedauere ich inzwischen aufrichtig, Severus!", wiederholte Lupin freundlich.

Ich blinzelte nicht einmal.

Dumbledore wartete ziemlich lange, bevor er das Schweigen brach, und Lupin ließ mit traurigem Ausdruck in den sanften Hundeaugen die Hand schließlich sinken.

„Genug!", meinte Dumbledore leise, aber so scharf, dass ich unwillkürlich zusammenfuhr. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass diese Angelegenheit uns alle weiter belastet. Gerade du, Severus, solltest doch am besten wissen, was Reue bedeutet!" Ich setzte zu einer heftigen Entgegnung an, doch Dumbledore ließ sich nicht unterbrechen, sondern fuhr ungerührt fort: „Remus Lupin wird am ersten September nach Hogwarts kommen und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten - und du, Severus, wirst ihm jeden Monat bei Vollmond den Wolfsbanntrank brauen. Wage jetzt nur nicht zu behaupten, dieser Trank sei zu schwierig für dich!"

Da ich genau das zu behaupten vorgehabt hatte, blinzelte ich heftig und stieß dann zwischen den Zähnen hervor: „Ist dies eine Bitte des Direktors von Hogwarts oder ein Befehl vom Großmeister des Phönixordens?" Eine Bitte würde ich abschlagen.

Dumbledores blaue Augen glitzerten.

„Ein Befehl, Severus.", meinte er sehr milde.

Ich beugte mit einer knappen Bewegung den Kopf in Dumbledores Richtung, stieß heftig den Stuhl zurück, schlug den Umhang über die Schulter und rauschte unter den missbilligenden Gesichtern und empörten Ausrufen der Schulleiterportraits an den Wänden grußlos aus dem Zimmer …

Obwohl Dumbledore später mit keinem Wort diesen Schlagabtausch in seinem Büro erwähnte – er war immer erstaunlich wenig nachtragend – denke ich inzwischen anders über Lupin: Er wollte mich in der Zentaurenhöhle überreden, zur richtigen Seite zurückzukehren, obwohl ich ihn zuvor auf das Heftigste beleidigt hatte, um zu verhindern, dass er in aller Unschuld weiter über die Sache mit dem jungen Werwolf ausplauderte und mich mit Rodolphus Lestrange als möglichen, jedoch höchst interessierten Zuhörer wortwörtlich in des Teufels Küche brachte … Lupin kehrte zusammen mit McGonagall und Shacklebolt zurück, um mich aus den Händen von Scrimgeour und Umbridge zu befreien – und er erbarmte sich meiner und gab mir Wasser, als ich völlig fertig vor ihm am Boden lag. Nein, Lupin ist bestimmt kein Held, aber ein so abgrundtief jämmerlicher Feigling wie seine ehemaligen Kumpane ist er wohl auch nicht…

Lupins Verwandlung ist nun abgeschlossen: Das Monster dort drüben richtet sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und wirft den grausam deformierten Kopf in den Nacken, um den Mond anzuheulen, so dass mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren will. Die Verwandlung Greybacks und seines Werwolfrudels fand ich zwar ebenfalls schrecklich und Furcht erregend, aber es flößte mir nicht annähernd das Grauen ein, das ich bei Remus Lupin empfinde. Seit seiner Kindheit wird er einmal im Monat zu einem Monster, das er nicht kontrollieren kann – und zum ersten Male begreife ich, welche Schmerzen er erduldet, welche Angst ihm der Kontrollverlust über sein Handeln einjagen muss, denn er läuft ständig Gefahr, diejenigen, die er liebt, zu töten oder schwer zu verletzen und dabei zu dem Leben am Rande der Zauberergesellschaft zu verdammen, das er selbst führen muss. Dazu kommt, dass ihm, wohin er auch geht, Angst und Abscheu entgegenschlagen, und er wird auf seine Weise immer ein Ausgestoßener bleiben … Wenn ich den Tagespropheten aufschlage und die Schlagzeilen über mich lese, mit denen mir der blanke Hass der Menschen ins Gesicht springt, kann ich ganz gut nachvollziehen, warum Remus damals wider besseren Wissens zu seinen Freunden hielt und nicht zu mir …

Ich war im Unrecht und Dumbledore wieder einmal viel klüger und weitsichtiger als ich. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich je lernen werde, so zu sein wie er … Wahrscheinlich nicht, schon aus Zeitmangel.

Ich höre Schritte hinter mir und ein leises Klirren wie von Eisen, und als ich mich umwende, erkenne ich als schwarze Silhouette vor dem dunklen Nachthimmel Hagrids riesenhafte Gestalt.

„Warum lässt du zu, dass Lupin so leidet?", frage ich leise und wende mich wieder ab, um den Werwolf anzustarren, der offenbar Witterung aufnimmt und aufgeregt herumzulaufen beginnt, die Nase fest am Boden. „Kann denn niemand außer mir den Wolfsbanntrank zubereiten?"

Hagrid räuspert sich.

„McGonagall ist krank, und Filius Flittwick … Er hat es versucht, und ich habe Lupin heute Abend das Ergebnis seiner Bemühungen gegeben, aber leider wirkt Filius Wolfsbanntrank nicht so, wie er sollte …"

Ein trauriges Lächeln stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen.

„Flitwick ist zu klein und ihm fehlt die Kraft. Wenn das Mondsteinpulver hinzugefügt wurde, wird der Trank sofort zäh, und er muss kräftig aufgeschlagen werden, damit er wieder schaumig und leicht wird. Du hättest Flitwick dabei helfen müssen …", ergänze ich mit mildem Vorwurf.

„Ich werde beim nächsten Vollmond daran denken.", antwortet Hagrid reserviert.

„Unbedingt! Und sobald Minerva wieder gesund ist, sollte sie bei der Zubereitung die Tollkirschkonfitüre durch einen Löffel von Dumbledores Himbeermarmelade ersetzen, das verbessert nämlich nicht nur den Geschmack. Ich hab's ausprobiert …" Mir fällt soeben ein, dass ich ja inzwischen die Lösung für Remus Lupins pelziges Problem gefunden habe: eine Modifizierung des Zaubertrankes, die es dem Werwolf ermöglichen wird, auch bei Vollmond Menschengestalt und Verstand zu behalten!

Aufgeregt wende ich mich um, um dem Wildhüter und Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe meine neueste Entdeckung mitzuteilen – und erstarre.

Hagrid steht nur zwei Schritt hinter mir, und ich reiche ihm knapp bis zum Ellenbogen. Damit habe ich einen hervorragenden Ausblick auf das Halsband und die Ketten aus schwerem Eisen, die er in seinen mächtigen Fäusten bereithält.

Nein, wir führen hier kein Fachgespräch unter Kollegen wie früher, als er mir Haar vom Einhornschweif oder Akromantulagift für den Zaubertrankunterricht mitbrachte oder ich ihm gegen die Hautprobleme seiner Feuersalamander das Einreiben der betroffenen Hautpartien mit extrascharfem Chilipulver empfahl …

Hagrid hält mich für einen Todesser und den Mörder Dumbledores, und er ist sicher nicht gekommen, um mit mir über alte Hausrezepte zu plaudern.

„Was willst du?", frage ich heiser und starre auf die Dinger in seiner Faust, die vor meiner Nase baumeln und von denen ich doch gar nicht wissen will, was er damit vorhat.

„Das fragst du noch, _TODESSER_!", zischt Hagrid, und er ist plötzlich nicht mehr der warmherzige, fürsorgliche Mann, den ich kannte, sondern ein wütender Riese mit Kräften, welche die meinen bei Weitem übersteigen. Er hebt die mächtige Faust, und die Eisenketten, die er fest umklammert hält, rasseln bedrohlich.

Ich trete so weit ich kann zurück – was nicht sehr viel ist, denn ich stoße sofort mit dem Rücken an den Zaun.

„Wo bin ich? Wie komme ich hierher?", frage ich leise.

„Fang hat dich am Strand gefunden, fast ersoffen und halbtot! Einer von den Meermenschen, die Dumbledore letzten Sommer vor einer Höhle in den Klippen an der Küste als Wachen postiere, hat seine Verwandten hier im See alarmiert, die wiederum mir Bescheid gaben. Sie schoben dir und Lupin Dianthuskraut in den Mund, damit ihr unter Wasser atmen konntet, und brachten Euch in Sicherheit. Gut, dass die Meerleute nicht aufgegeben haben und von ihrem Wachposten abgezogen sind, nachdem du Dumbledore im letzten Sommer umgebracht hast!"

Ich öffne den Mund, schließe ihn jedoch wieder. Was kann ich darauf schon erwidern, das nicht nach billiger Rechtfertigung klingt?

„Wie geht es Lupin?", frage ich endlich. „Ich meine, wenn nicht mehr Vollmond ist."

„Er wird durchkommen."

Ich zucke betont gleichgültig die Schultern.

„Was hast du vor mit mir? Lieferst du mich dem Zaubereiministerium aus?" In Askaban bin ich vor Voldemort sicher – aber wahrscheinlich nicht besonders lange, denn er wird bald offen die Macht in der Zauberwelt an sich reißen. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob ich Askaban wirklich für die bessere Alternative halten soll.

„Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden - bis jetzt weiß keine Menschenseele und noch nicht einmal Professor McGonagall, dass ich dich überhaupt aufgelesen habe! Hier in dem Käfig, den ich vor ein paar Jahren für meinen norwegischen Stachelbuckel gebaut habe, bist du erst einmal sicher weggeschlossen! Lupin als Werwolf ist übrigens in dem abgetrennten Teil, in dem sich der kleine Norbert aufhalten konnte, während ich seinen Stall ausmistete…"

„Lass mich gehen, Hagrid!", fordere ich leise.

Seine Hand packt mich so plötzlich am Hemd, zerrt mich hoch und wirft mich gegen die Gitter, dass mir die Luft wegbleibt.

„Du wagst es, mich um deine Freiheit zu bitten – nachdem du _Dumbledore_ umgebracht hast?! Du musst verrückt sein, wenn du glaubst, mich mit einer von deinen Lügengeschichten einwickeln zu können!

„Las mich gehen!", wiederhole ich so leise wie zuvor. „Es ist wichtig!"

Hagrid lacht ein dröhnendes, höhnisches Lachen, das sehr an seine riesenhaften Verwandten gemahnt.

„_Die_ hier sind wichtig!", sagt er und schwenkt die Ketten in seiner Faust. „Eigentlich habe ich sie gekauft, damit ich mit Norbert im verbotenen Wald Gassi gehen konnte – und wenn sie einen Drachen im Zaume halten können, dann können sie auch dich zähmen!" Hagrid mustert mich bei diesen Worten mit einem ganz seltsamen und merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den schwarzen Käferaugen, den ich in all unseren gemeinsamen Jahren in Hogwarts noch niemals bei ihm gesehen habe.

Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bis ich begreife: Hagrid hat Angst - vor _mir_!

Diese Erkenntnis fährt mir in die Magengrube wie ein Faustschlag. Wenn Hagrid, der sich bisher noch vor keinem noch so Furcht einflößenden und gefährlichen magischen Geschöpf gefürchtet hat, ausgerechnet vor mir Angst bekommt, dann …

„Nein. Das darfst du nicht!", flüstere ich tonlos.

„Oh doch – _ich_ _muss sogar_! Du bist die grauenhafteste Kreatur, die mir in meinem ganzen Leben untergekommen ist, Snape! Die Geschöpfe, um die ich mich sonst kümmere, sind nur stark oder giftig oder haben große Zähne und messerscharfe Klauen – du aber bist gerissener, hinterhältiger und _gefährlicher_ als jedes Monster, das die Zauberwelt kennt! Die Kinder oben im Schloss müssen ruhig in ihren Betten schlafen können, während du dich in ihrer Nähe aufhältst!" Und damit beginnt er, mir das Drachenhalsband umzulegen, und ich sehe, dass sich die Haare auf seinen Unterarmen aufgestellt haben bei dem Gedanken an die Bedrohung, die ich in seinen Augen für die Schüler in Hogwarts darstelle. Wenn Hagrid wüsste, wer dort oben im Schloss im Büro des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sitzt …

Ich schließe die Augen und halte ganz still. Ich möchte mir und ihm die Demütigung ersparen, uns wie Muggel zu prügeln und im Dreck zu wälzen, und ich hätte ohnehin kaum eine Chance gegen seine Körperkräfte. Doch wäre es nicht Hagrid, den ich so lange kenne und so sehr schätze, ich würde es trotzdem versuchen …

Hagrids Finger beben, und er bringt das Schloss des Drachenhalsbandes nicht zu. Er fummelt und zerrt und reißt am Verschluss und zittert mit jeder Sekunde heftiger, und als er mir versehentlich mit dem stacheligen Drachenhalsband die Haut anritzt und ich unwillkürlich zusammenzucke, reißt ihm der Geduldsfaden.

„Beim Merlin – ich kann das nicht! Warum musst du nur genauso aussehen und dich so bewegen und genauso sprechen wie der Mann, den ich einmal kannte? Warum sieht man dir nicht endlich an, dass du ein grässlicheres Monster bist als der Werwolf dort drüben?! _UND WIE KONNTEST DU ES NUR FERTIGBRINGEN, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ZU TÖTEN_?", brüllt er mir ins Gesicht und schleudert die widerspenstigen Ketten in hohem Bogen von sich, so dass sie erst an die Kuppel des Stahlgitters über unseren Köpfen krachen und danach scheppernd und klirrend zu Boden fallen.

Ich schweige entsetzt und zu Tode erschrocken, während mich der Wildhüter am Kragen packt und auf seine Augenhöhe hinaufzerrt, um mir eine quälend lange Zeit tief und forschend in die Augen zu blicken.

Ich blinzle nicht.

„Ach, fahr zur Hölle!", stößt er schließlich hervor und schleudert mich heftig zu Boden wie ein besonders widerwärtig stinkendes Aas.

Krachend fällt die Käfigtür ins Schloß, und seine Schritte verhallen in Richtung auf seine Hütte in der Mondnacht. Der Werwolf nebenan läuft ruhelos am Gitter entlang. Während er knurrend und fauchend einen Weg sucht, das uns beide trennende Gitter zu überwinden und mich zu zerfetzen, schießt mir durch den Kopf, dass ich den Weg zur Hölle schon kenne …

Wo wir gerade bei Weg sind: Ich muss einen Weg finden, so schnell wie möglich hier heraus zu kommen.

Offensichtlich handelt es sich bei meinem Gefängnis um den Drachenkäfig, den Hagrid für eines seiner fragwürdigen Haustiere errichtet hat. Leider stehen die Gitterstäbe nicht weit genug auseinander, dass ich mich zwischen ihnen hindurchquetschen könnte, und über den Zaun klettern ist leider auch nicht möglich: Drachen können fliegen, und die Kuppel ist über uns geschlossen, damit der liebe Norbert nicht entfleuchen konnte …

Rat- und mutlos lasse ich mich in sicherer Entfernung zum Gehege des Werwolfes auf dem Boden nieder, denn das Monster hat inzwischen mangels anderer Beute beschlossen, dass es mich zum Frühstück verspeisen möchte. Nunmehr hat es begonnen, sich unter dem Gitter zu mir hindurch zu graben. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die Sonne aufgeht, bevor ihm sein Vorhaben gelingt …

Graben? Genau! Was der Werwolf kann, das kann ich auch! Ich hole den Becher, der das Elfenwein-Drachenblut-Gemisch enthielt, mit dem Hagrid mich wieder auf die Beine gebracht hat, und beginne damit die Erde aufzureißen.

Fang gesellt sich bald zu mir und will mir wieder durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch das Gesicht abschlecken, und weil ihm das nicht gelingt, beginnt er auf seiner Seite zu graben.

Obwohl ich Fangs Anhänglichkeit mit gegenüber nie verstanden habe – ich meine, Menschen mögen mich gewöhnlich nicht besonders, Tiere jedoch fast immer (Hagrids neuer Hippogreif mal ausgenommen) – so freue ich mich doch sehr, dass er mir hilft. Unsere gemeinsamen Bemühungen tragen kurz vor Morgengrauen Früchte: Ich kann mich unter dem Stahlgitter hindurch ins Freie schieben!

Ich kraule Fang hinter den Ohren, lasse es zu, dass er mir wild das Gesicht abschleckt und mache mich endlich unter dem wilden Geheul des um seine Beute betrogenen Werwolfes auf in Richtung Schulgelände. Wenn ich schon mal hier bin, kann ich auch gleich meinen Zauberstab bei Dumbledores Grabmal abholen, wo Draco ihn hoffentlich absprachegemäß versteckt haben wird.

„Fang? Fang! Wo bist du? Komm her!", dringt Hagrids Stimme plötzlich durch die frühmorgendliche Stille und lässt die Vögel kurz verstummen. „Fang, du treuloser Saurüde, muss ich dich denn neuerdings dauernd suchen?"

Fang schaut mit seinen treuen Hundeaugen unsicher zu mir auf. Ich streiche ihm zum Abschied sanft über den Kopf.

„Geh!", sage ich leise. „Hab dank für alles!"

Bevor ich seinen ungestümen Zärtlichkeiten ausweichen kann, zieht der riesige Rüde noch einmal schnell und überraschend seine feuchtwarme Zunge über mein Gesicht, und ich wische mir mit dem Ärmel den Hundespeichel ab, während er freudig und sorglos auf seinen Herren zueilt.

Die Bäume in diesem Teil des verbotenen Waldes stehen eng beieinander und sind mit dichtem Unterholz verfilzt, so dass ich ohne meinen Zauberstab nur langsam und recht mühsam vorwärts komme. Gebüsch und Brombeerranken halten mich immer wieder fest und zerkratzen mir Gesicht und Hände, und schon höre ich Hagrids aufgebrachten Schrei: „Der Todesser! Er ist entkommen! – Ich muss die Kinder beschützen!"

Holz splittert, und in der Ferne schwanken die Spitzen einiger Fichten.

„Such, Fang, such! Wir müssen den Mörder und Verräter unbedingt aufspüren, bevor er das Schloss erreichen kann!"

Und Fang, die gute und einfältige Hundeseele, hält das ganze für ein Spiel und macht sich freudig auf, seinen Spielkameraden aufzuspüren …

Ich verdopple meine Anstrengungen und renne, bis die Lungen schmerzen und das Herz mir bis zum Halse schlägt, doch Hagrid mit seinen Riesenkräften und der weitaus besseren Ortskenntnis kommt rasch näher und droht mich einzuholen, bevor ich das Grabmal erreiche und mich mit dem Zauberstab seiner erwehren kann.

Endlich habe ich es geschafft: das Seeufer liegt vor mir, und nicht weit von meiner Position entfernt schimmert der weiße Marmor des Grabmals geheimnisvoll und zugleich unendlich tröstlich durch den Morgennebel. Doch ich habe keine Zeit, mich an diesem Anblick zu erfreuen, denn Hagrid hat mich beinahe eingeholt, ich höre bereits sein Schnaufen und das Knacken der Äste unter seinen Stiefeln …

Etwa auf halbem Wege zwischen Waldrand und Grabmal erreicht mich seine Warnung.

„Bleib stehen, Snape! Keinen Schritt weiter!"

Ich ignoriere ihn. Nur noch ein paar Fuß bis zum Ziel …

„Severus!", ruft er mit gequälter Stimme - das erste Mal, das Hagrid mich beim Vornamen nennt – „Bleib stehen, oder ich muss dich töten! Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du den Kindern etwas antust!"

Ich renne weiter ohne mich umzusehen, denn mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Hagrid es fertig bringt, einem unbewaffneten Mann mit seiner Armbrust in den Rücken zu schießen … außer er meint tatsächlich, die Kinder vor mir retten zu müssen.

Ich schlage zur Sicherheit ein paar Haken wie ein Hase und hoffe inständig, dass Hagrid, falls er in seiner Verzweiflung doch abdrücken sollte, vielleicht nur auf meine Beine zielt… Nur noch wenige Schritte bis zu meinem Zauberstab …

Ein hohes Sirren in der Luft, dann ein Rauschen - ein schreckliches Krächzen, das fast klingt wie ein Schrei!

Rutschend komme ich zum Stehen, wende mich in Panik um und erhasche noch den Anblick eines rotgoldenen Federknäuels, das - von einem Armbrustbolzen mitten in der Brust durchbohrt - wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden plumpst.

„Fawkes!", schreie ich entsetzt. „Fawkes!"

Auf der Stelle mache ich kehrt und renne jetzt so schnell ich kann in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung auf den Phönix zu, um ihn aufzufangen - doch ich komme zu spät!

Ich falle neben dem tödlich getroffenen Vogel auf die Knie und fasse verzweifelt nach seinem Kopf, um ihn zu stützen, und goldenes Phönixblut quillt haltlos zwischen meinen Fingern hindurch, und ich kann die Blutung nicht stillen kann.

„Fawkes! Du darfst nicht sterben! Dein Zyklus war noch nicht vollendet!", fordere ich in tiefster Verzweiflung. Nicht auch noch Fawkes! Nein! _Nein_! _NEIN_!!!

Der Phönix krächzt noch einmal leise, dann sinkt sein Kopf zur Seite, und das wundervolle rotgoldene Gefieder zerfällt nach kurzem Aufflackern unter meinen Händen zu Staub.

Ich krümme mich zusammen, grabe die Hände in die mit Phönixasche bedeckte Erde und schreie, ohne dass ein Ton über meine Lippen dringt.

Irgendwann fasst mich jemand an der Schulter, und ich hebe den Kopf, um in Hagrids bärtiges Gesicht zu blicken.

„Warum hast du das getan?", frage ich noch immer ungläubig, und meine Stimme knirscht wie eine Tür in rostigen Angeln. „Fawkes hatte nichts mit meiner Flucht zu tun! Warum hast du ausgerechnet auf den Phönix geschossen - anstatt auf mich!?"

Hagrids Miene über dem buschigen Bart ist ebenfalls blank vor Entsetzen.

„Ich habe auf deine Beine gezielt, Severus, aber du hast ganz plötzlich einen Haken geschlagen … Der Armbrustbolzen hätte dich genau zwischen den Schulterblättern getroffen, wenn sich Fawkes nicht dazwischen geworfen hätte!"

Ich schlucke heftig und kämpfe gegen ein Gefühl von Unwirklichkeit an. Also habe ich jetzt auch noch Fawkes umgebracht!

„Es tut mir leid!", stammelt Hagrid. „Das wollte ich nicht!"

„Nein, gewiss nicht.", sage ich leise und lasse die Asche des Phönix durch meine Finger rinnen. Fawkes wurde getroffen, als sein Gefieder in voller Pracht stand – vielleicht gibt es ja wenigstens eine winzige Hoffnung …

„Du hättest entkommen können.", sagt Hagrid plötzlich und legt wie beiläufig einen neuen Bolzen in die Armbrust. „Warum bist du nicht längst über alle Berge?"

Ich ignoriere das Knacken, mit dem die gespannte Armbrustsehne einrastet, und taste weiter im Gras nach der Asche des Phönix.

„Was spielt das noch für eine Rolle?", frage ich müde.

„Mehr als du denkst.", antwortet der Halbriese und schwenkt die Armbrust in meine Richtung, so dass der Bolzen jetzt auf mein Brustbein zeigt.

Im Grase piepst etwas, und mein Herz macht einen ganz unglaublichen Satz.

„Fawkes?!", rufen der Wildhüter und ich gleichzeitig.

„Tschilp!", antwortet zu Hagrids Füßen der hässlichste, mickrige, nackteste Jungphönix, den ich in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen habe. Fang tritt zu uns und schnüffelt vorsichtig an dem Küken, bevor er es mit seiner rauen Zunge ableckt.

Sanft schiebe ich den Saurüden zur Seite und nehme den neugeborenen Fawkes in die zitternden Hände. Ich kann mich an wenige Gelegenheiten erinnern, zu denen ich so glücklich war wie jetzt.

„Was sollte das denn werden?", schelte ich mit leisem Vorwurf den nackten, fröstelnden Vogel, der sich vertrauensvoll in meine Hand kuschelt, und befreie ihn behutsam von einem Rest der Eierschale, die noch an seinem Schnabel klebt. „Du weißt doch genau, dass du nur unsterblich bist, wenn dein Zyklus sich dem Ende entgegenneigt!"

Fawkes krächzt etwas Unverständliches und reibt seinen Kopf an meinem Arm.

„Gib ihn mir! Ich werde ihn in meiner Hütte aufpäppeln, bis er wieder fliegen kann.", sagt Hagrid und wischt sich mit seinem riesigen, rotgewürfelten Taschentuch die Tränen vom Gesicht.

Vorsichtig lasse ich das zerbrechliche Phönixküken in das weiche Fell seiner Wildhütertasche gleiten, wo Fawkes sogleich den Kopf unter die Flügel steckt und einschlummert.

Als Hagrid seinen Kopf hebt und mich voller Wildhüterstolz anlächelt, begegne ich seinem Blick mit großem Ernst.

„Ich werde jetzt zu Dumbledores Grabmal gehen und mir meinen Zauberstab zurückholen, den jemand dort für mich versteckt hat!", stelle ich ruhig fest. „Du magst versuchen, mich daran zu hindern – doch wisse, Hagrid, Hüter der Schlüssel von Hogwarts: Ich werde kämpfen bis zum letzten Atemzug."

Hagrids Augen weiten sich, und die Hand, die immer noch die Armbrust umklammert, bebt so heftig, dass jeder im Umkreis von 50 Fuß um seine Gesundheit fürchten muss.

Ohne weitere Erklärung drehe ich mich um, straffe die Schultern und schreite ruhig auf das Grabmal zu, in dem Dumbledore nun schon so lange begraben liegt.

Die Zeit nimmt eine besondere Konfiguration an und dehnt und streckt sich und macht Schritte und Sekunden zu winzigen Unendlichkeiten.

Kein Bolzen trifft mich in den Rücken, und so lege ich endlich vorsichtig meine ausgestreckte Hand auf den weißen Marmor. Das steinerne Bildnis Dumbledores fühlt sich kühl und fest an unter meinen zitternden Fingern.

„Ich bin angekommen, Albus.", flüstere ich tonlos. „Und nun hilf mir!"

Tausend Gedanken und Erinnerungen schießen mir durch den Kopf, und ich möchte schreien und weinen und ihn umarmen und in blindem Zorn auf den Marmor einschlagen, und alles zur selben Zeit.

„Du hast gewusst, was du mir antust, nicht wahr?", frage ich das steinerne Gesicht. „Doch du wolltest nicht zulassen, dass ich einen Rückzieher mache!"

Das Grabmal öffnet die steinernen Augen und wendet mir sein Haupt zu. Langsam entfalten sich die schlanken Hände Dumbledores, und zwischen den weiten Ärmeln des Gewandes kommt mein Zauberstab zum Vorschein.

Ich nehme den Zauberstab aus den marmornen Händen von Dumbledores Ebenbild, und da ist mir, als flüstere der Wind in mein Ohr: „Ich kann dir nichts ersparen – doch ich werde bei dir sein!"

Hagrid ist stumm zu mir an das Grabmal getreten, und schweigend beobachten wir, wie der steinerne Dumbledore sein Gewand ordnet und die Hände friedlich auf der Brust faltet, so dass er aussieht wie zuvor. Doch dann, im letzten Moment, bevor die Statue wieder zu ewiger, heiterer Ruhe erstarrt, dreht Dumbledore noch einmal ganz kurz den Kopf und zwinkert uns zu.

Bedächtig stecke ich den Zauberstab in den Umhang und will mich schweigend zum Gehen wenden, als Hagrid mich am Arm packt.

„Du hast etwas vergessen, Severus Snape!"

Ich halte inne. „Tatsächlich?", frage ich ausdruckslos.

„Ja.", bestätigt Hagrid, umklammert meinen Arm wie eine Stahlzwinge und kramt in den Taschen seines Maulwurffellmantels. „Das hier!"

Er streckt mir die Pranke hin, und in seinem Handteller liegt das Amulett, das mir Tricky geschenkt hatte.

„Woher hast du das?", frage ich scharf und schnappe danach.

Hagrids Reaktion ist schnell wie eine Wieselfalle, und er fängt meine Hand mit dem Amulett darin mit seiner Riesenpranke.

„Genau das wollte ich dich auch fragen.", sagt er leise. „Du trugst das Amulett um den hals, als ich dich aus dem Wasser zog. – Wem hast du es gestohlen?"

Also bin ich jetzt nicht nur ein Mörder und Verräter, sondern auch noch ein Dieb!

„Ich bekam dieses Amulett von einer Hauselfe geschenkt. Sie heißt Tricky. Sie ist irgendwie mit Dobby, Potters beschränktem Hauselfenfreund, verwandt." Ich nicke dem Wildhüter auffordernd zu, denn jetzt ist er an der Reihe.

Hagrid nickt langsam. „Das könnte passen. Ich gab im letzten Herbst etwas von dem Haar an Dobby, weil er mich im Auftrag eines Freundes darum bat."

„Tricky sagte, es sei Haar vom Haupte und vom Barte des Propheten.", erkläre ich ratlos darüber, wie ausgerechnet Hagrid an so etwas Merkwürdiges und Eigenartiges gelangt sein soll. Haar vom Einhornschweif oder meinetwegen sogar von einem Zentaur, aber das …?

„Ich habe Dumbledore in sein Grab gebettet und ihm eine Strähne vom Haupthaar und von seinem langen weißen Bart abgeschnitten, um seiner zu gedenken. Das ist bei meinen Leuten so Sitte.", meint der Halbriese verlegen ob dieses merkwürdigen Brauches. „Dobby bat mich inständig um „Haar vom Haupte und vom Barte des Propheten". Ich habe dem Hauself ein wenig von Dumbledores Haar abgegeben, denn er versicherte, es handele sich um eine Angelegenheit auf Leben und Tod."

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht.

„Er sprach die Wahrheit. Ohne Trickys Amulett wäre ich gestorben!"

Hagrids käferschwarze Augen begegnen den meinen, und ganz langsam löst er den Griff seiner riesigen Pranke, mit der er meine Hand umklammert hält.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum das alles geschehen ist und Dumbledore sterben musste – aber ich weiß, dass du noch derselbe bist, mit dem ich all die Jahre hindurch in Hogwarts gelebt habe. - Und der, den ich kenne, würde niemals einem der Schüler ein Leid zufügen!", sagt er sehr leise.

Schweigend hänge ich mir das Amulett wieder um den Hals, wo es unter dem Hemd verschwindet.

Hagrid räuspert sich, und seine Stimme gewinnt ihre dröhnende Kraft zurück. „Mach dir keine Sorgen mehr, Severus: Ich werde bezeugen, dass du noch auf unserer Seite kämpfst! McGonagall wird uns ganz gewiss unterstützen, sobald sie wieder gesund ist, und Lupin natürlich auch! Ich habe Harry ohnehin nicht glauben wollen, dass ausgerechnet du Dumbledore getötet haben solltest- der arme Junge war ja völlig mit den Nerven am Ende, so dass ihm seine Fantasie wohl einen Streich gespielt hat! Die Zauberwelt muss wissen, dass du noch zu uns gehörst, und natürlich wird sich das Missverständnis mit Dumbledores Tod schnell aufklären! Das Zaubereiministerium …"

Ich unterbreche ihn scharf. „Nein! Auf gar keinen Fall! Du darfst _niemandem_ von mir erzählen!"

Hagrid starrt mich verständnislos an.

„Aber sie werden dich jagen und töten, Severus! Die Leute hassen und fürchten dich beinahe so sehr wie Du-weißt-schon-wen!"

„Sein Name ist Voldemort.", berichtige ich mechanisch. „Und es ist mir egal, was die Leute über mich denken. Aber wenn Voldemort erfährt, dass ich nicht tot bin, wird er mich finden. Nein, es ist viel besser, wenn ich in den Augen der Welt weiterhin tot oder ein Mörder bin, und so muss es auch bleiben!"

„Was hat Du-weißt-schon-wer mit dir angestellt, das er dich für tot halten muss?", fragt Hagrid besorgt.

Ich grinse zynisch. „Er hat mir angeboten, mich unsterblich zu machen. Zuerst wollte er mir helfen, einen Teil meiner Seele in einem Horkrux zu verschließen. Nach einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung hat er es sich dann anders überlegt und wollte mich, genau wie den bewusstlosen Lupin, zu einem Inferius machen. Mir sagten beide Varianten der Unsterblichkeit nicht besonders zu, und ich musste sein Angebot leider ablehnen. Denn Rest kennst du – du hast Remus und mich schließlich mit Hilfe der Meermenschen aufgefischt!" Ich ordne meine Kleidung und blicke suchend zum Horizont. Die Sonne geht soeben auf, und bald werden die Schulgründe von Hogwarts mit Schülern bevölkert sein. Zeit zu verschwinden.

„Hagrid – wirst du dieses Geheimnis bewahren, wie du auch mein anderes Geheimnis all die Jahre hindurch getreu gehütet hast? Wirst du mir diesen Dienst erweisen?" Es fällt mir, wie immer, schwer, jemanden um etwas zu bitten, und meine Stimme klingt flacher als sonst.

Hagrid nickt schwer, und er zieht dabei ein seltsames Gesicht, als sei ich eines seiner wilden Biester, um das er sich Sorgen machen müsse.

„Ich werde deine Geheimnisse für alle Zeiten sicher bewahren wie die Schlüssel von Hogwarts.", verspricht er und legt mir die Riesenhand schwer auf die Schulter. „Leb wohl, Severus Snape - und möge dein Mut dich niemals verlassen!"

Ex factis, non ex dictis amici pensandi


	33. Wehe den Besiegten

Kapitel 33. Wehe den Besiegten

Ich appariere vor die Tore von Malfoy Manor in der Hoffnung, ein paar Stunden lang bei Narcissa Unterschlupf zu finden und mich ein wenig erholen zu können, bevor ich mir ein neues Versteck suche. Die letzten Ereignisse haben mich doch ziemlich mitgenommen, und mir ist noch lebhaft in Erinnerung, wie lange und nachhaltig ich außer Gefecht gesetzt war, als ich die Warnsignale meines Körpers das letzte Mal ignoriert habe …

Die Hauselfe, die das majestätische Eingangsportal bewacht, rümpft bei meinem Anblick die Nase und teilt mir sehr von oben herab mit – eine erstaunliche Leistung für ein Wesen, das mir nicht mal bis zur Hüfte reicht -, Bettler und Hausierer seien in Malfoy Manor nicht erwünscht. Als ich verzweifelt insistiere, die Hausherrin persönlich sprechen zu wollen, rümpft die Elfe die Nase und schlägt dann zögerlich vor, ich möge es mal am Dienstboteneingang versuchen: Mylady Malfoy sei großzügig, und vielleicht falle aus der Küche eine heiße Suppe für mich ab.

Da ich mich inzwischen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten kann, drehe ich mich wortlos auf dem Absatz um, wanke einmal um das Herrenhaus herum und steige auf der Rückseite des Hauses die windschiefen Stufen zum Dienstboteneingang herab in den Keller.

Die dortige Hauselfe ist gnädiger. Sie scheint ebenfalls erschrocken über meine Erscheinung, aber als sie bemerkt, wie meine zitternden Hände sich um die heiße Suppenschüssel legen, holt sie ganz von sich aus noch einen Kanten Brot und einen Krug heißes Butterbier, das gut sein soll gegen Erkältung, wie sie mir im Plauderton mitteilt.

In der Küche ist es warm, und es duftet nach frisch gebackenem Kuchen, gerösteten Maroni und frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee. Ein Rudel Hauselfen sitzt plaudernd und essend am anderen Ende des langen, blank gescheuerten Holztisches, und hin und wieder wirft mir eine von ihnen einen verschämten Seitenblick zu.

Soweit ist es schon gekommen, dass Hauselfen mit mir Mitleid haben.

Das Feuer im Herd knistert, und zusammen mit der heißen Suppe im Magen mir wird langsam wieder warm - und schläfrig. Ich schiebe die Suppenschüssel zur Seite, verschränke die Arme auf dem Tisch und lege den Kopf darauf, um ein paar Sekunden die Augen schließen zu können. Hier ist alles so friedlich, so normal, so verflucht heimelig wie in der Küche von Hogwarts …

Als ich aufwache, hat mir jemand eine Decke um die Schultern gelegt, und Narcissa sitzt neben mir auf dem Küchenstuhl, während die Hauselfen hin- und herwuseln und geschäftig damit beschäftigt sind, fleißig zu erscheinen …

„Narcissa!", krächze ich, während ich mir das Haar aus dem Gesicht streiche. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich deine Angestellten noch immer belästige! Ich sollte längst fort sein …" Ich schlage die Decke zurück und merke, dass meine Gelenke knirschen und knacken wie rostige Scharniere. Im Dezember im Meer zu baden ist nicht besonders gesundheitsfördernd.

Narcissas Gesicht ist schön und vornehm wie eh und je und noch eine Spur blasser als sonst, beinahe so wie vor einer Ewigkeit in Spinner's End, als sie mir unbewusst und ungewollt mit den Worten des unbrechbaren Schwures jene Schlinge um den Hals legte, die sich schließlich zuziehen sollte und aus der es kein Entkommen für mich und damit für Albus Dumbledore gab. Ach, Narcissa …

Narcissa legt ihre schlanke weiße Hand auf meinen Arm.

„Bleib, Severus! Lucius befürchtete schon, du seiest tot! Nachdem der Dunkle Lord allein und in entsetzlicher Wut von eurem gemeinsamen Ausflug zurückgekehrt ist, sich in seinen Räumen eingeschlossen hat und für niemanden zu sprechen war … Ich bin ja so froh, dass du noch lebst! Lucius hat sich solche Vorwürfe gemacht, dass er dich allein mit dem Dunklen Lord hat ziehen lassen, ohne in der Todesserversammlung einzugreifen! Oh, Severus, was hast du uns nur für einen Schreck eingejagt!", sprudelt es nur so aus ihr heraus, und ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen.

„Unkraut vergeht nicht, das weißt du doch.", entgegne ich und drücke vorsichtig ihre Hand, die so fein und zerbrechlich scheint wie edelstes chinesisches Porzellan.

Die Elfe, die mich am Eingang so hochnäsig abgewiesen hat, erscheint hinter der Hausherrin, räuspert sich verdruckst und wirft mir aus seinen untertassengroßen Augen dabei einen flehenden Blick zu.

„Ja? Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", frag Narcissa unwirsch. „Kann man in diesem Haushalt mit seinen Gästen nicht mal eine Minute ungestört sein?"

„Mylady, die Eule, die Ihr an Mylord geschickt habt, ist zurück."

Narcissa nickt.

„Gut. Die Sekretärelfe soll ein neues Pergament aufsetzen und meinem Ehemann berichten, dass sein alter Onkel … nennen wir ihn Tobias Prince … inzwischen bei uns eingetroffen sei. Die Gesundheit seines Verwandten sei ein wenig angeschlagen – nichts Ernstes jedoch - also hätte seinen den verehrten Onkel eingeladen, die Weihnachtsfeiertage bei uns in Malfoy Manor zu verbringen!" Narcissa strahlt mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Das ist viel zu gefährlich! Ich bringe Euch alle in Gefahr!", protestiere ich und will mich erheben, doch Narcissa drückt mich zurück auf die Küchenbank, was ihr zu meinem Entsetzen auch gelingt.

„Das, Severus, ist mir völlig egal! Lucius wird vom Ministerium gejagt, hast du das vergessen? Aber du hast unserem Sohn geholfen, als er in größter Gefahr schwebte, und ich warte schon lange auf eine Gelegenheit, mich erkenntlich zeigen zu können. Außerdem würde mir meine Schwester Andromeda mir niemals verzeihen …" Sie errötet und beißt sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Unterlippe.

Ich lächle schief. „Sehr großzügig von dir, Narcissa. Wenn ich dich und Lucius nicht hätte …", versuche ich mich gerührt zu bedanken.

Narcissa wedelt meine Worte mit einer eleganten Handbewegung fort, als verscheuche sie einen lästigen Gartengnom, und klatscht dann an die Hauselfen gewandt in die Hände.

„Hopphopp, was steht ihr hier alle herum und glotzt? Habt ihr keine Arbeit? Richtet für den Herrn Tobias Prince das blaue Gästezimmer! Tragt heißes Wasser in sein Bad und wärmt die Handtücher! Lazy, du suchst ein paar Sachen meines Mannes heraus, die unserem Gast passen könnten! Clumsy – ich wünsche, dass du ihm jeden, aber auch jeden Wunsch von den Augen abliest, solange er auf Malfoy Manor weilt! Und jetzt, huschhusch, an die Arbeit, ihr faules Elfenpack!"

Clumsy knickst vor mir und schaut mich aus wässrigen Augen heraus erwartungsvoll an, während die übrigen Hauselfen auseinander springen und hektisch zu ihren Aufgaben eilen.

Weihnachten im Kreise der Familie Malfoy ist eine interessante, nach all den Geschehnissen der letzten Monate beinahe unwirkliche Erfahrung für mich. Draußen schneit es unaufhörlich und eine jungfräuliche Schneedecke verwandelt den hochherrschaftlichen Park von Malfoy Manor und seine Zinnen und Türmchen in ein Postkartenidyll. Das ganze Haus ist mit Tannenzweigen und glitzerndem Weihnachtsschmuck herausgeputzt, und durch die Gänge zieht ein verführerischer Duft nach Plätzchen und Bratäpfeln.

Ich stehe am Fenster und muss zurückdenken an die Weihnachtstage zu Hause bei meinen Eltern, wo es immer ähnlich gut roch, nachdem Mutter Weihnachtsplätzchen gebacken hatte. Am St. Stephen's Day gab es immer Kaninchenbraten, was etwas Besonderes war, denn Fleisch war teuer und wir bekamen ja sonst nicht so viel davon zu sehen. Ich spielte am Weihnachtsmorgen mit meinen Geschenken und las in den neuen Büchern, die ich unter dem Christbaum vorgefunden hatte, Vater vergnügte sich mit dem Schummel-Kartenspiel oder dem Wundertüten-Zauberzylinder aus Zonkos, die ich ihm geschenkt hatte, während Mutter sich unentwegt heimlich und mit schlechtem Gewissen wegen ihrer „schlanken Linie" von Victor Crabbes selbst gezauberten Pralinen bediente…

Beschämt betrachte ich mein Exemplar des Zweiwegespiegels, den mir Lucius zum Fest geschenkt hat und dessen Gegenstück er selbst besitzt. Als ich mich bei meinem Freund bedanke und unglücklich erkläre, ich hätte leider nichts außer meinen leeren Händen vorzuweisen, bemerkt Lucius leichthin, ich habe ihm dieses Jahr schon die Freiheit geschenkt, und die sei ihm bei weitem mehr wert als aller Schnickschnack, den man für Geld kaufen könne …

Lucius und Narcissa stehen im Kaminzimmer am Fenster, jeder mit einem Glas Elfenwein in der Hand. Sie haben einander jeweils den freien Arm um die Hüften geschlungen und betrachten gemeinsam das aufregende Farbspiel des Sonnenuntergangs, während die Sängerin Celestina Warbeck aus dem Grammophon in der Ecke mit unerträglich süßlicher Stimme säuselt:

„Oh, komm und rühr meinen Kessel,

bist du einer, der's richtig macht,

koch ich dir heiße, starke Liebe,

die dich warm hält heute Nacht!"

Meine Gastgeber scheinen sich jedoch nicht an Celestinas rührseliger Darbietung zu stören - im Gegenteil wenden sie sich nun wie auf einen geheimen, für alle anderen unhörbaren Befehl vom Anblick des blutroten Sonnenuntergangs ab und blicken einander tief in die Augen.

Lucius Hand gleitet dabei wie zufällig über Narcissas schlanken Rücken bis tief hinunter, und wie beiläufig zieht er seine Frau fest und beinahe fordernd an sich.

Narcissa hingegen schüttelt anmutig das silberblonde Haar aus dem Gesicht, legt den Kopf leicht schräg und schaut herausfordernd und mit einem seltsamen, leicht spöttischen Zug um die Lippen hinauf in Lucius eisgraue Augen, in die sich das Glitzern eines Jägers im Angesicht lohnender Beute geschlichen hat …

Das Feuer im Kamin knistert.

Lucius stellt beiläufig sein Glas auf den Rand eines Beistelltischchens, wo es wackelt, hinunterkippt und unbemerkt in tausend winzige Scherben zerschellt, während Narcissas schlanke Finger den Weinkelch nebst Inhalt achtlos in die Kissen der Chaiselongue fallen lassen, und das Ehepaar Malfoy versinkt selbstvergessen in einem langen, langen Kuss …

„In ihrem Alter! - Das muss _peinlich_ sein!", bemerkt Draco neben mir mit der unbewussten Arroganz der Jugend, und versucht vergeblich, mit dem ausladenden Ledersessel, in dem er sitzt, zu verschmelzen.

„Das muss _Liebe_ sein!", berichtige ich sanft und tippe ihm auffordernd auf die Schulter. „Komm, Draco, wir sind hier überflüssig. Lass uns in die Bibliothek gehen und eine Partie Zauberschach spielen."

Draco scheint beim Schach nicht bei der Sache und lässt seine Figuren beinahe widerstandslos von mir dahinmetzeln. Ich runzle die Stirn über sein ungewohntes Verhalten sowie über das Problem, ihn wenigstens eine Partie gewinnen zu lassen, ohne dass er es bemerkt …

„Ich gehe nicht zurück nach Hogwarts!", stellt er plötzlich unvermittelt fest und fegt den Bauern, den er soeben erobert hat, mit einer heftigen Handbewegung vom Brett.

Ich hebe erstaunt die Brauen. „Warum das? - Liebeskummer?", tippe ich.

Draco schnaubt verächtlich. „Wenn's nur so einfach wäre …" Er versinkt wieder in brütendes Schweigen, zieht die Füße an den Körper und umschlingt die Beine mit den Armen, als müsse er sich vor dem Angriff eines imaginären Gegners schützen.

„Also?", dränge ich sanft und beschäftige mich angelegentlich mit meinen Figuren, wobei ich es tunlichst vermeide, in seine Richtung zu blicken.

Draco schmort noch einige Minuten in brütendem Schweigen, dann platzt er heraus: „Der Dunkle Lord ist abgrundtief böse! Er ist furchtbar, schrecklich, feige, hinterhältig, grausam … Ich _hasse_ ihn!"

Ich nehme meine schwarze Dame vom Brett und betrachte sie eingehend.

„Oh, tatsächlich.", bemerke ich kühl. „Und nachdem du zu diesem Ergebnis gekommen bist – wie auch immer es zustande kam – muss ich dich natürlich fragen, was du mit dieser Erkenntnis anfangen willst …"

Draco hebt das Gesicht und blickt mich aus riesengroßen dunkelgrauen Augen mit tiefen Schatten darunter verzweifelt an.

„Das weiß ich nicht – ich habe keine Ahnung! Aber ich kann nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und dem Dunklen Lord dabei helfen, meine Freunde, meine Schulkameraden, meine Lehrer umzubringen! Ich will nicht …" Er bricht ab, und sein Gesicht ist totenbleich, als er mich nun mit blutunterlaufenen Augen anstarrt wie ein Wahnsinniger. „Werden sie mich verraten, Sir, oder werden sie mir helfen?"

Ich stelle bedächtig die Dame zurück auf das Schachspiel.

„Hast du mit deinem Vater bereits über dein Problem gesprochen?", frage ich sachlich.

Draco schüttelt stumm den Kopf.

„Das solltest du aber! Du wirst sehen, dass dein Vater, so streng er auch sonst bei deiner Erziehung sein mag, ein durchaus verständiger Mann ist." Ich fasse nach Dracos Kinn, dass ihm in stummer Verzweiflung auf die Brust gesunken ist, und hebe es vorsichtig hoch. „Vertrau mir!" Ich grinse mit einem Hauch Spott darin.

Es dauert einige Zeit, bis die Erkenntnis zu Dracos gequältem, immerfort im Teufelskreis rasenden Verstand hindurchsickert. Seine Augen weiten sich.

„Sie wissen es – … und Vater ebenfalls! Ihr beide seid _Verräter_!"

Ich verziehe spöttisch die Lippen.

„Aber nicht doch, Draco! _Ich_ bin ganz ohne Zweifel ein Verräter – dein Vater jedoch ist lediglich mein Freund und behält das Vertrauen des Dunklen Lords. Darum hat dein Vater dir ja auch vor deiner Ankunft in Malfoy Manor den Schwur abverlangt, keiner Menschenseele zu erzählen, dass ich noch am Leben bin …"

Draco beugt sich vor, und sein Gesicht brennt vor Anspannung. „Und sie werden den Dunklen Lord töten? Ich weiß, dass sie das können, wenn sie nur wollen! Niemand sonst wäre in der Lage, _IHM_ die Stirn zu bieten!"

Ich seufze leise.

„Die Dinge sind … kompliziert.", antworte ich schließlich mit Bedacht und denke an die Prophezeiung, die besagt, dass herannaht „_der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, denen geboren ist, die dem Dunklen Lord dreimal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt_ …" Mein Geburtstag ist im Januar.

Dracos Hände zittern nun so heftig, dass er versehentlich die von ihm geschlagenen Schachfiguren vom Tisch fegt, doch er bemerkt es nicht einmal.

„Zumindest werde ich es mit all meinem Wissen und Zauberkräften versuchen.", ergänze ich mit einem Augenzwinkern, um meinen Worten ihre verhängnisvolle Bedeutsamkeit zu nehmen, und lege beruhigend meine Hand auf die seine. Dracos Finger zucken vor Anspannung. „Ich muss klug und vorsichtig vorgehen – _slytherin_ natürlich. Der Tag der Entscheidung ist nahe, und es wäre mir eine große Beruhigung, Draco, falls du bis dahin nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und auf deine Schulkameraden und McGonagall Acht geben könntest!"

„Der Dunkle Lord hat sich letzte Woche bereits zum stellvertretenden Direktor ernennen lassen und führt die Amtsgeschäfte, solange McGonagall bewusstlos ist.", antwortet Draco. „Er hat am Tag meiner Abreise den Halbriesen Hagrid nicht nur als Lehrer, sondern auch als Wildhüter gefeuert und verfügt, das dieser die Schlossgründe bis zum Neujahrsmorgen verlassen haben muss! Ich denke, Professor Flittwick ist der nächste, den er zum Verlassen der Schule zwingen wird …"

„Umso wichtiger ist es, dass du mir unverzüglich Bescheid gibst, sobald im Schloss ungewöhnliche Dinge vor sich gehen! Nutze den Koboldkalender, den ich dir geschenkt habe! Mit dem Zweiwegespiegel kann dein Vater mich benachrichtigen, sobald Voldemort Befehl zum Aufstand gegen das Zaubereiministerium gibt! Voldemort wird McGonagall beseitigen und von Hogwarts aus den Kampf gegen seine Gegner führen – und er hat all die Kinder in der Schule als Geiseln in seiner Hand …!"

Auf Dracos Arm erscheint eine Gänsehaut, und er fröstelt.

„Beim Grindelwald!", flüstert er. „Warum habe ich mich im letzten Jahr nicht Direktor Dumbledore anvertraut? Ich wollte ihn töten, und dabei hat er die ganze Zeit über versucht, mir die Augen zu öffnen! Was habe ich nur getan …?!", haucht er verzweifelt.

„Nichts, was sich nicht wieder ausbügeln ließe!", antworte ich sachlich. „Im Gegensatz zu mir hast du keine Schuld auf dich geladen – ich war einst leider nicht so klug, und darum muss ich die Suppe, die ich mir eingebrockt habe, auch auslöffeln." Da Draco den Mund öffnet, um nochmals seine aktive Hilfe im Kampf gegen Voldemort anzubieten, setze ich hinzu: „Ich ganz _allein_, Draco!"

Der junge Malfoy schließt den Mund wieder und atmet ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, um seine Fassung zurück zu gewinnen.

„Ihr nennt Ihr-wisst-schon-wen nicht mehr den Dunklen Lord …", bemerkt er schließlich mit beherrschter, ruhiger Stimme. „Habt ihr denn keine Angst vor einem Zweikampf mit ihm?"

„Nein. Nicht mehr.", antworte ich ruhig – und das ist die Wahrheit.

Der Sylvestermorgen dämmert mit einem Himmel so blutrot wie Armageddon und so eisig wie Ragnarök.

Mit einer unguten Vorahnung verlasse ich Spinner's End, wo ich ein paar meiner Sachen abgeholt und frische Kleidung zum Wechseln besorgt habe, und als ich wieder in Malfoy Manor eintreffe, kommt mir Narcissa bereits völlig aufgelöst entgegen.

„Ein Todesser war eben bei uns und hat Lucius mitgenommen - der Aufstand beginnt! Lucius wurde zum Zaubereiministerium beordert und soll dort Umbridge, Weasley und Shacklebolt ausschalten!"

Nun, _das_ hätte weitaus schlimmer kommen können … Lucius und ich haben verschiedene Szenarien bereits durchgespielt – dieses natürlich auch – und darum ist mein Freund darauf vorbereitet, diejenigen, die sich uns abtrünnigen Todessern in den letzten Wochen angeschlossen haben, mit den Kräften des Phönixordens und des Zaubereiministeriums zu verbinden und gemeinsam mit Crabbes und Goyles Riesenfreunden gegen Lord Voldemort und die ihm treuen Todesser wie die Lestranges ins Feld zu ziehen!

Mein Koboldkalender brennt in der Tasche meines Umhangs. Mit fliegenden Fingern blättere ich auf die Seite mit Dracos Nachrichten und lese, dass der aufmerksame Professor Flitwick in der vergangenen Nacht in letzter Sekunde einen beinahe tödlichen Anschlag auf die endlich wieder aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, jedoch noch sehr schwache Professor McGonagall mittels eines vergifteten Apfels verhindern konnte.

Ich mische Dracos Haar in ein Fläschchen mit Vielsafttrank, nehme einen kräftigen Schluck des Gebräus und appariere vor die Tore von Hogwarts, um über den unterirdischen Zugang vom See her – genau, wie die Schüler an ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts – in die Schule zu gelangen. Der Vielsafttrank wird nicht lange vorhalten, aber lange genug, bis dass ich unerkannt in das Schoss gelangt sein werde!

Von weitem höre ich bereits Kampfeslärm, und die Stimme von Firenze, dem Zentaur, ruft über das Einstürzen einer Mauer: „Alle Schüler bringen sich in der großen Halle in Sicherheit! Rasch, rasch, lauft! Professor Flitwick und ich können diesen Gang nicht mehr lange gegen die Todesser verteidigen!"

Ich höre verängstigte Kinderstimmen durcheinander schreien, jemand – offenbar eine Gruppe Erstklässler, weint herzzerreißend, bis Professor Sprout sich ihrer erbarmt und die schluchzenden und zu Tode verängstigten Schüler mit sich in Richtung zur großen Halle zieht.

Hinter mir stürzt mich großem Getöse eine Mauer ein und gibt zwischen all dem Staub und Schutt einen bemerkenswerten Anblick frei: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley sowie Miss Neunmalklug Hermine Granger halten etwas in den Händen, was wie riesige, glänzende Salatschüsseln aussieht. Ausgehend von etwas, dass ich von meinem Standpunkt aus nicht erkennen kann, werden brennende Strahlen kreuz und quer durch die Gänge geschleudert und zertrümmern alles, auf das sie Treffen. Der Gang hinauf zur Großen Halle ähnelt bereits einem Schlachtfeld oder einem Trümmerhaufen, und immer noch richten die glühenden Strahlen weitere Verwüstung an.

Ich spähe vorsichtig um die Ecke – der Vielsafttrank hat bereits seine Wirkung verloren, und ich möchte nicht riskieren, erkannt zu werden, bevor ich Lord Voldemort in seiner Tarnung als Professor Dorian Hide, Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, ausfindig gemacht habe, um ihn endlich zum Zauberduell herausfordern zu können – und zwar dieses Mal unter fairen Bedingungen und mit meinem eigenen Zauberstab! Vor lauter Staub und Rauch kann ich kaum etwas erkennen.

„Rabastan!", ereifert eine mir nur allzu bekannte weibliche Stimme empört. „Ich dachte, die Zauberstäbe, die Meister Olivander in deinem Gefängnis mit Naginis Schlangenhaut versehen hat, könnten nicht mehr gegen uns kämpfen!"

Ich grinse in mich hinein – mir war seinerzeit durchaus aufgefallen, dass die Schlangenhaut, die vorgeblich von Nagini stammen sollte, aussah wie gefärbte Baumschlange, und überdies braune Farbspuren hinterließ, als ich sie zwischen meinen Fingern zerrieb… Olivander ist weder so harmlos noch so gutmütig wie er auf den ersten Blick in seine sanften Mondaugen hin erscheinen mag, und der Dunkle Lord hätte gut daran getan, den Zauberstabmeister nicht zu unterschätzen!

„Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das passieren konnte!", brüllt Rabastan Lestrange erschrocken und wütend zugleich. „Pass auf, wo du hinblickst, Bellatrix! Der Dunkle Lord hat doch versprochen, sie könnten uns gar nicht … Nein, sieh nicht zu mir herüber, auf keinen Fall! Bellatrix! BELLA..." Mitten im Wort bricht das Geschrei abrupt ab.

Mir wird mulmig, und ich will gerade den Kopf zurückziehen, da donnert neben mir einer der glühenden Flüche in die Wand.

Ich ducke mich augenblicklich weg und angele nach einem zerbrochenen Zinnteller, der zwar als Essgeschirr nicht mehr taugt, jedoch aufgrund seiner glänzenden Oberfläche als Spiegel dienen kann. Vorsichtig hebe ich die Scherbe in die Maueröffnung – und mir bietet sich ein Bild des Grauens: Bellatrix Lestrange, an sich schon eine atemberaubende, dominante Persönlichkeit, trägt ein diamantfunkelndes Diadem auf dem Kopf – und nicht nur dass: Ihr schweres, glänzendes dunkles Haar hat sich in lauter züngelnde, zischende Schlangen verwandelt, die mit ihren weit geöffneten Rachen ihr Antlitz umkränzen wie einst das der Gorgone Medusa!

„Wo bist du, Harry Potter? Tleines Babylein, Potti-Schucki! Komm her zu Tante Bellatrix – ich will dich endlich töten wie deinen Paten, meinen blutsverräterischen Cousin Sirius, der die Dummheit beging, sich mir im Zaubereiministerium in den Weg zu stellen …!"

„Jetzt, Harry!", ruft Ronals Weasley und hebt seine glänzende Salatschüssel hoch über den Kopf.

Ich sehe verschwommen in dem Zinnteller gespiegelt einen weiteren grellen Lichtblitz, dann folgt ein Krachen wie ein Paukenschlag - und die Decke stürzt auf Bellatrix und ihr sich windendes, zischendes Gorgonenhaupt herab, zertrümmert das diamantbesetzte Diadem auf ihrem Kopf und begräbt die mächtige Hexe aus dem Hause Black unter einem tonnenschweren Pfeiler von Hogwarts!

„Nein! Bellatrix! Liebste!", schreit Rodolphus gequält. „Nein! NEIN!"

Ich entschließe mich, alle Vorsicht fahren zu lassen und wieder mit eigenen Augen durch die Maueröffnung zu spähen, und sehe gerade noch, wie Harry Potter und seine Freunde eine Gruppe Todesser verfolgen, die zu fliehen versucht, jetzt, nachdem ihre Anführerin Bellatrix unter den Steinen begraben liegt.

Kurz entschlossen klettere ich durch den Spalt, um die Todesser ebenfalls zu verfolgen und davon abzuhalten, die Kinder in der großen Halle zu verletzen – und blicke in die Augen von Rodolphus Lestrange.

„Severus Snape!", schnappt der verblüfft nach Luft. „Wir dachten, du seiest tot!"

„Zu früh gefreut!", versetze ich kühl. „Gib mir deinen Zauberstab – Askaban wartet auf dich und deine Frau"

Rodolphus lächelt ein abgrundtief trauriges Lächeln und deutet auf die tiefe Wunde an seiner Seite, aus der unaufhörlich und unstillbar Blut und damit sein Leben heraus rinnt.

„Meine Bellatrix wird ebenfalls nirgendwo mehr hingehen – dieses grauenvolle Diadem, das der Dunkle Lord ihr vor unserem Angriff schenkte, hat sie in ein grauenvolles Monster verwandelt, dessen sengender Blick alles und jedes zerstören muss, auf das er trifft. und ich war nicht schnell genug, ihr im Fallen auszuweichen, genau wie Rabastan! Doch jetzt liegt meine Schöne, meine Wunderbare, meine _Einzige_ hier unter dem Stein begraben und stirbt mir weg." Und Rodolphus Lestrange, der ohne jede Gefühlsregung dabei zugesehen haben soll, wie seine Frau Frank und Alice Longbottom in den Wahnsinn folterte, legt sein Gesicht an das grässlich entstellte, schlangengekrönte Haupt der einen und einzigen Königin seines Herzens, während ihm lautlos die Tränen an den von Askaban und Feuerwhisky gezeichneten Tränensäcken und Wangen herab laufen.

Ich lasse den Zauberstab sinken.

„Wenn sie tot ist, wird sie ihre menschliche Gestalt zurückerhalten.", verspreche ich leise im Andenken an den armen Florean Fortescue, aus dem der Fluch von Hufflepuffs Teebecher einen Minotaurus machte, so wie Ravenclaws verfluchtes Diadem Bellatrix in das grausame Gorgonenhaupt verwandelt hat.

Rodolphus sieht mich mit einer Hoffnung in den Augen an, die mir die Kehle zuschnürt, und streichelt zärtlich über die entsetzlichen Schlangen, die sich schlaff um Bellatrix Haupt winden, als handele es sich noch das wundervolle dunkle Haar, dass seine Geliebte einst schmückte.

„Du meinst, ich darf Bellatrix noch ein einziges Mal so sehen, wie sie wirklich war, bevor der Dunkle Lord sie behext hat?"

Ich räuspere mich und drücke die Hand meines alten Rivalen, grausamen Feindes und im Sterben liegenden Mannes vor mir auf dem Boden.

„Ja, ich denke, das wirst du wahrscheinlich - falls du länger durchhalten solltest als deine Frau."

Rodolphus lächelt zu mir hinauf.

„Besser als Askaban!", meint er und beugt sich hinab zu seiner Frau, deren Brustkorb soeben aufgehört hat, sich zu heben und zu senken. „Keine Angst, meine Schöne, ich bin bei dir." Und mit entrücktem Lächeln hält er unbeirrbar im Leben wie im Tode ihre Hand und hat mich, Lord Voldemort und alles sonst längst vergessen.

Ich fliehe vor dem Elend hinauf in Richtung der großen Halle, um Lord Voldemort, der dort oben unerkannt hockt und die Fäden zur Erlangung der Herrschaft über die Zauberwelt zieht wie eine Spinne im Netz, endlich herauszufordern und ihm im Zauberkampf die Stirn zu bieten – Prophezeiung hin oder her.

Als ich das Tor zur großen Halle mit meinem Fluch aufsprenge, blicken mir hunderte ängstliche Augen aus den viel zu jungen Gesichtern der Schüler von Hogwarts entgegen, und ein entsetztes Raunen geht durch die Menge. Selbst die anwesenden Lehrer, die ich zwischen den Schülern erkenne – Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Professor Vector, der Zentaur Firenze – scheinen eingeschüchtert zu sein durch mein Erscheinen. Mein alter Zaubertranklehrer Horace Slughorn jedenfalls sieht aus, als wolle er gleichzeitig unauffällig mit der Wand verschmelzen – was bei seinem opulenten Geschmack in Kleidungsfragen und Körperumfang vergebliche Liebesmüh sein dürfte -, mir die Pest an den Hals fluchen oder eine gesalzene Strafarbeit aufgeben so wie früher, wenn ich es mal wieder gewagt hatte, ihm im Unterricht zu widersprechen. „Severus!", stammelt er, während er mit seinen Wurstfingern in der Umhangtasche nach seinem gewohnten Seelentröster für alle Gelegenheiten, einem Döschen mit kandierter Ananas, tastet.

Die feige Ratte Peter Pettigrew ist ebenfalls dort, und zwar wieder einmal eng an der Seite des Dunklen Lords. Seit Voldemort weiß, dass die Ratte es nicht gewagt hat, ihn zu hintergehen, wittert Wurmschwanz offensichtlich Morgenluft und versucht ein weiteres Mal, sich rechtzeitig auf die Seite der Gewinner zu schlagen. Er geht ja kein Risiko ein - der Phönixorden ist ja noch immer davon überzeugt, dass meine Warnung an Shacklebolt von Peter stammt ...

Potter und seine Freunde Weasley und Granger sind nicht unter den Anwesenden und kämpfen wahrscheinlich irgendwo in den Eingeweiden des Schlosses noch mit den Todessern, die die Lestranges als Unterstützung mitgebracht haben. Aber um Potter kann ich mir jetzt keine Gedanken machen …

Die Schüler sind völlig aus dem Hauschen vor Angst und Aufregung. „Die Todesser sind hier!"

„Das ist doch Snape – der Mörder von Albus Dumbledore!"

„Wir werden alle sterben!"

„Schweigt!", befehle ich leise, und wie früher im Klassenzimmer kehrt umgehend Ruhe ein. „Wo ist euer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?"

Voldemort – in Gestalt des gut aussehenden, charmanten und bei Lehrern wie Schülern gleichermaßen geschätzten Professors Dorian Hide – tritt hinter einer Gruppe von Schülern hervor und entblößt beim Lächeln zwei Reihen ebenmäßiger, blitzweißer Zähne.

„Severus Snape!", sagt er kühl und schlägt den Umhang über der Zauberhand zurück, so dass sein Zauberstab sichtbar wird. „Der meist gehasste Lehrer, der jemals an dieser Schule unterrichtet hat, und obendrein der heimtückische Mörder unseres über alles geliebten ehemaligen Direktors Albus Dumbledore!"

Ich verbeuge mich knapp. „Ihr müsst es ja wissen.", entgegne ich unterkühlt und werfe ebenfalls die Falten meines Umhangs nach hinten, damit er mich beim Zaubern nicht behindern kann.

Der neue Direktor und Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wirft sich in die Brust. „Aufgepasst, meine lieben Schüler, sehr verehrtes Lehrerkollegium! Ich werde euch und ihnen am Beispiel des ehemaligen Professors und grausamen, heimtückischen Todessers Severus Snape demonstrieren, wie leicht jemand wie ich mit _Verrätern_ fertig wird!"

Mit lautem Knall schließen sich alle Türen, und die schweren Riegel legen sich von Zauberhand vor – nicht mein Werk, sondern Voldemorts. Trotzdem starren _mich_ die verbliebenen Lehrer mit entsetztem Blick und voller Hass und Abscheu an, weil sie vermuten, dass ich sie und ihre Schüler in der großen Halle als Zeugen für die Überlegenheit der Dunklen Künste gegenüber der von Dumbledore gelehrten weißen Magie oder gar als Voldemorts Geiseln festhalten will …

Ich werfe einen zutiefst eisigen, funkelnden Blick in die Runde, der meine Schüler früher sofort zur Ordnung rief, und unverzüglich tritt auch jetzt der gewünschte Effekt ein: Die Schüler spritzen angstvoll auseinander und bilden, eng aneinander und mit den Rücken an die Wände der großen Halle geschmiegt, einen weiten Kreis, so dass sich wenigstens die Wahrscheinlichkeit verringert, dass einer von ihnen beim bevorstehenden Duell verletzt wird.

Voldemort lächelt heimtückisch, als er meinem Blick begegnet, und schnippt mit dem Zauberstab – und augenblicklich windet sich Nagini, einer der Horkruxe des Dunklen Lords, zu seinen Füßen.

„Halt dagegen, Verräter!"

Ich schnippe leicht mit dem Zauberstab, und in einer silbrigen Wolke entspringt mein Patronus: Ein kleiner Mungo mit graubraunem, schwarzgebändertem Fell, von wieselartigem Körperbau und bedeutend kleiner und unscheinbarer als das mächtige und sich in Vorfreude auf das kommende Festmahl windende Seelengefäß Voldemorts.

Der schwarze Lord verzieht herablassend die Mundwinkel. „Mehr hast du nicht aufzubieten, Zauberschüler?" - und augenblicklich stößt seine Schlange zu.

Mein Patronus springt im letzten Moment zur Seite, und Naginis Giftzähne schlagen ins Leere. Bald winden und streiten sich die Tiere stellvertretend für uns in einem Zauberkampf auf Leben und Tod, und wie in einem makabren Tanz folgen Sprung auf Stoß und Fauchen auf Zischen.

In diesem Widerstreit scheinen die Chancen nur ungleich zu Gunsten des Dunklen Lords zu stehen, doch ich weiß, dass die Winterkälte in der großen Halle die Schlange langsam und träge macht, während mein heißblütiger Mungo immer wieder aus der Reichweite ihrer giftigen Fangzähne springt und die Schlange langsam, aber sicher ermüdet. Nagini kann nämlich wie eine Kobra nur in dem Radius zuschlagen, mit dem sie den Kopf über den Boden erhebt, und so lange mein Patronus immer wieder aus Naginis Schlagkreis heraus zurück in Sicherheit springen kann, bin ich nicht in ernster Gefahr.

Voldemorts Schlange wird langsamer, und ich sehe meine Chance – anstatt ein weiteres Mal zurückzuweichen, rollt sich mein Mungo zur Seite, springt dann senkrecht in die Höhe wie eine Sprungfeder und setzt in Naginis Nacken mit seien spitzen Zähnen zum Biss an, der dem Horkrux das Genick brechen wird …

Der Dunkle Lord schnippt blass vor Wut mit dem Zauberstab, und Nagini verwandelt sich augenblicklich in einen schwarzen Panther, der mit der Tatze nach meinem Patronus schlägt und dem Mungo mit seinen scharfen Krallen die Brust aufschlitzt. In derselben Sekunde fühle ich einen scharfen Schmerz, und drei blutrote Streifen besudeln die Vorderseite meines Hemdes.

Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und schnippe ebenfalls mit dem Zauberstab, und mein Mungo verwandelt sich in einen schwarzgelb gefleckten Leoparden, der sich fauchend auf seinen Gegner stürzt.

Obwohl ich völlig konzentriert bin, um Voldemort nicht die kleinste Schwäche und einen Ansatzpunkt für seine Angriffe zu bieten, bemerke ich doch am Rande, dass Schüler wie Lehrer unserem Kampf gebannt und atemlos vor Spannung verfolgen. Die Luft ist elektrisch geladen wie vor einem drohenden Gewitter, und wie zuckende Blitze entladen sich die entgegen gesetzten Potenziale unserer Zauberkraft in den Attacken und Verteidigungsschlägen der Tiere. Angespannt wie beim Pokal entscheidenden Quiddichspiel des Jahres verfolgen die Zuschauer, wie mein Leopard Stück für Stück über den Panther die Oberhand erringt …

Während wir über unsere Stellvertreter miteinander kämpfen, versucht Voldemort, mir mittels Legelimentik seine langen, schleimigen Gedankenfinger ins Hirn zu bohren um zu erfahren, welchen Zauber ich als nächsten gegen ihn anwenden werde. Er geht dabei sehr vorsichtig und _slytherin_ vor und macht diesmal keinen plumpen Versuch, mir die Tür zum Oberstübchen einzutreten, sondern der Dunkle Lord streckt seine Fühler heimlich und heimtückisch schleichend wie seine Schlange zu mir und in meine Gedanken hinein …

Ich warte, bis sich seine Legelimentikfinger ein Stück weit in mein Hirn gebohrt haben und zögernd die ersten Bilder darin ertasten … und verschließe dann meine Gedanken so abrupt, wie man den massiven Deckel einer schweren eisernen Truhe zuknallt!

Der Dunkle Lord heult laut auf vor Schmerz, und seine Augen erglühen vor Pein.

Ich lache höhnisch in meinen Gedanken: „Hast du immer noch nicht verstanden, dass ich in Okklumentik _unschlagbar_ bin? Ich habe dir all die Jahre _erlaubt_, in meine Gedanken zu sehen – und du hast niemals bemerkt, dass ich dich belogen und betrogen habe, Tom Riddle!"

Voldemort stößt in einem angestrengten, zischenden Laut den Atem aus, und jagt damit allen Anwesenden einen Schauder den Rücken hinunter. In mir jedoch regt sich zum ersten Mal überhaupt der Verdacht, dass all die Jahre des mühsamen und von meinen traurigen Niederlagen und den darauf folgenden verbissenen Neuanfängen geprägten Unterrichts beim größten Zauberer aller Zeiten Albus Dumbledore am Ende doch nicht verschwendet waren – Prophezeiung hin oder her! – denn ich bin Lord Voldemort, der sich selbst für den größten Zauberer aller Zeiten hält, an Zaubermacht _beinahe_ ebenbürtig!

Mein Leopard hat Voldemorts schwarzen Panter zu Boden gerungen und setzt an, ihm die Kehle durchzubeißen, als der falsche Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste aufkeucht und ein weiteres Mal mit dem Zauberstab wedelt, diesmal jedoch erkennbar unkontrollierter als jemals zuvor …

Ein riesiger schwarzer Elefant erhebt sich vom Boden und schüttelt mit seinem mächtigen Rüssel meinen Leoparden, der ihm im Nacken sitzt, ab, so dass die Raubkatze mit einem lauten Krachen auf den Boden geschleudert wird.

Einen Moment lang ist mir schwindelig und ich taumele, und mein Brustkorb ist wie eingeschnürt … Dann habe ich mich wieder gefangen, und ich rette eilig meinen Leoparden vor den stampfenden, tödlichen Füßen des Elefanten, die meinen Patronus und damit mich zu zerquetschen trachten. Gleichzeitig wedelt der Elefant mit dem Rüssel herum und sucht den Leoparden damit zu packen, während seine Stoßzähne die Luft durchschneiden wie zwei gigantische Säbel…

Mir wird kalt ums Herz. Wenn auch ich meinen Patronus in einen Elefanten verwandle, zerstören unsere Zaubertiere mit ihren mächtigen Leibern und riesigen Füßen nicht nur die Bänke, Tische, Spiegel und Kandelaber in der großen Halle – sondern ich laufe auch Gefahr, dass die Elefantenbullen in der Hitze des Gefechtes die Schüler und Lehrer, die sich nun mit vor Angst starren Gesichtern an die Wände pressen, verletzen oder gar töten!

So entscheide ich mich denn zu einem Zauber, den Dumbledore sicherlich mit wohlwollendem Spott als ein Vermächtnis meines Muggelvaters bezeichnet hätte: Ich schwenke den Zauberstab und verwandle meinen von Voldemorts schwarzem Monstrum mit dem Rücken zur Wand in die Enge gedrängten Leoparden in – eine Maus.

Winzig klein und grauweiß gesprenkelt huscht sie eilig über den Steinboden der großen Halle, gradewegs auf den sie turmhoch überragenden schwarzen Elefanten zu – und mit einem Satz verschwindet meine Patronus-Maus in seinem Rüssel!

Voldemorts Elefant glotzt erst verdutzt und stößt dann ein verzweifeltes, dröhnendes, ohrenbetäubendes Trompeten aus, das den Anwesenden schier das Trommelfell zerfetzen will – doch meine Maus hat im Inneren des Rüssels ihre winzigen Nagezähne in das weiche, empfindliche Fleisch geschlagen und hält dem Ansturm verbissen und hartnäckig stand!

Die Augen des Riesen weiten sich vor Schmerz und Zorn, und ein schreckliches tiefrotes Glühen lässt sie blutunterlaufen und unheimlich aufleuchten … der Elefant erzittert, bebt, taumelt … Meine Maus lässt die Innenseite des Rüssels los und trippelt in Windeseile den schmalen Gang hinauf zur Stirn seines Widersachers, um dort mit ein paar gezielten Bissen der scharfen kleinen Nagerzähne das Gehirn des größten Legelimens, den die Welt je gesehen hat, in einen matschigen blutroten Plumpudding zu verwandeln…

Verzweifelt rudert Voldemort mit dem Zauberstab in der Luft herum, und der Elefant schrumpft augenblicklich wieder in sich zusammen. Ich blinzle mir den Schweiß aus den Augen, damit ich rechtzeitig erkennen kann, womit ich es jetzt zu tun bekomme - und gerade noch rechtzeitig kann meine Maus den Fangzähnen der Schlange Nagini entwischen, die unvermittelt und blitzschnell zustößt, um meinen Patronus mit Haut und Haar in einem Haps zu verschlingen! Doch als sich das grausame Schlangenmaul zum nächsten Schlag öffnet, weiß ich, dass meine Maus diesmal nicht flink genug sein kann, um mit ihren winzigen Trippelschritten den giftigen Fangzähnen zu entkommen!

Auf einmal bin ich ganz ruhig, ganz kühl, und alle Anspannung fällt mit einem Schlag von mir ab. Alles konzentriert sich nur noch auf diesen einen unausweichlichen Moment, in dem Nagini das Leben meines Patronus und damit auch mein eigenes durch seinen tödlichen Biss beenden wird. Und das entsetzliche Schlangenmaul gähnt über der winzigen Maus, die sich in Panik auf den Rücken wirft und angstvoll alle viere in die Lüfte streckt …

In dem Moment, in dem Naginis Fänge zuschnappen, springt zwischen ihnen der Mungo-Patronus hindurch, und der Geifer der Schlange benetzt sein grauschwarzes Fell, ohne dass ihr tödliches Gift es durchdringen und ihm etwas anhaben kann. Und bevor die Schlange ihren Kopf nach dem Stoß wieder zurückzuziehen oder sich auch nur zu rühren vermag, hat der Mungo sich blitzschnell auf ihren Nacken geschwungen und setzt zu dem tödlichen Biss an, der Voldemorts Schlange Nagini das Rückgrat vom Kopfe trennen wird!

Voldemort sinkt entkräftet und im fairen Zauberkampf besiegt vor mir zu Boden. Ich hingegen erhebe mein Gesicht stolz über den bösen Zauberer, und der schwarze Zauberumhang umweht zusammen mit meinem langen Haar meine hoch aufgerichtete Gestalt: Nach dem Tode des Horkruxes Nagini wird er endlich wieder sterblich sein, und _sein_ Leben liegt dann _meiner_ Hand!

„Gnade, Severus!", fleht Voldemort mit brüchiger, kaum vernehmbarer Stimme. „Hab Erbarmen mit mir!"

Und in der selben Sekunde, in der ich zögere und zu entscheiden versuche, ob ich sein Leben nicht wider alle Logik verschonen sollte, spüre ich die Präsenz eines anderen Menschen, dessen nur stümperhaft verhüllte Gedanken mich mit so unverhohlenem, brennendem Hass anspringen, dass ich einen winzigen Augenblick abgelenkt bin … Ein lauter Knall, und ein weiteres Mal wird eine der Türen zur großen Halle hin gewaltsam geöffnet - Harry Potter hat endlich den Weg hinauf in die große Halle gefunden, in der sich sein geliebter und verehrter Lehrer Professor Hide im tödlichen Zweikampf mit dem verhassten feigen Mörder von Albus Dumbledore befindet … und diesem just in diesem Moment zu unterliegen droht!

Potter sammelt all seine Konzentration und denkt „Expelli…", und ich erkenne, dass ich einen furchtbaren Fehler begangen habe: Ich kann entweder Voldemorts letzten verbliebenen Horkrux Nagini töten – oder ich ziehe es vor, mich gegen Potters Entwaffnungsfluch zu verteidigen, womit Voldemort auch in Zukunft und wahrscheinlich bis in alle Ewigkeit unsterblich und unbesiegbar bleiben wird!

Ich entscheide mich und mein Mungo beißt zu – doch beinahe gleichzeitig wird mir der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen und knallt gegen die Mauer der großen Halle.

Mit einem Hechtsprung setze ich hinterher – und lande genau vor den Füßen Voldemorts, welcher sich inzwischen von seiner Beinahe-Niederlage erholt hat und der nun seinerseits in höchstem Triumph und voller Spott und Häme auf mich herabblickt.

„_Wehe dem Besiegten, Severus_!", sagt er so leise, dass nur wir beide es hören können.

Vae victis


	34. Dumbledores Söhne

Kapitel 34. Dumbledores Söhne

„Der Halbblutprinz!", spottet Potter und tritt voller Stolz auf die vollbrachte Lebensrettung an die Seite seines Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Lord Voldemort.

„Der Halbblut_narr_, würde ich meinen!", berichtigt ihn Voldemort höhnisch und stößt mir den Zauberstab unters Kinn, so dass ich den Kopf heben und Harry Potter ins Gesicht schauen muss: Er ist seinem grausamen, feigen Vater James zum verwechseln ähnlich …

Voldemort legt dem Jungen die Hand auf die Schulter. „Gratulation, Harry – du bist mir gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Hilfe gekommen und hast uns alle vor diesem feigen Todesser gerettet!"

Potter lächelt geschmeichelt – genau wie sein aufgeblasener Hohlkopf von Vater, wenn ein Lehrer ihn vor der Klasse lobte.

Voldemort wendet sich an die verängstigten Schüler, die sich noch immer eng zusammendrängen, sowie an die Lehrer, die sich schützend vor die Kinder gestellt haben.

„Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich den gewohnten Gang der Dinge wiederherstellen, damit alle sich beruhigen können! Bringen Sie die jüngeren Schüler in ihre Klassenräume und fahren sie wie gewohnt mit dem Unterricht fort, liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen! Ich werde mit der siebten Klasse in das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zurückkehren und ebenfalls mit der begonnenen Stunde fortfahren …" Er macht eine gewichtige Pause und setzt dann hinzu: „… denn das Schicksal hat uns soeben ein wertvolles Studienobjekt in die Hänge gegeben: Einen lebenden Todesser! Ihr, meine Schüler, werdet in der nächsten Stunde lernen, wie man sich gegen seine heimtückischen Schliche und hinterhältigen Tricks erfolgreich verteidigt!"

Die der großen Halle verwiesenen Schüler murren und werfen ihren Kameraden neidische Blicke über die Schulter zu, denn sie würden alle nur zu gerne mit eigenen Augen sehen, wie der beliebte und charmante Professor Hide ihrem verhassten ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer das Fell über die Ohren zieht. Ich mache mir da keine Illusionen – ich bin als Lehrer nicht beliebter denn als Mensch.

Mein ehemaliger Herr bemerkt die Neugier und Enttäuschung der Schüler genauso wie meine Besorgnis darüber, was er wohl mit mir als Versuchskaninchen für seinen Unterricht vor haben mag, und lächelt selbstzufrieden.

„Mr. Filch – sie haben mich genau wie all meine Vorgänger im Amt des Direktors von Hogwarts …" – Voldemort hat sich offensichtlich bereits fest in dieses Amt eingeplant und sieht Minerva McGonagall nur noch als lästiges Hindernis – „… bereits mehrfach um Erteilung einer Peitschgenehmigung ersucht. Ich denke, ich kann ihrem Antrag endlich stattgeben! Holen sie die Ketten und alles, was sie sonst noch brauchen, und bringen sie es in meinen Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste!"

Filch grinst erfreut, macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und schlurft in Richtung seines Büros davon.

Voldemort packt mich am Kragen und stellt mich so mühelos auf die Füße, als sei ich einer seiner Schüler. Gleichzeitig ringeln sich eiserne Ketten um meine Handgelenke und Knöchel, so dass ich mich kaum rühren und das Gleichgewicht halten kann.

Voldemort winkt nach seinem Assistenten – und sein eilfertiger Gehilfe Wurmschwanz zwingt mich mit vor Freude leuchtendem Gesicht und vorgehaltenem Zauberstab, langsam durch den schmalen Gang zwischen den Tischen der einzelnen Häuser hindurch in Richtung des Klassenzimmers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu gehen.

Pettigrew fällt doch immer wieder auf die Füße, und ausgerechnet ich habe ihm auch noch geholfen! Wurmschwanz gab in der Zentaurenhöhle vor den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens meine Warnung vor dem Angriff als seine Tat aus, schlich sich dadurch wieder in McGonagalls Vertrauen ein und wurde nach seiner Flucht vor Nagini vor kurzem erst von der Direktorin in Hogwarts als Filchs neuer Gehilfe aufgenommen, damit sich Pettigrew nicht weiter in Rattengestalt verstecken musste – während ich selbst in der verfluchten Höhle Voldemort voller Genugtuung meinen Verrat offenbarte und Pettigrew damit entlastete.

„Ich habe dich vor Nagini und dem sicheren Tod gerettet!", werfe ich Pettigrew im bitteren Flüsterton vor. „Zählt das bei dir gar nicht?"

Die Ratte zuckt gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Und wenn schon!" Er versetzt mir einen heftigen Stoß zwischen die Schulterblätter, und ich muss weiterstolpern, damit ich nicht vor aller Augen lang hinschlage.

Schüler wie Lehrer starren mich voller Abscheu und Entsetzen an, und irgendetwas trifft mich am Hinterkopf, während ich von allen Seiten her ausgebuht und ausgepfiffen werde. Nur die Schüler aus Slytherin, deren Hauslehrer ich so lange gewesen bin, schweigen betreten unter den Augen ihres neuen Hauslehrers Slughorn und blicken stumm zu Boden, als ich an ihnen vorbeischlurfe.

Ich hefte konzentriert den Blick auf ein unbestimmtes Objekt in der Ferne und lösche sorgfältig alle Gefühle aus meinem Gesicht. Die Rolle des Hofnarren, die Voldemort mir für den weiteren Verlauf dieses Dramas zugedacht hat, werde ich jedenfalls nicht spielen.

Das Klassenzimmer hat sich verändert. Voldemort in der Verkleidung als Dorian Hide hat seiner Vorliebe für magischen Kitsch freien Lauf gelassen und allerhand Artefakte, Bilder, Wandteppiche und sonstigen Schnickschnack dort drapiert – sogar seinen Zauberspiegel hat er, mit einem schwarzen Samttuch verhüllt, hinter dem Lehrerpult im Klassenzimmer aufgehängt. Ich hoffe nur, dass mein Zauberspiegel irgendwann in Zukunft auch im Unterricht zum Einsatz kommen wird und den Schülern bei Voldemorts Demonstration seiner überlegenen Zauberkunst – die in diesem Falle nicht mal seine eigene ist, sondern von mir und Draco stammt – einen kleinen, unverhofften Einblick in das wahre Ich ihres verehrten Lehrers gewähren wird … Schade, dass ich Voldemorts Gesicht nicht mehr erleben werde!

Der Dunkle Lord stößt mich grob nach vorne vor die Tafel, so dass alle Schüler mich sehen können. Ich gebe zu, so ruhig, aufmerksam und gespannt wie jetzt waren die Kinder in meinem Unterricht nur selten.

„Nun gut, kommen wir zu unserer Lektion für heute! Alle Schülerinnen und Schüler, die einen oder sogar mehrere Angehörige durch Lord Voldemort verloren haben, heben bitte die Hand!"

Eine erstaunliche Anzahl verschüchterter Kinderhände reckt sich in die Luft.

„Miss Abbott, sie sind aus dem Haus Hufflepuff, nicht wahr?"

Hannah nickt schüchtern.

„Treten sie bitte näher, Miss Abbott – welchen Angehörigen haben Sie durch die Todesser verloren?"

„Meine Mutter!", flüstert das Mädchen, und ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen.

Ich erinnere mich. Das arme Kind wurde aus dem Unterricht herausgerufen und erhielt durch Direktor Dumbledore die niederschmetternde Nachricht, dass man ihre Mutter tot aufgefunden habe. Leider ist es mir damals nicht gelungen herauszufinden, welcher Todesser für den Tod von Mrs. Abbott verantwortlich war; denn der Dunkle Lord betrachtete unangemessene Neugier stets mit großem Misstrauen …

„Dieser Todesser hier – ihr ehemaliger Lehrer Severus Snape – ist unzweifelhaft mit schuldig am Tode ihrer Mutter. Ich werde sie, Miss Abbott, und ihre Mitschüler lehren, ihre Furcht und Trauer zu überwinden!"

Hannah schaut erstaunt auf.

„Wie soll das möglich sein?"

„Indem sie genau das tun, was ich ihnen jetzt zeigen werde!" Der Dunkle Lord greift in mein langes Haar, zieht mir den Kopf zurück, etwas streicht leicht über meine Haut … und in seiner Hand liegt eine Strähne meines Haares, das er achtlos zu Boden fallen lässt.

„Lassen sie ihrem Zorn auf diesen Mörder freien Lauf und überwinden sie mit seiner Hilfe ihre Angst, Miss Abbott! Schneiden sie ihm eine Strähne seines Haares ab! Glauben sie mir – sie werden sich danach besser fühlen!" Er grinst anzüglich in meine Richtung und hält der Schülerin einen Gegenstand hin, der aufgrund seiner geringen Größe kein Zauberstab sein kann: Es ist das Rasiermesser meines Vaters …

Unsere Blicke begegnen sich, und die Demütigung, die dieser intime, bittere Scherz für mich bedeutet, lässt ein Zittern durch meinen Körper laufen.

Die Hufflepuffschülerin missdeutet mein unwillkürliches Erschaudern und zuckt erschrocken zurück.

„Sei stark, Kleines!", spricht Voldemort ihr eindringlich Mut zu und umfasst ihre Schultern mit einer väterlichen Geste der Ermutigung. „Fühle den köstlichen Geschmack der Rache auf deinen Lippen und überwinde deine Furcht vor dem Todesser – denk an deine Mutter!"

Hannah gräbt entschlossen ihre Zähne in die Unterlippe, packt mein Haar und schneidet rasch eine weitere Strähne davon ab.

„Für meine Mum, du mieser _Feigling_!", schleudert sie mir trotzig und mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht entgegen, lässt die Strähne zu Boden fallen und tritt darauf, als sie sich abrupt auf dem Absatz von mir abwendet und in den Kreis ihrer Klassenkameraden zurückkehrt.

Ich schlucke mein Entsetzen mühsam hinunter und konzentriere mich angestrengt darauf, keine Miene zu verziehen und nicht zu blinzeln, als der Dunkle Lord nach Hannah auch ihre Klassenkameradin Susan Bones auffordert, sich stellvertretend für ihre Tante Amelia an mir zu rächen, und auf Susan folgen immer weitere Angehörige von Opfern der Todesser. Erschrocken muss ich feststellen, dass inzwischen kaum eine Familie von Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft verschont geblieben ist!

Noch mehr entsetzt mich jedoch der grenzenlose Zorn, der mir aus den jungen Gesichtern meiner ehemaligen Schülerinnen und Schüler entgegenschlägt … Ich habe immer gewusst, dass ich zu streng und zu fordernd war, als dass mich meine Schüler gemocht hätten, aber diese Welle von Hass trifft mich doch härter, als ich vermutet hatte. Es ist darum nicht leicht, bei dieser grässlichen Demonstration von Voldemorts Verführungskünsten meine kalte Gleichgültigkeit nach Außen aufrecht zu erhalten.

Als Neville Longbottom an der Reihe ist, seine Eltern an mir zu rächen, wie der Dunkle Lord ihm eindringlich befiehlt, zeigen sich dann doch die ersten Risse in meiner Selbstbeherrschung, denn ich muss zurückdenken an das Baby, dass ich einst vor Voldemort zu retten versuchte und das ich nun am Ende doch nicht aus seinen Klauen befreien kann … Ein paar Funken sprühen aus meinen Fingerknöcheln – das passiert mir manchmal, wenn ich sehr angespannt bin, so wie Crabbes Hand gerne zum Nägelkauen in seinen Mund wandert, ohne das er es bemerkt – und der junge Longbottom schreckt zurück, als hätte ihn Peeves mit einem Eimer eiskaltem Wassers überschüttet.

„Nein! Das kann einfach nicht stimmen …", murmelt er.

„Na los, Longbottom! Die anderen wollen auch noch drankommen!", scherzt der Dunkle Lord aufmunternd und wirft mir einen höhnischen Blick zu. „Lass den Todesser deine Überlegenheit schmecken! Es ist unter deinen Mitschülern allgemein bekannt, dass dein ehemaliger Zaubertranklehrer Severus Snape dein persönlicher Irrwicht ist! Jetzt kannst du ihm endlich all die Jahre der Angst und des Terrors zurückzahlen - er ist völlig in _deiner_ Hand, Junge!"

Nevilles Hand mit dem Messer darin zittert jedenfalls, dass ich Angst haben müsste, dass er mir versehentlich die Kehle anstatt nur ein wenig Haar durchschneidet, und er nimmt offenkundig mehrere Anläufe, dem Befehl seines Lehrers in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Folge zu leisten.

Ich schließe die Augen in der Hoffnung, dass diese schreckliche Sache endlich ein Ende nehmen möge.

Als ich die Augen wieder öffne, hat sich Nevilles freundliches, ängstliches Mondgesicht völlig verändert und einen Ausdruck angenommen, den ich bei diesem Jungen noch nie gesehen habe: _Entschlossenheit_!

„Nein! Ich kann das nicht und ich werde es auch nicht tun!", erklärt Neville zum atemlosen Erstaunen aller Anwesenden mit lauter, fester Stimme und schleudert das Messer so heftig auf den Steinfußboden, dass die dünne Klinge in zwei Teile zerspringt. „_Niemand_ sollte jemanden so demütigen dürfen, selbst wenn der ein Todesser ist!"

„Er hat dir deine Eltern gestohlen!", zischt Voldemort eindringlich. „Und er hat Direktor Albus Dumbledore getötet!"

„Das mag wahr sein oder auch nicht!", stellt Neville mir bemerkenswerter Ruhe und Klarheit fest. „Ich habe jedoch nicht darüber zu urteilen, sondern das Zaubergamot!"

„Ich _bin_ das Zaubergamot!", erklärt Voldemort mit eisiger Arroganz. „Ich wurde vor wenigen Wochen zum Vorsitzenden gewählt, wie ihnen durchaus bekannt sein dürfte, Mr. Longbottom! Sie sind ein jämmerlicher Feigling, wenn sie es nicht endlich fertig bringen, ihre Eltern an Snape zu rächen!"

Neville hält dem bohrenden Blick des Dunklen Lords stand und wird nicht mal rot. „Das sehe ich anders, und ich bleibe dabei!", stellt er gelassen fest und kehrt zurück an seinen Platz unter den fassungslosen Blicken seiner Mitschüler, die ihn anstarren, als habe auch er den Verstand verloren wie seine armen Eltern!

Mich erfasst eine heiße Woge des Stolzes auf den Jungen: Es war seinerzeit die absolut richtige Entscheidung, dieses Kind vor der Mordlust meines Herrn retten zu wollen! Warum kann nicht Neville Longbottom der Auserwählte sein, sondern ausgerechnet James Potters Sohn … Nein, wenn ich anfange, an Dumbledores Wort zu zweifeln und zu glauben, dass Potter es nicht irgendwie hinkriegen wird, Lord Voldemort zu besiegen, dann knicke ich ein wie ein Streichholz …

„Aber ich kann's tun – und ich bin nicht zu feige!", sagt eine Stimme mit kalter Wut, und eben jener Harry Potter schiebt sich durch seine Mitschüler nach vorn, den Zauberstab fest umklammert und um die Nase weiß vor Zorn. „SNAPE HAT VOLDEMORT AUF MEINE ELTERN ANGESETZT; WEIL ER MEINEN VATER GEHASST HAT!"

Voldemort wendet sich mit spöttischem Lächeln an mich.

„Nun, willst du diese Tatsache etwa leugnen, Severus?"

Zur Antwort schenke ich ihm einen zornsprühenden Blick, der meine ehemaligen Schüler bis auf Potter allesamt einen Schritt zurückweichen lässt.

Potter holt tief Atem und fährt in seiner Anklage fort: „Und im letzten Sommer habe ich mit eigenen Augen auf dem Astronomieturm gesehen, wie Snape Direktor Dumbledore mit dem Avada Kedavra getötet hat! Dumbledore war schwer verletzt und wehrlos und hat ihn angefleht …" Seine Stimme versagt.

Ich erstarre zu Eis.

Potter ballt die Faust um den Zauberstab, tritt vor, greift entschlossen die letzte mir verbliebene Haarsträhne und stößt mit mühsamer Selbstbeherrschung hervor: „Für meine Mutter und meinen Vater, du Halbblutbastard! _Sectum Sempra_!"

Und in seiner vor Anspannung bebenden Faust schüttelt er das Haar triumphierend vor meiner Nase und reckt es dann seinen Mitschülern entgegen, während mir ein wenig Blut von der Stirn in die Augen rinnt und mich zum Blinzeln zwingt.

Potter ist offensichtlich ein aufmerksamer Schüler meines alten Zaubertränkebuches. Ausnahmsweise einmal _zu_ aufmerksam, wie ich schon im letzten Jahr nach dem Angriff auf Draco feststellen musste.

„Na, amüsierst du dich gut, Severus?", flüstert der Dunkle Lord geschmeidig in mein Ohr, während die Kinder noch mit Potters wildem, Hass erfüllten Triumph beschäftigt sind. „Hast du gehofft, ich ließe dich ein weiteres Mal so leicht davonkommen, mit einem kurzen Crucio, so wie am Eingang der Höhle?" Er lacht leise, und mir rinnt ein Schauder den Rücken hinab. „Ich habe mir seither tausendfach ausgemalt, was ich mit dir anstellen werde, falls du überlebt haben solltest und endlich doch noch in meine Hände fällst!"

Ich speie dem Dunklen Lord mitten ins Gesicht.

Lässig wischt er sich den Speichel ab und fährt mir dann mit den Fingerspitzen über die fast verheilte Narbe von der Schläfe bis zum Kinn, die seine Kralle bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen hinterlassen hat. „Wie _gryffindor_ du geworden bist, mein Junge!", höhnt Voldemort mit einem schneidenden Flüstern. „Der Einfluss des alten Trottels Dumbledore hat den Slytherin in dir durch und durch verweichlicht und verdorben! Aber noch einmal wirst du mir nicht entkommen, Severus – diesmal wirst du vor mir auf dem Boden knien und mich _anflehen_, dich zu töten!"

„Träum weiter, Riddle!", gebe ich leise, aber entschlossen zurück.

Die Kinder, die von unserem geflüsterten Schlagabtausch nichts mitbekommen haben, schauen ihren Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste jetzt erwartungsvoll an und wollen wissen, wie es weitergehen soll, nun, nachdem mein langes Haar abgeschnitten ist und meine Frisur, sofern man das noch so nennen kann, jetzt wohl einem Stoppelfeld ähnelt.

Voldemort blickt gebieterisch in die Runde und wartet, bis das Gemurmel verstummt.

„Nachdem ihr Eure Angst vor dem Todesser verloren habt, werde ich euch jetzt zeigen, wie man ihn dazu bringt, euren Befehlen zu gehorchen. Ihr werdet sehen: Snape wird mir bald aus der Hand fressen wie ein Knuddelmuff!"

Ein paar Schülerinnen und Schüler wagen es, ungläubig zu kichern, und ich grinse zu seiner Ankündigung nur spöttisch und herablassend - ich werde nie wieder irgendjemandes Befehlen gehorchen, jetzt, da Albus Dumbledore tot ist, und auch ein unverzeihlicher Fluch wird nichts daran ändern: An mir wird sich Voldemort die Zähne ausbeißen!

Voldemort zieht seinen Zauberstab und tippt auf meine Fesseln, die unverzüglich klirrend zu Boden fallen und mich freigeben. – Ich staune genauso ungläubig wie die Kinder …

„Nein! Was tun sie da!", kreischt Lavender Brown und klammert sich an ihre Freundin Miss Parvati Patil, und ich blicke rundum in entsetzte, erschrockene Gesichter.

„Keine Angst!", beruhigt Voldemort seine Schüler. „Er ist nicht gefährlich!"

Seine Ansicht wird offensichtlich in keiner Weise geteilt.

Bevor ich mich von meiner Überraschung erholt habe, packt der Dunkle Lord plötzlich Draco Malfoy am Kragen, zieht ihn an sich und hält ihm den Zauberstab unters Kinn. „Ich habe hier nämlich noch einen Verräter, nicht wahr, Mr. Malfoy?"

Ich kann mich nicht rühren vor Entsetzen und Zorn.

Voldemort lächelt höhnisch und stößt Draco ein Stück in Richtung seiner Mitschüler, damit diese ihn besser anstarren können.

„Draco, Sohn des bekannten Todessers Lucius Malfoy, der kürzlich mit Hilfe seines Freundes Severus Snape aus Askaban entkommen konnte, wurde Anfang Dezember von Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley dabei beobachtet, wie er einen Zauberstab am Grabmal von Albus Dumbledore versteckte. Leider waren Miss Granger und ihr Freund nicht in der Lage, den Zauberstab zu bergen, so dass sie schließlich mich benachrichtigten – doch ich kam zu spät. Dieser Todesser hier – Severus Snape – hat diesen Zauberstab, den er offenkundig bei der Familie Malfoy verloren hatte, beim Grabmal seines Opfers Albus Dumbledore verstecken lassen. Miss Granger! Schauen sie nach, ob sein Zauberstab mit demjenigen identisch ist, den Mr. Draco Malfoy für den Freund seines Vaters und Mittodesser Severus Snape versteckt hat!"

Das Mädchen gehorcht und betrachtet prüfend meinen Zauberstab, den Potters „Expelliarmus" mir aus Hand riss.

„Das ist er. Es ist der gleiche Zauberstab!", bestätigt sie atemlos.

„Ich hab's gewusst! Ich habe immer gesagt, dass Draco ein Todesser ist und das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm trägt! Und jetzt kann ich auch endlich beweisen, dass ich mich nicht geirrt habe, wie McGonagall meint – Draco wollte _tatsächlich_ Dumbledore umbringen! Jetzt müsst ihr mir endlich glauben!" Potters Augen funkeln.

Voldemort lächelt und zieht den Ärmel über Dracos Arm hoch, um mit dem Zauberstab darauf zu tippen. Augenblicklich leuchtet das Dunkle Mal glühendrot auf, und die Schlange beginnt sich zu winden und zu zischen …

„Er ist auch ein Todesser!"

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht! Nicht Draco!"

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"

„Nie im Leben! Das ist ein Irrtum!"

Die Schüler sind aufgescheucht wie ein Schwarm Doxys und widersprechen einander je nach Hauszugehörigkeit. Ich freue mich, dass meine Slytherin trotz erdrückender Indizien überwiegend zu ihrem Freund Draco Malfoy halten …

Der Dunkle Lord wendet sich mit einem falschen Lächeln zu mir um. „Severus – zeig deinen ehemaligen Schülern doch bitte das Mal auf deinem Unterarm! Sie alle sollen mit ihren eigenen Augen sehen, dass du ihr Feind bist!"

Ich kräusle spöttisch die Lippen. „Ich gehorche deinen Befehlen nicht mehr, Tom. Ich dachte, dass hätten wir beide ein für alle Mal klar gestellt!"

Voldemort packt Dracos blonden Haarschopf, biegt ihm den Kopf zurück und zischt sehr leise „Sectum Sempra!"

Draco keucht erschrocken auf, und eine blutige Schramme klafft auf seiner Wange.

„Muss ich fortfahren, Severus?", fragt Voldemort kalt und drückt Draco noch ein wenig fester an sich, „Oder ziehst du dein Hemd freiwillig aus?"

Mit zitternden Fingern entledige ich mich zuerst meines Umhanges und beginne anschließend die vielen Knöpfe meines Hemdes aufzuknöpfen, während der Dunkle Lord die Schüler dazu aufstachelt, mich mit „Ausziehen! Ausziehen!"-Rufen zu verhöhnen. Dracos vor Angst geweitete Augen flehen zwischen all der Schadenfreude und Sensationsgier seiner Mitschüler verzweifelt nach Rettung und lassen meine Hände ungeschickt werden, so dass ich beinahe ewig brauche, bis ich das Hemd über den Kopf gezogen habe und es neben mir auf den Boden fällt. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die Schüler das Zittern, dass mich jetzt in Wellen durchläuft, auf die Winterkälte im Klassenraum zurückführen.

„Zeig allen hier das Dunkle Mal auf deinem Unterarm!" Voldemort reißt Draco grob am Haar, und der Junge verzieh schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

Mit steinerner Miene gehorche ich und zeige den Schülern Voldemorts Brandzeichen, auf dem sich die Schlange nun in glühend roter Ekstase um den Totenkopf windet.

Die Jugendlichen erschauern und rücken unbewusst ein Stück von mir ab und enger aneinander.

Als alle sich satt gesehen haben, fasst Voldemort meinen Arm und tippt mit dem Zauberstab auf das Dunkle Mal. Die Schlange schlägt ihre Fangzähne in meine Haut, während das rote Glühen des Schandmals erlischt: Voldemorts Brandzeichen hat mich zum unabänderlich letzten Mal zu sich gerufen.

„Warum hat Prof... ich meine, warum hat Snape Sie vorhin mit „Tom" angeredet, Professor Hide?", will eine klare Stimme in die plötzliche Stille hinein wissen.

„Weil das sein Name ist!", erkläre ich schnell. „Euer neuer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist nämlich in Wirklichkeit ..."

„Wasch dir den Mund!", sagt Voldemort „Ratzeputz!"

Sofort quellen rosa Seifenblasen aus meinem Mund, der Schaum bedeckt meinem Lippen, stopft mir die Kehle, und ich würge –

„Lassen sie ihn AUSREDEN!"

Vor Überraschung atme ich Seifenlauge ein und ringe nach Luft! Diese nachdrückliche Forderung kam nicht von Draco, nicht einmal von einem Slytherin sondern ausgerechnet von – Miss Hermine Granger, Potters Busenfreundin!

„Alles klar, Miss Granger?", sagt der Dunkle Lord, und seine Stimme klingt plötzlich freundlicher, tiefer, einschmeichelnder.

„Lassen sie ihn aussprechen!", wiederholt Hermine und blickt ihren Lehrer Professor Hide mit allen Anzeichen tiefer Abneigung an. „Warum lassen sie ihn nicht erklären, warum er glaubt, ihr Vorname sei nicht etwa Dorian, sondern _Tom_?"

„Nun...", sagt Voldemort und scheint darüber nachzudenken, „...es ist eher die Tatsache, dass Snape überhaupt das Wort ergreift, ohne dass ich ihm zu sprechen erlaubt habe!"

Viele der umstehenden Schüler lachen, auch Potter, doch sein Freund Ron Weasley, scheinbar in die Betrachtung seiner Fingernägel vertieft, lacht nicht, ebenso wie seine Freundin Hermine.

„Sie glauben, sie wären lustig.", sagt sie kalt. „Aber sie quälen Snape und Draco, die schutzlos ihrer Willkür ausgeliefert sind. Lassen sie die beiden in Ruhe!"

Voldemorts Brauen ziehen sich unheildrohend zusammen, und ich überlege fieberhaft, wie ich das Mädchen zum Schweigen bringen kann, bevor sie sich weiter um Kopf und Kragen redet.

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe von dreckigen kleinen Schlammblüterinnen wie der!", fauche ich verzweifelt und spucke Seifenschaum.

Miss Granger blinzelt.

Ron fasst nach ihrer Hand. „Hermine hat Recht! Sie müssen damit aufhören!"

„Was ich tue oder lasse bestimme immer noch ganz allein ich!", fährt Voldemort die beiden barsch an. „Wenn sie an meinem Unterricht nicht interessiert sind, dann verlassen sie augenblicklich das Klassenzimmer! Und hundert Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

Hermine fasst Rons Hand fester und versucht, Harry Potters Blick aufzufangen.

„Harry?", fragt sie mit merkwürdig dünner Stimme. „Kommst du mit uns?"

Potter scheint sie jedoch weder zu hören noch zu sehen, sondern starrt nur mich an, als habe er ein Déjà-vue oder einen Poltergeist gesehen.

Als Potter nicht antwortet, presst Miss Granger entschlossen ihre Hasenzähne aufeinander und stürmt aus dem Zimmer. Ron Weasley scheint einen Moment hin und her gerissen zwischen seinen Freunden, folgt dann jedoch mit offensichtlich schlechtem Gewissen Miss Granger. Die Tür wirft er auf gewohnt ungehobelte Weasleymanier hinter sich ins Schloss.

„Na schön!", sagt Voldemort und sieht jetzt wütend aus. „Schön - dann eben nicht!" Mit aufgesetzt strahlendem Lächeln wendet er sich an die verbliebenen Siebtklässler. „Wer will sehen, wie ich Sniefelus bis auf die Unterhose ausziehe?"

Und unter dem grölenden Gelächter der meisten im Klassenzimmer verbliebenen Anwesenden - in dass sich inzwischen ein eindeutig aggressiver, hysterischer Unterton mischt – ritzt Voldemort neuerlich eine Schramme in Dracos Gesicht, so dass ich gezwungen bin, mich tatsächlich bis auf die Unterhose ausziehen.

Im Klassenzimmer ist es kalt, und ich umschlinge meinen dünnen, hässlichen Körper schützend mit den Armen. Mit ist leider nur zu sehr bewusst, welch einen lächerlichen Anblick meine vergraute Unterhose aus Spinner's End und die mageren Beine, die daraus hervorragen wie Zaunstecken, meinen früheren Schülern bieten. Zögernd taste ich nach meinem Kopf und fühle die ungleichmäßigen Büschel meines Haares, das nun nicht mehr lang und glatt den Rücken herabfällt, sondern in widerspenstigen schwarzen Büscheln in allen Richtungen vom Kopf absteht.

Mein Blick begegnet dem meines ehemaligen Schülers Harry Potter: Hohn und Genugtuung sind in sein Gesicht eingegraben wie einst in dem seines Vaters James, und grausame Freunde an meiner Demütigung. Der Funke von Irritation, der sich in Potters Miene eingeschlichen hatte, als seine Freunde Weasley und Granger für mich Partei zu ergreifen wagten – ich kann's immer noch nicht fassen, das sie das _wirklich_ getan haben! – ist inzwischen völlig verschwunden. Harry Potter hasst mich genau so heftig wie James, und er genießt das Schauspiel, das Voldemort für ihn und seine Kameraden inszeniert, in vollen Zügen.

Die Woge der Enttäuschung, dass Dumbledore sich am Ende doch in diesem Jungen geirrt hat, bricht gewaltig, heftig und ohne Vorwarnung über mich herein. Als ich einen Moment lang die Selbstbeherrschung verliere und die Deckung hängen lasse, so dass meine Augen ihr kaltes, hochmütiges Funkeln verlieren und mich verraten, treffen sich zu allem Unglück unsere Blicke. Potters Pupillen weiten sich überrascht, und er schluckt. Dann blinzelt er mehrfach heftig - doch bis er mir einen weiteren und diesmal scharfen, prüfenden Blick in den meinen bohren kann, habe ich mich schon wieder im Griff und verziehe die Lippen zu einem höhnischen Grinsen.

Irritiert reibt James Sohn sich die Narbe auf der Stirn, reißt sich dann zusammen und stößt seinen Nachbarn Neville Longbottom den Ellenbogen in die Rippen, um mit dem Finger auf mich zu deuten, während er seinem Klassenkameraden etwas ins Ohr flüstert.

Neville, der blass und krank aussieht und dem offensichtlich furchtbar unwohl ist, verzieht sein Gesicht zu einer Grimmasse des Ekels und wendet sich von Potter und mir ab, wobei er murmelt, ihm sei übel und er müsse mal ganz dringend zur Toilette ... Seamus Finnegan und Dean Thomas schließen sich ihrem Klassenkameraden an und stürzen zusammen mit ihm eilig aus dem Klassenraum, während sie unverständliche Entschuldigungen murmeln. Eigentlich dachte ich immer, nur Mädchen gingen in Rudeln zu den Waschräumen … zum Glück runzelt Voldemort nur verächtlich die Stirn, hält die Schüler jedoch nicht von ihrer überstürzten Flucht aus dem Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ab.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich für die im Klassenzimmer verbliebenen Schüler eine Witzfigur abgebe wie sie Ollivander vor langer Zeit - jedoch mit deutlichem Wohlwollen - beschrieben hat: Zerzaust, abstoßend und nur noch zu heiserem Krächzen fähig wie ein gerupfter Rabe, dessen Schwingen untauglich sind und der auf den Boden der Tatsachen herabgestürzt ist.

Ich ziehe die Schultern hoch und versuche, die Blicke und das Gelächter zu ignorieren. Nach den Erlebnissen bei der verfluchten Höhle am Meer hatte ich nicht erwartet, dass mich Voldemorts Rache noch schmerzhafter als dort treffen könnte... Voldemort ist einfühlsam und klug genug, um meine Schwachpunkte zu finden und bis an ihre Grenzen ausnutzen.

Ich fühle Panik in mir aufsteigen, als ich an Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und deren Söhne denken muss ... und Narcissa ... oder Tricky – was geschieht mit ihnen, wenn Voldemort entdeckt, dass sie mir leider keineswegs so gleichgültig sind, wie es immer den Anschein hatte? Kaltes Grauen kriecht durch meine Gedärme hoch bis hinauf ins Herz ...

Ein lauerndes, grausames Lächeln liegt auf Voldemorts durch den Zauberspiegel verhexten Zügen, als er sich mir zuwendet, und ich spüre Gedankenkrallen, die sich über die Brücke unserer Augen zu mir hinübertasten ...

Mit einer Kraftanstrengung, die mich meine letzten Reserven kostet, lenke ich meinen Geist weg von diesen brandgefährlichen Gedanken und konzentriere mich auf das Bild eines weiten, bis an den Horizont reichenden Schneefeldes, über das der eisige Polarsturm Wolken aus Millionen von winzigen Eiskristallen treibt ...

Die Türe des Klassenzimmers öffnet sich unvermittelt, und Filch tritt ein, ein paar uralte rostige Ketten und eine verstaubte und mit Spinnweben überzogene Peitsche in der Hand.

„Professor Hide? Hier sind die Sachen für die Peitschgenehmigung ...", verkündet der Hausmeister in diebischer Vorfreude. „Welchem Schüler geht es an den Kragen? Potter? Weasley? Finnegan?"

Ich erschaudere, und mir schießt der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass man doch immer noch eine Stufe tiefer fallen kann, wenn man gerade gedacht hat, es könne jetzt wohl kaum noch schlimmer kommen.

Voldemorts Antlitz erstrahlt, und tief in seinen Augen leuchtet das rote Glühen, das ich nur zu gut kenne. Erstaunlich, dass niemand außer mir es zu bemerken scheint.

„Hervorragend, Mr. Filch!", bemerkt Voldemort jovial und zieht den überraschten Hausmeister zu sich heran. „Die Genehmigung ist erteilt – walten sie ihres Amtes!"

Argus Filch blickt sich irritiert um.

„Ich soll _selbst_ ...? Was .. wieso? Aber welchen von den Schülern soll ich denn bestrafen?"

„Severus Snape, den Todesser, natürlich! Na, dann zeigen sie uns mal, was sie können, Mr. Filch!" Voldemort nickt Filch auffordernd zu, während er Draco am Kragen packt, ihn schüttelt wie die Katze eine gefangene Maus und dem Jungen dabei drohend den Zauberstab unter die Nase hält.

„Los, umdrehen, Sniefelus!"

Ich gehorche resigniert, doch Argus Filch steht da wie vom Donner gerührt. „Aber das ist doch kein Schüler!", stammelt er.

„Das ist _Dumbledores Mörder_!", erklärt Voldemort mit falscher Liebenswürdigkeit. „Gibt es irgendein Vergehen an dieser Schule, das mehr Strafe verdient hätte, Mr. Filch?"

Aus Filchs hässlichem Gesicht weicht schlagartig alle Farbe. „Sie meinen, ich soll... ausgerechnet Professor Snape ... nein... nein, das kann ich nicht!" Seine Hände lassen Peitsche und Ketten fallen und fahren hilflos nach Halt suchend durch die Luft.

Voldemorts Augen beginnen wieder zu glühen.

„Ich bin der neue Direktor in Hogwarts und kann dich jederzeit entlassen, dummer _Squib_!", zischt er leise, doch mit unverhohlener Bosheit. „Du wirst nirgends eine Arbeit finden und samt deiner räudigen Katze unter einer Brücke verhungern, wenn du nicht tust, was ich dir befehle!"

Filch zittert und bebt am ganzen Körper, bewegt stammelnd die Lippen, doch er bringt kein Wort heraus.

„Tun sie, was er sagt, Argus.", flüstere ich sehr leise und ohne die Lippen zu bewegen. „Er ist der neue Herr in diesem Schloss, und er wird seine Drohung wahr machen!"

Filch starrt mich einen ewig langen Moment lang durchdringend aus seinen gelblichen Augen an, bückt sich dann abrupt und reißt die Ketten und die Peitsche an sich. Dann wendet er sich um zum Dunklen Lord, der immer noch Draco am Schopf gepackt hält.

„Das mit der Peitschgenehmigung war doch nur eine Drohung - ein Versuch, diesen Rotzgören Respekt beizubringen, die mich all die Jahre verhöhnt und ausgelacht haben!", schreit der Hausmeister wild und schleudert Voldemort mit Schwung das antike Folterwerkzeug vor die Füße. „Aber so was Grausames würde ich nie im Leben tatsächlich jemandem antun, nicht einmal einem Todesser! - Ich _KÜNDIGE_!"

Und mit diesen Worten verlässt eine weitere Person Türen schlagend das Klassenzimmer.

Voldemorts Augen glühen nun eindeutig wie Kohlen, und er bleckt das schöne, ebenmäßige Haifischgebiss des Mr. Hide.

„Wenn dieser Squib zu feige und zu dumm ist, einen Verräter wie Severus Snape zu bestrafen, dann muss ich das eben selbst erledigen!", zischt der Dunkle Lord heiser vor Wut und richtet den Zauberstab geradewegs auf mein Herz.

„_CRUCIO_!"

Die Welt versinkt ein weiteres Mal, und ich will sterben - alles, ich tue _ALLES_, damit es nur endlich aufhört... Doch dieses Mal hat Voldemort seinen Jähzorn besser unter Kontrolle als in seiner verfluchten Höhle am Meer. Ich treibe haltlos knapp unter der Schwelle zur Ohnmacht dahin, bis mir scheint, als löse sich ein Teil meines Selbst vom Körper wie ein widerspenstiges Heftpflaster, und ich stünde gleichsam neben mir. Mir dämmert, dass es mir bald so ergehen könnte wie Alice und Frank Longbottom, deren Seelen sich durch die Folter endgültig und unwiderruflich von ihren Körpern gelöst haben, jedoch nicht in das Land des Todes hinübergehen können, weil ihre Körper intakt und funktionsfähig blieben. So sehe ich seltsam kühl und unbeteiligt auf mich selbst herab, während dort unten auf dem Boden mein hässlicher nackter Körper in der lächerlichen grauen Unterhose zuckt und sich in Agonie windet wie ein abstoßender, leichenblasser Wurm, der auf einem Angelhaken aufgespießt wurde.

Voldemorts Gesicht ist zu einer Fratze höchsten Genusses verzogen, während die Schüler mit Ekel in den jungen Gesichtern auf mich herabstarren – einen Abscheu, den ich ihnen bei diesem abgrundtief widerlichen Anblick nicht verdenken kann.

Abrupt endet der Schmerz, und ich werde jäh zurückgerissen in meine jämmerliche körperliche Existenz auf dem Boden des Klassenzimmers zu Füßen meiner ehemaligen Schüler.

Wurmschwanz nutzt die günstige Gelegenheit, um mir noch schnell unter den wohlgefälligen Augen seines Herrn einen Tritt zu versetzen.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit lang herrscht Totenstille, während ich keuchend Luft in meine Lungen sauge und dabei zitternd und bebend versuche, die Kontrolle über meine restlichen Körperfunktionen zurückzugewinnen.

„Wie hat dir das gefallen, Schniefelus?" Voldemort legt den Kopf in den Nacken und lacht; die Wände werfen das schaurige Echo zurück. „Mach dich bereit für den nächsten Fluch, Todesser – als Strafe für den Tod von Lily Potter beispielsweise, um mit ihr anzufangen?"

Zur Antwort gelingt mir ein Krächzen.

„Nein!", sagt Potter endlich in das Schweigen hinein und legt seine Hand auf die seines Lehrers in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, um ihn daran zu hindern, den Zauberstab erneut zu erheben. Der Junge sieht merkwürdig blass aus, so, als müsse er sich gleich übergeben. „Nein, Sir! Snape hat genug, das seht ihr doch…" Potters Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Genug?" Voldemort lacht schallend. „Der Todesser ist zäh! Und dann ist er ja auch noch Schuld am Tode deines Vaters, deines Paten Sirius Black und des alten Dumbledore! Wir beide können zusammen noch so unendlich viel Spaß mit dem ollen Sniefelus haben ...!" Voldemort zwinkert seinem Schüler verschwörerisch zu als teilten sie ein kostbares Geheimnis.

„Spaß? Nein, das ist alles andere als das!" Potters Gesicht scheint fahl und merkwürdig eingefallen, und Schweiß glänzt auf seiner Stirn. „Bitte, Sir, hören Sie auf damit!"

Voldemort ist offensichtlich wenig erfreut, dass Potter sein grenzenloses Bedürfnis nach Rache nicht teilt, doch er reißt sich beim Anblick der entsetzten, angeekelten Mienen der Schüler ringsum zusammen.

„Gut, ich gebe zu, sein Anblick ist ein wenig unappetitlich, aber eine Schönheit war Sniefelus ja nie." Der Dunkle Lord lächelt bösartig. „Schade, dass ihr noch nicht so weit seid, derartig spezielle Vergnügen auskosten zu können … Nun gut …" Er packt Harry Potter an den Schultern, schiebt ihn nach vorne, so dass er mir direkt gegenüber steht und ich zu James' Sohn hinaufblinzeln muss, und klopft seinem Lieblingsschüler Harry mit väterlichem Verständnis aufmunternd auf den Rücken. „Dann sollten wir jetzt wohl herausfinden, wie weit der junge Malfoy in Snapes geheime Machenschaften verwickelt war. Der Cruciatusfluch wird Draco Malfoy sicher die Zunge lösen, und der Todesser wird singen wie eine Nachtigall …"

„Nein, nein, bitte, tu ihm nicht weh! Es ist alles meine Schuld! Tu mir weh, aber nicht ihm!", bricht es aus mir heraus, und meine Stimme überschlägt sich.

Voldemort lächelt triumphierend in die Runde seiner Schüler, die mich mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarren, als hätten sie mich noch nie zuvor gesehen.

„Habe ich euch nicht vor wenigen Minuten versprochen, dass der gefürchtete Todesser und Mörder Severus Snape mir aus der Hand fressen wird?"

Die Kinder bleiben stumm – und es ist eine sehr tiefe, betretene, unangenehme Stille, in der niemand einem der anderen ins Gesicht blicken mag.

„Crucio!", sagt Voldemort in das Schweigen herein vernehmlich und richtet den Zauberstab auf den jungen Mann, und im nächsten Augenblick windet sich Draco in schrecklichsten Schmerzen auf dem Boden, und er schreit, schreit und schreit …

„Nein! Nein! Bitte, hört auf … nicht Draco!" Ich falle vor Voldemort auf die Knie und taste nach einem Zipfel seines Umhangs, den ich kaum erkennen kann, weil mir Rotz und Wasser wie Bäche über das Gesicht laufen, doch ich schäme mich nicht einmal mehr deswegen. „Herr, ich flehe euch an … oh, bitte, Herr, bestraft mich, ich habe es verdient, aber lasst den Jungen los!"

Voldemort lässt von Draco ab und schaut mit unergründlicher Miene auf mich herab. Dann verziehen sich seine Lippen zu einem grausamen Lächeln. Der Dunkle Lord legt seinen Arm um die Schultern Harry Potters, der neben ihm wie versteinert da steht und auf mich und seinen verhassten Mitschüler Draco Malfoy herabstarrt, und zieht seinen Musterschüler noch näher zu sich heran, während er mich mit dem Zauberstab unter meinem Kinn zwingt, ihn und Potter ins Gesicht zu blicken.

„Du gestehst also, Sniefelus, dass du James Potter, den Vater dieses jungen Mannes hier, gehasst hast?".

„Ja.", flüstere ich kaum hörbar.

„Und es ist wahr, dass Harrys Eltern durch deine Schuld sterben mussten?"

„Es ist wahr.", bestätige ich tonlos.

„Direktor Albus Dumbledore, der dir immer bedingungslos vertraute, starb durch deine Hand, obwohl er wehrlos war und dich anflehte, ihn zu verschonen?"

Ich schlucke, um sprechen zu können.

„Ja."

Voldemort strahlt und wendet sich mit weit ausholender Geste an sein Publikum. „Lauter, Sniefelus, das interessiert hier alle nämlich brennend!"

„Ja.", wiederhole ich heiser.

Voldemort schwenkt den Zauberstab in Dracos Richtung.

„Ja!", schreie ich, und meine Stimme kippt. „Ja! Ja! Es ist alles meine Schuld! - Wie oft wollt ihr das noch hören?!" Ich schlage die Hände vors Gesicht und krümme mich verzweifelt zusammen. - Von Voldemort ist keine Gnade zu erwarten. Ich zwinge mich, nach Potters Umhang zu greifen und erhebe flehend meine Augen zu meinem ehemaligen Schüler.

„Bitte, verschont Euren Klassenkameraden, Mr. Potter! Hätte Draco Malfoy Voldemorts Befehlen nicht gehorcht, so wären seine Mutter, seinen Vater, die ganze Familie getötet worden … Bitte, macht mit mir, was Ihr wollt, aber lasst nicht zu, dass _der da_…" ich werfe einen flüchtigen Seitenblick auf Voldemort „…meine Fehler an Unschuldigen rächt!", flehe ich inständig und füge eingedenk eines heftigen Zusammenstoßes, den ich mit Potter während des letzten Jahres hatte, hinzu: „Bitte, Mr. Potter, _Sir_!"

Potter zuckt zurück, als habe ich mich in eine Schlange verwandelt, und mut- und hoffnungslos lasse ich die Hand sinken. Ich habe niemals versucht, den Vater James Potter anzubetteln, und beim Sohn erweist sich sogar dieses allerletzte Mittel als wertlos …

Voldemort packt den wie versteinert dastehenden Harry bei der Schulter und zieht den Widerstrebenden besitz ergreifend zu sich heran.

„Ich bin der oberste Richter und Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots! Dies befugt mich, dir, lieber Harry, als dem besten und begabtesten Schüler, den ich jemals hatte, ein ganz besonderes Geschenk machen: Töte Severus Snape!"

Harry Potter schwankt, und alles Blut scheint aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

„Nein!", flüstert er.

„Aber ja doch!", widerspricht Voldemort mit einem tiefroten Leuchten in den Augen. „Severus Snape hat sich doch soeben schuldig bekannt, den Tod deiner Eltern verursacht und Albus Dumbledore heimtückisch ermordet zu haben! Darüber hinaus hat er dir jeden Menschen genommen, der dir jemals etwas bedeutet hat – denk nur an deinen Paten Sirius Black!"

Die Tür des Klassenzimmers fliegt auf, und Hagrid stürzt herein, gefolgt von Professor Flittwick, Hausmeister Argus Filch sowie Miss FrageinBuch Hermine Granger, dem schlechtesten Hüter, den Gryffindors Quiddichmanschaft je hatte, Mr. Ronald Weasley, und schließlich auch noch ihren Mitschülern, die uns vor wenigen Minuten verließen um vorgeblich die Toiletten aufzusuchen: den Herren Longbottom, Finnegan und Thomas.

„Professor Hide – was machen sie da?", ruft Hagrid und sieht sich mit wildem Blick im Klassenzimmer um.

Der kleine Filius Flitwick – als Nachkomme eines Kobolds von eher geringer Körperlänge – erweist sich als deutlich größer, als sein Äußeres vermuten ließe, und stellt sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen schützend vor die Schüler. „Ich bitte unverzüglich um eine Erklärung, Direktor Hide!", fordert Flitwick so energisch wie höflich.

Voldemort richtet sich langsam und mit Bedacht zu seiner vollen Größe auf, und selbst durch den tarnenden Fluch des Zauberspiegels hindurch, der hinter meinem Rücken an der Wand des Klassenzimmers hängt und mit einem schwarzen Samttuch verhüllt darauf harrt, die äußere Erscheinung des Dunklen Lords seinen Mitmenschen gegenüber immer wieder aufs Neue zu verschleiern, ist die entsetzliche, unüberwindliche Macht Lord Voldemorts nun ganz deutlich und fast mit Händen greifbar zu spüren.

„Ich …", verkündet er mit eiskaltem Blick in die Runde, „… habe den Todesser Severus Snape zum Tode verurteilt. Das Urteil wird sofort vollstreckt – und ich habe meinen Musterschüler Harry Potter dazu ausersehen, das Urteil zu vollstrecken!"

James Potters Sohn wirkt unentschlossen, und seine Hand zittert so stark, dass er kaum zielen kann.

Hagrid macht einen Schritt auf Harry zu, bleibt jedoch stehen, als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab drohend auf ihn richtet.

„Du darfst Snape nichts antun, Harry! Dumbledore hat ihm vertraut, weil …"

„Nein!", schreien Potter und ich wie aus einem Munde.

„Bedenke, was du mir versprochen hast!", erinnere ich Hagrid mit einem eindringlichen Flüstern, während ich mir Rotz und Wasser mit dem Unterarm vom Gesicht wische, und funkle den Halbriesen zornig an - Voldemort würde ihn und Neville Longbottom ebenfalls töten, sollte er jemals davon Kenntnis erlangen, dass die beiden bezeugen können, warum ich meinen ehemaligen Herrn verraten habe und Dumbledore mir sein Vertrauen schenkte. „Das ist _privat_, Hagrid – was damals vorgefallen ist, ging ausschließlich Dumbledore und mich etwas an!"

Hagrid ringt verzweifelt die riesigen Hände. „Du musst mich von meinen Versprechen entbinden! Sobald Direktor Hide erfährt, dass …"

„Nein!" Ich schnaube verächtlich und werfe einen halb mitleidigen, halb ungläubigen Blick in die Runde. „Habt ihr alle denn immer noch nicht verstanden? – Mein Tod ist seit langem beschlossene Sache! Es gibt nichts, was daran etwas ändern könnte." Ich schließe kurz die Augen und atme tief durch. „Passt lieber auf, dass keinem der Schüler etwas zustößt!", ergänze ich leise.

Potter ist bleich wie mit Kalk bestrichen und umklammert mit weißen Fingerknöcheln den Zauberstab, als halte er sich an ihm fest und nicht umgekehrt.

Ich wische mir über das Gesicht, um die letzten Spuren meines grauenhaft peinlichen Gefühlsausbruches auszulöschen, und frage den Sohn meines alten Feindes mit höflicher Distanziertheit, als betrieben wir leichte Konversation auf einer Teeparty: „Gewähren Sie mir einen letzten Wunsch, Mr. Potter?".

„Ja.", krächzt er.

„Danke. Das ist sehr großzügig.", antworte ich ohne jedwede Ironie. „Dann warten sie bitte mit dem Avada Kedavra, bis ich mich vom Boden erhoben habe – ich würde gerne stehend sterben."

Ich fühle die furchtsamen, mitleidigen, entsetzten, rachedurstigen oder erschrockenen Augen der Anwesenden auf mir ruhen, während ich mich mühsam an der Wand hinauf auf die Füße ziehe und dabei nach Halt suchend nach dem schwarzen Samttuch greife, dass den Zauberspiegel verhüllt …

Das Tuch fällt herunter, und über Professor Dorian Hides Schultern sowie Harry Potters und meinen schwarzen Haarschöpfen hinweg blicken die Anwesenden in die wahren Gesichter unserer Seelen …

„Nein!", kreischen Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil unisono und fallen gleichzeitig in Ohnmacht. Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas und ihr Freund Seamus Finnegan tun das, wofür sie eigentlich die Toiletten aufsuchen wollten. Susan Bones und Hannah Abbott halten sich an den Händen, als wolle der Boden sich öffnen und eine von ihnen verschlingen. Justin Finch-Fletchley presst die Fäuste auf die Augen, während Morag McDougal in Tränen ausgebrochen ist. Millicent Bullstrode, eine Slytherin, und Terry Boot aus Ravenclaw wetteifern wohl darum, welches Haus am lautesten mit den Zähnen klappern kann. Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle glotzen mit offenen Mündern dumpf wie zwei junge Trolle. Professor Flitwick und Hagrid schließlich klammern sich aneinander wie das merkwürdigste siamesische Zwillingspaar, das die Welt je gesehen hat.

Voldemort, der nur sein eigenes Antlitz in der verlogenen Version des Zauberspiegels erblickt, versteht nicht, warum alle dermaßen gebannt ihn und sein Abbild im Zauberspiegel anstarren.

„Also, Harry, schnell! Töte Snape!", zischt er wütend.

Harry Potter, der im Gegensatz zu seinen Mitschülern nicht über Voldemorts Schultern und in dessen entzückende Seele blicken kann, starrt abwechselnd seinen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„_ER_ ist Lord Voldemort!", flüstert er beinahe unhörbar.

„Schön, dass auch Sie das endlich begriffen haben, Mr. Potter!" Ich lächle ihn halb mitleidig, halb spöttisch an. „Und jetzt entscheiden sie sich bitte, ob sie Voldemort die Drecksarbeit abnehmen und mich umbringen wollen - mir ist nämlich kalt, und ich warte nicht gerne."

Tatsächlich drohen meine Beine jeden Moment damit einzuknicken, und wenn ich's irgendwie vermeiden kann, möchte ich nicht vor Voldemort auf den Knien sterben.

Potter fasst den Zauberstab fester und wendet sich zum Dunklen Lord, um hinauf in sein Antlitz zu blicken.

„Sie sehen anders aus als bei unserer letzten Begegnung im Zaubereiministerium, Tom Vorlost Riddle!", stellt Harry mit seltsam ruhiger, beherrschter Stimme fest, so dass ich erstaunt die Augenbrauen hebe. Selbstbeherrschung war jedenfalls bisher noch nie eine der hervorstechenden Eigenschaften der Familie Potter.

Riddle lächelt kalt.

„Mag sein, Potter. Wenigstens können wir jetzt das Versteckspiel beenden!" Er lacht höhnisch, und ein paar von den Schülern, die sich bisher noch recht tapfer gehalten haben, beginnen zu kreischen wie am Spieß.

„So sieht es aus.", entgegnet Potter und richtet – ich traue meinen Augen nicht! - seinen Zauberstab, den er mit weißen Fingerknöcheln umklammert hält, auf _Lord_ _Voldemort_!

„Ergeben sie sich, Voldemort, und …"

Harry Potters Zauberstab wird ihm aus der Hand geschleudert, und Voldemort schüttelt sich vor Lachen.

„Du _Wurm_ willst mir Befehle erteilen? Aus dem Weg, Kleiner! Ich habe im Moment wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen …!"

Über Harrys Kopf hinweg fixiert er mich mit seinen rotglühenden Augen, und ich straffe die Schultern.

„Nein!" Potter schiebt sich zwischen uns. „Das lasse ich nicht zu!"

„Du bist eine dumme Göre, ganz wie deine Mutter Lily - ich ließ ihr die Wahl, sie hätte sich retten können! Aber nein, sie wollte lieber sterben als dich preiszugeben …" Der Dunkle Lord verzieht den Mund zu einem verächtlichen Grinsen. „Ich lasse auch dir die Wahl: Geh aus dem weg, Harry, und ich werde dein Leben verschonen. Oder möchtest du für einen unsympathischen, arroganten Mistkerl wie _den da_…", er deutet auf mich, „… tatsächlich sterben?"

Der Junge kneift konzentriert die Augen zusammen und scheint angestrengt zu überlegen. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt fällt mir auf, dass er zwar die Gesichtszüge seines Vaters geerbt hat – aber seine Augen sind grün und dieselben wie die seiner Mutter Lily …

„Wenn ihr Snape umbringen wollt, dann müsst ihr zuerst _mich_ töten.", erklärt er unfassbar und tritt zwischen den Lord Voldemort und mich.

Ich beginne zu zittern. „Sein sie nicht so verrückt _gryffindor_, Potter – gehen sie aus dem Weg! Es nützt niemandem, wenn wir alle beide sterben!", flüstere ich heiser zum Rücken des Jungen.

Der Junge ballt die Fäuste. Ich sehe, dass auch seine Hände zittern.

„Nein! Ich bleibe!", antwortet er, und seine Stimme ist flach vor Angst.

„Elender Dummkopf!", fauche ich, als Voldemort langsam den Zauberstab hebt und mit vor Bosheit verzerrter Fratze die Vorfreude auf den nun absolut unausweichlichen, triumphalen Moment auskostet, in dem er seine beiden gefährlichsten Feinde töten wird. „Die Prophezeiung – ich kennen den zweiten Teil nicht, aber Dumbledore war sich absolut sicher, dass nur sie die Zauberwelt vor Voldemort retten können, Potter! Sie müssen an ihre Freunde, ihre Mitschüler, all die Menschen da draußen denken!"

In meine Stimme hat sich am Ende doch noch so etwas wie Flehen eingeschlichen. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein – Dumbledore hatte Recht, James Potters Sohn Harry ist tatsächlich kein grausames, heimtückisches Monster wie sein grässlicher Vater, und jetzt verschwendet er seinen gryffindorschen Heldenmut ausgerechnet auf _mich_!

Lord Voldemort deutet mit dem Zauberstab auf Potters Brust und zischt: „Ava-"

Ich werfe mich mit letzter Kraft nach vorne und reiße Potter mit mir zusammen zu Boden. Etwas Heißes zischt an meinem Ohr vorbei und versengt mir Haut und Stoppelhaar, wird vom Zauberspiegel in direkter Linie reflektiert, trifft auf Potters Stirnnarbe, versengt dann die Stelle an meinem Unterarm, an der sich das Dunkle Mal befindet, und wird von dort aus weiter zurückgeworfen in die Richtung, aus welcher der Fluch seinen Ursprung nahm …

Ein grauenvoller Schrei tiefster Qual und Pein gellt durch den Raum, so grässlich und nervenzerfetzend als reiße man jemandem bei lebendigem Leibe das Herz heraus …

Als ich den Kopf hebe, bin ich auf das Schlimmste gefasst: Potter zerschmettert in meinen Armen, über mir das hämische Grinsen Lord Voldemorts …

Doch Voldemort liegt zusammengesunken wie ein großer Haufen Lumpen am Boden und regt sich nicht – im Gegensatz zu demjenigen, den ich im Fallen unter mir begraben habe und dessen Hand jetzt zwischen all den Spiegelscherben, die wie glitzernde Eiskristalle überall den Boden bedecken, nach seiner Brille tastet, die ihm von der Nase gerutscht ist.

„Was war das denn?!", fragt der Junge außer Atem. „Wo ist …?"

Das regungslose Bündel, das Potter und mir gegenüber am Boden kauert, erwacht zu neuem Leben: Voldemort ist also immer noch unter den Lebenden, obwohl es Potter und mir nach meiner Rechnung doch gelungen sein muss, _alle_ Horkruxe zu vernichten …

Ich rolle mich zur Seite und stemme mich hoch auf die Ellenbogen, doch ich habe keine Kraft mehr, zu Voldemorts Zauberstab hinüber zu kriechen.

Harry Potter hingegen ist vom Sturz noch halb benommen, sieht ohne seine Brille nichts und handelt darum nicht schnell genug - und Voldemort schnappt ihm den Zauberstab um den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vor der Nase weg!

Die schrecklichen Schlangenaugen glühen wie brodelnde Lava und seine grausames Gesicht ist in unermesslichem Zorn zur Fratze des Wahnsinns verzerrt, als er den Zauberstab auf uns beide richtet und zischt: „Avada Kedavra!"

Und hilflos und hypnotisiert starren Potter und ich gemeinsam dem tödlichen grünen Strahl entgegen …

Nein, kein Todesfluch bricht aus Voldemorts Zauberstab, nicht einmal ein Rauchwölkchen oder auch nur ein armseliger Funke.

Der Dunkle Lord schüttelt den Zauberstab, richtet ihn abermals auf uns beide und zischt, diesmal laut und glasklar für jeden der Anwesenden vernehmlich: „_Avada Kedavra_!"

Und – wieder geschieht rein gar nichts …

Voldemort verliert jegliches Maß. „AVADA KEDAVRA_! AVADA KEDAVRA_!", kreischt er in höchstem Diskant und schwenkt dabei begleitet von wüsten Beschimpfungen den Zauberstab in unsere Richtung: „Verreckt endlich, ihr verdammtes Pack, ihr verfluchten Schlammblüter, ihr _Söhne Dumbledores_!"

„Tom Vorlost Riddle kann nicht mehr zaubern!", flüstere ich ungläubig. „Der Zauberspiegel hat seinen Todesfluch auf ihn zurückgeworfen – und ihm anstatt das Leben seine Zauberkraft genommen!"

Potter entledigt sich, den Blick fest auf den in ohnmächtiger Wut tobenden Tom Riddle geheftet, seines schwarzen Zauberumhangs und legt ihn mir - noch immer ohne mich anzusehen - um die nackten Schultern. „Wir haben ihn besiegt! _Gemeinsam_, so wie es der sprechende Hut gefordert hat!", sagt Potter leise.

Hermine Granger tritt wortlos zu uns, und ihr Freund Ronald Weasley reicht mir meinen Zauberstab.

„Bitte, Sir!", sagt er verlegen.

Ich habe keine Zeit zu antworten, denn in diesem Moment öffnet sich die Tür des Klassenzimmers ein weiteres Mal, und hinein tritt unter Hufgeklapper der Zentaur Firenze mit der Direktorin von Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, auf dem Rücken. „Saturn, Mars und Venus in Opposition!", ruft der Lehrer für Wahrsagen aus. „Ich war mir sicher, dass der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist – und ich hatte Recht!"

McGonagall – offensichtlich weitestgehend von ihrer Krankheit genesen - gleitet für ihr Alter erstaunlich elegant vom Rücken des Zentaurs. Streng, aufrecht und respekteinflößend wie eh und je wirft sie einen taxierenden Blick in die Runde, stemmt die Arme in die Hüften und sagt: „Fünfzig Punkte für denjenigen, der mir erklärt, was hier vorgefallen ist!"

Der nun ausbrechende Tumult kümmert mich nicht – denn ich stelle soeben fest, dass das Zeichen meiner Schande, Voldemorts Dunkles Mal auf meinem Unterarm, nicht nur verblasst, sondern auf immer und ewig verschwunden ist!

Ich habe ein weiteres Mal Fahnenflucht begangen, und zwar diesmal eindeutig aus Feigheit. Ansonsten hätte ich möglicherweise doch noch Dolores Umbridges fetten Krötenhals umdrehen müssen oder mich mit Rufus Scrimgeour duelliert, sobald einer der beiden versuchen wollte, mich zu den jüngsten Vorgängen in Hogwarts zu befragen … an Rechtfertigungen war mir noch nie gelegen, und mir reicht schon aus, was sich Rita Kimmekorn im Tagespropheten über die Ereignisse zusammen fantasiert hat …

Auch habe ich keine Lust, mir Potters Gejammer und Ausflüchte darüber anhören zu müssen, wie er nur so unglaublich _dumm, blind_ und _verbohrt_ sein konnte, so lange auf Voldemorts Täuschung hereinzufallen! Ich habe mit dem Grübeln über diese Frage immerhin sechzehn Jahre zugebracht und überhaupt keine Lust, ihm bei seiner speziellen Antwort zu helfen. Ich kann James Sohn genauso wenig ausstehen wie den Vater, und ich werde meine Meinung darüber auch niemals ändern. Was der Bengel denkt, fühlt oder sich fragt ist mir völlig schnuppe – er und seine ganze Bagage soll bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst, und mich einfach in Ruhe lassen.

Ich weiß, ich sollte jetzt wohl mit _allen_ Mitgliedern des Phönixordens Frieden schließen und ganz besonders mit Remus Lupin und seiner Verlobten Tonks, die er im nächsten Monat zu ehelichen gedenkt. Falls man in der Kirche die Anwesenden Gäste auffordern sollte sich zu melden, falls jemand gegen diese Verbindung etwas einzuwenden hätte, sähe ich mich vielleicht gezwungen aufzustehen und dem Bräutigam Remus Lupin eine blutige Nase zu verpassen. Mich beschleicht hin und wieder der Verdacht, Andromeda könne hinsichtlich der Vaterschaft für Nymphadora seinerzeit gelogen haben ... nein, diesen Gedanken denke ich besser nicht zu Ende.

Ich bleibe lieber gleichermaßen ungesellig wie unversöhnlich und suche mir auch in Zukunft meine Freunde selbst aus: Lucius Malfoy beispielsweise rettete mich Merlin sein Dank rechtzeitig vor den anstehenden gesellschaftlichen Komplikationen und befreite mich aus Madame Pomfreys Krankenstation – mittels des langweiligen, aber bewährten Vielsafttranks statt mit Gleitfallschirmen, versteht sich. Zusätzlich besorgte er mir neue Ausweispapiere auf den Namen „Tobias Prince" sowie Muggelkleidung - Andromeda hatte Recht, sie steht mir besser als Zauberumhänge. Mein langes Haar ist natürlich Geschichte, obwohl ein paar Zentimeter davon während meines Schlafes auf mysteriöse Weise nachgewachsen zu sein scheinen. Jedenfalls war Tricky so freundlich und hat aus der Verwüstung so etwas wie eine Frisur retten können. Als ich nach den Bemühungen der Hauselfe in den Spiegel sah, war ich überrascht, dass mir ein neuer, offenbar jüngerer und viel weniger angespannter Mann daraus entgegenblickt. Ich habe mich selbst nicht wieder erkannt, und ich hoffe, anderen wird es ebenso ergehen.

Tricky übernimmt übrigens in der Winkelgasse eine Apotheke, und ihr um-ich-weiß-nicht-wie-viele-Ecken-Verwandter Dobby eröffnet ein Sockengeschäft – ich bin mir sicher, dass die neue Nachbarschaft die blasierten Eigentümer von Borgin & Burkes in den Wahnsinn treiben wird. Nun, dagegen hilft beispielsweise Eis aus dem wiedereröffneten Straßencafe von Florestan Fortescue, dass mein Freund Geoffrey Goyle unter dem Namen des ehemaligen Inhabers weiterführen wird. Nicht nur Kinder sind sicher ganz verrückt nach Eiscreme, bei der man beim Schlecken von Schmetterlingen umschwärmt wird oder die ein wundervolles Aroma wie von wilden Blumen, sonnenwarmem Gras oder knackigen Äpfeln verströmen ... Victor Crabbe will seinen Jugendtraum verwirklichen und des Honigtopf um seine schmackhaften Creationen bereichern. Beide meiner Freunde werden sicherlich unter den gestrengen Geschäftsführeraugen von Lucius Malfoy mit ihren Talenten große Erfolge in der Zauberwelt feiern.

Ich habe hingegen beschlossen, der Welt der Magie eine Zeit lang den Rücken zu kehren und mir eine Zeit lang den Wind um die Nase wehen zu lassen, bevor ich entscheide, was ich zukünftig tun will. Eines habe ich bereits nachdrücklich abgelehnt: Minerva McGonagalls freundliches Angebot, wieder als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Hogwarts zu arbeiten. Ich mag keine Kinder, und jetzt, da ich niemandem auf der Welt mehr etwas schuldig bin, werde ich mich ganz bestimmt nicht mehr mit dieser begriffsstutzigen, nervtötenden und anstrengenden Spezies zusammen einsperren lassen!

Die Luft, die ich atme, schmeckt nach Salz und Freiheit: Mein Geburtstagsgeschenk an mich selbst – wir schreiben inzwischen den neunten Januar. In diesem Moment, in dem ich noch die letzten Sätze meines Berichtes auf das Pergament kritzle, sitze ich auf dem Überseekai im Hafen von Liverpool. Gleich wird die Kerze neben mir erlöschen und eine eisige Wintersonne aufgehen. Sobald ihre ersten Strahlen mir ins Gesicht fallen, wird der Trawler, auf dem ich ohne sein Ziel zu kennen angeheuert habe, auslaufen und mit mir zusammen in unbekannte Gewässer, zu unendlichen Horizonten und zu neuen Abenteuern aufbrechen.

Ich bin leider nicht so optimistisch wie Albus Dumbledore, der den Tod für ein weiteres Abenteuer hielt – ich glaube, mit dem Tod ist alles zu Ende. Voldemort hat mir die Hälfte meines Lebens gestohlen. Mit dem Rest aber bin ich frei zu tun, was auch immer mir beliebt, und ich werde den Kelch des Lebens genießen bis zum letzten Tropfen, egal, ob er bitter oder süß schmecken wird.

So, ich bin fertig, die Kerze ist erloschen und die Sonne schickt ihre ersten Strahlen über das weite Wasser. Ich rolle nun das ellenlange, von meiner spitzen kleinen Handschrift bedeckte Pergament auf und stecke es in die Elfenweinflasche, die Hagrid mir ans Krankenbett mitgebracht hatte, und werfe mein Tagebuch als Flaschenpost ins Meer – mag es jemand durch Zufall finden und lesen oder auch nicht.

Ruhm und Ehre, Lord Voldemort endgültig vernichtet zu haben, gebühren jedenfalls zu Recht Harry Potter, denn ich bin nicht der Held dieser Geschichte und hatte auch nie vor, es zu werden.

In fini initium – and, finally, future is wide, wide open …

Epilog

Der Fremde, der nach einer langen Zeit von Verlassenheit, Verfall und Ödnis wieder in das verwaiste Gutshaus der Familie Riddle bei Little Hangleton eingezogen ist, soll dem Hörensagen nach ein entfernter Verwandter der ehemaligen Besitzer sein. Nach Meinung seiner Nachbarn aus dem Dorf ist der Alte in jedem Falle ein äußerst merkwürdiger Kauz und scheint auch nicht ganz bei Trost zu sein: Er hüllt sich in weite, wehende Umhänge und brabbelt unermüdlich - die Kapuze tief in das hässliche, beinahe nasenlose Gesicht gezogen - in einer fremden Sprache vor sich hin, die in den Ohren der Dorfbewohner wie Schlangengezischel klingt, während er ruhelos auf den Ländereien der Familie Riddle umherirrt, den für einen Wanderstab viel zu kurzen Stecken in seiner Hand gen Himmel reckt und mal hier, mal dort auftaucht – wobei der Friedhof und das Grabmal der Familie Riddle sein bevorzugter Aufenthaltsort zu sein scheinen.

Sobald die Dorfkinder beim Spielen seinen Weg kreuzen, so ruft eines von ihnen dem wunderlichen Alten unweigerlich hinterher:

„Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann?"

„Niemand!", erschallt der vielstimmige Antwortchor der Kinder.

„Und wenn er kommt?", fragt frech der Anführer.

„Dann laufen wir!"

Und spätestens jetzt trifft den alten Mann ein Matschklumpen, ein Stein oder ein Schneeball am Kopf, und die Kinder rennen unter spöttischem Hohngelächter in alle Richtungen davon, während der seltsame Fremde in ohnmächtigem Zorn hinter ihnen seine knorrige Faust mit dem nutzlosen Stab darin in den blutroten Abendhimmel reckt …


End file.
